High School memories: We are looking for a dancer Make it to the top
by Porcelain.Memories
Summary: It was in the moment his hot amazingly soft lips descended on her own, has Sakura realized her aunt Tsunade has always been right: she attracted danger like a magnet and she liked every part of it...of him. And the school s most popular guy had his onyx eyes set on her. If only she was not doing her best to resist him... And she was an amazing dancer to add to the fascination.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

What is popularity?

A wide spread phenomenon that ca only be associated with a social group, that shares the same view over who is best liked, through a collective perception. According to the high school students, there are two safe ways to get to the top and be popular among the others, without breaking a sweat: money or looks.

If you have both of them, you are viewed as a God. If you lack any of them, you are being a reject. An outcast. The safest way is to go unnoticed and stay in between the two categories.

People say that anything can be accomplished through hard work and determination, having the courage top never give up. But what Sakura lacked…was ambition.

To start anew.

Shine again.

Be better.

On top.

Because the bottom of the society was never meant for outstanding people.

.

.

.

"…_What do you mean my mom is not going to be here?" Burning tears threatened to fall from her sparkling jadeite eyes and her rosy lips quivered in a vain attempt to contain a small sob to escape her mouth at the thought of her maternal figure not being present among the audience, where all the other parents were waiting patiently for their children to perform._

_A pair of hard amber eyes softened at the sight of the young in the verge of tears girl, disappointment written all over her angelic features. The older golden haired woman gently put her hands on the lady in front of her shoulders, holding her dearly. "I am afraid she is not going to make it today…or some other day for the matter…"_

_Although she was at such an young age, Tsunade`s niece has always been insightful and perceived things around her with such easiness that it only made her aunt to be proud of being her relative, those glimmering emerald orbs that were curiously following her ones, blazing with intelligence._

"_But…she promised me! She said today she is going to watch me dance and I will accept no white roses from anyone else that is not her."_

"…_my little Cherry Blossom…there is something I need to tell you." Tsunade`s usually loud harsh voice turned into a warm whisper, the blonde woman dropping to her knees to face the much smaller girl and brushed a soft pink strand that fell from her messy ponytail, pain washing through her system at the thought of what she was about to confess. _

"_You are not yourself today aunty Tsunade, has something bad happened to my mom?" A small delicate hand rested on her relative's one that cupped her rosy cheek tenderly, like she was a fragile porcelain doll needing to be carefully maneuvered not to break. _

_Tsunade released a breath she was not aware she was holding, taking her time to choose the proper words to slip the tragic news to an expectant young child, that sensed her own inner battle._

"_Sakura…I am afraid your mother…my sister…has been involved in a car crash on her way here. She is…dead."_

_It was in that moment, the world around her started to spin and she felt the floor fly from under her feet, her world crumbling. She did not wait for the performance to being. And she was oblivious to a crying in horror aunt Tsunade._

_And all she saw in front of her eyes…was blood…and the face of her death mother for the last time at her funerals. _

"_MOM! Don't leave me!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_**MOM! Don't leave me!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Mother…don't…"

"Sakura! Are you ready honey? C`mon, we have to hurry up if we want to catch the plane.!"

Tsunade`s deep voice echoed through the then empty house, reminding Sakura the reason why she was surrounded by boxes. Empty…just like her world. _"This house speaks my thoughts.,,"_

Delicate fingers were holding a small photograph in between them, revealing a stunning looking young woman, with a smaller version of Sakura, reminding her of the past happy moments.

A pair of equally vibrant eyes in the same unique hue were looking in the direction of the camera, an angelic motherly smile gracing her features.

Sakura let a long finger trail her lost parent`s beautiful face, over the glossy surface, envisioning the last moments spent together with the sole person she loved more than her life.

The young girl had no idea who her father was, because her mother never told her of him and she did not question on the matter.

All that se knew, was that he was Japanese. Her mother was from Texas. So Sakura was an interesting mix between them, in an unique exquisite combination.

"I am coming Aunty." She slipped the photograph into her luggage and let her eyes dart on the empty space that has once been her living room, bits of memories playing under her long eyelashes, like flashbacks of her distant childhood.

The young girl took small steps in the direction of the door, looking at the light pink empty walls that knew all her secrets.

"_I hope whoever is going to live in here, will be able to hear my story. I am leaving a part of my heart in here."_ A small smile illuminated her stunning features, her eyes glistening of unshed tears. _"Goodbye."_

Tsunade has already gotten into the cab, waiting patiently for her dear niece to come. She caught the sight of her relative, pulling her red bag after her, having a serene expression on her face. The busted woman felt like she has been stabbed in her heart, being well aware of her niece`s internal turmoil.

They were going to leave the place where she has grown up. The house that held the memories of her dear deceased mother trapped between its confinement.

But they had no choice. When such a great opportunity came across, there has been no way the blonde haired lady could have said no.

Sakura exited the house, letting her eyes roam once more over the pretty large property, brushing her hand over the for sale sign almost not believing they were truly leaving the country.

Summer was almost over. School was about to begin. And along with it…a new chapter of her life was going to begin.

She got into the cab, sitting beside her aunt, the said woman taking a hold of her hand, giving it a little squeeze, placing reassurance in her heart.

"It is going to be ok dear, we are going to make it." Tsunade knew Sakura did not want to move from Japan, but there was no way she could have been able to leave by herself, if she was to find a job.

As a famous surgeon, the Senju heiress was given a job as the head internists at a large hospital in Jacksonville Florida, with a huge basic salary she could not refuse. And her niece silently agreed to come with her after many altercations, because not only she loved her aunt, but she has been under aged as well, when she got the job.

"Yeah…whatever happens, we are in this together. This is what you have told me."

Sakura was not facing her aunt, rather she let her eyes drift to the passing people and streets, already having the Narita International Airport in her field of view. The fact that she was truly moving from the country she has grown up in felt like a dream…or a nightmare. She did not know for sure.

"And I meant every word of it. I know I might have not been a role model for you Sakura, but I promise I am going to support you more from now on."

Although Tsunade was aware she has totally neglected Sakura when her mother died, the golden haired woman promised she was going to do her best to raise her niece into a proper lady, reading to face the outside world like her proud relative.

Sakura truly wanted to believe the words that were meant for her to make her monsters go away in the stillness of the night and encourage her to move on in her life, but her aunt`s pleasure for alcohol and escapades did nothing to convince her.

It was not the fact that the young girl did not love her aunt, because that would have been a blatant lie.

She did, well aware that the temperamental woman was the only relative that took care of her and did not turn her back when her mother died, but when she lost almost all their money in a night at the local casino, Sakura was one step further from packing her things and run away.

The only thing that stopped her, was her guilty conscience. Her mother would not have agreed with such a childish behavior, her motherly figure always inspiring her in being a courageous woman and not falter in her life.

At the age of almost eighteen, Sakura Haruno was what the others would call a pretty normal teenager, with a poor social life and top marks.

She could not complain of the fact that she did not have money, because that would make her the hypocrite she was not.

Her mother has been an English teacher, being able to save a pretty large amount of money and place them in a bank account, which have been transferred to Sakura when the woman passed away.

The young girl was not the one to spend money unnecessary, not being a shopaholic like all the other class mates and not having any addiction to lower her budget, like drinking, smoking or doing drugs, which threw her automatically in the category of boring and unpopular people in her old school.

As in for her school results, Sakura has always been praised for her brilliant intelligence that brought her a lot of good marks, being among the best students, labeled as a book worm. But she was far from that.

There was a thing that made her stand out wherever she went and that being her amazing looks, being the split image of her equally beautiful mother, Mebuki. She was of average height, with a delicate curvaceous body and harmonious shapes, not being too vulgar or plain.

Her pale milky soft velvety skin was shining under the sun rays, making her look almost ethereal. But what was really unique and admired by the others, were definitely her facial features.

Her long silky tresses, in the unusual color of pastel pink mixed with lighted shades of blond, the hue of her aunt`s, was framing her perfectly shaped oval face.

A pair of luscious full heart shaped lips were complementing the shimmering jadeite almond shaped eyes, the perfect reflection of her pure heart. Her small nose and rosy cheeks were giving her the aura of a delicate nymph, turning stares whenever she went.

Without even being aware of it, the emerald long lashed girl was having a delicacy in her movements and attitude, contrasting with her young age, all her features perfectly blended in a mixture of sensuality and innocence, that was envied by many of her jealous colleagues. She has been often picked on or labeled as a slut, despite her lack of knowledge in that department.

The rosette`s breath got stuck in her throat when the plane took off, the only thing that truly made her sad, being Mebuki`s grave she was leaving behind. Ever since her mother left her at the age of 12, Sakura was not able to find it in her to smile sincerely, like her life had no more taste or color.

"Honey, are you all right? Do you want something to eat?" Tsunade knew exactly what thoughts were plaguing her niece, not having the right words to tell her.

And what could she say? After all, it was her own mourning for her dead husband that prevented the sad woman to take care of Sakura more.

"No, I will be fine once we land. You know I don't like to fly."

"But this is your first time in a plane, Sakura. How did you know you are not going to like it?"

"Call it female intuition." It was not the plane Sakura did not like, but the idea of finding a new world out there, waiting for her and she was scared at the idea of not blending in the picture, as she never did.

"I thought that only goes for boys, not planes." Tsunade elbowed the pink haired girl playfully in her ribs, mocking her for her lack of experience.

When it came to boys, her niece was totally lost. The blonde woman could not imagine why Sakura has not managed to find at least one lover in a high school full of beautiful boys. She would have died to hear some gossip.

"It is the same thing. Both fly away from you when you last expect them." That was a topic that the emerald eyed Sakura totally wanted to avoid.

In the first year of highschool, almost all her classmates were coupled with someone, she being the only one left without a boyfriend, if you were to count out a weird girl that suffered from anxiety and screamed in the middle of the classes that giant spiders are eying her or an emo boy, whose sole friends were his cell phone and a razor blade.

It was not that she did not have boys to chase on her, because her amazing looks attracted a lot of attention from the young male teenagers, but the rosette was deeper in her judgment and she was not content with only flashing her new boy toy like some extravagant accessories a girl wears to enhance her beauty.

She tried to date one of two, but both had only one thing in mind, naming who is going to have her in their beds first and kissed like snails.

It left Sakura a bitter taste of how the boys from her high school really eventually, people got bored at her passive attitude and did not sought her any longer. They went as far as to call her lesbian for her lack of interest.

"Heh…that is true. But who knows…Maybe you are going to find yourself a hunk of a boy at your new school and overcome your fear of man once and for all."

Sakura turned her bored emerald eyes on her side to fix her aunt with a questioning gaze, raising a delicate eyebrow at the smirking busty woman. "I am not afraid of boys. They are just immature, that is all. Besides, is not like anyone is going to like a girl like me in a foreign country."

"This is why I am telling you to view this as a chance to start anew. Sakura, I have no right to tell you this, but you should know better. It has been almost 6 years since your mother passed away.

It is time to let it go and move on." Tsunade`s usually harsh tone took a softer note, her amber eyes resting on the slightly widened in surprise emerald ones.

"I will never be able to blend with people like them, nor do I have the intention to do so in the very first place. All I want to do is finish high school, be as invisible as possible and try for med school."

"Don't be such a negativist honey, I am sure you are going to be able to make new friends and have fun.

You are so young and beautiful and you have so much more to discover. Life has just began for you, don't act like an old woman. This is my job." Tsunade brushed a strand of pink hair that fell on Sakura`s glimmering eyes, cupping her cheek tenderly.

A small smile graced the rosette`s petal rose lips, amused at her aunt`s antics. "Heh…like I have been able to befriend someone in the very first place. And I am having fun."

"Yeah, reading those boring classical English literature and spend your time in front of the computer, damaging your eye sight. People will start to think I took you hostage."

"Since when do you care about what people think about you anyways? Don't tell me you have found another lover and you want me to meet him saying he is finally the one.

Cos I am sure this one is not going to be so lenient like the previous one I punched when he tried to imply I should disappear from the house."

"As much as I would like to give you a positive answer, no. But you my dear, are going out of that shell of yours and act like a teenage your age."

"You mean spending my nights like a werewolf, taking the clubs in turn to search for willing guys and shove needles down my veins with the weirdest drugs, that would provide me at least two seconds of euphoria?"

There was not way Sakura was ever able to understand people from her generation. It was pretty bad she absolutely loathed that kind of behavior, but to ever thing she would someday be like that…it gave her the chills.

"Sakura…not all the teenagers act like that jeez…I am talking about finding real friends to understand you and make you gain more…self-confidence."

"This is something I don't think I lack."

"Really? Then why are you trembling like a jelly fish? Or are you testing Parkinson medicine?"

"I am just nervous about moving in a foreign place and start high school. I think the eleventh grade is going to be hell. And I am not sure I am going to keep up with the other students, in terms of knowledge.

You know the schedules are not synchronized…" The emerald eyed girl knew she was rambling, but there was no way she would have the strength to admit she was panicking inside.

"If it does make you feel better, I found out my old University friend Jirayia lives in Jacksonville with his nephew Naruto.

He told me to contact him if I ever go the USA and chat a bit. Naruto is the same age as you and if he inherited his mother`s behavior, then you two would get along pretty well."

"Are you trying to hock me up with you old perverted Guinness record holder for the most rejected by women man`s in history nephew? This is lame aunty, even for you. I am not that desperate."

"No god forbids. The very idea of becoming Jirayia`s relative is worse than hearing sake disappeared from the supermarkets and restaurants, because aliens from Mars came and took all the bottles to fuel their UFOs. Besides…I know what kind a girl you are even if you try to hide it."

Vaguely, Sakura heard the stewardess announcing the landing of the plane, darting her jadeite eyes to the window and take notice of the tall skyscrapers and the city lights. Her new home…

"And what kind of girl am I in your opinion?"

"One that has a second nature for danger. You love to walk on thin ice and crave for the energy and adrenaline of the moment…this is the reason why you were able to be a fantastic…"

"I am sure you have misunderstood. Maybe I have been like that. Now the only second nature I wanna have is a technique to make me invisible in the other`s eyes and let me finish high school, without any problem."

Tsunade shook her head in disbelief. Once Sakura was flying on the scene, stunning everyone with her flawless moves and brilliant technique. The jury as well.

Then she could not even spell the name dancing any longer. All because of an unfortunate happening related to her mother`s death.

The busty woman knew exactly what was washing her niece`s system to the point she hated what she most loved since she first took on dancing classes, at the age of three: guilt. The feeling of remorse was eating her alive.

"My child…one day…I hope one day, you are going to be free from your demons."

The plane successfully landed on the large crowded airport. Sakura and Tsunade slipped past the amount of rushed people, in search for a cab.

The pink haired girl took in her new surroundings, trying to find similarities between Tokyo and the large city that was going to be her new home.

}{

Loud music was blasting through the stereos, successfully covering all the noises the young people were doing.

There were teenagers of all ages making out in all available places, starting from the large heart shaped swimming pool, to the toilets.

Some of them were lucky enough to find an available room they kind of did not mind sharing with some others, for similar purposes. The toilets in the modern area did not serve its initial purpose anymore.

Strong alcoholic beverages poured in plastic glasses were keeping the partying youngsters entertained, while more expensive cars were filling in the already packed yard and street.

Most of them did not even had the required age to drink, but when their parents had enough money to even buy a state's Constitution if their beloved children wanted to, all the police cars were passing the large house, totally overlooking the incident.

A particular young handsome boy was having a girl pinned on the wall, her legs hooked up around his slim waist and her hands fisted in his raven locks, pulling at it with every harder move he did.

Load indecent moans were escaping her throat, while the dark male was thrusting inside her relentlessly, not caring if she was even aroused to begin with, wanting nothing more than to satisfy his hunger…and raging hormones. He was a teen after all and a really fit one.

"Argh…faster…harder!" The said girl slipped her hands down his navy shirt to feel the lean muscles of his pectorals and abs, even more turned on at the feel of him under her fingertips. And the fact that she was doing it with the most wanted guy alive was fueling her ego even more.

She left nail scratches down his chiseled chest making him growl, knowing exactly he liked that particular gesture.

He complied with her request by palming her toned thighs to spread her legs wider for a better access and raised her butt higher to hit a deeper angle inside her that made the girl scream in pleasure.

"Yes! Like that! Don't stop…." Mei Terumi was one of the most popular girls in the school, as the leader of the cheerleading team and one of the girls Sasuke liked to fuck every chance he got, the said woman taking much delight in bragging to the others about how good he was in bed or how big he was, wanting nothing more than to use his image to stay in the top.

The only thing that interested her was his dick and the advantages that came with being seen in public with him. The two of them even formed a couple for two weeks, beating the young Uchiha`s previous record in dating someone for five days.

Everyone knew the high school's heartthrob did not waste time with things he deemed unimportant as relationships.

Same went for his group of friends, all being rich players with no particular interest for women, except for their bodies. So Mei and Sasuke were not dating anymore, since the said girl had the guts to cheat on him and had a threesome at a party with two older guys, foolishly thinking he was not going to be there.

People were still talking about the young Uchiha beating two high school students, older than him till the ambulance came and the huge scandal he and Mei had, the two of them not even sparing a glance for two months straight.

The brown haired girl and his gang of cheerleader friends did not even serve lunch in the school cafeteria. Of course Sasuke was not the one to leave that place and coward in dark corners like she did.

He did not care in the bit, wasting no time in finding himself another fuck toy, from his group of fangirls. In fact, except for some girls labeled as unpopular and weird that were living in their own fantasy world, all the girls from the school were fantasizing over the rich handsome Uchiha heir.

Sasuke Uchiha was the younger of the two sons of the famous Uchiha Fugaku, the extremely rich hotel chains owner, a feared man in the industry, married with the stunning looking sweet Mikoto.

The stoic father had his high hopes on the older of his sons, Itachi, who was studying business and economy in Vienna, totally neglecting his other son.

So Sasuke, when he realized her was worth nothing in his father`s eyes, even if he tried in vain to be acknowledge by the man that was supposed to be his role model, turned his back on his family and spent their money on parties, drugs and expensive cars, not having any concrete future plan.

In fact, what he really wanted in that moment, was the annoying girl he had trapped between his hard rock body and the wall, to stop screaming into his ears.

Even with the loud music and the screaming people, echoing from the first floor, her high pitched false sugar practiced moans were a major turn off. And people used to call her popular. Sasuke would have laughed at their imbecility.

"Stop…fucking screaming into my ears, you are driving me nuts."

The raven haired Uchiha crashed his soft lips on Mei`s slightly bruised ones, biting her lower lip harsh to make her open her mouth more, just to slip his tongue inside, battling the girl for dominance.

The very idea of kissing her after God only knew what purpose her mouth has served as was making Sasuke feel like throwing up all the drinks he had.

At least she shut up.

"I am the only one that…ahhhh…can drive you nuts, Sasuke…."

The captain of the cheerleading team was an eternal delusional that thought the man that was ramming wildly into her core was going to overlook the small incident and realize the two of them had to be together. The popular girl and the hottest male. Picture perfect.

"Drugs can too. But I don't feel like washing my body in sulfuric acid after smoking them."

Sasuke slipped his hand under Mei`s tight blue tank top, giving a squeeze to her right breast, not even amazed of the fact that she was not wearing any bra underneath, like the willing slut she was. He vaguely considered the time he has been together with her, the worst period of his high school.

"Don't be ridiculous. If I disgust you so much, why are you always coming back to me?"

"Because Karin was busy and the other whores of your friends are too drunk to even have any sort of reaction. Fucking them would be necrophilia."

Sasuke felt his release close, wanting nothing more than feel the rush of adrenaline burst into his veins at the feel of the upcoming orgasm, and get the hell out of there. The party was not living to his expectations. And she started to nag him about getting together with him again.

"…You…say this but…I know you want me, it is just obvious, even if you didn't answer any of my calls this summer."

All the summer holiday, Mei has tried in vain to get in contact with the young Uchiha, going as far as to ask for his whereabouts at the Uchiha household, but his mother Mikoto who truly did not like the girl, reluctantly told her the raven haired boy was visiting his brother in Austria.

"Annoying. If I wanted you I could have had you, besides it is you that always look for me, even if you are with that looser of a football player."

Currently, Mei and the captain of the football team were a couple that tried their best to look happy, but everyone knew she was cheating on him big times.

"Sasuke…let's be together again." Mei felt her body tremble in delight at the way Sasuke was roughly palming her breast and pinched her reddened nipple, all the while rocking inside her slick passage, taking both of them straight to cloud nine.

Out of all the men she has slept with, the cheerleader could not find a finer guy like Sasuke. She shoved her nails down his shoulders, meeting his sharp thrusts midway.

"There is something you seem to not understand Mei, but I am willing to repeat it you until it enters your fucking head…"

Sasuke pumped inside the brown haired girl until he felt himself explode inside of her, not wasting any time in pulling himself out of her, throw the used condom into the toilet, zip his pants and brush his fingers through his messy raven locks. "…the two of us, have never been together."

He did not turn around to hear what she was screaming, not interested in the fact that she has not found her release and opened the door roughly, cursing all the drinks he had for the lack of balance.

And he was not fast enough to avoid hitting his equally intoxicated self proclaimed best friend straight in his nose, sending him successfully on the floor.

"What the hell Teme, you could have killed me." Naruto did his best to prompt his hands on the ground and push his body up, standing and facing his friend with a dumb look on his face.

He could not see him very well, because apparently the owners of the house have not paid the electricity bill.

"Hn…that would have been a good thing for the humanity. One less looser to inhale the oxygen."

"Stupid bastard…" A pair of cerulean eyes did a quick scan on the male in front of him, eying him suspiciously. Sasuke`s hair was a mess, his shirt was pulled out of his pants and he had bite marks on his neck.

He pushed him out of the door and popped his head inside where Mia was busy fingering herself in a very suggestive position with her back prompted on the wall, making him slap his forehead.

"You did it again…with her. Why?"

The raven haired Uchiha was already descending the stairs, tripping on a really drunk pair he recognized as being his classmates that found it funny to go at it right there, making the male miss his…target in the process. He did not care anyways.

"Why do you care?"

Naruto run after his friend, pulling him roughly on his shoulders, almost making the two of them loose balance and fall. Sasuke shoved his hand away, vaguely asking himself where the door was.

"Because I am your best buddy, don't ignore me you jerk!"

"Go fuck yourself Naruto or ask someone to do it for you."

"I swear I am going to murder you someday and make a fortune with selling your body parts to your rabid fangirls."

"I am not going to dwell on that too much, because I am more than certain you don't even know the name of all the body parts."

"Just the ones that interest me."

"Just…shut the hell up already and let's get out of this place. This party bores the hell out of me."

Both Naruto and Sasuke pulled the people out of their way, trying to slip past the grinding and dancing couples that were swaying their hips and threw their arms in the air, moving wild and carefree, each of them having at least one drink.

It was a huge orgy. The young sun kissed Uzumaki wondered if at least half of them would be able to wake up in the morning and go to school. He even entertained the idea of asking his uncle to call the school and say he was sick. Not that he was not going to be.

"Someone has spiked the punch…"

The onyx eyed Uchiha snorted loudly, roaming through his pocket for the car keys. If only he would remember where did he leave his car…Aha, he would unlock the doors and follow the direction of the alarm.

Yeah…that was going to work. "And what would you have expected to drink at a party dobe? Plums juice? Are you turning into a grandma? Maybe a knitting kit is going to be a proper present for your birthday."

The sun kissed Uzumaki was standing awkwardly in front of Sasuke`s black Mercedes, asking himself if his friend was in his right mind to begin with.

The answer was quite obvious if he were to consider the click of the turned on ignition and the roar of the powerful engine.

Sasuke rolled down the window and screamed at his expectant friend, annoyed by his reluctant attitude.

"The hell are you waiting for dobe? Get in before some loser decides to leave as well and block the road."

"You don't seriously consider driving in your state, do you?"

"No, I consider finding some stray dogs and to harness them to pull my car, imagining they are husky…just get in or drop it."

"Teme get off the car, you are not going to drive. You had twenty freaking whiskey shots and that was only at the swimming pool. You smoke as well."

Reluctantly, Naruto got in the passenger seat, not even bothering with the seat belt. If by some miracle his raven haired friend is going to avoid a car crash, then he sure as hell would not be saved by a mere belt.

"Shut up dobe and watch for any loser I am not able to see. Why the freaking Hell is so dark in here anyways?"

Sasuke threw the big luxury car into reverse and stepped on the gas taking a sharp U-turn and speeding on the empty streets, breaking the speed limit. Not that the world limit had a significance into his mind.

Beside him, Naruto felt like throwing up. "Bastard slow down already, I don't want to spend the first day of school at the police section…or hospital."

"Don't you dare vomiting on my leather seats or that is going to be the least of your problems."

When the much wanted non stop supermarket came into his view, Sasuke spotted some parking spot for handicapped people and not even caring he was taking someone else's rightful place, stepped onto the brake almost throwing his friend on the window.

"I swear you should have been banned from driving…or walking. Even walking with you is dangerous."

Folding his hands on his stomach, the tanned boy followed his friend inside the supermarket, thanking all the Heavens he knew for it being almost deserted, welcoming the cool air conditioning that did wonders for his system.

"Why are we here anyways? Teme wait for me you idiot."

"Don't be so loud you knucklehead, my head is killing me already. Now where the heck is that…aha. Tequila, Rum and Brandy. Come."

"Why do you need all that drinks anyways? You already smell like a distillery." Naruto could not believe his friend was still able to drink more than he had. It was always the same.

Whenever summer holiday was over, some popular guy or girl threw what was considered to be the wildest party to celebrate, resulting in a bunch of zombies lying half dead half awake on the class, paying attention to whatever the teachers said, like a kindergarten kid listening to Einstein's theories…in Latin.

And his friend was overdoing it like always, using his family name to motivate his absences and ditch the classes in the first three days. But he would be damned if Naruto was going to school the next day alone.

"To escape the disgusting taste on my mouth. That Mei is worse than I remembered her. And I absolutely hate her disgusting peaches and cinnamon lipstick. That shit should be banned from the indistry."

"I should call the mental hospital and ask if they are short of patients. I am sure they would have no problem in giving you a room. Or maybe you have escaped there for all I know."

"Talk all that you want. Do you have any cash on you?"

"Why asking me this? Aren`t you the loaded one? Or are you that shitfaced that you have forgotten your credit card's pin number?"

"Don't be ridiculous. It is just my mom…" Sasuke was already moving the shelf with the drinks in the shopping basket, the image of his beautiful mother briefly coming into his mind.

If there was a person he really loved in his life, that was Mikoto, the only one in the family that supported him and truly loved him.

His brother Itachi claimed he was really fond of his younger brother, but ever since he started his studies, their relationship was not that close like they were kids anymore. He would not like to start thinking about his father…

"Haha is she still checking on your bank account to see what you have spent your money on?"

"Unfortunately. And she did not even stop when I turned eighteen."

"You have just turned eighteen bastard so stop making us look like closet alcoholics, pay for this because I have no penny on me and get out of here. That security dude looks menacing."

The raven haired really busy Uchiha threw a glance in the direction of the said man, snorting loudly. "The only menacing thing regarding him…is his obvious passion for fast food. His belly has the size of my car's back seat. Now we only need some lemon and Cola…"

}{

"What is that term you youngsters always use when you find something that catches your attention…hm…cool! This looks really cool!" Tsunade had her arms folded over her deep cleavage, resting her frame on the doorway.

Sakura let out a small giggle, shaking her head in disbelief. "Aunty, if you truly want to find yourself a man you should consider your advices more."

The pink haired beauty has just finished gluing posters on the boring white walls, rocks stars and kpop idols smiling at her from each side of the room. She fished her hands on her shoulders, turning around to face the blonde woman.

"What advices? Is that a man or a girl? Cos I am having problems with the gender…and I am a medic. If this is your idea of handsome men I am afraid you are going to die a single lady, like me."

"Weren't you the one always saying I need to act more like my age? He is one of the most famous kpop singers from the new wave.

A walking legend. And I find him really hot." It was past midnight when Tsunade and Sakura finished unpacking all the boxes and check if the water and electricity were running properly.

They had some troubles with the internet connection, much to the emerald eyed girl`s dismay, but Tsunade has already called for an electrician to check on the problem the next day.

The hospital has provided their new doctor a small fancy looking house, with a single store and a small yard, in a pretty quiet neighborhood not far from her working place.

Unfortunately, the high school was quite far from the house, so Sakura would have to take the subway or the bus to get there. And the amber eyed woman was willing to give her Volkswagen Golf from time to time, when she could.

"I am acting like my age. It is just that I have a young heart full of energy. Besides, isn't it great that I am such an open minded aunt? Look, I am not even trying to comment of that…what the hell is that?"

Tsunade came beside her dear pink haired niece, resting her hands on her small shoulders, her amber eyes darting in all directions. She could not understand her generation and her hobbies.

"It is a dream catcher and that are my lucky scented candles. Open minded? You have just insulted my idols. At least we have separate bathrooms, because you are taking too much time with your daily routine."

"Pfuuu…for a moment I thought you got new hobbies like fortune telling. Hey, looking this good takes much time you know? I did not insult them, those record labels did it by making them look like women.

By the way, I was thinking if you would like, you can drop by the hospital tomorrow after school and shop together. I am sure you would like some pretty clothes to go well with that beautiful features of yours, how is that?"

"Sounds good I guess…ok, it sounds really really really good!" Sakura turned around and threw her arms around the busty woman's neck embracing her tightly. She was not quite interested in such things, but nevertheless she was a young girl and she too had a soft spot for perfumes and cosmetics….and T-shirts…and hoodies.

"Then is a deal! By the way…are you hungry?"

"Yeah, that food from the plane looked like something they serve in jail. The ticket was not worth the price. And I think I have broken a teeth in trying to eat those peanuts…they were peanuts I guess, weren't they?"

"Who knew? I was busy trying to figure out what was swimming in my soup."

"Do you think they serve pizza at this hour? Or Chinese food?"

"Probably not. Some of us should go to that supermarket we have spotted from the cab and buy some musli and fruits."

"You mean that one with a red sign on it?"

"Yeah that one. I would go because it is dangerous for you to go alone at this hour, but I have to check on the attic and back yard and see what is the deal with that bulb that is not working in the basement."

"It is alright aunty. You take your time and put the males into shame with your skills as an electrician, while I am going to find something unhealthy and full or fats and calories food for us to eat." Sakura was already at the door not giving Tsunade a chance to protest.

"Do you need money? Take my credit card dear!"

"I have already done it aunty!"

"Really?" Tsunade slipped a hand into her back pocket, realizing she did not have her wallet anymore. "That sneaky little blossom…when did she…?"

In all honesty the emerald eyed girl had expected to hate on the new place, but found herself unable to do so.

The fancy pretty quiet neighborhood seemed clean and friendly and from what she could see, her neighbors were mostly families with small children. The old couple that lived across the street even brought them a cherry pie, welcoming the two women in their small community.

She felt like breathing fresh air and let her mind clean from all the nagging thoughts when she envisioned her first day at the new school.

New school meant new people, automatically people that were not going to like her. At her old school, she was not able to be popular of pass as invisible, because of her exotic gorgeous looks that attracted a lot of attention and envious stares.

Many times she has been bullied by the other girls, even going as far as to pretend they were her friend, then finding the most unoriginal methods to humiliate her in front of the others, such as throwing cold water on her when she entered the classroom, spit in her food, or slip dead animals in her bag when she was not paying attention.

The small supermarket was already in her field of view and Sakura wasted no time in getting inside. It was pretty cold outside for that period and she has just passed a group of weird looking guys that whistled in her general direction and tried to get her attention.

There was barely anyone in the shop, much to her pleasure, so the pink haired girl took a basket, politely greeted the young tired looking cashier and started to wander through the shelves, looking for the fruits and vegetables. _"Don't this people have anything that does not look like cancer or diabetics?" _

}{

"Teme, why the heck do you need lemons for Heaven`s sake? Don't tell me you decided to convert your sinful alcoholic soul to the Holly lemonade?" Naruto started to feel queasy, all the drinks he had taking a toll on him.

And Sasuke looked as serene as a gentle breeze, occasionally hitting his head and threatening him into shutting up or he was going to be chocked with the big pineapples they have just passed.

The worst part was that the sun kissed Uzumaki knew his friend was not kidding. He had it in him to do so.

"Aren`t you the one feeling sick? Don't you know lemons are good for drunk imbeciles like you?"

"You are equally drunk you bastard! And they are only good for your damn Tequila shots so stop trying to pretend you care about me."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, looking in the direction of the red headed cashier lady that was mentally undressing him with her not so subtle ogling, licking her lips and batting her eyelashes when she thought he was looking at her.

In all honesty, what the raven haired Uchiha was truly looking at was the shelf behind her, where all the cigarettes were resting. _"Stupid brainless fangirls…"_

"Yeah, I agree, but at least I am not a dobe like you. Why do you even get drunk Naruto, I thought alcohol attacks the nervous system which you totally lack."

"The what? Stop talking like Kurenai sensei you scare me." The beautiful biology teacher Kurenai Yuuhi was giving Naruto hell whenever she was asking him to answer her questions and that happened every hour.

The only thing that saved his grades and made him pass was the fact that the blonde guy was always copying the answers from his coal eyed friend.

"Dude…stop reminding me of that damn school, I have five more hours to spend my days of freedom so stop spoiling my fun."

"You mean…are you really going to come to the first day tomorrow? Well, of course you will even if I have to barge into your ridiculously large bedroom and forcefully drag your ugly body myself."

"Mom is never going to allow that."

"Hehe she is the one that suggested me." Mikoto and Naruto`s dead mother Kushina were friends since high school and they were really close, hence their son`s friendship. It was not like Sasuke had a choice in the matter, because the loud energetic happy boy stayed glued to him and told everyone he viewed him as his brother.

Sasuke proceeded to the cashier, content with what he has bought. He knew all to well that he had to take his idiot blonde friend home with him and go to school together.

It was not that he actually intended to go to school, but he kind of run out of plausible excuses. Apparently the principal has grown up a brain while cultivating his precious cactuses. That old man was senile as hell.

"Fuck you dobe."

"Not if you were the last human stand…" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw hitting the floor and his eyes shot open, pointing at something in front of him, his mouth moving comically like a fish out of water. Sasuke was mentally asking himself what drug could he have ingested to have such symptoms.

"What are you doing you moron?"

"An angel!"

"A what? Please tell me you did not smoke hashish again, because my brain is not able to hear the story of the dancing on the rainbow mushrooms and a porn Cinderella, serving cocktails in Hawaii."

Naruto, not even paying attention to his friend, grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the cashier, having anime hearts in his light eyes, drooling like a rabid fan, much to Sasuke`s horror. The only thing that made his blonde friend that enthusiastic were the breaks and his precious ramen.

Sakura was really content with all the protein bars, cereals, milk and white grapefruit she found among the dietetic products, her stomach grumbling in hunger.

Having Tsunade around, that woman was not going to tolerate unhealthy food in her house, so the jadeite eyed girl has adopted her way of living, keeping fit and not having health problems.

But as she was about to pay for the food, while she was busy pulling out her wallet, something has caught her attention, meaning someone that had the audacity to cut the line and roughly shove her on the side.

Now if she was about to be honest, the rosette was everything but a patient and polite young girl she was not, not after she has spent six years with the spit fire Tsunade and her harsh temper.

Sure she knew when to be calm and collected, but she did not take shit from people. Even if she was always picked on she was not afraid to defend herself or voice and frustrations and that was the reason why she let the words fly from her mouth, acting before thinking.

"HEY! What the heck do you think you are doing? I was the first in line!"

"Hn…I am sure you were…but I might have overlooked it."

"Why you little…" It was in the moment she darted her eyes from a star struck cashier lady that looked like she has reached Nirvana, to the owner of the low sensual baritone voice did Sakura promptly dropped the small wallet, her eyes going wide as saucers and the words got stuck in her throat.

There, in front of her, with the most arrogant attitude ever known, stood a God in a human form. The jadeite eyed lady blinked rapidly shaking her head once, almost not quite believing what she was seeing. Tsunade has been right. Her idea of a handsome man was totally not according to the reality.

Sakura could only stare in awe at the pair of the most beautiful onyx eyes she has ever seen in her life, that were eying her playfully. She could not stop herself from scanning the male in front of her, like she was in front of an expensive picture made by a famous artist.

His midnight jet silky hair, stylized in the most unique spiky way, with longer strands was framing his perfect sculpted face perfectly, his pale skin and sharp lines and angles giving him a regal aura and the so kissable full lips were curled in a cocky delicious smirk that clouded her vision for a moment.

It was pretty difficult not to observe how tall and well sculpted he really was, because that silky navy expensive looking shirt he was wearing, with the first two buttons opened, was giving a beautiful view of his chiseled chest and the pink haired gaping girl would take a guess he was loaded as well.

Never in her life has Sakura seen such a handsome man, not even among her idols and he was close enough for her to smell her amazing cologne, mixed with the obvious amount of drinks he had.

But that was beside the point. She came out of her stupor and let her emerald eyes fix his own coal ones, taking him by surprise. "Finish that sentence and if I am satisfied with the answer, I might allow you to pay first."

That made her snap. She snorted visibly. "Allow me? Who are you, the President? Last time I checked he was older and taller…and had manners. Something you totally seem to lack. Now back off, I have got stuff to do."

Not even waiting for his answer, Sakura turned her head to face the cashier that was busy processing what she has just witnessed and basically threw the necessary money on the counter, folding her arms, eyebrows rose expectantly.

"Oh my God Teme I never thought I would have lived the day when some girl was going to tell you how much of a bastard you really are bwhahaha!"

When Naruto caught the sight of Sakura, he swore he discovered Nirvana, not believing how hot the girl really was, despite her regular clothes. He swore it was love at first sight. He even forgot he was drunk.

And of course his brooding emo friend decided to be a smartass and act like the rude gorilla he was, not giving a damn about anyone around him. Apparently that pink haired girl, that was no older than them decided such manners should have been punished.

The sun kissed boy came in between the silent people, preventing his friend to do something he would regret, startling the beautiful lady that was busy cursing the cashier lady for giving her less money than she was supposed to, asking her if she has studied math with the janitor.

"Soooo what is a beautiful lady like you doing here at this late hour?"

Sasuke, who was busy processing what exactly happened, not quite used to people taking back at him, resisted the urge to slap his forehead at his dumb friend and his hook up lines. As if he was not hanging enough with him to learn some good ways to lure a girl.

"I came here to plant poppies because obviously this is the purpose of this place, hence the red sign on the entrance." Sakura was busy shoving the food in her bag, wanting nothing more than to leave the place.

Just her luck to encounter the city's delinquents and their imbecile remarks, like she was thrown back in her old high school, were the other guys tried to flirt with her in the same way.

She pulled the zipper and basically sprinted out of the door, in the stillness of the night, thankful that her house was really close to the shop.

Of course she had no such luck to escape there without the two boys not following, because someone has grabbed her arm roughly, making her drop the bag and forced her to turn around and face the owner.

If that girl really thought he was one to mess up with, Sasuke would have laughed at her misfortune.

Normally, he would not have been bothered with such things at that hour when he smoked and drank more than he should, but there was something in the attitude of the fired up girl that made him curious.

Those eyes…those shimmering full of emotion beautiful emerald eyes were intriguing him to no end. Why did she not try to flirt with him, when it was more than obvious she found him attractive?

That was a first and it was…refreshing. He was starting to get sick of the lewd stares he got from everyone that crossed his general direction.

"Where do you think you are going after insulting me like that?"

"Insulting you?! Don't force your luck you jerk, because if I truly wanted to insult you, you wouldn't have lived enough to hear the ending. I am pretty sure such curses to describe people like you were not even invented."

Sakura started to panic inside. Of course she knew the much taller guy that had his deep dark eyes boring into her own, like he was trying to burn her skull with the powerful gaze, had the power to do everything he wanted and she already took some steps from the supermarket where she could find help from the security guard. But there was something about him that made the girl…feel attracted to him.

The way he acted, his heated look, his clothes and demeanor screamed he was a bad boy and he was not afraid to show it.

Her jadeite slightly wide eyes caught the sight of a black shiny Mercedes and her thoughts of him being rich were confirmed. She also caught the sight of all the drinks he bought, so it meant he truly was not a saint.

"Do you even realize what you are saying?"

To prove his point, Sasuke tightened his hold on the girl, pulling her much smaller frame closer to his hard rock one, slightly bothered by the way she was visibly trembling in anxiety, but the emotion was kept away from her stare.

She tried to hide her fear and she almost succeeded. Almost because Sasuke knew better his effect on the others. And bullying people was definitely something he did along with his friends.

"If I didn't it would only mean I am just as intoxicated as you are!" Sakura was not aware of the fact that she has raised her voice an octave, alerting Naruto who saw the scene and came beside Sasuke, grabbing his wrist and trying to pry his hand apart from the girl, in vain. He did not even flinch.

"Teme stop it, you are scaring her."

"She is the one provoking me."

"You are the one molesting me, let go!" Sakura tried to free herself, to no avail. She started to tremble and a quick glance around confirmed her there was no one around to rescue her.

She was in trouble. Maybe she should have played along with him, accept the mistake she has not done in the first place and try another approach.

"Bastard I say let her go!"

"Fuck off dobe and wait in the car."

"Shit man, just calm the hell down and let her go, you don't want to create more problems. C`mon."

The blonde Uzumaki dropped the bag with all the drinks, the sound of breaking glass echoing on the deserted street, and grabbed his friend by the collar, forcing him to look in his general direction.

Sasuke threw Naruto a glance that would make a grown up cower in fear, as if daring him to go further. When Sasuke was angry, he did not make the difference between friends of enemy. And he was drunk as well.

"Naruto let…go."

"Not until you let her go."

Naruto was used to his dark brooding friend`s attitude, nothing that he did fazing him. And he was immune to his famous glare as well. But to go as far as to scare a beautiful girl was beside the point.

"I give you three seconds to vanish."

"It is all that I need to mop the floor with you."

The Uzumaki shook his friend by the collar of his shirt to make him snap out of his rage and consider the situation. He was not a stupid guy and everyone knew it.

"C`mon dude, you don't want your mother to find out you have hurt a girl, do you? You are better than this, don't act like those losers from the basketball and football team."

Seizing the opportunity, Sakura punched Sasuke in the solar plexus with her available hand, skillfully lowering her hips unnoticeably to gain speed and made a shocked Sasuke stumble backwards, giving her the chance to make a run for it not looking around.

Although she has been a skilled dancer, Tsunade has thought her niece how to defend herself, the much older woman being a martial art expert, so contrary to popular beliefs, the pink haired girl knew how to fight. She did not show it thought in front of the others, afraid to being provoked. But the situation asked for it.

And she was more than relieved when her home came into her field of view, daring inside and scaring the living daylights of Tsunade, who was busy cleaning the stove, waiting for her.

"Sakura! My god what happened? Are you that hungry or are you chased by small sinister dwarfs that want to eat your brain?"

Tsunade darted her eyes to her panting niece, that planted the bag on the desk, pulling out the chair and threw her body on it, massaging her temples. She could not believe what happened.

"Aunty Tsunade…call the Zoo and ask them if they are missing two brainless violent loud baboons, because one of them tried to molest me earlier."

Tsunade came beside her niece, scanning her body from any possible injury. She was glad she found none.

"Dear, I am sorry, I should not have send you in the very first place. What if something happened to you My God!"

The blonde woman pulled Sakura into her arms, holding her tightly. If something was to happen to the emerald eyed girl, she would not be able to face her passed away sister in the after life. Sakura returned her embrace, patting her back in reassurance.

"Don't worry aunty, shit happens, you cannot prevent it. Besides I am fine."

Tsunade brought two bowls, pouring the cereals and milk and two spoons, taking a sit in front of the jadeite eyed girl that wasted no time in stuffing her face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…they were drunk, so I have managed to hit one of them and run. They did not follow me."

"Good. We can resume the training if you want…"

"Sure. In the weekends, because I am sure we are going to be really busy in the next weeks."

"Whenever you feel like. By the way…I have arranged your trophies on your room, behind those questionable looking candles you swore are not used by voodoo practitioners or Satanists."

Sakura gripped the spoon tightly, pursing her lips. She did not want her past to haunt her whenever she woke up in the morning. "It would have been better if you throw them at the garbage or sell them and use the money to fix the internet connection."

Tsunade exhaled deeply, running out of ideas of how would she be able to make the girl come into her senses and not deprive her from her secret passion anymore.

It was just so obvious. Her niece wanted to dance again, but her trauma would not let her. And she was too damn stubborn to talk to a psychiatrist.

"Listen Sakura…I think you should…check for some dance clubs at your new school. I am sure they will accept you. After all, you were the best."

"I am not interested in…wait a second…don't tell me you have chosen that school precisely because you knew they do have such clubs. Aunty how could you have done this?"

Sakura rose from her table not able to contain her tears anymore. She was sick in sharing salty liquid whenever the topic was discussed. How would the amber eyed woman ever consider she was going to start anew while facing the past in the same time? What about letting go and moving on?

"Sakura, this is not about…"

"NO! Don't you see how much damage it does to me? How many nights do you want to see my crying and taking sleeping pills? How many nightmares are going to keep me awake…"

She was already at the door, sobbing, stopping her movements for a second to address her aunt in a whisper.

"How many people must die for it…" And run to her room. Tsunade dropped her spoon and let her head rest on her arms, not bothering to stop her. And a loud thud followed by a shut door made her realized the pink haired girl`s problem…was far worse than she imagined.

}{

"Teme you are already over 120 mph, if you want to race for the F1 at least hit the high way instead of barely avoiding all the street cats and drunkards! Hey watch out!"

Naruto was not even able to look in front of him, leaning in the passenger seat, praying for his life. Sasuke was not angry. He was enraged. A solid proof being the broken drink bottles and the blood leaking from his right arm he was keeping clenched on the steering wheel.

"If you have a problem with the way I drive dobe, why don't you get out?"

"Ok. Stop the car because I sure as hell want to live another minute."

"No. I don't have time for this so if you want to get out, you can roll down the window and jump."

"Are you fucking crazy? I would be smashed to the ground like a fly!" Although that would have been better than be smashed by a truck that came from the opposite direction, because the raven haired Uchiha was not even keeping his own side of the road.

"Then take your hoodie down and use it as a parachute. But maybe you should stop your damn complaining and let me think."

Sasuke was so furious, he was sure all the alcohol and drugs magically vanished form his system, rage flowing through her veins. No one dared to touch him and lived to tell his nephews, and no matter now attractive the girl might have been, she was going to get it. He was going to make sure of it. And when he found it…

"You bastard, why the heck are you so angry again?"

The young Uchiha spoke low and menacing. "Naruto…"

"It was your damn fault to begin with. It is not my fault you act like a cavemen. I honestly cannot understand why all the girls are so obsessed with you, because you treat them like shit. Mei especially."

"Why are you still talking about that slut again? And manners are things you should not talk about dobe, because you are a total stranger of the subject."

Where was his house anyways? There was an unexplainable thing that happened to Sasuke and that was he always missed the street of his house.

He was not envisioning it at his home, because there were only people he despised living in there, except for his mother.

He hoped she was still visiting a distant relative in another city, because her youngest intoxicated son, dragging his future beaten up blonde friend that was equally intoxicated up to his room, was not something she would have liked to see.

When he caught the sight of the huge gate to his villa, he took out the remote control, opened the fence and speeded in the direction of his garage. His mother`s red Corvette was not inside so he was lucky.

He has no idea where his father was. Maybe the man got lost in the Bermuda Triangle. The only regret Sasuke would have had was going to be the fact that he missed the moment to record the event and stream it on the internet.

He got out of the car and not quite bothered to listen to his loud annoying friend, who was busy nagging him like he was his grandma, rushed to his room.

"Because you have the same attitude over women in general and this is bugging me. Why do you act like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like a total bastard!" Naruto entered Sasuke`s room, jumping on his bed, lying on his tummy.

Sasuke wasted no time in undressing himself, taking a towel and going straight to the bathroom, not bother to hide from his childhood friend. They knew the most embarrassing things about one another anyways.

"Can't help it. Ladies go crazy after my attitude."

"You make everyone go crazy with your attitude you moron!"

"And I don't give a fuck about any of them." The onyx eyed boy turned on the cold shower letting the drops hit his alabasters skin and calm his nerves.

All that he was able to see before his eyes, was a pair of glimmering furious eyes and a girl hitting him in the chest with enough force to push him back. In that moment, Sasuke made a vow: if he was going to ever encounter that girl again, hell was what she was going to get.

}{

"Ok so now I am nervous." Sakura took in the tall building in front of her, biting her lower lips and fidgeting her hands, not quite sure of the clenching feeling she had in her stomach. First day of school…new place, new faces, new people to avoid. She already felt sick and she did not get enough sleep. She skipped breakfast as well.

Tsunade placed a hand on her niece's small back, patting her in a motherly way. "Don't worry my Cherry Blossom, it is going to be all right, you will see. Do you have your schedule?"

A pair of jadeite eyes scanned the timetable in front of her, already hating the subjects she had. It was the first day of school and they found it funny to put calculus, biology, chemistry, music and health science to give them a good wake up call.

"Whoever made this schedule was either high or had a really twisted sense of humor."

"C'mon honey, it is not so bad. When I was young, we had three hours of calculus in a row, followed by physics and a foreign language we choose."

"I would never understand why you took on Latin…"

"Because no one else did it and I had top grades for my guts to chose a subject that gave everyone hell."

"No you didn't. You only chose that to ogle the handsome teacher."

"In my defense, he had a good accent."

"I am sure he did. Oh shit the bell. Aunty, thank you for driving me, but I have to go." Alarmed, Sakura kissed her aunt on the cheek and bolted out of the car, taking her bag and running towards the entrance. And when she entered the building, she thought she was going to die in shock. _"Oh shit…"_

The amount of students populating the long large hall was overwhelming and of course when she made her glorious appearance, meaning tripping on the last stair and almost hitting the floor, gaining her balance in the last moment, everybody stopped their movements, eying her intently.

The pink haired girl held her breath, remaining rooted in the place, feeling totally out of the picture. A quick look around assured her of two things: one, most of the students were rich and second, she was going to be an outcast.

"Pf…who is that tramp?"

"_She looks like a slut. What is with that weird hair?"_

"I bet those clothes were taken from the garbage! What? She is scared shitless?"

"_I think she is going to faint! Her face is red hahahaha!"_

"Dude, that chick is kinda hot looking!"

"_Hey babe, got lost?"_

All the whispers and stares…it was ten times worse than she would have expected. Sakura inhaled deeply, thinking about what Tsunade has told her, straightened her pose, threw her bag over shoulder and crossed the hall, trying not to appear bothered by the rude stares she got.

Of course everyone would observe the new girl, because she had the aura of the new comer written all over her face.

A quick peek at the girls that were eying her with superior looks helped the pink haired girl make an impression of just what kind of people her new mates were going to be.

Flashy dresses, tight tops, branded skinny jeans, high heel, manicured nails and dyed hairstyles.

Those girls looked ready to go to a club, rather than school, so Sakura with her pair of black sneakers, black tight Jeans, white T-Shirt and black long cardigan felt like a mouse.

She had her long pastel pink hair tied in a messy ponytail, with a longer strand framing her face, looking stylish and her light pink fade eye shadow and pink gloss to enhance her beautiful features, and that only attracted the other guy`s attention, much to the other girl`s jealousy.

She bowed her head, not quite able to see much of the angry stares. Her knees turned to jelly and she felt like fainting. It was just as bad as she thought she would be. The same treatment coming from the popular kids. And she realized…she had no idea where the secretary was.

"You…are the most delicate flower I have ever seen in my life!" Ok, so to add to her already visible discomfort, some guy decided to be funny.

You see, there were moments Sakura really thought she was suffering from split personality, because one moment she feeling like turn around and run and in the other she felt like punching someone.

She was already at the end of the hall, leaving a group of staring and laughing crowd behind. Good thing they started to spread and go in their class rooms.

"Ok, that was definitely the lamest pick up line I have ever heard in my life!" Sakura turned around abruptly just to come face to face to a ridiculous looking kid, clad in a green jumpsuit, with a hairstyle the shape of a soup bowl.

It took every fiber of her body not to burst in hysterics. That boy was definitely one of the ones bullied in the backyard. His face just asked for a good beating.

"I am sorry if my remark made you unconformable, but I cannot refrain from admiring such a youthful display of grace and beauty." He even gave her a thumb up, flashing his white teeth, grinning. Sakura let out a loud snort, barely containing a laugh. That was not a bad guy, it was just obvious.

"Hey sorry, I did not mean to be a bitch. Is just the others were kind of staring at me and I got nervous." The emerald eyed girl raised her hand in the direction of a stunned looking boy, giving him a small smile. "I am new here. My name is Sakura."

The boy wasted no time in shaking her hand, tightly, visibly enthusiastic. "Rock Lee! The most beautiful and strong gentleman out of here and your number one fan starting from now. Welcome to our school!"

"You are quite the character you know? How about you tell me where the secretary is? I think I am kind of lost…and late."

Lee wasted no time in taking Sakura`s hand and pulling her on the opposite direction, towards the secretary. The pink haired girl find herself enjoying this one`s character. He looked like an innocent virgin guy that was looking for his place under the sun, trying desperate to blend in, just like her.

And she secretly appreciated his guts to come and greet her, not bothered to express what he thought. Just like her. And her mind unconsciously drifted to the stranger that gripped her arm the previous day, making a comparison.

The guy that brought her to the secretary, barging inside like it was his own property, startling the old woman in the process was average and funny looking, but had a warm personality.

The darker man on the other hand, was tremendously gorgeous in terms of looks, but had a nasty personality.

The emerald eyed girl could not stop herself from thinking which types of characters attracted her more.

Because, despite the dangerous situation she has been in, when she got a closer feel of the raven haired boy, she felt her heart beat faster, and that was not entirely from fear. Her inner self gave her a hit on the head…with a baseball bat for her stupidity.

"Good morning Mrs. James, this is the new student and she doesn't know where her class is!"

The secretary raised her eyebrow at the man, eying him intently. "Does she not have a mouth to speak or are you her manager?"

"I am sorry for letting myself in. My name is Haruno Sakura and I am the transferred student in the eleventh grade. This is my first day." Sakura wanted to spend the whole day in the small office, not quite enthusiastic to meet her new class mates.

All the introductions in front of them…she felt her vision cloud. And the fact that she would eat alone in the school's cafeteria…she bit her lower lip, silently screaming for help.

She had nothing against him, but the idea of being seen with Rock Lee in public was…she did not like that. She would have the word loser imprinted on her forehead.

"Haruno…transferred from Tokyo…you are in Hatake Kakashi`s class. Room number 7. Wait for him outside, he is going to escort you on your class. Do you have the schedule?"

"Yes, I have been given a copy through e-mail."

"Well then…welcome to our school, hope you will enjoy it here. Any problem you have, ask your teacher. He is good with kids."

"Thank you Mrs. Have a nice day." Not wasting anymore time, Sakura bolted out of the office, with Lee following her suit. She took a glance at her wristwatch seeing she was fifteen minutes late, but so was her teacher.

The emerald eyed girl asked herself if he was a good man, because her former sports class teacher was a senile old man, with strabismus and a rally nagging obsession for discipline.

"So, how is Kakashi?"

"Great, he is one of the most beloved teachers out here! He teaches math and I must warn you he is really strict. He was my teacher in the ninth grade and I failed his exam three times."

Sakura stopped in front of a class room that had the number 7 written on it, eying the closed door intently, feeling a lump in his throat. The screaming kids on the inside assured her the teacher did not arrive yet. Was he always that late?

"By the way…what grade are you in?"

"Eleventh, just like you. I must say though…I don't want to scare you but you have some nasty class mates out there…one particularly attracting a lot of attention."

Ok, the sad look into his small round black eyes told Sakura that boy was not that content with his life as a high school student. And what could he possibly mean by not so great mates? She felt the hair on her arms rise in fear. "Why do you say that?"

"You see this place…has a group of really popular people that basically run the school. And the guy that is in your class, is their leader."

"So I am in the same class as the school`s player and bully?" The very idea dreaded Sakura. Just her luck to have crazy class mates. She vaguely wondered what kind of men her class teacher was to handle such kids. They sounded problematic.

"Yeah…I guess you could put it like this."

"By the way, don't you have classes?"

"I do, but our teacher is ill and we have been announced this morning, so we have an hour break. Might as well keep you company until Kakashi is going to arrive. I must warn you he is always late though. Everyone knows he is in his office, reading that deprived should be forbidden book of his."

"Really? Sounds like a handful teacher."

"Why thank you Mister Lee for showing our dear new student the school and introducing me so accurately, but I am going to ask you to go to your class and not make a fuss on the halls. Thank you."

Both Sakura and Lee turned their heads over their shoulder to come eye to eye to a really interesting looking teacher.

He was tall, fit and had a book in front of his face, not even looking in their general direction. The small R written on the cover made Sakura laugh inside like a mad woman. Just what kind of high school was that anyways? And she refrained from asking him about the surgical mask he was wearing, concealing half of his face.

"Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura and I am going to be in your class, Mr. Hatake."

"Oh, so I have been told. I can totally see we are going to have a new princess in here and I can see on your eyes you are different from the other…girls in here." Sakura knew what he meant with that one. She was not a slut like the other girls she passed in the hall. God if all her mates were like that…

"I am leaving. Mr. Hatake, Gai sensei says hello. It was a pleasure to meet you Sakura, please look for me during lunch break.

I want you to meet my friends." Lee waved his hand at the stunned emerald eyed girl, a small smile graced her features. He said friends, so maybe he was not a reject, because that would totally suck. And she will not eat alone.

"Gai sensei? This is how we used to call our teachers in my country…"

"They have a special relationship which I am not going to comment on. C`mon, lets introduce you to the other gang. Don't be afraid, some of them don't bit."

Sakura raised a fine eyebrow at her teacher, not quite pleased of what she was wearing. Involuntarily she gripped the school bag tight, feeling her heart thump loud in her chest and her stomach constrict painfully.

"What do you mean by only some don't bit? What about the others? Is this a class made of vampires? Cos I forgot my garlic at home…"

"Hehe don't mind it, I was joking." Kakashi grabbed the knob door and entered the room, silencing the screaming kids, who rushed at their seats.

On the hall, Sakura felt her knees tremble, panic rushing through her. She did not want to go in there and the feeling was horrible. She was a shy girl that hated public attention.

"Ok kids, before I hear how you have spent your interesting holidays, I must introduce a new student we are going to torture with all the indecent questions we could think about. I am sure you are going to welcome her with open arms, cos if I hear you bother her…"

Ok, Sakura wanted to ironically applaud the man`s attitude, successfully making her ten times more unconformable. She just prayed she was not going to trip or do something embarrassing.

And when her class teacher looked at her nodding once to let her know she could come inside, the emerald eyed girl felt the floor slip away of her feet. _"it is now or never…God don't make me faint don't make me faint don't make me…"_

Sakura entered the classroom with all the confidence she could have mustered, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart, but she was felt like dying when a class full of people had their eyes glued on her, eying her like she had grown a pair of horns and a red nose.

She came right beside her teacher, silently asking him to catch her if she was about to faint. And the older teacher was well aware of her distress.

"Kids, this is our new student. Why don't you introduce yourself to your new colleagues?"

Sakura wanted to be a smartass and tell him how about no, but she could not do so, instead she brushed a strand of hair from her ponytail over her ear, put a small smile on her delicate face and raised her emerald eyes in the direction of the expectant class.

"Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno and starting from today, I am going to be your colleague. I have moved here from Tokyo and my aunt is taking care of me. I am looking forward to meeting you all…_no I don't_…I hope I would make new friends."

Silence.

Then a crowd of whispering and staring people was what Sakura had in front of her eyes. She absolutely loathed to be the new kid.

And it was not the fact that all the boys were scanning her from head to toe, whispering and winking in her direction, or that all the other girls were snorting and throwing her hateful glances the thing that gave a new meaning of the word horror in her vocabulary, but a very suggestive syllable that was going to be the death of her from that moment.

"Hn."

She raised her emerald eyes in the direction of the arrogant noise, forest green clashing with heated onyx ones. There was no mistake in the fact that the owner was the guy Lee was talking about. And to her stupor, it was the raven haired absolutely gorgeous arrogant and dangerous guy she encountered the day before at the local supermarket.

"_Oh no..." _

And his smirk, was more than suggestive.

}{

**Author`s Note:** _Ok, so this is totally something I have written on a whim and decided to post it. I am not sure of the result, but I truly love the idea of a high school fic so yeah…why not? _


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Ok, so Sakura really though there was some angry God up there that took pleasure in laughing at her, because she was certain the feeling of being rooted in her place was not due to the Earth`s gravitation.

In her mind, there was no way that guy she had bothered her last night at the local supermarket was going to be her new classmate for two years. That was ridiculous. No, what was ridiculous was how gorgeous he really looked like and that made the pink haired girl even more uncomfortable than she was.

Although she was in front of a class, full of students that were eying her like they were visiting Luvru, all that she could perceive in front of her, was the absolutely stunning raven haired Uchiha, who looked like a runaway male model.

And it was not just his amazing looks or expensive simple, but sophisticated clothes, but his general aura that placed him straight at the top of his mates, sporting the look of a gang sexy leader with such nonchalance it was almost painful to watch in his general direction.

Unconsciously, Sakura bit her lower lip, feeling her insides turn to jelly at the intense look he was giving her.

Why was he looking at with such a curious look, like he intended to rip her soul apart and feed from her anxious core? It was both maddening and frightening. She did not realized she was staring and that attracted everyone`s attention.

"Huh…another slut to add to Sasuke`s fan club. Take a number and wait for your turn dear."

The emerald eyed girl snapped out of her stupor when she heard the rude remark coming from one of her new colleague. She has made herself a reputation already. Why was everyone implying she was a slut?

Of course, all the classmates burst into laugher. She lowered her gaze to the ground, mentally envisioning her turning around and make a run for it. That was a bad start.

"Yeah…just look at the way she is ogling him!" Another girl that was in the back of the class shouted, much to her classmates` amusement.

"Be careful not to melt princess!"

"Aww poor thing, she is shy!"

"Has cat eaten your tongue?"

Sakura was in the verge of tears. It was basically the same treatment she got at her previous school. Nothing has changed.

Why was everyone hating on her, girls especially? She did nothing wrong, after all, who would not be shocked to see such a handsome classmate in the very first place? _"God please take me now…"_

"Karin, Amy, Mandy and the rest, you successfully won a ticket straight to detention after school and if you carry on young ladies, I am afraid you will have to repeat the eleventh grade next year as well."

Not even removing his eyes from the perverted material he was reading, Kakashi spoke calm, collected and menacing.

If there was something Sakura`s new form master totally disagreed with, was insults thrown towards someone no one knew anything about. He darted his eyes to the girl beside him that looked ready to jump on the window and run, having her head turn on her side, eying a faraway imaginary point outside, looking distant and troubled.

Then the mysterious looking teacher Hatake fixed the young Uchiha with his dark eyes, the said boy doing the exact thing, smirk not leaving his handsome face. Whenever a scandal was taking place in his class or high school in general, he was almost always involved.

"But Mr. Kakashi, why are we the ones that have to spend two hours in detention?" Amy stood up, planting her hands on the hard surface of her desk, pointing at a visibly trembling Sakura.

"Yeah! We did nothing wrong!"

Karin smartly remained quiet. Being in detention implied spending two hours after school, in the company of a loser teacher that almost always fell asleep or simply left the classroom, giving her enough time to find a guy and engage in a make out session.

And if she was going to be lucky, Sasuke would be one of them. She licked her lips, taking a quick glance at him, already turned on at the sight of his gorgeous face.

The red headed was one of his most desperate fangirl and she was one of the lucky ones to actually have his attention from time to time…especially at parties.

"Quiet. Now class, let`s resume what we were trying to do before this ladies got us interrupted. Sakura, why don't you tell us more about yourself?"

Kakashi stood back and eyed the beautiful girl, eyebrow rose expectantly. In all honesty what he wanted to confirm is her value.

It was just obvious the girl was not going to blend in their school`s atmosphere, but there was something about her that screamed she was more than another shy girl, that is going to be bullied in the back of the school.

Yeah, the middle aged class teacher was well aware of what his students did there. But in his mind, the only way for them to grow up and become strong, was to find their inner strength and fight, because in the real world, no one was going to do that for them.

The jadeite eyed girl, almost reluctantly raised her eyes to face the hateful glances she got from the girls that were eying her like she was a pest and the boys who stood with their arms folded, almost like expecting her to carry on in making a fool of herself. "There is nothing interesting…about me to say, Mr. Hatake."

"Hm…I am not quite sure about that. How about tell us about your hobbies? Things you like? Or things you don't like?"

Sakura felt the urge to roll her eyes at the man that was making her more bothered than she already was and tell him the things she hated were him and her new class mates, starting with one particular raven haired one, but she refrained from doing so. She had to be strong.

Her mother taught her. So did her aunt. "I like to do all the things normal teenagers my age do. As for what I really hate…is people judging me without knowing me first."

All the whispers ceased and the class went silent at her confession, slightly bothered at her more than obvious remark. It was a smart polite tone to tell them to kindly shut the hell up and let her be.

Kakashi smiled at the deep meaning of her words, content. He was right. She was truly different from the others. Smart too.

"Way to go Sakura!" When the said girl caught the sight of the owner of the imbecile retort, she truly did nothing to let her forest green eyes roll so hard, she felt them hit the back of her head.

Of course…the class` clown. Another roar of laughter coming from her dear classmates.

And he was the other bothersome guy she encountered at the supermarket, but this one looked like a total loser that had a crush on her. It was obvious from the way he was eying her.

"Naruto, what did we talk about screaming in my class?"

"I don't remember Sir!"

"Mr. Hatake, you said we can ask Sakura whatever we like…" Some dude that was staying on the second row raised his hand and addressed his class teacher, not once removing his eyes from a fidgeting Sakura.

"I did. Do you have something intelligent to ask, or do I have to write more detention notes?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" At that every guy in the class applauded their friend, whistling in her direction. Even if the girls were jealous on her because she was truly a competition, all the boys were mentally undressing her.

"Wanna go out with me?" Another followed suit.

"There is a new movie at the local cinema we could catch on later."

"There is an empty spot beside me, Mr. Kakashi would you let Sakura stay here?"

Sakura felt like dying. What were they talking about? Going out with any of them was totally out of question, they looked like total players. Some of them looked really good, she would not going to lie, but it was just obvious what they wanted. At least they did not hate her.

The emerald eyed scared girl smartly refrained from taking a peek at the sexy onyx eyed boy, not wanting to get involved in some altercations with his obvious crowd of envious sluts, but all the way she could feel his burning gaze lulling her to look in his general direction.

She bit the inside of her check, refraining from doing so. And he knew all too well the effect he had on her.

"I said intelligent questions. Anything else?" Sakura was imagining some very painful medieval torture devices to use on whoever had the guts to humiliate her even more with another question. Just what the hell was her math teacher thinking about anyways? Couldn't he see she was barely able to stand?

"Are you afraid?" All the eyes were glued to Sasuke, who was leaning in his chair like he was on the sofa at some fancy looking club, slightly surprised he was even paying attention to the new girl.

Usually he could not give a damn about new comers. Sure, the girl was quite the looker, but totally not his style.

And Sakura could not stop her thoughts to fly out of her mouth. "Only of God." Kakashi, who was waiting to hear her answer wanted to applaud the way she was holding her ground.

Although she was young, the girl was mature. She got a lot of Os and WOWs from the class mates, no one actually believing she had the guts to stand the school`s most popular guy up.

That made some of the guys that were sick of all the attention their raven haired classmate got from the girls they too liked silently admire her determination.

"Then let`s see if he is going to help you in here." Sasuke was not even trying to hide the obvious declaration of war from his tone. He too scanned the girl in front of him and found her interesting, like many others.

Ever since he first met her, the coal eyed boy felt something about her that intrigued him and that being her audacity and courage to make herself heard, despite her obvious discomfort.

And he was there to welcome her in the school, like Kakashi told them…only he was going to do that his way. He already saw the look she got from the other girls so it was just obvious she was in for a round of bullying…or not.

"Ok kids, let`s not get too extreme now and not scare our new mate more. Now for a place for you to sit…" Kakashi let his eyes scan the classroom, thinking of the best seat for Sakura.

Inwardly, the pink haired girl let her eyes do a quick scan in search for all the empty spaces, realizing there were only three and that were one beside Sasuke, the other in front of him, beside his friend (why were they not stand together anyways?) and the other far from them, beside a girl that had her head bowed down, hiding her face from all the others.

"Mr. Kakashi, why don't you let Sakura stay beside me?" Naruto stood up abruptly, waiving his head on the air, like an air traffic controller attracting a lot of attention. Sakura`s bile rose in her throat. _"Fuck no, I will not stand beside him…"_

"Well, I considered this as well, because you are already loud and lack a silent mate beside you so why not…"

"Teacher, can I please stay beside the girl with the dark hair?"

Kakashi rose an eyebrow at this, looking in the direction of the shy girl, considering his options. That seemed like a better idea than to place her right in the middle of the storm.

"Sure, you can take a sit beside Hinata." Sakura muttered a small thank you at her class teacher, and not wasting anymore time, sprinted on the opposite direction from where Sasuke and his dumbfounded friend were staying, happy to finally sit down. Her feet were killing her. Vaguely, she heard some whispers coming from some girls she has passed on her way to her new seat saying something about her not wanting to stay close to Sasuke and his friend.

She pulled the chair and stood down, taking out a pencil and her notebook, smiling politely at the shy girl. She looked all right, she was clad in decent clothes and did not look like those other slutty girl mates that were having their eyes on her all the times.

"Hy." She waited for the extremely self-conscious girl to remove her eyes from the desk she had them glued on and nod once at her, stuttering a small hello in return. _"Weirdo…."_

The pink haired girl, opened her notebook, aware that their teacher turned around and started to write some formulas on the blackboard, not wasting anymore time.

"I am Sakura. But you already know that."

"H…Hinata. N…Nice to meet you, Sakura. Welcome to our school."

The emerald eyed girl let her pencil fly on the blank notebook, copying the familiar math formulas from the blackboard. She was surprised the girl answered her in a very polite tone. She turned her head to look at her and saw a honest smile coming from her.

Pale face, beautiful interesting eyes, in the color of a light purple pearl, soft, long dark hair, full red lips, and from what she could see, she had a beautiful body as well. That girl was a beauty. Not a flashy one like her mates, but a classical one. Just like Sakura.

"Thank you Hinata. I wish more people would think like you."

"D…Don't mind them Sakura, they are just jealous."

"On me? Are you serious?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, trying to understand something her teacher was explaining. A quick look around assured her there was barely anyone listening to whatever he was saying. _"Wow…this comes as a shock…"_

"Y…Yes. I mean…you are beautiful and different. And you are really kind, I can see it in your eyes."

The emerald eyed girl stopped her writing for a brief and let her sparkling eyes rest on the pair of lavender ones that were resting on her own. Wow, that girl was a rare pearl in the ocean. She already liked her, period.

"Thank you Hinata. I am glad to see there are some normal people in here. The others freak me out."

Hinata started to copy from the blackboard as well, briefly looking at what Sakura was writing and that did not go unnoticed by the pink haired girl, who raised an eyebrow at the shy girl. She quickly darted her eyes, trying to act like nothing happened.

"Hinata, do you want to look at my notes?"

Hinata nodded once, almost afraid to look at Sakura. "Yes please. If it doesn't bother you."

"Gosh, no! What the hell…here." The pink haired girl pulled her chair closer to Hinata, so that the beautiful lavender eyed girl could have a better look. She turned her body slightly on her side, to be able to write and let the girl have a good view at the notes.

"Are you suffering from myopia?"

"Actually…yes I do. But please do not tell anyone, I don't want them to know."

"Contact lenses…I see. But why hiding it? And how come you are not wearing them now?"

"…I had them this morning…now I only have one left on the right eye but…the image is unclear to me…is easier to…copy from you." Sakura stopped the writing eying Hinata intently. _"What the hell is she talking about? What did she mean by she had them this morning?"_

"Did you lose one of them? Because my aunt Tsunade used to wear them until she got laser surgery and I know it is quite tricky to pull them out. I don't want to be rude though so if you don't want to tell me…"

"I…I am…they are…they did it." Hinata was trying her best to copy the notes from Sakura and be as discreet as possible, aware of the heated glances she got from the popular girls. She felt like dying at the thought.

Sakura, feeling her distress, let her jadeite eyes fix some girls from the first row that were having their heads turned behind the class, where the two girls were staying, slightly bothered by their smirks and knowing looks. But they were not looking at her, rather than the girl beside her.

One of them was the girl named Karin. The others were her group of friends. She was reminded by the look Lee had and it did not take a genius to quickly put two and two together.

Her emerald eyes went slightly wide, apprehension shot thought her. They were bullies. Hinata was their victim. She let her arms rest on her legs under the table, gripping her pen tightly, feeling her blood boil. She felt like going there and punch them.

"What have they done to you?"

"N…Nothing. They did…nothing."

"Don't lie Hinata, or I am going to ask them myself. Tell me the truth."

"It is ok. Don't bother with that, I am used to it. Please continue to write, I have to rush to biology after that and they are…in there as well."

"Biology? With Kurenai Yuuhi? I got this too. Awesome we can stay together in there as well!" Sakura was truly hoping to become that girl`s friend and her heart was paining her at the thought of someone being rude to such an angelic girl. Just what could she have done wrong? Or Lee? Or her?

"Ah…if you wanna…"

Sakura resumed her writing, silently asking herself if Kakashi was not bothered by the fact that half of the class that was still awake to begin with, were chatting to one another.

She felt someone that stood behind her lean in and throw a piece of paper on her desk. She turned around and saw it was a quite good looking brown haired guy. She raised her eyebrow at him and he pointed in the direction of the note.

Sakura unfolded the piece of paper, exhaling deeply. It wrote _"You are really beautiful. I want to chat. Meet me during lunch break. Kiba."_ She resisted the urge to turn around and shove the note down that guy`s throat.

What a total player. She vaguely observed that he was whispering something to the guy beside him, so she wrote on the back of the note

"_Maybe later. Thank you for the invitation. S."_ and turned around to place it on his desk, not interested in his answer. She vaguely saw Hinata eying her intently.

She wrote on her notebook _"I refused him. She is a loser."_ for the lavender eyed girl to see. She smiled genuinely at her, confirming her thoughts.

"Of course. Hey show me your schedule. Let`s see what classes do we have together." Kakashi made a brief pause in his writing, already murdering the blackboard with formulas that started to look alien to her, but she was not paying attention anyways.

Sakura was the kind of high school student that was barely paying attention in the class and learned at home, in total silence. And the fact that the raven haired Sasuke was taking glances in her direction started to bother her.

It was a shame she was not standing at the window, because she liked to take a peek outside and watch the blue sky or the kids that were having Gym classes, but she could not do that since Sasuke was in her field of view. _"What the heck is he looking at?!"_

Not only that, but his blonde idiot friend was too ogling her, and he was not that subtle. He was grinning at her like a goof and turned around at his dark eyed friend to whisper something to him, than both resumed their staring at her.

And Sasuke was smirking at her from time to time, giving her a tingling sensation at the sight of his breathtaking features. There was something dark about him that screamed danger and in some twisted sort of way, attracted her up to a point. He was a bad boy.

She was the unpopular new kid, that had high ambitions to learn everything she could and become a doctor like Tsunade. Some of the girls in the class started to notice their glances exchanges and were frowning at her, visibly not content with the attention she got from the hot heartthrob.

"Here."

She shook her head once and returned her attention to Hinata and her schedule, wanting to scream out loud in happiness. "Cool! Except for Chemistry, we have all the classes together! I am sorry if I am bothering you hehe."

"N…No, you are not bothering me Sakura. I am happy as well."

"Now kids, is there something you did not understand from what I have written so far?"

Of course Kakashi was well aware of the student`s lack of interest in math, many of them not even having their notebooks on their desks, doing something else completely. No problem, he had the perfect method for their attitude.

The class teacher went to the desk and opened the large teacher`s grade book, startling the class. Everyone went dead silent, praying not to be the one that had to solve an exercise. Kakashi was famous for failing his students and calculus was already difficult to begin with.

"Well, since no one has any questions, it only means you understood everything, so why not listen to some of you? I see you already talk so why not share with the others as well…hm…let`s see…Inuzuka Kiba."

"Awww man seriously?"

Sakura turned around and looked at the tall pretty boy that invited her to have lunch together, smirking at his misfortune. _"This loser looks like Charlie in the Chocolate`s factory."_

"Mr. Inuzuka, would you be so kind to tell us the result of logb(x) please?"

"I…have no idea."

"Sit down."

"Next one…Watanabe Amy…"

Sakura was mentally laughing at her sensei`s genius. He took in turn all the so called popular people and kindly gave them zeros like he was sharing Halloween candies, making them cry in frustration.

The rest of the class went fine for Sakura, she even had two interventions much to her teacher`s pleasure, who congratulated her for being so smart at the end of the course. That only brought her more anti fans from the female population, that harshly whispered at her "nerd".

When the bell rung, Kakashi took his stuff and promptly disappeared from the class, leaving a mass of students that took their belongings and bolted out of the room.

The guy Kiba patted her shoulder and told her she should reconsider his offer, because he was going to wait for her, but she told him she was not interested.

She took a quick glance at Sasuke`s place, but he was already out of the room, with his friend following him suit and that made her calmer. That kid was…dark. And sexy.

She vaguely saw Hinata rush to the door, despite the fact that they established to go together to biology, but when she caught the sight of Karin and her gang exchanging glances and sprint after her, she knew what was going on.

Not wasting anymore time, the pink haired girl shoved her notebook in the school bag, rose up and exited the class, seeing Hinata run to the stairs with the girls following her suit. She run after them, afraid, not for her, but for her new friend.

She had that constricting feeling in her throat again, like she did to her previous school whenever she was about to get pushed on the stairs or being humiliated and it was nagging her. Sakura understood Hinata`s distress and shy attitude, and that was precisely the reason why she was a target.

And it was easy to catch on them because not only the emerald eyed girl was in a really good shape, but the rude girls were in high heels so they were more like walking then running.

Karin and her gang had Hinata cornered to the wall, surrounding her trembling frame, her school bag thrown carelessly on the floor and her books and notebooks spread on the floor.

She looked like she was in the verge of tears, but it was difficult to say because she had her head covered by her hands. Karin pulled at her dark long hair roughly making her lose balance and almost fell, letting out a harsh scream in pain.

"You told that pink haired bitch about our little game, didn't you?! Say it or I am going to throw all your stuff to the garbage!"

"…I….I did not…please…." Hinata burst into tears, trying in vain to free herself from Karin`s grip, but two girls came from her sides and grabbed her trembling fragile hands in a tight grip, preventing her from free herself. They were laughing at her misfortune and called her slut.

"No please with me! Aren`t you a little vixen Hinata? And you are all innocent and shy but we all know you are a slut! Am I right girls?" Karin turned her head to face her followers, letting out a loud false laugh, making Hinata even more scared.

"Of course, everyone knows just how much of a whore she is!"

"She slept with half of the guys in here!"

"I heard them doing it in the janitor`s closet more than two times!"

"In the bathroom as well."

"And she smells like garbage and sperm, maybe they did it there as well, like tramps!"

"I say…let`s be the kind classmates we are and give her a proper bath, what do you say girls?"

"Good idea!"

"Let`s go!"

"NOOO! Let me go! Help, please!" Karin wasted no more time in dragging Hinata by her hair applying a lot of force, even pulling out some strands of her beautiful black with lavender hues hair from her scalp, making her scream in pain, but she could not pry her hands from the other two laughing girls, the crowd advancing to the bathroom.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing? Let her go!" No, what happened in there made Sakura`s inner take over and snap.

When she caught the sight of her gentle new friend being roughly pushed into the wall and Karin pulling at her hair, something stirred inside her and it was synonym to murder.

They could have been picking on her whatever they wanted, she was used to. But Hinata did not deserve such treatment. Not a girl like her.

And her old mates were used to shove her with her head on the sink or toilets as well, so she knew exactly what was going to happen. The reason why Hinata could not wear contacts or glasses…

"Who do you call hey you pink haired alien looking bitch!" Karin turned around to face a very angry looking Sakura who stood rooted in her place, panting and glaring daggers at their skulls.

What really bothered Sakura was the fact that absolutely no one helped Hinata and there were many people in the hall, but they passed them like nothing happened. Was that a normal occurrence?

"I told you to let her go. She did nothing to you. Why picking on her?" Apparently, screaming at them was a good idea to distract Karin`s attention from Hinata to her._"Good"_

"Why do you care? Why the fuck is your problem?"

"Yeah, back the hell off."

"A foreigner like you telling us what to do, this is laughable!"

"She is a slut just like her friend."

"Tell her Hinata! How did you sleep with all the guys in here?"

"I think she even did it with some of the teachers as well hahaha!"

"She is fucking that fat ass loser as well!"

"Disgusting!"

Sakura let her emerald eyes dart to the pair of glimmering in tears lavender ones, silently asking the said girl if what she was hearing was the truth. A small shake of her head assured her it was not.

Not that Sakura would believe what those witches were telling her. She just had to make sure they freed Hinata. She vaguely heard the bell ringing, so the class would start soon. The hall was already deserted.

"Why do you guys care about what she is doing anyways? Is not like she steals your guys or something."

"Ha! Who would like to have a dude that has touched her?!"

"I would say the same about you." Sakura smirked at the furious red headed, who involuntarily let go of Hinata`s hair and marched in her direction, stopping right in front of her.

"I dare you to repeat what you were saying earlier, because I think I don't speak the pink haired slut`s language."

"I am not sure if you even know how to speak, it comes more like spit to me." Sakura was not a fan of beating people and the situation was not life threatening. All the times, not removing her emerald vivid orbs from Karin and her friends, she knew exactly what the time was.

Kurenai Yuuhi was about to come and she took a guess their class was somewhere near, if Hinata tried to escape there. The girl would not be that stupid to run in the opposite direction. Or was she? So, what Sakura needed, was time.

"….You…Do you realize what you are saying?"

"Do you?"

"Be careful you tramp, you don't know who you are messing with."

"And neither do you. I am a foreigner, have you forgotten?"

"Girls have you heard her? She thinks she is superior to us?" Karin turned around at her friends, who let go of Hinata, finding another fresh prey to pick on and came to a still smirking Sakura.

No, the pink haired girl was anything but afraid. Rather…used. She could beat them to a pulp if she wanted, but she did not. They were not worth the effort.

"What a nasty attitude!"

"She is just like the other handicapped whore!"

"Maybe she wants a bath as well, don't you think girls?"

"Yeah, how about we give her our welcome present as well?" Karin turned around to face the other girls, giving Sakura a moment to take a quick glance at Hinata, who was shaking badly, but pointing at a shit door really close to where they were staying. So she indeed tried to run to their next class. Smart girl.

"What a brilliant idea!"

"Teach her a lesson not to mess with us!"

"Deal! You are in for a good beating you whore!" Karin attempted to grab Sakura by her ponytail, but in her mind, the red headed was moving in slow motion.

So as swiftly as she could, balanced her body on her right feet, spinning on her heel in a dancing move she intently practiced, escaping the grip that was about to come, startling Karin and her gang and sprinted towards a stunned Hinata, bending her body in the process to grab her school bag, took her by her arm and pulled her in the direction of a room that had the sign "Biology Lab" written on it and opened the door, barging inside.

She came face to face to a crowd of chattering loud mates that stopped to look at the two girls, but Sakura did not spare them a glance, annoyed at their passive attitude and found an empty spot at the back of the class, taking Hinata with her as well, sitting down, feeling more than nervous.

The Lab had long desks where four people could have stayed, so she failed to notice who was sitting beside her.

She took her notebook, threw it carelessly on the desk and eyed Hinata who looked in the verge of tears, with a compassionate look on her emerald eyes.

"Hinata, is ok, you re safe…_for now_…"

"N…no…I am not…and…it is your fault!" Hinata took some napkins and wiped some tears from her pale face, stunning Sakura with what she was saying.

"W…What? What do you mean my fault?"

"You shouldn't have done…that…b…because now you have made them angry and they are going to beat me…and pull my hair…and throw water on me…"

Sakura gripped Hinata`s hands. The girl was trembling madly and the pink haired girl knew exactly what she was feeling. Dread. She knew the feeling. And it was suffocating. "Is this the reason why you are not wearing lenses? Are they always picking on you?"

"y…Yes! They waited for me before school started…and….and…forced me to put my face under the hands dryer and my contact lens got melted at the heat…"

She already had tears in her eyes, whispering the words, trying not to attract anymore attention. Sakura felt like sprinting after Karin and her gang and beat them to a pulp. Her heart was paining her at the sight of Hinata.

"Unbelievable. You don't have to feel ashamed Hinata, I have been through this at my old school as well. I understand you. You can talk to me."

Hinata looked at the pair of genuine emerald eyes like she wanting to confirm the girl was serious. She did not have many friends in high school so she was quite surprised of her honest attitude.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I know now why you did not want to wait for me. You did not want me to get involved with you and being picked at because you are my friend. But I am not scared of them. I was not lying earlier Hinata."

"I…I want to…to be your friend."

"I want it too." To prove her point, Sakura hugged the sad girl tightly, not quite believing how unfair life really was. Why was everyone picking on the greatest people and viewed the most dangerous ones as Gods? And they called themselves human…

"Now isn`t this quite the show if you were to ask me…"

Sakura turned her head over her shoulder with such force, she considered herself lucky she did not break her neck in the process, cursing her luck and bad timing.

There beside her, with that freaking arrogant all too sexy smirk plastered on his face, was no other than the famous Sasuke Uchiha, and his idiot friend, both looking at them.

The blonde one was having a guilty look on his face, almost like he was ashamed by something, but his raven haired friend had his chin up, only moving his piercing eyes to rest on her, like she was a beggar. His attitude annoyed Sakura even more.

"And since no one asked you, your point is totally illegitimate." Sakura could not believe her eyes than from all the seats available, she had to pick that one.

And the pair of eyes she got from the other girls in the class, that were pointing in her direction was enough to make her slip under the table and remain there.

"Can you believe her?! She is staying beside Sasuke!" A blonde girl she recognized from the math class threw her a hateful glance, followed by other such remarks, that made her fist her hands in horror, her earlier adrenaline rush vanishing, being replaced by anxiety.

But she had to be strong if not for her, for her troubled friend. Hinata was holding her hand under the table tightly. Sakura returned the gesture.

"Yeah! Karin was right, she is such a slut!"

"And weird! There is no one with pink hair out there!"

"She used dye, it is obvious! She is a poser!"

"And she stays with Hinata Hyuga from all the people!"

"Sasuke, why don't you tell her to leave?!" Some girl turned around to shout at Sasuke, who was busy ignoring everyone with talent.

Instead, his eyes were fixed on the girl beside him, finding himself not bothered by the fact that she was staying beside him. On the contrary, it was the perfect chance to get back at her for hitting him the day before.

"Why don't you all shut up? Seriously…" Naruto folded his arms on his chest, eying the people around him intently. What was their problem anyways? Sakura was a good girl…ok he totally had a crush on her and he was annoyed by their attitude.

Before someone had a chance to retort, a really good looking girl, with long brown hair and dark green eyes, clad in a pair of tight Jeans and a blue top, revealing a lot of cleavage, followed by a group of three equally pretty girls entered the class and stole the show.

Sakura was looking at the brown haired one approaching the desk she and Hinata were occupying, leaning on it in front of Sasuke, gluing her mouth to his ear and whispering something to him, slipping a note in his hand.

Much to the pink haired girl`s horror, she nibbled at his ear in the process, thinking she was not seeing her, or she simply did not care and Sasuke did nothing to stop her.

"Hello Mei." Naruto was annoyed to the girl`s attitude. Everyone knew exactly what was going to with her and his best friend, so why bother hiding it anyways. The blonde haired boy did not like her, but Sasuke did so she was kind of hanging with his group.

"Hey Naruto." That sugary voice of hers made the cerulean eyed guy feel his stomach take a sharp turn. And he could totally see her obvious deep cleavage and smell her cheap perfume. Why was his dark haired friend still hanging with her was a mystery.

"Where is that loser of your boyfriend? Or he ditched you already?"

"Why? Jealous?"

"Hardly. I pity him."

"Naruto…" Sasuke told the woman that was staying glued to him to wait for him after school and leave.

He was not exactly content with her talking to him freely at school like they were a couple. And that stupid boyfriend of hers started to notice and sought him to ask him to leave his girlfriend alone.

"Mei, go. I don't want to be bothered."

The said girl licked her lips, eying the boy in front of her intently, her eyes full of lust, raising her hand and let her nail slip down his slightly unbuttoned shirt in a lazy manner whispering in what considered to be a seductive tone.

"I cannot wait to have you again Sasuke." And left, taking a sit in front of the class, whispering something to her group of friends that were giggling and looking at Sasuke and Naruto.

And Sakura did not miss the way her eyes darted to her and Hinata as well, but they did nothing dramatic like she was far superior to even bother with the mortal ones.

"Teme, stop meeting her, that dumb of her boyfriend is going to notice."

"Why does it bother you anyways?"

"Just leave that slut alone, she is bad for our reputation."

"You have no reputation, so fuck off."

"You are horrible."

"So I have been told."

Sakura felt like banging her head on the desk. Just what the hell…that major slut called Mei has waltzed in like she was on the catwalk, clad like she did not have enough money to pay for the entire piece of clothing and guess what…she was after Sasuke. _"Go figure…" _

"Good morning kids, how are you today?" A beautiful brunette entered the class, introducing her as Kurenai Yuuhi. She did not waste time in presenting what they were going to study and took the attendance.

There was something that caught Sakura`s eyes and that was a very pretty blonde girl with the name of Ino Yamanaka, because if the memory served her right, that was her kindergarten friend.

But she did not turn around to look at her when her name has been shouted so maybe she did not remember her.

Maybe she was pretending not to know her, because as far as she could see, the blonde was quite popular. Boys were ogling her.

"Hey, the teacher is really pretty." She addressed to Hinata who seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"She is. I heard she is really good at skating."

"Wow, this is quite the story."

Sakura and Hinata chatted more, while Kurenai was busy explaining something about the nervous system, but the emerald eyed girl was not paying attention. She knew that lesson all too well from Tsunade.

And Hinata was filling her in with some gossip about various people from her class. Although she was shy, that girl knew what was going on around her.

They had to whisper, because from time to time the teacher turned around and threatened the students that were not paying attention with detention and bad marks.

That until she felt a hand on her left knee, going up and down her thigh, almost making her jump on her seat. She followed the direction of the owner, clashing her emerald eyes with a pair of coal ones.

Sakura felt like breaking Sasuke`s jaw. Just how much of a player that guy really was? She grabbed his wrist, trying to prevent him from going too high, keeping her eyes in front of the class.

Kurenai had an eye at the back of her head. She has just seen a guy playing games on his phone and was torturing him with a scientific explanation of how unhealthy those devices could be.

"Stop it!" Not only was she angry at his guts, but the way he was touching her was gently and dare she say…sensual and it made her shudder at the feel of his hand on her leg. He looked like he knew what he was doing and how to touch her. Of course, giving his reputation…

"Why should I?" There was something about the girl beside him that interested Sasuke and it was not just her looks. When he saw Mei coming to him, he felt all the drinks he had last night coming back to his throat.

He got really bored of all the girls from his school, all being the same as her: major sluts that considered themselves divas. He did not even know why was he still seeing her. Oh, he knew. She was good in giving him the best blow jobs. And she was always willing.

But Sakura was different. She had the guts to reject him and even go as far as to tell him stop touching her or ask to stay in a faraway desk with some reject girl. Intriguing. And appealing.

He was not stupid. She was good looking and he was not the only one to see it. From time to time, the raven haired Uchiha caught the sight of some random classmate turning around to look at her.

She could be popular if she wanted, but she choose to befriend a girl that was invisible to everyone and that was something that made him interested in knowing her.

That, and he was really bored. Maybe a new girl in his bed did not sound like a bad thing. Only if his blonde friend would not steal her first. Nah…that never happened.

"Because if you don't remove your arm, I am going to break it."

"I would like to see you try."

"I would like so much to do it." Sakura`s cheeks got a beautiful shade of tomato red at the innuendo in her words, not quite catching the meaning from the first time. But Sasuke did. And he did not remove his hand, on the contrary, he gave a little squeeze, making Sakura let out a small noise at the feel of electric jolts washing through her.

Kurenai raised her eyes to look in the direction of the sound, and so did some students that were staying at the back, taking notice of a really red Sakura and an indifferent looking Sasuke.

"Be careful what you ask for princess."

"You are disgusting. Take your hand from me."

"Make me."

"That would be no problem." Sakura, feeling possessed by some demon, took her pen and shoved the end in Sasuke`s hand but to her stupor he did not even flinch, even if she was sure she applied enough pressure. There was even a drop of blood visible there which was twice as shocking.

"I am sorry, but you have to do more than this." Sasuke turned his head on his side, smirking at a visibly bothered Sakura and her distress. She tried to act like she was not afraid of him which was totally laughable, because she was.

Although, he liked the feisty warrior look into her eyes. Those eyes…were…cool. He liked her general appearance.

She was not a slut and it was refreshing. And he could feel she had toned thighs which was a turn on. So the girl had a good body as well. Not bad for a new comer.

Hinata saw the way Sasuke was teasing Sakura, but she said nothing. In fact, she did not totally paid attention to the awkward couple because her lavender eyes stayed glued to Naruto, who seemed to have sensed someone was looking at him and turned his head, leaning into the seat to take a better look at her, giving her a small grin.

That made the girl remove her eyes from him and resume to her notes. Good thing Kurenai spoke what she was writing on the blackboard, because Sakura had nothing written on her notebook.

To prove his point, Sasuke, who was obviously stronger than Sakura let his hand glide inside her thigh, almost touching her in between her legs, which made the said girl rise on her seat and scream at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell…" That attracted the attention of all the people from the class that turned their heads amused at her reaction. Sasuke contained a smirk. He vaguely felt Naruto elbowing his ribs.

"Miss Haruno, do you have anything to share to us? Or maybe you want to teach in my place?"

"I am sorry teacher, I saw a spider and got scared."

"That kind of excuse does not work with me young lady. Tell me what is the cellular structure of the brain?"

"Ah…The brain contains two kinds of cells: glial cells and neurons." Sakura bit her lip, not having any problem in answering the easy for her question.

But the feel of Sasuke`s hand palming the inside of her knee was doing funny things to her system. Did he really think no one noticed? That girl Mei looked ready to go there and break her neck.

"And what function do the glial cells serve?"

"They support the neurons by forming the myelin sheath. They also maintain the homeostasis."

"Good. Kakashi was right. You are smart. I am giving you an A because you have information I did not even teach. But disturbing my class got you in detention. Sit down."

"_Freaking great."_ Sakura stood down and let her head rest on her hands, mentally cursing Sasuke for being at fault. She was hoping to go shopping with her aunt, not stay like a totally delinquent an hour after school with Karin and her friends, doing nothing.

"This is your damn fault." She could not help but whisper harsh at Sasuke.

"You are the one screaming in the middle of the class. What would you expect? Candies?"

"You are the one feeling me up in the middle of the class, like this is brothel."

"So it if it was, would you have screamed as well, or enjoy it?"

Sakura`s jaw hit the floor. What was he talking about?! She blinked rapidly, eying her intently.

"Enjoy? Enjoy my ass! I totally loathe you."

Sasuke`s eyebrows furrowed, not quite liking her attitude. She was getting too familiar in insulting him.

Normally no one dared to even cross his path or address him, and she was talking just like Naruto who had an excuse of being retarded, which she was not. "No you don't."

"Yes I do. Now stop staring at me, it distracts me." Sakura started to copy the notes from the blackboard, well aware that Hinata could not see without glasses. They were easy anyways.

And it kept her distracted form the sexy boy that resumed his chatting with whoever was texting him, not paying attention at all. She vaguely asked herself what kind of grades did he have.

"I saw that Bastard. Stop bothering her."

"No I won't. It is funny. She is funny."

"She is not Mei or Karin, let her be. I like her and I don't want her to have a bad impression on me."

"Than you should do more than eye her like she is a pink unicorn in a swimming pool."

"Stop being a jerk you…jerk."

"Original."

For the rest of the class, Sakura was thankful the troublesome onyx eyed guy did nothing funny and kept his hands on place.

She was chatting with Hinata, while being entertained at how many stupid things her classmates were slipping out of their empty brains whenever Kurenai sensei asked a question.

Sakura even answered some that were more difficult to prove the teacher she was interested in the subject.

When the bell rang, she wasted no time in taking her stuff and ask Hinata where was the chemistry lab, because the school was huge.

The pale eyed girl explained to her she had to take the stairs and go to the second floor, at the end of the hall to get there. Sakura knew Hinata had French classes so they parted ways.

After that, lunch break. Hinata told her she was going to look for a table and keep a seat for her as well. And she said she was going to introduce her friends to her as well, which Sakura totally looked out for.

The pink haired girl was climbing the stairs when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, smiling at her like an idiot.

She rolled her eyes and resumed her way to the class room, silently feeling sad Hinata was not there as well. It was pretty awkward to sit there alone while all the others got someone to talk to.

"What do you want?" It was not that she had anything personal with the blonde guy, but he was a popular kid and the fact that he was friends with Sasuke was automatically putting him on the no list.

"I wanted to say sorry for what that bastard did to you in the class." Naruto was rubbing the beck of her neck, slightly nervous, having a hand in his pocket.

Sakura turned around and raised a delicate eyebrow, like wanting to confirm he was not high or something. That was one hell of a looser. Not bad looking, she would admit, but a total loser. When Kurenai asked him to name the parts of the brain, he answered head and neck. "So you saw that but did nothing to stop him? Cool."

"No wait, I mean it. That was totally lame and he is my best friend, but I am not going to take his side on this one." Naruto had to speed up to keep up with the pink haired girl who was rushing to the next class, the route familiar to him.

"Good for you. Now stop talking to me, I don't like how people are watching whenever I am spotted with you…the popular ones."

Sakura spit the words to Naruto, venom dripping from her mouth. That kind of label she loathed so much was following her suit. Didn't he have classes or something?

"Don't be like that Sakura, I know you are not a bad girl. And I don't agree with all the shit going around." If there was something the sun kissed boy hated on, was how his school really worked.

From the popular ones to the rejects. And the girl that was running from him, was belonging to no category. She was outside their world completely. Hanging with what was considered an outcast. Looking like a popular girl.

"Oh you don't? So tell me you are not the ones that use to bully people, like Karin and her gang, right?" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, turning around to face Naruto, throwing him a heated glare.

"Believe it or not, I am not. And I have seen you saving Hinata earlier. That was totally cool."

"W…What?! So you mean you saw they were humiliating her, but you chose to be a bystander like your bastard of a perverted friend and laugh along with the others?"

"Actually no. But I have seen you coming to her rescue and I realized you can handle that alone." It was the truth. Naruto and Sasuke were the last ones to arrive to the class, but the small group of girls were too busy acting childish to notice them.

Sasuke totally overlooked the incident, but Naruto was ready to step in for Hinata. In all honesty, he found himself not bothered by her presence and she was a sweet girl. Neji Hyuga`s cousin. They did not get along though.

Sakura snorted loudly having the door in her sight. She could catch the smell of the weird substances and it was already making her head throb.

Tsunade was a survivor if she was able to withstand that smell every day at the hospital. She should call her to let her know she was going to be late. "Like I would believe such a story."

The emerald eyed girl entered the classroom pulling out her phone to send the message, taking the first available seat she found, where no one stood. Correction. She had someone beside her. A skeleton. He was smiling…at her. _"Creepy…did he really die like this?"_

"Really, you have to believe me. I am not a liar. And I know who you are."

"Are you stalking me or something? Don't you have any classes? Wait…delinquents have special classes." Sakura took out her book and notebook, reading the reply she got from her aunt.

The blonde woman was coming to pick her up from school than go shopping. And she promised to buy her fast food. And chocolate ice cream. In September. Because it was cool. She looked at Naruto who got comfortable in the seat beside her.

"I like this one better than you." She pointed at the skeleton.

"Eustace? We all love him. He is a good listener."

"For you? Does he smoke as well?" Great, the blonde nagging idiot was in the same class as her.

And he was greeting all kinds of weird people, shaking hands with boys that were watching her intently, smiling at her and asking for her name and if she was his new girlfriend.

"He does not."

"What do you mean you know who I am?"

"I know you from my uncle, Jirayia. He talked to your aunt on the phone. We knew you would come here. That perverted old man of mine told me to take care of you."

"I don't need someone to take care of me. Especially not if he hangs with people like Sasuke and his girlfriend."

Sakura slapped her forehead at the look of an old teacher that got the results of some formulas he was writing wrong…three times in a row. He got the answer after some nerd with the thickest glasses ever told him about his mistake.

He was living in his world, speaking to the walls and Eustace. Absolutely no one was listening. And Naruto would not stop talking…She wanted to fold the paper she was writing on and shove it down his throat.

"Mei? I don't like her either."

Sakura threw a glance at what the sun kissed boy was writing not containing a small laugh at the sight of his struggle to write the formulas correctly.

"Is that how a benzene nucleus looks like in your opinion?"

She took his notebook and started to correctly copy the formula from the blackboard, shaking her head in disbelief. Naruto was amazed at her neat handwriting and the way she was gracefully taking her time to check if she did any mistake. Yeah, she was beautiful.

"Wow, you are really good at this."

"Big deal."

"Don't tell me you are a nerd as well."

"Believe it or not, I know what computer games and social networks are."

"Do you play computer games, really? What kind?"

"Whatever I can find with Zombies. The more I shoot in the head, the better I feel." Yeah, Sakura was never going to tell Tsunade why she was always tired. Apparently blowing some zombie`s head at 3 am was a bad idea.

A piece of paper attached to a blue pen landed on her desk with a loud thud, scaring Sakura shitless. She looked around for the owner, catching the sight of a pretty good looking brown haired guy that winked at her.

She unfolded the note and eyed the number of his phone with the very explicit message "call me" written on it.

Now, she did not wanted to be a bitch, but she could not stop her hand from writing "maybe" on the note and throw it back at the expecting guy, whose face fell like MJ`s nose upon reading the content. The dude beside him was laughing at his misfortune.

"Nice. That is a major looser; I can assure you of it."

"Yeah…because this coming from you means a reliable source. Is this man even a teacher? He looks more like a mummy."

Naruto snorted loudly, letting his upper body rest on the desk, not quite bothering to take notes.

Sakura, who also got bored at erasing and re-writing everything like the old teacher did, grabbed Naruto`s notebook and started to take a look at the filled with weird symbols and sketches blank pages. Boys nowadays…were scary.

"Mr. Smith? He is not a bad man. Only a bit senile, but kind. He was the teacher that accompanied us to the school trip.

Someone locked the door of his room and kept him in there for two days straight. That was one hell of a trip. And he slept all the time. We even thought he died."

"You guys are crazy. Is this what you are doing during classes? A crucifix, really? Mature."

"We kind of are. I get bored during classes. I want to become a cars seller like my uncle. I don't need school for this."

"Yeah…because school is mainstream nowadays. Is your vampire looking friend just as dumb as you? No offense intended. But you don't seem a genius."

To her surprise, the blonde haired boy started to laugh, eying her intently. "Actually…Teme is quite the genius if you ask me.

If he was not, I would not have passed all the exams. But he is the only one willing to let me copy the answers."

"Really? Nice." Deep inside, Sakura knew as well. There was something about Sasuke that did not placed him into the category of the typical gangsters with no brain or knowledge whatsoever, just brute force.

He has good retorts and she did not miss an answer he gave during calculus that left all the class speechless. So the imbecile was not that imbecile to begin with. _"Interesting."_

"You should hang with us and know us better…if you want." Naruto could have jumped in joy at the idea of spending time with the pretty girl and make the other jealous.

He knew the boy that sent her the note with his number. A major player. And he got trolled so bad.

"If us means you, Sasuke, that chick Mei then I would rather be a reject. Hinata is cool.

Way cooler than you guys." Sakura was tracing her fingers over some random tribal tattoo designed on at the back of the notebook in pencil. That was not definitely Naruto`s doing, because his sketches included sandwiches, mushrooms and the word Ramen.

"She is really cute. Too bad she is not getting along with Neji."

"Who drew this? Cos it is definitely not your doing. Neji?"

"Ah that? Teme did. Music can be really boring. We are not allowed to play instruments since our class almost broke the piano and the electric guitar…twice. Do you like that?"

Cerulean eyes were following every move Sakura did. His uncle`s words rung in his ears. She was just like her mother. A delicate swan, with graceful moves and feminine features. He liked her a lot.

Sakura`s forest green eyes were eying the design intently. It was dark, sharp and dangerous, just like him.

Beautiful nonetheless. "I don't think I could like…anything that has to do with him. Music? Don't tell me that is another class we have together. Are you guys here to torture me on purpose?"

"Haha then is good. Don't like him. There are way cooler guys out there, Sakura. Music can be really boring, except for the part where the teacher finds it funny to make us sing in pairs songs we don't even know what they mean. Old fashion. But she sometimes cover for us when we ditch school.

Anko Mitarashi, along with Kakashi are the greatest teachers ever. And the craziest."

Vaguely Naruto heard the teacher saying something about an upcoming test and that bothered him a little. Since Sasuke was not in the class, he was bound to fail. And the nerd he was copying the answers from got transferred.

"Nice way to try and hook me up Naruto, original. Make us sing in pairs? Sounds like total humiliation. I can see…you are going to face trouble soon."

The emerald eyed girl took a glance at the blackboard, then smirked at a panicked Naruto and his visible distress.

An upcoming test. Good. Tsunade would help her like usual. The genius doctor. Medicine and chemistry got hand in hand. Lucky her.

She pointed her pencil in the direction of the teacher, catching the blonde boy`s attention. "Let`s see if Eustace is so good in acid–base reaction. Or maybe you are a fan of hydrogen."

The pink haired girl let out a small giggle at the way Naruto`s head turned in the direction of the eternal smiling skeleton then looked at her in horror. She wrote under Sasuke`s tattoo sketch "jerks and emotions. Express yourself more" and handed the notebook to the rightful owner, writing down on her own the subjects for the test.

"Don't say that Sakura, I am bound to fail this. I need help. And you are smart."

"And…you want me to tutor you."

"Yeah…"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to get involved."

"Why not?"

"You guys…are running to danger." Sakura heard the bell. The teacher was still writing some formulas for a girl on the first row who looked interested. She was an Asian. Like her? She took her schoolbag and headed to the school`s cafeteria, eager to meet Hinata and her group.

Naruto was still glued to her. And people from the halls were following in awe. The popular guy and the new hot girl.

"_How…utterly…not great."_ Sakura did not know what she was feeling…amusement. She was amused. Her first day at school was ridiculous. _"Go with the flow…"_

"We can walk if you want. Then you can catch up with us." Having a girl like Sakura among his friends made Naruto feel happy. Those fangirls were getting him irritated. He flirted with some of them, but not like his raven haired friend.

And he got an ego boost at the way other guy from the halls were turning their heads to watch him walking with the pretty pink haired girl. For a non slutty dressed chick, she was quite the catcher. And she had attitude.

And an alluring way of walking. Straight and proud. Like a ballerina. Yeah, the blonde dobe was quite insightful when there was no hydrogen or calculus involved. He felt his cheeks get red and his neck was burning him. She had a firm ass as well.

"Then I am going to catch up with you guys…in the after life. If you still want to befriend me, then it was going to be worth the wait. Till then…sayonara!"

Sakura let a small smile grace her features and entered the cafeteria, almost wanting to turn around and run at the amount of people populating the place.

The place was huge and packed. Was she late? She looked for Hinata. At the back of the cafeteria, with some people…and other weirdoes around. Of course. The rejects. The emerald eyed girl almost entertained the idea of being different. Blend in? _"No thanks."_

"Don't forget Sakura, you are free to stay with us if you want." Of course the blonde idiot had to be the knucklehead he was and scream at her to attract everyone`s attention. She did not turn around to see where he was heading. Sasuke was the last thing she needed.

"S…Sakura…you came." Hinata gave her new friend a delicate smile, hugging her briefly. After she stood up for her in the hall, Karin and her friends did not approach her anymore.

The jadeite eyed girl returned the affectionate gesture, liking their connection already. She stood down looking at the tray of healthy food in front of her and the bottle of mineral water.

"You thought I would not? Wow you even brought me food. How much I own you for it? Backed potatoes and salad. Sweet."

A quick glance at the other occupants of the table assured Sakura there were indeed many other normal people in the school, even though it looked like all the delinquents and druggies got together in one place…after escaping jail. She smiled genuinely at all of them raising her hand to greet them each.

"Guys…this is Sakura. She is from Tokyo."

"Hey, nice to meet you all."

The first one to greet her was a very pretty dark brown haired girl, with a really interesting hairstyle in the form of two buns and chocolate eyes. "Ten Ten, what`s up?"

"Akimichi Choji, nice to meet you Sakura." The pink haired girl politely greeted the fat guy refraining from telling him about some very efficient diets Tsunade has for overweight people. _"Fast food can get you this far…"_

But the guy was really gentle and polite so it was ok. She was not going to judge.

"Sakura, my beautiful cherry blossom, when Hinata told me who her new friend was, my eyes filled with tears of joy!" Rock Lee…she should have known.

All of them began to eat, leaning towards each other to chat freely and hear what they would actually saying.

The basketball team entered the cafeteria and they created a commotion with their loud laughs and…they were throwing the ball to one another. In the cafeteria.

Full of people. And heads to hit. _"LOSERS!"_ And they sat beside their table. Sakura saw their captain. Kiba Inuzuka. And he waived at her, attracting all his friend`s attention to her and her friends_. "Attention, losers overload. System is shutting down."_

"So…I think this makes us all outcasts or something?"

"Yeah…compared to them, totally." Ten Ten, who was busy stuffing her face with fries, pointed her fork in front of her at some table at the window.

Sakura followed the direction of her hand, jadeite eyes crushing with onyx ones, fixed right on her. Sasuke Uchiha and his moronic friends were staying at the table in front of her, on the opposite direction.

How could she have missed them? A large table, full of rich kids and screaming fangirls, waiting in line, flirting with him and his friends.

And Naruto gave her a thumb up. She slapped her forehead, returning her attention to Rock Lee who sat in front of her.

There was something in the way the raven haired Uchiha was eying her…dangerous, dark, alluring, knowing. She wanted to look at him.

He was beautiful. But empty. And he was kissing Mei who sat on his lap, trying to feed him food. Didn't she have a boyfriend or something?

"Hey, did you guys hear? Mei broke up with her imbecile boyfriend to date Sasuke." Rock Lee was the kind of guy that miraculously knew everything that moved around him. He was a beast. A green one.

"Really? Is this the reason why the football team is not here?" Choji was busy devouring a triple sandwich the size of his head. Sakura was barely listening. She did not care about Sasuke or Mei or whatever.

"Who cares? She is a major slut who cheated on him anyways. Have you guys been at the party the day before? I heard they fucked there as well." Ten Ten was drinking cola, not removing her eyes from the said table, her chestnut eyes hard.

"Are you guys party people as well?" Sakura looked at Ten Ten silently asking herself what was a girl like her doing with the other three. She was not a loser and it was obvious.

"I think what you really want to know Sakura is the reason why I am here and not there with them." Smart. She was reading her mind. Sakura liked her spunk. Strong willed. That girl was something else.

"Kind of. But you are better than them. I can see. Fit as well. Are you doing some sport?"

The cognac eyed girl smirked at her, nodding once. "I am in the track and field team. I used to hang with them at first but got bored.

Drugs, smoking and drinking are not my style. And I befriended this people who are total losers but nice. Except Hinata. She is our angel. And she plays the flute really well."

Sakura looked at her lavender eyed friend, who got all shy and red. Cute. "Is it true? This is amazing, I bet you are great. You have the necessary delicacy and your fingers are long and thin. I want to listen to you playing someday."

"T..Thank you Sakura. You can drop by my home and…I…can play something for you…if you want."

"Then is a deal!"

"How about you Sakura? Do you have any hobby?" In all honesty, Choji could not understand how a girl like Sakura got together with them. He was used to Ten Ten, but the pink haired one was a beauty that turned heads. She seemed genuine as well.

Sakura made a pause, not saying a thing. She had but… "Well…you could say…I kill my computer when I get home. And nag my aunt if this counts. And music, yeah I like music. Of all kinds."

"Where are you from?"

"Japan, Tokyo. And before you ask, my father was Japanese but my mom is from Texas. I speak both English and Japanese fluently. I live with my aunt. She is a surgeon."

"Are you an orphan?" Ten Ten was the kind of girl not afraid to voice out her thoughts, no matter how unconformable the subject got.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want, Sakura." Hinata felt her distress. There was sadness and guilt on those sparkling stunning jade eyes of hers that were looking in her plate, thinking hard.

"My mother died when I was 12. I don't know anything about my father. My aunt Tsunade raised me ever since. She is a good woman."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry, it has been six years. Tsunade told me to move over. And I want to do so. So…how about you tell me more about this modern form of jail we call high school? What is all the deal with this people?"

It was Rock Lee the one to answer. He straightened his spine like a politician and raised his index finger in the air, to gain his mate`s attention. Sakura was following his antics with much interest.

"So, this is quite simple. As you can see, there are three kinds of people in here. The popular ones, who are always staying at the window and rule the school, like Sasuke and his gang, the ones that are somewhere in the middle, like the tennis club or art club and the ones at the bottom, like us. The outcasts."

"Sounds like a medieval tribe to me. And? What makes them so popular?"

It was Ten Ten to answer. "Their stupidity and whorish attitude. No one said we are not living in a decadent world. And something about good looks. They all look like fags to me."

"Hmm…this is why you eye the brunette guy with pale eyes that stays in between Sasuke and that pineapple?" Sakura smirked when Ten Ten tried to hide a blush. She got her here.

"Neji Hyuga. If you are to ask me, he is even worse than his friends. And Hinata`s cousin."

"Oh yeah, Naruto told me about that. How come you don't talk to him Hinata?"

"He…does not like me…because our families…don't get along…"

"Nah…he does not like her because she is not a slut like his current girlfriend. Do you see that miniskirt? She could wear that as a bra instead. It is that short."

"You like him."

"I loathe him."

"It is the same."

"Actually, there are some ways to get popular in here Sakura. First is to have money.

Second is to have the looks, which by the way, would totally qualify you for the job. Third, be part of a popular club, like arts, drama, music or whatever you like. Of course, the one that decide to be popular and not stay civilian."

That attracted Sakura`s attention. She knew all too well that there was a particular club she could be part of, but there was no way she was going to do so. Tsunade told her to move on and start practice dancing. But the memory…The emerald eyed girl still practiced dancing.

No, every night or after she finished her homework, she was listening to music and practiced choreographies while crying her eyes out in pain and guilt. But she could not help it. Her body was reacting to music.

To the rhythm. Even her heart had an unique beat. It was in her blood. Sakura was made of dancing and she breathed dancing.

"Or be part of the cheerleading team. That is the place all the bitches get together to practice pole dancing, because that is not cheerleading. And Mei is their leader. Go figure."

"Cheerleading? I wonder what is there to cheer about…"

"Dicks. And they are profi. Basically, no one has the guts to say something about them, because they are hanging with Sasuke and his group. By the way, that idiot is throwing glances at you. Beware, this one is dangerous."

It was difficult for Ten Ten and the others not to observe it. And Mei turned around to look at their table as well. Sakura totally ignored the angry looks. Let them be jealous, for all she cared.

"He won me a trip to detention after school. I want to break his neck."

"That would make you my detention colleague, awesome. I though you like him as well. Everyone here does it. I don't understand the obsession."

From what Sakura could see Ten Ten was the one to talk the most. Choji, Lee and Hinata were intently listening to the conversation, having a small comment of their own from time to time. The rosette liked their company. They were easy to get along with.

"Then I am saved. Karin and her gang got detention from Kakashi as well, so I will not be alone in this. I don't like him, although I will not lie and say he is not totally hot."

The brown haired girl snorted loudly at that. "He is, but he is a total player and jerk. I don't understand where that arrogance comes from."

"From the chicken butt like hairstyle. It gives him the vibe." Their table burst out in laughter at her comment, having fun. They silently liked the new girl and chatted more to get to know her better.

"Stop freaking looking at that slut and her reject friends, it is annoying." In all honesty, Mei was sick of the raven haired boy she got straddled not to pay attention to anything she was saying. In fact, for half an hour, his eyes were glued to Sakura. And she was not even paying attention to him. It was the girl that stayed beside him in biology.

"Who would not watch? She is a killer." It was Shikamaru who retorted to Mei, much to the other`s shock. He was hardly the one to talk in the first place, being always bored.

"I agree. She is hot. The pink hair and green eyes are special. And she has a good body." Suigetsu scanned the girl in front of him as well. Who could overlook the new girl with exotic looks?

"Maybe she should stay with us."

"No way! She is going to cramp our style!" Karin would not have it. That girl has ruined her fun with Hinata and had the attention of many guys, even the popular ones.

She saw Kiba sending her notes and winking at her. She already had Mei in the way to win Sasuke and that was enough.

"I already invited her but she refused." Everyone turned to face Naruto, who was busy eating the only Japanese dish their school served, naming ramen, surprised by his remark.

Sasuke was mentally laughing at the thought of his blonde friend making a fool of himself in front of Sakura. He was even picturing it.

"WHAT?! She had the guts to refuse you? That bitch!"

"Yeah! She even tried to molest us in the hall!" One of Karin`s followers faked a small cry, trying to get attention, namely the guy beside her`s attention.

He put his arms around her shoulders, like he wanted to make her feel better. His sole intention was to get the chance to slip his hand under her top.

"Correction. You guys tried to molest Hinata and she backed her up, so don't lie."

"Huh…that little mouse tramp got what she deserved!"

"I cannot believe we are relatives." Karin was Naruto`s cousin, but the cerulean eyed boy was not a fan of her and her nasty attitude. She was just one of Sasuke`s annoying fans.

"Deal with it!" Karin threw some fries at Naruto, which he dodged by raising his tray. He almost spilled his Cola on the table.

"Karin…I don't want you to mess with her. I want no one to bother her." Everyone from the table stopped in their arguing to look at Sasuke in shock.

He did not even spare them a glance, too busy to force Mei to get off him. She was rubbing at his pelvis and that turned him on. And school was not finished…yet.

"Wh…Why are you defending that bitch Sasuke?!"

"Dude…don't tell me you want her."

"I must say…you have to wait in line because I sense an upcoming fanclub. This chick has attitude."

"And why shouldn't we pick on her?" Mei was angry at the onyx eyed Uchiha and his attitude towards the new girl.

She got a huge scandal that morning when she broke up with his boy toy just to try and be with Sasuke again and the pink haired girl got in the picture, catching everyone`s attention. Not happening. Sasuke was hers.

"Because that…is my job." The others looked at Sasuke`s sinister smirk, not saying anything.

If he had his eyes on her, it only meant that girl was going to get in his bed in no time, then gain the reputation of another slut that slept with him and tried to get popular using his name. It was Naruto who spoke his mind.

"No it is not. I saw her first. So back off Teme."

The guys whistled loudly. That was a provocation. The two best friends that ruled the place arguing over the new girl. And the school has just begun.

"We will see…who is she going to chose in the end dobe. But don't get your hopes too high though."

"Huh?! What do you mean, Teme?"

"She is avoiding me."

Everyone looked at the raven haired Uchiha, dumbfounded. Shikamaru let out a small smirk catching the meaning.

"Yeah! Because she thinks you are a bastard, which you are."

"No. It is because she likes me."

"That my friend…is debatable."

}{

"Another note? Just where did he get so much paper?" Ten Ten looked amused at Kiba, who was busy trying to flirt his way into Sakura`s pants, in the old fashion way. And the girl was making a fool of him.

What was even funnier, was the fact that she attracted the popular gang's attention to the rejects.

"I have no idea. Poor trees that were sacrificed for this. Hear this guys: There is a party coming next week and you will look great with me by your side."

"Pfff what a moron. I bet he takes his lines from some retard people`s emo blogs. Is that a heart? Oh my God he is drawing hearts near your name bwhaha."

"Gosh…just…speechless. This is annoying. And people are looking at us."

"In fact, they are looking at you. But I cannot blame them because you are really pretty."

"Thanks Choji. If it comes from kind people like you I would believe it."

"And if it comes from people like Sasuke?"

"I will ignore it."

"Kind of difficult if you ask me. He is still looking your way. Even now. And his friends as well. Mei seems ready to march in here and strangle you."

Was Ten Ten afraid of them? Answer: not in a million years. Ten Ten was a tomboy who knew how to fight. No one messed with her. Mei included.

"I don't care about him or his friends. Naruto even invited me to stay with them."

"And you refused them? Wow! I think no one did it before, you are great!" Lee was stunned at Sakura`s attitude. She was carefree and not in the bit superficial. He totally fell for her.

"Heh…like I want to be part of Sasuke`s gang. They could go to hell for all I care."

"Be careful Sakura, cos you have already said his name in almost every sentence."

"I don't have a passion for bad boys Ten Ten, if this is what bothers you."

"No one has…up to a point. Ask Hina. She loves Naruto in secret."

Sakura`s eyes went wide, facing the said girl that looked like she was hyperventilating. "For real? You like Naruto? Why didn't you tell me, I would have gladly changed place with you in biology then."

"I….I…..he…." The lavender eyed girl was beat red in shame.

"Oh this is cute. He is my new self proclaimed chemistry seatmate. Dumb as hell, but inoffensive."

"Naruto is not bad. He only hangs with the bad guys and does shit. He talks to us from time to time."

The fact that all the loud people from the cafeteria got suddenly silent attracted everyone`s from Sakura`s table attention.

She raised her emerald eyes to watch in awe how a pretty large group of girls that totally did not look like sluts, but rather like models, entered the place like they own it and not even sparring a glance in the direction of Sasuke and his table, or any table for the matter, stood down and started to chat, not even bothered by all the stares they got.

"Who…are they? Cos they don't seem like Mei and Karin." Not necessary the group of really beautiful girls attracted Sakura`s attention, but their obvious leader.

A really tall, probably Chinese girl, with stunning features and a really long luscious hair and expensive, but decent and fancy clothes, was explaining something to her friends, who were listening intently.

She seemed older than the rest, and he gestures and manners were so ladylike, it was not shocking that absolutely all the guys were ogling her. There was also something in her demeanor that was familiar to Sakura, but she could not put her fingers on…

"Xue Ronja. The leader of the dancing club and Mei`s sole rival. Totally out of their league. She is a Goddess in here, but she does not even spare them a glance. I heard she even refused Sasuke."

"_Dancing club…so this is why I felt a connection…her posture…graceful…confident…" _Sakura gripped the spoon unconsciously, biting her lower lip. From the moment her emerald eyes took in the stunning girl, something stirred inside her.

A pleasant emotion. The need to prove herself in front of the girl. Suddenly, she was curious of how good that Ronja really was. Did she win prizes? And the fact that she was clearly different from the others was definitely a point in her favor. She took a peek at her and her friends.

They were not looking at the others with superior glances and they were not rude either. Some of the guys approached one blonde really pretty girl from the table, giving her a small note and instead of laughing at him, she nodded once thanking him.

"Is she older?"

"Yeah. She is a senior. The rest are juniors like us and sophomores. If you want an example of how could you be popular, is joining them.

But they only pick the best. They have two teams: one consisting in all the dancers and they are about 20 and the other is the small team consisting in her and 6 other, that take part in competitions."

"Competitions? Are they that good?"

"Yeah. But they lost two members last year and I heard they need to replace them this year. They are going to held auditions."

"You have to be one insane dancer to join them. Their training methods are barbaric."

"Totally not worth it."

"Agree."

Sakura remained silent, her eyes glued to the gorgeous brunette. Talented dancers…and they lack two members. Why did she felt like wanting to join them all of sudden? There was something about Ronja that gave her confidence.

Her gestures were calculated. Just like hers. But she did not know if she could do that…they were going to competitions and she knew what that meant: dedication.

"By the way, what clubs are you guys in?"

"We did not decide yet. Our class teachers will give us some lists with all the clubs this week, but we usually don't take part in any. Well, Ten Ten does, the rest of us don't."

"Why? I am sure you are all talented at something. Choji?"

"I…actually like to cook but…I don't know if I should join the cooking club."

"You must! Cos I am sure that chocolate pie you eat is not from here."

"Want to have a taste?" Choji was really grateful for Sakura to praise his work and the way her shimmering jadeite eyes brightened at the taste of the pie gave him an ego burst.

"Oh My God, this is insanely good!"

"Hinata plays the flute but is too shy to join…and afraid to publicly humiliate herself. And Lee could also be in the track and field team, but he is afraid by the basketball team and the other guys that tend to pick on him…sometimes."

"You mean Kiba and the others? I was right, he is a loser."

"Yeah…wait…what is Ronja doing and why is she coming our way?" Sakura turned his head to look at the said girl who indeed rose from her seat to come to their table, with a crowd of whispering people that followed her moves.

She felt a lump on her throat. Her almond shaped dark eyes were fixed on her, but not held hate in them. It was something else. A knowing look. Why?

And what as more shocking was the fact that she came right in front of a stunned Sakura, who was busy eying her like she was a mermaid emerged from the bottom of the sea, putting a piece of paper right in front of her.

The brunette gave her a small smirk, then turned around to go back to her table. And when emerald eyes fell on the content of the paper, she felt her heart run 200 mph. An invitation to join the dancing audition.

"_What?! How did she know?!"_

}{

**Author's Note:** Ok, so I am going to be completely honest and say I totally did not expect someone to read the first chapter, like seriously. And when I even saw reviews I was like…OMG I cannot believe it hehe

This is something I just felt the need to write as a side project but if you guys like this and want to read more I am going to carry on in writing this. Is just…I dunno but the idea of a Sakura that does like Sasuke but not throws herself at him like all the others seems good to me. Well, thank you for the feedback, just let me know if it starts to suck or gets uninteresting.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Sakura was gripping the piece of paper in her trembling fingers, her emerald eyes cast on the neat handwriting meant for solely her to see, head bowed, not wanting to see anyone in front of her face. Her deepest secrets and nightmares were resurfacing and the pink haired girl was even certain some of her emotions were projecting on the outside as well.

She was not saying a word and her silence was reciprocated by the stunned crowd of people populating the school's cafeteria. There was a quietness in the air that even a needle would have sounded like a blast. All the boys and girls were left mouth agape.

To have Xue Ronja personally slip a note to the new girl barely everyone knew was the hottest gossip ever and soon after everyone snapped out of their stupor, rumors and whispers were floating through the air, people pointing at Sakura and her group of friends, throwing questioning glances between them and the dancer's table.

It was Ten Ten to speak what was on everyone's mind. "Why…the hell…has Ronja…gave you a note?!"

The beautiful chestnut eyed girl leaned in and grabbed the piece of paper from an unresponsive shocked Sakura, who did nothing to stop her.

Her eyes widened in shock when she read the content, not believing what she was holding. She let her brown eyes rest on Sakura`s emerald ones, eyebrow rose, not bothering to cover her awe. "An invitation to join them?! Are you for real?"

"Let me see." Rock Lee, who was busy looking like he has seen dancing bananas in a canoe, took the note from Ten Ten and slowly, but surely his jaw hit the floor. "Wow! Sakura…why would she give you something like this?"

"Girl…don't tell me you are a dancer as well."

"Sakura is it true?" Choji was looking at Sakura just as stunned as the rest of the word, silently pitying her for all the unwanted attention she got. It was quite obvious the girl was totally out of her element.

Hinata smartly stood out of the conversation, but she raised her small hand and gripped Sakura`s one, who was fisted in front of her, pressing her nails into the soft skin of her palm, not facing anyone, like she was afraid if she let people take a peek at her jadeite glimmering eyes, they would be able to see right through her.

"Sakura…"

It was in the moment Sakura felt Hinata`s warm gentle touch on her, trying to silently assure her she was not going to press her into disclosing anything, did she let her emerald eyes rest on her friends` ones, not able to look in the direction of the beautiful owner of the note.

"…I don't know why she gave that to me…maybe she mistook me for someone else…it…happens."

"Pfff…yeah totally. Maybe she thought you are her grandma…c`mon Sakura, is it more than certain she knows you, everyone can see it." As far as Ten Ten was concerned, people could simply not lie to her, because she could see right through their deception.

And Sakura was obviously lying and that did not sit right with the cognac eyed girl, but she was not going to press her into revealing anything…yet.

Maybe she had some kind of trauma or she simply did not want to attract any attention. But a quick look around told Ten Ten Sakura was the topic on everyone`s mouth.

"Tennie, don't be mean to Sakura. She probably has her reasons. Right?"

"Things are not that complicated Lee. But thank you." Lee returned the piece of paper to Sakura, who folded it neatly and slipped it into her pocket, not taking another glance at the content, like the very idea was burning her mind and resumed her eating, acting like nothing happened. Deep inside, she was a hurricane of emotions.

"So you are a dancer all right. Why are you hiding it?" Ten Ten was busy eying the empty can of soda, silently cursing the sugar overdosed beverages and the need to have more and more. Those things were worse than drugs.

"Ten Ten, I already told you I don…"

"Yeah, sure. Cos Ronja walks on people and personally invites them to join their club on daily basis. But I will not press you into telling anything if you don't want. I understand you.

I too had my doubts in joining the track and field team…but this little monsters of my friends nagged me to do it until I could not take it anymore. And there are hotties out there as well and they are not irrecoverable retards in search for a good fuck like the people in front of us."

Sakura was debating if she should tell them the truth. Sure, she has just met the little gang, but she could feel they were honest with her.

Ten Ten might have been a little too bold, but she was not barging into her private life and she was appreciating her for her genuine thoughts and discretion. Those people, were mature for their age.

The emerald eyed girl felt like suddenly all the food she was eating lost the taste. She could even envision the canteen suddenly being deserted, the tables turned into chairs occupied by a cheering audience, the neon lights turned into large colorful lasers and fog machines, the place radiating with emotions, passion and energy, electrifying her senses.

Sakura was suddenly 12 again, clad in her large pants, a black tank top with a fancy pink scarf on her shoulders, a messy bun and her emerald eyes standing out with the help of a delicate black eyeliner following the almond contour of her orbs, forest green makeup in the same shade as her irises and glitter all over her eyelashes and milky skin, making her look like a nymph.

All the emotions of wanting to defy gravity in front of the audience and prove her skills in front of the person that gave her life and was supposed to come and see her crushing other`s hopes to be on top, already having the choreography in her mind.

Her team was doing warm up exercises in the backstage, sharing their nervous state between them and exchanging encouraging words to have courage to perform.

It was supposed to be her most beautiful time to shine and be the graceful and stunning dancer she was.

The emerald eyed girl felt like hyperventilating, being assaulted by the raw magnetic energy and anticipation she always felt whenever she let the others admire her flawless movements and her graceful attitude and damn if Ronja has not felt everything, like the stunning senior was playing the part of her conscience.

Sakura felt the corner of her shimmering eyes burn with unshed tears when she had Tsunade kneed in front of her, with an expression that ripped her heart out of her chest, telling her that the person she so much expected…was gone forever, along with all the dreams she had.

All because of her. She could vaguely hear her other dancing teammates screaming at her she was a traitor and they have lost the competition for being disqualified because they lacked a member. The next year, after Sakura abandoned the team, her old dancing club was not able to replace her and win first or even third prizes any longer.

"I…I don't want to lie to you guys, because all of you have been honest with me. I want you to understand I don't just go befriend people on a whim and tell them the tragic story of my life, but I just feel you understand me and this is why I am not hanging with superficial people that deem themselves popular."

Sakura bit the inside of her check, trying to be as discreet as possible and not let everyone that was burning her skull with their stares observe she was ready to cry any moment from them, taking her time to confess to her friends.

Ten Ten, Choji, Lee and Hinata said nothing and listened to her patiently, interested in what she had to say.

They were sharing the same thought about her, it being the pink haired girl totally not belonging in their circle of outcasts. And Hinata did not remove her hands from hers, nor has Sakura made any gesture in shoving the lavender eyed girl off.

"I…am a dancer."

Three pair of curious eyes went wide as saucers at the blunt confession of their pink haired new friend, already aware of the fact, but having her confirming was another story.

If that girl was a good dancer, she was going to be among the people that run the place, not only that but the dancing club belonged to the high society and not that involved sluts and gangsters.

Dancers were hunted by all the good colleges that wanted to offer the best ones scholarships and opportunities and everyone was well aware of it. Ronja was already sought by Stanford and Cambridge University and she chose the former one.

The other girls were probably going to follow her suit. Sakura had an unique chance to be at the top, not of the school because that was childish, but at the world.

"We already figure it out dear. But go on."

Sakura licked her lips, feeling her mouth going dry, but Choji wasted no time in pushing his own bottle of water towards the emerald eyed girl, making Lee and Hinata eye him for a brief, not quite believing he was willing to share his food with someone else.

"Better say…I was a dancer."

"Was? Why are you dead or something?"

"Yeah, my dear blossom, why use past tense?"

"I don't do it anymore. I dropped it when I was twelve."

Hinata, like the smart girl she was, quickly put two and two together, voicing out her thoughts, not quite able to stop herself.

"When your mother died." Ten Ten, Choji and Lee had the same feeling of pity washing through her at the thought of what trauma could have nurtured in the girl`s mind to give up her passion for dancing.

"Yes. And please do not talk about this to anyone. It is not their business. And don't press me or advice me to accept their offer, because I am not doing it."

"Why?! I mean Sakura I don't know what happened, but you have the chance of your life here!"

"If you are good, you should give it a try. They need two talented girl and you might be one of them."

"Guys, I said drop it already, because you are not going to convince me, no matter how much you insist. I don't want to do it."

"Why?" The chestnut eyed girl knew she was insistent but the girl had to move on and do what she liked. Ten Ten had a simple view of things: if you like something, then go for it. It has always been her motto.

Sakura brushed her fingers through her rose unique long bangs, letting her jadeite eyes taking in her surroundings, well aware of all the eyes cast on her and her friends, especially from the people Sasuke stayed beside.

Karin and her friends were shaking their heads and threw her heated glances, talking about her.

Mei was saying something to Sasuke who was not listening, but had his eyes surprisingly in the direction of the dancer`s table and Naruto…looked in a comatose state. Eustace`s clone.

And Kiba was calling her name desperately, giving her thumbs up and cheering for her, but Sakura was not able to hear what he was saying.

When she got some courage, she darted her eyes to rest them on the stunning looking Ronja, observing she was not sparing her any glance, and neither did any of her friends.

And the pink haired girl could only observe in awe the popular group and their small gestures.

They were not loud, they were whispering among them, but in a discrete way like not wanting to disturb the others and their smiles were genuine, not like the ones coming from the cheerleading team or girls like Karin.

And she could see the other girls looking inspirationally at the group that attracted a lot of attention, vaguely picturing herself among them. They had a friendly and warm aura surrounding them which attracted the pink haired girl like a magnet…like Sasuke did.

No, she slapped herself at that because darkness could never attract her. She was made of light and she had light in her eyes and soul. She was born in spring and she was living her life carefree like the gentle breeze of the warm season.

And Ronja…that lady was something else…not only was she tremendously gorgeous with her perfect features and toned body, but her delicate gestures, the way she was gracefully sipping a cup of tea like she was having dinner with the president, not eating at the cafeteria, her straight spine that imposed respect from her audience and the way her stunning dark eyes were sharply taking in everything around her, sparkling with insight was something that placed her right among the high society.

Ten Ten was right. She was not a dancer. Not even a high school student. She was a Goddess.

And there was something painfully familiar at her, but Sakura closed her memories from her dancing years, so the information was slipping from her mind at the moment. If the girl was that amazing while she was standing and chatting with her friend, then how amazing could she be when dancing?

Sakura had the urge to go there and ask her for a performance. It was obvious she knew the jadeite eyed girl, because the invitation was written by herself, personally, meant especially for her to see.

But how did she know about her? Have they met before? Did she know her aunt Tsunade? Has she recognized the dancer inside her? _"How…?"_

Her sharp eyes caught the sight of the said girl eating a protein bar and Sakura was reminded of herself doing the exact thing. She was still doing that, lying her aunt it was because she gained energy faster that way. Tsunade never believed her but chose not to question her.

"Go ask her and confirm your thoughts." Ten Ten was looking at the table were the dancing club was finishing their meal, preparing to leave. Those girls were ok. When someone addressed them, they were polite.

Sure, they had their exclusivist circle of friends and they were barely hanging with anyone else, but they were not a gang of whores like some people she knew all too well. They were the real deal. The rest were major posers in search for attention they did not deserve it.

"No. If she has something to tell me, she would look for me another time."

"So I see you are not interested to go audition for the two empty places?"

"…you could say that.."

"Then go throw her note at the garbage and prove it."

"Ten Ten…" Lee did not like the way Ten Ten tried to push Sakura. Sure, he was asking himself the same thing, but he refrained from comment on the matter.

Let the girl take her time. Plus she told them such a huge thing when they barely knew each other, so he was glad she trusted them enough to do so.

"You are right…I am going to do this after we finish here. I don't want others to see it, or offend her, cos that would be rude and something like Karin would do."

"Smart reply. I am looking forward for you to do it."

"You should think about it."

"And we should drop the subject."

"Agree."

"How about…we all join the clubs we secretly want and escape this outcast label people put on us?" In all honesty, Ten Ten was kind of sick of this kind of silly things like being popular or try to blend in.

There were people in the high school that broke their friendship, even though they have met in kindergarten or were relatives, because one was popular and the other not, which was dumb in her opinion, so the chestnut eyed girl was striking to change the image of things.

"You mean…Choji join the cooking club, Lee join your club, Sakura join the dancing club and me the choir?"

Hinata entertained the idea to play the flute in the school`s orchestra, but she was too shy to do so. Just the idea of performing in front of a huge audience was dreading her, so somehow she could understand Sakura`s nervousness.

"You got that right."

Choji lowered his eyes, looking at the unfinished piece of cake he did not eat while listening to Sakura`s confession, deep in thought. "I don't know about that…"

"They would not want people like us among them."

"Bullshit! Lee you are the best fucking runner I have ever met and don't tell me Kiba is better, because even snails would be able to beat him in a race, basketball player or not. He even suck at that too."

If there was a thing the cognac eyed girl truly hated was her friend`s lack of trust in their abilities.

They were good, but they were refraining from letting themselves shine, that being the precise reason why they were bullied from time to time.

Ten Ten was not stupid, she knew about Hinata`s situation. Many times she came to her rescue, but Karin was able to corner her when they had different classes.

"Really? I wanted to ask you the first time we have met, but I did not find it appropriate to do so. You are tall and have long legs so now I can see why."

Sakura was more than relieved not being the subject of discussion any longer, trying to kill a potato with her fork. It was rock hard and she did not quite felt like eating it.

Lee blushed madly at the remark, which only made the other three people laugh at his discomfort. "Thank you Sakura. I am not that…great…even though Gai-sensei encourages me to go for the upcoming trials. He is a professional trainer."

"Wow! This is great."

"Lol…wait until you see how our PE classes are, then you would think about a way to take more of Kakashi`s classes just to escape the military training. No, I am sure all of us would be able to join the navy after we finish high school."

"You are exaggerating, he is not that bad." Gai was the PE teacher and viewed Lee as his favorite student, because of his hardworking.

"He sounds like a handful all right. But I am in a good shape, so I don't complain. My aunt is just as bad." From the corner of her eyes, Sakura saw they had ten more minutes until the bell was going to ring and the dancing club disappeared from the table, so she was able to exhale deeply in relief.

Not only that, but she was aware of the whispers and glances thrown at her from time to time from various people who could not believe she caught Ronja`s eyes on her very first day and that was bothering her.

Plus, Sasuke was too piercing her skull with a penetrating heated glance, making her look in his general direction more as the time passed. She did not want to do so, but the emerald eyed girl found herself not able to remove her sight from him.

He was so handsome it was not even real, but he was dangerous. And he gave her another of his all too sexy smirks, making her feel a constricting sensation in her stomach and her ears were burning and reddened.

"Your aunt is teaching PE?"

"No. She is just a boring internist and surgeon and cuts people, then sew them back. But she knows martial arts and she teaches me as well.

We spar a lot in our little bonding time…you know as aunt and niece." Sakura winked at her small crowd of friends who laughed together with her at the deepest meaning.

"You know how to fight? Heh…you are interesting girl, I like you. We should have a friendly match sometime."

Sakura turned her head on her shoulder to look at a smirking Ten Ten. "You too? Great, we can search for some flashy costume and become superheroes. You know…clean this world from losers."

Sakura made a small gesture with her head in the direction of Kiba`s table. She wanted to do so with Sasuke`s but the smirking bastard did not remove his eyes from her and Mei and his guy friends were looking at them as well.

Didn't they have anything better to do? Naruto had noodles emerging from her mouth…and nose. She snorted loudly. The imbecile chocked on pasta.

"I totally feel you girl."

"So…what classes do you guys have today? Let's see what form of torture are we partners in."

Lee answered first. "Me and Choji have music and biology."

"I have PE wish me luck."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Ten Ten. The chestnut eyed girl looked at her innocently, batting her eyelashes like she wanted to imitate the cheerleaders. "Only that?"

"I will be dead after that. And detention."

"So I guess me, Hinata, Choji and Lee are going to be in the music class after this. Awesome! Let`s spread the nerdnesses to the universe."

"Nerdessness? Is this word in English?"

"Who cares?! I have invented it first so whoever says it after me is a copycat. By the way Ten Ten, we are in the detention together."

"So I have heard. What harm have you done to the poor community on your first day?"

Sakura was finishing lunch, content with the amount of food she had in her system. "Sasuke was my seatmate in biology. He put a hand on my thigh and I screamed at him to stop…but I was not this polite. Kurenai gave me an A and detention."

"Pf…what a major manwhore that guy can be. So you have an A and detention. Sweet. You are my role model."

"How about you?" Everyone started to pack their things and exit the large cafeteria. Good things it had two entrances either way that was going to take time. The small group exited the place, already in the hall heading in their direction.

Ten Ten stopped because she had to go in the opposite direction, where the gym was. "One of Mei`s slutty friend stayed in front of me and she had a ridiculously short miniskirt and every damn time she rose from the seat, which was quite often because some dude from the football team she sucks on was staying in front of her, so me like the civilized girl I am, took a sticky note and glued it on her back, writing SDT alert on it. And the teacher saw it. My bad luck in here. But it was worth it."

Sakura let out a small giggle, giving the chestnut eyed girl a high five. "I love you really. Make me your apprentice."

"Anytime dear." The beautiful brown haired girl raised two fingers, making the symbol of peace and sprinted towards the gym. Sakura let her friends lead the way to music. They entered the class, looking for four available seats.

They found them on the window, at the middle. Sakura stood beside Hinata and Rock Lee and Choji behind them.

The two girls turned around to face them, talking freely. Sakura could see some girls drooling and screaming god only knew what when Sasuke, Naruto and other dimwits entered the class, but she paid no attention to them. They went straight at the back of the class, like the bad guys they were.

"Naruto told me this teacher…Anko if I remember correctly, makes us sing in pairs."

Lee felt his blood begin to boil. "She does this unfortunately. And she does this often, so maybe this is going to be our lucky day."

"So I see you guys don't really entertain the idea…"

"Nope. We are officially sucking really hard at singing." Choji was anything but a singer he was not. Lee as well.

But they were not alone, because there were only few people who could actually sing without breaking windows, so it was basically a major disaster. Everyone laughed at everyone. It was mutual.

"Hinata on the other hand, is really good." Sakura turned to look at her shy friend. She was avoiding her gaze and she was pointing her fingers. She did that often, Sakura saw it.

"Are you? So you made music your friend. Playing flute and have a great voice. Nice."

"Thank you, Sakura. How about you?"

Sakura pouted comically, putting a finger under her chin like she was thinking hard. Her facial expressions were cute and her friends liked her cheerful attitude.

She was more beautiful when she was having fun. "Well…let`s just say I don't suck like you two. Maybe Hinata and I are going to have a duet."

"Oh…don't say that…" Hinata covered her face with her palms, making Sakura and the other two friends laugh at her antics.

"Who knows? You are the new kid and she likes to torture new kids."

"That woman is crazy."

"Don't say that Choji, she covered for us when we ditched the math class to go to the baseball match. She is just eccentric."

"No, she is crazy, there is a major difference."

"Be aware though, she marks us for our performances." Lee and Choji were always having Fs because musical notes were Chinese language for them. Same went for the others.

"Oh, so I have to sing La Traviatta in order to pass?" Sakura was totally amused at her new friends. Who needed popularity? That kind of people where the one to have for a lifetime. All the greatest friendships were formed in high school, everyone knew.

"Nah…if you know what sole key is you have won her heart. No one bothers with music anyways. It is just a way to have another gulp of air after lunch break."

"HaHA sounds like fun. But Ten Ten is going to kill you for that."

"Yeah, don't get too confident, from what I have heard from Gai-sensei, we might get two hours of PE this semester per week."

Hinata felt like fainting. She was not that good at sports and she barely played anything. She could not even run properly. "Please don't say that Lee."

"Don't worry Hinata, you know we can always run together." Choji patted the shy girl on the shoulder, smiling genuinely at her. Sakura leaned further on the chair, shifting her position to get more comfortable.

"Oh? Having problems running? Don't worry, I don't mind join you. And we can laugh together at Karin and Mei and their too tight to ever be worn in the real world attires and the way their chests jump from their tops."

Lee, Hinata and Choji laughed at that, amused. That until Naruto made his imposing appearance at Sakura`s desk, planting his arms on the hard surface, smiling and avoiding her gaze, almost stuttering like Hinata. Sakura turned her head over her shoulder, eyebrow rose at him, silently asking him what his problem was.

"Do you need something?"

"Actually…I wanted to congratulate you?" Sakura snorted visibly, not able to contain it. His face was a beautiful shade of red and the whiskers on his cheeks made him look like a sunflower. He was not ugly but his face was funny sometimes.

"…for what exactly?"

"For making it into the dancing club." Ever since Ronja approached Sakura and slipped something on her desk no one saw, everyone basically talked about how was it possible for the new girl to know such group of people and why was she not standing at the same table as them.

She got even more popular with the guys that would not stop talking about how beautiful she was, much to the other girl`s dismay who called her names and fake. So Naruto was really curious and secretly glad she was defying every rule established in their school.

"I did not make it into any club Naruto so unfortunately you have nothing to congratulate me for. And don't tell me those idiots you call friends made you approach me and ask for more information because I am going to snap."

Sakura rolled the words out of her tongue, smiling at the sun kissed boy and his dropped to the floor jaw. Honestly, she did not found him irritating like she found his raven haired friend.

He was an innocent guy with too much self-esteem and the personality that would win him a ticket straight to a famous circus, but at least she knew he was not a bad guy.

"Huh?! Oh…I thought…you know, Xue is not the one to approach people like this and everyone thought you guys knew each other which would have been really cool, but you are already cool as you are so don't worry."

Lee and Choji, who secretly had a little crush on Sakura as well, were not even shocked at the idea of their pink haired beautiful friend attracting a lot of attention. They were aware she was not going to look at guys like them. She did not even belong in their group to begin with.

And her choose of words when addressing him was something new, because usually people were kissing the ground whenever Sasuke or his best friend were crossing the halls, but Sakura looked totally unfazed and bored.

"And you totally make no sense, so stop bothering me because I have had enough of you in chemistry. And please do tell your smirking friend to stop ogle me when he thinks I cannot see him, because I see his ugly face in the opened window."

To prove her point, Sakura raised a finger in the direction of the glassy surface, the wind that blew only adding to the suspense and dramatically effect.

"Aww c`mon Sakura, don't be so mean. I thought we had fun during chemistry. And no, no one sent me here to begin with. I take no orders from Teme and the others."

Hinata was fidgeting and her face got really red, which only attracted both Naruto and Sakura`s attention, but the intuitive pink haired girl knew exactly the reason why.

The sun kissed Uzumaki boy and her new best friend shy Hyuga…Sakura was going to ask Ten Ten to join her in her little plan to hook them up. Yeah, that would be good. They were a cute couple. Only the idiot was completely oblivious to her feelings towards him. _"What a moron…"_

"Really? Then if you want to stay with me…us so bad, then why don't you take the empty seat in front of me, instead of sitting beside Sasuke? My answer for chemistry is still no."

For a moment, the tanned boy held Sakura`s gaze firmly, like wanting to make sure of her challenge. She was dead serious.

To Sakura`s stupor, Naruto abruptly headed to his place at the back of the class, took his schoolbag and returned to take a seat in front of her, beside another dude that was busy talking on the phone. It was strange because he was not even blinking and his only answers were "Ah" and "Mmm".

Sakura raised both her arms and bowed her head like she was admitting defeat, shaking her head in disbelief. "….speechless. So you are not just a lost puppy. Gotta hand it to you, you have guts."

Naruto winked at a still looking in awe emerald eyed girl resting his back on the wall, facing her and giving her a thumb up. "Does this make me rise in your eyes? A little bit?"

"If I say yes, would you ask me to tutor you?"

"Yeah…"

"Then no. But it quite puts you in a better position than your friends."

"That is still cool."

"I…don't understand how your brain works, Naruto…if it works at all, that is."

Ever since his blonde haired friend decided to be a traitor and ditch him, Sasuke could not remove his onyx eyes from Sakura and her gang of loser friends, mentally asking himself if he was imagining things.

Contrary to popular beliefs, he was not an idiot popular guy that did not know how to even write his name correctly, but quite sharp with things that interested him. And Sakura has piqued his interest all right.

What was more amazing than her looks, was the fact that she acted so carefree and friendly with the people she liked and that only made her aura change even more.

Rock Lee and the fat guy…those people were not even keeping their heads up when walking through the halls, and looking at their confident laughs and stares…the raven haired Uchiha realized something: Sakura was changing people. Things around her got another meaning and it was done in such a subtle way, it was almost pleasant to watch her.

Even his friend Naruto changed sides in an instant when she told him something, not wasting time in actually joining her and his friends.

And he was even socializing with them…and that shy Hyuga was eying him, like a love sick puppy. The blonde idiot liked her pink haired friend. They got a situation there and that made him smirk.

Sasuke was not a dumb like his friends. For a girl like Xue Ronja to approach her without even batting an eyelash and even hand her something he suspected to be the list for the audition, was speaking volumes. Sakura was known by famous people and she decided to stick to her beliefs.

Another girl in her place would have wasted no time in leaving the rejects and join the dancing team leader at their table, but she refrained from doing so. And her emerald eyes got a sad touch in them when she took the sight of the note. He was curious of what was it written there.

And when he sensed the rosette catching a glance at his face in the window, he could not contain his smirk. She could try to hide it as much as she wanted, but her gestures were betraying her.

Not even in the cafeteria, was Sakura able to hold his coal eyes for more than two seconds. And that meant she did not hate him like she stated. _"Play hard to get for all you want Sakura…in the end…you will be coming running into my arms…"_

"Good morning you monkeys, missed me?" Suddenly a high pitched female voice came from the hall and a very intriguing dressed woman in the thirties entered the classroom, silencing everyone, who returned to their seats.

"Mrs. Anko, are you going to make us sing today?" Naruto had no problem in getting familiar with the teachers everyone deemed cool like Kakashi or Anko, so he promptly raised his hand and asked her what was on everyone`s mind, making the loud woman, who took a sit right on her desk…eating sweets, in front of them, laugh like crazy.

"Whatever floats your boat, boy." The class burst into laughter at the Uzumaki`s antics.

Sakura had to untie her pastel pink hair and cover her face with some strands, bowing her head, to hide her laughing face from the teacher.

Seriously, half of the people were crazy and the other half gangsters. She got in the right high school all right. Tsunade was a genius to bring her there.

She vaguely heard Hinata muffling some giggles as well and that only brought her joy, because the lavender eyed girl has been sad in biology and that pained her heart.

"This teacher…is quite the character." The pink haired girl vaguely saw Anko explaining what looked like the solfege, but she was not going to pay attention to classes in her first day. She was not that nerdy. Ok, she was not at all, but that was beside the point.

Plus Naruto was constantly turning his head over his shoulder and asked for her phone number, which she did not want to give. And he was imploring her to tutor him in chemistry.

Sakura had cramps and tears in her eyes, because he was so funny. Somehow, he was not annoying her like Kiba or the other guys, but more like entertained her up to a point. Jirayia`s nephew. Tsunade`s friend. Befriend him? _"Too…damn…complicated."_

"I know. B…but she is treating us good." The emerald eyed girl realized Hinata was not stuttering that much when she talked to people she was comfortable with and that was great from her point of view. The girl was really beautiful so there was no reason to be shy.

"Good? She has called us monkeys. Is this legal? Naruto turn around because I am not giving you my number." Except Kurenai who was really strict, Sakura realized the teachers there got no problem with their students talk to each other during their classes.

Of course, if they were not too loud and create commotion. And some girls were prompting their empty heads on their hands and reading fashion magazines. _"Research I am telling you…"_

"She is that way with the other…t…teachers as well." Hinata threw shy glances at Naruto, who caught her staring at him from times to times and smiled at her, making her go redder than a cherry. It did not go unnoticed by Sakura, or the boys behind her.

"Why don't you want to give me your phone?" The sun kissed tanned boy had a pout on his face, making Sakura bit her trembling lips, containing more laughs. Was he not observing she was mocking him?

"Because…you are going to give it to Sasuke. And you are going to bother me with messages and calls every day."

"Why would I give it to Teme? I won it fairly. And yeah I am going to call you everyday."

"No, you did not win it so let me be. Besides, how about have Hinata`s number and call her instead? She is way more patient than me."

Hinata bowed her head and bit the end of her pen, while Lee and Choji exchanged glanced and let out a round of "ooohs". Sakura turned around and winking at them knowingly.

Naruto`s face got serious, startling Sakura for a moment, not saying a word, but eying Hinata suspiciously instead. She was more than ready to hit his head with her notebook if he said something stupid. Then his grin grew impossibly big and nodded energetically to the unresponsive girl. "Sure, why not. Hinata, can I have your number?"

It took the pale eyed girl ten minutes to write it on a piece of paper and hand it to him.

And much to the pink haired girl`s amusement, when their fingers brushed slightly, the Hyuga girl almost dropped the note. It was so epic and cheesy it gave her goose bumps. Yeah, they would be a good couple.

"You four! Are you done talking already?" Four eyes looked at the frightening teacher who had an arm prompted on her waist and one was holding a thick old book, heading in their direction. She dropped the book in front of Hinata and Sakura and folded her arms in front of her big chest.

"We…are…sorry…f…for this…Mrs. Mitarashi." Hinata pointed her fingers like she did when nervous, aware of all the eyes on her. Sakura was too worried but for another reason. She did not want another detention for disturbing the class. Naruto slapped his forehead muttering an "oh man", thinking stupidly no one heard him. Anko threw him a frightening glance.

"Well…I am not upset with you communicating, but…this is music class so we kind of sing in here, if you know what I mean." Vaguely Sakura heard her classmates whispering things like "she is going to make us sing" or "I bet that slut is tone deaf as well."

"w…we do…"

"I don't. I am the new girl." Sakura confidently interrupted Hinata, because she looked like she was having cardiac arrest, attracting Anko`s attention.

"Oh…you are the Haruno girl Kakashi and Kurenai talked about. Interesting…for me, that is. Good. Let`s hear you then. Stand up. Hinata, you as well."

Anko opened the book to some simple song that seemed to be like something kindergarten children would sing at the playground, while shoving their hands in the sand.

The pink haired girl stood up without much faltering, knowing exactly she was not going to make a fool out of herself. Her friend on the other hand_…"I…am ready to start the CPR…"_

Anko went in front of the class, expectantly, along with the other students who were more than enthusiastic to hear someone tone deaf to entertain them.

"Hinata…pst…pull yourself together girl." Sakura would not lie and tell her hands were not trembling and the world was not slipping under her feet, but somehow, knowing she got her new friends beside her was giving her courage.

There was only thing that bothered her and that was the fact that she was able to see Sasuke in the still remaining open window, and he was smirking at her widely, shaking his head.

The cocky jerk was amused at their situation. The two girls were already making a fool of themselves and Hinata was not helping their case.

The shy girl whispered at her pink haired friend. "I…c…can`t…"

"C`mon girls, this year please. Or at least…this millennia. We don't have much time and I feel like torturing some other kids as well."

Some boys and girls had frown on their faces, dread written all over their dumb faces at the thought of them being in the two girl`s situation soon enough.

And Naruto decided to stop being the knucklehead he was and take the book from under Hinata`s bowed in shame nose, stand up, turn around to face a stunned Sakura and addressed the teacher: "Teacher, please let me sing with Sakura, because I totally want to hear us together hehe."

Sakura`s jaw hit the center of the Earth, because the floor was too close. Anko started to laugh hysterically clapping her hands. The others were just as shocked.

"BHAHAHAHA go ahead this is going to be funny."

"What…do you think…you are doing you bastard?" Sakura was getting worried. She had no problems singing along with Hinata, because if they made a fool of themselves at least they were together in that.

But Naruto…She bit her lip, feeling her insides quiver. And all the eyes were glued on her and it started to bother her.

"Don't worry, I am not that bad." Not wasting anymore time, the blonde idiot, not even looking at the notes in the book, started to sing the song that was at the page Anko has opened the book at, taking Sakura by surprise.

He was really…good?! _"Wow…amazing…this idiot lacks brain, but god gave him a voice to compensate!"_

She let out a smile, not quite able to contain it and joined him at the chorus, singing the higher notes in what sounded like a crystalline bell tone, letting her audience mouth agape.

And the emerald eyed girl grew really confident as the time passed, perfectly harmonizing with Naruto, who seemed to be in cloud nine at the way they were performing.

And when they finished, not only the pink haired girl heard the honest clapping and cheering coming from her mates, but she took great pleasure at the way Sasuke`s onyx eyes were wide opened, that times, she being the one to smirk at him in the window.

The rest of the class was full of cramps of laughter at the other`s absolutely horrid performances and Sakura was certain she could not even stand on the chair. She, along with the others, were in hysterics.

Even Hinata was laughing. And Anko was making fun of them with remarks as "wow, we have one hell of a talent in here" or "you should join an opera that begs to be ruined" or "be careful dear, the windows are expensive."

And she still has not given Naruto her phone number, nor has she agreed to tutor him. But she told him he did not suck as much as his friends and his voice was great. Naruto told her he knew how to play bass guitar and would sing a song for her under her balcony if she wanted.

Sakura grabbed Hinata`s hand and rushed to health science classes…whatever that meant. And she was glad to find nor Sasuke or Naruto in there. But Mei and some of her friends were in the class.

And two other ladies from the dancing club. The two girls entered the class and Ten Ten whistled at them to indicate she had two available spots beside her. The desks were enough for three people, and it was a video projector and a large screen with a powerpoint presentation prepared.

The teacher was busy sharing some files. An old woman, who looked like a nurse smiled politely at the girls, welcoming them. Sakura introduced herself to the teacher and stood in between Ten Ten and Hinata.

Ten Ten addressed her two friends, chewing gum. "So…how bad has music sucked this time?"

"Major balls. She got me to sing a song that sounded like something you hear at Disneyland in the carousel. And Naruto decided to play Romeo and sing along. Dude has a great voice though. The rest was funny as hell."

The chestnut eyed girl snorted loudly. "You have an affinity for danger you know? You attract it somehow. So many events happening to you on your first day. Girl…you are truly something to look for."

"Hey…don't blame me for that. I just get attention from people I don't like."

Sakura took a quick glance at the flyer the teacher gave her, reading the written in bold title: nutrition. That day`s topic. She shook her head. That sounded boring.

"The topic is boring as hell, but the teacher is calm and doesn't throw pieces of chalk at us, like the arts teacher."

"I hear enough of this at home. My aunt is obsessed with healthy food and she implants her miraculous ideas into my brain. All I see in front of my eyes are cereals and spinach."

"I t…think is interesting."

Ten Ten and Sakura looked at Hinata in horror, faking shock. "Hina…please don't tell me you like to hear about the effect Cola has on your intestines and then I am going to believe you."

"Well…I…"

"Leave her be Ten Ten, she just gave Naruto her number. I would too find anything be interesting if I were in her place."

"Whoa…really? Oh my God Hina this is great! You have one idiot to bother you with useless phone calls at the most unholy hours from now on. Good for you!" Sakura elbowed her friend playfully, shaking her head.

"Don't mock her, she likes him so what?"

"What I want to hear Sakura, is what did you mean by in her place? You mean you want to give your number to Naruto as well?"

"Hell no. He asked for it the entire class, but I refused to do so."

"Ahm…so it means you want to give it to someone else." Ten Ten winked at a dumbfounded pink haired girl.

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do. And I am going to name five people."

Sakura let go of the flyer she was eying intently, crossing her hands over her chest, urging the chestnut eyed girl to go on. "Let`s hear it."

Ten Ten raised a finger of every person she counted. "Me."

"Lee."

"Choji"

"Hina."

"Pfff…that is no problem. I should have done it in the cafeteria. My facebook account as well. Yeah, don't look at me like that, I am in trend and live virtually as well. You only named four. Who is the last?"

"Sasuke."

"…that was not funny Ten Ten."

"I did not intend it to be." As if Ten Ten did not saw the looks Sakura and Sasuke exchanged. She knew all too well how was that going to end, because she too liked Neji and he was from his circle of friends. She truly hoped the emerald eyed girl would not make the same mistake and blindly trust guys like him.

"Why do you suggest I like him? I have just met him…well I met him yesterday, but is the same thing."

Both Hinata and Ten Ten rose an eyebrow at Sakura`s confession. It was Hinata to ask the obvious. "You have already met him? W…Where?"

"Local supermarket. He and Naruto were drunk, probably high as well and they decided to break some twisted world record for the drunkest idiots alive, because they stuffed the basket with all the drinks you could think of.

You know, the expensive ones that burn your throat. And Sasuke cut the line. And I called him names. He followed me outside and grabbed my arm, threatening me. Naruto tried to defend me, but I took the chance to hit him and run. Story of my life."

Hinata had her lavender eyes wide open, shaking her head. Ten Ten slapped her cheek in slow motion to show her awe.

"I swear it is fate, no Neji intended. You hit the great Sasuke Uchiha…Give me your measurements, cos I wanna make a statue of yours and put it into my room. Near my swords collection."

"You have swords? Working for the mafia or something?"

"Nah…I am just passionate. Now I like you even more. I too used to hit Neji from time to time when he approached me and ask me to be with him."

"He does? Really?"

"Yeah, but he is a total player."

"You like him."

Ten Ten shrugged indifferently, like it was no big deal. "I do. But he does not deserve me. I don't want a guy that fucked half of the school`s female population, his only potential rival being Sasuke."

"I appreciate your strong will though…" Sakura bit her lower lip thinking about that particular information. She found herself thinking about the raven haired Uchiha…again. Incredible how he was so present into her mind, even if they barely exchanged two words and that meaning bashings.

She did not know why, but somehow she could understand Ten Ten. It was the attraction for the danger humans had in their genes. The curiosity to go test the fire yourself, get burned and rise from the ashes, learning from your mistakes.

And the jadeite eyed girl would not lie and tell she did not find Sasuke being all hot and sexy, because she did. It was hard not to look at him when he looked like Adonis in the human form.

Not only that, but it was his general aura that was different from the others. He was not the average bad rich boy and somehow she sensed he was more than he let the others know.

There might be a good reason why Naruto was his best friend. The blonde admitted he did not like Mei and the other girls, so he was not that superficial. He wanted to befriend her after all…and he accepted Hinata`s number.

"I…I don't think…Sasuke is a bad person."

Ten Ten snorted visibly and Sakura shot her head up to look at the lavender eyed girl. As far as she was concerned, the Hyuga girl was not a fangirl. "…why would you say that?"

"You bet he is not."

"H..he is just like Neji my cousin. They seem though but…d…deep inside, they are missing something."

"So you say Sasuke is a total manwhore and a jerk because he is hurt?"

"Y…Yes."

"That was a good one Hina, I admit. The only place he would be hurt would be in between his legs, where Mei and Karin`s bit marks rest. Either way…that dude is dead and gone."

"Ten Ten…I think the teacher heard you, because she is looking at us."

"Who cares? Everyone knows him, it is a general fact."

}{

"Is she the girl?" One of the two dancers that were staying two desks behind Sakura and her group, were eying the girl intently.

Her friend that too had her blue eyes cast on Sakura, answered her. "Yes. The one with the pink hair."

"She is beautiful. And elegant. Cheerful too."

"So did Ronja said. But I don't understand why would she go as far as to personally invite her to audition."

"She knows we are not taking favorites. Everyone is equal and we treat anyone as equals."

"Yes, but she refrained from telling us her reason. I am curious about her. She does not look like the others." The pretty girl took a quick glance over her shoulder at Mei and her cheerleaders, who were busy polishing their nails, totally not paying attention.

Their leader raised her green eyes and frowned at the dancer, but the girl was unfazed. She shook her head much to Mei`s dismay and resumed her attention to Sakura.

"Indeed. She befriended genuine people. She had the potential to blend in a team pretty good. Do you think she is going to come?"

"Who knows? Auditions only start in a month from now. She has time."

"What about if she joins another club? Maybe she wants to take on the track and field, hence the reason she stays with Ten Ten."

The girl thought a bit about her friend`s question. It could have been a reason. But she trusted her team leader`s intuition. "Ronja is not the girl to do something so dramatic in vain. She must have sensed something. I trust her."

"Truly."

When the bell rang, Sakura and Ten Ten starched their spines, rubbing their eyes. That lack of light made them sleepy and the teacher only spoke about seeds and glycemic index. The pink haired girl felt tired already.

"And now…the magic of detention. Are you ready to have the boredom of your life Sakura?"

Sakura yawned and moaned in frustration. "I am totally going to murder Sasuke the first chance I got for this. Seriously it is all that imbecile`s fault."

Ten Ten, Sakura and Hinata exited the class, with the rosette annoyed at the fact that in her way out, Mei bumped her shoulder and made her lose balance and drop her pen case and notebook.

Ten Ten shook her head in disbelief. "I am going to so beat that bitch someday, just wait and see."

"Don't mind her, I don't care. Besides, if she does this things it only means she is jealous on me and this only feeds my ego."

"BWHAHAHA that is right. I like the way you think, girl."

Ten Ten hooked her arm with Sakura, parting ways with Hinata who told them they are going to see each other the next day. Since the schedule would be emailed to them that evening, they exchanged their phone numbers to call one another and meet in front of the gate.

With everyone hanging together and Sakura talking to Naruto, she really hoped no Karin incident was going to take place.

Then the chestnut eyed girl and the emerald eyed one bumped into each other playfully on the deserted hall, heading to the room that had detention written on the door. In green marker. Were they going eco inside?

Ten Ten entered the class, without sparing anyone a glance with Sakura following her suit, going straight at the back of the class, on the two available seats beside the window. Ten Ten stood behind Sakura, who turned around to face her.

The cognac eyed girl was drawing katanas on the already dirty desk. She has vaguely seen Karin and her friends there, flirting with some bulky guys, without paying attention to the two girls.

"What a group of escaped from Zoo hookers. Woody the Woodpecker especially. See that guy she tries to make her next victim? He had one hell of a harem following him in one of the bedrooms at the previous party.

I heard the owner of the house complaining about finding some splashed tomatoes and traces of cream all over the bed sheets. You could imagine the orgy. And now Karin wants to get into his pants."

Sakura had an unreadable expression on her tired face. "How would you know? Don't tell me you were part of the harem."

"Fuck no. I was there to laugh at Neji. The bastard invited me to join the pathetic excuse of a party just to publicly humiliate me in front of his friends…again." Ten Ten wanted to laugh at the memory.

She would not be weak and show her soft spot in front of anyone, him especially. But she felt Sakura understood her and she already liked the new girl, so she somehow let her know.

The two girls vaguely heard some kid of teacher entering the classroom, taking a sit at the desk and started to solve crosswords, not paying attention to his class.

"What do you mean humiliate you?"

"I mean playing that stupid game called spin the bottle that is basically a way to start your career as a professional night club performer and witnessing him shoving his tongue down every available slut`s throat, without any shame."

Sakura felt bad for Ten Ten. The girl was hurt, even though she did her best to hide it and that only made her hate on the popular ones more. It was in that moment did she realize why Ten Ten left the gang and decided to have real friends.

"I am sorry to hear that."

The chestnut eyed girl smirk at her, not removing her eyes from her task. She added hues of red to the swords and the jadeite eyed girl took notice she was talented. "It is nothing. This is how he is."

"Does he know you like him?"

"We have been dating for six months."

Sakura`s forest green orbs went wide at the information. That was half of an year and in high school meant big deal. "Wow! This is…much time. So there is some history all right. Is this the reason why you are not hanging with them any more?"

"Yeah…I was just like them you know…partying, drinking, although I did not do drugs because that was for losers and we kind of had fun together…if you know what I mean.

There were times he would call me at 2 am and we went to the deserted beach, drinking rum and fuck until the morning. We were a mess the next day at school but I did not care.

Then I have found out he was cheating on me with one of the cheerleaders and his friends tried to cover for him.

It was Naruto that took a picture with his phone at one party with Neji and the slut going at it in the Jacuzzi and send it to me. I broke up with him the next day and left the group.

His cousin Hinata came that day to my door and brought me some pancakes with strawberries and we talked about that all the day. She became my best friend and soon I met Choji and Lee." The brown haired girl exhaled deeply, facing Sakura.

"I…did not know. Thank you for telling me." Sakura gave Ten Ten a genuine smile, her garnet eyes going softer at the thought of how much the girl must have suffered.

She knew the chocolate eyed girl was a rebel, it was obvious from her general demeanor, but she was easy to get along with and she liked her.

"Now you know. Sakura, I meant what I told you. Stay away from Sasuke and people like him and Neji. If you want a good guy, date dudes like Lee.

Heck even Kiba is better. Or his totally fucked up friend Shino. Don't mess with them and their stupid popularity because that is just a false impression of being at the top."

Sakura`s eyes went serious. Ten Ten was wise and she too considered that thing. She was right. "False?"

"Yeah…they thing so high of themselves because they have money and beat up people they don't like, like Karin did with Hinata. Their parents have no idea of what are they doing at parties and police is always at their doorsteps.

Some of them have criminal records and from what I have found out from Neji, Sasuke and Naruto, along with that guy with white hair Suigetsu, all barely avoided to have one, because Sasuke`s father has connections.

The real deal is the dancing squad and the other serious clubs like drama, arts and choir. They brought many prizes to this school and those people are far superior as you could have seen, but they stay away from trouble.

You got your example of popularity in the real meaning of the word when meeting Xue.

Sai, the leader of the art club and his friend Deidara are also good examples. Go to the last floor to see their paintings, because they don't mind to show their work to people and watch for yourself. That is popularity, not what Sasuke and his dudes say."

"You are really smart Ten Ten and I mean it. I had no idea this is how things are…"

"Now you know. I am glad you chose to stay away from them, but I am afraid you also like the type of guys like Sasuke and it worries me. I have no right to tell you what to do but I can give you this advice."

"Thank you and don't worry. I am aware of it myself. I will do my best to stay away from him."

There as a brief silence between the two girls. Sakura was absentmindedly playing with some tugs of her pink hair considering if Ten Ten was not too late with her good advice.

Sasuke already caught her attention, and it was not something she could control. But what the chocolate eyed girl told her was big deal. Police, drugs, criminal records were a safe way to fail in life and her dream was to be a doctor.

"Have you considered joining the dancing club? You did not throw the note, I am sure of it."

"I have nothing to consider Ten Ten, no is my final answer."

"If you want to talk about it, I have a microwave that prepares the best butter popcorn you ever ate. And I promise no Cola is going to stay between us. Health classes got me scared shitless. Is it possible for your liver to melt like that, seriously?"

"I would love to do it someday…but not now."

"You have a month. This is when the auditions are usually scheduled to begin. Some of the clubs are already posting their offers online. You can take a peek at the bulletin board as well."

"I will be honest with you, because you have been honest with me…I want to do it…but I can`t. That is one team I am not going to destroy."

Ten Ten raised her chestnut almond shaped eyes to look at Sakura and her shaking hands, making a brief pause in her drawing.

"I was part of the dancing team at my ex school and when I dropped, I dragged all the team to the bottom with me. I am not able to stand on the stage again and what they are looking for, is a reliable person and I am not."

"But Xue came to you anyways. You sure you don't know her? Don't say that. If that team only relied on you to win prizes it meant they were good for nothing. I don't know what happened to you, but if they were truly your friends they should have been able to understand you."

All the time has Sakura racked her brain to try and remember a possible encounter with the lead dancer, but it was a difficult task since she shut off all the memories when she was 12.

It was obvious they have met in the past and it only had to do with dancing. Maybe at some competition or something, but the name and face was not familiar to the pink haired girl.

"I don't remember her, no matter how much I try, Ten Ten. I don't want her to think I am rude or something."

"She doesn't because you are. Fuck, just what is the time already, my brain cannot take anymore of this shit?!" Ten Ten dropped her pencil and fisted her hands on her chocolate buns, pulling hard and messing her hair, he gaze fixed in front of the class.

"15 minutes left."

"Fuck…I swear if Karin doesn't stop palming that guy under the table, I am going to take this pen and pull my eyes out off my head. I am going to throw up that disgusting food I ate at the cafeteria."

Sakura took notice at the incident, shaking her head in disbelief. She was lucky she stayed with her body shifted at her friend and had her back on the class, but all the things Ten Ten told her, sunk in her head. She was right, those so called popular people were just a bunch of lame alcoholics and delinquents.

"Is she at least of age?"

"Yeah."

"Why is the teacher overlooking such things?"

"Because her father donates ridiculous amounts of money to this school."

Sakura did not even bother to hide her shock, her emerald garnet eyes going wide open at that. "This is crazy."

"Yeah…"

When the bell rang, the two girls wasted no time in taking their stuff and bolt out of the room, glad they escaped the room that started to rack at raging hormones. Sakura got a message from Tsunade that was already waiting for her in front of the school.

"Ten Ten I am going to the bathroom. Call me as soon as you get the schedule, because I am going to be at shopping till late."

The chestnut eyed girl gave her a small smirk nodding once, already heading to the exit. "Kay. Have fun and keep in touch."

Sakura waived at her and headed to the stairs in the direction of the bathroom. As soon as she was ready, she looked at the time well aware that Tsunade did not like to wait, so she attempted to run to the exit, only to come face to face to Ronja as soon as she descended the stairs, prompted with her back on the wall, arms folded on her chest, letting her stunning dark eyes rest on he figure, looking like she was expecting her.

The pink haired girl felt her heart burst out of her chest at the sight of her, stopping dead in her tracks, holding her school bag tightly, taking a large gulp of air.

"Always in such a hurry?" Even the way she talked, the dancer had a grace and a politeness in her tone that left Sakura speechless. She was so different from the other girls and so mature it was almost surreal.

"My aunt is expecting me outside."

Ronja let her eyes fly over Sakura`s frame, studying every detail like a hawk. Her straight posture, the way she walked, how she swung her hips without even noticing, having her own rhythm and her beautiful tender face, confirming what she wanted to know. The girl was beautiful and she had attitude as well.

"I see."

She made a small pause in her speech, keeping her eyes fixed on Sakura.

"You don't remember me."

Sakura gave her an honest answer, not removing her emerald sparkling eyes form her jet ones. Xue had an electric look in her eyes that gave Sakura an adrenaline rush, like she was stirring something inside her. That girl knew what was inside her heart and it threw her off.

"I don't."

"And you don't want to join us."

The confidence in the way she spoke made Sakura unable to keep her head up, lowering her gaze to face the floor. Ronja knew more things about her than anyone else did and she was seeing straight through her.

"…I…"

"My offer still stands."

Sakura put her lower lip in between her pearl white teeth, feeling her soul rip in half. A part of her told her to turn around and run to the exit and throw the note in the first garbage she saw.

The other urged her to let emotions speak for herself and accept the invitation. Audition? She could pulverize the other candidates, Sakura was aware. And apparently, Ronja as well.

"You are very kind to me."

"You are mistaken. There is no such thing in dancing. Competition is the key. You know it as well."

"Competition?"

The tall graceful brunette nodded once in her direction. Sakura caught her meaning. She meant business and she was not hiding it.

"How do you know me? How did you know I was a dancer?"

"You **are** a dancer."

To her surprise, Xue raised her hand and pointed her finger at her, blinking slowly and meaningfully. "Your hand…"

Sakura had a dumbfounded expression on her face. She did not understand what the dancer was telling her. She eyed her palm intently, trying to put two and two together.

"You were taping your fingers on the desk in the cafeteria."

Sakura`s mouth fell on the floor unceremoniously when she let realization strike her. Unbelievable, she could tell that even if she was certain the leader of the dancing club as not even sparing her a glance?

"B..But…I don't…I did not even realize…"

"Of course not. Want me to tell you why you did it?" Ronja removed her fit body from the wall and took some steps in her direction, her heels echoing through the deserted hall, looking like a diva on the podium, stopping in front of Sakura.

"I did it unconsciously. I often do this,"

"No. It is because of the music that was heard from the first floor. There is the room the music club uses to rehearse."

"It was so faint…I barely could hear it…I thought I was imagining it."

"It is because your body reacts to music. You are sensitive to the sounds around you and you try to adapt them to your own rhythm."

Ronja gave Sakura a small smile, brightening her gorgeous features even more, taking more steps in front of her, passing Sakura. But she stopped for a brief when she was at her side to tell her the things that got the emerald eyed girl`s knees turn to jelly.

"And this is something only the best dancers do."

And left, without looking back. "You know where to find me."

There was an equally tall beautiful girl from the dancing team, with short blueish hair, waiting for her around the corner. The two girls headed to the parking lot.

"Are you sure she is the one we need? Remember we miss two people."

"There are enough good dancers out there to fill an empty place. But the other one must be hers."

The short haired girl raised a fine eyebrow at her team leader. "I have never seen you speak with such confidence about someone, Ronja. How do you know her anyways? She does not seem to remember you."

"Remember six years ago, when we were younger and had our own dancing squad?"

"Yeah, we won the first place there. And you come second if my memory serves me right."

Xue nodded once. "Indeed. We have crushed the other teams and our sole rival but…it was all because she was not there with them. And it was no victory."

Realization hit the blue haired girl who stopped for a moment to eye her friend. "You mean…"

"Yes. We got the first prize as a group, with our three choreographies, but at the solo performance…" Ronja pulled out her car keys, unlocking her red convertible, turning her head slightly over her shoulders just enough to let the other dancer mouth agape.

"…she totally pulverized me at freestyle."

And she mirrored the smirk coming from the person in front of her, he too getting into his equally expensive Mercedes, onyx clashing with onyx, two different worlds colliding.

"Hello, Sasuke."

"Ronja. I see we have common interests."

"Stay out of this."

"You can`t tell me what to do."

"Right. But I can tell what people are out of your league. And she is one of them." The tall model looking dancer got in her car and stepped on the gas, taking a sharp U-Turn and speeded on the street, leaving a stunned Sasuke behind.

There was one girl in all his life that had the guts to turn him down and that was the famous Xue Ronja. And the way she kissed him before she totally humiliated him was mind blowing.

And Sakura had something to do with her and that only stirred him more. He licked his soft lips in amusement, brushing his fingers through his midnight locks, ideas forming into his mind.

He had to disclose that girl. If Sakura joined Ronja, he could kiss his chances with her goodbye. The onyx eyed boy got in the car, beside an expectant Mei that was already half way in removing her jeans and lace panties.

Sakura run out of the building like it was on fire, sprinting towards the familiar Golf, pulling the door open and throwing her body on the passenger seat, putting the belt on and let her head hit the headrest.

Tsunade was eying her like she had wings, a hand on the steering wheel and another on the gear stick.

"…I want a double sized milkshake, with coconut and vanilla and a berries flavored lip gloss ….and a pink scarf."

"Pfff…and here I wanted to ask how your first day at school was…" The busty aunt pressed the clutch to the floor and moved the gear stick to the first gear, taking the direction of the mall. Her niece was one of a kind.

}{

**Author`s Note:** So thanks for the feedback, totally not expected to have so many people reading this. Sakura is a strong lady, isn't she? And she is not going to fall into Sasuke`s hands…yet, because at the moment he is a jerk.

Ino is going to be introduced as well, because I like their friendship so why not? I am glad you guys liked the idea of Kiba being so insistent with his notes hehe I can totally imagine him doing such things. And Naruto is a goof, but he is cute, isn't he?

And the mere thought of someone like Ronja making a fool of Sasuke is making me fangirl. Of course, I love Sasuke but someone should give a lesson. Maybe Sakura would do that too. No, she is surely going to teach him a lesson.

Hope you like this chapter as well. Oh yeah, and sorry for the mistakes. There are some things I just cannot see.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Tsunade was eying her niece intently, arms folded over her full chest, having an expression akin to horror on her face. For one hour straight, her niece stuffed her face with everything she could have found unhealthy and the pink haired girl was doing it with so much talent, it was painful to look in her general direction.

"Sakura…do you know how many people suffer from diabetes around the world?"

"No…oh, here comes a big one. I wonder how they are able to cut this fries like this?" Sakura was staying at a fast food inside the holly mall, surrounded by everything her emerald eyes could have deemed perfect for her racing nerves. _"Damn Sasuke and his stupid detention…got me bored out of my mind and tired!"_

"And do you want me to tell you?"

"No."

The blonde Senju had very strict rules about what went into her and her niece's stomach and it looked nothing like the emerald eyed girl engulfed with such ardor in that moment.

And Sakura was eating the fries…with Nutella…the mother of all the fats and calories. Tsunade let a hand rest upon her heart, shaking her head.

She has tried in vain for an hour to make the pink haired girl tell her how her day was, and all she got in reply was "I am going to kill that chicken butt motherfucker the first time I set my eyes on his imbecile looking face and fed him to piranhas on strike."

Whenever Sakura was angry or completely depressive, she went and bought everything her aunt would have forbidden from consumption, if she was to be the President. And teenagers complained about having more illnesses than the elders. She shook her head in disbelief, brushing her hand in her golden locks.

"Sakura, for the love of God, save your soul from the sinful world of instant food and tell me what bothers you. Or at least eat a chair on this desk if you feel like, cos at least this ones have iron and prevent anemia."

A firm hand stopped the jadeite eyed girl from taking a large gulp of strawberry milkshake, forcing the said girl to raise her tired eyes and fix her aunt's ones. "Why eating furniture? Do they pay you this bad at your new dream job if we cannot afford decent food?"

"No. On the contrary, they pay me enough for me to hold on my sanity. And look what I have in front of my face: a world record's challenger for who can devour a table full of fast food in an hour. And you are doing great so far."

"Pff…yeah, they pay you enough to buy that stupid sake of yours and drink your liver until tomorrow morning. And you call me hopeless. You are just as bad aunty, so don't blame me for having gotten it from you."

"Seriously honey, tell me how your first day at school was. And do not skip any important detail; I want my daily blackmail on you."

Sakura rolled her forest green eyes at her aunt, finishing her cheeseburger and throwing the wrap in the trash, managing a perfect basketball shoot, without even rising from the table. "If you want to know, I am going to tell you the horrors of being a high school student."

"Shock me." Tsunade was all eyes and ears. Sure, she had a tiring day at her new place of work, with all the formalities and such, but either way, it went well once she started to bark orders at the nurses and complain about how incompetent they were in their jobs.

And she met a hot looking doctor that was kind enough to show her the hospital…and the cafeteria. That was one good coffee they had.

"I found out that the guys I met yesterday are my new dear classmates and the blonde idiot one that has the same IQ level as a roundworm is Naruto Uzumaki, the one you told me about and before you ask, fuck no, I am not going to befriend him. Then his total looser friend Sasuke found it funny to win me a ticket to Detention, hence the reason why I was late.

The school is full of sluts and total posers and they all seem to gravitate around Sasuke, like he was the sun and they were the smaller unpopulated planets that want to find eternal light from him."

Tsunade snorted loudly, clapping her hands. "Poetic. So, are you one of them or what?"

"Wha…no! I will not fangirl that…that…I don't even have a decent proper curse to describe him! Besides, from what anyone with at least one functioning eye, is able to see he is a manwhore, just as his friends. And he has a slut of a girlfriend that already hates me."

"Sounds like fun honey. Anything else spectacular?"

"Yeah…where was I…oh…the boring stuff. My teachers and good. They are well prepared and know their job." Sakura pouted comically, her emerald eyes cast on a boy that looked painfully familiar entering a jewelry store, and it made all the food she had come back her throat.

"I am glad to hear this. At least they did not lie about the quality of the education." Tsunade personally picked the school that was the best in the city they were going to move on, wanting nothing but the best for her niece.

She knew the girl had potential and a big dream, so the busty woman swore to be there for her anytime and help her.

She was not going to repeat her past mistakes and overlook Sakura`s suffering, perfectly aware of her internal turmoil caused by the loss of her mother and her giving up on dancing.

And the fact that the high school the emerald eyed girl was attending was famous for the dancing squad was even better.

"But they are crazy. Kakashi, my class teacher is a cool guy and smart as well. But he reads porn…in class…while he writes trigonometric functions. Maybe it inspires him in drawing…curves."

"Hm…I should go and ask Jyrayia if he has an illegitimate child then. This teacher of yours sounds like a mini replica of that perverted old man."

"Right. There is my biology teacher, Kurenai Yuuhi and I like her. Her teaching method is great and I managed to impress her with an answer about brain cells.

Thanks for the help, by the way. I was able to remember anything you explained. And she gave me an A and detention."

The busty woman laughed full heartedly at her niece, finding her to be totally special. And the way she was recalling the events, while gesturing and having comical facial expressions was only adding to the charm.

Tsunade was able to see the dancer in her through all the gestures she did. The way she was flexing her palms or crossed her arms, or how she shook her head whenever a topic she found unbelievable came into discussion, everything betrayed the gracefulness and genius she had.

It was unbelievable to even be in her presence and Tsunade was well aware the others saw it as well.

Sakura had a sparkle around her in everything she did and that was precisely what impressed the jury all the times and brought her so many prizes. She was delicate like a swan without even being aware of it.

"I think you are the first human in history to have an A and detention, on the first day. You didn't tell me the reason why, though. What, was an A not enough and the teacher, not able to give you another one for your brilliant answer, gave you detention for the lack of anything better?"

"Haha, good one, but no. It was all Sasuke`s damn fault. Hinata and I had a little altercation with some slut that kisses the ground he walks on and she was really depressed. So I entered the class and did not see I sat right beside the bastard and his ogling friend. He groped my thigh during the class and I cursed him out loud."

The golden haired woman had a dumbfounded expression on her face. Then she smirked at the girl. "Do you remember when I told you that you have a second nature for danger?"

"Vaguely…half of what you say doesn't have any sense at all, or is about sake so who bothers to listen."

"It seems that my thoughts are confirmed. You and this…Sasuke guy look like the kind of teenagers that cannot stand to be in each other's presence, but realize that in the end, they cannot live without each other."

"…was marijuana expired or are you trying extra hard to lift up my mood? Because I must say it so doesn't work aunty. I hate his guts to the Moon and back and I would be damned before liking him or have anything to do with him, for the matter."

"….actually I don't think you hate him that much."

"Oh trust me, I do. He is nothing but a major idiot, involved in a lot of scandals, with a rich family to cover for his troublesome ass.

The word respect and consideration totally lacks from his brain." It was difficult for Sakura to understand why both Ten Ten and her aunt were nagging her with her liking the young Uchiha, since all she wanted to do was to stuff the fries she was eating down his throat and choke him with it, until he begged for mercy. And she would have still not stopped.

"So if you would have hated him so much like you say, you wouldn't have talked about him so intently."

Sakura, who was busy licking her fingers, taking much pleasure at the unhealthy delicious taste of a well done beef cheeseburger, stopped her movements half way, one finger stuck into her mouth, her eyes widened at her blonde beautiful aunt. "So me cursing him comes as intense to you?"

"Yes, because you are doing it with passion."

"Aunty…I don't mean to be a negativist, but does the fact that he grabbed my hand and prevented me to run from him at the mall ring any bell to you? Hello, dude is dangerous, get serious!

He would have gone as far as to hit a lady." But Sakura knew he did not and judging from the way he behaved, even in his intoxicated state, she knew he would not.

There was something in the way the onyx eyed Uchiha acted and Sakura could not overlook how much control he seemed to have in all the situations and she found herself…not bothered by the way he tried to be a bad boy and a total player.

Maybe that was not his first intention, after all, he got the looks, the money and the killer attitude. As far as she was concerned, the pink haired girl was a normal teenager, with no obsessions or extreme behavior, so it was quite obvious she felt some sort of attraction towards him, but she put it on a small childish totally normal crush. Ten Ten wisely warned her to stay away from such people and the brown haired girl went as far as to share a bit of her past with the Hyuga, to prove her point.

"But he didn't. And this speaks volumes for a boy his age." As if Tsunade did not know better how teens at her niece's age were. When they found something that interested them, they would have done everything to attract their attention, but never doing it the easy way. Why was the world she lived in so complicated?

"What do you mean by that?"

"He is mature for his age."

It took Sakura three seconds to put the milkshake back on the table, prompt her hands into the edge of the it, throw her long tresses backwards and laugh like crazy. "HAHAHAHA Sasuke…mature? The only thing mature in him is his appetite for sex and I even question that as well."

"Do you know what they say about such people that search for pleasure in many things, but never find it?"

There was something in the way Tsunade was talking that had a serious hint into her words and it made the emerald eyed girl consider the fact that maybe her instinct and her aunt`s advices held some sort of truth. "…no…? What?"

The blonde woman smirked at the way Sakura`s shimmering jade eyes went wide as if she too entertained the idea in the very first place, but refused to listen to what her conscience told her. "They are hurt."

"Tsunade, this…this is exactly what Hinata told me in the very first place…_but Ten Ten told me another story_…"

"Smart girl. But leave the topic boys aside…for now. Tell me more about your new friends." Tsunade sipped he cup of green tea, pushing her full red lips forward to taste the aromatic beverage, listening intently to what her niece was telling her.

"I totally met the coolest guys ever! Hinata introduced me to all her friends and we chatted a bit today at the lunch break."

There was a flicking ray of light, beaming into the golden hues of Sakura`s irises, at the thought of her new friends and it totally did not go unnoticed by Tsunade. And the blonde woman`s heart surged with happiness at the thought of the emerald eyed girl finding real friends at her new high school and that was precisely she was so adamant to take the job and give the troubled girl the chance to start anew and see another way of things, far away from all the memories that were vividly haunting her dreams.

When Sakura gave up dancing and promptly run away from the stage, when her crew was the next to perform, she also blown away any chance in having a normal school life.

Basically everyone hated her and threw rude remarks at her whenever they saw her, accusing her for being a traitor and a coward and destroying her school`s reputation with her selfish behavior.

So the rosette was not able to befriend anyone, her sole companions being her guilty conscience and the memory of her stunning maternal figure, imprinted into the sole photograph she had with her.

The first thing Sakura did when she returned from the hospital where her mother died during the surgery, was to tear apart every single photograph with her and her mother, except for the one she had with the beautiful woman, taken right before she started dancing at the age of 4.

When a petrified Tsunade that stood in her doorway, with both palms covering her shocked face, questioned her outrageous actions, Sakura answered in between a flow of sparkling crystal tears, that she wanted to keep the only memory she found worth to preserve into her heart, before she choose to pursue the dream that killed her mother.

And it was in that moment the amber eyed woman realized the emotion that consumed her niece`s pure soul and burned her young wings to ashes of crushed hopes: guilt.

Sakura felt guilty at the thought that Mebuki had a car accident for the sole reason of she rushing to catch her dance performance, not being able to be present at the first part of the show, when she took the first prize at freestyle.

If Sakura wouldn't have pestered her mother into coming to see her, Mebuki wouldn't have died. It was as simple as that in the pink haired girl`s mind. And it was the ghost of the past that prevented her from even entertain the idea of stepping on the stage from that day again, her career as a top dancer ending before it even started.

"Tell me something about each of them, without skipping any embarrassing detail. And don't be afraid, I am a grown up woman."

"Heh…could have fooled me, honestly. Ok, so Hinata is like the sweetest girl you could think of, you know the kind of friend you want wrapped in a gift box, with a pink ribbon, slipped under the Christmas Tree, to open in the middle of the family, while drinking a cup of hot vanilla chocolate.

Then Rock Lee, the first guy that had the guts to greet me and show me where the secretary was, when basically everyone was eying me like some sort of unknown species. He is a real gentleman.

Very devoted to his friends and polite as well. And I think he has a little crush on me, but he is very funny in showing it to me, without making me feel unconformable, and I appreciate him for this trait.

Choji Akimichi is a guy you would lock into your hospital room and not let him go until he memorized all the possible illnesses that came along with being overweighed.

But even though he is kind of fat, his heart is so gentle that it made me view as one person I would like to remain friend with after I graduate.

And he is the best damn cook I know! Don't look at me like that aunty, you should have tasted that chocolate pie he made, it melted in my mouth, I swear!

Then last, but not least, Ten Ten. There is one way to perfectly portray her character and that would be: she is your counterpart. An extremely gorgeous looking, fit, spit fire girl that does not refrain from voicing out her frustration, not bothered to hide what she loves or hates from anyone, but I need this kind of people around me.

You know…I tend to be up in the air and daydream about Prince Charming and the missing crystal shoe, so her realism kind of keeps the group united.

Also, she was really honest with me, a total stranger and we have been together in detention, where she told me about her previous relationship that totally sucked."

Tsunade raised a fine eyebrow at her niece, really amused by the totally cute and genuine smile she had while reminiscing her encounter with the little gang. She was happy for the emerald eyed girl, because she has suffered enough, drowning in misery.

"Sounds like a very interesting group if you were to ask me. They truly look special and I trust your judgment about each other`s personalities. You are a smart girl Sakura, I know that."

"Yeah, I think so too and you know why I find the group so united? It is because they are so different, so they are able to complement each other`s lacks so naturally and beautifully, it only makes their bond stronger."

There was something about Sakura only her aunt who knew her all the well, and that being her way of always analyzing the things around her, with so much cleverness and maturity, that it was the total opposite of her young inexperienced age.

Once she started to look under the underneath, she would not stop until she found everything she wanted about and it only helped in staying out of the trouble.

"Really? Is this how you feel?"

The jadeite eyed girl nodded energetically once, licking her lips to moist them, and resumed her scientific explanation about her new friends.

"Well, think about it aunty: if you consider Hinata, who is afraid of her own shadow and put her beside Ten Ten, the girl would feel safer and grow courage to express herself.

Do you know she is a flute player but she is too shy to join the choir? Also Choji lacks self esteem and Lee has an overdose. And I feel like having a bit from each of their personality. Maybe this is the reason why they accepted me so fast."

"Wow. If only all the people would think like you do, honey. What about the other classmates? Or people in general? How is school? Big? Small? Does it smell? Do they serve edible thing at the cafeteria?"

"Lee totally explained how things are, while we were in the cafeteria and yes, the food is not that bad if you have a hammer to cut tiny pieces. Or a laser would be useful as well. My school is ruled by the popular gang Sasuke leads. Then there are the normal people that belong to some clubs like arts, drama or music. And finally the rejects no one talks to."

Tsunade laughed energetically at the sound of her niece briefing her about the status of the students, solemnly, like she was presenting her idea of accomplishing universal peace. "And? What category does you group belong to?"

Sakura rose from her seat and rose her right palm in the air, like she swore to tell the truth in the Court and only the truth. "We are officially the rejects of the school, with two people that are not rejects, but they hang with the rejects."

"And that would be you and that Ten Ten I suppose?"

"Yeah."

"Pfff…totally crazy if you were to ask me. And what is with all this popularity thing? It sounds like a movie for teens you watch on the Friday night, with some relatives you hate, but had to spent time with."

"Actually, Ten Ten kindly explained this to me and things seem more complex than this. You see Sasuke and his gang…"

"…he is present in all your ideas I see…"

"…don't interrupt me…so he and his sluts and loser friends think so high of themselves and always laugh and pick on the others, but in reality, the true popular kids are the one that actually do something meaningful in their lives, like the…"

For some unknown reason, Sakura`s eyes turned serious, loosing the enthusiasm they had so far, attracting Tsunade`s attention, because the famous surgeon knew that stare and it only meant one thing: she was bothered by something.

"Like who?"

The emerald eyed girl stood down abruptly and planted her elbows on the hard surface of the desk, supporting her small chin, almost hitting the milkshake in the process, biting her lower lip.

She did not want to tell her aunt about her encounter with the dancing squad, afraid Tsunade was going to force her into joining them and that was the last thing she had in mind. All the way to the mall, the emerald eyed girl thought about all the implications of accepting Ronja`s offer and she found herself not being able to do so. She already set her mind into refusing the invitation to go audition.

Sakura truly wanted to find it in her to finally be able to move on and face the future and that implied no dancing for her, even if it tore her soul in half.

"Sakura…dear what happened? Talk to me." Tsunade felt her heart stabbed with a knife at the sight of a lost in thoughts garnet long lashed eyed dancer, gently taking her smaller hands in between her own ones, holding her lovingly.

Instead of answering to her question, Sakura slipped a hand on her pocket and pulled out Xue`s note, unfolding her under Tsunade`s expectant curious eyes, the said woman letting her gaze cast upon the neat handwriting. Her amber eyes shot opened at the content. "…but this is…"

Sakura nodded slowly once, letting her eyelashes rest upon her sad eyes, tightening her grip on her aunt`s soft hands. "…the dancing club. Their leader gave this to me in the cafeteria. They need two more members for their dancing squad. And she personally invited me to audition."

In Tsunade`s mind, that chance came as a miracle. Whoever that leader was, knew what she was doing. But the busty woman had a thought that racked at her brain and she had to confirm it with Sakura. "What do you mean she personally invited you to join them? Does she know you? Who is she?"

"Xue Ronja…a stunning Chinese Senior that knows who I am, but for some unknown reason, I cannot figure out who she is. It is quite obvious we have met at some sort of competition, but that particular detail skips from my memory."

"Honey, this sounds like a fairytale."

"You are wrong. It is a nightmare. Now everyone has a reason to hate me for being sought by such a famous lady and what is more shocking is the fact that I am going to refuse her."

Tsunade`s jaw hit the ground, not believing how was the pink haired girl able to turn down such a chance. God basically opened the gates to Heaven to let her pass, and Sakura decided to return to the Purgatory and wait for something only she knew. "You cannot be serious. My child, this is your chance to start anew and pursue your dreams!"

"Start anew? This is what I am trying to do and this is precisely I do not want to be involved in their team. Don't you realize, it takes dedication and passion to be part of a team and I am totally not qualified to be accepted by them!

I destroyed my previous dancing squad and ruined their only chance to take the first prize! I cannot screw it up again this time!"

Sakura felt the corners of her eyes shimmer with salty crystalline liquid, her heart crying rivers of sadness in her chest, feeling claustrophobic all of sudden. Basically, everyone around her wanted something she couldn't give. Why was Tsunade not able to see the suffering she was going through?

"Honey, there is something your young mind is not able to see at the moment, but is totally obvious for the ones around you.

When I say start anew I don't mean giving up, but to take everything from the beginning and make your own version of the story. What outcome do you expect from your life?

You have the power to decide the ending, because this life…is yours to live. So don't waste it on regrets and guilt, because this is elder`s like me dream job. But you are only eighteen."

So much wisdom has been flowing through every word Tsunade was letting slip out of her rose lips, her eyes fixed on the almost bathed in tears emerald ones, but her tone was velvety soft and calm, like not wanting to give Sakura more turmoil.

"I know you are right aunty and somehow, Ronja tried to tell me this particular thing when we met again before I came to you, but I cannot do it. I am not able to stand on that stage again, no matter how much it pains me not to do it.

She…she is always there…her phantom lives behind the curtains, prepared to remind me how much I am at fault…"

Sakura let go of Tsunade`s hands, grazing her trembling fingers through her rosy tresses, pulling at her hair, almost desperate. "…it is like I am having a purple veil around my eyes whenever I even try and gain the courage to look in the direction of the audience…and her face at the hospital…it is haunting me each fucking night!"

"Aunt Tsunade…the vivid images of my deceased mother burn under my eyelashes whenever I close my eyes."

And the blonde Senju felt her heart crumble into pieces at what Sakura said next, before she let her head drop on her folded over the table hands. "…my dead mother is present in every song I listen to!"

Not wasting anymore minute, Tsunade abruptly rose from her seat, took hers and Sakura`s schoolbag, took the almost crying girl`s delicate hand, intertwining their fingers and entered the biggest cosmetics shop she found in her way, dragging an almost zombie looking Sakura after her.

"You cannot continue to live like this honey, because this is totally insane!" She stopped at a shelf with sun glasses and perfumes and put both her hands on her niece`s shoulders, urging the girl to look at her.

"I am going to tell you this once and I hope to tattoo it on your brain, under your eyelashes and on your very soul: what happened six years ago, was not your fault. And your mother is not there to haunt you Sakura. It is there to see you perform."

Sakura`s jadeite eyes widened at what Tsunade told her, not quite considering that thing before. Her mother…the woman that died because of her…was not there with a reproaching face…on the contrary, she wanted to see her show…her dance…she never viewed things like that before.

"…she wants to see me dance?"

Tsunade nodded once, gracing the pink haired girl with a loving smile, almost like wanting to share the energy from her amber eyes to her suffering core, placing hope inside her lost into darkness and despair mind. "Yes. My sister does not blame you for it Sakura, you are the only one doing so."

The Senju heiress knew what the young dancer wanted to hear: someone to assure her it was not her fault her mother had an accident, but the drunk idiot`s that was driving three times the speed limit, falling asleep and hitting Mebuki`s car from the opposite direction, one.

"Come. Let`s have fun and try everything we can think of and buy until my credit card tells me it wants to sue me for abuse." Tsunade turned around and grabbed a pair of neon yellow and green sunglasses, with the lenses in the shape of mushrooms, putting it on her eyes, turning around to face her niece. "Tell me honestly, do I look like a young cool hot chick in her twenties?"

Sakura let out a small laugh, amused at her aunt. She totally loved Tsunade for being there for her when no one wanted to even look in her general direction, finding herself not able to be sad in her presence.

The blonde beautiful woman had a sparkling with confidence positive energy around her persona and she was able to take away her pain. And she looked ridiculous with that horrible glasses.

"You look ready to perform in Vegas. Call me when your show is ready, I want to be there and stream your performance on the internet. Wanna bet I am going to have a billion views faster than that video with the horse from Texas that laughs at cartoons and drinks rum?"

"Ha! You are just jealous at my ability to look good in every situation."

Sakura took a pair of pink glasses, with some small cherries attached to the frame, looking at her aunt. "Do I look ready to take over the world?"

Tsunade let her hands rest on her curvy hips, shaking her head. "You look like ready to take over the playground. Be aware though, I saw the little kids nowadays. Little monsters bit your ass when you less expect it."

"Then…how about his ones? Do I look like a sexy librarian?" Sakura covered her sparkling emerald eyes with a pair of weird looking glasses, with oversized thick black frames, emo kids use to wear to go better with their long bangs that cover their faces.

"No, you look like a total nerd, asking for a good beating behind the school`s building."

"You have no sense for retro style aunty."

"C`mon, this horrible things give me headaches. Let`s go for the perfumes. Honesty, do teenagers nowadays wear those things outside the carnivals or Halloween?"

The blonde Senju doctor let her eyes roam over the new perfume fragrances, taking a random one with lavender and sandalwood.

"Unfortunately, they do. You should see that divas at my school, like Sasuke`s girlfriend Mei or Karin, they wore sunglasses in the halls as well. Me and Ten Ten were in hysterics for the whole day. I want to smell that as well. Give me the bottle aunt Tsunade."

Sakura approached the small bottle with her small high nose and sniffled intently to feel the fragrance of the new perfume. She coughed once, waiving her hand in front of her face awkwardly. "The hell is this? Bugs repeller? It smells like sewer and toilet combined."

"Haha, I know. And it costs $100 dollars."

"What?! This is robbery! We, the customers should be paid for even smelling that once and I don't think it is enough to cover the damage it made to my lungs! Fuck, let`t try the lipsticks, before everything I eat is going to come back. Man, what the hell was in that milkshake anyways?"

"Look, they have changed the collection." The two women sprinted in the direction of the new lip balms, lipsticks and glosses, totally enjoying their shopping. And Tsunade was content to see Sakura started to relax and act like herself again.

"So…strawberries…coconut…chocolate…vanilla and a berries YES! Aunty, look, I have found my new BFF!"

Sakura held a glitter pink lip gloss, with the aroma she was looking for, pushing the small object into Tsunade`s face, her eyes shimmering with stars. The blonde could only laugh at how cute she was, already having the credit card in her arms, paying for it.

"Oh, so I see. And? Who do you want to seduce with that? Cos sure as hell it would be one damn of a kiss!"

"Aunty! I don't want to seduce anyone…_yet_."

"Well, then wait until they see you with that. Man I swear the color is fit for you all right."

Tsunade and Sakura had more fun, wandering through all the shops they came across, from clothes and accessories to lingerie. Sakura bolted out of that store when her laughing like crazy aunt presented her some spicy G-strings, having an idea of what could she do with each of them in the proper situation, even giving her some examples from her own experience.

The emerald eyed girl abandoned her in the middle of the shop, ashamed. The cashier was a really hot guy her age that winked at her all the times, even coming beside the two women and gave some suggestions of his own.

Sakura really politely hit his stomach with a powerful punch, leaving Tsunade behind. The woman told her she needed a new bra so knowing the lady, Sakura told her she was going to check on some T-Shirts on the opposite store, deciding to meet there, on a small bench.

The emerald eyed girl found some T-Shirts she liked, in neutral colors, taking her time to look at matching sneakers as well.

Making sure no one saw what she was doing, when she came across a large mirror from the shop, she pulled out her new lip gloss, pursed her lips and covered her soft petals in a pastel pink hue that matched her delicate features, biting her lower lip to taste the aroma, smiling like and idiot at her reflection.

"Hello gorgeous. Watch out, I am going to give you a kiss that is going to melt you."

"Hn…I would totally not mind it. Although, I am not quite certain you would like to do it in here."

Sakura spun with the speed of light in the direction of the low velvety voice, her long pink hair twirling in the same motion, adding to the effect of her movement, her mouth wide agape at the sight of the man resting his body on the wall behind her, arms in his pocket, smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"You do realize stalking is illegal, right?" Sakura wanted to bang her head on the mirror, not believing her bad luck. From all the places Sasuke could have been wandering in that moment, it had to be that particular shop. She was cursed.

And he looked absolutely ravishing. The pink haired girl gulped once, feeling her mouth going dry at the sight of him. But she wanted to punch his face as well.

"Who said I was stalking you?" When the raven haired Uchiha caught the sight of the new girl in the mirror, applying the tasty looking lip gloss on her full heart shaped plump lips, he thought that innocent gesture was the most erotic thing he saw.

There was something in her general demeanor that attracted attention, like she was a celebrity undercover and she was meant to shine whatever she did. Sasuke understood the grace she held in the way her curvaceous body moved and he knew Xue Ronja saw that as well.

And if the stunning dancer valued something in the mystery girl Sakura was, the raven haired Uchiha felt more ready to discover what exactly made her so fascinating as well.

"The fact that you are always in the same place as me." Sakura felt something stir in the pit of her stomach at the sight of the spiky haired boy that was approaching her slowly, like a puma trapping its pray, feeling her body unable to step away from his jet bottomless eyes. He stopped right in front of her, relaxed and beautiful as she knew he was.

"Does it bother you?"

When Sasuke got closer to Sakura, the said girl swore her vision darkened and her pupils dilated at the feel of him being so close to her.

She could not explain the adrenaline rush that surged through her body when she caught the masculine scent of his cologne, mixed with his perfume, in a maddening combination.

For an eighteen years old high school student, the young Uchiha had a virility that made him look far older than his actual age and that was a trait the emerald eyed girl did not find into her other class mates. He could have easily passed as a man in his twenties.

"Yes."

Sakura felt her shoulders stir when, as casually as possible, Sasuke slipped a lean finger under her small chin and brought her face closer to his own, letting their gazes connect briefly in what could be considered an intimate touch.

"You are lying."

Was she really? That was the first thing that crossed the jadeite startled eyed girl`s mind at the moment, finding herself not shocked by his sudden action, but more like stunned at the mild feather like touch, totally different from his hard grip on her arm from the previous day. Was he the same boy to begin with?

"I am not."

"Then why don't you flinch away from of my touch?"

It was in the moment he stated the obvious did Sakura shoved his hand away from her face, taking a generous step behind, hitting the large mirror with her small back, parting her lips slightly to inhale sharply. _"What the hell?!"_

"You…you bastard, keep your dirty hands off me!"

"Hn. I assure you I always wash them before I finish every business I have with them, if that is what bothers you."

Sakura felt her mouth went wide, not quite believing what she had just experienced. One moment Sasuke acted like royalty, the next one he was back to his old self she started to hate so much.

"You are crazy!" The raven haired Uchiha eyed the beauty in front of him, completely amused at her reactions. She looked confused at his attitude and that was what he wanted to confirm.

Contrary to popular beliefs, Sasuke was way deeper than the rest of the teens his age, but it was not like he felt the need to act accordingly to what he really was, just to keep them entertained.

Bunch of idiots deserved to be treated accordingly. Same went for girls that sold their bodies to every good looking guy that crossed their paths…or legs.

The young Uchiha`s theory was simple: act like a slut and he was going to treat you like a slut. Act like a princess and he was willing to hold the door open for you.

"So are you, but you are afraid to express it."

"You talk like you know anything about me, you total loser!" Sakura was not afraid to raise her voice at the imposing raven haired boy, because in her mind, he could not do to her more damage than she already suffered when her mother died.

"You say I don't have the right to judge you, because I know nothing about you, and yet you are the one to call me a loser. Is this fair?"

"You make no sense and I am just wasting time here."

Sakura could not take more of him in her presence, so she unglued her body from the mirror and attempted to walk past him and find Tsunade, but a grip on her wrist prevented her to do so, making her falter in her movements. She turned her body to face Sasuke, her eyes blazing with fury.

"What now? Are we reenacting the scene from yesterday? Let me go, because I have no problem in hitting you again and maybe this time I am not going to be that scared."

"…"

Sasuke could only watch in awe at how her deep eyes burst into tiny flames, mirroring the golden hints mixed with the forest green of her orbs, totally trapped by how many emotions he was able to read inside them. But what she has confessed got him on the edge. He let his eyebrows furrow at the feel of her, trying in vain to pray her hand away of his grip.

"You are afraid of me."

Sakura, who used the other available hand to free her trapped one, stopped her attempts for a moment to let her sparkling eyes look into Sasuke`s onyx ones, stunned at the way he let the words roll out of his tongue.

It was different from the way he usually spoke in that harsh deep voice, the hint of arrogance always present, because in that moment he spoke low and collected.

"You are unpredictable." She was honest with him, because that was how Sakura felt about him from the very first moment they met.

The raven haired Uchiha was slightly different from the other guys in his category, that much was clear, but she did not know exactly in what way.

"And so are you."

And the pink haired girl has not even realized that Sasuke was still holding her hand, but she found his grip loosening, coming more like a mellow contact than a forced one and for some unknown reason, it made her heart beat faster than normal, not bothered by it.

"Why are you…"

Before he could stop himself from voicing out his thoughts, Sasuke asked the question that startled both of them. "What would you like to receive…as a present?"

The pink haired girl had no problem in letting her jaw hit the floor at the question she has been asked, blinking rapidly like wanting to confirm her mind was not playing tricks on her. What has he just said?"

"What?! What are you talking about?"

He did not know what came to him to ask the new girl in town such a stupid question, but he could not help himself around her.

Sakura had a way with in her attitude that revealed the most confined thoughts in people around her and he too was trapped into her spell.

It was something Sasuke has not found in the girls their age. She was way more mature and insightful, that much was obvious so maybe that was the reason he did it in the very first place.

"Answer."

"What exactly? And stop commanding me you arrogant jerk, because I am neither Mei nor Karin, understood?! Now stop with the silly mind games and let me go, my aunt is expecting me."

But instead of answering her question, Sasuke turned on his heels and walked into the direction of the exit, dragging a stunned Sakura in the process, not once removing his hand from hers, in the direction of a jewelry store.

And to his utter stupor, the pink haired girl fell into steps with him, probably not wanting to create a commotion.

And so the emerald eyed girl found herself in the middle of an expensive jewelry store, with the cashier old lady eying her intently and a very troubled looking Sasuke slipping a hand in his messy raven locks, looking totally out of his element and that was a side of him Sakura was not expected to find. She could not picture him looking lost. It was not his style.

"What are we doing here?"

"Buying jewelry, apparently, what else?" Sasuke was not looking at Sakura, but rather at something over her shoulder, inwardly questioning his mental state to put up such a stunt.

The emerald eyed girl snorted loudly once, totally amused by his dumb expression. "What? Got a new dress and lack accessories? Sweet, don't forget to buy matching shoes as well. I would suggest a light purple, it will go fine with your dark hair."

Sasuke darted his black sapphire eyes into Sakura`s general direction, glaring daggers at her skull, silently daring her to go on with her mockery. And the girl seemed totally unfazed at his attitude. That was something new. "Sakura…"

"Ok, ok, sorry. Jeez, don't be such a brooding bitch and explain yourself. Why have you dragged me here from all the places?"

"If you were a woman…what would you like to receive?"

Sakura rose a fine eyebrow at him, totally offended. "Are you implying I am not a woman? Have I grown a dick over the night, of that I am not aware or something?"

"You know what I mean."

The emerald eyed girl knew all right. But she found herself entertaining the idea of toying a little with the famous Sasuke Uchiha and get back at him for throwing her in detention on her first day. "I know. But it changes nothing."

Sasuke exhaled deeply, closing his onyx orbs for a moment, feeling the urge to get out of the shop and ask one of his maids to do the job…or maybe the dobe, but he did not have a brain to begin with, so it was totally pointless.

"I have to buy a woman a gift. This is why I ask you for the millionth time what would you like to get."

Sakura could not stop an evil grin to grace her features at the thought of the mighty heartthrob needing her help with such delicate things.

She knew all too well how much guys her age were struggling in shame when they were supposed to buy gifts. And he said woman, so it was not for one of his girlfriends, because if it was, Sakura had a lot of ideas of where to punch him for his guts.

"It depends on which woman we are talking about."

"As in?"

"I am asking you who do you buy the gift for and for what occasion?" Sasuke did not want her to know that information, feeling that he already told her too much, but somehow, he felt she was not going to make fun of him like others would do. So he told her. "My mother. Tomorrow is her birthday. I am looking for a gift."

When Sakura heard the woman the gift was meant for, she felt her chest clench painfully, like her skin was pierced by tiny icicles at the thought of her being unable to do the sweet small simple gesture for her own mother.

And the sadness that washed her body in that moment was reflecting into her shimmering eyes, making her lower her gaze and bit her lip.

"Oh…I did not know."

Sasuke went serious at the sight of her fidgeting like the shy Hinata all of sudden, when he told her the reason why he needed an opinion and his sharp mind put two and two together. Mother…she lived with her aunt…her sadness…her mother was probably dead or abandoned her.

If there was a person Sasuke loved unconditionally was his mother and the very thought of losing her made him go nuts, so he kind of pitied the girl in front of him for her obvious pain.

"Tell me what you would like, Sakura."

"…nothing from here…"

"Then what?"

Not able to explain further, the emerald eyed girl let her gaze cast on a small fancy boutique she spotted not far from where they were and feeling bold all of sudden, grabbed Sasuke`s wrist and pulled him out of the shop, vaguely wondering why was he not protesting, entering the said shop.

She let go of his hand and turned to face him, but instead of a dumbfounded expression, he was smirking that all to cocky but deviously handsome signature smirk of his, titling his head, letting some tugs of his raven hair fall on his eyes.

"I like this dominatrix side of you."

Sakura rolled her eyes, giving him the finger and turned her body around to face the shelf behind her, letting her jade orbs roam over the customized fancy looking objects.

"What are we doing here? Only hippies or total fags come in here." Sasuke came beside a very busy Sakura, not quite sure if asking her for an opinion was a good thing to begin with.

"Now aren't you a little bit exclusivist, Sasuke? Think about it: your mother has probably enough money to buy as many necklaces and rings she pleases and this is the kind of gift your father is meant to give her. If you want your gift to actually mean something, go for handmade objects instead. Look."

Sakura took a small handmade wallet, made of leather and bamboo, painted in red and green, with Chinese patterns, holding it in the direction of Sasuke. "How about something like this?"

"Do you honestly think my mother would like to receive something so…"

"If you dare to say cheap, I am going to take that thing over there that looks like a scythe and shove it down your ass and don't ask yourself if I have the guts to do it, because I do."

Sasuke rubbed his forehead, dragging his palm down his face, not really believing the situation he found himself in. What the heck was she talking about?

"If I am going to give her this, I am going to be the subject of laughter of my entire family."

"Ha! Too late for that, I am sure they already make fun of you, so stop looking for excuses. Besides, I am afraid you don't understand some basic things Sasuke, but I feel generous enough today to make them clear for your minuscule brain.

When you talk about such important values as your own mother, you stop envisioning yourself in the middle of that superficial retards you so majestically call friends, and look for something deeper and meaningful.

What matters is the emotion you are able to express through your gift, not the astonishing price you pay for it. Your mother is unique, so let her know this."

If Sasuke was impressed by her wisdom, he was good at hiding it and before he knew it, he found himself nodding once at the emerald eyed girl and pay for the gift, wrapped beautifully in a green box, with a golden ribbon on it.

"…what happened today…"

"…stays in the mall I know I know. We don't want the eternal bad guy to expose his soft side to the expectant crowd of fans, I understand." Without even waiting to see what he had to say, Sakura let out a smile, turned her body and left. "…but I thought that expression is only used when you are in Vegas."

}{

A resting on a small bench Tsunade Senju was seeing a very interesting alien invasion developing in front of her eyes. As soon as she exited the lingerie shop, something mind blowing caught her attention, making her question the accuracy of her vision.

A young girl that looked painfully alike her niece, was lead into a jewelry store by a boy that looked like he just finished his photo shooting for a fashion magazine, totally not protesting. In her mind, the blonde felt the urge to go after them and see if they planned to buy the couple rings and elope to get married in secret, but she found herself interested in what was going to come next.

Not one minute after that, she saw Sakura taking the lead and drag the very same boy in a handmade shop, exiting together, the said raven haired guy holding a gift in his hands. And her niece ditched him with talent in the middle of the crowded mall. Her heart beamed with pride. He niece was a natural talent.

"Do I want to know what exactly happened?"

"Considering it is you we are talking about, yes."

Sakura hooked her arm with Tsunade`s, heading to the exit, in the direction of the parking lot, finding their car after her aunt mistook the Golf for three other similar ones, getting inside. Sakura asked the blonde woman to let her drive and she got the accept, climbing in the driver`s seat and the doctor in the passenger one.

She turned the ignition on, removed her foot from the brake, threw the car into reverse and stepped on the gas, exiting the parking lot, out on the crowded streets, with Sakura cursing the rushed drivers that were not stopping when the traffic light was yellow.

"What are you waiting for?"

"The red to turn green, obviously." Often, Tsunade let Sakura drive in order to get the skills and not forget how to do it. And she felt safe because her niece was a careful driver.

"You know what I am talking about Sakura. Who was that guy?"

"So you saw us?"

"Why? Planning to get married without telling me first? I feel deeply hurt."

"I am sorry to disappoint your perverted imagination, but fuck no. That my dear aunty, was the infamous Sasuke Uchiha I was talking about. Naruto`s friend. The popular guy."

Tsunade smirked once, liking how the story was developing. It looked like a soap opera she was intently following. "I don't want to sound like a pedophile, but he is gorgeous."

"Pff…this is the only good thing he has, trust me. He might be handsome on the outside, but he is a lost cause on the inside."

"You don't know this."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"So what did he want from you? Buy a piercing or something? Cos he totally looks like a gang leader. Does he have tattoos as well?"

Sakura really liked how open minded her aunt really was, finding it really easy to talk to her, not feeling pressured by the age gap. "As shocking as it sounds, he asked me to help him find a gift for his mother.

And I agree, but I did not spot any piercing or tattoos on his body." That single thought made funny things to Sakura`s insides, already envisioning the raven haired Uchiha`s pale skin covered in complicated beautiful body art.

"You cannot be serious. So he asked you, a girl he barely meet, to help him with such a thing? Are you even aware of the implication my dear?"

"Nope, and I could care less about it. He is a total jerk that I want nowhere in my field of view. I already have enough problems to deal with."

"Then I am letting you find the meaning of his actions yourself." Being an experienced woman, the blonde surgeon was well aware of where things were proceeding.

When Sakura came home telling her she has been picked on by two guys, she was already making plans in how to get their trace and sue them, totally worried for her niece.

But seeing the boy with her own eyes and judging from what Sakura has told her about him so far, was sending other signals into the busy woman`s mind. Apparently, that Sasuke was not quite the bad boy he wanted the others to believe and Sakura had a thing for him, that was certain.

Sakura parked the car inside the garage, took her shopping bag and entered the house, rushing to her bedroom. She got some serious research to do. Her aunt entered the kitchen, intending to make them something to eat. Sakura was going to get a triple bowl of salad for stuffing her face with such unhealthy food. She screamed at the top of her lungs at the pink haired girl.

"Honey, feel like drinking a cup of tea as well?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok."

Upstairs, Sakura unclad of her clothes, threw them aimlessly on a corner, slipped a baggy T-Shirt on her frame and dipped into her wardrobe, searching intently for a large box she did not bother to unpack.

"Yes!" She pulled it outside the heavy piece of furniture, staying on the fluffy carpet and opened the box, digging in the amount of files, looking for a very useful file she did not even want to take from the old house.

"There you are." She opened the large file, let it rest on the floor and opened it, scanning the sheets of paper, her eyes intently looking at the content.

When she already got to the half of it, she felt like taking a trophy that was resting near the TV and hit her head with it in frustration. Her arms worked intently, turning the pages rapidly, furrowing her eyebrows, letting out a small cry in frustration.

"…Xue Ronja Xue Ronja Xue Ronja…there is no fucking Xue Ronja in here!"

Ever since she got the note from the beautiful dancer, Sakura knew exactly that if she wanted to find something that related the two of them, she should look for the girl among the lists of all the participants in all the competitions she took part as a young girl.

But she already looked at all of them, not finding the Chinese dancer anywhere and it started to bother her.

She threw away some sheets she was holding, fisting her hands into her long rosy tresses, bowing her head on her lap.

"Think Sakura think…why cannot you find her anywhere…Xue Ronja…Xue is the surname…Chinese…" She suddenly grabbed some of the papers that flew through the room, mentally slapping herself for how stupid she was.

"Of course! Her name…" She let her jadeite eyes scan some of the lists, a small smile of victory gracing her features.

"Bingo! Sòng Xueyan Ronja…this is her full name! Xue Ronja is just a shortened version. God I spent too much with Naruto in chemistry. Idiocy is contagious."

With the newfound information, Sakura was able to see Ronja on every list she was also, listed at both solo performances and squad.

And her results were impressive. In fact, there was only a single first prize the beautiful dancer has lost and the emerald eyed girl dropped the paper in shock when realization hit her hard.

"…my last performance…I beat Ronja at freestyle with my solo performance! Oh my holly milkshake!" Sakura only performed as a member of the dancing team, only participating at the solo category when she turned twelve, totally crushing her competition, Ronja included.

Everything fell into pieces then for the jadeite eyed girl. Of course she totally did not recognized her Senior from before, because the brunette changed dramatically ever since.

She was not a child any longer, her features got sharper and more feminine and her short bob cut hair was long and slightly curled.

And adding it to the fact that Sakura totally made her best to forget those memories and the girl`s name being complicated to remember, it resulted into the fact totally slipping her mind.

So Ronja knew she was a dancer and she knew exactly it was the sole girl that stole the first place from under her nose, the one that she wanted to be part of the dancing squad. Things got a dramatic turn.

Sakura stood up, took the list with the participants and flew into the kitchen, barging inside and startling Tsunade who almost spilled the boiling water on the oven.

"Aunty!"

"Wha…Sakura! My God, you scared me!"

"Sorry. Look at this!" The pink haired girl came right in front of Tsunade, shoving the piece of paper under her nose, urging her to take a look, eying her expectantly.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow at the content, not getting the message. And she was totally thrown off at why was her niece not grieving at the sight of a token of her past, instead acting like she has beaten Columbus in discovering America. "This is the list with all the participants to your last competition."

"No shit Sherlock…take a better look at the participants. Look at their names. Remember I told you the dancing team leader gave me that note I showed you at the mall?"

The sharp surgeon nodded once, trying to remember the name, and she did it, taking a double look. But just as her niece, she could not find the said girl on the list. "I don't find anyone with that na…wait…there is a Ronja there, among the ones that are one year older than you and it…oh my God…Sakura…"

Sakura nodded energetically, brushing a strand of hair over her ear, confirming Tsunade`s thoughts. "Exactly. Sòng Ronja is the dancing crew`s leader at my new high school, can you believe it?"

Both the women took a seat at the table, slipping the cups of tea the blonde Senju heiress prepared, with Sakura`s eyes darting in all directions, like she was living what she was saying.

"Honey, I find this to be an extraordinary coincidence. And the girl is mature enough to recognize a talent and offer you the chance to be her partner."

"Yeah…I guess you could say that. She is very intelligent and totally different from the other girls. And she does not seem to be angry at me, on the contrary she talked like…eager to see if I am going to accept her offer."

"But how come you did not remember her? I understand the complexity of the name, but the way she looked like…"

"She is totally not the same person trust me. She has changed dramatically. Even more than Ino I would say. Well, not that she was not beautiful when she was young as well, but you should see her now. She is a Goddess. I feel like a street rat compared to her."

"Don't say such things, because you are just as stunning. And don't look at me like that, because I know what I am talking about. You are amazing Sakura honey, both inside and outside."

"Hehe, thanks. I got it from you, you know it."

"By the way, you said something about Ino. Are you talking about the Yamanaka`s daughter?"

Sakura nodded one, enjoying her tea. It did wonders to her angry stomach. Damn all the fast food she had.

"Yeah. She is in the same group as Sasuke, but she looks like either she does not remember me, or she ignores me. And I would say she ignores me, because my pink hair is a total giveaway."

"Oh I am sorry to hear this dear, you were so close in Elementary School that it pains me to see she has changed so much. And boy was she a talented ballerina as well. I wonder if she still practices."

The emerald eyed lady shrugged once, enjoying the feel of her body warming up, taking larger gulps of tea. It was September already and the days got colder.

"Who knows? She is part of the group I hate to even look in the general direction of, so I don't want to have any contact with her if she wants to copy the other whores, sorry for my choice of words."

"Hmm…who knows, maybe she had her reasons."

"Oh she totally does, and I am going to name two of them: Sasuke and Sasuke."

Tsunade rose from her seat to place a bowl of salad in front of her niece, laughing at the cute pout the emerald eyed girl had on her face when she caught the sight of the spinach. "Honey, you named the same person."

"I know, but in different situations. The first represents the Sasuke that has been together with her for five days and the other is the one from the presents that she chases, but totally not getting his attention."

When Tsunade rose a delicate eyebrow, not saying anything, Sakura answered her unspoken question.

"Ten Ten. She has dated Neji Hyuga, one of the delinquents that hangs with the dumb Sasuke and broke her heart, making her leave the group. She told me about Ino as well."

"I pity her though. It is hard to seek the attention from the boy you like, but to be completely ignored by him. And they were together for so little time. Poor girl."

"Bah, who cares, she asked for it. Besides, five days with Sasuke is a record, trust me. He does not even date the girls he sleeps with, he is that bad." The emerald eyed girl looked at her phone vibrating on the table, looking at the ID. It showed Ten Ten. She enthusiastically answered the call.

"_Whattsup girl, bought all the mall already?"_

"Hey. Actually no, but I found the things I was looking for. You should see my new scarf."

"_Take it tomorrow, along with a pair of killer long boots and throw the manwhores in here into hysterics."_

Sakura giggled once, totally amused at Ten Ten`s way of talking, much to Tsunade`s joy who listened to the conversation.

She was seeing the way her niece`s garnet eyes sparkled with happiness at the sound of her new friend`s voice. "I have a new gloss to match and be jealous, cos it is making me shine!"

"_Bwahahaha, I can imagine. By the way, they sent the timetable. Have you taken a look at it?"_

"No, I did not have time, let me go upstairs. Hold on a sec, I am going to call you in two minutes. Aunty I am going upstairs. Thank you for reminding me we are omnivores, that spinach did not disappoint. It was horrible, just as I remembered."

"You are welcome dear."

Sakura run to her room and turned on the computer, accessing the high school`s network, letting her eyes scan the content of the timetable. She banged her head on the desk, hard, calling Ten Ten back in the process.

"Fuck my life, I have five freaking hours of biology per week and four of chemistry!"

"_Why do you complain? It is you who choose most science classes to begin with. And weren't you the one to go be a famous doctor? So why complain about biology?"_

"Grrr….because Sasuke freaking Uchiha is in the same class as well, for fuck`s sake!" Just the mere thought of spending at least an hour in his presence each day was making the emerald eyed girl want to book a flight back to Tokyo.

"_Relax honey, I talked to the other guys as well. Me and Hinata are also having the same class, so you are so not alone in this. What else? Tell me the one from tomorrow. We can compare the rest during lunch break."_

"Hmm…let`s see…oh please no…tomorrow, I have PE in the morning, oh the joy, then biology, go figure, then lunch break, informatics, literature and chemistry. Oh please kill me now!"

"_If it makes you feel better, I have Kakashi in the last class, so please don't complain."_

"I swear they are doing it on purpose, I mean who the fuck puts math and chemistry as the last freaking classes and PE at 7 am?! I will not be able to wake up at that hour, I swear!"

If she was to trust her friends, the PE teacher was a mini version of Lee, only he as even more enthusiastic and that scared her to no end. Sakura was in good shape, but she was not what she used to be when she was younger and trained non stop.

"_So, as far as I can see, we both have PE tomorrow morning, then biology, lunch break is the same for all of us, then we will not meet, because I have physics, arts and economy."_

"Aww man, I truly hoped we would have more classes than that together."

"_Don't worry, I am sure we have. We just have to check with the others as well. There are high chances of neither of us have to be in a class alone, which is cool."_

"Yeah, you are right. I truly hope someone is going to be together with me in chemistry, because I am not going to stand another day beside Naruto. That guy is a clown!"

"_Heh, don't bother too much, he is not that bad."_

"He is not, but he hangs with Sasuke and this bothers me. And he pesters me into tutoring him in chemistry. You know, for an upcoming test."

"_C`mon Sakura, drop the topic Sasuke already, he is not worth of you talking so much about him."_

Sakura was one step away from slipping the news about her helping Sasuke find his mother a proper present, but she stopped her mouth from uttering the words, in time. It was not like she was committed to him in any ways, but she was a girl of her words and she promised him not to reveal anything.

Plus, if she did that, she was going to be just like his brainless fangirls, who would not miss the chance to brag about how they helped him with something so important.

For a reason she could not understand, the emerald eyed girl had the urge to prove the raven haired guy she was different. Different like all the other girls that gravitated around him. He was going to see she was not one to mess out with.

"I cannot help it, he is basically everywhere I go!"

"_He is not, it is you who sees him everywhere girl. Told yea, you are already on that road, but you can still turn back…if you wanna."_

Sakura bit her lip, silently asking herself if her friend was right. Was Sasuke present in her mind so much, that she was basically envisioning him everywhere, or was he indeed in all the places she went? She felt her head explode in confusion. And Ten Ten knew as well.

"I am fucking crazy."

"_Nah…just a little normal high school crush. At least act normal and not let him see he affects you. This is the strategy that works for such guys. Trust me, I have experience. And I sure as Hell don't want you to be played like I was."_

"…yeah…you are right. By the way, there is something I totally have to tell you guys, but you have to wait until tomorrow."

"_Is it Sasuke related?"_

"No. It is far more important than this. It is about the dancing team."

"_Okay, this is interesting indeed. In fact, you should have started with this, girl. What about them? Are you going to accept their invitation?"_

"No, but I have found out how I know Ronja."

"_Now that gets me curious. Let`s hear the grand encounter."_

"I want to save it for tomorrow though, because I want the other guys to hear as well. Don't kill me."

"_Hehe, don't worry. I can be a patient girl if I want to."_

"I am sure you do."

Sakura found herself chat with her new friend, till Tsunade came and give her a speech about the importance of sleep in a teenager`s life, so she had to hung up and go to sleep, with Ronja`s note glued to the dashboard.

The doctor crossed her arms in front of her full chest, smirking at the sight. Her niece said she would not be joining the dancing team, but her heart told another story.

}{

"Thanks aunty for the ride. I promise I am going to take the bus tomorrow." Sakura was beat tired. She had only had five hours of sleep, because she spent much of the time chatting to Ten Ten and it was cold outside as well.

"Don't worry dear, I have a flexible schedule, so I can at least bring you to school in the mornings. Unfortunately, I cannot do the same in the evenings, so you have to come back alone."

"No problem, thanks. Gotta get going. There are laps to be run waiting for me out there." Sakura kissed Tsunade goodbye and got off the car. She and Ten Ten decided to meet Hinata in front of the school and go together at the gym. Lee told them he and Choji would wait for them there.

"Ok, sweetie. Good luck and show those girls what you've got. And don't make the boys cry too much though."

"Only those that are annoying. Bye aunty, love you!"

The pink haired girl followed her aunt's car speeding on the street, feeling guilty that the woman had to rush back to the hospital because of her, but the blonde Senju told her she wanted to be the one to drive her to school and spare her the trouble to take the bus.

She already had Hinata in her field of view, but Ten Ten was nowhere around. She sent a message that she is going to be there in five minutes. The school's yard was already populated with students, so she rushed to the shy Hyuga, who looked more than happy to see her.

"`Morning Hinata."

"G-Good morning, Sakura."

"Bah…not so good unfortunately. Seriously, PE at this hour? And please tell me the teacher is not going to force us to run outside like my previous teacher did, because I don't want to start the new school year with a flu."

The emerald eyed girl remember her ex PE teacher, who was her class teacher as well and his more than ridiculous exercises, praying to all the Gods that Gai sensei was anything but.

Hinata let out a small giggle, pointing her fingers together, much to Sakura`s amusement. The lavender eyed Hyuga was a cutie. "He is a g…good teacher and very dedicated to his work. You will like him."

"Haha, the only thing I would like at this hour is a strong coffee. I talked to Ten Ten yesterday and we compared our schedules.

We have to do the same. And please tell me you are still in my biology class after this." Sakura put her hands together and eyed a giggling Hinata with puppy eyes, visibly bothered.

"Yes. I have biology after this. I am glad to hear you as well."

"Oh yeah!" The rosette raised her hands up in victory, already feeling better. With Ten Ten and Hinata in her classes, Sasuke would be a problem less. The Hyuga was there for the moral support, but Ten Ten had no problem in voicing out her frustrations which was good.

"Is there something the matter, Sakura?"

"I have biology every day and the chances for that imbecile Sasuke to be there as well are pretty high, so I don't want to take any risk."

"I…I understand."

"Ah God, I hate his guts so much!"

"Who do you hate?" Ten Ten came running to the two expectant girls, giving them both a tight hug. The three of them went straight to the gym, ignoring the stares they got on the road. It looked like the hot gossip about the new girl and the dancing team leader knowing each other has spread fast. _"Like a contagious disease…"_

"Sasuke, who else."

Ten Ten snorted loudly, pushing the door to the gym open, laughing at her new friend's misfortune.

Not only she had a guy she loathed in one of her favorite subjects, but apparently Gai sensei was not going to be the PE teacher for today, because he left to the nearby city to meet the other track and field coaches and talk about the upcoming competitions.

And the substitute was an old hag, who seemed senile as well. She was already shouting at the students that were late to move their asses outside because they had stuff to do.

"See? What have I told you Sakura? The day has just begun and you are already fantasizing about him." As soon as they got in the girl's locker room, the girls found a small available space to get changed into their PE uniforms.

"I am not fantasizing about him; he is just driving me nuts! I cannot stand the mere idea of sharing the same planet as him. And he has to be there in the sole class I truly enjoy, except chemistry."

"Bah, ignore him. Focus your attention to the upcoming show though." Ten Ten, who was busy taking her white T-Shirt on, made a small eye gesture to Sakura and Hinata in the direction of the door, where five girls entered the small room.

The emerald eyed girl, who was busy being shocked at how tight and short the black gym shorts really were, thinking about the coldness of the weather and her future naked legs, let her curious orbs cast on the said loud gang.

She promptly rolled her eyes, turning around to face her friends and not have them in her field of view.

"Karin and her sluts. Fucking great. Do we all have PE at the same time, just like the lunch break?" Jade eyes flew open when realization hit her hard. "…please no…"

Ten Ten, who was already finished with changing clothes, stood up from the bench and patted her shoulder apologetically. "Neji is there as well honey. We are in this together. Expect Mei as well. And slut likes to brag about how good she is at sports."

"Is PE mandatory for us to pass? Can I change it with something else? I swear I would take math instead."

"Unfortunately, it is. Blame it on the government. They said it is good for our harmonious body development."

"…development my ass. The only thing that I am going to develop is dementia."

"Well well girls, look who we have in here. The reject team got together to cry in dark corners together." Ten Ten, Hinata and Sakura turned their heads to face Karin and her gang, who were already dressed up in their uniforms, arms crossed over her chest, looking at them with superiority. The pink haired dancer felt like punching her face.

"And look who do we have here! The sluts woke up early in the morning to suck on losers this early in the morning." The chocolate eyed girl stood up, glaring daggers at Karin, who was frowning at her. But the said girl was totally unfazed by her.

"Ha! I am being called a slut by a slut like you Ten Ten. What…angry for losing your precious Neji-boo? Though I must say…that was quite the loss if you were to ask me. Boy is he good in bed."

The red headed winked at a furious looking chestnut eyed Ten Ten, who fisted her hands looking more than ready to do some damage. She vaguely realized they were the only ones left in the locker room, because the other girls rushed to the class. They were already late.

"Say that again and the last thing you are going to see in this lifetime is my knuckles and the mental hospital's white walls."

"Why you little…"

"Cut it out Karin, this is ridiculous." Sakura came in between the two girls, already annoyed by Karin`s attitude and her guts, wanting nothing more than go straight to the field and get over with.

The sole idea of all the people she loathed being already there, with an angry expectant teacher got a toll on her.

"You stay out of this, you pink haired bitch." Although Karin would have gladly make Sakura pay for interfering with her business, the red headed refrained form doing anything to her, because Sasuke forbade anyone to lay a hand on her. She bit the inside of her check in frustration.

"And you stay out of my way you red headed tramp. C'mon girls, I don't want to run extra laps because of a bunch of dimwits."

The emerald eyed girl grabbed both Ten Ten and Hinata`s hands and pulled them in the direction of the exit, shoving Karin away in the process, marching outside, enraged. She could not hate them more.

"One day…I am going to pull out all that stupid looking clown red hair of hers and use it against the monsters under the bed."

"D…don't let them upset you Sakura."

Ten Ten, surprisingly, remained silent. And when the three of them got to the field where everyone expected the last remaining students, Sakura felt like run back and lock herself inside.

Her eyes went wide in shock. Out of the 7 classes that were in the eleventh grade as her, three of them were there and all their eyes were cast on the small group.

"You got to be kidding me…"

Hinata looked ready to faint at the sight of so many people gathered together. Sakura as well, but for different reasons.

All the students were gathered in small groups, talking to each other and it was pure intuition that her jade eyes flew on Sasuke, who was busy saying something to Naruto. The blonde idiot was doing some simple warm up exercises.

Of course, as soon as he sensed that someone was eying him intently, onyx orbs collided with sparkling emerald, a smirk making its way on his face.

The pink haired girl though she was going to die. Boys had similar short sports uniforms, in the same colors and the way he looked like in white was making Sakura`s knees turn to jelly.

She let her eyes scan him once, from head to toes, not believing how fit he really was for a guy his age.

Toned legs and arms and chiseled torso, that was absolutely visible through the soft fabric of his T-Shirt, all adding to his already gorgeous looking face was making the jadeite eyed girl's jaw hit the floor, tightening her grip on her friend's hands.

"Stop ogling him girl, it is obvious." Ten Ten was not looking at Sakura though, because her eyes were busy piercing Neji with an angry look.

The chestnut eyed girl knew she still liked him, maybe even loved him, but she would not be his toy once again.

And her dancer friend was star struck. Ten Ten took the lead, pulling two unresponsive girls in the direction of the teacher, apologized for being late and got in the formation, behind some girls from the drama club. They spotted Lee and Choji, but they were too far from them to go and join the two boys. But the three girls waived at them nonetheless.

"I am not ogling him Ten Ten."

"Yeah, you are right, you were not ogling him. You looked ready to worship him."

Sakura elbowed her friend, because she was too loud and the teacher, who was busy explaining things she could not bother to listen, turned her head from time to time to look at them and even barked at them to not disturb her class, attracting everyone's attention towards them. "This is not true. Besides, you were ogling Neji as well."

"What I was ogling, was his stupid so gorgeous looking ass in that shorts he wears."

Sakura had to cover her mouth to stop a snort. Her friend was so sincere, it was painful to look at her. "I cannot believe you admitted this out loud."

Ten Ten shrugged once, doing to warm up exercises, along with the teacher and the other students. She and Sakura had amazing flexibility, so whispering to each other was not big deal.

"Why bother to deny it? His muscles are quite the looker. He and your future husband are quite skilled at martial arts. No wonder they look like Greek statues. But their manwhorism got them thrown outside the Heaven. They landed straight in between those slut`s opened legs."

Sakura`s eyes softened at the hint of hurt in her friend's words. She knew it affected her, although the chocolate eyed girl was going her best to hide it. "Ten Ten, you don't have to listen to what Karin said. She was probably lying to make you feel better."

"No, she was not. I saw them kissing at a party, but I thought I was too drunk and imagining things. She can have all of him for all I care."

"God I swear those girls are killing me slowly. Hinata, you with us?"

Sakura bent her body in the direction of her lavender eyed friend, who tried to do the same, but it come more difficult for her. She was already sweating and panting. "Y…yes. I am…sorry…I…I am not in such a good shape."

The teacher told anyone to stop, form some smaller group of eight people and do some stretching. Were they gymnasts or something?

And she did not forbid them to mix the groups, so she saw Mei walking straight to Sasuke and his group. Fortunately, Karin had to join some other group and her furious face was priceless.

"If you want, you can come to my house in the weekends the teachers are not going to bury us in homework and practice with me and aunt Tsunade. She already said she wants to meet you guys all. Ten Ten, you as well, if you wanna."

"Sounds great."

Hinata`s face brightened visibly at the idea, nodding shyly once. "S…sure. I would like to. Thank you, Sakura."

"Gosh, no problem. Aren't we friends or what?"

Ten Ten threw a glance over the pink haired girl`s shoulder, bursting into laughter, attracting the attention of the other five people from their group that too turned their heads to follow the point of interest. "Check it out. Mei is going at it in public, with the teacher present."

"Huh?! Pf…what would you expect. She is a total bitch, so she is just acting accordingly."

Mei was all over Sasuke, begging him to help her with the stretching exercises. Well…it was more like she tried to turn him on than ask for help. And the teacher saw what she was doing and split the group in half.

"Bhwhahaha…I love this hag, seriously. Look at her face. Well, she got Naruto. Good luck with that, honey."

"Hey, Ten Ten, don't be mean to the poor girl. She just wanted someone to help her increase her flexibility."

"What more does she need? I bet you half my swords collection she spends more time with her legs parted, than standing normal.

That is one top slut. And she is not even that flexible to begin with. The cheerleading team is a major joke. They did not make it into the finals, and when they did, they come the last."

"Serves them right. Look at her body. She lacks strength in her hips and that is precisely why she lacks speed as well. If you were to ask me, Sasuke has a better chance in being a top cheerleader. He should take her place."

Everyone from the group started to laugh at Sakura`s remark. The people they were teamed up with were normal high school students from different clubs and they did not viewed the so called popular ones that high, despite the fact that they did their best to stay away from them.

"You should know better girl."

The teacher shouted it out loud at the group of zombie teenagers, who were doing anything but stretching. "Ok, everybody enough with the stretching. Before the bell rings, I want all of you to run two laps around the field. Boys first, then girls. Then you are free."

Sakura, Hinata and Ten Ten followed the other girls on the side to make place for the boys to run.

"Oh my God Ten Ten, you were right Lee is incredible!" Sakura`s jadeite eyes widened in shock at the sight of an unleashed Rock Lee, who was the only one able to keep the peace with Naruto and Sasuke, who were already far from the others.

"Told yea girl. He should totally join my team. But that stubborn one out there has small dwarfs in his brain, altering his mind."

"H…He was always good at sports, when we were classmates in Elementary." Hinata too had her eyes glued on the running boys, but she was eying Naruto instead.

"Really? Awesome." There was something that bothered Sakura and that was the group of fangirls that were cheering the other boys they liked, most of them praising Sasuke or someone from his group.

She took a big step ahead, raised her fist in the air and stunned the crowd of girls beside her, by screaming at the top of her lungs: "GO LEE, YOU ARE AMAZING, YOU CAN BEAT HIM, HE IS NOTHING TOO SPECIAL! WAY TO GO!"

Hinata`s eyes widened in shock at her courage to say something like this. Ten Ten clapped her hands, nodding in approval. She joined her as well, chanting for her friends. In fact, she wanted to do it in the very first place, but her friend beat it to it.

"You have my undying respect, girl. Don't take it the wrong way, but I love you. GO LEE, YOU CAN DO IT! KEEP UP CHOJI, THAT`S RIGH MAN!"

It was not the fact that Choji, hearing his friends chanting for him, found the strength to run faster and not finish the last, like he always did. It was not the fact that, for the first time in the history of the high school, someone cheered for the unpopular ones.

The thing that let both the boys and the girls mouth agape and eyes wide as saucers, was the fact that when Sasuke, who won every single race since forever, heard Sakura chanting for Lee, slowed down to look in the direction of the owner of the feminine bell like voice and when his onyx eyes fell on the pink haired girl, he has realized two things: one, she was completely ignoring him and two, he lost the race to Rock Lee.

"Oh My God, yes!" Sakura jumped all the way to the field, to join the other girls into running two laps, with Ten Ten giving her a high five.

Hinata was clapping her hands as well, smiling widely. Naruto has come the third and even gave her a thumb up, when the boys made place for the girls.

"That…is going to remain in history. Look at his face. My God that dude is all over you Sakura. And you promptly served him right. Bah, the Hyuga tripped on his feet, ogling Amy`s ass. Bwhahahaha…what a fucking loser."

The group of girls got in the position, waiting for the teacher's signal to start the race. Mei and Karin were the first in line of course, winking in the directions of the guys that cheered for them.

Indeed, when Sakura`s emerald eyes fell on Sasuke, he looked ready to strangle her. For what, she had no idea, after all, she had cheered for her friend, while the raven haired Uchiha had the whole cheerleading team chanting for him.

What was his problem anyways? The look in his eyes…heated, burning, intense…she found herself…drown to him.

"Yeah…he scares me. What a total moron."

"I totally feel you girl. Hey, Hinata, relax, no one is going to eat you."

The pink haired girl looked at her lavender eyed friend, eyebrow rose in question. The shy Hyuga looked so lost. "Hey, are you all right? Do you feel sick?"

"N…no, I am fine. I don't like to run, that is all. I…I am not good at it."

"Nah, she just comes with the last ones all the time and Karin and her sluts are making fun of her. They are still cheerleaders, so they have more training. Ino as well. They are always the first."

That gave Sakura an idea. She smirked down at Hinata, patting her shoulder. "Don't worry Hinata. This time around, things are going to be different, I promise."

"What are you talking about?" Ten Ten already guessed what he friend had in mind, silently agreeing with her. She was one in a million.

The emerald eyed girl heard the teacher tell them to start, eying Mei and the rest of the girl that were the first, seeing them already sprint. The other girls started with a slower pace, they included. "Are you ready to steal the show, Ten Ten?"

"I am right beside you, chika. Tell me when to start."

"I would suggest…now. Hinata, wait for us, be right back."

Not wasting anymore minute, Sakura sprinted to the leaders of the race, speeding up with every foot strike, looking more like she was flying than running, with Ten Ten keeping the pace with her with no problem, both of them already passing Ino that was the fourth, coming the third behind Karin who was the second.

Some of the stunned boys that were intently watching the heated race started to chant for Sakura and Ten Ten, totally liking the idea of someone giving a lesson to Karin and maybe Mei, but the cheerleader had a bit of advantage.

Naruto felt his eyes bulge out of the sockets, slapping his face with his palm. "Holly shit, they are amazing! I don't remember anyone coming this close to Karin and Mei. And look at Sakura, she is totally awesome!"

"That chick is hot as hell. Look at those toned legs; I bet she is not a stranger to the gym." Suigetsu, along with his other friends, was smirking at the two girls that managed to leave Karin behind, and were chasing Mei.

And his brooding jet haired friend looked ready to go and do something he would regret. Funny as hell.

"GO SAKURA, TEN TEN! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU GOT." That particular sentence coming from two enthusiastic Lee and Choji, was enough to pull the trigger.

Kiba could not stop himself for screaming at the top of his lungs: "BEAT HER SAKURA, YOU CAN DO IT! YOU ARE AWESOME!"

And soon, most of the guys followed suit, chanting either for Sakura or Ten Ten. But then the pink haired girl nodded once at her friend who slowed her pace willingly, letting Karin and Ino pass, losing her position.

And Sakura, with a newfound energy, lunged forward, running like a shooting star, feeling all her delicate muscles flex and the ground fly under her feel, not loosing her grace in the process, spine straight, confident.

For some unknown reason, the chanting crowd stirred something deep inside her body and the emerald eyed girl felt an adrenaline rush surge through her veins, already catching Mei from behind, in the last lap, much to the cheerleader's shock.

Sakura came right beside her, running at the same speed, their bodies looking like one, shoulder to shoulder, neither looking ready to lose. And the spectacle Sakura was putting up was amazing.

Her general attitude, the burning fire in her sparkling eyes, the energy projecting on the outside, her elegance and refined movements and the way the hair tie, that kept her messy ponytail in place, slipped from her long hair, because of the speed, revealing her long, soft and luscious tresses to the world to see, cascading over her shoulders and flying in all directions, following the movements of her body, was making her look ethereal. Everyone was able to see.

But when she took a step in front of Mei, having less than ten meters to the finish line, as the obvious leader, she titled her head on the side, smirked arrogantly at Sasuke, who was busy looking at her in shock, halt her movements, pivoted her dominant right foot, twirled around in what she knew was the first move she did at the beginning of her last solo performance and run back to Hinata, who remained the last, accompanied by a laughing Ten Ten, finishing the race by their side. She had the time of her life, looking at the stunned crowd. It was dead silence…then the bell rung.

"The heck was that?! Man, she was ready to beat Mei and she gave up?!" Suigetsu could not believe his eyes what he witnessed. His friends had similar reactions.

Naruto followed his friends to the locker room, smiling inwardly, not saying anything. He saw what Sakura did and he was more than proud of her. Hinata had problems and she was willing to give up her place and join her. But he could not stop himself from saying:

"She beat her. In more than one way."

And a tall, beautiful brunette, who was approaching the gym along with her friend, saw the entire scene as well. A smile graced her stunning features. She nodded once, approvingly. She got her answer.

"You were right, Ronja. This girl is something else."

"I know."

"And what she did…she could have won the race, but she chose to stay beside her friend instead. Amazing. She is so young, but so mature."

"She is devoted. We need such people in our team."

"Do you think she is going to come to the audition? She did not look to happy and she already refused you."

Ronja winked at her friend, startling her with her answer. "She is going to come. Dancing is the only thing that keeps her alive. She needs dancing and dancing needs her. It is bound to happen."

}{

The three girls rushed to biology, entering the Lab and found three available places near the window, beside a girl that stood alone.

Sakura was more than willing to avoid sitting beside Sasuke and Naruto like the last time, knowing very well that he was already in the back of the class, with Naruto who had the same class, Karin and Neji. She could not spot Mei anywhere, but Ino was there as well, chatting to her friends.

The blonde girl let her baby blue eyes rest on her emerald ones for a brief, but resumed her conversation, not saying anything, much to Sakura`s dismay.

What was that girl acting like she did not know her, when it was more than obvious she recognized her friend from elementary?

Ten Ten, who was busy covering her notebook in fractal designs, did not even need to look at Sakura to understand what was bothering her. "Go talk to her and ask her why is she avoiding you."

"Nah. If she does not want to talk to me, then I have no right to question her choice. We are not in Elementary anymore and both have new friends."

"I agree. Hinata, pass me a yellow pencil."

"Here." The said Hyuga girl gave Ten Ten her pen case, the chestnut eyed girl not wasting any time in opening it and chose more colors.

"Thanks. Man, biology sucks. And I hate Kurenai as well. She is too cocky."

Sakura could not stop her hands to roam through the pen case, amazed at how many wonders she found there.

Hinata was really neat and had all the colors, pens, pencils, rubbers in all the colors of the rainbow and pastel colors. Her eyes started to beam. "Do you need any help? My aunt can tutor all of us if you wanna. I can do it as well. Wow, Hinata this things are really expensive!"

"Nah, it`s cool. I can manage to pass. The things I have problems with are math and physics. And I am not a fan of history as well."

Hinata saw Sakura holding a small, cute, pink rubber in the shape of a crescent moon, eying the object intently. She let out a small smile addressing her. "Y…You can have it if you want."

Sakura turned her head in the direction of the lavender eyed Hyuga, letting out a wide genuine smile. For some unknown reason, that moon like rubber attracted her attention. She associated it with…something…someone. "Are you for real? Because I don't want to take it from you, it is just the fact that is beautiful and…"

"It is yours. My thank you gift for what you did today."

"Oh my god, thank you so much." Sakura threw her arms around Hinata`s shoulders, pulling the girl into a tight embrace, the said girl reciprocating.

They barely met, but the lavender eyed girl already loved her new friend and no one did what she has just done for her. Until then, the PE classes were not held at the same time and Ten Ten was not in her class. And Lee and Choji were boys, so they did not participate in the races girls run at.

"Y…You are welcome."

When Kurenai entered the classroom, she silenced everyone and announced the upcoming test, starting the lesson, being moody. Sakura found herself wondering if the woman was on her period or pregnant.

Ten Ten, who was busy carelessly copying the notes from the blackboard leaned in and whispered to Sakura, who did the same. "I know why you like that rubber, girl."

"Hmm…are you serious? Because I am not aware of it myself."

"Moon is associated with darkness. And it attracts you."

Sakura broke the tip of the pencil, startled by the implication of what Ten Ten told her. She knew what the chestnut eyed girl wanted to tell her. "Sasuke does not attract me."

"Then stop throwing glances over your shoulder at him every ten seconds. Karin looks ready to thrown the notebook at you."

"…I was not looking at him."

"Sure you didn't."

But Sakura could not stop herself. She felt Sasuke`s eyes burning on her back all the entire class and she even got something Kurenai asked her wrong because she did not pay attention to what the teacher said, even though she knew the answer.

And Ten Ten`s remark threw her off. She stopped taking notes and resumed in playing with the rubber all the remaining time, until the bell rung. _"…it attracts me…"_

}{

"What…the hell…is this?"

"I am so angry I would eat a horse!" During lunch break, Sakura met her friends and sit at the same table, at the back of the cafeteria, chatting intently, not paying attention to the others. And Ten Ten was rivaling Choji in stuffing her face with everything she saw in front of her. She even ate Hinata`s fries.

"Ten Ten, I have a feeling this is exactly what this meat is." The emerald eyed girl was looking at the food in front of her, disgusted.

"My beautiful cherry blossom, you are right. This is inedible." Ever since he caught the sight of her approaching the table, Lee could not stop thanking the rosette for what she did during PE, dedicating his victory to her, much to Ten Ten, Hinata, Choji and her amusement.

"Like seriously, is this glue or something?" If there was something that caught Sakura`s eyes was how people looked at Lee all of sudden. For some unknown reason, there was not mockery and rudeness in their stares, but rather…curiosity. She knew why though. Beating Sasuke in a race was big thing. And she was glad for him.

"I..I think it is rice."

"Hinata…I think we should call the arts club and check if they miss some adhesives, because if this is rice, then I am a priest. Forget it, I am not eating this thing."

"Then I will do it." Sakura passed the plate to Choji, who was more than willing to eat until he could not stand, but Ten Ten grabbed it abruptly and put it on her tray, leaving her friends mouth agape.

"Ten Ten, are you pregnant or something? Because if you keep it like this, I am going to call my aunt and make you an appointment."

"Don't be ridiculous. It is just the fact that I am angry. And stressed. And bored. And this is how I act."

"She does this from time to time, Sakura." Not even Choji had the guts to fight the chestnut eyed girl for food, even if he got quite enthusiastic when the topic was brought up.

"Ha! I know why you do this Ten Ten."

"You know because I have just told you."

Sakura folded her arms on her chest, winking in the direction of her friend. Ten Ten was staying in front of her. "It is because Neji eyed you the entire time, in biology. This is why you knew me and Sasuke were looking at each other. Because you two were doing the same."

The chocolate haired girl snorted loudly. "He started."

"But you reciprocated. And you are criticizing me…"

"Girls, I think you should stay away from them." Lee and Choji, just as Hinata, were well aware of Ten Ten`s liking and her disastrous relationship with Neji, so the last thing they wanted was to see the girls suffer.

"I know Lee, but this little dancer of our friend fell for the infamous Uchiha."

Sakura faked shock, making her friends laugh. "Who? Me? Are you nuts?"

"I thought this much is obvious. Normality is overrated. And Hinata is just as bad. Look at her ogle the blonde imbecile. Hinata, wake up dear."

The lavender eyed girl got tomato red, hiding her face with her long bangs, fidgeting her fingers. "i…I was not…"

"Sure you were not. But be careful, he was looking at Sakura all the times."

Sakura pouted at Ten Ten. "No, he was not. I don't even look in his general direction. By the way, please tell me someone has chemistry as the last class today."

"I don't." Choji had German classes.

"I am sorry blossom, I have literature."

Hinata already knew Naruto had a crush on Sakura, because Naruto truly called her the day before, but all he did was to ask about Sakura, making the lavender eyed girl sad.

She was not jealous at the pink haired friend, because it was obviously not her fault, but it still bothered her. She liked Naruto for years, but never gaining courage to talk to him or tell him. "And I…I have informatics."

"You know Kakashi is waiting for me to make a fool of myself. Damn him and his stupid calculus."

Sakura let her head hit the desk, letting out a muffled cry in frustration. "Ah fuck, don't tell me I am alone in chemistry with Naruto begging me to tutor him! And I agree Ten Ten, calculus should be banned from the Uchiha…I mean Universe."

Choji, Lee, Hinata and Ten Ten`s jaws hit the ground at Sakura`s slip. Then they started to laugh at her. "Oh fuck, you said his name and you totally didn't mean it bwhahaha girl, you are hopeless, I told you!"

Sakura felt like taking the tray and hit her head until it bleeds. She was a goner. "It is due to the tiredness."

"…whatever floats you boat honey. By the way, tell us about Ronja. You promised yesterday."

All the ears were on Sakura, her friends listening intently, leaning towards her, because the emerald eyed girl whispered, not wanting to attract anymore attention.

"Well, I have searched though all the participants in the competitions I also took part and guess what? Ronja was in all of them, along with her team. And hear this out: I beat her in my solo performance!"

"Awesome! Girl, you rock, that chick is hella good in dancing, I saw her myself!"

"Sakura this is amazing. You must be really good."

"…why don't you…j…join them then?"

Sakura went silent at that, not knowing if she should tell them the truth. Ten Ten remained silent at that.

"Because I am not dancing anymore. And she knows this as well. What I don't understand, is why she still wants me in the team. Ronja saw what happened and how I let my team down and made them lose the first place."

"Maybe she wants to help you as well. It is mutual. You help the team and the team helps you as well.

This is what Gai sensei always tells us." Lee was stunned to hear such a confession from Sakura. Everyone knew the dancing crew, because they always performed in school`s shows. And the leader was astonishingly skilled. To think Sakura beat her…

"Hm…who knows."

"So you already set your mind? Are you not going to participate to the audition?"

Sakura bit her lower lip, lowering her emerald eyes. "…no."

But Ten Ten would not be fooled. "Have you thrown her note? Be honest."

"…no."

"Then it means you are thinking to go. Good. You still have time."

"I…I think you should do…do that if you want, Sakura. Don't be like me. I…I want to join the choir but…I am afraid."

There was silence among the four friends, all of them thinking about the reasons why they did not pursue their dreams. Ten Ten was the only one to engulf the unhealthy looking food, thinking about a way to give her friends the much needed push. That, until Kiba came to their table and gave Sakura a red apple, making them all contain their laughter.

"Here, for you. Nice race, by the way. You totally wiped the floor with Mei."

The emerald eyed girl blinked slowly at Kiba, raising both her eyebrows, but accepting the fruit, muttering a small thank you.

She did not want to offend him. But when he left the cafeteria along with his friends, she observed the apple had a small note attached to it. Sakura hit her forehead, looking desperate. Hinata took the note from her and read it out loud, for Choji, Lee and Ten Ten to hear.

"T…There is a p…party next week. W...would you like to…come with me?"

Three pairs of eyes were cast on Sakura, expectantly. She frowned at them, taking the note and ripping it into tiny pieces, like she did not have the courage to do with Xue`s note.

"I would rather shove burning needles down my eyes than go a party with him of all the people."

}{

Sakura found herself enjoying informatics and literature. The teachers were really good and patient, explaining the students everything they did not catch from the first time. She had no friend on any of the classes, but Sasuke and his friends were not there as well.

The emerald eyed girl even found some class mates that have been friendly and polite and she chatted a bit to them, so the two hours basically flew. And she even learned some really interesting things like how to scan her computer from viruses or how to access a virtual library.

Literature was just as interesting, because the pretty young teacher was really interested in their opinions and the topic of discussion was Jane Eyre and Sakura loved Charlotte Bronte and her romantic way of writing, already having read the book for several times.

And the other kids were interested as well, because the teacher had a charming way of stating her point, that captivated the audience. Sakura felt sad when the bell rung.

She took her bag and headed straight to chemistry, already in depression. The emerald eyed girl was hardworking and serious, but she was kind of tempted to ditch the class. For some unknown reason, being in the company of Sasuke`s friend did not sit right with her.

And while she was busy climbing the stairs, the emerald eyed girl felt her heart broke at Hinata`s confession from the cafeteria.

The lavender eyed girl told her that Naruto called her number, but all the time they spoke, Naruto would ask about her instead. She swore she was going to kill him.

But when she raised her forest green orbs to make sure she did not bump into someone, she was surprised to see Hinata in front of a partly opened door, looking at the sign above her, a flute case in her left hand, looking like she was ready to take the step of her life.

Sakura wasted no time in approaching her, coming right beside the shy girl, startling her in the process. She observed it was the music club what attracted her attention.

"S…Sakura…"

"Hinata! Do you want to join them? Oh my God, I am so glad for you!"

Much to her stupor, Hinata turned around abruptly and took some small steps in the opposite direction, leaving Sakura behind. "Hey, wait a second. Damn it."

Making up her mind, she pulled out her phone, sent a message to Ten Ten, requesting the girl to meet her in front of the gate as soon as possible, not bothered that she was going to be absent from chemistry.

The teacher was probably not going to take the attendance anyways. And Kakashi was not bothered by his students to be absent from time to time, he was that cool.

Sakura: _"Let`s ditch the last class. Meet me and Hinata at the front gate in five. Think about an awesome place."_

The reply came almost immediately: _"I am already in the parking lot. Kakashi is not coming to school today. I am waiting for you guys there. Hinata knows my car."_

With a new resolve, Sakura run to her friend, took her by the arm and headed downstairs, slipping past the crowded halls, to the exit, a small smile on her face.

It was her first small adventure with her new friends and she already felt adrenaline rushing through her veins, not aware of the fact that maybe danger attracted her in more than one way…

}{

**Author`s Note:** First, I know that at the age of 18, Sakura and the others should be in the last year of high school, but for obvious reasons, I did not want them to be underage, while drinking, driving or doing other things, so I wanted to clear this up.

I really like the idea of a group of students that are unpopular, to make it to the top due to their skills, like Sakura and her friends. I am glad you guys like the concept as well.

I am going to give a flashback of Sasuke and Ronja later on and I promise it would be a surprise and it is going to explain his behavior towards the other girls.

Hope you guys liked this chapter as well. Thank you for the feedback, for reading, reviewing and following this story. You are the best!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Wow, I must say, I am impressed. I mean, this totally screams like you, Ten Ten." Sakura stood in the school's parking lot, in front of a light green Suzuki 4x4, belonging to the one and only Ten Ten, eying the vehicle intently.

Hinata was already on the back seat and her chestnut eyed friend on the driver's seat, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the pink haired to get in.

"I am glad my baby is worth your attention, but can you please hurry up? I want to get the heck out of here before that security imbecile closes the front gate." Ten Ten was not a model student at all.

She was skipping classes she did not like on daily basis and she always did the craziest things, being involved in various minor scandals, like trying to bribe the security guard into letting her out during classes or drinking in the back of the school. And apparently, she has found a pink haired dancer with the same pathos for walking on the danger zone, managing to drag Hinata into that as well.

Sakura rose an eyebrow at a hawk on fire sticker glued to the door, giggling softly at her friend. That was one interesting girl all right. The emerald eyed girl climbed into the passenger seat, not bothering to put her seat belt on, closing the door and letting her hands roam in the glove box.

"Look at this mess…just when have you cleaned this thing Ten, because I am afraid if I vent inside more, something is going to come out and bite me. Aw, berries chewing gum, my favorite!"

Sakura took a gum from the purple pack, turning her body around in the chair to give the lavender eyed girl one, the said girl muttering a small thank you.

Ten Ten had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gear stick, a delicate eyebrow curled up, following her new friend incredulously. "I am glad you got so comfortable in vandalizing my car Sakura. And you ate my gum as well."

"Sue me! But I must tell you Ten Ten, I won't get in jail for a gum. They are going to fine me or charge me with community service order, which is not bad, because I will ask my aunt to talk to the police officers and find me a job at the hospital." Sakura stuck her tongue out at her chocolate eyed friend, then leaned further into the comfy leather seat, looking in front of her, blowing a huge bubble gum balloon, that of course got stuck on her face.

Ten Ten shook her head, snorted loudly with Hinata following her suit, turned the ignition on, removing her foot from the brake, put the car into the first gear and stepped on the gas, heading to the exit. That girl…was weird.

"I don't know what to say about you girl, but I totally like your style. Of fuck, the gate is going to close, hold on."

"Whoaa…" Before Sakura had a chance to move a finger, Ten Ten pressed the gas pedal on the floor and pulled the shift lever from 2nd to 3rd gear, barely avoiding to hit the closing gates in the process and scratch her car, bolting out on the streets, already having 70 mph, laughing like a crazy woman.

"OKAY! Man, I swear I am too fast for them to catch me!"

"You…are not normal. And this coming from me speaks volumes, you know that? What if you hit the doors?"

Ten Ten took a quick glance at her emerald eyed friend, laughing louder at the sight of her, trying to put the seat belt on, lying in a very awkward position, with her head resting on the window and an arm gripped on the head rest.

And the rear mirror announced the cognac eyed girl that her friend Hinata look ready to abandon the ship. Her delicate face was frozen in a comical horror position, with her lavender eyes widened in shock and her mouth agape, a hand on her heart.

"Who the fuck cares? There is enough paining in the shops to cover that. Besides, why do you think I glued the hawk on the door?"

Sakura, who was busy fighting the sudden adrenaline rush, mentally thinking just how that girl could be so casual with such things, found herself quite enjoying that sort of things. She was not exactly a timid, collected girl either.

Only she was not that extreme as Ten Ten, which was a good thing. One in their group was already enough. Two would have meant disaster. "…Let me guess: because you politely saluted the white gates in your little rush?"

"Nope. That is old history. Whenever I hit the front gates of our beloved school, I write my name beside the scratch in permanent marker, for the old janitor to know who exactly the culprit is and not bother to go and tell the principal. I gave him the money to go buy paint in the same shade, so he comes in the morning and paint it back. Simple as that."

"Pfff…Then whose gate you managed to imprint with your signature scratches?"

Ten Ten grinned at a stunned Sakura, feeling proud of her accomplishment. "Neji`s. And Hinata is not angry at me at all. She even covered for me once in front of her parents. But her mother totally loves me, so it is cool."

Sakura, who was busy letting her curious jade eyes fly on the streets and high buildings, vaguely asking herself what place had her friend in mind for their little trip, was totally not surprised with her chocolate eyed friend's honest answer. It looked like Ten Ten had many memories of Hinata`s cousin and not pleasant ones.

But the difference between her and her chestnut eyed friend, was the fact that Ten Ten looked like she was not just ready to move on and let the past behind, but she was actually doing something to make it happen. Unlike Sakura who just had the dream, but not the courage to pursue it.

"Why doesn't it surprise me at all? And here you always say I am the one thinking about Sasuke, but you are doing just the same."

"No honey, we are not the same and I have already explained you the difference. My dignity has been fucked up and thrown in the ocean, for the white sharks to come and eat the bits, but yours is not. So keep it that way Sakura, don't be a fool like I was."

"I…I think you are exaggerating a bit, Ten Ten." Hinata has never dated anyone in her life, so she politely and carefully stayed away from such topics, but she had a thought in mind that could not help but voice out loud.

"How come? Are you telling me that your cousin is not a bastard that deserves to be killed with stones?"

Ten Ten took a U-turn on a pretty large roundabout, heading straight to the high way, wanting nothing more than to go over 100 mph and let her car fly on the roads. Whenever the chocolate haired girl felt down or annoyed, or simply wanted to escape the boring daily routine, she drove until she run out of gas, to clear her mind.

"N…No. I am not going to defend Neji, but I think Sakura`s situation is different."

That attracted the emerald eyed girl's attention, knowing how wise the lavender eyed Hyuga could be when she actually spoke, like she did in that moment, shifting her position to face her friend. "Do you think so? How come?"

"Well, I think that Sasuke is different from my cousin. And I…I would know because I often see them gathering at my house and play computer games."

"Yeah, you know, the ones that have naked women pole dancing on the tables in the clubs, at every freaking level. That is the only reason they play that shit. Did you know you can even shove them money in their thongs? Man, are those games disgusting."

Sakura titled her head to look at he friend that seemed busy with other things, and unfortunately for them, it was not driving. Was she even following the road? "And how would you know? Don't tell me you play that as well."

The chocolate haired girl let her head hit the headrest, biting her lower lip, her stare hard, focused in front of her. "I and he used to play that whenever I went to his home, in his room. It was fun.

Then we had sex on the floor, drinking that expensive white wine that Hinata does not want to tell me where she gets it from. Ah sweet memories. Nothing could compare with an orgasm, after you killed robots and creatures from outer space that wanted to eat your brain and pull away your heart."

The jadeite eyed girl voluntarily let her head hit the window, slapping her forehead in the process, not quite believing what she was hearing.

She knew her friend was eccentric, but hearing it speaking so casually about things so alien to Sakura almost made her feel…inexperienced. But she knew Hinata was just like her. Was she?

"I…don't know what to say. You make is sound like you don't care, but I know that deep inside you do. I see the way you look at him when you think nobody sees you. Admit it Ten, you want him back, don't you?"

Her friend did not say anything at first, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration, then cursed a driver that almost crashed her car when he passed her, having probably twice the speed limit.

"Fucking maniacs on the roads and their sickening Mercedes! God how much I loathe those cars, they are always driven be either total druggies or gangsters! I don't want him back. What I want from him is purely physical.

Karin is right. He was quite skilled in bad. Wild and not gentle, but he was good. Sorry Hina, I know you are totally not interested in how potent your cousin is, but I swear I know nothing about Naruto in this aspect, so I cannot help you on this one."

Sakura snorted loudly once, shaking her head in disbelief. She turned around to face the lavender eyed girl, who was having her face covered with her palms, looking like hyperventilating.

That was one cute virgin. "Hey, don't listen to this crazy woman speaking Hinata, she is just like my aunty. I know this type. They usually loosen up after a few drinks. And by the way, you haven't finished your idea and I am interested in what you have to say."

"W…Well…W…What I want to say is that…Sasuke is more…"

"…bigger!" No, Ten Ten could not stop herself. Her probably untouched by men friends were priceless. Of course, she respected them for their guts and willpower, wanting nothing much but to protect them from being hurt.

Sakura turned her head in shock, almost like finding out Santa was not real. "Don't tell me you…"

"Don't worry, I did not do him as well, he is all yours…after Mei, Karin, the cheerleading team, the…" Sakura took a small notebook from Ten Ten`s glove box and promptly hit her head, silencing the smirking girl, her ears tomato red in shame.

"I don't want to do anything with that…Godzilla!"

"How would you know it is that large? Try Jerry the mouse instead, you would never know bhahahaha!"

"Ten, are you sure you are not the author of that porn books Kakashi reads in class?"

"Make out tactics? I love those things. They have the most graphic erotic scenes you would find on the market. And they put pictures as well and they look like Mei and Sasuke doing warm up exercises during PE, like this morning."

"Hopeless. So Hinata, please go on."

"Yeah Hina, don't let this love struck girl out here boils too much. Tell her how much of a saint her Prince Charming is."

"Well…I know that…he…he is way more insightful than the rest. I saw him rushing to…to save his friends whenever they had troubles."

"Really? Give me an example." Sakura already saw a side of the raven haired Uchiha she was not expecting him to show the world, so she found herself curious to know more about him.

Everyone knew what he did with various girls at parties, looking like a total looser, that would end up in the rehab, and the jadeite eyed girl wanted to confirm if he truly was a hopeless cause, or it was just the side he shown to the outside world. Because if it was the former, he was one damn good actor.

Hinata fixed Sakura`s forest green eyes with a warm look of his lavender pale eyes, letting her know she was serious.

Compared to her bolder friend Ten Ten, the Hyuga girl was the one that looked for the good parts in everyone she encountered, her gentleness present in her way of seeing the others. From that point of view, she was an idealistic that was the target of many ruder remarks and mockeries.

"W…Well..m…my cousin was training for an upcoming martial arts competition when his coach decided not to train him and my…my father did not have time for him, so Sasuke c…came to our home everyday and helped him. Sometimes he would even stay until 3 or 4 am."

"….ok…but this kind of does not make him a saint…" Deep inside, Sakura was very confused about what to think of him. Sure, he was a total rebel, but it looked like he was even more than that.

More complex. And the fact that he was willing to ask her, a person that truly does not worship him, the new girl, to help him look for a present spoke volumes about how smart could he be. Sasuke chose to ask her to help him, because he knew she was going to be discrete about it. And the way he held her was…

"There is nothing that can make those people saints, trust me. But who wants saints here? You will have enough of them when you die. Until then, try the wonders of living to extremes."

Sakura threw a quick glance at Ten Ten, not believing how much she resembled her aunt. The girl was so level headed it was painful to look at her.

And she silently asked herself how her chocolate eyed friend would look like if she was to act more…childish. "What do you mean I have enough time when I die? What about you? Are you immortal or something?"

Ten Ten smirked at her, knowingly. "I am not going to Heaven sweety, I have too many sins. I will be down there, where people don't need heating systems and be sure Neji gets what he deserves. I am sure not even the Devil is that skilled to make him justice. But knowing us, he is going to resign from the job as soon as we get there haha!"

"You are really something else girl. But you are just like aunt Tsunade, so I kind of tend to stick to people like this. And Hinata, I don't know what to say, you might be right for all I know.

I am not that good in reading people, but I will trust your judgment. By the way Ten, where are we going? It has already been 10 minutes since we hit the highway."

And the answer truly surprised Sakura, who felt all energetic all of sudden. Her friends were truly unpredictable and seem to have the best ideas in every situation. And the way they got along was so natural, it was almost magical.

Sakura did not have friends to cry for her when she has moved, from the previous school, so she wondered if that is how easily people could interact when they had so many things in common.

A true friendship where they could understand each other with only a glance, not even needing words to best communicate. She smiled at her friends.

"Neptune Beach, where else? The only place you can shout it out loud how crazy you are, in the middle of the day, without being worried that someone is going to deem you nuts. Everything is allowed there…well, as long as you don't throw garbage into the ocean, that is."

The emerald eyed girl could already see the beach in her field of view and it was making funny things to her system, because she had the urge to take off her shoes and run barefooted on the sun, to the clear water and the give her two friends a big hug.

"I am going to grow a tail and become Little Mermaid. Look at all that water!" Sakura turned the music on, searching through all the songs her friend had, until she found out something she liked.

"Crazy. I swear Aerosmith was at his finest there." She put the CD in the audio player, put the volume up and started to headbang, mimicking the movements of a guitar player on the stage, singing to the lyrics.

Her friends followed her suit, Hinata included, music blasting from their car, that passed everyone in the process. The car was moving at over 130 mph and so was Sakura`s thoughts. She felt happy.

"Yeah...let us all go crazy!" The emerald eyed girl let her song take over her senses, singing the meaningful teenagers song from the bottom of her heart.

Ten Ten swung her hand in the air, letting go of the lever gear, that was resting soundly on the 5th speed. She knew her lavender eyed friend had a great voice, but she was surprised to hear how good Sakura was as well. Her voice was deep and feminine, but powerful. "And I am going to turn it on! Totally!"

Hinata had a wide smile plastered on her face, she too joining their little chorus, leaning in to grip Sakura`s seat, mimicking an embrace, the said girl turning on her side to let her palm gently rest on her shoulder, closing her eyes and harmonizing together.

The song spoke about the age of innocence and big dreams. And so were they. The three girls were in high spirits when Ten Ten parked the car and they got off it, hooking their arms together and marching to the deserted beach, they were not even aware of the shiny car resting on an empty spot, not far from theirs.

They decided not to walk on the sea wall, but climb down the stairs, straight to the beach.

Not wasting anymore time, Sakura allowed her to be crazy, got off her sneakers, threw them aimlessly, not caring where they landed and when she felt the soft warm sand under her feel, she thought Nirvana was one step closer.

She covered her mouth with her hands, her sparkling forest green eyes shining with emotion at the spectacular sight.

"This…this is incredible!"

The chocolate eyed girl and her lavender eyed friend followed Sakura`s movement, removing their shoes and socks and rolled up their pants, not wanting to risk them to get wet. Not that it mattered, but they wanted to make it a secret as long as it was possible.

"Isn`t it? Sex with the water Deities. The best aphrodisiac for raging nerves, I tell you. Come."

Ten Ten grabbed Sakura`s hand, who in turn took Hinata`s and they run together to the inviting crystal clear infinity, stopping right before they touched the water, abruptly, with their toes curled in the wet sand, laughing and taking in the spectacular landscape.

"HAHAHA Oh my God, this is like the best race ever!" Sakura could not help herself from smiling and laughing, totally trapped into the magic of the moment. She has never experienced this kind of joy with other people, the only times she felt totally on her element being on the stage, dancing.

"Let`s call it the race to craziness and friendship, how is that?"

"A…And big dreams!"

"You tell them Hina!"

Ten Ten let her body fell on the sand, resting her back on the golden velvet surface, closing her eyes for a brief, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. She was more than glad to have found such amazing people, Sakura included.

Hinata stood down as well, folding her feel under her, like a geisha, putting down her flute case as well, smiling at the sight of her friends, she too enjoying the view of the ocean. Her friends in the context was perfect.

The chestnut eyed girl felt like Sakura was the missing puzzle from their group. Someone to complement the others perfectly.

She threw a glance at the girl's back, who could not have enough of the splendid ocean, grinning. Innocent like Hinata, kind like Choji, having the moral values of Lee`s and crazy like her.

An astonishing combination no one could have denied. She vaguely asked herself if that wasn't the reason why her emerald eyed friend was able to break the rules establish by the society they lived in and live after her own idyllic rules, having enough beaming energy to attract the undivided attention of people like Sasuke.

"I agree. We are young, free and wild and we are not afraid to shout it loud to the world!"

"Are we? Cos I don't believe you girl."

"We are, we so are that it should be made into a national holiday! Something big and meaningful to last for a lifetime." The emerald eyed girl turned her head over her shoulder to face her amused friends, raising her hand in the direction of the sun, attracting their attention to it.

"I want to take that permanent marker you use to give autographs on the school's gate and write straight on the sun, that I love my friends so damn much, as crazy as they are, to all the Galaxy to see it!"

"Then do it! Shout it out loud to the world to hear how crazy you are and how much you love us and I am going to record it for a lifetime."

The chocolate eyed girl took her phone from her hoodie, flipped it open, navigating through the menu until she found the camera and pointed it in the direction of a laughing Sakura.

Hinata delicately covered a small giggle with her gentle hands, not able to restrain herself from laughing at her two friends. They were so alike it was funny and epic and she loved them both, even though Sakura joined them a day ago. Time had no value where love and friendship was involved, she knew that much.

"Okay…start the camera and let me burn." The emerald eyed girl returned her attention to the majestic fire ball that was mirroring in the vast calm ocean, letting all the high spirits she felt in that moment to portray in one single meaningful sentence, screaming at the top of her lungs:

"WORLD! ALIENS OUT THERE! FARAWAY PLANETS! HEAR ME OUT! I AM WILD, CRAZY AND YOUNG AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO SHOW IT! SEND ME A POSTCARD VIA SHOOTING STARS AND MEET US IN THE NEXT MILLENIA!"

Ten Ten and Hinata clapped their hands, whistling and shaking their heads in disbelief. Their pink haired friend was out of their world. "You know Sak, I would like to live that much and do this things every day. But I am afraid I am too lazy to work and support myself for that much time though hahaha."

Sakura jumped on her tummy in between her two friends, rolling over, letting sand crystals to rest in her pink hair and clothes, not giving a damn about anything in that moment.

Chemistry class was the last thing on her mind. "You don't have to work though. Find yourself a rich man to give you all the money and you solved the problem."

"You are crazy Sakura, you truly are. But your craziness is not…crazy."

"Hahahaha that totally made no sense Ten. Then how is my insanity?"

Ten Ten rolled on her side to face a panting Sakura, supporting her head on her hand. "Contagious. You are basically shining girl, whatever you do."

"Then you should wear sunglasses, I don't want you to go blind looking at me."

"Haha, then I will look like Mei and Karin, cos only that ones wear glasses inside as well. Here. Hina, cooperate."

Ten Ten put an arm around Sakura, urging Hinata to do the same, the said girls facing the camera. "Show me a one million smile, cos I want this to be my new wallpaper. Give your best, I want it to rival the hot rock star I have."

"Let me see. Wow, you guys are photogenic. I look like a walking zombie. Delete that."

"Not a chance girl, I am keeping this."

"Y…You are beautiful Sakura. I think you truly are."

"Thank you Hinata. If it comes from you I believe it. But I am nothing compared to you though."

All the three girls lied down on the sand, arms folded behind their heads, letting the ocean foam tingle their toes, facing the blue sky and the minuscule looking planes, leaving traces on the limitless space.

"Do you guys come here often?"

"Yeah. Me, Choji, Lee and Hina always gather here when no one is around and have fun. It is relaxing. During night time, you can see all the lights in the harbor and cruise ships. And sexy surfers in search for a nocturnal adventure."

"Nice."

"You will come with us from now on as well."

"I will. My aunt pesters me to unglue my eyes from the computer and have a social life. Although her definition of social is kind of…weird. Drop by my place this weekend. I want all of you to meet her."

"S..Sure."

"Gotcha. If your aunt is like me, then I can score another friend on my agenda."

Sakura was drawing stars and hearts on the sand, tracing her finger delicately on the tiny crystals, enjoying the idea of leaving a trace on the world, even if it is only going to last until the waters are going to wash it away.

"I am sure she is going to like you all. She is a crazy woman, but she is kind. She raised me after my mom died and she loves me."

It was Hinata who could not stop herself from asking the question she always had in mind. "H…How did she die? Your mother…b…but if it makes you feel uncomfortable, you do not have to tell us."

Sakura made a small pause, only drawing half of a heart, letting her head hit the soft sand, looking at some seagulls behind Ten Ten. She wanted to feel free like the delicate birds. "Car accident. She died during the surgery. The doctors said she lost too much blood and she was already in a comatose state."

"I…I am sorry to hear that."

"That sucks girl, I am sorry." Ten Ten`s cognac eyes softened at the look on the pink haired girl's face. She looked plagued by guilt and trauma and it totally did not go well with her beautiful appearance.

"Don't be. It was not your fault. It was…mine."

Hinata`s lavender eyes widened at her confession, not knowing what to believe. What was she talking about? "Yours? W…Why do you say that, Sakura?"

"…She had to work till late that day. I was the one pestering her to come and watch me perform, so she had to rush to the dance studio and catch the performance.

I wanted her to at least see our crew perform. She had the car crash then. My aunt Tsunade told me. I run off the stage in that moment, not looking behind to see the disappointment in my previous mate`s faces."

"Girl, that was totally not your fault at all. Your mother would have come to see you, even if you haven't told her! It is the imbecile of the driver's that crashed her car damn fault, for being born in the very first place."

Ten Ten already knew the truth about her mother from detention, but it didn't stop her to get angry at her friend's totally unjustified trauma. Sure, she was just a child and her mother was her only close relative and it is totally understandable, but to live with the culpability all the time was insane.

"I know. I hear it everywhere, from everyone. But I can't stop thinking about the fact that if I would not have taken on dancing…she would still be here with me." Sakura let her eyelashes fall over her shimmering eyes, covering her sadness from the world, pursing her rosy lips.

She knew that much now that she was older. Of course it was stupid to blame it on her, but she could not stop her fright whenever her mind drifted to that moment. All her dreams were trapped in that moment, six years ago. She wanted to turn back six years in time and take back her life.

A gentle hand on her shoulder, caressing the rounded bone softly, in a soothing manner almost made her teary. They understood her.

Her friends were trying to take away her pain, just like Tsunade did, even though they barely met her. "S…Sakura. I know you miss her b…but you have to live your life the way you feel like and l…let her be proud of you."

Hinata read what was written in her heart. Guilt was just a side effect of her extreme sadness.

Sakura missed the motherly figure in her life, to the point she did not want to go another day without her. And her encounter with Sasuke at the mall only reminded her of some things she was not able to do, like all the others. They were so lucky, without even realizing it.

"Yeah girl, Hina is right. Think about it. What does your mother say when she sees you from up there, sulking and feeling guilty over things you should not?"

Ten Ten let her finger tap Sakura`s heart playfully. "She lives here. She will be forever beside you. Just like dancing. I am sure you feel it too."

"Yes Sakura. I…I think you just need a little courage to s…spread your wings free and fly. D…don't remain on the ground when you can conquer the sky."

"Yeah, whatever this smart girl out there says Sak. I know you lack is ambition and confidence to start once again. But this is why we are here. To help you. Be there for you when you need us. This is what friends are made for. And I am sure as hell going to give you a good kick in the right direction."

"We are going to b…be there Sakura. I promise. Pinky swear."

A tiny river of crystalline dew salty drops of tears was cascading down Sakura`s high small rosy cheek, her jadeite eyes shimmering with emotion at the sound of their friend's kind and warming words. They were like a tissue for all her scars. Amazingly how some people she has just met were speaking the same language as her troubled conscience. God sent them from Heaven to give her power, she was sure of it.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I needed this…and I need help. I want to do it…once more…live that once again."

There was hope and plead in her whisper like voice and Sakura already knew she craved to live at that intensity once again, feel that burning energy radiate through her with every dance move she did, let her heart synchronize with her crew colleagues once again and shine along with them and damn right if she will not going to do it.

"A month. Ronja gave you a month girl. Don't waste it. That, if you don't want to join the chess club and be a nerd. But I must say, their policy includes thick glasses like jars, tight gay like pants and bows."

A small smile made its way to Sakura`s face. She wiped away the tears, feeling a new resolve bloom in the bottom of her heart. If those people were beside her, she was going to make it. "I am pretty good at chess…"

"Me too. Neji taught me. And I was quite skilled in shoving the black bishop down his throat the moment I saw him cheating on me. You should have seen his face. He almost chock on it, the imbecile. And I even put some cream on it, to go down better."

Sakura threw her head backwards, laughing like crazy at her friend. She should ask her more about her adventures, because the chocolate eyed girl truly could have written a successful book of all her crazy experiences. "Hahahaha You are insane! And you call me insane!"

"It takes a nuts one to recognize another."

"I…I don't think you two are insane."

"Ah Hina, our eternal optimistic friend… This year's Halloween party, I am going to make you dress like Tinker Bell. Just wait until Naruto sees your hot legs in that tiny dress you are going to wear. I cannot believe kids watch that shit and think it is innocent."

Hinata felt her face burst into flames in horror, much to Ten Ten`s amusement. The girl was always reminding her of her crush on Naruto, even going as far as to give her ideas on how to hook him up, all of them containing indecent ideas. But she was genuine. "Ten Ten…how can you say this things…"

"What? You have a hot body girl, but you just cover it in that tent. I swear the next time I am going to your house, all your hoodies are going straight in the garbage…no forget that. I am going to throw them on the ocean, right here."

"Y…You wear hoodies too."

"Yeah…but under my hoodie, there is a top or a T-Shirt, not another hoodie like you wear."

"I want to do it."

That caught both the girl's attention to their pink haired friend, who was supporting her body on her hands, facing the vast ocean, her forest green eyes beaming with an unknown powerful light, mirroring the shining sun rays, dead serious. They both exchanged glances, raising their eyebrows, looking at their friend in confusion.

"…do…what?"

"Accept Ronja`s offer. I want to audition…for the dance club."

It was in the moment Sakura`s face softened, illuminating all her aura, has Ten Ten let a true smile, not a smirk or a grin, make its way on her face. She raised her hands on the air and shouted out loud: "OKAY! That is the spirit girl, you show them what you got!"

Hinata wasted no time in putting her hands around Sakura`s shoulders and embrace her tightly, the said girl immediately reciprocating her gesture.

The emerald eyed girl felt like angels were surrounding her with the divine grace whenever the kind girl embraced her, not like a friend, but more like a mother.

Naruto was an imbecile to not see the gentleness in her heart and her value. "I a…am glad for you, Sakura. I will support you. All of us will do."

"I know that now. I feel I can do it if you are supporting me. In fact, I feel like I can do everything I want in this moment."

"And I feel like all of us must celebrate with a milkshake." Ten Ten unzipped her school bag, pulling out three strawberry and bananas milkshakes, much to her friend's awe, grinning at them.

"…You got that from…where?" Sakura wasted no time in taking the milkshake and have a taste, feeling her insides melt at the sweet aroma. "Mmmm this is the best invention, before that lip balm with aloe and internet."

"From my car. When you called me, I went to that small market that is close to our school and got three for each of us."

"T..,Ten Ten always buys us drinks, e…even though most of the times it is alcohol. She is kind."

"Good for you Ten, corrupting innocent souls. But thanks, I feel my mind refresh. And I love this place, is awesome! Thanks guys for bringing me here. Though I must say Hinata, I can't believe you accepted to come with us and ditch the last period. Are you sure it is ok with you? Wouldn't you have problems home because of this?"

Hinata bowed her lavender eyes, remaining silent, eying the milkshake that was resting on her lap, making Sakura feel guilty at the thought of causing her trouble. She did what she did in the spur of the moment, not quite actually giving too much thought at the consequences. It was the sadness in her eyes that made the pink haired girl want to do something to make her feel better.

"Hinata, I am so sorry if I caused any trouble. I am going to take the blame if you want…"

"She is going to be fine. Her father is scary, but he loves and spoils her and he knows we, her friends, are kind of nuts and do crazy things from time to time, so he sometimes overlooks it.

Plus, you don't meet a pink haired dancer friend on daily basis, so it is fine. As long as that ass of her cousin doesn't find out and go make the story bigger than it is, she is ok."

"Y…Yes, do not worry Sakura. It was not like you forced me to come, I wanted to do so. I am glad I did it."

"Ok…I am sorry though. It is just…my aunt is not keeping me on a leash and she is crazy and totally understands me, so I kind of tend to do such things. I don't know how is to live in a family, with both parents beside."

Ten Ten took a large gulp of her milkshake, pointing her pinky in the direction of a small wave that hit the shore.

"So am I. I am living with my mother. My parents are divorced. That bastard of my father tricked my mom into giving him half of her fortune, then the bastard lost everything at a casino, in one night. I heard he committed suicide after that, because he had a huge loan on the bank he couldn't afford to pay. What an imbecile."

Sakura`s mouth hit the ground, not believing how could her friend say such things like she was discussing weather. But then it hit her. She was not a person that did not care about anything, like she was living constantly high.

She was strong and had a strong heart, finding the courage to move on and that in the emerald eyed girl's opinion, was a fantastic thing. Sakura wished she was that incredible as well. Ten Ten was a fighter and a survivor.

"Wow this is quite the story you have there. I didn't know. I am sorry."

"Thanks, but don't worry about it. It doesn't affect me. Me and that man were never close. In my opinion, he got what he deserved."

Sakura smiled at her chocolate eyed friend, patting her back, in a friendly manner. So that was the reason her friend understood her so well. She was living with only her mother and she had struggles in her life as well.

Suddenly, she wanted to know more about the two girls and see to which extent would they able to read each other's thoughts. "By the way, you guys into Eurodance music? Or retro in general?"

"Fuck yeah! Those years were the best in everything! `70, `80 and `90 music and lifestyle. Those people were truly happy and living at its fullest, not like nowadays. Spending time together in front of a fire camp, dancing naked on the beach at midnights, without inhibitions, reading cheesy, romantic stuff, drinking cheap beer and eating rusted corn and potatoes was what I would call fun."

"I agree."

"Shock me with some crazy bands you listen to."

Sakura pointed her chin with her index, thinking hard. She had many bands she listened to, always looking for inspiring choreographies. "This is hard. Ok…how about Eurythmics, 2Unlimited, No mercy, Aqua, Blue System, Maxx, Corona…hm…"

Hinata could not believe her friend was a fan of eurodance and old music in general, like Ten Ten and she and that made her even happier. All the people around her were into new popular hits she did not quite enjoy.

Lascivious dance moves and provocative outfits, that were covering for the lack of talent were making her sick. She started to name some of her favorite bands as well, seeing that the jadeite eyed dancer listened to the same bands as her. "…Loona, Rednex, Mr. President…"

"Bhwhaha check this out girl, Hina is going Coco Jumbo all of sudden!"

Sakura burst into laughter along with Ten Ten, totally amused by their lavender eyed friend that looked like she has not caught the innuendo. She was a cute cherry pie.

"E-Type, I like that dude's voice. And his hair is more beautiful than mine."

"Oh my god, I love that band! I had a choreography for both Life and Princess of Egypt! The rhythm got me hooked up the first time I heard that songs!"

"L…La Bouche. Melanie Thornton is amazing! Too bad s…she died in that plane crush." That was Hinata`s favorite band all times.

And she surprised both her friends when, not actually being able to stop herself, opened the beautifully sculpted wooden case, took away her flute and started to sing a song that graced the ears of an entire generation, heard in all the discos and beaches around the world, in an unique remix, written for the flute by her.

Ten Ten nodded once in agreement, letting her eyes rest shut, totally entertained by the way her friend was putting tiny bits of herself into the song she skillfully played.

Hinata always sung for her friends whenever they gathered together and Choji could play acoustic guitar a little, making it all the most enjoyable. They did not need wild parties, alcohol and drugs to have fun. Like was different from that. Much more different.

As soon as the lavender eyed Hyuga closed her pale eyes and pressed her soft moist lips on the instrument, playing with so much skill and grace, sounding like a nymph emerging from a water lily in bloom, Sakura could not stop herself from standing up abruptly and take one step after another, in slow motion, until her ankles were surrounded by the slightly warm crystal water, bathing not only her feet, but her soul as well, raising both her hands in a praying mode, letting the music fly through her veins.

Hinata was not a skilful flute player. She was amazing. The sounds coming from her instrument, the way her fingers were caressing the flute, with every note she played, the magical atmosphere created by the soft tune she played, pouring all her emotions into the song, like it was her heart playing, not her fingers, blowing gently on the flute, alternating the rhythm, created the most beautiful remix Sakura has ever heard.

It was amazing how the gentle notes of the famous melody was blending into every ripple in the water, rivaling the sun in the warmth it was able to create into her audience's hearts.

Sakura felt like standing in the middle of the forest, resting on the soft grassy cushion, feeling the wet blades of the leaves under her fingertips, with a choir of nightingales drunken her mind in beatitude.

The pale eyed Hyuga was able to let all the candor and love in her heart fly from the instrument she so astonishingly played, elegantly highlighting the already peaceful atmosphere.

And the emerald eyed girl could not help but let her rosy lips blend in the lyrics into the melody, singing from the bottom of her heart, along with her friend, making both Ten Ten and her smile and look in awe at her.

Without even being aware too much of what she was going to do, the emerald eyed girl shut her eyes, inhaled sharply once and, keeping singing along with Hinata and let the music take control over her body, abandoning herself into the sensation, dancing like there was no one in the world, beside her, the ocean and the melody.

In that moment, she could hear everything and feel everything, even the things beyond normal perception.

The pink haired girl could clearly feel the rhythm and motion in everything surrounding her, like the sound of the small waves rolling to the crystalline water, fading on the shore line, brushing her ankles in a soothing manner, the sound of seagulls flying on the vast blue sky above her or the sound of the wind gently blowing in her luscious rosy hair, making the long strands fly on her back, like a silk veil.

Suddenly, she was reminded of everything that she most loved and to her stupor, it did not frightened her or making her sad.

Her body moved beyond her control, her hips were gracefully swinging and she was telling a story with her arms, in the way she moved them in the air, above her head, hitting the air with her palms and increasing the speed of her movements.

With every second passing, Sakura found herself not able to stay in the same spot, twirling her body in all the ways possible, skillfully, professionally, abandoning herself to her own inner rhythm, dancing wilder, jumping in the air like a ballerina, landing on the water's surface, creating large ripples around her, looking like she was defying gravity.

In front of the infinite ocean, the emerald eyed girl felt her energy to have the same limit and she was reminded of why she loved dancing so much: it gave her power.

She felt powerful, magical, out of the world and she wanted to raise more and never touch the ground. Freedom. Sakura felt liberated of everything she hated and haunted her.

She was not doing any choreography in that moment, every move being pure freestyle, but it did not matter. There was no one there to judge her, because the sole two spectators were the people that were singing along.

Ten Ten joined her, singing the lyrics as well, not doing it bad at all, while Hinata opened her lavender eyes to watch her friend in fascination. So did her chocolate eyed friend.

They knew Sakura was a dancer, but seeing it with their own eyes left them speechless. She looked ethereal, in the way she was moving her body, telling them her story in every heel turn and she almost made their eyes fly open wide when she came out of the water and moon walked on the sand, her small feel leaving a perfect straight long trace on the sand, washed away by the waves.

"Amazing…she is…amazing…."

Hinata nodded once, she thinking the same as her friend, but did not want to stop playing. She did what she did to make her pink haired friend happier, but watching her dancing on her tune and singing along, doing her own art, was giving her courage, like she has acknowledged her talent, praising her with a solo exclusive performance.

Ten Ten stood up, run to her dancing without stopping smiling friend, holding both her hands, spinning around with her and singing along:

Sakura wanted to cry in joy at the sight of her and her cognac eyed friend spinning like two little innocent little girls, with the sand massaging her feel and Hinata proving herself how amazingly skilled she could be. It was perfect. The moment was absolutely…

Clap! Clap! Clap!

The three of them stopped dead in their tracks, Sakura almost losing balance in the process, because Ten Ten halted her movements so quickly, it was almost incredible she did not threw both of them right in their butts.

"Well it looks like you still like to make things run Ten Ten. Good for you!"

Sakura`s emerald eyes went wide as saucers and her jaw hit the floor at the sight of the people approaching them from the sea wall, coming right in front of them, hands in their pockets, looking arrogantly as they ever been. A quick glance at her friend assured her she was not furious, she was livid.

"Hyuga…what the fuck are you doing here? Are the brothels closed at this hour or something?" She basically spit the words in his face, much to Neji`s amusement. He was smirking arrogantly at her, eying her like she was some kind of pest under his feet.

There, in front of them, serving as the audience she was not aware of in the very first place stood a small crowd of the most annoying people the pink haired girl could have thought of in that moment: Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Suigetsu, Mei, Karin, Amy and two other guys she did not know the name of, from their gang.

She felt like going back to the ocean and never stop until she reached the middle of it. That was more than embarrassing. It was humiliating. She let her emerald eyes cast on Hinata, who looked petrified, not even able to put down her flute.

"Huh…since when do you care of what I do? Last time I checked you were the one telling me to fuck off and never cross your path again."

"And what part of it did not enter your stupid empty brain you motherfucking imbecile?! Do you want me to beat that into your skull until you are able to memorize it?!"

Ten Ten could have cared less how many people were there with the Hyuga, because as soon as she caught the sight of him, embracing Amy, who had her body glued to his, embracing him from the behind, even going as far as to kiss his neck while they were arguing, she went bananas.

"Hey! Be careful how you talk about my boyfriend, you slut!" Of course, Amy, like the brainless girls she was, was doing her best to embarrass herself in front of the others.

"Your boyfriend? Ha! From a total skank, to an absolute skank. Nice upgrade you got there Hyuga! Have you stretched the previous whore so far that you lost your small dick in between her legs or what?"

The other started to laugh at the obvious insult, much to Neji`s horror. If there was something he could not stand, was people talking to him on that rude, superior tone and Ten Ten was well aware of the fact, using that particular thing to mock him. And she was not afraid of him or to show how much she hated him, not even in front of his friends.

"Watch your mouth Ten Ten, I don't want to do something I would regret."

The chocolate eyed girl furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her fists, her whole body trembling in fury.

She wanted to punch the living daylights out of him and his new girlfriend. "Regret? Do you even know the meaning of that world Hyuga?! Do you?! Because this is not something I saw in your eyes when you cheated on me at that damn party, with those sluts!"

"Heh…I would refrain from talking about cheating here Ten Ten, because you are the last person to lecture me on that one. Besides, I don't know why it bothered you so much, since you so openly admit you hate me."

It took that much for the chestnut furious eyed girl to shout at the top of her lungs, startling the small crowd of people in the process, her rage projected around her. "BECAUSE IT WAS MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY, YOU CONCEATED SON OF A BITCH!"

Sakura felt like someone has knocked the air out of her lungs at what he friend has just shout. What?! He cheated on her with another girl, on her birthday, and he was so openly admitting that without any shame?

The emerald eyed girl felt like joining her into beating those people to a pulp, because she was keeping her eyes glued to Ten Ten all the times and saw the way she was fuming.

Not only that, but being seen in that situation, by the popular group that was probably laughing at their childish behavior, was probably going to make the headlines the next day at school. She thought in horror at the fact that maybe they took pictures of them or overheard their conversation.

Plus, she could feel Sasuke burn a hole in her head, with the intensity of his stare, not saying anything, but she could feel it on her skin. His dark aura piercing her pores, but not in anger. It was something else she did not have a name for and it threw her of. But Sakura would have been damned if she raised her emerald orbs to look at him, afraid she was going to be trapped.

The raven haired Uchiha saw her in a situation that was supposed to be an intimate act, between she and her friends.

Plus, she took a glance at him when she heart Neji arrogantly clapping his hands and Mei was hanging on his toned arm, she too looking down at her. And it pained her. For some unknown reason, the pink haired girl could not stand the sight of Sasuke and other girls around him.

The other guys was elbowing each other, a choir of "wows" and "ooohs" piercing the not so calm atmosphere anymore. And the girls beside them was laughing in that fake way that Sakura hated so much, trying to look interesting.

"Serves you right! You were the one to cheat on me first so I just paid you back."

"Like I would ever need something coming from you, you imbecile. Take your gang of sluts and manwhores and fuck off my face, before I do something that I totally won't regret."

"Hey, this girl has guts! Who do you call a manwhore, you shortie?" One of the guys from the group felt insulted, as if he was a saint, took a step forward, pushing his chest in front to look intimidating.

"Hear this bitch, Neji dear! I say we totally teach her a lesson! And then buy me something to drink later."

Amy came on Neji`s side, him not wasting time in slipping his hand on her waist, pulling her closer, she nibbling his earlobe in the process, much to Ten Ten`s horror. On the inside, she felt her heart paining her.

Her friends knew she still had feelings for him that never ceased away, but she was hiding it from the others. And he knew…Neji knew Ten Ten liked him and that was precisely why he put a hand behind Amy`s neck and forcefully shoved his tongue into her mouth, kissing her right in front of his ex girlfriend, making her even more enraged.

A gentle, but firm grip on her shoulder stopped the chocolate eyed girl from punching Neji. She was one step away from doing so. "C`mon Ten Ten, let's get out of here, they are not worth your anger." Sakura spoke softly, whispering into her friend's ear, wanting nothing more than to put as much distance as she could between them.

She saw Hinata putting her instrument in the case, standing up, her head bowed down. She looked frightened and her knees were trembling, much to the others entertainment, that saw her and were making fun of her, calling her names.

"Yeah, she can get out of here because she is fucking annoying!"

"But you my dear, are more than welcome to join us!" Suigetsu had no problem in having a little fun with the new girl. He found Ten Ten being attractive, but her fierce attitude was not his style. Plus, his friend hated her.

Naruto could not take more of the ridiculous show, smartly standing back, not saying a thing. But when his friend brought up Sakura in discussion, he swore some kind of beast stirred inside him, his blood rushing through his veins in fury.

Plus, he saw Hinata and the state she was in and he felt the urge to go there and pull her into his arms but for some unknown reason…he didn't. "Suigetsu, leave her alone man."

"Ah I see, you want her for yourself man. Don't worry, you know I don't mind sharing."

Sakura had a mood swing all of sudden, when she heard those people trading her in her presence. She pressed her nails into her palms and raised her voice at them, getting more and more annoyed.

"You people are horrible! I don't understand how can someone be this arrogant and act all mighty and special, when in reality they are just a bunch of losers!"

Ten Ten`s jaw hit the floor at Sakura`s guts to insult them like that. She knew they had no problem in bullying people they considered to have wronged them in any way and they were alone on the beach, when no one would come and see if something happened, and outnumbered by them.

The chocolate eyed girl had no problem in engaging into a fight she knew she was bound to lose, because she had such experiences when she was with Neji, hanging with their group and fighting with the other students from the rivals schools, but Sakura and Hinata were there and she did not want to endanger them in any ways.

She put a hand on he friend's back, trying to stop her before she said something stupid, but to her utter stupor, the emerald eyed girl shoved her hand away, stunning everyone. "Sakura…you should…"

"No! I am sick of seeing such shit going on wherever I go! You know what you guys truly are?! You know how everyone, that you think worship you, truly see you as?! You, who proclaimed yourselves at the top of the society, are just a gang of pussies in search for attention, from anyone willing to give you!

You are nothing more, but mere retards that are not able to see the truth about how much you suck or how much of a pathetic excuses of human being you truly are, even it would hit you on your empty brains!"

Absolutely no one dared to interrupt her. Sakura used the tip of her tongue to wet her dry lips, brushing a hand through her slightly messy tresses, fisting it at the top of her head, looking at all the people around her like they were her servants, but avoiding having any eye contact with Sasuke.

"…you…you don't know what means to be popular…to be liked by the others not because of how many sluts you had in your beds, or how many cars your parents bought you, but because your amazing skills and compassion for the others…that is what makes one popular!

You call the others like me, Ten Ten, Hinata, Lee or Choji, or the girl that slips a small note to any girl that has been dumped by you, the popular ones, into their lockers, with a small inspiring quote from classic literature, rejects and outcasts, when in reality it is you the ones that are rejects!

Society does not need people like you, not even to clean this beach of garbage, after the summer ends and in my opinion, you are not even worth of being called humans to begin with.

You are even worse than wild animals in Jungle, because even they know the value of morals and true hierarchy between them."

Sakura raised a hand, pointing around her, making everyone to follow her hand gesture, looking hypnotized. "…see this? Can you hear the wind blowing through the small particles of sand? Can you hear the story each wave is telling about the vast ocean?

Are any of you, that think so high of yourselves able to defy gravity and step on the water? You cannot?

Of course you cannot. You cannot even realize the fact that since you have interrupted us, there are no seagulls in the area anymore! All because of you! People like you chase away everything meaningful in this world! And I don't want any of you anywhere around me!"

Sakura turned around abruptly, panting heavily, not wanting to look into those kids` faces and attempted to bolt out of that beach, at home. She was tired and she was hungry. But a firm grip on her arm prevented her from doing so. She was forced to turn around and face the sole person she was avoiding until then.

"Let me go…now!" In her mind, Sakura felt like melting under the gaze Sasuke had in that moment. He was livid and it was nothing like Ten Ten. The intensity of his onyx eyes was so astonishing, that the emerald eyed girl was able to see every hue of black and grey around his irises, burning flames dancing into his bottomless orbs. And it made her freeze in shock. She has never truly seen him angry and it made the air get stuck in her lungs.

"…I dare you…to repeat what you have said…from the very beginning." He was not screaming like she did. The raven haired Uchiha spoke low, calm and deadly. Even his friends were able to feel his murder intent, not daring to scream at the pink haired girl that blatantly insulted them.

"….and this time…look at me when you say it." Sakura was afraid and she was not even bothering to show it. Never in her life has the emerald eyed girl encountered someone able to basically drip venom through every pore, to such an extent, that she almost felt poisoned by him.

Not only that, but he had no problem in pulling her as close to him as possible, making her feel the hotness of his hard rock body and smell his intoxicated scent. Her body was sending her contradicting messages.

And the sole thing she was able to whisper to him, not having the guts to scream at him in that situation, was to answer his question from the mall. "I am afraid of you."

"Ha! She even admits she is a coward!"

"The slut was only talking about herself hahahaha!"

"You teach her a lesson Sasuke, not to mess with us again!" When Mei saw Sasuke dart forwards to Sakura, ungluing her body from his, she really hoped the onyx eyed Uchiha would beat her to a pulp. In all honesty, no one ever seen Sasuke hitting women, because even he found that degrading, but he has never been so insulted as well, either.

Naruto was more than ready to step in and prevent a catastrophe from happening. He too heard what Sakura has told about him, but unlike the rest of his friends, he was not insulted but ashamed.

She was right in everything she said about them. And the fact that Sakura had the guts to step in and voice her frustration, even though she was the new girl made the blonde boy respect her as a human. She was far superior to all of them, inwardly everyone could see it.

And he and his group have seen the way she danced when Hinata started to play the flute, and Naruto was trapped by the way she moved her body in that magical way.

He thought he had a small crush on her, but he felt himself liking her even more after that. But he could not stop his heart to beat faster at the sight of Neji`s shy cousin make the flute come to life, trapped by the melody he recognized.

For everyone present, that came as a mere reaction to his intimidating stance. But Sasuke knew what she was talking about. That was meant for only him to understand.

And even in the situation she was in, Sakura has not told anyone about their encounter at the mall, totally keeping her promise and he could not help but look at her in awe.

When his onyx eyes cast on the pink haired new colleague of his, Sasuke felt his mind explode at the sight of her dancing, carefree, wild, innocent, totally dominating the place with the way her hands flew on the air and her hips twirl, sensually, skillfully, incredibly alluring, like a mermaid swimming in the water, with all the delicacy in the world.

The midnight haired Uchiha let his black pearl eyes rest on her face, captivated by how beautiful she truly was.

Her milky unblemished complexion, her soft delicate rosy lips, those sparkling with emotion brilliant forest green eyes, her long curly lashes, her small nose and rosy cheeks, everything about her was innocent and feminine to the point it was maddening.

Sakura was nothing like Mei or the others. She was not hot. She was not even beautiful. In that moment, with the imposing calm ocean behind her, the sun rays projecting into her shimmering eyes that were watching at him intently and her soft hair cascading over her perfectly shaped curvaceous body, blowing in the wind, she was ethereal. A mirage. And that made him loose his grip on her arm, aware that he was hurting her, but did nothing to free her from him.

"Sakura..."

There was something that changed in the way Sasuke was keeping her trapped into her place, that Sakura could not identify, because the moment she told her how much he was scaring her, because it was the truth, his demeanor softened and the fire in his eyes took another meaning.

He was looking at her in another way and it was that exact gaze he had that made her heart beat faster and her body temperature to raise.

Something about his beautiful black eyes was conveying another emotion and it was only for her to see. To see him. The real him. But for some unknown reason, her frustration and anger made her say a thing she truly did not meant.

"…I hate you…"

And the way his black sapphire eyes widened in shock after hearing those words coming from her mouth, has not escaped Sakura`s vigilance, making her chest painfully constrict in regret.

"Aren't you guys a little bit too dramatic over here? People are trying to find silence in here, you know?"

A stranger's voice coming from the sidelines attracted everyone's attention. And Sakura only broke the eye contact when she felt her body being pulled into someone else's strong arms, the said person praying her away from Sasuke`s contact.

She turned her head to look at the owner, eyes going wide in shock at the sight of a really handsome red headed guy, probably older than her. _"Wow!"_

Sasuke thought he saw red in front of his eyes. What were they doing there from all the places? His blood was already boiling. Naruto decided to step in and came beside him. "Sasori."

"Is that a proper way to treat such a beauty, Sasuke? I thought you knew better than this." Sasori threw Sasuke and his group a defiant glance, not bothering to even greet any of them, thinking in disgust at the girls handing on their arms.

He already felt like throwing up. Instead, he returned his attention to the pink haired girl that was eying him in shock, smiling down at her, loosening his embrace a bit to not make her feel uncomfortable.

"Hello. Don't mind this barbarians out here. They have just emerged from their cave to search for a mammoth to hunt. What is your name?"

Sakura could not stop a small giggle at the insult the handsome stranger throw at Sasuke and his gang, totally amused. She smiled politely at him, enchanted. "Sakura."

"Sasori. It is a real pleasure to finally meet you. And I must say, you are even more charming in reality than I have been told."

Sakura bit her lower lip, lowering her gaze, feeling her cheeks redden at the compliment. That guy was different from the group in front of her. And he was truly hot. "You know me?"

"Yeah. But let's not talk in here." Sasori raised his amber eyes to scan the people in front of him, smirking arrogantly at them, shaking his head once in disbelief. He truly loathed some people from his school.

"Let's go Sai. This place got…overpopulated by unclassy people." It was in that moment Sakura realized that Sasori was not alone. In fact, another of his friends, tall, brunette and equally hot, put a hand on Ten Ten`s shoulder urging her to move and leave the place.

They left the stunned people behind, heading towards Hinata, who was being accompanied by a blonde guy, with an interesting hairstyle. He probably said something funny, because her friend was not afraid anymore and she was giggling.

But Sasori could not help himself when he shouted at an angry looking unmoving raven haired boy: "Sasuke! Tell your brother I said hy!"

The new unexpected group of three boys escorted the girls back to the parking lot, laughing at the people that seemed not to have the guts to follow them.

"Itachi has one looser little brother, hm!"

"Deidara, there is a reason why he always calls him foolish. Though I think this is an understatement. I swear I am not going to understand their generation."

"They probably lack special important people in their lives. At least, this is what was written in the book I am reading."

Deidara hit his friend's head playfully once, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sai…stop being weird in front of the ladies, you are scaring them, hm! And you make us look bad."

Sakura was speechless. Just who were those guys? Not only were they truly handsome, but they were kind and friendly as well. And they have saved them from a tight situation as well. "I don't know who you guys are, but thanks a bunch."

Deidara grinned at her, bowing ceremoniously, much to the other`s amusement. "Deidara. Senior at your high school. I am friends with this idiots out here. Nice to meet you."

The brunette guy politely introduced himself as well. "Hello Sakura. My name is Sai. Senior as well. I am part of the arts club. Sasori is our club's president."

Sakura turned her emerald eyes at the red head senior, raising an eyebrow at him. So that were the people Lee and Ten Ten were talking about. The real deals. The truly talented popular gang.

And they were ten billion light years far more superior than the Sasuke`s gang. Their aura was different. She liked them, but there was one thing Sakura was surprised to hear. "Nice to meet you all, guys. By the way, how do you know me?"

The answer did not actually come out as a shock. It was Deidara who answered her question. "Ronja. She told us about you and how special you are."

"Yeah, and she told us to help you if you are in any trouble." Sasori truly liked Sakura. She was just like the leading dancer has described her. And whoever had the guts to face Sasuke and his group had his admiration forever. Plus, she was beautiful.

"We came here to look for inspiration in our paintings. The sea and ocean is our next project's theme. Sasori`s idea. And we heard you girls screaming, so we came and check it out."

"Whoever dares to lay a finger on such beautiful ladies is going to face my wrath, hm!" Deidara folded his arms over his chest, nodding solemnly.

The small group arrived to the parking lot, each of them heading to their cars. But they stopped for a brief to part with a proper thank you and goodbye.

"I did not know Ronja told you guys about me, but we were really lucky you were there either ways it would have turned bad for us."

Indeed, Sakura could not help but think in horror at what would have happened. There was only she, Hinata and Ten Ten there, and Sasuke had his whole group that looked more than willing to make fun of them. Probably even worse.

"Yeah, thanks for stopping me from moping the beach with the Hyuga`s stupid hair." Sai gave Ten Ten a high five, bumping his fist playfully with her.

The chocolate eyed girl knew the seniors form the parties they took part in. They were not saints either, but they managed to actually date girls properly and have manners. Unlike other people she knew…

"T…Thank you…for coming…t…to us." Hinata was pointing her fingers together, shyly, more than grateful for their help. She was used to people making fun of her and unfortunately, her cousin was one of them.

And her heart broke in half at the sight of a totally unresponsive Naruto, who was looking at the scene in front of him, without any reaction. In all honesty, she expected more from him.

Deidara put a hand around Hinata`s shoulder, finding her to be absolutely adorable. He could not understand how someone could laugh at such a sweet girl. He felt like going back and punch Sasuke and his group.

"No problem, hm. I am so angry I feel like going and beat the shit out of them, but then I would have to face Itachi and he is worse than my mother when she was pregnant. Man were those nine months horrid, hm!"

That caught Sakura`s attention. She let her jadeite eyes rest on Deidara`s ocean blue ones, confused. "Itachi? Does Sasuke have an older brother?"

"Yeah. He is our friend. But that bastard actually has a brain and is studying abroad."

"I cannot understand how is it possible for them to be relatives. I don't intend to sound gay or something, but Itachi is a gentleman."

"Totally not like his younger brother."

"Mmm…interesting." Indeed. Sakura did not know Sasuke had another older brother, who seemed to be way out of his league. Was that the reason for his rude behavior? Were they in some sort of competition?

"More like…unfortunate. But that bastard loves his little brother though."

"Yeah, this blonde fag over here is right. You should see how he gets when he hears something bad happened to his foolish little brother. Fucking scary."

"Men and their feelings suck. C'mon Sakura, Hinata, let's hurry up. That stupid ridiculously expensive car out there is Neji`s. I want to get out of here before he comes back." Ten Ten was already in the driver's seat, with Hinata climbing in the back seat.

Sakura cast her jade eyes to the said vehicle, mentally cursing herself for not observing Sasuke`s black Mercedes from the very first time. It would have saved them a lot of trouble.

She turned to the three guys, smiling and waiving her hand at them. "Heard the girl. Gotta hit the road. Thanks again guys and tell Ronja I thank her as well."

"No problem. See you around, hm."

"I heard what you said to those losers. You have my respect."

"Goodbye Sakura, Ten Ten, Hinata."

As soon as Sakura climbed in the passenger's seat, Ten Ten wasted no more time. She threw the car into reverse and stepped on a gas, wanting nothing more than to escape that place.

The sight of Neji with another girl, kissing her like they used to kiss in the past was making her cry in anger. And he deserved none of her tears. She already cried for too many nights for him.

}{

"Teme, hold on! Wait for me!" As soon as the three boys took the girls away from their group, Sasuke promptly sprinted in the direction of his car, sparing no one a glance, looking furious.

But the raven haired Uchiha wanted nothing more than to get out of that place that started to suffocate him, with Sakura`s parting words echoing through his mind, making him go insane.

She said she was afraid of him and she hated him and a thought was making its way into his head. From all the people on the planet, Sakura was not allowed to say such things to him. She was not permitted to say she hated him.

The emerald eyed dancer could be afraid of him, in love with him, disgusted by him, anything, but that. He already had the car keys in his hand, marching to the said vehicle.

But Naruto did not catch the fact that he did not want to see anyone in front of him, because he gripped his shoulder roughly, making him stop and face him, his cerulean eyes beaming with anger.

"I told you to stop and wait for me, you bastard!"

"Get the fuck off me Naruto!" Sasuke shoved his friend's hand away, annoyed by the fact that he did not understand. Or maybe he understood him all too well and he did not want that. Sasuke was used to solve his problems alone and the only thing he needed in that moment, was his friend alcohol. He even pushed away Mei and promptly denied her request to drop by her home and spend the night.

"No! I am not letting you walk away that easy! You could have fooled the others, but you are not going to fool me as well!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, you idiot?"

"I am talking about the way you acted and don't you dare trying to ignore me once again you jerk!"

Sasuke opened his car roughly, throwing his body in the seat, already putting the key into ignition, trying his best to escape the blonde nagging friend of his, but Naruto would have none.

As fast as lightning, he was right beside him in the passenger seat, crossing his arms in front of his chest, glaring daggers at his dark eyed friend. He as more than disappointed to see Sasuke acted the same way with Sakura, as the first time they met. And what she told him…Naruto did not want to go there, it was making his head throb.

"Get off dobe, I don't need your rambling today." Sasuke did nothing to push his friend out of his car, though. Deep inside, he knew that out of all the friends he had, Naruto was probably the most loyal one. And he knew what was going inside his mind at the moment.

"I am not going to nag you or beat your stupid head like you deserve it, because I am saving that for later. What I want to do is understand."

"There is nothing in this world you will ever be able to understand you idiot. Close that fucking door or get off, I don't want all the sand to get inside my car."

Sasuke stepped on the gas and exited the parking lot, not wanting his other friends to catch up with him and try to show how angry they were. In his mind, Sakura was right about everything she has said.

He was not stupid. He knew that too. As soon as he hit the high way, he was basically flying over 140 mph, like he was driving the Bat Mobile. Naruto already had a green hue on his slightly tanned face.

"Bastard, slow the fuck down, you are going to get us killed! Holly shit, don't pass that truck, you don't have time!"

Naruto covered his face with his palms, not able to watch in horror how Sasuke started to pass the massive truck, when another one was coming at high speed from the opposite direction. And he was already way over the speed limit.

"Shut up already, you are driving me nuts! Fucking slow drivers…" Sasuke felt like going too slow. He needed to speed up until the words Sakura said would not be able to catch him from behind. Unbelievable, from all the things she could have said, it had to be particularly that one.

"You are the one that is going to drive us straight to the cemetery, in pieces, you pirate of the roads! Fucking hell…" Naruto put a hand on his racing heart, exhaling deeply. "…it is your fault you know?"

"How could that be my damn fault, Naruto? It was Hyuga the one to clap his hands, like a clown, trying to be funny. He should have stayed the hell in his place."

"I am not talking about that, although it was totally unnecessary. I am talking about what she said."

"I don't care about what she said. We are not losers, nor rejects. It is her fault for getting involved with that people."

"C`mon Teme, don't play dumb, you know what I am talking about. Sakura didn't mean to tell you what she said."

Naruto`s voice softened at the end of his sentence, knowing all too well that it was a sensitive topic for his friend, but he got to assure him that what happened, was not entirely his fault.

Sasuke bit the inside of his check to contain a curse he probably would regret later on, until he felt the familiar taste of copper on his tongue. "I don't give a fuck about that, so stop talking about it already! God, you are fucking annoying."

"And you are a bastard, but that didn't stop me before." Naruto turned on the radio and started to sing along some song he knew it bothered his dark friend, laughing at his misfortune.

His friend was gritting his teeth together, considering if he should open the door, take a sharp U-turn and discharge his friend on the streets. But his next sentence prevented him from doing so.

"My place. That perverted old man of mine has Tequila and beer. And his is out of the town to do research for his book."

Sasuke snorted loudly at that, shaking his head, brushing a hand on his messy locks. He knew exactly what kind of "research" was that man doing. "You are such an idiot."

"Bastard!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"…Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"You have sand on your pants. Get the fuck off, before you spread that shit on my car."

}{

Mei was fuming and it was all Sakura`s fault. She was at Suigetsu`s place, where all the gang had gathered, to curs the people they loathed, together. The shark faced boy has called other people as well, so it was basically a mini party.

But all that she cared about was Sasuke and his unexplainable behavior. She gripped the plastic glass she was holding, spilling the content on some guy`s face, that was resting his drunk head on her lap, massaging her bare thigh.

"Fucking pink haired bitch…she is going to pay for what she did…" The head cheerleader knew exactly why Sasuke did not even spare her a glance, when Sakura left with the arts club, turning down her offer, not too politely.

And Mei knew that look on his face, because it was her bed he used to vent away his frustration after that incident and the fact that it was Sakura from all the people to state it so bluntly that she hated him was a laughable déjà vu. And to think it was a dancer involved this time as well was even funnier.

Mei was neither stupid, nor blind. The way Sasuke said Sakura`s name was anything but angry. And he kept his onyx eyes glued to her body while she was dancing, looking fascinated. And it bothered her. She was not going to lose the raven haired Uchiha once again because of a mere dancer.

"Over my dead body Sakura…over my dead body." A pair of scissors resting on a shelf has caught her attention. Sakura was in for a good pay.

}{

"Ten Ten I know I said to the hospital, but I only meant to go to my aunty`s working place, not literary! Oh my god, watch out for that cat!"

Ever since they left the beach, Ten Ten was gripping the steering wheel like her very life depended on it and as soon as she hit the high way, she managed to scare her friends shitless.

"I cannot stand him! Fucking Hyuga and his slut!"

"We know Ten, you have said it like…every one second. I think even aliens were able to hear it by know…or the Hubble satellite."

"Y…Yes Ten Ten, please do not be angry with my cousin. I….I am sorry for his behavior."

"Don't say that Hina, the only one who should ask for forgiveness is his stupid ass! God, could this people drive any slower?! Why the heck do they let elders drive, that old hag could be dead for all we know?!"

Ten Ten was more than fuming. The level of her anger could not have been measured on a terrestrial scale, it was that bad. She was angry, disappointed, but more than that, she was hurt.

"Calm down Ten Ten, there is nothing we could have done to prevent this. And it is my fault as well. I should have seen Sasuke`s car there, but I was too distracted to look around."

"They could have overlooked the fact that we were here from the very beginning, but no…of course not.

How could they have been missing the chance to laugh in our faces…huh…I want to see all of them burn to hell and I am going to be the one to pour gas into the fire. I hate him…I hate him so freaking much it burns me!" Ten Ten punched the steering wheel, not able to contain her rage.

Sakura put a hand on her shoulder in assurance. She knew what bothered the chocolate eyed girl for she felt the same as her. In that moment, the emerald eyed girl was a complete mess.

Her hands were trembling and she was cold as well. She wanted so much to call Sasuke and take back what she said. The look into his jet eyes when she said she hated him…there was something there that came painfully alike hurt but she was not sure.

"Ten Ten, I never imagined Neji was that bad. I am so sorry. I perfectly understand what you have tried to tell me so far. We are going to stay away from them, I promise. Tomorrow, we are going to be all smiles and laughter and don't show them it affects us in any way."

"Heh…you say that but you know it is bullshit, Sakura. Are you able to look into my eyes and tell me the fact that Mei was all over your hubby`s body is not affecting you in any ways? And the way he looked ready to either punch you or kiss you as well?"

Sakura bit her lips, lowering her gaze. She was right, she was aware. But her friends come first for him. And Ten Ten looked in a bad condition. That was why Sakura called Tsunade to let us know they will drop by the hospital.

The busty woman more than welcomed them to do so. "I can't because I don't want to lie to you. But I will not let it show. Mei can take Sasuke and elope in Paris for all I care. You guys are far more important for me than him."

"I am sorry chicka, I didn't want to scream at you. You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah. And don't worry, I don't mind. Beside, I truly had fun with you guys." Sakura turned her head over her shoulder to face her lavender eyed friend, giving her a thumb up.

"Hinata, you are the best damn flute player I have ever heard in my life, and if someone tells you something else, they are going to meet my dear round kick down their asses."

"T…Thank you Sakura, you are very talented as well. Amazing I would say."

"Heh…I am totally out of shape you know?"

"Well it totally didn't look like that. You got some skill you know."

"Thanks guys really. Use the first exit on the roundabout and you will see the hospital. Aunty says they have an underground parking lot."

"Gotcha."

Ten Ten parked her car in the place Sakura indicated, the three friends getting off the said green vehicle, heading straight to the reception, explaining to the said nurse her aunt Tsunade was expecting them. They were instructed to take the elevator to the third floor and the surgeon's office was at the end of the hall. They did as they were said.

"I love the smell of the hospitals. It gets me depressed faster than Neji does. And this would be like…3 milliseconds. Totally not my style." Ten Ten truly loathed to be in the hospitals. When she was little, she always got injured, so her mother had to bring her to the hospital for check ups.

"Formaldehyde. The mother of all the disinfectants. It makes Karin`s cheap perfume smell like red roses." Sakura was curious to see where her aunt was working at. That place was going to be her place of work someday. But her friend was funny and she was brooding in a comical way.

"Your aunt`s a survivor to be able to work in here. And you are crazy to follow in her steps, but we have already established that. Gosh I freaking hate elevators, they get me claustrophobic. Why isn't this thing riding faster? Do they save energy or something?"

"Well think about it Ten. When you have to transport a suffering patient, you wouldn't want him to feel disturbed, would you?"

"What is there more to feel when you are stuck in this place? I thought being disturbed goes without saying. Or don't tell me there are people enjoying to be here?" That thought gave the chocolate eyed girl goose bumps all over her arms.

Sakura laughed softly at her, patting her on the shoulder. "Haha maybe if they are men and the nurses are sexy."

The three girls get off the elevator on the third floor, looking around at the amount of people populating the place.

Sakura and Hinata were having pity in their gazes at the sight of the suffering people of all the ages. Ten Ten looked ready to throw up. The emerald eyed girl knocked at her aunt's door, barging inside, finding the said woman chatting intently with another doctor.

"Aunty!"

They paused when they caught the sight of Sakura and her friends, with Tsunade giving her niece a kiss on her cheek, embracing her tightly.

The pink haired girl saluted the tall doctor, eying him intently, from head to toe, not quite able to stop herself from thinking that he was truly handsome, but he had something painfully familiar in the way he looked like.

He politely saluted the girls, said Tsuande goodbye in a too friendly way for Sakura`s liking and left the office.

"Aunty, this are my new friends and the coolest totally popular in me and the normal people's view girls around the Earth, Hinata and Ten Ten."

Tsunade, who was having an arm slipped around her niece's shoulder, raised her hand and greeted the girls with a firm handshake, grinning at them.

"Nice to finally meet you. Sakura wouldn't stop talking about her new friends. You must be Ten Ten."

"Hello Dr. Senju, nice to meet yea."

The blonde snorted loudly. She already knew who was who, from the moment the three girls entered her office. Sakura couldn't have been more accurate in her description.

Tsunade was able to see her younger version in the chocolate eyed girl and her strong attitude was visible. She returned her handshake with the same strength. "Call me Tsunade honey, I don't like formalities."

She returned her attention to the shyest of the group, greeting her as well, but in a gentler mode. The Hyuga girl looked like she was going to break. "And you are Hinata. Sakura was right, you are really cute and beautiful. Be careful though, she wants you under her Christmas Tree, as a gift."

"H….Hee…elow M…Mrs. Senju…it…is a p…pleasure to meet you…"

All of them laughed at the way Hinata`s face got ten shades of tomato red, her cheeks burning. She brought her index finger on her mouth, biting the soft skin, trying to calm her racing heart. But she was pulled under Tsunade`s full chest, in a tight embrace.

"Oh come here sweety, aren't you totally cute? I like you already. I might even consider joining your little gang as well. Tell me if you lack members."

"Fuck no! We only want people that are under 100 years if possible. But maybe you would be able to join the knitting club."

Sakura pulled herself a chair and sat down, with Hinata doing the same with the other available one, beside her. Ten Ten jumped on the bad, letting her cognac eyes roam around the room.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Sakura, who was winking in her direction. "Are you implying I am old? Do you have a knitting club in high school?"

"I am not implying anything aunty, because it is a fact. Not at school. Outside. Have you seen all those elders there knitting scarves and gloves? That is one hell of a club."

"HAHAAHAHA I saw them. Those are actually my patients. They even offered to teach me as well. I refused them. God only knows how are they able to see all those tiny holes."

"Agree. By the way…who was the hottie?" Sakura winked at her aunt, much to he friend's entertainment. The woman's cheeks started to redden, but she coughed awkwardly once to cover it.

"That is the CEO of the hospital and one of my colleagues. He is a plastic surgeon and a famous one. And I like his guts."

Sakura laughed at her aunt, turning around to face her friends. "Wow, girls hear this, now we know where Karin and Mei got their implants from."

"I hear you girl, totally. Though he quite resembles something we both know all too well…"

"Hm…what is his name aunty?" And the blonde woman's answer let her audience mouth agape.

"Uchiha Madara."

"WHAT?! Aunty please tell me he doesn't have any relative with the glorious name of Sasuke Uchiha because I warn you, I am going to be in a cardiac arrest in no time. Prepare for the CPR please."

Just the mere thought of her aunt having any contact with Sasuke`s family was giving the emerald eyed girl chills down her spine, in shock. That was the last thing she needed. More of him. As if she wasn't getting enough already.

Tsunade answered her with the most serene attitude ever, smirking at her niece's face. Poor girl looked ready to go downstairs and beat the man till any bond with the raven haired boy got severed.

"Actually, Sasuke is his nephew. We talked about you guys a lot. I told him my niece goes to the same high school. And I told them about your little encounter at the mall yesterday."

That caught Ten Ten and Hinata`s attention. Ten Ten, who was busy stuffing her face with some orange drops Tsunade had in her office, rose both her eyebrows at her traitor of a friend who purposely hid the information from them. "Mall? You guys had a date already or something?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Tsunade, who raised her arms in defeat, not knowing the jadeite eyed girl has not told her friends about that. She vaguely wondered what was her reason, because that might be a good one, and it was totally not shame, the blonde was certain.

"Oh Hell no Ten Ten, we only met in a shop, while I was looking for some T-Shirts. I made a fool out of myself there as well, because he saw me trying out my new lip gloss in a large mirror. Then we started to argue."

Ten Ten slapped her forehead at her friend. She truly had bad luck. And the rosette has not even told them all the truth, leaving aside the part with the gift for Sasuke`s mother. Tsunade, wisely, said nothing.

"You two attract each other like magnet, I swear. Just what are the chances for you to meet there, of all the places, at the same hour?"

"It is fate. I find that boy to be interesting, although Madara told me he can be quite eccentric sometimes." Tsunade truly liked the plastic surgeon, because he treated her respectfully, totally different from the other doctors who tried to flirt with her. Tsunade even punched a cardiologist in the stomach for faking to trip with his head on her chest.

"Eccentric? Try a total manwhore and an arrogant, conceited, stupid, brainless dimwit gorilla."

The chestnut eyed girl pointed her finger at Sakura, inwardly laughing like crazy at the thought of her trying to delude herself into not liking the young Uchiha. "Don't forget to say sexy, because you are totally drooling over him, whenever you see him."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Ten Ten, darting her eyes to her niece, who was avoiding everyone's glance, playing with her hair. "Really? Well, I saw the boy myself. That is quite a handsome teen if you were to ask me, so who would blame you."

"I don't care if he is the last of his species on the planet, I would rather use amoebas to reproduce. I am sure the babies would come out with more brain than he has. And manners. We were to the beach today and he and his imbecile friends were there as well, can you believe it?!"

The golden haired woman planted her hands on her waist, eying her niece intently. "The beach? Is that were your classes are held? Interesting way of teaching."

"Bah yeah, we kinda skipped the last class, but there is no problem with the attendance. And it was pointless to stay in chemistry and have Naruto annoys the hell out of me. He wants me to tutor him."

"Well, I am going to overlook it this time. But don't come running to me and beg me to help you pass your tests, because I have so much to work, it should be illegal."

"Yeah yeah, by the way I need your help with that, for the upcoming test. And I want the girls to come to our house in the weekend. Maybe train together as well. Hinata lacks fighting spirit and I want to turn her into Lara Croft."

The room burst into a fit of laughter at the thought of the lavender eyed girl clad in shorts, raiding tombs.

"Sure, why not? I am going to make them my special vanilla soufflé and hot orange and cinnamon chocolate. I even have sake if you would like."

At the thought of something tasty to eat, Ten Ten`s eyes sparkled like reflectors. "Awesome! Feel free to adopt me Tsunade, my mom would not mind. She is a mini version of Hinata and I totally drive her crazy."

"No problem. I don't mind have more people in my house. This one here, is always upstairs in emo mode, killing the computer."

Sakura pouted comically, trying to look affected. But she has always wanted a sister and her friends got comfortable with her aunt. Of course, the woman was friendly and a doctor nonetheless, so she knew their psychology all too well.

"I am not emoing. That is Sasuke`s job."

"How come? Is he emo? God I love this expressions of yours kids, they amuse me. Madara told me he heard Sasuke saying chick or Naruto saying lol, so many times, that he even started to use the words as well, going as far as to slip the world while talking to his sister or his patients."

"Epic! But please don't speak more about him, I already have a headache. Man is he freaking annoying. And his friends are just as bad. They totally laughed at us at the beach. But hear this out: some seniors heard Ten Ten and me cursing them and came to our rescue. And they were so hot!"

Tsunade was already in gossip mode, taking a sit beside Ten Ten on the bed. She refrained from staying at her office chair, not wanting to appear arrogant in front of the girls and made then unconformable.

"You mean they picked on you? This sounds awful. Good thing they did not do you any harm. I know that Sasuke or Naruto would probably not go that far, but if you say their friends were there as well…I see the news you know?"

Sakura, Hinata and Ten Ten nodded at her in agreement. That thought cross their minds as well, only some of them would not have excluded Sasuke from the equation. He looked really violent in that moment.

"Don't count Sasuke out of this aunty, he grabbed my hand again, angry because I cursed him, but for some unknown reason, he stopped when I addressed him and his aura changed, but I don't know in what way."

Deep inside, the emerald eyed girl had an idea of what his bottomless coal eyes were silently trying to tell her. And that made funny things to her system, feeling her stomach clench painfully.

Hurt. He looked hurt. And it was all because she said she hated him, which shockingly, she did not. She couldn't hate him, even if she tried her best to do so.

"Again? I lost the count of how many times he touched you already, honey. That guy has his eyes set on you, be careful. I don't want to try and tell you what to do, but I don't like his way of showing it to you."

Ten Ten wanted to hug Sakura`s aunt for her wisdom. That woman was really sharp and got the message quickly. "Score that. I think the same."

Hinata had another opinion on the situation, though. She saw the look in Sakura`s face whenever the topic Sasuke was brought about.

There was something in the way she tried to appear mad at him that made her question just how much she liked him already. "I…I still think h…he is not a bad person."

Two pair of similar chocolate eyes eyed the dark haired Hyuga, questioning her reasons of thinking so. Sakura said nothing, thorn between agreeing with everyone, but not able to listen to what her heart was telling her. Because if she did that, her telling him what she said came full force to her. She was a fool.

"I think you are the only one to think that Hina."

"Anyways, girls, you are still young. There is going to be enough time for you to find the perfect boys to deserve you."

"Yeah…"

"Sure…"

"…I…I agree…"

"Well then, it was a pleasure to meet you Tsunade, but I must go. I don't want my mom to worry too much. Let's go Hina."

The two girls exited the office, waiving their pink haired girl goodbye, agreeing to meet the next day during lunch break. Unfortunately, the first classes didn't match, but Choji was with Sakura at geography, so that was good.

Although she had to suffer the next two classes alone in biology and chemistry. Hinata and Ten Ten only had biology on Mondays. Sakura had daily, because she has chosen science.

Tsunade headed to her wardrobe, got her purse and threw the car keys to her niece, her gaze soft, eying her apologetically. "Honey, I am sorry, I have a lot of paperwork to do today, you know, many discharges and stuff. Take the car and go home. There is food in the fridge. I will probably be home late."

Sakura got off the chair, got the car keys from her aunt, hugging her tightly. "Ok. Thanks aunty."

"I love your friends honey, they seem great. I am glad for you."

"Yeah, I like them too. Try not to overdo it aunty. I don't want you to get sick."

"Roger that."

}{

Sakura entered the house after she has cursed the heavy traffic to hell and back, threw her school bag on the couch in the living room, heading straight to the kitchen, were two chicken sandwiches were resting on a plate, grabbing one and heading on her room, not bothering to shut the door behind her. She never did that when she was alone, because it only reminded her of her sadness.

She turned on her computer, with the sole intent on adding her friends in her facebook`s friends list, her eyes cast on Ronja`s note. Her mind drifted to what she experienced that day, with her girls, on the beach.

Suddenly she got a new resolve: she wanted to feel that again. Feel alive again. But she was scared she was not going to be able to do it. It has been six years since she has given up on dancing, so she knew how difficult it was going to get into the shape.

Sakura was not stupid. She knew what the beautiful Xue wanted from her. The Chinese dancer has not personally contacted her to just play in the school's shows. Ronja wanted her to be part of the crew that participated at competitions and that meant intense training. Would she be able to do so?

Sure, in the spur of the moment, she told her friends she was going to audition, but she had to be ready for that. She got off the chair, took a permanent black marker and headed to her window, pulling out the curtain, writing on the glass surface the same words Ronja wrote on her note.

Sakura took a step backwards to admire her work. Tsunade was going to kill her. She took the note and put it on her pen case, somehow wanting to get used to the feeling of being part of a team again. And Ronja`s words and her small gestures, like telling her class mates to look after her were giving her courage.

She quickly added her friends on her account, then went straight to the bed. Kurenai has giving them homework, but she was going to take care of it tomorrow morning during geography.

The emerald eyed girl got in the bad, pulling the covers up to her neck, feeling extremely tired. Sakura knew that the next day, she was going to face Sasuke and his gang and they were probably not impressed by her performance.

That thought got her nervous. And the last thing she had in mind, were Ronja`s words, imprinted on her window: **We are looking for a dancer.**

}{

**Author's Note: **_I totally know there were not so many scenes in this chapter, but I wanted the girls to have a longer moment together and bond more, in order for their friendship to not look hurried and unoriginal._

_I like the idea of ditching classes with your friends and go to the beach, like the girls did and loosen up a bit you know, kind of seeing each other in a more friendly context. School is tiring and there are people you don't like in there as well, so getting to know each other is kind of difficult._

_I imagined Sakura and Ten Ten dancing on the beach and have fun, but I cannot stop myself from brining in Sasuke and his gang mwhaha. And of course, the handsome Sasori, Deidara and Sai coming to the rescue!_

_And I know I know, I tend to nag you guys with Sakura`s internal struggle to join the dancing crew, but what I want to do is make it sound as realistic as possible, I mean the girl is scared and had a trauma, so it kinds of get difficult to gain the courage to start once again. I hope it doesn't bother you too much. _

_Honestly, adding Gaara as Sakura`s old friend is kind of contrasting with my story, because I already said she did not have friends from Japan. I don't know, I will be thinking about that. _

_Yeah, drinking age in my country is 18, not 21. And you were right about the song, it totally fits! _

_Anyways, thank you guys for your beautiful words, as usual:) Thank you for following me and reading this story. Hope you are going to like this chapter as well. _


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"…The Rocky Mountains, commonly known as the Rockies, are a major mountain range in western North America and they…"

Sakura could not believe it was humanly possible to yawn every two seconds, like she did in that very moment, feeling the urge to stab her thigh with her pencil, bored out of her mind. She knew she has never been a fan of geography in general, but seriously, the class couldn't have been more boring than it was.

Her teacher was an old man, with thick glasses, that was reading everything from a huge Atlas he had in front of him, on the desk, basically covering his face from the students and vice versa.

When the pink haired girl arrived to school that morning, she knew her friends were in their respective classes, so she hurried to geography, not wanting to risk an unfortunate encounter with Sasuke and his gang.

After what happened to the beach, Sakura wasn't so sure she could have looked into his onyx eyes again. In fact, that was the very thing that plagued her mind since she closed her eyes and tried to rest, not able to do so. And consequently, the pink haired girl was really tired that morning.

But she couldn't help it. The look into Sasuke`s eyes and the fact that he had no reaction or retort to what she said, made her heart constrict painfully and she felt her stomach go upside down. In all honesty, for reasons that escaped her sanity, Sakura felt tormented by saying she hated the raven haired Uchiha. Because she did not.

Fortunately for her, there was no Sasuke or Mei or his closest friends in the class, only some of their common friends that had nothing to do with her. Sure, they were eying her like she was a piece of meat, even winking at her from time to time, but at least they were not bothering her.

And Sakura found Choji already being in the classroom, keeping her a seat, which she more than grateful accepted, she being the one to call him and ask the kind boy to save her the trouble of looking through the classroom to spot an available one, which involved having eye contact with the others. Sure, she had spunk from time to time, but the jadeite eyed girl was quite shy.

"Choji?" Sakura threw the pen on her notebook and laid her torso over the desk, gripping the edges with her arms, titling her head to look at her desk mate.

And she was surprised to find out that Choji was actually interested in geography, paying attention to what the loser of a teacher said and taking notes, meticulously. She felt bad for disturbing him, but she could not help it.

And a quick glance at the huge clock in front of her, resting above their teacher's head, on the wall, told Sakura she had thirty more minutes to endure in that extreme boredom.

"Yes?" Choji felt bad for not looking into his friend's emerald bored to no end eyes, not wanting to be disrespectful to her, but he tried to keep up with writing the notes and pay attention to her, at the same time.

"Do you have something to eat? Like chips or something? Anything would be fine." Not that the jadeite eyed girl actually enjoyed unhealthy food so often, but boredom and tiredness got the best of her. And she had two more classes after that to endure and her stomach went crazy.

Choji stopped writing, thinking intently at the question. He turned around in his chair, unzipped his school bag and put huge nachos bag with extra cheese and ketchup in front of an expectant Sakura, who raised an eyebrow at the food, feeling her mouth watering. "Here. Tell me if you need more. I also have water…if you would like."

"Thanks….do you always carry so much food with you?" Sakura opened up the bag, paying attention to make as less noise as possible, not that the teacher actually cared about what where they doing anyways, and started to stuff her face under the table, amazed at how many things a normal school bag could contain.

"Well yeah. You never know when hunger strikes. And I often share it with my friends."

"You are a walking legend Choji, I swear! Next time, is my treat. Feel free to order as many bowls of that rice mixed with concrete and sand they serve at the cafeteria, on my expense. Yummy, they did not joke when they wrote extra cheese!"

It took the emerald eyed girl exactly fifteen minutes to do the homework for biology, which was way too easy in her opinion. Taking notes for geography? Not her style. She wanted to be a doctor, not a relic hunter.

Choji was eying his dancer friend in awe. She was basically having a mini picnic during the class, not giving a damn about the teacher or the fact that people were looking at her.

With a new resolve, the gentle boy pulled out bag of potato chips and started munching intently, mirroring his pink haired friend, content that finally someone understood him.

"I am going to hold you on that one, Sakura. But be careful, you know my appetite."

Sakura was busy licking her fingers in pure bliss. She was having biology after that and encountering Sasuke and his imbecile friends required a lot of energy she did not have, so she did her best to raise her sugar level. "A promise is a promise. I will take nothing back."

"True."

"Hey, watch out to the mummy!" The jade eyed girl saw her teacher abruptly putting his huge book on the desk, rising from his seat, brushing the non existent dust from his pants, turned around to the class, facing the blackboard and started to write something no one gave a damn about, on the blackboard.

Both she and Choji put their food on the desk, slipping their hands into the bags and shoved the chips and nachos into their mouths, whenever the teacher resumed his writing. That made time pass faster in their minds.

"Honestly, I had no idea he was going to ever stand up from that desk."

Sakura raised a fine eyebrow at the weird looking teacher. The old man started to draw mountains and rivers on the blackboard, explaining something about the mountains` geology. She slapped her cheek in amazement.

Those looked nothing like mountains, but more like two buttocks. A quick glance around her assured her the other already whispering and giggling students observed as well. "I know. I even entertained the idea that someone put glue on the chair."

"Our classmates tend to do so to some teachers they deem losers, like this one, or other classmates as well."

Choji had troubles in drawing the contents from the blackboard, not having any skills for arts whatsoever. He turned his head on his side to look at Sakura expectantly, taking his time to stuff his face with unhealthy food, just like she did.

Sakura sensed his stare on her, letting her emerald eyes rest on his small dark puppy eyes, then on his notebook, snorting at his expression. "I am sorry Choji, but I suck just as much at drawing.

Yours look even more like mountains than the teacher's. And what classmates are doing that? You know, for the record. I don't want this prank to be done to me someday as well."

Of course the answer did not come out as a shock. "Sasuke`s group. It is their way of picking on the others and embarrass them in front of the class. They did that to me as well."

Sakura rolled her jade eyes so hard that she swore she saw the back of her head at the sound of the raven haired Uchiha`s name involved in such idiotic pranks. Leave it to him and his total losers friends to spoil everyone's general mood.

Plus, there were ten more minutes until she was going to see him for the first time that day and she almost felt like ditching that class as well, but she couldn't do that.

Kurenai already gave her detention once and she wanted the students to be present at her classes. The brunette only tolerated five absences and Sakura would not be a dumb to use it from the very beginning.

"Those people are getting on my nerves. Have you talked to Ten Ten yesterday?"

Choji shook his head. He tried to call the chestnut eyed girl, but she had her phone shut and she was not online on her fb account as well which was weird, because she only did that when she was extremely angry or depressed.

"Unfortunately, no. She did not answer my call. I am worried."

Sakura rose her eyebrows at Choji, fixing his gaze, urging him to continue, already worried. She knew what happened at the beach, between Neji and her friend and the girl was probably more troubled than she let the others know.

"Me, Hinata and her skipped the last class and went to the beach. Sasuke and his monkeys were there as well, but we did not see them from the beginning. Neji and Ten Ten argued pretty bad if you were to ask me."

The Akimichi boy's eyes rested on his notebook, sadness visibly in his stare. When Ten Ten broke up with Neji, she was a mess and her friends were constantly checking on her to make sure she did nothing stupid. Hinata was present at her house on daily basis and Choji went to visit her daily and bring her cookies.

"I see…you know Sakura, even if she tries to be strong for us, Ten Ten is hurt. You should have seen her when she and Hinata`s cousin had their fight at that party.

She wouldn't even come to school or answer any of our calls. Her mother called us all in panic, because her daughter would not come down from her room, not even to eat. She lost seven kilograms in two weeks."

Sakura`s garnet eyes went wide at the news. Of course she new the chocolate eyed girl silently suffered at the sight of Neji making fun of her and bash on her with every chance he got, but to actually hear she went that far as to outcast herself from the people that were close to her was another story and that made her fury rise even more.

Maybe telling Sasuke she loathed him was not a complete lie after all, because it looked like his group were only capable of doing everyone around them harm and destroy everything around them.

She fisted her hand that was not busy eating behind the teacher's back tightly, biting her lower lip in anger.

She was angry at those so called popular guys that were not considering anyone's feelings, only thinking about their well being. They did not even cherish the girls that stuck to them.

Sakura has seen Sasuke`s attitude towards Mei or Karin or any other girl that was drooling over him wherever he went and she could not help but think if that was the way he would act towards her as well. She felt like a dumb idiot in that moment.

"Fuck I had no idea it was that bad."

Sakura took away her phone and, taking a peek at the old man from the blackboard that was explaining how the rainfall was eroding the cliffs or something related to a lot of water, that made her feel like going to the bathroom already, making sure he was not looking at her, texted her chestnut eyed friend.

They only had four minutes to rush to the next class and the biology Lab was upstairs, so Sakura would not have time to catch her in between the changing classes to ask her if she was ok.

"_You alive there? Geography sucks."_ She flipped her phone shut, mentally cursing herself for forgetting to put it on vibrate. If there was something her teachers could not tolerate was their students playing on the phone during their classes.

"I hope she texts me back soon. I am going to let you know what she said."

"Good. I tried to do that too, but I ran out of battery."

"It's ok. What class do you have next? I have biolo-torture-logy with Kurenai, then chemistry. I am doomed." Sakura started to mentally count down the last five minutes remained from the class, letting her forehead rest on the desk, fisting her hands into her messy low ponytail, massaging her scalp.

She felt her body tremble in anxiety, finding herself having conflicting thoughts: she wanted to see Sasuke, but she didn't.

She asked Naruto to make sure and indeed, Sasuke was also in science, so she knew he had just as many biology classes as she had. When the emerald eyed girl asked Naruto why wasn't he in the chemistry classes as well, the blonde idiot left her mouth agape: the onyx eyed Uchiha was in the AP chemistry classes. Sakura was really smart herself, but those classes were insanely difficult.

And the blonde idiot even told her that the sole reason why Sasuke has chosen that classes was that Suigetsu said he was going to bet a dozen of Gin bottles that the raven haired boy wouldn't be able to even pass such classes, so Sasuke has just shrugged once, headed to the secretary, told her he wanted to choose the AP classes and scored A in each of the tests, stunning the nerds and bookworms that could not even come close to a B. And to add to the fun, he was not even studying at home for any of them.

"Informatics and then literature."

"Damn, we don't synchronize here as well. You will love the literature class, the teacher is awesome. And the informatics teacher is really smart. Ask him whatever you want, because he is willing to explain."

"Sounds good. Did you have those classes?"

"Yeah. Yesterday. And don't worry, there are only normal people out there, no trace of the popular imbeciles whatsoever. I even meet some really great people and hear this out: one girl is part of the cooking club."

Sakura winked suggestively at Choji, whose eyes got a sudden sparkle at the sound of the cooking club leaving Sakura`s rosy lips.

Deep down, he wanted to join the club and let his talent be shown to the world, just as his friends craved to be part of their own dream team. And their pink haired friend was no exception.

"I am glad to hear this, thank you Sakura."

The pink haired girl patted her friend on his back, assuring him there is going to be no problem.

She knew that there were people out there that made fun of him because he was overweighed and most of them were Sasuke`s gang and the basketball and football players, so she was glad he got the same classes as her. For some unknown reason, those kids were normal. "Don't mention it."

When the bell rung, the two of them wasted no time in rushing to their own classes, parting ways when Choji climbed another floor to rush to informatics.

Sakura inhaled deeply once to calm her racing heart, already feeling dread making its way to her throat, resting there like a lump, preventing her to inhale normally.

She could already see people she did not like, taking their time to advance to the lab, passing her in the process and throwing her heated glances.

Most of them were cheerleaders that were jealous on her for all the attention she got from the most handsome boys, but she did her best not to let it show.

Sakura entered the classroom, praying to all the Gods up there to find an empty seat somewhere in the first two rows, where she knew the boy she hoped not to see in that lifetime would not sit, but no such luck, because she was already late and all the "good seats" were taken.

And to her horror, the emerald eyed girl spotted three available seats, and all of them made bile rise on her throat. One of them was beside a really weird kid, who was sweating madly and had one leg resting on the chair beside him, so that was out of question.

The other was in between two cheerleaders who were having all the cosmetics possible spread over the large desk, including nails removal and foundation so that was a big no as well.

And the other was beside a bulky macho that was busy sending messages to God only knew who, from his three cell phones, texting with each hand, on different phone…at the same time.

And that was not what was bothering Sakura in the very first place, because she was not the model student either.

But what made her knees turn to jelly with every step she took to the sole seat she found worth her sanity, was the fact that Sasuke was sitting right behind, with other two random students beside him, that looked afraid to watch in his general direction, probably afraid of him, but fortunately, he was also busy with chatting to someone, having his eyes set on his lap. _"Fuck my life, why does it always have to be him?!"_

She went straight to the empty spot in front of him, trying to be as discreet as possible and not attract his attention, stood down, and pulled out her notebook, pen case and phone. Ten Ten has still not answered her message and she started to worry for her friend.

She was lucky Kurenai entered the class at short time after her, because Sakura thought she was going to suffocate in there, the mere presence of Sasuke making her go insane, but she would have been damned if she turned her head to look at him and see if he already saw who was sitting in front of him.

Of course he was going to do that, but the emerald eyed girl was certain he would not try anything funny that time, because she was not standing beside him anymore.

And the two people beside her paid no attention to her, or Kurenai for the matter, which was good. Sakura threw a quick glance at the boy, letting her eyes roam over his body. He was really ugly. His muscles looked inflated with helium, like an air balloon in Jeans.

It was in the moment the biology teacher took the attendance has Sasuke raised his onyx eyes to look for the owner of the name that plagued his mind since the previous day, even in his beyond belief intoxicated state, almost wanting to snort when he caught the sight of his object of interest staying right in front of him, from all the places.

So Sakura said she hated him, but she still found a way to stay beside him and that bothered him to the point he wanted to take the emerald eyed dancer outside the stupid class room, pull her into an empty space and make her confirm her anger with him.

Was she that much of a hypocrite to stay in front of him and ignore him at the same time, like Mei and the other girls said?

Of course Sasuke was not a moron and a naïve small child to believe in what those sluts talked about, their envy obvious in their rude stares, but her confusing behavior kinda placed her in that category and the onyx eyed Uchiha hated being confused.

Sasuke was busy sending his friends messages in which he almost implored them to keep Mei away from him, because ever since he ditched his group at the beach, she wouldn't stop looking for him or calling him and it was getting more and more annoying.

Sure, the midnight haired boy knew the cheerleader has been there for him, but what she wanted from him was pure physical. Mei only wanted him for his looks and status, not for who he was.

And she had no idea who he was, because Sasuke always took care in keeping her away from his private life. But the nagging girl did not catch his message and even went as far as to consider herself his girlfriend, which was a lie. Everyone knew they were only friends with benefit, and even that was a bit forced. The younger Uchiha never truly liked Mei.

The only thing good about her was the fact that she was always available to do it whenever he felt like, even skipping classes and go at it in every available classroom or janitor's closet.

The bathrooms were always busy with people with the same thoughts as theirs, but they were always faster in getting there first.

But that was not the case with Sakura. The new girl was something else in Sasuke`s opinion. She was throwing off every rule he set, even going as far as to insult him and his friends in such a way that if she was someone else, she would have been in the hospital, in IVs.

Sasuke vaguely listened to what the teacher had to say about brain and endocrine system, because school has never been a problem to him.

The coal eyed Uchiha just had to read the lesson once to take whatever mark he wanted, so he took her time to study the pink haired girl in front of him intently, putting the phone back into his pocket, folding his arms in front of his broad chest.

Sakura was busy taking notes from the blackboard, paying attention to Kurenai and her alien anatomy language, much to the other kid's misfortune. They looked like she was speaking Chinese, not understanding a word.

Everything about the pink haired girl was making Sasuke`s onyx long lashed eyes stay glue to her, not able to remove his gaze from her delicate long hands, uncovered in the pastel pink T-Shirt she wore, her fingers flying on the notebook, with every world she wrote, the perfectly shaped curves of her slim beautiful body, filled in all the right places, her pearl creamy skin, that almost urged him to run a finger over her arm to feel the soft looking texture, the way her unique pink hair was shining in the sun rays, her long slim neck, like an exquisite white swan's and of course, her beautiful face that she had hidden from him at the moment.

The raven haired Uchiha would not lie to himself, she was gorgeous looking and her strong character and general attitude was making her a killer for the others, he too well aware of all the admirers she had among the male students.

That morning, Sasuke even heard some guys talking about their chances to invite her to the upcoming party, much to the other girl's anger.

Sakura was making herself a reputation and she didn't even approached Ronja, which was a scary thought. Sasuke did not want to start thinking the emerald eyed girl was just like them. She couldn't.

And before he could stop himself, the pearl black eyed Uchiha ripped a piece of paper from the notebook he wouldn't bother to fill with biology notes and let his confusion take the lead and dictate his sentences.

Sakura was fidgeting her cell phone in between her fingers, on her lap, not able to take anymore minute in that torture.

She had no idea what Kurenai was talking about, even if she swore to herself she was going to pay attention and prove her teacher she was interested in her subject.

All that she could perceive in that moment, was Sasuke`s intense stare focused on her and it made her body tremble for unknown reasons.

And her palms were sweating as well. It was impossible to keep her mind focused and the jadeite eyed girl was mentally picturing a small voodoo doll that resembled Kurenai, shoving needles down her head and chanting for her not to ask her any question, because she was not even able to write the full title of that day's lesson, it was that bad.

Attraction. That was what Sakura experienced whenever she was in the presence of the raven haired Uchiha, just like in that moment, like a huge magnet pulling her towards him, closer, harder, longingly and it was burning her mind with the intensity of the moment.

The jadeite eyed girl wanted to scream out loud at someone to do something, anything to take her away from there, because her body could not get anymore minute in that room.

Sakura felt the walls closing her in, in a claustrophobic manner, almost not able to stop herself from turning around to look at him, even for a moment, and she was gripping the phone she had so hard, she was certain the screen was going to crack under the pressure.

Sakura would not lie. She wanted to see him. See his eyes and look for that emotion Sasuke shown her the day before when they so unfortunately met.

And on the top of it, she wanted to tell him she did not hate him. Never. She was never being able to hate him and that was a fact in her mind.

That until she felt her phone vibrate. The jadeite eyed girl flipped the device open, threw a glance at the teacher, who was busy torturing the students with alien questions about the neurotransmitters, getting the most bizarre answers in return. Sakura would have probably laughing her head out loud at theirs stupidity, only if she did not have better things to do in the very first place.

"_Hey girl, whattzup? I`m fine. I just fell asleep and only saw your message now."_

Sakura exhaling once in relief at the thought of her friend's willingness to communicate with her. What Choji said about the chocolate eyed girl made her really worry about her friend.

She texted her back, as careful as she could. Another detention was not on her to do list for biology. "Don't worry. Are you ok? I got worried."

The reply came fast. That girl was an expert at fast texting. And probably very bored. _"Yeah…I`m fine. Neji is in my class. And he stays behind me from all the places, along with that slut Amy. I want to commit suicide."_

If the situation wouldn't have been so dramatic, the rosette would have laughed at the irony of the situation. How similar the two of them were, even in that context. Sakura replied her fast, thinking about something her classmates said. _"Oh no…some paramecium from the third row got an F. What a dumb loser."_ "I can totally feel you Ten, Sasuke stays behind me and he is looking at me! I will go nuts!"

"_That sucks. Turn around and punch his face. I entertain the idea of doing the same to the Hyuga`s stupid face. The motherfucker is smirking at me and he feels his whore under the table. Call your aunt and make him an appointment, because I feel like stabbing his all internal organs and turn him into a human piñata."_

Just as she was ready to send a reply, Sakura almost had a hear attack when a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. She made sure Kurenai was not looking at her, then looked around to scan for the possible owner. _"If this is another lame flirt attempt…"_

Bur her jadeite burning in rage eyes went wide as saucers at the content, eying the neat italic handwriting like it was her death sentence. She almost felt the urge to turn around and shove it down his throat.

The guts of that guy was cataclysmic. _"I am willing to bet I can make you turn around to face me in the next fifteen minutes. Sasuke"_

Sakura`s first impulse was to totally ignore him and that was what she did. She texted her friend, like it did not affect her, slipping the note under her notebook.

She couldn't have risked her teacher to come and read it out loud like all of them did. Seriously, why were all the teachers always read their notes, making their best to embarrass them more than they already were?

Weren`t they the ones to always lecture them about privacy? "Ten, I want to strangle him with my shoelaces! The imbecile is sending me notes! Help!"

The reply was instant. Sakura was biting her nail unconsciously and gripped the pencil tight, almost like wanting to break it in half.

"_I would do it for you with pleasure, but I am stuck in here. Teacher asked me if there is something I don't understand, because I am looking to the window. I have no idea what the fuck is he talking about. And I don't care, period! Tell him to fuck off."_

As if. After the emerald eyed girl cursed him to no end and expressed her opinion on him there was no way in hell she was going to write that, although it was the most logical thing to do.

Only her heart was preventing her to do so. And she could feel his smirk burning a hole on her skull, patiently waiting for her to break down. Jerk.

"I can`t do that Ten Ten, he is going to hate me even more! What class do you have, because in this moment, I don't even remember my own name."

"_Who the heck cares? Oh yeah, you do, because you like his chicken ass hairstyle. Then tell him to meet you after school and rock your world. Sluts praise him for his talent in bed. I don't know what class is this, but it bores me to no end."_

Ok, so her friend was that nuts to not even bother with what class was she in. Sakura shook her head in disbelief, smiling.

Somehow, her weird rebel chestnut friend was making her happy and confident. She was living in her own world and Sakura appreciated her will power.

And for that reason, she took away Sasuke`s note and wrote on it: "I will only spare you a glance if you go to Hell, because I am dying to see you go down already." And threw it back, on his desk, not bothering to turn around and make sure he got it.

Then she resumed chatting to Ten Ten. Kurenai threatened inattentive people with detention. Was she talking about her as well?

"I almost cursed him again and you are at fault Ten. You don't know what class you have? Dear Lord, and how do you know that you are in the right one?"

Another note from Sasuke landed on her desk. Sakura put her phone in between her legs, paying attention not to drop it and unfolded the paper.

She was quite curious in what has he written on it. _"If I go there, how would you know where to look at? Or have you been there as well, by chance?"_

The emerald eyed girl was more than ready to roll her eyes at a possible stupid remark, but to her surprise the onyx eyed unpredictable Uchiha felt poetic all of sudden.

She wrote him back, without even taking into consideration the fact that maybe she was playing his game, totally trapped into sending him notes.

And in her mind, her reply was honest. Sakura vaguely asked herself if Sasuke was only throwing intelligent retorts to attract her attention, or he was truly honest.

There was a chance to find out and that being looking into his deep onyx eyes, but when she wanted to turn around and confirm her suspicion, she caught the sight of Kurenai`s gaze resting on her, probably growing more aware of the fact that she was not paying attention.

Maybe it was female intuition. "What if I answered you I was?" She threw the note behind her again, in the same manner.

Then came her chocolate eyed friend's reply_. "Yeah, totally blame it on your poor unfortunate suffering friend dear, because this is what ethics teaches you nowadays. _

_When the teacher took the attendance, he called my name, so I guess I am in the right class, but not in the right planet. _

_And I stabbed Amy`s leg with a pencil and made her scream and hit Neji`s hand. The manwhore was feeling her up under her skirt. The teacher gave them both detention. This is me being evil."_

Sakura covered her mouth with a hand, not able to contain her laughter. She could totally imagine her friend doing what she did, cursing her wild imagination.

She untied her hair to let it fall on her face, her shoulders trembling. She bit her lip to try and restrain her laughter. "You are crazy, with capital C, Ten, you know that? But I am glad for your revenge. Isn`t that loser of your ex guy angry with you?"

"_Then I would ask you to meet me after lunch and share your experience with me." _Was Sasuke`s reply. That made Sakura stop laughing, her jade sparkling eyes flying wide open. His reply…did he want to meet her? Why?

She was holding the already covered in pencil small note in between her delicate fingers, not knowing what to tell him. It looked like an invitation all right, but the way he wrote it looked like he was not forcing her to do so, which was totally not his style.

A guy like Sasuke was not asking for people's opinion. He was forcing them into following him. Was he acting out of character in front of her? She let her stunned stare dart to her phone, reading Ten Ten`s message.

"_There are some things in this Universe that are facts. One of them is gravitation. The other is my insanity, honey. I don't give a damn, he keeps on hitting my chair to look at him, but I throw pieces of my rubber in his hair. People would think he has dandruff."_

It was in the moment the dude that was her seat mate patted her shoulder has Sakura realized Kurenai asked her a question she didn't even hear.

The emerald eyed girl stood up, slipping her phone discreetly on her desk and looked at the expectant teacher confused, with all eyes glued on her.

Of course most of the students gave ridiculous should have been sued answers, but it was always fun to laugh at the other's misfortune, silently deluding yourself into thinking that if you got the answer wrong and your mates did the same, then you are less idiot than you are. High school tends to make people high on daily basis. But the government calls it education, because drugs are illegal.

Kurenai had a hand on the desk, leaning her body on the hard wooden surface, eyebrow rose, expectantly. She has realized Sakura was not paying attention, but she thought that she was busy taking notes. "I am waiting Sakura."

The said girl was feeling really uncomfortable at her situation, her hands resting awkwardly on her blank notebook, not having any idea of what should she say.

She was certain her teacher was going to give her another detention and probably a bad mark.

The emerald eyed was feeling angry at her for not paying attention, she being the only one at fault. But the worry for her friend and Sasuke got the best of her. If only she knew what Kurenai has asked her, maybe she had a chance to know the answer.

"Would you please repeat the question?" Her voice came as strangled and quivery, totally not like her at all. Sakura has always been a perfectionist in everything she did, be it dancing or learning, so her screwing up so much was making her conscience guilty, increasing her pressure.

With Kurenai`s reproaching stare and the deadly silence and the rude stares of her classmates, she felt suffocated. The emerald eyed girl let her stare rest on the desk for a brief, partly shutting her eyes, looking like she was thinking at the answer. In reality, she was inwardly screaming for help.

Unexpectedly, the answer came from behind her, as a low whisper, meant for only her to hear. _"__Epinephrine__, __norepinephrine__ and __dopamine__.__**"**_

"_What?!"_ Sakura was stunned. Sasuke has just given her the answer. But she was thorn between trusting him and not trusting him.

She bit her lower lip, her internal turmoil growing with every passing moment. How was she able to tell if he was just mocking her or not? She got the answer. She couldn't. All the emerald eyed girl was able to do…was taking a chance.

"This year Sakura. Either ways, I am afraid you will get a very beautiful inspiring mark to go well with the A I gave you yesterday."

Kurenai already had her pen in her hand, shaking her head in disbelief, taking the school register, proceeding to write down the bad mark.

"Ahm…epinephrine, norepinephrine…and dopamine." The brunette teacher stopped her movement, raising an eyebrow at Sakura. She put the register down and her pen as well.

"Was it that difficult? Sit down. I will overlook it this time, because your answer is not on the book we use, so I appreciate your vast acknowledge.

Is good to have students that study extra, but attention is also important in my class. Heard that kids? The monoamines Sakura has just mentioned are another class of neurotransmitters…"

Sakura let her body hit the chair, fisting a hand on her rosy hair, totally stunned, while Kurenai resumed her lesson, not quite believing her eyes what she has just witnessed. Sasuke has saved her score and gave her a really good answer. Not only she, knew that many neurotransmitters.

But him…the emerald eyed girl turned her head over her shoulder to thank him for saving her from a very embarrassing situation, but Sasuke had his jet deep eyes set on Kurenai, not sparing her any glances and that threw her off.

She pouted childishly, feeling like somebody has knocked the air out of her lungs and returned her attention to the blackboard, writing down the homework for the next day, knowing the class was over. And the jadeite eyed girl did not even give Sasuke an answer.

But when she rose from her seat abruptly, already having in mind to rush at chemistry, the pink haired girl felt the tiny hair rise at the back of her neck, when she felt Sasuke`s hot breath fanning over the soft skin, whispering seductively in that low velvety baritone voice of his: "It took me exactly fifteen minutes to make you look at me, Sakura."

And the raven haired Uchiha exited the room before her, not even sparing her anymore glances. And that meant failing to notice the small smirk that graced his handsome features. It took him that much to make her lower her walls in front of him. But she still didn't answer to his last note.

}{

On her way to chemistry, Sakura was a mess. She did not even have the necessary energy to attempt looking like she was searching for an available spot, going straight next to her friend Eustace and the blonde idiot that had a seat saved solely for her.

She was busy sending messages to Ten Ten. "I am such an idiot, Ten Ten."

"Sakura! Here, I was waiting for you. Man, you have no idea how difficult is to cease away all the fangirls and attention whores and keep you a seat."

Naruto has waited the moment he would be alone with Sakura, the chemistry class being more than perfect for him to talk to her. The teacher couldn't care less about what they were doing and they were already sitting at the back of the class…near the skeleton. Their special place.

"Shut up Naruto. Jeez, how can you be so energetically in the morning?" After yesterday's events, the pink haired girl was not viewing the blonde idiot with the same eyes as she did before.

She thought he was different, but he proved to be just like the others. A bystander. He laughed at them along with his friends, instead of going to help.

And she got another message from her chocolate eyed friend. _"What has he done this time? Because we know only your little lover boy is able to make you go crazy_._"_

She replied her friend, not bothered by the fact that the class has already started. Apparently, she has only started high school, but her mind was already in faraway places.

"He wants to meet me after lunch and talk. And he saved me from total humiliation in biology. How the hell does he know those things? I thought delinquents and total manwhores do not study. It taints their name."

The cerulean eyed boy went serious at the obvious annoyed tone in Sakura`s voice, and he knew exactly why. She thought low of him for not interfering when needed and he took all the blame. He knew he has wronged her and her friends, by not doing anything. "I am sorry. I am sorry for everything my friends did yesterday. And I am sorry for remaining silent. Please don't be angry with me, Sakura, although you have all the right to do so."

Sakura darted her emerald eyes to the boy next to her, slightly surprised to see so many emotions beaming into his clear eyes. "It is too late now for regrets Naruto, don't you think?"

"I know. But I want to know what I can do to redeem myself."

"Why does it matter so much what I think about you?"

Naruto rubbed his messy locks, laughing awkwardly, totally uncomfortable with the pink haired dancer eying him so intently.

"Because…your opinion is important to me." Of course, what Naruto really wanted to tell her, was the fact that it was important what she thought about him because he liked her, but he refrained from doing so.

Sasuke was involved in the matter as well and the cerulean eyed boy was not going to betray him on that one. Sakura was not a girl that would hang with a guy like him, Naruto was aware.

So that was the reason why, after he witnessed his raven haired friend almost enter an alcoholic comatose the night before, at his home, because of the fact that she told him she hated him, the blonde haired boy swore he was going to remain platonic, even though he liked Sakura really much.

Plus, there was another thing he felt making its way to her chest, in the form of a fluttering of tiny butterflies whenever her lavender eyed friend was around and that threw him off for real.

Sakura`s intense gaze softened at the sight of Naruto, looking like he was having an internal turmoil. And she appreciated his honesty and the fact that he did not try and confess his undying love, like the other idiots, catching the fact that she was not going to view him more than a friend.

It was not that the blonde was not good looking or he lacked in attitude, because he was kind and honest and quite funny, but because Sakura felt more attracted to the opposite to her people, like his darker friend. Sasuke`s mysterious, dark and dangerous aura was catching her eyes whenever he was around. "God, stop talking like a mature guy, you scare me. It doesn't go well with your goofy attitude."

Sakura smirked at the way the blonde haired boy grinned widely at her, his cheeks reddening like Hinata`s. And that reminded her of a very important thing she had to discuss with him.

"Hehe, sorry, I tend to be like that when I am in the company of a really beautiful and talented girl. But don't hate me for saying this."

Sakura rolled her eyes, finding it almost impossible for her to stay angry at him, when he was looking at her with those puppy eyes. Were there anime hearts on his irises as well?

"If you feel like copying your idiot friend`s lame hook up lines, at least ask him for those he uses when he is actually sane. If there is such a time to begin with. I don't hate you, so stop pouting."

"I am not using Teme`s lines, God forbids. I don't want to be slapped every two seconds, they are disgusting and unoriginal. Plus he kind of not uses such pick up lines though…"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, eying the chemical reactions the teacher was writing, realizing she couldn't understand a thing from them.

Not only the teacher was not taking his time to explain a word, but he was already solving complex exercises, when he did not even make his students understand the basics. "The hell is he talking about…I don't understand a thing from here…"

Naruto darted his cerulean eyes on the blackboard, then back at the emerald eyed girl, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey, this is me all the times. Oh, this reminds me Sakura…tutor me for the upcoming test, pleaseeeeee!" He even palmed his hands, praying mode, eying the girl intently.

Sakura slapped he forehead. "Don't start with that…oh yeah. I am going to do it. But I have a condition." If there was something that she could have done for her pale eyed friend, Sakura would take the chance.

Naruto`s face beamed in joy, nodding once. "Say it."

"When you call Hinata from now on, which I hope you are going to do, don't even mention my name in the conversation, instead, ask her more about herself and try to know her better. Do that and I am going to tutor you and make sure you pass this test. Deal?"

"Deal! Thank you Sakura!"

"Don't be so loud you moron, do you want us to go and solve that instead? Just what the heck…is that hydrogen? Holly shit…"

Sakura agreed to tutor Naruto, but she needed help with the latest reactions as well and unfortunately, she could not ask her aunt to do it.

Tsunade would be more than willing to help her, but Sakura knew she did not have time. The busty woman came back home at 2 am and she did paperwork, instead of drinking.

So she had to search for people who were amazingly good at chemistry. And she already have a name in her mind, but the jadeite eyed girl did not even want to start considering asking _him_ to tutor her.

That had insanity written all over it. And he would probably be in hysterics at such a request. When the bell rung, she exited the classroom in a hurry, wanting to go to the bathroom before lunch break.

}{

"Don't make me ask you again you rat, where is she?" Mei was gripping Hinata`s collar, hard, backing the poor trembling in fear girl up against the girl's restroom wall, the only occupants being they and other four cheerleaders, that were keeping an eye of who might enter the room and see the scene enfolding there.

"…I…..I don't…I don't…know…" Hinata was already in the verge of tears, when the group of popular girls cornered her to ask for what class was Sakura in, but the lavender eyed girl blatantly refused to tell them, much to their stupor.

In the past, the shy girl did not even have the guts to raise her stare at them, the mere thought of talking back to them being a taboo.

And the fact that Sakura managed to change the people around her into giving them guts, was not staying right with Mei and the other girls. Basically, most of the guys around were talking about how hot the new girl was, or how cool she might be to know Ronja and the dancing team.

But what made the blood boil in the leader of the cheerleader`s veins, was how Sasuke was reacting whenever the emerald eyed girl was around, or involved in the topics. Mei was not stupid.

The raven haired Uchiha had a thing for dancers, and the fact that he has been totally played by Ronja two years ago, seemed to come back to him once again, in the form of her younger version. She was not going to let that happen again.

With a new resolve, Mei let go of Hinata`s collar and grabbed her fragile neck instead, cutting her air supply, making the said girl's already damp in tears vision fog and her mind to cloud.

She tried to grip Mei`s hand and free herself, but to no avail. The pale eyed girl lacked strength. She always did. "….let me…go…please…"

The brown haired cheerleader slapped Hinata`s cheek hard once, leaving a red handprint on her delicate skin, making her full lips to tremble. She was sobbing and she knew her friends had no idea where she was.

There was lunch break,when basically everyone was downstairs in the cafeteria, so her chances to be heard by someone if she screamed for help were zero, plus no one would have the guts to stand on Mei and her laughing friends.

"You fucking arrogant bitch, how do you dare to talk back to me, huh?! Answer me!"

"…h…help…please…stop…no…"

Another hard slap came, that one even harder than the previous one, making Hinata`s blood freeze in her veins, unable to do anything or say anything and she hated herself for her poor state.

But no way in hell would she betray Sakura. She knew that if Mei found her, her friend would have been in deep trouble. And the emerald eyed girl has shown the Hyuga girl so many faces of loyalty, that it should have been turned into a statement of friendship.

"C`mon Mei, this is getting ridiculous. This piece of trash won't tell you anything."

"Yeah, agree. Let's wait for her to go to the cafeteria and corner her before she goes inside."

Mei turned her head slightly to face her friends, feeling the need to punch each of them in turn for their stupidity. As if she was much better.

Apparently they didn't catch the meaning in there, because one person called Uchiha Sasuke has forbidden them to lay a finger on Sakura, so the cheerleader would have to work silently and not let any word slip to him. In her mind, it totally made sense.

"Yeah, and announce everyone of our intentions. Are you blatantly stupid or damn good actresses?" She returned her attention to a crying Hinata, not actually having any idea of why was she wasting her time with the girl. Not only she was defiant, but she was annoying with her sobs as well.

Actually…the idea of torturing the weaker ones truly entertained Mei, she being a masochist herself. The pain and the sufferings, hers or the other ones, was exciting her and that was the reason why she liked to stay glued to Sasuke.

Their bed experiences were wild, rough and sometimes bloody and it was just the way she liked. The cheerleader licked her lips at the mere thought of him dropping by her villa that day.

He would. He almost never refused her invitation. Almost being the key word, because there was a little obstacle in the way that she was totally going to eliminate.

"I am losing my patience in here Hinata. Either you speak now…or I am going to…" Mei pulled away a pair of scissors, holding it really close to the Hyuga girl's cheek, making the girl's lavender eyes fly open in shock, her all delicate body trembling in shock.

She knew the cheerleader was kind of crazy, everyone knew. And what she did to the others…there war rumors all right, but even rumors had a bit of truth in them.

"…you are going to do absolutely nothing." All the eyes darted in the direction of the door, at the owner of the hard voice, all having different reactions. Hinata thought she was going to faint in horror.

The sole person that should have stayed away from the restroom, was there, gripping the door knob so hard, that her knuckles were white, eying her bully in such a way, that she looked ready to melt rocks.

Mei threw her head backwards, her long straight hair following her motion, laughing like a manic, having an evil hint into her hoarse voice. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She was barely talking through her fits of laughter.

"Hahahaha…you couldn't have had a better timing to appear…hahahaha…" Mei turned her head on her shoulder, still keeping a firm grip on Hinata, her own green eyes clashing with a pair of a similar jade shade, belonging to Sakura.

"I was waiting for you to come, you loud mouthed arrogant pink haired bitch. Welcome to the party!"

Not once removing her emerald eyes from Mei, Sakura inwardly calculated the situation in front of her, taking into account every detail. Everyone was down in the cafeteria, so there was probably no one left in the halls to hear them.

Pulling away her phone and text Ten Ten was out of question either. She was outnumbered and Mei was keeping Hinata in her place, pointing her cheek with a pair of scissors, that would make Freddy Krueger tell her "master, make me your apprentice", looking like she was a mad woman escaped from asylum.

"_Fuck…"_ Sakura was more than certain she could have taken on all of the cheerleaders, low difficulty, but the real problem was her friend. She was not going to take second chances with Hinata`s safety.

"Party? Last time I checked, people that tend to have a degrading behavior towards each other, as well as taking pleasure in seeing the others suffer, was called sadistic personality disorder. Be careful Mei, you totally match the symptoms."

"What?" The cheerleader's eyes went heated at the words coming from Sakura`s mouth, using the same tone as the day before, when she basically humiliated them in a way it should have won her a ticket to the morgue, which did not happen, because Sasuke had a soft spot for her and that made Mei`s grip on Hinata tighten painfully, making the girl cry louder, gluing the scissors to her cheek, the cold metal feeling like it was burning her soft skin.

But all that the lavender eyed Hyuga cared about in that moment, was her friend's safety and it made her feel bad.

The idea of being totally powerless and useless, when her emerald eyed friend was unfaltering and trying her best to back her up, was tearing her soul in half. All her life did Hinata try in vain to surpass her weaknesses, but royally failing all the times. And it hurt. It hurt to be unresponsive.

"Say that again and I am going to do funny things to her face. You might have been all brave yesterday, like the fucking annoying whore you are, but there is no one in here. Everyone is downstairs and Sasuke is not here to stop us from beating the shit out of you, like you deserve and neither is the Arts club. Am I right girls?"

"Totally!"

"Let`s just say…you have bad luck!"

"Like bad karma bhahaha!"

If there was something Sakura truly loathed at people, was how they tried to appear tough, but they only had the guts to do what Mei was doing in that moment, when they were backed up by other people, to witness their horrible behavior, silently agreeing with such outrageous antisocial behavior, giving them a delusional sense of power.

Why feeling something it didn't come from your own strength and perception, was a mystery to Sakura. She was not going to understand such people, nor did she want to do so in the very first place.

"Let her go. You are making a fool of yourself Mei. As for you…you can stay there and watch in fascination how your leader is acting like the delinquent she is for all I care, you people…."

Sakura raised her hand to point at the people around her, not in the bit afraid to voice out her opinion about them. Plus she needed time to figure something out for Hinata. "…are not scaring me."

That did it for Mei. How the new girl was so openly admitting her defiance and lack of respect for the people she was supposed to not even cross paths with, like she was God or something, was making her snap really bad.

She turned her eyes to the trembling in shock Hinata, and pressed the cold blade of the scissors to her cheek, until a tiny red line made its way to her pale skin, making blood leak from the cut.

"AAAAAAhhhh….s…stop…." Not only was she a fragile kid, but Hinata also had a poor immune system and even the tiniest of the scratches was taking more time to heal, making the lavender eyed girl stay away from the others, avoiding being hurt. Her friends knew about her weakness. And the emerald eyed girl was finding out as well.

"Aww…poor innocent Hinata is hurting…and we don't want this to happen…do we, girls?" Mei darted her burning stare to her friends, grinning manically, the said girls mirroring her behavior, making Sakura`s forest green eyes widen at the realization of those girls truly being mad, no joke.

It was in the moment Mei let all her insane mind pour into any drops of blood flowing from Hinata`s cut, has Sakura realized how bad the situation really was.

"Mei, let her go. It is not her you want." She knew she was trading on thin ice in there, that totally being the worst attitude one could have had in that moment, but the pink haired girl could not stop her good nature to kick in, at the sight of her friend basically being tortured in front of her, in a public space, where no one would come to check on them. It was irony at its finest.

If only Sakura had a way to dig a hole in the floor, then all of them would fall on the cafeteria and let the others know how much of a crazy girl Mei was. Or maybe they did, but they didn't care.

That attracted the said cheerleader's attention, remembering her the reason why she was keeping Hinata trapped.

She pulled the girl's body from the wall and brought her in front of her, encircling her arm around her neck, raising the pale eyed girl from the ground, pointing the scissors at her pulse.

"Are you Sakura? Do you really think every fucking dude or girl out there is having an interest in you? Do you?! Answer!"

Sakura felt like going crazy with not knowing what to do. If she attempted to go and kick Mei, her friends would have interfered for sure. Her only option was to change her point of interest.

Sakura was not stupid. She knew Mei was interested in Sasuke and that was probably fueling her jealousy and hatred for her and she could only use that important information to play the situation in her favor…or in that case, in Hinata`s favor.

The jadeite eyed girl's view was simple: anything could have happened to her, but no one was going to touch her friends as long as she was alive.

"Not all of them have…only _him_. And it bothers you." To prove her point, Sakura even found it in her to smirk at the way Mei`s face contorted in rage at the obvious hidden message. She knew she implied the way Sasuke was acting towards her and it did the trick.

"You…you are going to stay away from him! Did you hear me you bitch?! Sasuke is mine!"

"Pf…yeah…you keep deluding yourself as much as you want Mei, because at the end of the day…it is me he looks at, not you. Yesterday being no exception."

"Then I am going to make him loathe the sight of you!" Mei used his tongue to lick the sharp blade of the scissors, like a true psycho killer, not removing her eyes from Sakura. "In exchange for this pathetic excuse of a friend of yours."

"Impress me then." Every bell in Sakura`s mind was sending her alarms at how stupid she really was to provoke an armed, insane girl, but every nagging thought left her heart the moment Mei freed Hinata, throwing the said girl's body on the floor, like she has discharged garbage and closed the distance between them, coming right in front of her, an arm resting on her hip, the other pointing the scissors in front of her.

"You know what this means, do you?"

Sakura nodded once, unfaltering. "Yeah."

"Good. Because I don't want to waste time explaining it to you. My friends here are not going to restrains you in any way. I want you to do it willingly."

"How can it be willingly since you have threatened my friend in front of my fucking eyes? What the hell is the problem with your logic? Ah, I know. It totally lacks form your brain."

She got a slap in return from the insulted girl, the skin on skin contact echoing through the solitary walls of the restroom. The emerald eyed girl did not even flinch, eying Mei in disgust. Her hit was so weak and she did not feel a thing. _"How stupid you are…"_

"You think you are smart, aren't you? I am going to prove you how stupid you really are Sakura. You will curse the day you meet me."

"I already do. But remember this: any curse in this world…goes both ways. Do me harm…and this is what life is going to give you."

"Then I shall be the one to provide it to you first." Without even removing her green burning in rage eyes from Sakura`s hard forest jade ones, Mei took a fist of her long pink hair and used the scissors to cut it, letting the soft locks fall on the hard floor, along with all the memories she had accumulated into each tug.

Six years have passed since Sakura has last cut her hair. Six years have passed since her mother died in the car crash. Six years since she has last performed on the stage. Six years have passed since the past has returned once more to hurt her.

In her mind, Sakura did not feel humiliated, not even with the roars of laughter coming from the other cheerleaders, who were chanting at Mei to cut down all her hair, until she was bald, because she was doing it for a friend.

The only thing that pained her heart, was the fact that the crying in shock Hyuga girl had to witness such a thing and taint her memory with such unfortunate happenings.

"Hinata…leave. Get out of here. I will be fine."

"Yeah Hinata, go away. Run away like the coward you are. You know you can do shit for your whore friend. Look at her. She is suffering because of you. Everything is because of you. Run and save your ass and feel guilty!"

"…..S….Saku….ra…"

"Go, now!" It was not in her intention to raise her tone and scare her friend more, but the pink haired girl could not exhale in relief like she wanted, until her friend was out of trouble.

And when Hinata managed to exit the bathroom in all her fours, not able to even stand, the jadeite eyed girl let her eyelashes rest for a moment, feeling the cold air washing the back of her neck, as a sign she no longer had her long, rich pink hair to keep her warm.

When Mei was over with her, Sakura`s longest strand was barely reaching her collarbone. But she resisted the urge to tilt her head and look at her new appearance on the mirror, afraid she was going to break down.

Not because of her hair, but because of her own weakness. She was in that situation because she did not have enough will power and courage to face the difficulties life threw at her and that was the reason why Mei took advantage of her state. She knew all too well…that in her state, she was never going to be able to stand side by side to Ronja on the stage.

"Aren't I a pretty damn good hairstylist?" Mei let out another sinister laugh, turning her head over her shoulder to grin at her friends, who were clapping their hands, eyes glued to the pink short haired girl.

But Sakura had her eyes glued to Mei all the times. She was not certain if Hinata has left or not and that was the reason why she was not beating the hell out of that girl.

No, the emerald eyed girl was not violent and she only saved her fighting skills for truly dangerous situations, but the cheerleaders were begging for a good one.

Although fighting was a sin in school and it could throw her in detention or worse, Sakura could have easily said it was self defense. She was just worried that with Mei`s connections to the principals and other teachers, because of her money, they will not listen to her own version of the story.

"I say you cut down all that disgusting pink hair, Mei! Let her be bald!"

"You show her who the boss in here is!"

"Let's force her eat all the hair you cut!"

"Silence! I will take no command from you, so shut the fuck up, you are getting on my nerves!"

Mei returned her stare to Sakura, still bothered by the fact that even in that situation, she was not showing any sign of being afraid of them. On the contrary, she looked so serene, it was even painful for her eyes to look in her general direction.

"You are even treating your dogs like shit. I pity the ones that have to stay with you. And the ones that are doing it willingly repulse me to no end." In her mind, Sakura did not need another confirmation for what her answer to Sasuke`s invitation might have been.

If he was the kind of guy to have such girls around him, he was just as insane and dangerous as them. The pink haired girl would stay away from him, just like she promised to Ten Ten.

But the chemistry test…she felt her mind explode. Plus she was really hungry and it was already late. Vaguely, Sakura felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and it was either Hinata or Ten Ten calling her.

"You useless arrogant little skank…if there is something I really hate about you is your guts and that big mouth."

Mei roughly grabbed Sakura`s left arm and without any further notice, left a pretty big cut on her forearm, down her wrists, a fine red line of red liquid emerging under the sensitive skin. Sakura felt a burning stingy pain but said nothing. She wanted a confirmation for that girl's insanity.

"You know that law doesn't punish the one that cut another person's hair, but physical injuries are a complete other story."

And the jadeite eyed girl could only smirked when the cheerleader let out a frustrated cry, losing it completely, pressing the sharp blade on her palm, making more blood leak down Sakura`s hand, to the floor, poured over the discharged strands of pink hair, sin tainting innocence in a symbolic way.

"Mei…I think you should stop…" One of the girls accompanying Mei got really scared of her leader's attitude. Sure, they were always hanging with her and did such things, but that time it looked like Mei had no control over her anymore.

"Yeah, remember what Sasuke told us…" Another one followed her friend.

"We must stay away from her."

"I don't want him to get angry with us!"

"Mei, let's stop here."

But the brown haired girl didn't even spare them a glance. She knew what the raven haired boy told the others and he was probably not going to be too happy with what she did, but it didn't matter. In her mind, Mei was having a more privileged place in his heart. "I am going to kill you!"

"And I will be coming back from the grave to haunt you."

It was in the moment she felt Mei`s hand tremble in fury, not able to even hold that pathetic grip on her wrist, raising the scissors above her hand, with the sole intention to do some more damage, has Sakura let her dominant leg glide backwards and lowering her hips a bit to gain the necessary force from that distance, raised her fist and punch the cheerleader straight in her solar plexus, so hard, that Mei couldn't even let out a sharp scream in pain, knocking the wind out of her lungs, making her drop the pair of scissors and fell on her knees, in front of her.

Sakura quickly took the offending weapon from the ground, not wanting to risk anything and turned around to face the other girls, with the intention clear. She was going to beat the crap out of them if one would lay a finger on her.

But she was not surprised to find out they did nothing, but only eye her in shock. Ah…her little performance scared them. The emerald eyed girl rolled her eyes at them, not believing how much of a pathetic excuses of girls they were. Beating them would give her a bad name.

"Back the fuck out of my way, before I am going to punch you so hard, you wouldn't even be able to hold those hideous looking red lip sticks in your hands and make your ugly lips look even more like lifesavers. Move!"

Sakura bolted out of the restroom, not bothering to turn around and make sure Mei was not following her, because she hit her just like her aunt taught her, so that girl would be in the begging for mercy position for a good ten minutes.

She threw the pair of scissors right in the first available garbage, not having any intention in letting the other teachers or the principal know what truly happened to her. It was pointless.

All of them were viewing Mei as a model student, with good grades and a good background. Maybe she should tell her class teacher, because Kakashi looked slightly different. But she had no intention in staying at school anymore.

And it was in the moment Sakura caught her reflexion in one opened window, she felt the corner of her jade eyes burn with salty liquid, her high cheek traced by crystalline tears.

It was the shock, the pain and the disappointment in her heart what made her stop dead in her tracks and let her back hit the wall and slide on the floor, with her legs bent on her chest, burying her head on her folded on her knees arms, crying.

How could things turn out like that, Sakura didn't understand. She did nothing to any of them anymore, so why were all the girls hated her so much?

Just because she had the guy's attention? That was nothing, Mei could have had any boy she wanted at her dispose, with a mere gesture of her hand, so why all the jealousy?

Ah…of course…the pink haired girl did not need to whore herself in front of the others to catch their eyes. She was doing it through her own skills and beautiful heart. But it was not her fault that the soul was projecting on the outside as well, in Mei`s case, her ugly insides making her be ugly on the outside as well.

Plus, she had the attention of the onyx eyed Uchiha as well and that made the cheerleader fuel with anger.

Sakura vaguely remembered what her friends told their leader in the restroom, about the fact that Sasuke told her to not bother her and that brought her some sort of stupid, totally unjustified comfort.

In fact, it was the reason why she was able to punch Mei and pull herself together. But it was not enough to make her want to meet him or raise her trembling body from the floor, stop looking pathetic and go to the cafeteria and act like nothing happened.

At least the open cuts she had were making endorphins being released to her body, so she was getting calmer. Sakura took a moment to eye the tiny rivers of blood decorating her milky skin in fascination.

She got the proof of how incompetent she was, not properly handling the situation like she should. And she had to go to the infirmary as well.

"Damn it…"

She took away her phone and removed the battery, not bothering to look at the ID of the caller. She knew she was being unfair with her friends, but Sakura did not want to scare them further, plus Hinata probably told Ten Ten the truth, so she was kind of hoping the chocolate haired girl would come and make a fuss.

"Man, I swear whoever did this should be taken by the students at medicine for research. The first living without a brain is going to be the discovery of the century."

Sakura`s gaze flew up, to rest on the owner of the masculine voice, the said guy standing right in front of her, hands slipped in his pocket, eyebrows furrowed at the sight of her.

"Sasori?" She used the back of her uninjured hand to wipe away her tears, cursing herself from appearing so weak in front of her handsome senior, totally opposite with the side she has shown him the day before, when they met. "I was just…"

"Shhh…don't mention it. I can imagine what happened. They always do shit like this to the others. Here, let me help."

Not waiting for a confirmation, Sasori gently slipped a hand around Sakura`s tiny waist, easily pulling her up, in a standing position, totally shocked to see her in such a state.

The red headed boy took a moment to take in what was wrong with her, avoiding to stare too much and add to her distress. And he felt his body surged with rage at the sight of her once splendid long hair being cut in a horrible way, with longer strands alternating with shorter ones and the two cuts she had on her hand.

If he was to be honest, Sasori kind of liked the girl ever since he saw her for the first time, totally trusting his classmate and her judgment.

Sakura was not only very beautiful, but she was devoted to her cause, going as far as to befriend people that were surely turning her into the popular one's target, just because she saw the value in them and that only made her grow in the other's eyes, him being one of them.

Even though he loosened his grip around her, the red headed senior did not let her go, keeping a short distance between them, enough to feel her distress and body warmth on his own skin.

And she did nothing to remove his hand, or to stop him, resuming in keeping her sparkling jade eyes on his shoulder, like she was too ashamed of her state to face him.

"I am not going to ask for anything you don't want to say, but I am at least going to fix the damage. Although I would not call it like this."

That made Sakura`s sad emerald eyes take a peek at the amber ones that were looking at her in a soothing way. "What are you talking about?"

Sasori restrained his urge to raise his hand and brush a strand of pink hair away from her face, not wanting to cross the line and be a pig like his younger school mates, but he couldn't stop slipping the words he knew were the truth. "You are still very beautiful. Don't worry."

Sakura swore her cheeks were getting a beautiful hue of red, not able to hold Sasori`s gaze, a small smile making its way to her graceful features. That boy was so different from the others in a good way and it only made the tiny hair on her arms raise at the implication of his words.

Those artists were real gentlemen and knew how to properly treat a girl, unlike her classmates. "Thank you. But you don't have to say it just to make me feel better. I am fine, really."

"I am speaking the truth. In fact, I am going to introduce you to someone that would be more than glad to let his genius bring out more of your exquisite features, even though you will find him a little bit…insane. Althoug, his insanity creates works of art. But first we have to take care of that wound. Come."

Without wasting anymore time, Sasori headed straight to the infirmary, where the young nurse tended Sakura`s injuries. She was forced to confess what happened so that the young woman had an idea of a possible infection. No that her aunt was not going to find out about it anyways.

And Sakura could have seen the way Sasori was pressing his nails painfully in his palm, when he heard Mei and the others were responsible for her state, going as far as to abduct one of her friends to lure her to them.

While the nurse was tending Sakura`s wounds, the red headed artist texted to Deidara and the others that were already in the cafeteria and told them to discreetly keep an eye of Sakura`s group and make sure nothing happened to them.

He got a reply back telling him that only Ten Ten and the other two boys were present, but no trace of Hinata. And he also found out Sasuke, Naruto or Mei`s group were also absent.

"There you go, honey. If you feel any pain, feel free to tell me so I can give you painkillers."

"Thank you."

Sakura followed Sasori upstairs, to the last floor of the school, where the arts club was, as well as the senior's classrooms, realizing there were some boys and girls chatting on the hall or in their respective clubs, not bothering to go and eat with the others.

The emerald eyed girl kind of understood them not wanting to stand the sight of the so called popular ones while they ate.

And to her surprise, Sasori let his hand rest on her shoulder, smiling softly down at her. And the other people she passed did not throw rude glances at her and her pitiful state at all and it was making her feel slightly better.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see."

Sasori stopped in front of a door that had some really interesting graffiti painted on it, not bothering to knock, turning the knob and opening the door for Sakura to enter, him following her suit. She stopped dead in her tracks, in the middle of the room.

"I…am in Neverland. Should I look out for Peter Pan as well?" Sakura let her eyes roam in every direction, in amazement.

The walls were entirely covered in paintings with animals, coal and sepia portraits of children and young ladies, mountain landscapes or Chinese lamps, in all the shapes and shades possible.

She spotted a really beautiful one, in the form of a red and bright green dragon, surrounded by other smaller purple ones, that looked like his babies.

The room was not that big to begin with, but it had wooden easels, supporting unfinished canvas, colored pencils, all kinds of spray, glitter and peacock feathers, pieces of wool, velvet and silk, sewing machines and brushes of all dimensions.

It was a little universe for every curios eye and the jadeite eyed girl found herself unable to look at everything at once.

"Welcome to the arts club, Sakura. This is our cave. The place where we can be ourselves and let the art talk for our hearts. And that dead body over there, is my friend Hidan."

It was in the moment Sasori took some steps in the direction of a pile of what looked like fashion magazines and unburied an unmoving boy, slapping his cheek once to wake him up, has Sakura realized they were not alone in the room.

Hidan was up in an instant, like the floor burned him, pointing his finger at a smirking at him Sasori, having a dumb expression on his face. And purple bags under his eyes.

"You fucker, how do you dare to disturb my sleep?! Don't you know I only come up with the best hairstyles while I am asleep? Lord Janshin is going to curse you to Hell for profanating my thoughts, you bastard!"

"Knock it off with the curses Hidan when you are in the presence of a lady." Sasori tilt his head in the direction of a watching in fascination Sakura, smirking at her, a hand on Hidan`s head. The guy was slightly shorter than him. "Sakura, I don't know about any Peter Pan being around, but I present you Captain Hook, my dumb classmate and the best hairstylist I know."

Hidan followed his friend's point of interest and when his eyes cast on the star struck pink haired girl, his eyes bulged out of their sockets. She was one fine lady all right.

But he had a heart attack when he saw her hairstyle. He shoved Sasori`s hand away, and marched to Sakura, stopping right in front of her, eyes glued to her short locks, a hand on his heart, mouth agape.

"Who is the barbarian son of a bitch that had the audacity to let such a horrible haircut be shown in front of my delicate eyes?!"

Sakura snorted loudly once at the boy in front of her. He was clad in a pair of ripped Jeans and a baggy T-Shirt, but he was kind of hot with his grey dyed short hair and Hollywood star features.

And he was funny as hell. "One of the cheerleaders. She probably wants to make herself a reputation."

"Mei." Sasori shut his amber eyes, nodding once at his friend, who turned his head over his shoulders, to search for a confirmation. They both knew what happened in that school, so no need for explanations.

"Fucking Hell, those fucking bitches are pissing me off so bad! Not even Lord Janshin would want to have them around."

Hidan returned his attention to Sakura, furrowing his eyebrows, taking a strand of her short hair, tugging it in between his fingers. He then closed his eyes and started to chant something in another language, looking like he was doing meditation zen.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, looking at Sasori who shrugged once, coming beside the tragic-comic looking pair. "What the hell is he doing?"

"I have no idea. He does this whenever he is about to give someone a haircut. Maybe this is how he summons his sole neuron from its eternal slumber."

"And I am supposed to let myself in his hands? Are you sure? I mean…I know there is no way someone would be able to do more damage, but…I am not ready to give up my social life, you know?"

"Don't worry. Heavens took pity on his idiocy and put some talent into his hands, to compensate for the lack of brains. He is the one that does all the haircuts and hairstyles to the dancing and drama club members, whenever they have a show, Ronja included, so you are in good hands."

Sakura`s jade curious eyes widened at the red headed senior's confession, eying a weird looking Hidan intently.

Was he that good? The said boy opened his eyes abruptly, grinned at her and not wasting anymore minute, grabbed her hand and made her sit on a chair, in front of a large mirror, pulling out a comb and a pair of scissors from his pocket. The pair of scissors had the shape of a…Sakura took a double look.

"Is that a scythe?"

Hidan put a large piece of clothing around her shoulders, like real hairstylists would have done, grinning widely at her, nodding energetically. "Fuck yeah! Scythes are great! They cut down everything in an instant and make the best horror movies! And Lord Janshin loves them!"

"He has a bigger version hanging above his bed, in his bedroom. And it is not even secure. I had slept at his home once and the next thing I knew, it almost cut down my had, falling from the wall."

Sakura had a shocked expression on her face. That man sounded like Ten Ten`s male counterpart. "I am not the one to comment on the other's hobbies."

"It is ok, we are making fun of him all the times. He doesn't get angry."

"Fuck you all you motherfucking atheists! Now shut the fuck up Sasori and let me perform magic. What is your name beautiful?"

"Sakura." The pink haired girl wanted to melt in the chair when Hidan started to comb her hair, his eyes getting a serious hint, like he was mentally calculating the angles he should take into account, and adapt a hairstyle to the shape of her face. His way of combing her hair was relaxing and he was gentle.

"Nice. It fits you. Your hair is soft and has an unique color, which turns me on really bad, no offense. Your roots look healthy as well.

Your oval shaped face can easily accept any hairstyle and a short hairstyle would be perfect for your long thin neck. Now Lord Janshin…watch me doing wonders!"

Sakura was too stunned at how Hidan`s scissors were basically flying, like it wasn't even touching her hair, hands moving rapidly, but skillfully, to actually take in the way he described her features in a nutshell. That man knew what he was doing.

"Wow, you are good!"

"Duh, of course!"

"Sakura, you must go and tell your class teacher about what happened. I know it would seem like you are not able to solve your own problem, but I can assure you it is totally not the case in here. She went too far. And you are not her first, nor her last victim."

Sakura lowered her eyes at that, thinking about what Sasori told her. He was right, she knew that much. Talking to Kakashi was not a bad idea entirely, for she had math with him that day.

Oh God math, Mei and all the others were going to be there as well. The emerald eyed girl already felt dread taking over her body. She did not want to see any of them that day. "I know. But I don't want to do it. Not today."

"Then I am going to do that for you, if you want. Don't worry. I know Hatake. He is not a fan of the cheerleaders as well, I can assure you. He is not taking parts in here."

"Yeah, that fucker failed me four times in my sophomore years. And look at me, I am too adorable and sexy to fail."

Sakura let out a small giggle at Hidan`s remark, looking in wonder at the way her hair started to get a fancy shape. "No need to do that Sasori, thank you. I will personally let him know. Although it is my friends the one I am worried for now."

"I already took care of that. Deidara and Sai are in the cafeteria and they are looking after your friends. He told me there are only that girl with two buns and two boys inside, no trace of your other shyer friend."

Sakura bit her lower lip at that, thinking about Hinata and where could she be. And Sasori`s next sentence almost made her jump away from the chair. "Mei`s group and Itachi`s loser brother and his dumb best friend are also missing."

"Oh no…"

"Don't worry. I am sure she is not going to try anything else funny after this."

"I am more afraid of what Ten Ten is going to do when she finds out…although I am not going to stop her from punching them this time…"

"You should have let her do it the first time."

It took Hidan exactly twenty minutes to make Sakura look ready to step on the red carpet, the said girl not believing it was her the one that was eying her in the mirror. She touched her new hairstyle in awe. Hidan was a genius, just like Sasori told her.

"Amazing…this is incredible!"

Hidan was standing behind her, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, nodding slowly, feeling his ego rise like the Empire State building at the sight of another content client. "What would you expect? I am the genius of scissors and scythes. Cutting things is a family trait."

Sakura rose an eyebrow in confusion at that. What the hell did he mean by that? It was Sasori the one to assure her of some wild nightmares for the rest of her life. "His parents own a pigs and cows farm. And you can imagine they are not keeping them as pets…"

"I don't want to even know." She returned her attention to the mirror, caressing her then short hair, not quite believing how well it suited her.

Hidan cut her hair in a short, stylish, asymmetric bob, with the shortest strand at her ear level and the longer strand following the contour of her jaw line, perfectly framing her oval face. Not only that, but suddenly she looked more mature, her neck seemed even longer and her perfectly shaped delicate shoulders were visible for the world to see.

All her features were enhanced by the skillfully studied cut and her face looked illuminated. Suddenly, all the attention was focused from the hair, on her face, bringing into the light her stunning shimmering emerald eyes, small chin and nose and high cheeks.

"By Janshin…Sasori, you fucker, I felt in love with my own creation!" Hidan`s eyes were saucers wide at the sight of his creation, hitting Sasori`s back with one hand, and using the other to slap his face.

"You are such an idiot and a pervert. Get your hands off me, I don't want your manwhore side anywhere near my body. And stop spreading your raging hormones around like Halloween candies, you are being rude."

"Girl, if you want a boyfriend you totally know where to find me. Fuck yeah!"

Hidan got slapped in the head, hard, by Sasori, who was shaking his head. "I am sorry Sakura, nature got it wrong with this unfortunate specimen. We took pity on him and keep him close. But he is right on this one: you are gorgeous."

Sasori wouldn't make a fool of himself and lie to him he did not find her stunning, because he did. If Sakura was hot before, now she was a Goddess, rivaling Ronja.

Sakura started to laugh at the two seniors bickering and their comments. She turned around, smiling widely at them.

"Thank you guys. For everything. Hidan, you are the best damn hairstylist I met, just like Sasori said. I love this. I am only going to come to your for the split hands. Hell, I know in the near future, I will see you on those fashion TV shows, coming up with the craziest hairstyles ever."

"Now that's some girl to recognize a talent!" Hidan gave Sakura a thumb up, making Sasori slap his forehead. Why wasn't he able to understand those people anyways?

"You guys…need therapy."

Sakura threw one last glance into the mirror, admiring herself, then proceeded to the door, with the sole intent of taking her school bag and books from the locker and go straight home. She didn't have the necessary energy to face the others or withstand two more classes, where all the people she loathed were there.

"Thanks a bunch again guys, but I have to go. Although I must say this place looks awesome. Have you painted those as well?" The emerald eyed girl pointed at some abstract paintings on the wall, the two boys following her hand, nodding once.

"Yeah. Deidara and Sai did that for their final grade. As much as I would like to say how much of a retards those clowns are, they are talented. As the club leader, I am proud of them."

"Those dude`s talent is the only thing me and Lord Janshin will approve. Their personalities are too weird for my taste."

Sasori approached Sakura, who had a dumbfounded expression on her face. That was the last person on the earth to call the others weird when the word was invented when society saw his face the first time. "By the way…who is this…Janshin you are talking about?"

The red headed senior grabbed Sakura`s hand, pulling her out of the arts club, the said girl laughing softly at the way Hidan was throwing curses at them, both she and Sasori heading straight to the stairs.

"You fucking atheists, Lord Janshin is going to curse you and the prickles you are going to eat to the cafeteria! Don't blame me for growing rabid tongues like frogs` ones!"

}{

When Hinata got out of the bathroom, her trembling feet only carried her up to the first floor, not having the strength to even go to the cafeteria and tell Ten Ten everything that happened and her hands were trembling so bad, it was almost painful to try and hold the phone in her hands and send her a message. All the words she tried to tap came out as gibberish.

She was crying madly and she was so lost in what should she do and guilt was making its way to the lavender eyed girl's throat, in the form of a big lump, making it hard for the cowered in dread girl to breathe normally.

Hinata let her back hit one of the lockers, not quite bothered by whom it belonged to, panting and sobbing like she has found out she was not going to make it to Heaven when the time came.

And after she has abandoned her friend like this, the Hyuga girl was certain she was going to follow the way down, along with her cousin and his friends.

She wanted so much to go back and do something, anything, even if it was totally insignificant, but Sakura`s harsh tone echoed through her mind, as well as her emerald pleading eyes when eying her one last time, before returning to her captor.

The emerald eyed girl once again took all the blame and hate on her solely, doing her best to save a friend and her devotion was tearing Hinata`s soul in half.

She bit her index finger hard, trying to prevent herself from crying out louder and attract unwanted attention.

Good thing everyone was at the lunch break and the two or three people that passed her were used to see the weaklings crying, when nobody paid attention to them, so they did not bother to ask her if everything was alright.

"_No, I must do something for her, anything…"_ It was in that moment, when her friend didn't even pull out a muscle or falter, when Mei basically cut down all her dignity, in front of her best friend and group of friends, has the lavender eyed girl realize the difference in power between them.

The pink haired girl had an astonishing inner strength that was projecting through her every pore, making the people around her feel secure and Hinata could not even consider herself her friend anymore. Sakura was superior and she deserved to stay in the top, not at the bottom with them.

The Hyuga girl felt a new resolve of wanting to be stronger, to feel stronger and to actually be able to do something that matter for her friends and protect them like she wanted, not only offering a fake sense of moral support and that was why, she wiped away her tears and unglued her body from the lockers, attempting to go to the secretary and ask for Kakashi`s number.

Hinata knew he was not in the school, so maybe he was going to answer to his phone.

And if that didn't work, the principal was going to find out, although Mei was always the one not to be punished for her actions, having a way out from everything. And she would have managed to do so, if she hadn't bumped into something warm, solid and tall.

"Whoa…" The said girl almost lost balance, if not for two strong hands supporting her arms, preventing her fall.

"Hinata?" She raised her pale eyes to clash with a pair of cerulean ones, eying her in confusion, taking in the state she was in.

Her lavender glassy eyes were bathed in tears and her fragile looking frame was trembling in fear and confusion. Naruto felt like someone has stabbed him with a rod in his chest at the sight of her pathetic look.

"…N…Naruto…"

"What happened? Were you crying? Did something happen to you? Hell, has someone bothered you or harmed you in any way?"

Naruto could clearly see more tears streaming down Hinata`s soft cheeks, making bile raise in his throat at the thought of someone doing something to the girl and he could clearly picture some responsible for the situation.

Even if the blonde boy was kind of stupid, there were certain things he knew, and that being the way his group promised to take revenge on the defiant gang of outcasts, for what Ten Ten and Sakura said at the beach and that did not sit right with him.

He loosened his grip on Hinata a bit, but did not remove his hands from her completely, afraid the crying girl was going to vanish from his view if he did that.

"…I…she…Sakura has…it was…Mei…"

"What?! Where?! Fuck!" Naruto thought he was going to lose it, because whatever might have happened for Hinata to react like she has seen the Devil trying to rip away her soul might have been really serious and when Sakura`s name escaped her quivering lips, he saw red, his blue eyes piercing the lavender ones that did not have the courage to look at his own.

"Hinata, please, you have to tell me where is she. C`mon, we can make it if you do!"

"…g…girl's….restroom…upstairs…they cornered me to…to lure her out…" Naruto did not waste any more moment in grabbing Hinata`s hand and sprinting in the direction of the said bathroom, with the Hyuga girl following him suit, tightening her grip on his warm, much bigger hand, like her very life depended on it.

And when they arrived to the said bathroom, the clear eyed Uzumaki did not even cared of the fact that he was entering a forbidden for him territory, pushing the door open and stopping dead in his track, eyes widen in shock.

"The fuck…happened here?" All around, there were long pink strands of hair spread on the floor and tiny spots of blood tainting the white slippery surface, and it was in that moment has Naruto turned his head abruptly to have a better view of Hinata`s partly concealed by her hair face, brushing a long lock away from her cheek, tracing a finger above her cut, swearing he was going to do some permanent damage.

The only serious reason for him hanging up with such people was for staying beside his true friend, Sasuke, but things have degenerated too much.

Without even thinking, letting his body act on its own free will, Naruto pulled Hinata into his arms, embracing her tightly, the said girl crying on his chest, rubbing her small back in a soothing manner and pulling his phone out of his hoddie`s pocket, having problems in pressing the necessary buttons, feeling his vision cloud in rage.

And when the person from the other line answered him on the second call, the blonde Uzumaki has more than screamed the words to him: "Teme! Get your fucking ugly ass up here, now!"

}{

**Author`s Note: **_I am glad you guys liked the beach scene and found the moments from the previous chapter funny, I was afraid of it being boring, or not stirring the intended feelings, but I am more than grateful it had the wanted effect._

_Thanks for understanding my need to make Sakura`s resolve strengthen with each passing moment, at the thought of joining the dancing team. In my story, Sakura is really mature and knows the implication of being part of a team. _

_Well, yeah, in my story I am intending to hook up Madara and Tsunade, because I find the thought of them being together epic hehe. And the other pairings are kind of cliché in the stories, so I wanted to come up with something new that would have a connection to Sasuke as well. _

_Yeah, the artists were there, but far away, so they only rushed to the girls when they raised their voices. Well, Sakura and the girls did not pay attention to the other cars in there. To be honest, not even I do that. You know, you see cars being there, but it is such a normal occurrence, that you don't pay much attention to that._

_I wanted to laugh so hard when I read your comment and realized your idea of the usage of the scissors was exactly what I had in mind, totally thinking omg I am so cliché. But I know my readers are smart people to begin with, for that I am sure. I hope it didn't look come out as forced._

_For me, Sakura cutting down her hair in the chunin exams was symbolic in all the ways, especially in her character's development, so I wanted to use the scene to prove my point. Hope it didn't come out as boring and predictable. _

_Anyways, thank you guys again for your undying support and inspiring reviews. Thank you everyone for reading or following this story, hope you liked this chapter as well. _


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Sasuke was busy smoking a joint, somewhere in a more secluded part of the school, where all the so called bad guys were hanging together, to practice their illegal hobbies, getting high or sometimes even drunk, not caring if they were having classes after or not, thinking intently about a pink haired girl that seem to avoid meeting him at all cost.

The onyx deep in thought eyed Uchiha slowly took a long drag from the intoxicating cigarette, blowing a puff and letting his mind get foggy, a hand slipped into his pocket, supporting his back on the cold surface of the school's building, while his dark gaze was cast to an old, thick, oak three, thinking in irony at how unfriendly the environment was, for life to grow there from all the places.

Sakura was doing funny things to his mind and the midnight haired young Uchiha found himself almost drown to the magic and mystery that girl represented, being so innocent and yet so fierce and powerful when she set her mind on something and he had a revelation of the fact that maybe the jadeite eyed dancer might find in him the same alluring attraction like he felt for her.

The way she moved on the beach, totally carefree, spreading her wings under the clear blue sky, when she thought no one could witness her moment of delirium and happiness, like a nymph blooming from the very core of the most delicate flower, so exquisitely magically defying both gravity and the rules Sasuke knew about the world around him.

The pink haired girl was nothing like the girls her age, totally not belonging to any category Sasuke would be comfortable to describe, and that was the reason why the raven haired boy was finding himself wondering if Sakura would ever be able to have a place somewhere in his world or he would have to be the one to raise to her level and get into her mind, to look for what it truly stirred the beast within him.

Sasuke knew he got her most of the times, that day's biology class making no exception, for his sharp extremely insightful bottomless jet eyes caught the way her forest green sparkling eyes were searching for him all the way she could feel his gaze resting on her back, almost calling her to turn around and face him and spellbinding her soul in such a sinfully delicious way, making Sakura unconsciously trust his words, even though she could clearly consider the situation around and accept no for an answer.

The raven haired younger Uchiha would not be a hypocrite and deny his, almost taking the best of him, temptation to give her a wrong answer, just to watch how she would react in a situation she would find herself stupid for trusting a guy like him in the very first place, but there was something else Sasuke truly wanted to confirm and he got the answer.

Sakura was not the one to be played with, like he did to girls like Mei or Karin, totally being in control, but accepting help when she truly needed, carefully considering her options and choosing the safest and the most logical solution, even though it involved taking second guesses on the people she choose to trust.

But what truly frightened the pearl black eyed boy, was how the pink haired girl looked like she was able to read inside the pits of his already tainted conscience and put her trust into him in the moment he had a change of heart and told her the correct answer, visibly hesitating at first, clearly pondering if she should go with her instinct, or listen to her logic.

He could clearly see it in everything she did, that, even though Sakura was a calm and collected young lady, having a sophisticate way of conveying her moral values into sharp well chosen words, the emerald fascinating girl was proving she was able to nurture just the right dosage of insanity from time to time, totally able to mold to the others around her and get under their skin, hence her friendship with a totally different mixed group of friends.

As an outsider of the questionable weird gang of outcasts, Sasuke was envisioning the totally opposite characters of the people included, starting from the strong, level headed Ten Ten, to the shy and weak, but gentle Hinata and curiously, the new girl had a bit of each one's personality, and that was the reason why she was complementing all of them, like the missing part of puzzle that was able to complete the bigger picture and bring to the light its own value.

Buzzz! Buzzzz!

Sasuke slipped a hand on his pocket and pulled away his phone, eying the ID of the caller intently, almost rolling his eyes in annoyance at the sight of his idiot of a friend nagging him with 10 missed calls.

The raven haired Uchiha was well aware of the fact that he was purposely skipping lunch break, but he felt more than comfortable with the silence he had, in the company of a not so strong drug, already finishing his cigarette, intending to lit up another one, and totally ignore Naruto like he always did.

Although, his gut told the midnight haired boy to flip his phone open and take the call, his cerulean eyed friend's insistence being a bit to weird for his liking. Maybe the said guy forgot how to properly raise the fork to his mouth and eat, hitting his nostrils instead all the times.

"Dobe…" And the raven haired Uchiha had to unglue the device from his ear, mentally applauding his sharp reflexes for saving his ears from going deaf, at the way Naruto basically screamed from the other line.

"_Teme! Get your fucking ugly ass up here, now!" _There was something in Naruto`s tone that didn't sit right with the dark eyed Uchiha, who had his eyebrows furrowed at the way his blonde friend was torturing his hearing, namely the commanding tone in his already high annoying pitched voice and that bothered him.

Naruto did not waste his time into worshipping his best friend, totally insulting him and talking to him like he felt in that moment, but the hint of both panic and annoyance was making Sasuke to involuntarily fist his hand. Or maybe it was the drug speaking…

"Here as in…where?"

"_The girl's restroom!" _

The raven haired Uchiha couldn't help but snort loudly at the prompt reply coming from his friend, shaking his head in disbelief, combing his fingers into his soft spikes, messing up his midnight hair even more, like he did when there was something bothering him to the point he wanted to punch the said offending object, but being unable to do so.

"What? Got problems in finding your pussy? I thought you have already grown a dick Naruto."

"_Shut the fuck up and get up in here already and don't make me come and force you!"_

"No thanks. I don't swing that way. Now piss off, I am busy." Without any further notice, Sasuke almost flipped the phone back shut, not actually interested in a new species of bugs populating the girl's toilets that made Naruto jealous over finding something with the same IQ level, but better at finding ways to pass undetected into a forbidden territory.

"_fucking imbecile…"_ But it was the blonde haired Uzumaki`s last words the ones to almost make Sasuke fly to the said location, not giving a damn about the fact that he shoved the intoxicated teens populating the area that were having the bad luck to stay in his way away, his senses totally awaken from the induced slumber and that were "Sakura was here."

}{

"Shit, I swear I am going to knock some sense into his stupid brain when I lay my eyes on him! That bastard…" Naruto almost thrown his phone on the floor in anger, not believing what a nasty temper his friend truly had, not listening to any word he said.

Of course, as his best friend, the blonde haired Uzumaki was well aware of where was his friend taking his lunch break, probably burning his mind and lungs with forbidden substances, totally not giving a damn of who might have seen him, acting all the most irresponsible, when his presence was actually needed, like in that very moment.

The cerulean eyed boy slipped his phone back into the pocket, rubbing the back of his head with his available hand in frustration, the other caressing Hinata`s small back, in a soothing manner, the said girl visibly relaxing into his inviting warm embracing, desperately looking for something tangible to hold her sanity and Naruto could totally understand her distress.

Before calling his traitor of a friend, the lavender eyed Hyuga girl briefed him about how bad the situation truly was, making the blood in his veins throb in rage at the thought of Mei daring to lay a finger on Sakura, even going as far as to make fun of her in such a humiliating and degrading for the human nature way, wanting nothing more than to see Kakashi entering the front gate of the school and tell him everything, just like the sobbing girl in his arms attempted to do.

"Hey, Hinata, it is going to be all right, I promise." Naruto let his hand rest on the trembling in tears pale eyed girl's small cheek, elevating her face to look into his clear blue eyes, using his thumb to wipe away the salty crystalline tears adorning her soft skin, watching in awe at how beautiful and delicate her features really were, mentally cursing himself for the more than inappropriate situation to be entertaining such indecent thoughts, but the golden haired boy found himself briefly entranced by her grace.

"…T…Thank you…N…Naruto…" If there was something the lavender eyed Hyuga heiress always appreciated at the guy in front of her, was his compassion and genuine feelings upon the other's distress and ability to skillfully read inside their souls and provide them the much needed comfort, in his own clumsy way and she realized it was his own commitment and devotion to the people he considered friends, what stopped him from interfering when the sense of justice washed through his body, like it did to him on the beach, the previous day.

"I know Teme is an arrogant inconsiderate jerk, but I know him. He is going to be there. C'mon, let's go in a less depressing environment. I am already made fun of for being in the girl's restroom."

Not wasting anymore minute in that too tainted room, Naruto took a photo of the discharged on the slippery floor rosy tresses and the tiny evidences of blood, to serve as a proof, took Hinata`s quivering cold hand in between his own, intertwining their fingers, almost afraid she was going to vanish right before his eyes, in all her fragile looking state, and headed to the stairs, with the sole intent of getting out of the school.

"W…Where are we…"

"Pastry Shop. There is one not far from here." In all honesty, Naruto was not aware of the reason why he wanted him and Hinata out of that place, but the way she looked like she was going to break down in every moment from then, made his heart constrict painfully, unshed angry tears threatening to fall from his clear eyes.

But he was afraid that if he was going to return to the cafeteria and catch the sight of the people he couldn't loathe more than in that moment, the Uzumaki boy was going to lose it for real and express his true opinion, that was mirroring Sakura`s own one, by the use of his fists.

It was ironic how fate was playing with their feelings, but Naruto found that moment to be the best one to let his feelings speak for his actions and prove he was not just a following dog in a leash, without a backbone to support his ideas and ideals about the surrounding world, the cerulean eyed boy's resolve more than strong. He was going to leave that group of so called popular people, that were not even worth of being called trash to begin with, feeling his insides ache in disgust at the mere thought of him being associated with any of them and their pathetic attempts to prove the power they never had.

In Naruto`s mind, bullying weaker people like the girl holding him with all her might, or her extraordinary talented pink haired friend, was the best proof of how low could some boys and girls target their dreams, in a false attempt to make themselves a reputation they only kept in their own perfect world, build up by fear, money and manipulation.

It was the best time for the Uzumaki guy to meet people that had their souls filled with the true meaning of joy and candor, being totally fascinated by the way the three girls let their emotions bath their spirits and turn them into mermaids playfully enjoying their young age of innocence, attempting to stay faraway from the corrupt society, filled with people like Mei and her group.

The only regret he had, was his friend Sasuke, but if there was a person to know exactly what his dark mind truly worked, was Naruto and the blonde truly trusted his friend, to the point he was willing to not pursue Sakura and make sure she was fine and Mei has not went too far, and leave that part of the situation into his more than capable hands.

Much to his regret, Naruto realized he and Sakura was never meant to happen in the very first place, because the pink haired girl needed someone stronger than him to support such a complex and mature character, and the perfect guy for the job, was Sasuke.

"B…But Sakura…" Hinata turned her head over her shoulder, darting her pale eyes from the blonde boy that was running with her through the deserted long hall, not once faltering in his movements, heading straight to the back exit, that only his group of friends and the seniors had the guts to use, the others keeping a safe distance from the said door, that was able to inflict pain and disgrace to the ones stupid enough to venture in that part of the school, thorn between what she was doing and what she should have done in the very first place.

" Don't worry, he is going to take care of everything." To prove his point, Naruto grabbed the knob, turning it once and pulled the door open, exiting the building with Hinata following him suit, passing the smoking teens that were watching him through a cloud of smoke, with bloodshot eyes, vaguely asking themselves if they were already hallucinating, confirming his suspicion.

Sasuke was not in there like the cerulean eyed boy knew he should, already aware of the fact that the midnight haired Uchiha heard his last words, that probably being the reason why he was missing from his usual smoking place.

The blonde haired Uzumaki squeezed Hinata`s soft hand once in reassurance, turning around to give her a goofy wide grin, mentally asking himself if he had enough money to pay for whatever she would like to have.

The girl looked like she needed a lot of cakes and a triple milkshake, to calm her nerves. The poor fragile looking creature looked like she needed a pool of chocolate to recover from whatever shook Mei has put her through.

But first…he stopped dead in his tracks, so abruptly that he made Hinata hit his broad back, not able to stop herself at time to avoid the collision.

The said girl was blushing madly at the sudden contact, bowing her lavender eyes, getting a beautiful shade of red at the thought of being so close to her crush, the said boy turning around and having an illuminated expression of his face, like he has discovered a new formula to beat Einstein's equations.

"Hinata…I forgot about your cut…we have to head to the infirmary first….come!"

"Whoa…"

Not wasting anymore time, Naruto pulled Hinata back into the building they have just left, heading straight to the school's nurse, who didn't look too shocked to see the injury the Hyuga girl had, even managing to stun both of them when she told them a pink haired girl came some time ago, accompanied by a red headed senior, having similar cuts.

In his mind, Naruto was already envisioning the damage that would follow when Sasuke was going to find out that Sasori had a better timing than him, in saving Sakura from a very tight situation. Fate was not always playing in the raven haired Uchiha`s situation.

}{

When Sasuke arrived to the girl's bathroom, thanking all the Heavens Naruto had the decency to slip such a vital information in between his blabbering, such as "up in here", which meant the ones form the second and third floor, saving him the trouble to make a fool of himself and check the ones from the first floor as well, and pushed the door open, not quite bothered by the fact that there could have been girls inside, already used to make out in that particular place, or engage in more heated activities, he felt like being stabbed with an icicle right in his chest, frozen in the doorstep, eyes widened in horror.

And the moment his onyx eyes took in what was resting under his feet, as a token of a scene that was probably going to haunt his dreams from that day on, he gripped the knob so hard that he could almost hear the old metal crumble under his fist.

The raven haired Uchiha could only name one point in life, beside that particular one, when he felt blood burn into his every cell, flaming his rage in such a way, that he thought the tiny blood vessels into his bottomless sparkling grey irises exploded into a star shaped pattern, projecting the vile intent out of his trembling in fury body.

He took two steps inside the place, that all of sudden turned so hot, almost like mirroring the explosion of melting lava into his mind, turning his every self restrain into ashes, wanting nothing more than kill whoever had the guts to pull out such a stunt and be tainted with the blood of the person lying a finger to the sole girl he wanted away of his circle of so called friends.

Sasuke lowered his body on the hard floor, supporting himself on his knee, taking a long, unique colored tug of hair, rolling it in between his trembling fingers, almost like the said lifeless object was able to project the memories it held and help him reply the scene into his furious conscience, trying to put two and two together, without bothering to call back his friend and ask him for the details.

"Fucking hell…" Not only Sakura`s once long, divine silky rosy hair was not adorning her beautiful body any longer, but Sasuke was also watching in horror at the traces of blood mixing in the pink hair, making him take wild guesses at a possible outcome of the more than terrible encounter, finding himself actually worried by her well being and that was totally something Sasuke didn't do on daily basis, for the simple fact that he was not caring for the ones around him enough to look out for their safety, with probably the exception of Naruto.

But the painful clench into his every muscle at the idea of Sakura being severely injured or in more danger was making him ache in fury and something else, he didn't have a name for, but it was making a lump rest into his throat, preventing him from breathing normally.

He stood up, fumbling with the phone he didn't have the necessary calmness to hold properly and took some pictures as evidence, taking large gulps of oxygen to calm his racing heart and free his mind from the maleficent thoughts that were making their way to his already troubled heart.

Sasuke was well aware of the fact that he had to think rationally and find the culprit. He blinked slowly, looking back at all the events happened since the pink haired girl first came to the school, which was not a big deal since she was a newcomer, looking for the most relevant for her situation scene.

"The beach…her insults…" Of course, leaving aside the reputation she made in such a short amount of time thought all the people that found out about her possible connection to the dancing team, the raven haired Uchiha knew there was a particular group of people, which was ironically enough his own one, that couldn't stand the mere sight of Sakura and was able to actually lay a finger on her, even with his obvious threat.

"Someone who hates her and would go against my word…" the first part of his statement was not enough to give him a name, but Sasuke almost wanted to slap himself for not figuring that much out from the very first moment he let his dark gaze rest on the covered in hair floor. Oh he was enraged all right.

"Mei…" She was going to pay for what she did, Sasuke would personally make sure of it, already feeling sick at the thought of getting anywhere close to her in the next one billion years, but he had to do so in order for his plan to work.

If the young Uchiha was disgusted by the arrogant cheerleader, in that moment he found the thought of sharing the same planet with her absolutely outrageous. He marched in the direction of the cafeteria, silently planning to act mature and responsible for the first time in his life.

}{

"Fuck this shit! Not only Sakura is having her phone shut, after we have basically made a fool out of our teachers and chatted during their torturous should have been forbidden classes, but now Hinata is not answering hers as well! What the hell?"

Ten Ten was currently inside the cafeteria, not quite enjoying lunch, with Choji and Lee eyeing her just as confused about their two friends` whereabouts. Normally, they would have understood if they were to be missing for ten or so minutes, but there have already been twenty minutes and the two girls vanished from the Earth`s surface and unfortunately, all of them kind of getting and idea of what could have happened to them.

"Maybe they went to the restroom or the teachers wanted to talk to them about some projects." Lee tried to resonate and find an explanation that didn't start with bad news for the two girls.

Choji lowered his head, not wanting to imagine the emerald eyed girl and her shy lavender eyed friend being ambushed somewhere, in a confined part of the building, where no one would find them or no teacher would venture, he too having such experiences, along with other students that they were constantly picked on. "Maybe we should go and look for them."

"We can't go and look for them in this huge place Choji, think about it. You were with Sakura at geography. Was she feeling sick or something?" Ten Ten raised a fine eyebrow at the kind boy, who shook his head once.

"No. She was just hungry and complained about seeing Sasuke in biology, but apart from this, there was nothing wrong with her."

"Well, this is what she told me in her messages as well…wait a second…" The chestnut eyed girl turned her head over her shoulder to look in the direction of the tables were popular imbeciles were having lunch, furrowing her eyebrows, he sharp mind quickly getting some ideas of what was going on.

Choji and Lee followed her gaze, they two eying the pretty large group of people, but not getting the meaning of the raising fury in Ten Ten`s blood, who was clenching her fingers around the soda she was drinking. "…where are Sasuke, Mei and her sluts?

While we were texting during the second period, Sakura has suddenly stopped sending me messages like something happened, so either she was caught in the middle of the act by Kurenai, which is a high possibility, or…"

"Or what?" Lee was kind of getting an idea of his chocolate eyed friend's concern, mentally cursing his idiocy for not catching it the first time, his dark round eyes widening when realization struck him. He felt bile raise his throat at the thought of Sakura and Hinata having problems with the leaders of the feared group of popular students.

It was Choji to state the obvious. "…or she was prevented from coming here. Both of them."

Ten Ten nodded slowly once, letting them both know she was more than dead serious. She was raging, not only that, but Neji caught her hard stare on them, smirking arrogantly at her, even going as far as to raise his glass of Cola in her direction, like he was cheering for her misfortune, not even having any idea of what was going on in the very first place.

She wanted to go stab his head with the fork, jail be damned. The pale eyed Hyuga has already ruined her life, so what was there worse than that?

"Gotcha. I cannot believe those motherfuckers…if they went as far as to lay their filthy hands on Sakura and Hina…"

but her train of words was interrupted by Mei and her cheerleaders friends, who marched into the cafeteria without further notice, looking like they have found out the Government forbade hair extensions in school or skirts that were shorter than their brains, taking a seat on the table, screaming at her listeners something no one could understand, but they looked shocked…then they started to laugh, clapping their hands and patting her shoulder, like she has won a Noble Prize…for Peace.

"Oh look who is here. The mother of all the whores in persona. And why is she looking at us like that…oh no she didn't…"

Ten Ten stood up abruptly, not giving a damn if she was creating a fuss or having all the eyes on her, while she put on her most evil menacing face, heading straight to Mei and her group, not stopping until she was right behind the said cheerleader, folding her arms around her chest, eying her intently.

The other people from the table stopped their chats abruptly, all eyes cast on the chestnut eyed girl that had the guts to approach them with that provoking attitude, but she didn't spare them a glance.

Lee and Choji exchanged worried glances, looking at their friend's back, thinking about the possible outcome of the situation, not having friendly thoughts in their minds.

When Ten Ten wanted to be angry and vindictive, she was doing a damn good job, like in that very moment. And the way her body trembled in fury told them everything they needed to know, and that could have been translated as extreme impaling and damage.

"You slut! You have two seconds to tell me where are they and what have you done to them? I will punch the living daylights out of your disgusting face according to the answer you give."

No, Ten Ten did not even bother to lower her tone and be discrete, because in that moment, all that crossed her mind consisted in Mei, a thick rope and a gallows.

The said cheerleader turned her head abruptly in the direction of the offending tone, almost bumping her nose on Ten Ten`s arm, the said girl patting her foot on the ground, both eyebrows furrowed, clenching her teeth almost like she wanted to prevent herself from breaking her neck, standing up abruptly to try and intimidate Ten Ten. The said girl did not even move an inch or falter, not in a million years afraid of any of that people.

"Try and say that again you tomboy gorilla and maybe you are not going to get it that hard from me…I cannot guarantee about the others though."

Mei had her green eyes pinned over the pair of heated cognac ones, that were eying her like she wanted to melt her skull in the process, knowing exactly what was bothering the outcast girl.

And a wide grin made its way to the head of the cheerleader's face when she envisioned a pink haired girl roaming freely through the school, with a hairstyle that placed her right beside Frankenstein's bride, in terms of beauty and popularity.

"You have one more second before I snap and I swear to God I am not going to hold back this time. I am asking you for one last time, because I know your brain only contains dicks, instead of neurons, for you to understand: where…the fuck…are Sakura and Hinata?"

Ten Ten was surprised to see that the other people were not saying anything, but eying the spectacle in front of them intently, with Neji doing just the same, Amy glued to his body, in his lap, feeding him something like it was painfully alike chips.

The smell of barbecue was making the chocolate haired girl's inside twirl in disgust, and that combined with the hate she felt in that moment for the smug brown haired girl in front of her, made her drop her hands to her sides and clench her fists so hard, that her knuckles went purple, her nails digging the sensitive skin on her palms. She wouldn't resist much in that situation, Ten Ten was aware.

"Watch your tongue, you street rat, because you are talking to someone superior to you, you got that?! Besides…if you want to know where your friends are, why don't you ask the other losers of your friends instead?

Or maybe aliens came and kidnapped them…right girls?" Mei turned around to face he group of friends, all of them laughing in those too practiced ways that were having fakeness written all over it.

"I am taking your advice personally, this is why I am asking the leader of all the losers out here, you bitch. Now answer me or I am going to force the words out of your filthy mouth and there is no one in here to prevent me from doing so, mark my words."

"Hey! Aren't you a lil` bit…to full of yourself?" One of the guys that was madly in love with Mei rose from his seat, attempting to back the cheerleader up, trying to look intimidating, only making Ten Ten snort and pinch the bridge of her nose in disgust. "Back the fuck off you loser, or else, after I finish with your slut, you are going to be the next in line to get it!"

"Hear the wench! How dare she threaten us like this?!" Karin pointed a horrid manicured finger in the direction of the said girl, she too standing up, followed by her friends, who were throwing insults at the said girl, who let her eyes roam over their figures, looking like she couldn't care less about them.

"I say we finish what we began at the beach, how is that?"

"So do you think you have guts, huh?"

"She is a major looser and the biggest slut ever!"

"Stay the heck down and stop throwing your annoying decibels in my direction, because this is school not Zoo!"

Ten Ten more than screamed at the gang of stunned people, who were getting more annoyed with her guts, than amused, soon the conversation attracting the attention of all the people populating the cafeteria, a dead silence following, every eye cast on the group of popular people who were made fun of by Ten Ten and her spit fire attitude.

"Enough! I am done with you and that pink haired bitch and that alien looking friend!" Mei had enough of the chocolate eyed girl screaming at her and insulting her, without protesting, not quite bothered to show her true face in front of the whole school, she being crazy not being such a secret. All the students knew how insane that girl was.

"And I am done with you people to the point I want to murder you all with my bare hands, you included! Now use that dirty mouth of yours in other purposes than sucking on the others and tell me the fucking hell, what have you done to my friends, now!"

"If you are so adamant in finding out, then how about you come with me and show it to you, maybe reenacting the scene from the restroom!" Ten Ten found it appropriate to smirk at the girl's slip of information. So she indeed did something to her friends and then she had the location. Good, she knew where to start looking for.

Only she couldn't do that, because next thing she knew, when the chestnut eyed girl wanted to turn her body and head straight to the exit, Mei tried to grab her hair and pull her to the said place she intended to go and give her the same treatment as Sakura and Hinata`s but the said girl would not have it.

If there was something Ten Ten was not having in her vocabulary, was she being beaten up by a slut.

It went against her principles and that was precisely the reason why, as soon as she felt a hand darted in her direction, Ten Ten blocked Mei`s pathetic attempt to stop her, but grabbing her wrist in a tight grip, twisting the cheerleader's arm in the process, bringing her closer to her body and without even thinking about the consequences, or the place she was in, punched her right in her face, hard, sending her straight on the chair she was occupying, making the drinks from the table spill on her head in the process.

Dead silence. All he friends had their mouths agape, darting their stares from the screaming in shock Mei, to the trembling in fury Ten Ten, who had her shoulders bent towards the said girl, fist pointed towards her, as if daring the said fallen on the floor girl to attempt to do that again.

"Try that one more time you motherfucking hooker and I am going to mop the ground with your used body, until there is going to be no skin left on your anorexic bones!"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Ten Ten, do you realize who did you punch?!" Neji had enough of the violent girl in front of him, who let her burning in rage cognac eyes fly in his direction, startling him with the piercing gaze she had on that moment, her face contorted in rage.

"You…will sit down…and fucking not interfere Hyuga, or else…I am going to do more permanent damage on you face that I intend to do to her." She spoke low, harsh, spitting the words in front of her ex boyfriend, like she was channeling all the fury and hate on him, solely and partly that was what she was doing in that moment.

"Don't talk to me like that, because I am not afraid to teach you a lesson Ten Ten."

That made Ten Ten snap, and bad. "You already did it you motherfucking manwhore, the moment you proved what kind of pussy you are and you don't even have the guts to admit what species of worm you truly are!

Come and prove how great the mighty Hyuga Neji really is or what?! Can't you do that if you don't have your stupid head stuck between your slut`s ass?!"

"That's it! You are dead!" Amy promptly jumped from her seat and attempted to punch Ten Ten hard, but the said girl already saw it coming, so she only stepped aside and slapped the said girl's head hard, making her land directly on her face, on the ground, letting out a piercing scream, much to the other student's amusement, who were laughing and silently chanting for Ten Ten to continue and humiliate them more.

Just like the pink haired girl said, there were many people that hated the popular groups, silently praising the chocolate haired girl's guts to stand up on them and join a group of honest friends, everybody well aware of the fact that Ten Ten was once part of the group, but decided it was the time to stop fooling around and think so high about herself, when she had no reason to do so, just like the others. She grew in the other people's eyes through her determination and strength.

"Hey, watch out who you punch you bitch." One of the guys that was closer to Ten Ten, pushed her chest roughly, making her stumble, grabbing her arm painfully, attempting to hit her, but a firm grip on his shoulder, followed by a forceful push on his broad chest, made the said stunned guy resume his place on the table.

"Dude, what the fuck…"

"You guys are so disgusting and this is pissing me off really bad, hm!"

Deidara and Sai jumped from their places on the table, the moment Ten Ten looked like she was going to be in real danger, following Sasori`s instructions, they kept their eyes on the said group the whole time, waiting for the appropriate moment to approach the gang and tell them about their friends, but as soon as they wanted to do so, Ten Ten beat them to it by marching to the said group and prove how great she really was, not afraid to voice out her frustration.

"I once read in a book that the violent nature manifests to children that are missing parental love and proper education at home. Tell me something about your mothers girls and boys."

Sai, who came behind Ten Ten, letting his hand rest on her shoulder, silently assuring her she was not alone, was smiling coldly at the people in front of him, that had a dumbfounded expression on their faces, not quite aware of what to say about him. The dark haired senior was crazy and weird.

Deidara slapped his forehead, rubbing intently, a throbbing headache threatening to make its way to his head.

"Man…shut the fuck up, you ruin our bad boys image!" Then the blonde artist let his clear blue eyes scan the people from the table, throwing his head back and roaring loudly at the sight of a covered in coffee latte and milkshakes Mei, that was collecting her body from the ground, touching her split in half bleeding lip, glaring daggers at Ten Ten, but the said girl was waiving her fist in her direction, silently telling her that was what was going to expect her in the near future, if she messed out with her group once again.

"I swear, Ten Ten, you have my all time respect for this bahahahah you should be a makeup artist, because you totally decorated her face beautifully hahahaha!"

Soon, all the people from the cafeteria joined Deidara in his fits of laughter, especially the ones that were not afraid by the popular gang, like the basketball team or the football team, with Kiba on their lead and that pissed the said targeted gang to no end.

In all the history of the school, no one ever made fun of them in such a way, that until Sakura has transferred and everyone started to notice some changes going on around. The once nerds started to grow a backbone and some of their friends changed their view over once statements things they have established, like Naruto.

"You are all going to pay for this, do you hear me?! Especially you Ten Ten ! I swear to God you are not going to live another day to say this to any living out there!"

Mei was held back by her friends and the guy Deidara not so gently put into his place, because the said girl looked like she has lost her mind, not that she had any to begin with, but their angry stares were cast on Ten Ten and the seniors, not quite believing they lived the day when something like that would happen: outcasts being helped out by the seniors. The hierarchy was taking a dramatic turn, and it was not in their favors.

Not only that, but some artists from Deidara and Sasori`s gang, joined Choji and Lee on the table, stunning the audience in the process, in a shielding manner, letting everyone know that were two people they should stay away from.

"Your threats are in vain you slut, because you have no God! You believe in nothing but your ugly ass, and Prada and Channel are not deities, for all I know, so you only make me laugh, you disgusting excuse of a cheerleader!"

"That is enough Ten Ten, I think the pathetic excuse of a cheerleader has gotten the message. Hm…is this a pet name you used? Because the psychology book I am reading explains that you only give the others such names when you want to get on a more personal level with them, such as friendship…"

Sai rubbed his chin intently, his dark eyes cast on Ten Ten, who swore the mental hospital had a hole on its fence, because some patients decided to express themselves out of their white painted rooms. "…I am confused."

"Gosh…you are fucking weird and this coming from me places you among the holders of the Guinness record for mental deranged people, no offense."

Ten Ten was more than grateful for the seniors, totally liking their characters and their coming to the rescue, but that guy…she should stay away from him.

"Don't mind him, he is the only one able to piss Sasori off. We only keep him around for the same reason why we keep Hidan in our gang."

Deidara came beside Ten Ten, eying his phone and reading the content of the new message he got from Sasori, turning his back on the group of so called popular people, like they were worth nothing in his eyes. And it was the truth.

The chestnut eyed girl slipped her hands on her pockets, raising a fine eyebrow at the golden haired senior, a confused expression on her calmer stare. "And that reason would be? And who is Hidan?"

"Charity. We are scoring points in our CV for community service, hm. You know…helping out guys like them…masochistic, autistic, retards…you name it. Take a look at his face. You will get inspiration in no time."

"Bwhahaha I totally have to meet this Hidan friend of yours then. Sounds crazy and I like crazy stuff."

Deidara snorted once, Sai following him suit. That until he caught the obvious insult meant for him.

"Hey! I am not like the people you listed. Please take back what you said, because you insulted my feelings." He even put a hand on his heart, solemnly, to prove his point. He got a slap behind his head from Deidara.

"You are a moron and you piss me off as well, hm! If I were to be honest…your spunk and Hidan`s sadistic side would make a good team. It is a deal. I am going to introduce you to him, hm! But I cannot do it now though."

"Why is that?"

It was Sai the one to whisper at Ten Ten`s ear, not quite wanting the information to be heard by people that were not meant to find out about their little secret.

As long as there were not jealous people involved in the equation, the chances for the beautiful and meaningful moments to be ruined were almost zero. "Because he is busy taking care of your friend. Don't worry, she is with Sasori."

Ten Ten exhaled deeply once, feeling relief wash through her body, like a chocolate fountain in the hands of a small kid, placed under the Christmas Tree, when her seniors assured her that one of her friends was in good hands. That reminded her… "My friend? Which one?"

"The hot one with pink hair that knows Ronja."

Ten Ten furrowed her eyebrows, pointing her temple with her index, rubbing and thinking about her lavender eyed friend and her well being.

Sakura could handle such tough situations better, but her much shyer friend was probably in some sort of shock, probably crying like there was no tomorrow. "What about Hinata?"

Deidara shook his head once and Sai shrugged, both not knowing what to say. Sasori did not know what happened to her, and neither did Sakura. "We don't know. Apparently, she was not in the restroom or in the halls. Not even at the nursery."

A wave of panic shot through her body when the chocolate eyed girl heart the word school nursery coming from Deidara`s mouth. "Nursery?! Why was Sakura at the nursery?"

"Because she had some cuts on her wrists and palm, made by that thing behind me, with the same scissors she used to cut down her hair."

Deidara and his friends only knew Sakura and the other girls from the day before, but their strong personalities were a major attraction and they were different from the others, so the seniors kind of liked the girls and saluted their loyalty towards each other, feeling anger raise in his throat, when he talked to Sasori and found out what Mei and the others did.

But seeing Ten Ten shoving Sai`s hand away from her body and lunging to Mei in pure rage, he realized his anger was no where near the chocolate eyed girl's one.

"What?! You! You are going to fucking pay for what you did and I will personally rip off all your hair from your fucking head and pull out your heart and eyes, until you will beg for mercy in Hell you slut!"

But it was not Deidara`s intervention to stop Ten Ten dead in her tracks, and prevent her to punch Mei once again, that time, with twice the speed and the strength, and certainly not the said girl, or any other people that were staying beside her, or the chocolate eyed girl's own free will.

It was the person that abruptly entered the cafeteria, pushing the two doors open with so much force, that the sound of the hard wooden surfaces hitting the walls beside them echoed through the large crowded space, coming like a blast, silencing every whisper and laughter in the process, making all the eyes to dart in the direction of the said intruder.

"The heck…"

When Ten Ten, along with Mei and the others, the two seniors included, turned their heads in the direction of the offending noise, she swore the Devil made its glorious entrance in the cafeteria in search for young, unfortunate, suffering souls to feed his tainted hunger for innocence and screams in agony, feeling the hair at the back of her neck raising and her blood freeze in her veins, and that was the general reaction stirred in everyone's bodies.

Sasuke barged in the said room at the speed of lightning, looking like a dark knight exiting his chamber, and going hunting, in the middle of the night, with only the moon and the surrounding wild animals witnessing his obvious thirst for blood, projecting it on the outside, making the very life surrounding him cower in fear.

The way he looked like in that moment was screaming vile intent through every fiber of his tall and muscled frame and the manner his fists were painfully clenching, in a vain attempt to contain his rage at the sight of the person he was looking for.

Long strands of midnight hair were cascading over his handsome, contorted in fury pale face, partly concealing his jet eyes, but there was no doubt that the burning evil fire emerging from the pits of his silver irises held a destructive force, so powerful, that it looked like all his general demeanor got bathed in a purple veil, portraying what exactly he felt in that moment,

It did not take a genius to figure out what was his object of rage, so Ten Ten, slowly, as if not to take a wrong step and have her soul ripped out of her body, took three steps backwards from a frozen in place Mei, coming beside Deidara and Sai, who too had a look on their faces close enough to fear.

Of course, everyone knew how eccentric teenagers their age could have been and what their limits were, but there was something beyond words that was coming out from an approaching young Uchiha`s frame, poured in his every fiber, in the form of the pure definition of darkness, astonishingly contrasting with his young age.

He was not angry. He was not furious. He was not even livid. He was the darkness itself, in the form of a beautiful, but destructive villainous high school student and it was overwhelming for every eye cast on him, no one saying absolutely nothing, nor having the courage to even blink, afraid they were going to lose the sight of him.

Not even his friends, that stood down, not even making a sound in the process, gulping at the same time, for several times, feeling their mouths going dry from the maleficent intent radiating from Sasuke`s vicious stare, ever witnessed their dark friend in such a horrible unleashed state.

Whatever was bothering him at the moment, had nothing to do with a gang of losers students from other schools, that insulted them or provoked them to fight, or some petty shit that normally would have went unnoticed by the normal students. No.

There was something more powerful and serious, able to make Sasuke look like he emerged from the pits of Hell, his whole demeanor controlling the reactions of the students around him, in such an easy way, playing their dreads in between his twisted enraged hands and making it rise to impossible levels.

But Sasuke did not spare anyone a glance, his piercing bottomless onyx eyes cast on Mei and her trembling in fear body, burning her mind in the process, taking large steps towards her and when his body got close enough to the said girl, he grabbed her arm in a grip so painful, it made her bone crack under the pressure and more like growled, that addressed her, in a low, calm and full of evil intent voice, basically dripping venom from under his tongue, rolling the worlds that came out of his mouth in the most malicious way possible.

And the fact that he was not screaming, only let the others know just how dead serious and deadly he really was.

"We…need to talk."

And without any further notice, he turned his lean frame around, on his heel and darted to the exit, pulling a stumbling on her feel Mei in the process, more like supporting her body with his strong, constricting grip, because the said cheerleader looked petrified, like she was a second Hinata in action, both the questionable pair disappearing from the cafeteria, like they were never been there to begin with, leaving a group of people behind, watching in awe and only releasing a breath they was not even aware they were holding, after few moments, snapping out of their haze.

"…Jeez…the fuck was that…" Deidara shook his head once, never in his life seeing the young Uchiha acting like that, being even more evil than his older brother Itachi, when his friends were applying make up on his face, or braided his long hair, while he was sleeping.

"…that…was the scariest shit I have ever seen in my life….and I dated Neji for the record and saw his yellow boxers with puppies and unicorns…but damn…" Ten Ten knew that whatever she was about to do, was nothing compared to what was expecting Mei in the hands of Uchiha Sasuke at the moment.

Even if he was not going to lay a finger on her, his sole absolutely pure evil attitude was enough to make anyone beg for his life.

Ten Ten has hanged with him and his group, but the chestnut eyed girl couldn't remember a time when the jet haired Uchiha acted like that. And it was in that moment when she realized…he was doing it for Sakura, and that was the reason why her chocolate eyes went wider than plates, jaw hitting the ground.

Sasuke has found out about what Mei did to her pink haired dancer friend and he looked like he was ready to make meteorites fall from the sky, with the intensity of his menacing demeanor and the power radiating from his body, at the sole thought of her being hurt.

"Does Sasuke now about Sakura? Has anyone told him?"

"…Man…I have no idea, hm. Sasori never told me about them meeting with Itachi`s crazy foolish little brother, hm."

"I say…he should see a psychiatrist. Poor little Uchiha looks like he has anger management problems."

"Sai…that was not anger dude…it is what Hidan always tells us: his gay looking Lord Janshin has unleashed his wrath towards us the atheists and sent his child to do his dirty job."

And Ten Ten couldn't have agreed more, even though what Deidara said totally made no sense at all. Then she slapped her forehead, remembering she had one Hinata to find.

The chestnut eyed girl sprinted towards the exit, muttering to the two seniors "thank you guys" and "announce me about Mei`s upcoming funerals, because I want to have time and prepare my speech."

}{

"Slow down Sasuke, you are hurting me!" Sasuke pulled Mei outside the school, in the same smoking place he used earlier, to calm his nerves. Seemed like that didn't work out so well, because his mind was more than clear and his resolve unfaltering. Those joints were not living up to their reputation.

The raven haired Uchiha forcefully threw the cheerleader's body on the wall, trapping her between his body and the cold, rough surface, planting his arms on each sides of her head, totally shadowing her, piercing her widened green eyes with a stare so intense that it send both jolts of pleasure and fear down her body.

"I…should fucking kill you." It was even difficult for the midnight haired Uchiha to breathe normally, his rage pressing hard down his chest, forming coherent sentences becoming an impossible task, his pearl white teeth gritting together and spitting the words in Mei`s face, like he was revolted at the mere thought of her breathing in his general direction.

"What are you talking ab…"

"Don't…even dare to deny and lie to my face…because I will not stop myself from breaking your neck."

"I don't like the way you talk to me and accuse me of things I have not done."

If there would have been someone else in her place, Mei would have probably been buried alive, melting under the blazing heated glance Sasuke had on her face, but the said girl knew exactly that her more than insane mind was taking much pleasure on such an unleashed attitude, like Sasuke had in that very moment and that being the reason why she was already turned on by his bad boy attitude.

"Things…you should not have done in the very first place, Mei. But you did not want to listen and went against my word."

It took every willpower he had for the raven haired Uchiha not to shove his nails down the smirking at him cheerleader's long neck and put an end to her pathetic life, the level of animosity he was feeling, never seen in that universe.

Never in his life has Sasuke felt more disgusted with himself at that moment, when the mere though of that girl in front of him touching him or even worse, kissing him, hit his mind in the form of million invisible needles, puncturing his skin, making him bleed in sickness. He felt sick. Sick of her and sick of the people around him.

Mei had the guts to go as far as to hurt Sakura and that stirred a beast within the onyx eyed Uchiha he did not even was aware he had in the first place, his fist clenching on the wall he was resting his hand on, his nails scratching the grey painting, like he wanted to dig a hole and bury the brown haired cheerleader inside, not ever again to be tortured by her disgusting appearance.

What was Sakura`s view on him, when the girl that always stayed glued to him, whenever he went, has humiliated and hurt her in ways it did his mind explode in both guilt and fury, the mere thought of him not being there to defend her washing trough his body, painfully making his chest constrict.

Mei saw the way Sasuke was holding himself back from hurting her like she knew he should have, angered at the thought of him acting like that because of Sakura.

He was concerned for her well being in ways he was not caring for any other woman and that was precisely what made her snap at him, her jealousy obvious.

"Why do you care so much about that pink haired slut, huh?! What is so special about her ugly looking face, that all of you stick to her ass, huh?! Tell me, Sasuke!"

"This is something that does not concern you. I told you, the two of us, have never been together…not in the past, or now."

"Don't you dare to deny the facts Sasuke, because you are the one that always run into my arms with every chance you got! Are you going to tell me I don't mean anything in your eyes?"

His answer was more than clear. In fact, it was so obvious and unfaltering, that Mei couldn't believe she even heard him correctly.

Deep inside, she cared for him, in her own twisted way. "Don't misunderstand. You have never been more than a good fuck. Everything else, it is in your own imagination. You are the one to always cling to me."

"She is not better than me. She is going to play you, just like the other whore Ronja did! And you will be coming running to me when this is going to happen!'

"If she does this, it is totally not your problem." Of course those words stabbed Sasuke right through his chest, but he wasn't going to show Mei how much it affected him, because that mean giving her a sort of power over him and that was not the raven haired boy`s intention.

And even though it absolutely pained him to do so, it was for the best. Sasuke knew that hitting the said cheerleader or doing to her the exact thing she did to the emerald eyed girl, meant solving nothing and acting just as low as she did.

So Sasuke purposely had a change in his approach, lowering his long eyelashes in a seductive manner, titling his head on his side, bringing his mouth to Mei`s ear, whispering the words in an alluring manner, well aware of the effect he could have upon the girls, when doing what he did.

"Of course…feel free to prove me wrong, Mei."

The leader of the cheerleading team felt her insides burn with desire at his change in attitude, totally aroused by the feel of his hot breath fanning on her neck and ear, suppressing a moan. "You don't need her to feel good. She can't give you what you want."

Mei raised her chin to face Sasuke, who was staying a breath away from her face, her eyes glued to his inviting lips, a finger making its way to his chest, tracing the lean muscles and his soft skin.

Sasuke wanted to cut down her finger and tell her to stop touching him, but he needed her to say those words, even if that meant using his body for that. On the inside, he felt dirty. "But…can you?"

"You know it. I can be a really bad girl, Sasuke. Just the way you want it. And now that whore Sakura knows it as well. She is going to stay away from you."

Mei planted a sloppy kiss on Sasuke`s jaw, darting her tongue to trace the sharp lines of his jaw line, making the said man purse his lips tightly, suppressing his body to flinch out of her touch. The pearl black eyed Uchiha never liked women kissing him, Mei particularly.

Even if he might have been considered just as superficial as the others, how he probably was, Sasuke felt such an intimate contact might have been preserved for someone special, closer, not only to a woman to only spend a night with, like Mei.

"Too bad I was not there to witness it…" Sasuke leaned in, until his lips almost had a bare contact with Mei`s neck, fanning his hot breath over the soft skin, but not touching her, teasing her and provoke her more to lose any sanity she had left and say the words he wanted to hear. Until she did that, he had to play along and even let her touch him.

"Mmm…that's your loss…but I can assure you…her face was priceless…arrogant like the bitch she is…but priceless…"

The brown haired girl slipped her hands around Sasuke`s shoulders, then tracing her nails down his broad back, feeling his lean muscles rip under her touch, deluding herself she was giving him pleasure, when in reality, Sasuke felt more repulsive with each passing moment.

"Tell me more…let me know how much more are you capable of, Mei." Sasuke slipped a finger under the cheerleader's chin, pointing it towards his mouth, getting his hot mouth closer to her own, tracing his lower lip with the tip of his tongue, attracting Mei`s hungry lustful gaze from his handsome face to the alluring motion of his slick muscle, feeling her mouth going dry.

She parted her own pink lips as if ready to give him all the access he wanted. If there was something Mei couldn't get enough of, except his hot body inside her, was the way Sasuke was kissing her, rarely, but it was the best damn thing she ever felt. And she was not even aware of the fact that she played his game totally.

"If you want to know…all her ugly hair…I removed it for her. She should thank me though…I think she looks more like the whore she is now, with short hair."

Her hands went lower, letting her palms slide on his side, then going back to rest on his lower back, slowly descending to his ass, feeling him stir his shoulders at the contact, like he was anticipating her touch.

Mei felt all her body burn at the feel of him so close to her, but failed to see the piercing hateful look on his jet eyes, that were conveying everything he felt for her in that moment, and it had nothing lustful, nor hungry in it.

Sasuke bit his lip and briefly closed his onyx eyes, not quite able to stop his body from trebling in rage when the mental images started to shot his mind, totally envisioning Sakura and the state she was in.

He had the unexplainable need to find her and be sure she was not hurt. Only, Mei decided to spoil that for him with her next sentence.

"And to add to the fun…" The leader of the cheerleading team glued her lips on Sasuke`s ear, whispering in what hoped was a seductive tone. "…I made some very well cuts on her arms to go better with the depressive look she had on her ugly face. Hinata included."

"You…cut her hair…and her skin?"

"Yes…and I did it…to prove to you…how much more I can give…if you want me to."

It was in that moment Sasuke exhaled, wanting to scream in her face "Finally", catching the wrists that got comfortable with his ass, squeezing and palming his hips, attempting to go further south, pulling his body off her, looking at a stunned looking Mei like she has burned him and plagued him with her insanity and sadistic side.

It was a mystery to the raven haired Uchiha how could she have been such a masochistic and an evil girl, doing such things like it was actually inflicting pleasure into her demented brain. She was crazy. Mei was even crazier than him.

"I want nothing from you Mei. You disgust me. Stay the fuck away from me from now on. And if you ever lay a hand on Sakura…I promise you will see a face of me you wouldn't like."

"B…But…Sasuke…"

"Fuck off."

Not wasting anymore minutes in such a loathsome company, Sasuke sprinted towards the parking lot, car keys in his arms, unlocking the door from the driver's seat, getting inside his fancy black Mercedes, letting his head hit the headrest, gripping his fingers into his messy midnight locks, fury burning inside his veins, instead of blood, seeing red in front of his eyes.

He took away his phone, barely able to press the necessary keys and call his best friend, to ask him about Sakura`s whereabouts.

He was sure the knucklehead knew where she was, because he was not there in the bathroom or cafeteria and judging from the scene he walked in, with the arts club and Sakura`s eccentric friend Ten Ten present there as well, who looked ready to kill Mei in his place, her friends also did not know where she was.

"_Teme?! Where are you, have you found Sakura?"_

"No. I thought she was with you."

"_Well she is not. Hinata is with me and she is scared shitless. I heard what Mei did, but we have no idea where she is."_

Sasuke kept his onyx eyes glued to the school's entrance, taking a peek at the clock, realizing the lunch break was almost over. But the person he was looking for, was always late. _"Fuck him and his porn shit."_

"And she doesn't know where Sakura is? Now I can see why you two are together. Two imbeciles to complement each other."

"_Take that back you bastard! Sakura is having her phone shut, so we can't contact her. We have already looked for her in all the places we could have thought of. And we don't know where she lives either."_

"Fucking great…call me if you find her."

"_What about Mei? Have you…"_

"I will take care of that. I'm hanging up."

As soon as the object of his interest entered the school's gates, Sasuke sprinted out of his car to the said person, stopping right in front of him, stunning his class teacher in the process, the said man lowering the "educational" material he was reading, uncovering his face, rising an eyebrow at the dark haired Uchiha and his sudden approach.

"Well, now this is really kind of you to welcome me in such a way, Sasuke."

"Cut the crap Kakashi, I need to show you something."

"Hm? And that would be about…what?" Now that wouldn't look like a normal conversation between a student and a teacher, but Sasuke wouldn't give a damn about formalities, be it among his friends or teachers.

Besides, Kakashi was a close friend with his much older cousin Obito, so they kind of knew each other outside the school's gates as well.

"Sakura."

That piqued the teacher's interest. He was kind of worried about how the new really interesting student would get along with the others, he too well aware of all the rumors going on around her, being a dancer, or a friend of Xue Ronja and being detained by no other than Uchiha Sasuke himself, looking dead serious, was making him wonder if something bad has happened to the emerald eyed girl.

"Who bothered her?"

If there was something that Sasuke liked about the character in front of him was his sharp mind.

The raven haired Uchiha really hated to give people long explanations, expecting them to catch the meaning of what he wanted to say from the first time, but unfortunately for his mental health, it only happened with a small number of people, them being Shikamaru, his idiot blonde friend Naruto and to his utter shock, Sakura. Kakashi was also one of them, but he was his teacher.

"Mei."

"I see. But you and I both know how things truly are in here, Sasuke. You are not stupid."

The silver haired man did not fail to see the expression Sasuke had on his face, when he more than dripped the name of the said girl, clenching his fists in the process, slightly curious about his sudden interest in the jadeite eyed girl, but he couldn't agree to him more.

Only, there was a problem whenever a scandal involving the cheerleader was brought up, in the form of her extremely rich parents using their money and connections to bribe the principal and the other teachers, with a few exceptions, and make her come out clean every time. Plus, all the bullied people she has picked on did not have the guts to sue her or any solid proof to prove their points.

Sasuke nodded once, aware of the things Kakashi was silently transmitting, seeing the underneath of his words. Indeed, the raven haired boy was anything, but stupid. "I am not. And this is precisely why I am giving you this."

Without any other explanations, the onyx eyed younger Uchiha took away his phone, from his pocket, eyed the screen once to make sure everything was in place, smirked once and raised the device in front of his expectant teacher. Kakashi lowered his gaze to the phone, smiling under his mask.

Indeed. Sasuke was a troublesome student, but the math teacher knew he was something more than the others saw.

He was neither stupid, nor superficial. The class teacher took the phone from his student's hand, pressing the Play button, listening to all the conversation, finding the incriminating lines that would help him prove Sakura`s case.

_/If you want to know…all her ugly hair…I removed it for her. She should thank me though…I think she looks more like the whore she is now, with short hair/_

_/And to add to the fun, I made some very well cuts on her arms to go better with the depressive look she had on her ugly face. Hinata included/_

_/You…cut her hair…and her skin? /_

_/Yes…and I did it…to prove to you…how much more I can give…if you want me to/_

Kakashi nodded once at Sasuke, closing the phone, pulling out his own one, already dialing the number he had on the emergency list.

"Is this enough?"

"Yes. You did well. I am glad you chose this kind of approach, though I must say I am surprised to see you act like this Sasuke. Not shocked, but surprised. It is not…your style."

"I can also act out of my character from time to time…if the person deserves it."

Kakashi was taken aback by the way his student chose to handle the situation. When Sasuke told him the name of the person that bothered the new student, the silver haired teacher expected to see the legist and the ambulance in front of the school, knowing how terrible the raven haired Uchiha could be.

But his more than mature approach of the situation was a welcomed change in the scenery. For once in his life, Sasuke chose the best thing to do. Mei could have escaped with detention or suspension from school, but it was a little bit more difficult to bribe the prosecutor and the fact that she molested two students, not only morally but physically as well, was going to give her a hard time.

"I am glad you did this. Though I must say…you should stay away from such people, Sasuke. You from all the people should know better."

"I am just as bad. People like me…and her…deserve to stay with one another. It is me that don't deserve her."

"Mei?"

"…Sakura."

"Who knows, kid? Maybe you thinking like this, got you one step closer to our new interesting student. Don't you agree?"

"I don't know…I'm leaving this shit to you to handle. Police will listen to whatever you will say. Your father was a prosecutor as well. You know the procedures. Make sure Mei is getting what she deserves."

Sasuke turned his back to Kakashi, taking a cigarette from his pocket and heading back to his car, with the sole intention to leave that place that started to constrict him and make him feel claustrophobic all of sudden.

Kakashi didn't bother to convince him to remain to his upcoming math class, knowing that it would have been pointless. But he was not angry with the black pearl eyed boy's rude attitude.

Sasuke actually didn't skip math classes too often, probably because it was one of the few subjects that did not bore him to no end and he was insanely good at it as well.

Not halting his pace, Sasuke turned his head slightly around his shoulder, to make sure Kakashi heart what he told him, glad that his former teacher found a good moment not to be late. "One more thing. Sakura must not find out about this conversation."

Kakashi raised a hand at the smirking student, getting his message. If there was a thing the teacher really appreciated about Sasuke, was the fact that whatever he did, he was not doing it for the heck of it and brag about his accomplishment to all the people he encountered. Maybe it was his lonely side speaking, more than the discretion he was probably lacking. Kakashi was already dialing the number of the police.

}{

"That bastard pisses me off. Aish…I am going to kill him one day."

"…D...Did he find Sakura?" Hinata and Naruto were currently at a small, local Pastry shop, with the lavender eyed Hyuga eating a big cherries and chocolate cake, letting the sweet taste calm her trembling in fear body, drinking a bananas milkshake, not quite believing she was skipping classes to hang with the boy that was her secret crush for so long.

Naruto munched his own croissant, drinking a dark coffee, slipping his hand on his golden locks, looking at the girl in front of him intently, taking in her ladylike attitude and manners.

"Nope. But he said he took care of Mei, which is good. If there is someone that crazy girl listens to, is him."

"…I am scared…" In the small moments they actually had a conversation, Hinata found herself visibly relax at the very idea of Naruto being beside her, protecting her and shielding her from the outside world, like he was not afraid to show her he cared and he was not staying beside, to watch from the sidelines how the others were having troubles and he did nothing to prevent catastrophes to happen.

And when the cerulean eyed boy let his warm bigger hand rest upon her own smaller, gentle one, grinning at her in reassurance, she went ten shades of tomato red, feeling her face and neck flame at the feel of his more than inviting warmth and good heart.

Naruto was a kind boy, just like Choji and it was so easy to talk to him and confess him everything, like whoever encountered him felt like knowing the golden haired kid from a previous existence.

"Don't worry Hinata. Everything is going to be fine. Sakura is not stupid. Maybe she went straight home to avoid any further incidents to happen. And she has her phone shut off because she doesn't want you guys to be worried for her. I saw the look in his eyes Hinata. She cares about you as friends."

"…Y…You are right but…I…I…it is my fault. If only I have been stronger…she…I would have been able to…do something…anything…" Hinata lowered her gaze on her lap, not able to let her pale eyes betray the feel of guilt that was consuming her heart, to the point she felt burning tears threatening to fall again.

Naruto knew exactly how she felt in that moment, for he too had such experiences from his childhood, until he met Sasuke.

The feeling of being too weak to protect the people that you loved, watching them fall in front of your eyes, witnessing their distress, but being able to do absolutely nothing that mattered for them. And it was the same raven haired friend of his that proved him wrong.

Naruto knew that whenever Sasuke was too prideful to accept he had problems or he needed help, it was him the one to be there and support him, in their own manner, even if that meant getting drunk with him or smoke with him, and it was that significant feeling of not being alone in the world and having people to understand you, that was worth more than brute strength.

"Hinata, listen to me. You are one of the most devoted and strong persons I have ever met and I am dead serious. Not only did you not tell Mei where Sakura was, but you actually find your own strength to remain committed to your friend and not betray her trust.

And Sakura knows this as well. You are always beside her, listening to whatever she has to say. I saw you guys from the very first moment Sakura introduced herself in front of us, when school began.

You, are the very first person that accepted her, showing her a smile, when all the others, me included, only made her feel bad and uncomfortable."

To prove his point, the blonde haired Uzumaki gently cupped Hinata`s cheek, raising her head and let their gazes connect, marveled at how her glimmering pale eyes were reflecting the light inside, mirroring his face into her sparkling irises, like she was able to actually see the truth inside his heart.

Without thinking too much at what she was doing, the lavender eyed Hyuga girl raised her hand and let it rest on Naruto`s one, closing her eyes and letting the wise words imprint into her mind. She always felt he would understand her. And his warmth was melting her heart and was doing funny things to her insides, feeling a fluttering emotion rise from the pits of her stomach, right on her chest, making her heart beat faster.

"T…Thank you, Naruto. For everything…for b…believing what you said."

"I am serious, believe it! Whoa…that didn't sound too intelligent, did it? Bwhahaha!"

Hinata shook her head once, blushing madly at the sight of a carefree laughing Naruto, taking a sip of her tasty milkshake, not able to hold his gaze, afraid he was going to grow a pair of wings and fly in the infinite blue sky, taking her with him.

In Hinata`s mind, Naruto was just like an angel, even though he hanged with demons, like his friends. He never actually blended with them, his only attachment being Sasuke.

"N…no, don't say such things. I…I think you are…very smart, Naruto."

The said boy's eyes widened upon hearing such words coming from the gentle girl's mouth, not hearing anyone praising him for being smart, in all his life. His ego burst at astonishing levels. "D…Do you really believe I am smart?"

Hinata pointed her fingers together, biting her lower lip, all shy and blushing. "Yes."

Naruto felt his chest painfully constrict, an emotion he couldn't identify in that moment stirring inside his heart, at the sight of the cute Hyuga being so serious and honest with him, taking his time to actually look and acknowledge her presence.

She was very beautiful, with her unique, exquisite features and he couldn't believe it took him so much time to realize her value.

The blonde haired Uzumaki took some glances at the girl in front of him, when she was not busy staying in the dark corners, hiding from everyone, but never in his life let his sky clear eyes truly marvel at her pale milky complexion, beautifully shaped long lashed eyes, luscious dark hair or curvaceous body.

And he liked the feeling of her presence around him. Hinata had a calming effect and her aura screamed innocence and grace and he…liked that. Maybe even like her.

"You know what Hinata…I kind of like…people like you."

"W…What…"

"Hinata…?!"

The lavender eyed girl promptly fainted on the table, startling Naruto on the process. The said boy jumped from his seat, coming right beside her, putting a hand on her forehead, checking for a possible fever. He got a burning from head to toe Hinata, who, not even conscious, was able to withstand his touch on her.

"Man…the Teme was right when he said I am going to kill someone with my lame flirt attempts, one day. Huh?!"

Naruto saw Hinata`s phone vibrate on the table, checking the ID. It wrote Ten Ten. He knew he should not answer, but the girl was unresponsive, and it might have been about Sakura. He flipped the orange phone open, answering the call.

"Ten Ten?"

"…_who the fuck are you? Where is Hinata? Are you a rapist that kidnapped her?! I am going to kill you, you perverted motherfucker…"_

"Hey, hey, calm down, it's me, Naruto!" In all honesty, Naruto was kind of scared of Neji`s ex girlfriend and her spitfire attitude. That girl was crazy as hell. And violent.

"_Naruto?! Why are you with Hinata? And why are you answering her phone? Where is she? Is she with you?"_

"Yeah, she is here. We are…"

"_Oh my God, don't tell me you are in some cheap love hotel, fucking, while things are so seriously, because if I hear you took advantage of her, Naruto, I am going to shove my fists down your…"_

The Uzumaki boy slapped his forehead hard, once, not believing the things coming out from that girl's mouth, patting Hinata`s shoulder once, attempting to wake her up.

He couldn't deal with Ten Ten, even if his very life depended on it. "No! How can you say this? We are in a Pastry Shop, for God`s sake!"

"…_Good. Buy her many sweet things; Hell that girl is able to eat sweets worse than Choji. _

_And make sure you idiot pay for the treat, or else I am going to knock manners down your head, until it would look in the shape of tectonic plates moving. I got news about Sakura. She is fine. Sasori is with her._

_But we have no idea of where they are. Deidara and Sai cannot reach him on the phone. Tell Hina not to worry."_

Naruto felt like someone lifted a boulder from his heart, exhaling deeply. And Hinata started to come to her senses. Finally. "God, this is awesome. Where are you guys?"

"_We are just leaving the cafeteria. I have two more classes. Choji and Lee as well. By the way…where is the Devil's son?"_

"Who? Ah…Teme. I talked to them on the phone and told him to take care of Mei and find Sakura. Why?"

"_Fuck, you should have seen the way he entered the cafeteria and grabbed Mei, going God only knows where…probably Hell. If you see the Devil surfacing and going straight to the metro station and look for a hotel, don't ask why. Although…good thing he came, because he saved me the trouble of punching Mei in the face and get detention. "_

"Fuck…I really do hope he is not going to do something he would regret later." In his mind, Naruto knew Mei deserved whatever Sasuke was going to do, but he didn't want his friend to be involved in dangerous situations and screw up his future for a girl like Mei.

But the way Ten Ten described the situation…He should call him and ask him about how he dealt with the situation. Naruto was not going to delude himself into thinking they were going to meet in math, the raven haired Uchiha probably skipping that class. Sakura as well. And he as well…And Hinata.

}{

"Thank you for everything, Sasori. And tell your friend I thank him again as well."

"Trust me, Sakura. It was my pleasure."

Even since they have left the school, Sasori accompanied Sakura home, but the emerald eyed girl refused to go by his car, so the red headed senior agreed to walk with her, talking about all the things that came to their minds.

Although Sakura wouldn't want the others to find out where she lived, wanting to keep her home far from the problems that bothered her and find there the much needed shelter from the outside world, the pink haired dancer found herself quite enjoying her senior's company.

Not only Sasori was a gentleman, helping her out when she most needed, but he proved to be really wise as well, totally not judging her, going as far as to praise her for her courage and devotion, towards friends she has barely met.

When they arrived in front of Sakura`s home, the emerald eyed girl excused herself for not inviting him inside, telling the red headed guy she and her aunt were still arranging their stuff, so it was kind of a mess. Sasori smirked at her, telling Sakura his home looked like a tomb, having everything thrown aimlessly, and all the creepy arts brushes and pencils decorating every part of his own rooms, from the bathroom to the basement, totally not offended.

In reality, the jadeite eyed dancer knew Tsunade was not home and she didn't find it appropriate to invite and older guy inside, while she was alone. She trusted Sasori, but her logic told her not to venture to such an unknown territory, so she played it safe.

"Really I…everything that happened today…I feel like I have lived a hundred years."

Sakura rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, letting her palm slide to her bare neck, trying to get used to her new hairstyle. She already felt in the verge of tears, but she promised herself she was going to held them until she found herself in her room, alone, with her Teddy Bear.

Sasori let his back rest on the fence, shoving his hands into his pockets, eying Sakura intently.

In all honesty, he found Sakura being a fascinating girl, so mature for her age and so strong, both on the inside and outside and he couldn't help but feel attracted to her.

The red headed artist was not dating anyone for the moment, but the idea of taking his chances with the beautiful emerald eyed new girl did not sound like a bad one.

And it was not the fact that she had people like Ronja watching over her, what made Sasori truly interested to know her better, but Sakura`s own skills and traits. She was nothing like the girls her age, she being extremely sharp, intuitive and even competitive.

The pink haired girl lived quite far from school, so they had time to talk more about each other and Sasori found himself surprised to find out Sakura truly was a dancer, wanted by Xue on the dancing squad, but the girl refrained from telling him the reasons why she was still thinking, saying it was something personal.

And the red headed guy was discrete and didn't pester her into telling him things that bothered her.

"Don't worry about anything Sakura, you are not alone. I am sorry it took me so long to find you. If I would have been there from the very first time…"

"No. This is not your fault. You have done more than enough. If someone is to blame, is my own incompetence and lack of insight on how to properly deal with the situation. What I am worried about, is Hinata."

"I might be able to help you on this one. I have just got a message from Deidara. Your friend is with Naruto. Apparently they are not in school but rather…on a mini date, if you are to believe your crazy friend, with two buns."

Sasori let out a short snort at the sight of Sakura`s widened in amazement eyes, totally surprised at the newfound information, but there was also relief in those incredibly beautiful sparkling emerald eyes of hers.

Sakura put a hand over her chest, exhaling deeply, smiling at the red headed artist. "Thanks God! I was dead worried. Wow, Naruto really had a good timing this time, huh? So he decided not to be a bystander this time and play Superman, dating the beautiful girl. Sweet. I give him credit for it."

"Haha, yeah. Good thing she is not alone. Your friend looks really shy, no offence."

"No, don't worry, I know what you meant, but you know what? This is her own personal charms and she is a cutie that I adore." Sasori found himself trapped at Sakura`s genuine smile, actually not believing how her new hairstyle made her features radiate even more, making her look like a goddess.

She was amazingly gorgeous, hands down and…he kind of had a crush on her. And not on her body solely, because the way her jade eyes bathed in light at the thought of her friend being all right, made her grow even more as a person in his eyes.

Age was not important. Sakura was really mature. And responsible, but she also knew when to be childish. She had the perfect dosage of everything and it was not difficult for anyone to see.

"I am amazed at how deep your insight really is, Sakura. You are nothing like the girls from the school."

Sakura traced her lower lip with the tip of the tongue, moistening her soft pink petals, letting a small smile grace her features, feeling her cheeks slightly redden at the obvious compliment. "Are you trying to flirt with me? Because I might actually believe you."

"Maybe…do you want me to?" Oh, so not only was she beautiful and smart, but the girl was hard to get as well. She was not a whore, that was for certain. Sasori already had his resolve. That girl had to be his.

"Maybe…not. Hehe, don't be sad, I was only joking. Who knows, we have barely met."

"I know. But you have barely met your friends as well. And that did not stop you from caring about them."

Sakura was actually finding the idea of getting to know her senior better quite appealing. Sasori was talented, smart, polite and truly handsome, so he was quite a good catch.

Not only that, but he seemed truly interested in her, either ways he wouldn't have gone as far as to rescue her two times and even call his friends to take care of Ten Ten, Choji and Lee.

Of course, there has always been the possibility of him playing the good guy, only because Xue asked him to do so, but Sakura doubted the beautiful dancer asked him to flirt with her as well.

"Yeah, but caring and dating are two different things. It involves different sorts of emotions."

"Agree. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable. I don't want you to think I am like Sasuke and the others, because I am not. I don't do this to all the girls I encounter."

Sasori unglued his body from the fence, taking some steps towards Sakura, coming right in front of her, his amber eyes resting on her jadeite one. He kept a safe distance to not make her feel embarrassed.

"No, not at all. You are nothing like those brainless baboons, don't worry."

"Then…I suppose you will consider this to be an inoffensive invitation, that you are totally free to refuse if you find it to be a little bit…offending."

Sakura raised a fine eyebrow at Sasori, slightly curious of what would he ask her. "Let`s hear it then."

"I want you to come with me at the upcoming party next week."

Sakura`s garnet glimmering eyes went wide in shock, not quite expecting her red headed senior to invite her to such an event, like they were a couple or something.

But he already told her he as not force her into doing anything she did not want, so maybe he was doing that at a friendly level. She bit her lower lip, titling her head, eying him intently. He seemed serious.

"As in…your what?"

"Whatever you want. We can go as friends if this is what you would like."

At least he was considering her opinion and that was the thing what made Sakura feel comfortable in his presence, because Sasori was giving her space and he was not meddling into her private life, or questioning her choices. "I accept, only if my friends are going to be there as well. And I want us to go platonic…for the moment."

Sasori let out a small smile, nodding once in understanding. Sure, the girl was taking her time, not throwing herself at him, like any other girl would do and he totally appreciated her for having morals. "Then it is a deal."

"Great! I can't wait. But…I hope it is not a party held by people like Mei or something…"

"Absolutely not. It is organized by our arts club. All the seniors were going to be there, as well as some of your classmates and sophomores.

But juniors are welcomed as well. We are not exclusivists…only if it comes to people we detest. You will not have any problems, because me and my friends are going to be there. Your friends as well. And you know us and Ronja."

"Sounds cool. And I can let people admire my new look." Sakura put a hand on her hip, titling her head like a queen, winking at Sasori. Both of them laughed at her expression, enjoying the friendly atmosphere between them.

"You truly should, because you look beautiful. I don't want to look for the bright side of the things, but it truly fits you. And you can trust me on this one, because I am a guy."

"So…if a guy praises my hairstyle…it must be legit then…?"

Sasori shrugged once, totally having fun, liking the way Sakura`s sharp mind worked. She knew how to corner him and tease him at the same time. A rare combination that made her even more attractive. "This is what people say."

"Haha, then I am going to hold you on that one tomorrow morning. If I hear any cruel remark, I am making you responsible."

Sakura was already pulling out her keys, not quite wanting the conversation to end, but she had to run to her room and cry until tomorrow morning. That and do homework. School was trolling her so bad.

"Feel free to do so. Me and my guys are busy with some projects, but maybe we are going to meet at lunch."

"Okay. I guess… I see you around then."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Sakura waited for Sasori to vanish from her field of view, watching his retreating back, palming her cheek, not believing how many things was she able to experience in such a short amount of time. And school has just begun.

Without any further notice, the emerald eyed dancer rushed to her room, not bothering to even remove her shoes, threw her tired body on her large bed, burying her face into the silky mattress, letting the burning tears that were pricking at the corner of her jadeite eyes cascade on her cheeks and bet sheet, crying until she felt she had no more water into her body, totally exhausted.

Not only that, but the very idea of meeting anyone the next day and withstand their rude and arrogant stares, probably aware of the fact that Mei has basically made a fool of her in the restroom, was dreading her.

Sakura did not want to ever get away from her room, feeling totally paralyzed at the idea of facing what the future has reserved for her.

How was she expecting to face Ronja or worse, audition for the dancing team, when she couldn't even hold her ground in front of a pathetic group of cheerleaders? If she couldn't even properly face those girls, how was she expecting to face a full audience on the stage then?

When Sakura felt her glistening damp emerald eyes empty of any trace of salty liquid, she headed to the large mirror in her room, facing her new appearance, letting the cold judge to give her the verdict. Sasori has been right though. She looked different with that stylish new short hairstyle, actually finding it being more appropriate for her.

Maybe it was a sign to let the past go away and start anew, like Tsunade has told her. She had six years of suffering imprinted in her once long tresses, so maybe cutting them down, represented a new stage in her life.

The pink haired girl slipped a hand on her pocket and turned on her phone, navigating through her list of contacts, finding the number she was looking for. She dialed the ID, the said person answering her on the second call.

"_Sakura, honey, what is the matter? Are your classes over already?"_

"Aunty…yeah actually…something happened and I kind of ditched the last two classes."

"…_Oh My God, dear, are you hurt? Does your tummy hurt? Come to me and let me do a check up on you!"_

"No, no it is nothing like this, I am totally fine aunty, don't worry." Sakura felt like wanting to cry again at the worried tone in Tsunade`s voice.

She felt bad for bothering her already too busy aunt with her problems, but at that moment, the pink haired girl felt so alone and she didn't know what to do or who to call.

She did not want to bother her friends with her problems, because she knew they had classes, although she intended to text Ten Ten and let her know she was fine. It was the last thing she could do to prevent the said girl from beating the hell out of Mei.

"_Are you sure? You can come to me if you feel like it and then we are going to plot revenge on whoever has wronged you in any way."_

Although the invitation did not sound bad at all, Sakura knew she had things to do at home as well. Tsunade was doing her best to raise her and work at the same time, so she didn't want to be a burden for the surgeon. "Yeah. Thanks. I wanted to know when are you coming home."

"_Dear I am sorry, I forgot to tell you this, but I am supposed to take a nigh shaft today so I am going to be home tomorrow morning. You have food in the fridge."_

"I see."

"_I am sorry honey, I know you don't like to be home alone. I promise I will do my best to make it up to you. How about tomorrow night, we order pizza and all that unhealthy killer soda you kids drink and watch a really good horror movie, until we won't be able to sleep without the lights on anymore?"_

"It sounds like something you do on Halloween night aunty."

"_Neah…this Halloween, I am going to make sure we totally blend with the others. You can start looking for a good costume, a party and a hot guy to accompany you."_

"Actually…one of the seniors that came to our rescue yesterday helped me out today as well and he invited me to a party the next week. I accepted."

"_Whoooo….gossip. I love this things. It is a deal then. Tomorrow I want to write a novel out of your romance."_

"Haha, aunty you truly are something."

"_I know! This is why you love me!"_

"I love you aunty Tsunade, really much! I am sending you virtual hugs."

"_I love you too honey. Oh, I have to go. It seems I have an emergency. I am calling you later to check on you Sakura."_

"`kay. Bye aunty, good luck."

"_You too honey. Love you." _

Sakura couldn't have felt more grateful for such a wonderful relative that always had the rights words to cease away her pain. She took a napkin from her desk, to wipe away some dew drops of tears that adorned her reddened damp cheek, texting her friend.

"I am sorry for making you guys worry. I am home, safe and…with a new hairstyle. Sasori took care of me. Where is Hinata?"

Twenty minutes later, Sakura found herself in the kitchen, trying in vain to eat something, dead worried.

She got no reply from Ten Ten whatsoever and she knew the girl didn't run out of battery or going as far as to pay attention to the classes. She knew her friend. The chocolate eyed girl had allergy to learning in general or paying attention to what the teacher said.

The jadeite eyed girl stood up and started to peace through her living room, fidgeting with her phone, biting her lower lip, feeling suffocated. She had to make sure her friends were safe and nothing bad happened and more that that, she wanted details about how anyone reacted to what Mei did.

Actually, she wouldn't lie to herself. It there was something that truly interested Sakura in the story, was to hear about Sasuke`s reaction, that, if he had any to begin with.

Was he still a bystander, laughing at her misfortune, or was he showing another face of his too complex character, for the world to see?

That reminded her…the pink haired girl slipped a hand into her back pocket and scanned the content of the messages she and the midnight haired Uchiha sent to each other in biology, silently asking herself if she truly wanted to meet him like he requested.

"Sasuke…" She couldn't help but think that maybe she, arguing with him like they always seem to do, would have had any sort of calming effect towards her, akin to what Sasori made her feel and Sakura felt like kicking her head with a baseball bat in her stupid head, for comparing the two boys, that were different from every point of view.

For her, Sasuke was…

Knock! Knock!

Sakura`s thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock of her front door, making her stop moving her legs aimlessly through her home, heading to the door, slightly surprised that someone actually knew her address. And when she truly opened the door, Sakura found herself pulled in a tight bear hug, by the one and only Ten Ten, who did not answer her calls, making her stumble two steps back, feeling the air getting knocked out of her lungs. Choji, Lee and Hinata followed the chestnut eyed girl inside the house, staying glued to her doorstep.

"Fuck girl, you scared us shitless!"

And in that moment, Sakura realized how truly great her friends really were, for ditching their classes to come and personally check on her.

Maybe Sasori was right and she truly was not that alone in the world anymore, getting so much support she was certain she did not deserve.

And the jadeite eyed girl still had Sasuke`s note in her hand…

}{

**Author`s Note: **_So, I know I know, I didn't make Sasuke punch the living daylights out of Mei, like she would have deserved, but I wanted it to not be so cliché…I don't know if it came out as interesting or good but…yeah. I did it for a change in scenery._

_I like the idea of Hinata and Naruto developing such a strong relationship, because they can totally get together and understand each other. _

_I can totally imagine Hidan as a hairstylist, you know, with his obsession over cutting things with the scythe. And it was not like I could have had him using that in my story, though it would have make him look badass;)_

_Oh yeah…by the way, I know some of you wonder about my other story as well. I am working on that one as well, but I will say that I am officially in my last year of University and my time has been cut short. So expect the updates to not be so quick like they were. Summer holiday is over:( _

_Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter as well. Many thanks to all the reviews and for taking time to read and follow my story._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Just how many tears pricking at the corner of her jadeite shimmering eyes were those amazing people she befriended, able to wipe away with a mere warm embrace or a meaningful thought about her silently suffering heart, because Sakura long lost count of all the moments her new gang came to her rescue since she has started her new life in another country.

The pink haired girl's trembling in emotion hands found their way to her chestnut eyed friend's shoulders, returning her bear hug, with the same feverous amiability and devotion Ten Ten was portraying through her gesture, silently letting her know their presence in her home was more than welcome, but truly surprising and unexpected.

Sakura let a small, delicate grateful smile complement her beautiful features, giggling at her friends antics, letting her emerald eyes cast on the small audience staying glued to her door, almost afraid to take the necessary steps in and join their bolder friend, into explaining themselves.

And he could clearly see Hinata`s guilty lavender eyes shame at the thought of foolishly abandoning her friend, when she most needed, albeit it was not a situation any would have handled better in her place.

"Guys…God…what are you doing in here? Don't you have classes anymore?"

It was not that Sakura felt affronted at Lee, Choji, Hinata and Ten Ten`s sudden choice of visiting her, probably worrying themselves into thinking she was going to procrastinate herself from facing the people putting her into so much trouble, on the contrary, the relief their innocent action brought upon her troubled conscience, made the jadeite eyed girl realized how lucky she was to have found such amazing people.

But she was surprised to find them at her doorsteps, with such a great resolve to try and alleviate her internal turmoil, as best as they could, each of them in his own unique way, and Sakura started to feel liable at the reflection of they skipping classes, so concerned for her well being.

"Who cares about that? School is going to haunt me in my grave as well anyways, so why the rush to learn useless things? I am saving my soul while I still can."

Ten Ten pulled apart just to give her pink haired friend enough room to lessen the burning sensation on her lungs, at the lack of oxygen, but not removing her hands from her friend's lean shoulders, eying her in amazement, with both her chestnut eyes shot open like plates and lips pursed in a stunned manner, like she was seeing the emerald eyed dancer for the first time, after ten years.

"Haha, don't say such things Ten Ten, school is fun…when bad things don't happen…ok that had no logic whatsoever, I admit, but I am trying my best to say something smart to you people, so show some understanding here."

Sakura traced the tip of her tongue over her dried of so much shed in anger tears lower lip, moistening the soft skin, smiling genuinely at the crowd of unresponsive people.

She knew exactly what crossed their minds at the sight of her dramatically changed appearance, and suddenly Sakura found herself questioning the outcome of Hidan`s creation, founding herself want to judge the new hairstyle and aura, through her friend's judging eyes.

They were debating into expressing how bad they felt for her to have encountered such an unfortunate event on her first week, or just act like the mature persons they were aspiring to become in the future and let it go with the flow, laughing alongside with her, at some people's ridiculous attempts to play on their stupid whims.

"Wow…I mean…wow! Scratch that…make that wow triple, like that cheeseburger they serve on the cafeteria on Thursday, because fucking Hell girl…you are so damn HOT!"

Ten Ten`s demonstrative personality was slowly but surely placing reassurance back into Sakura`s heart, with her audacious remarks, making her blush at the thought of if her friends ogling her, the very thought of her classmates doing the same the next day placing her right on Hinata`s side, on the contest for the one who would be able to skillfully make her presence unnoticed in the other people's eyes.

"I agree with my rude and totally unmannered friend of mine here, my Cherry Blossom. You are a lotus that has bloomed into the most exquisite flower our dear high school has ever faced." To prove his point, Rock Lee raised his thumb into the most honest appreciative way possible, expressing his undying admiration at the girl`s obvious beauty and elegance.

Choji, who was busy carrying out three shopping bags nodded energetically once, totally agreeing with what his friends were envisioning in that moment, finding the emerald eyed girl looking like the delicate cherry blossom encrypted into her fitting name, the new look totally mirroring her inner alluring self, projected on the outside, perfecting her Goddess features.

"You look very good Sakura. In the past and now, you have always been beautiful."

Sakura, visibly overwhelmed into a pool of kind words coming from her friends, knowing that she could always trust their words into speaking the truth, used the back of her hand to wipe out a small drop of salty liquid that broke away from the pits of her emerald emotional orbs, letting her body free from Ten Ten`s embrace, approaching a smiling softly at her Choji and help him carry the heavy bags on the kitchen and place them on the small table, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You guys…I just…you are too amazing for a person like me really. You skipped classes and you came here to feed my poor stomach. I am not going to survive with solely my aunt`s roast chicken crisp."

Sakura took her time into pulling out the food her friends bought, with Choji coming to her rescue, placing a small food container into her arms, making the pink haired girl curl a delicate eyebrow up at him, questioning his resolve.

"This is from my mother. I called her and told her what happened to you, so she told me she would cook something to make you feel better. It is her miraculous mood lifting secret recipe."

"Really? She did that for me? Because I must totally warn you, I can be an emotional wreck when I put my mind into it and I have experience into grieving like an onion."

Sakura opened the plastic recipient carefully, feeling the secret food still warm under her palms, the distinctive smell of the home made cuisine melting her insides, and the rose short haired girl swore her verdant golden irises squirmed in bliss at the sight of the tasty mouthwatering looking brownies unfolded for her orbs to devour. She snapped her head to her friend, leaning in and used her available hand to embrace him dearly, the said boy returning her gesture, visibly moved by his surprise.

"Thank you so much Choji, this looks more than delicious! I am going to become an addict in no time, I am sure of it."

"No problem. She said you can always come to our house and have more if you want."

"He isn't lying girl, I always go there and raid Choji`s kitchen, when my mom cooks dead bodies for lunch. By the way, tell me you have a decent DVD player or else I am going to sue you for being the only teenager living on my grandma's age."

Ten Ten was already in the living room, making herself comfortable into roaming through Sakura`s DVD collection, finding the modern DVD player at his rightful place, under the large flat screen TV, smirking knowingly.

The emerald eyed girl didn't bother with her attitude, because she knew all too well the chocolate eyed girl's attitude, finding her jealous at the said girl's carefree demeanor , feeling their friendship getting stronger. She smiled at that thought.

That until she felt a pair of small, pale hands tentatively encircling her tiny waist, almost like afraid not to break her, like she was a crystal fragile glass, pressing her slightly shorter body against Sakura`s, almost sobbing and damping the oversized shirt she threw on her tired body the moment she exited the bathroom.

"I…I am s…sorry for everything…I w…wanted to…b…but I was too…weak…" Hinata thought her heart was pierced by billion sharp icicles at the sight of her emerald eyed friend's more than obvious washed in tears face, her features glowing with her new short hairstyle, revealing the distress the girl was feeling in the moment she and her small gang appeared in her door steps.

The lavender eyed girl was very observant when it came to the other people's distress and emotional turmoil, able to read beneath their apparently calm surface, like she did in that moment, feeling the pink haired girl's troubled inner pulsating in frustration and mistrust in her own judgment.

Sakura was blaming the situation on her lack of experience and intelligence in dealing with the unexpected, and Hinata was able to see right through her.

Not only that, but the pale eyed crying in shame girl was not able to rise her stare in the direction of the glimmering emerald eyes, feeling herself totally not honorable enough to share such an amazing commitment with her friend, totally unworthy of considering herself a special person into Sakura`s life.

The pink haired girl did something only a relative or a dear old friend would have done in her place, totally not bothered to stand up for someone she deemed important, going as far as to tell her to leave the restroom and not witness such a disturbing even, as if Hinata`s heart would not deserve to be tainted by such occurrences, when in reality, the lavender eyed shy Hyuga considered her friend to be the guardian angel.

She was pure and she valued the most powerful emotions for a human being: devotion, friendship, commitment, bonds, caring and love.

"Hinata, I swear that if you will ever feel guilty about something so stupid that doesn't even deserves a word spoken into this sacred room full of the unhealthy tasty food I am going to stuff my face with in the upcoming moments, I am going to tell Naruto you are into women and not to waste time on you, because you only use him as a cover. Be aware, because Ten Ten`s insanity got me too, so I have it in me to do it."

Sakura turned around to face a very distressed Hinata, her jadeite eyes softened at the sight of the culpability washing away her pale irises, able to understand why her friend was bathing in the impression of weakness and inability to be of use.

But it was stupid of her to think like that and the pink haired girl couldn't help but pull her friend into a tight, knowing embrace, stroking her back gently, feeling the girl's arms constrict around her back, with a force that was probably coming from all the feelings of regret and unshed apologies that wouldn't leave her trembling lips.

"Y..You don't have t…to say that…it…it was my fault…I am so w…weak and I was not able t…to defend you…but you came and suffered in my place…"

"No, don't put it that way Hinata, because there is no victim in here and you know why? Because I understand such is life. In order to grow, one need to fall first and learn how to properly spread his wings and fly, as you told me back to the beach. How would you be able to rise on the sky if you are already there, living under the false pretense of safety?"

Inwardly, Sakura knew her friend understood her silent message. The jadeite eyed girl was not talking solely about her, but for her friend as well. She knew that deep inside, Hinata was not a weak person, because her ability to see the goodness in people and reach their hearts made her strong.

Much stronger than Sakura herself. The pink haired girl did not possess such a trait to read into the other's characters and that was precisely the reason why she had so many contradicting feelings dancing into every heartbeat, with every breath she took in the direction of the people she came across with.

Sasuke being no exception. And that was the reason why she was not throwing his note to the garbage, like anyone in her place would do.

Hinata pulled her chin away from Sakura`s shoulder, sobbing once and gaining the courage to hopefully let her stare connect to the pair of forest green ones, that were full of warmth and pure honest.

Sakura was not just throwing smartass retorts at her. Her dancer friend was hundred percent honest in her speech and that made Hinata happy for finding such an amazing person as her friend.

"Y…you are amazing, Sakura. E…Everyone can see it…a…and I…I know you don't want to hear this f…from me…I have no right to tell you such words b…but you l…look amazing. Beautiful."

"Aww you are too cute Hinata really!" Sakura couldn't help but hug the lavender blushing madly eyed girl, hugging her in a sister like way, feeling already invigorated by the amazing people populating her home.

"I want to kidnap you and place you in my room, instead of my Teddy Bear. I swear you make me calm down so much, thank you. This…I needed this."

"So much youthful display of undying friendship is making my youthful heart beat faster at the sight of the two of my best friends exchanging such astute words. I feel deeply moved."

Lee was having anime tears in his eyes, brushing his finger under his thick eyelashes to remove a salty offending drop that was clouding his vision, at the sight of the two girls assuring one another their help in such troublesome situations.

"Lee…I swear your speech and overuse of that horrid gay word is even more disturbing than my economy teacher and his habit of shoving his pen down his nostrils. And this speaks volumes, because he is hairy as a baboon too. So can you guys just come here already? I`m hungry and I hear the popcorn and Cola calling my name!"

Ten Ten unzipped her schoolbag and pulled away a DVD she and the others had prepared especially for such sad events, taking five pillows from Sakura`s sofa and placing them on the carpet, in front of the TV, like they were going to have a pajama party.

"Haha yeah, I wanted to ask you this for a while Lee, but I didn't want to offend you. Why the word youthful? Not that I find it disturbing in the very first place, like Ten Ten here…"

Sakura raised her hands in defense, eying Lee playfully, offering to help him into bringing the bottles of juice into the living room, the said boy blatantly refusing to let a lady carry such weights.

And the pink haired dancer marveled at the sight of his strength. In fact, if she was to be honest, Lee did not have a marvelous face that turned heads, like Sasuke or the arts club, but he had quite a lean and toned body, totally betraying his many hours of practice. He was in a really good shape that was for certain.

"Because we are at the age of innocence and our hearts are full of hopes and trust in the future, full of dreams and accomplishments and our youths are the ones to guide our lion hearts through all the difficulties we are going to face in the upcoming future, giving us the power to succeed."

Lee placed the bottles of juice on the coffee table, turning his head to let a blinding smile grace Sakura`s giggling face. The dark haired boy in front of her was such a gentleman weirdo that it was almost too priceless to not have such people around.

He was chivalrous and an ardent defender of the human values and morals, and Sakura was aware that someday, a very special girl was going to take her time and discover his beautiful soul and praise it like he deserved it.

Ten Ten was having a sharp eyebrow rose in his direction and a scowl on her face, looking like she was thorn between beating him to a pulp or just write a note to the mental hospital to ask them if they were short of patients.

"Stop saying such things, because you are going to win us the first prize for the weirdoes of the century! Innocence my ass…speak for yourself you frustrated virgin."

"C`mon Ten, don't be so mean, I find Lee`s words really meaningful you know?" Sakura came after Lee in the room Ten Ten was occupying, she too sitting down beside her chestnut eyed crazy friend, dropping her body on one of the pillows, placing a towel on her lap and stuffing her face with Choji`s brownies, then pouring herself a glass of juice.

Ten Ten stole a cake, eying her friend intently. Sakura had a thinking look on her face and it had nothing to do with Mei and the disturbing incident.

"Pf…yeah…meaningful if you are a monk or a sage. Life means sin honey, don't forget. Besides, we have already established you are walking in between the good and dark side, Sakura."

Hinata, Choji and Lee could have cured her soul or intoxicate her with their innocence, but when it came to boys and relationships, Ten Ten was the Guru of the gang, so folding her arms over her chest, the chestnut eyed girl let her gaze fell on Sakura`s back pocket, eying the tossed piece of paper intently.

"…are you looking at my ass? Because that would be weird." Sakura turned her head over her shoulder, bumping Ten Ten`s shoulder with her own, playfully, making the girl snort at her antics, a pout on her face. And the fact that her mouth was full of the tasty cakes was making her head look like Duffy Duck`s.

"No. I am looking at the incriminating evidence." Ten Ten used her pinky to point at the note that threatened to escape Sakura`s pocket, pinning her emerald eyes with a glance that almost dared her to deny the facts.

And the pink haired girl knew that when it came to such sensitive topics as boys, nothing could have escaped her friend`s vigilance.

Silently, the dancer started to feel what kind of topics she was comfortable to discuss with each individual from her circle of friends, finding Ten Ten as being a blessing among them, because she couldn't have imagined herself in the situation of sharing such things with Hinata.

She was too innocent and it was not like Sakura had the mentality of a saint as well. She too wanted to experience a real kiss and why not, engage in a more heated activity with a guy she liked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sakura took another bite of the brownie, totally ignoring the chocolate eyed girl, looking at the screen in front of her, not quite understanding what the title of "friendship is insane, but we don't want to stay sane" flashing her emerald eyes, looking like Ten Ten put a video on her DVD player, putting it on pause, probably waiting for all the gang to gather around.

A quick peek into the kitchen told her Hinata was stuffing popcorn in the microwave, Choji was carrying more unhealthy food from the shopping bag to them, into the kitchen, taking some plastic glasses and bowls to fill them up with peanuts and chips, taking a seat beside Lee, who was busy pouring him juice, giving Hinata indications over how much should she let the popcorn inside the electronic device, not to burn it down…that or her kitchen.

"Then let me enlighten you dear: what happened between you and Sasori today?"

"Nothing…he just took me to the nursery, introduced me to your male counterpart Hidan, who cut my hair, then he accompanied me home. We talked."

"About what? Hidan? Deidara thinks we are a good mach. He said he is going to introduce me to him. Did you know the guy sleeps with a scythe above his bed? How cool is that?"

Ten Ten`s eyes glowed mischievously at the pink haired girl, who did the cross symbol with her fingers in the direction of a laughing Ten Ten. Those people together meant Hell unleashed over the mortals.

"About nothing important. He told me some things about him and his friends. And he asked me about mine…"

"Aha, so he wants to fuck you, but he tries to actually look interested in you. Nice. Mature."

Sakura felt blood rush to her cheeks, shaking her head in disbelief. Leave it to Ten Ten to always point at her virgin state and lack of experience in the boys dep[artment, making it sound like the red headed senior had dark intentions to begin with.

"You are exaggerating. He was very gallant to begin with, totally not crossing the line, like some other people do. I like his attitude. And for your information, he invited me to be his company next week at some party, held by some senior I didn't bother to ask the name of."

"So…I see the guy doesn't waste time, huh? Interesting. I know that party. Some messages regarding that shitty event disturbed my inbox as well. And? Are you going to go?"

"Yeah. But I told him we are going as friends and under the condition of taking you guys as well."

"Pff…like the third wheel. What did he say? Oh let me guess…something along the lines of…he is willing to wait until you feel ready to suck faces with him and ride him in the janitor's closet, like the gentleman he is."

Ten Ten shifted her body to make place for Hinata to seat in between her and Lee, the said girl placing three bowls of popcorn on the coffee table, silently listening to her friends` conversation.

Sakura slapped her forehead in disbelief, letting her hand slide dramatically down her jaw, at the words coming from Ten Ten`s mouth. Why was her friend imagining such horrible scenarios regarding Sasori?

"Why are you so against us anyways? Don't tell me you are jealous, cos if you want, I don't mind leaving him to you, you know?"

"Bingo! First you say the word _us_, then you openly admit you would give him up if I were to like him, which I don't because if he is a natural red headed, then I don't want to imagine a dick looking like Santa`s gift bag. Besides, I have nothing against those guys. I have something against you not being honest with yourself."

Of course Ten Ten knew exactly what was bothering her friend, when it came to the boys topic and it had raven spikes and onyx eyes. It was so blatantly obvious that Sakura was more attracted to Sasuke than Sasori, that made the chocolate eyed girl take the girl by the hand, shove her into her car and discharge her at school, straight into Sasuke`s locker, until he was going to find her tomorrow morning, as a welcome gift.

Maybe put a red ribbon around her beck as well. And a pair of red lace thong to go better with the picture she had in mind. Ten Ten was a major pervert, she was aware.

"I don't understand what you are talking about, Ten and judging by your last statement, I don't think I even want to find out. Gosh your mind is full of dirty thoughts."

"C'mon Sakura, you are perfectly aware of what I am talking about. You don't like Sasori, you only like the idea of being with what looks like the girl's ideal boyfriend, what he probably is for all I care. What you truly like, is the opposite of such guys.

You girl, are walking on the danger zone. And that means Sasuke. And I bet you all the left brownies that that note is from our major manwhore friend, who is present in your thoughts. Like Ronja`s note: you cannot throw both of them away, because they are part of your heart. You _want_ it. What they can give you."

Only when Sakura`s jaw hit the floor, blinking slowly, as if to make sure her hearing was not deceiving her in the very first place, like if her mouth was agape, she was able to fully comprehend what Ten Ten told her, has she observed that the room went silent and all her friends were intently listening to the conversation.

Of course such topics were girls` favorite ones, but Choji and Lee were guys and their advices were helpful, after all, who would understand how a guy thought better than another from the male of the species? Beside, they were all friends after all and such topics were unavoidable at their age.

"No, you are wrong. I know what you want to say, but the only thing that attracts me to Sasuke is his looks, nothing more. He is nothing like Sasori."

"Give me that note." Ten Ten wouldn't have it. She knew Sakura was trying to be the mature reasonable girl she was, totally trying to deny her feelings, but she could have only fool herself and the rest of the universe.

The reason why the chestnut eyed girl was able to understand the pink haired dancer was because she too was attracted by a guy with a similar demeanor the onyx eyed Uchiha`s one, having a vast experience in that field.

Sakura bit her lower lip, letting her emerald eyes hit an aimless spot behind her, munching the last brownie, looking like she was debating into letting them know about such a private conversation.

Inwardly, she would have liked to only show it to Ten Ten, the girl probably understanding her better than the rest, but they were all her friends, so she did not want them to feel outcasts.

They were already having that status at school to last for a lifetime. She slipped her hand on the pocket, pulling out the folded piece of paper, handing it to an expectant Ten Ten, the said girl unfolding her rapidly, scanning the content, smirking at what she saw, nodding once as if confirming her suspicion. Of course, she was right. Anybody could have seen it.

"Whoa…this is the smartest written rendezvous I have ever seen in my life. And Neji came under my balcony, singing the chorus of a stupid cheesy r&b song he was obsessed with, to invite me to the club."

"I wouldn't call it smart. We were just…I don't know what the hell we were doing, he is confusing and it bothers me."

Sakura had a funny sensation of being lightheaded, the fluttering in the form of million butterflies surging from the pits of her stomach whenever the topic Sasuke was brought up, totally not understanding why was she feeling like that towards the onyx eyed Uchiha, the sensation alien when she encountered other guys, like Sasori.

"Flirting, duh! Girl I swear you are the smartest person around, but when it comes to you, you are totally oblivious at such things. Everyone with a functional neuron is able to see you like him. And fuck if that arrogant Uchiha slut doesn't feel that way as well."

"I don't know why would you encourage me to be with him Ten. He is the leader of the gang that picks on us. Is this right?"

The chocolate eyed girl shrugged once, fisting her hand into the bowl of butter flavored popcorn, taking as much as her mouth could have endured, passing it to Hinata, like they were watching a soap opera in progress.

Well, Sakura`s life was already looking like a Latino show, only the leading male was not bearing the glorious name of Jose Armando, but Sasuke Uchiha.

"Who are we to tell you who to like anyways? As if that is something you can choose based on logics. What I cannot stand is the idea of you trying to lie to yourself and do the stupidest mistake I have seen happening to many other girls."

"What mistake? Lee, pass me that popcorn too, it goes well with the chocolate taste of brownies. Choji, if your mom opens a pastry shop in the upcoming years, I am going to put a tent in front and be the first one to catch the best cakes in the morning." Sakura licked the remaining cocoa powder off her digits, letting the taste wash her insides in delight. Chocolate. A girl's best friend from the beginning of history.

"To hook up with the guy everyone would like to see you with, but lusting after another. As simple as that. Trust me when I say it is not going to work, honey."

Ten Ten poured herself another glass of juice, treating her addiction to the unhealthy sugar loaded beverages, turning her chestnut eyes to the emerald pair that were eying her intently, as if searching for a trace of hesitance on them, finding none.

The girl was dead serious. "I am talking from experience. When I broke up with Neji, I jumped the first available guy just to try and erase him from my mind and I can say it was a total disaster."

The chestnut eyed girl made a brief pause, facing the edge of the coffee table, with both hands pulling her small bangs backwards, almost like she was living the same experience once again, visibly affected. She was not smirking, her features were not ironic or uninterested, she was completely serious.

"Disaster? As in…you couldn't forget him?" Sakura had a fine eyebrow raised at her friend, silently feeling bad for asking such disturbing for her friends question, but she had to know. Deep inside, the emerald eyed dancer was well aware of the same fate expecting her in the future, if she were to let her heart dictate her who to choose.

"…I tried you know? Tried to date someone else as in truly dating…like holding hands, kissing, making out, parading in front of the others to let them know you are not available…but he was there tattooed into my fucking mind and it became impossible for me to ignore it anymore.

You know…when you sleep with someone else and think about your previous ex? I mean of course you don't, because girl, you are totally a virgin, but I am telling you that I felt like a slut. I am not a saint, but even I felt a constricting feeling down my chest, which told me how stupid I was.

When Neji found out I had another boyfriend after two days we broke up, he was always cornering me wherever I went and call me names, being in hysterics and accusing me of cheating on him while we were dating as well.

The guy I was with was a senior at that time, so thanks God he graduated and left, because he and Neji were constantly fighting or cursing one another, whatever chance they got.

That was the moment I left Neji`s gang as well, so the other sluts were calling me a slut…oh the sweet irony. I was not able to date someone else ever since, only had one night stands from times to times, with guys that only looked for a little fun, like me."

Ten Ten did not need to hide from her friends, because when she befriended Hinata, Rock Lee and Choji, they accepted her, with her past mistakes and did not judge her, for the chocolate eyed girl was eternally grateful for that.

But the reason why she was sharing it with her new friend was simple: not allow her to be just as hurt. Deep down Ten Ten knew that part of her nightmares, were related to her broken heart.

"I am sorry to hear that Ten, I didn't know." Sakura put a hand on Ten Ten`s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze, apologetically. The emerald eyed girl was not stupid, for she understood exactly what her friend was trying to tell her and she was right. That was one got when hanging with such dangerous people. Either you were part of their world, or against it.

Blending in with them was not an option. And secretly Sakura asked wondered if there was another way, in between the two extremes, for all of them to get along and break the prejudice barrier.

"Well thanks but I will be honest with you Sakura: I don't regret having been with Neji.

Sure, there were moments we were fighting and arguing, you know, we have the same character and so, but it was also fun, and passionate and wild and he made me feel carefree and…special. Yuck, forget you have heard that coming from my mouth, I gotta go and check up my mind."

"Ten, you don't have to tell me if you don't want but…why did you broke up with Neji?"

Sakura did not miss the way her friend's always heated glance softened at the memory of whatever it might have happened between them, avoiding her jadeite curious orbs on purpose, eying a faraway point over the pink haired girl's shoulder, furrowing her brows.

And the other friends in the room fell silent as well, probably aware of a dramatic story threatening to come, having the same sympathetic expression on their faces.

Hinata bit her lower lip, letting her pale eyes rest on Ten Ten`s turned from her profile, she, being well aware of what happened, because it was the Hyuga heiress the one to show her face at the cognac eyed girl's doorstep in that night, crying along with her and providing support. Their bond strengthened ever since.

"It happened when me, him and the others were attending a party to celebrate some shit I don't bother to remember, nor was it important, because what truly mattered were two facts: one being my birthday and the other, our first one month together anniversary whatever.

You know that crappy couple stuff stupid people do, like celebrating a minute passed from their first kiss, a month together, a day since they had sex….you name it.

There was an orgy there, basically everyone from the sophomores to seniors were there, stuffed in that huge villa, that belonged to a seniors from the basketball team and we were all basically making out or doing it in all the available places.

Alcohol, money, drugs, wild teenagers you know…that kind of party your parents would never allow to even dream about going to and one that make your neighbors crawl in fear.

I remember it clearly Sakura…me and Neji were tipsy from Tequila, lying somewhere on a sun lounger, in the proximity of the Jacuzzi, intently engaged in a make out session, without a care in the world.

Call it intuition or whatever superstition comes to your mind but, suddenly I had the urge to go and bring us some more drinks, so when he grabbed the hem of my top and try to undress me, I stopped his hand, got off him and told him to wait for me because I have a little surprise for him.

I crashed my mouth on him once more, to prove my point, because we didn't kiss…I wouldn't call our way of basically eating each other kissing, but it was ok. We both enjoyed our wild natures so he nodded once, smirked at me and let me go.

I remember stumbling to the kitchen, tripping on whoever was in my way, my vision clouded and my mind dizzy, in search for Gin, rum, chocolate cream and orange juice, to prepare ourselves some fancy cocktails I knew me and him enjoyed.

And when I got to the kitchen counter to look for glasses, there was a guy lying on the floor, looking unconscious, with his arms and legs bent in an awkward position.

Now I have witnessed many shitfaced people, but there was something weird about him…I rounded the chairs and approached him, squeezing his shoulders to no avail. He was on his tummy, face planted on the floor.

I rolled his body to face me, maybe a little too harsh, but I was intoxicated and I swear I have never felt such a dread taking over my body."

Ten Ten`s hands started to shake and she was wetting her lips constantly, blinking rapidly as if doing her best not to cry, visibly affected by the memory she was recalling.

Sakura took her hand in between her own, placing them gently on her lap, afraid of what was to come. From the way the chestnut eyed girl's body language betrayed unshed horrors, it couldn't have been something trivial to make her react that way. Suddenly, the emerald eyed dancer was not sure she wanted to hear the end of the story.

Ten Ten inhaled deeply once, resuming her story, still not facing Sakura as in afraid she was going to lose the train of her thoughts if she did so.

That was not a comfortable topic for her to discuss, because no matter how much the experience strengthen her inner, she was young and such things tend to stick to a living for a long time, maybe never ceasing from the memory.

"He looked pale, sick and there was blood emerging from his nose, like someone has punched him, but I looked for any sign of a fight and found none. I shook his shoulders once again and he was mumbling something I didn't understand, looking like he was going to die in every moment.

I didn't have medical knowledge and I knew I should have called the ambulance, but I was stupid enough to think he was high and had such a reaction to whatever drug he has ingested, so instead, I raised his almost unresponsive body from the floor, slipped my hand around his torso and I marveled at how light his body felt for a guy, but managed to somehow exit the house and go into the parking lot.

I shoved him on the back seat and basically flew to the hospital, where I spent my whole fucking night, on my birthday, not returning to the party until the next day. And I run out of phone battery to call him as well.

I was tipsy, tired, my head was hurting like a bitch and I fell asleep on the hospital chair, with the nurses and doctors going in and out of the ER, but no one bothered to tell me anything, just making me wait there in case they needed contacts.

The guy did not have any documents to identify himself and I didn't know who he was either.

I was a mess in the morning, when one doctor came from the ER and asked me if I am a relative of his. I said no, but of course I asked him about what was wrong with him.

The doctor shook his head and told me that the guy was suffering from leukemia and…he was dead. They could do nothing to save him."

Sakura`s jaw hit the floor, suddenly feeling her problems being as insignificant as a mere flu. What Ten Ten has confessed was huge. She almost imagined the outcome if she and Neji have broke up the next day, totally not knowing what to say.

"Ten Ten…I am so sorry girl."

She gave a light squeeze at the girl's hands, feeling her reciprocate her movements, letting Sakura know she was trying in vain to put the memory in the past where it belonged and move on and it was in that moment when the jadeite eyed dancer realized how many similar to hers stories were crossing paths with her own, coming from people she never met or recently met, their worlds colliding.

Everyone was united through their sadness. They got closer through pain. Sakura was able to understand her friend because she understood her pain.

Ten Ten took a bag of potato and cheese chips, shrugging twice, like she wanted to delude herself that it was not such a big deal.

Sakura was stunned to see her friend being so unfaltering in her life, even though she was crazy and carefree, because the emerald eyed dancer was able to see determination under her façade and she was jealous on her courage to take the necessary steps forward and move on.

"Well don't be. The only one to feel sorry for something is that Hyuga bastard. The following weeks were hell and you know why? Because the motherfucker has been announced by Suigetsu who saw me walking with that guy to my car, that I, his girlfriend, left with a random guy and spent the night with him, totally not bothering to call him.

He was constantly mocking me, picking on me, even going as far as to spread the rumors among the other students that I cheated on him with half of the people there and next thing you know, I saw him making out with Amy in the same house the following day. You know, the party lasted for the whole weekend. And he didn't even bother to look out for me, totally not trusting me at all."

"B...But this is ridiculous Ten! Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Sakura couldn't explain the surge of hatred washing through her system at the thought of the popular gang being such bastards, to the point they were throwing rude remarks to a person that had such an unfortunate experience, totally not bothering into listening to her side of the story.

The mere thought of Sasuke being just as dumb and superficial as the others, tore Sakura`s soul in half. If he was anything like Neji, then she would have to put a distance between them, while there was still time. The emerald eyed girl swore she was not going to make the same mistake as her friend.

"Why bother? If he didn't trust me from the very first time, then he doesn't deserve me. Instead of screaming at me and calling me a slut in front of the whole freaking school, he could have asked me for an explanation.

But the jerk showed me exactly how much was I worth in his eyes, when he basically smirked at me arrogantly, told me I was just a fuck toy he could replace and started sucking faces with that hoe Amy, going as far as to slip a hand down her panties in front of me, stroking her like I wasn't even there.

You can trust me when I say me throwing up right in the expensive Jacuzzi had nothing to do with the hangover."

"…I am speechless Ten Ten. You have no idea of how much I want to go to those people and pull out their blind to the world eyes. And Neji…I would have never imagined a guy like him being so stupid and oblivious. I am sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to offend your family, but gosh…I want to murder someone right now!"

Sakura mimicked the chocolate eyed girl's beside her movement and shoved down some peanuts down her throat, looking at the lavender eyed Hyuga apologetically, the said girl shaking her head, letting out a small smile brighten her features.

"D..don`t worry Sakura, I feel the same. W…When I found out my cousin broke u…up with Ten Ten, I took my father's car a…and went to her house. She was a mess."

"That's right girl. Hina is our guardian angel I swear. Maybe Heavens blessed me for taking that dude on the hospital and sent her to take care of my sinful soul. With all the perverted and insanely illegal things I have done, I feel like winning to the Devil`s lottery.

And the grand prize is: a one way ticket to Hell. I can totally imagine how my next home is going to look like…Jacuzzi with melting lava, needless on my bed for relaxation massage…and of course, Neji as my bitch.

The idea of seeing his soul tormented in the pits of Hell gives me hope to live there. At least that is going to be my source of entertainment."

Sakura slapped her friend's shoulder playfully, the said girl snorting once at her antics, not believing how could her friend think so low of her. Of course, Ten Ten was not a holly person, but she was kind and very devoted to her friends.

She was a fighter for the human rights in general, totally not afraid to point out the inequity of the society and attract public attention to what was wrong and that placed her between the righteous people.

"Stop saying such things Ten, you are not going to Hell, for Pete`s sake. Have more faith in clergy–penitent privilege. I am even going to accompany you to the local church every Sunday if you please."

"Bwhahaha…yeah, totally. I am going to be up at 5 am to catch seats in the first row and not lose anything the priest says. C`mon chika, if I enter the Church, the roof is going to collide on my head.

But you can totally accompany me in my spiritual purification journey to that new club, that has the walls painted by dogs and cats in heats, with blue dots, if you feel like confessing to some bottles of alcoholic totally brain damaging drinks."

Deep inside, Ten Ten knew she had fond a soul sister in Sakura, the said emerald girl having just the right amount of craziness to let loose around her and do some crazy things together.

The chocolate eyed girl truly loved her friends from the bottom of her heart, but she was not going to be a hypocrite and drag them into a wild club, dancing, drinking and grinding on the heated bodies. Sure, since she was not hanging with the popular gang anymore.

Ten Ten was starting to let go of some of her previous hobbies, like giving up smoking (she did that from time to time, but rarely and only when she had people she could trust around her), even if not completely or not staying outside till mornings.

But the chestnut eyed girl had her moments when she wanted to live her life like the eccentric teen she was, and she has just found the perfect girl, with the same passion for the dark side as hers.

"So…clubbing on Sundays, with my totally not visiting Hell crazy friend hm…you know…I kind of have an upcoming chemistry test to study for and fuck…"

Sakura, who hooked her arms on Ten Ten`s, leaning her head on her shoulder, pouting comically, felt like banging her head on the table. How could she have forgotten about that?

"What? Don't tell me you will spend such a beautiful weekend trapped in here, learning those Hydrogen and Calgon shit, when all the hot male population is going the be there? And maybe you will help me with a little magic and we are going to drag those emo friends of us in there as well."

Sakura stopped stuffing her face with peanuts, for a brief, eying Ten Ten with a weird expression on her pretty face, grabbing the bottle of juice to pour some in her glass.

Not only was her friend insane, but she even considered the idea of them going clubbing together…as in two girls…to hook up guys…mother of all the teenage dreams that had disaster written all over it.

And she entertained the idea. "…ok…first…you do realize the name of the element is Carbon, not Calgon, right? Second…you want me to go clubbing? As in…that horrible place with enough smoke to grow a tumor the size of Mount Blanc into my lungs and make my eyes stingier than any Latin soap opera…with you and your nuts mind? Wow…I am impressed Ten."

"Oh c'mon Sakura, like seriously…you are already insanely smart, so why bother? Beside…I am doing the male population a favor by presenting myself with another stunning looking hot chick, duh! Call that Sasori too if you wanna.

Tell him to bring his talented in paining nude women and boobs friends. Make the things more entertaining." Ten Ten winked in the direction of a chocking on peanuts Sakura, who was busy hitting her chest with her fist, taking large gulps of juice, tears in her eyes.

"You know Ten Ten…you should not try to taint such a delicate blossom with such inappropriate thoughts. It is contrary to all the youthful logics."

Lee was watching the spectacle in front of him, totally agreeing with everyone that considered Ten Ten and Sakura a perfect entertaining match, the two ladies bickering at one another being both funny and dramatically.

"Fuck Lee, just…ban that stupid word from your vocabulary, either way you are going to go to the Prom with Tooth Fairy. Seriously…and you ask yourself why are you still a virgin…"

Ten Ten leaned her body in a very offended looking Rock Lee, hitting his ribs not in the bit gently, cursing his too weird attitude, with Choji was bathing his chicken chips in Teriyaki sauce, laughing at his friends.

When the kind boy found out about what occurred with Hinata and Sakura, it was his idea to bring how much food they were able to stuff into Ten Ten`s trunk and lift her mood.

But he would not lie and say the jadeite eyed dancer was not looking beautiful, because it was a blatant understatement.

Before knocking at her door, the small gang took much time into racking their brains to find out the proper words to say, totally expecting to find a fashion disaster in their pink haired friend's hair, without offending her.

But Ten Ten told them they should go die, because she was not going to make up unnecessary speech, assuring them Sakura was going to look just as hot as before, which was the truth.

"You guys…are like Family Guy."

"Why thank you Choji, I totally feel better knowing I am such a celebrity. And I totally don't mind the comparison with a woman that looks like that substitute history teacher, with an electrocuted hairstyle.

And here I thought I was going to get some support, but no. My friends decided to have a reunion for virgin people on Sunday night. Call me if you need fluffy pajamas kids."

"You know Ten Ten, I truly wouldn't mind coming, but damn if chemistry is not killing me. And my aunt doesn't have time to help me as well. By the way, Hinata, I hope you don't mind, but I accepted to tutor Naruto at chemistry."

Sakura palmed her hands together, in a praying mode, putting up her cutest puppy face, the said girl giggling at her, waiving her hand up in the air.

"Oh, don't be Sakura. N…Naruto told me about it. H...He said that you saved his soul from the…boogie alkene man."

"Yeah, they had a lot to talk about, while they were skipping classes and stuffing their faces with cupcakes, having a stupid romance to the pastry shop, from where I picked her up…more like threatening Naruto to let her go but yeah…friends first, dudes second. Universal rule."

The chocolate haired girl supported her body on her elbows on the carpet, to have a better view at her friends, seeing Hinata getting a cute shade of tomato red in shame, covering her lavender ashamed eyes with her hands.

Sakura grinned at the girl's misfortune, to being caught in the middle of a Naruto, being chivalrous, by no other than Ten Ten, who eyed everything revolving to horny things.

Well…no one would have blamed her, because poor girl has suffered enough from romance, so maybe she was trying to devoid her heart of feelings and act like she did not care. Although, Sakura knew the girl with two buns cared about her friends and just wanted them to not follow into her steps and having their wings crushed.

"OOO! Hinata Hinata…you from all the people…though I am glad Naruto was there for you. You totally scared me, seriously."

"H…He found me on the hall and…we…he brought me to the nursery and t…then bought me a milkshake and cakes a…and he…he told me…he LIKED people like me!"

The shy Hyuga more like screamed the part she couldn't even properly spell, and her attitude only stirred more laughter coming from her friends. Of course, Lee, Choji and Ten Ten knew about her and Naruto, but Sakura was only finding out, the emerald eyed dancer taking her time to friendly mock her along with the others.

And secretly, Sakura knew she owned Naruto a passing grade in chemistry, the blonde idiot totally not deceiving her and taking his time to know he friend better. She respected him for being a guy of his word.

"OKAY! Let's celebrate with a round of Fanta! Ten Ten I forbid you to drink anymore Cola! Seriously, do you know that thing is melting your liver? It is even more dangerous than drinking alcohol, like seriously!"

Sakura slapped the chestnut eyed girl's hand away from the offending beverage, the said friend rising an eyebrow at her, dumbfounded. But Sakura gave her an equally heated glance, silently daring her to go against her medical knowledge.

Ten Ten slapped her cheek once in disbelief. "Pf…yeah…totally. I would that Sakura, only the law forbids the drivers to drink while driving, so it is Cola for me. Now take away your hand and let me cure my addiction.

And if I die because of it, I allow you to chop off my insides, take away my liver and study it for your med school, like the great friend I am."

"You are insane, I swear." Sakura let her friend drown her misery into the beverage she disapproved of, Tsunade`s lessons and pictures with X-Rays of livers affected by Cola coming to her mind. She crawled at the horror.

"Meh…who cares. Insanity is mandatory in the society we live in. It is better to already be crazy, instead of waiting for the fuckers around you turn you into a demented person.

You know…my craziness is original. I invented the concept of being so crazy, that it looks like normality. And how the hell are you going to tutor Hina`s dumb lover, if you have troubles in understanding chemistry as well, pry telling me?"

"Well…he only needs help with the basics, just to take a passing grade. But I want a high mark, so I need someone to explain the exercises and problems, because the teacher only talks to his hands and Eustace. It drives me nuts aish!"

Sakura fisted her hands into her short stylish pink bob, messing her locks with her fingers, rubbing energetically, pouting.

"I am sorry Sakura, I cannot help you into that one. Neither Lee, nor I are in the said classes. I have chosen Latin instead and Lee another class of literature. We…are not that good in science."

Choji softened his gaze at the emerald eyed girl, feeling bad for not quite able to do something for her. What kind of friends were they anyways?

Not saving her from Mei and the others, or being able to help her with her studies. The real help was coming from Ten Ten. That girl understood her the best.

"Yes. My friend is right Sakura. My lack of knowledge in such a vast domain is limited, so I am sorry for not being able to help you out."

"Oh shit…you two sounded like two loser politicians that failed the nation and were not able to eradicate hunger from the world…just shut up, you are making it be more dramatic than it is. Jeez."

Ten Ten shook her head at her friends, totally not getting how it was possible for such different people to get along so well. She was living in a world full of wonders.

"I…I think y…you should find someone that is good at chemistry, Sakura." The emerald eyed girl wanted to scream bingo at her friend, but she was afraid to startle her. The gentle Hyuga was already scared by Ten Ten and her bold confessions.

"Yeah, you are so right Hinata. And I swear I am on the verge of doing the most ridiculous, craziest thing ever since the invention of the dynamite."

"Ok, you got me curious. Blow our minds, please."

Sakura inhaled deeply once, trying to contain her laughter in anticipation, already envisioning the shock that was probably going to make its way on her friend's faces. She was already biting the inside of her cheek to at least be able to fully let out a coherent sentence.

"I…want to ask Sasuke to tutor me at chemistry."

Silence.

Then the people in the room had different reactions as follows:

Choji`s jaw hit the floor, making all the chips he was eating fall dramatically on the carpet, in a slow motion, to add to the tragic of his expression, absolutely stunned.

Lee fainted on the floor, with his arm resting upon his chest, like he was impersonating a man dying from heart attack, his eyes rolling on its sockets, like gyroscopes.

Hinata`s pale eyes went wider than the full 90 inch diagonal of the flat TV, looking like she forgot how to breathe.

And Ten Ten…she let her back hit the floor, arching her back and laugh like a drugged person, possessed by the Devil, during exorcism, who was envisioning herself flying on candies, down the rainbows, tears in her eyes, cramps in her stomach. That was the most tragic-comic thing she ever heard. The words barely came from her mouth.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH….Oh my mother fucking God Sakura….HAHAHAHAHA that…HAHAHAHA was the best damn thing I have ever heard in my life! HAHAHAHAHA…There is chemistry between the two of you all right HAHAHAHA…I swear if you do this, I am going to record the event, stream the shit on all those retarded social networks available and go insanely rich HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hmpf…you can laugh all that you want and see if I care. I need that high mark and he is the only one I know to be able to help. Even if it makes my brain crack at the very idea of doing it."

Sakura folded her arms around her chest, raising her chin at their unresponsive friends, except Ten Ten, trying to convince herself she was not nuts.

Ten Ten rose up, prompting her body on her side, making herself comfortable on the soft pillow she was straddling, not able to contain her fits of laughter.

"Girl HAHAHAHA what the fuck are you talking about there HAHAHAHA if that Uchiha idiot is good at chemistry, then I am going to become the next President and have a statue of my face laughing at you, built up near the Liberty Statue."

The chestnut eyed girl even raised her right hand to prove her point. She was in hysterics.

"What do you say? Would I look good holding a torch?"

For some unknown reason, Sakura felt really good in defending the onyx eyed Uchiha`s cause, smirking down at her friend, the said girl ceasing her fits of laughter, eying her suspiciously.

"Actually Ten, I am going to let you know he is pretty good at it. At least, if you are to listen to what Naruto is saying."

Ten Ten raised an eyebrow at her emerald eyed friend, her face taking a suspicious looking. Oh she knew her friend already…Sakura looked like she had a plan to make her life deliberately more miserable.

Such a masochistic character. "Yeah…because you can trust that blonde imbecile's judgment, when it comes to school…"

"Nope. But want me to tell you the reason why he is also at science, but not in my chemistry classes?"

"Enlighten us the mortals, please."

"He is in the AP classes, even going as far as to score the first, out of all those nerds. And hear this out: he doesn't even need to study home for this."

That shocked her audience even more. Ten Ten felt her vision cloud at the idea of her friend totally not staying far from the dark eyed Uchiha and his apparently magnetic attraction for his charms.

Sure, the almond shaped eyed girl would not lie and say he was not really hot, because he was. But of course…her mere appreciation of such a fine example of the male species, had nothing in common with Sakura`s infatuation with him. And she still had the guts to deny such a fact….

"You`re joking, right? I mean…he is a genius if you are to trust those IQ shit or the teachers, but c'mon…even I know what AP classes are. And you are not going to be accepted there just because you want to enroll."

That made Sakura more curious. Oh she felt good for having such well informed friends in her group and the jadeite eyed girl found herself once again trapped by the topic Sasuke, to even consider if she wanted to stay far from him any longer.

"Really? Then all the best for me. If he is that much the genius he doesn't look like, then I am going to take a high mark. Simple as that."

"Hahaha or course. Because Sasuke…as in the Uchiha Sasuke…you know…that total manwhore that only thinks of equations like my dick added to your pussy means two of us getting laid, is going to give up his precious time and teach you…chemistry!

I think you either lost your mind for him, either you lost it for real girl, because even I find this to be crazy. And it is me we are talking about, so pay attention. Mental hospital is doing early recruitments."

"How do you know he is not going to do it?"

"Oh he is going to **do it**, but I am not talking about chemistry dear. Or…if you put it like this…I am sure you two can compromise from this point of view. You know…making it beneficent for the both of you."

Ten Ten watched Sakura`s face get a beautiful knowing frown, like catching the idea.

"…If I ask what do you mean by beneficent, are you going to give me a disturbing answer?"

"Only if you don't want it just as much. You know…trade for your chemistry notes. He helps you get that little totally useless high mark, and you are going to let him ride you, until both of you are going to make a hole in the floor. Careful though, from what I heard, he has a great stamina."

Sakura slapped her face with her palms, not actually believing just how Ten Ten could say such things.

A quick glance at her friends assured her of them being normal, totally horrified people, because it was the first time she saw Choji making a pause in his eating, his eyes darting from Ten Ten to her.

"I cannot believe you Ten. You basically make me sound like a slut!"

"Sluts trade their bodies for money, not chemistry tutelage. At least…if they didn't change their areas of interest. And besides…you are not a bitch like his fangirls."

Ten Ten knew. It was written all over those sparkling with unshed emotions that probably made her confused with each passing moments eyes, because the chocolate eyed girl too felt that way before, not sure of her feelings for the Hyuga.

"Now I do feel better…You can say I like him, but I don't. It is just a mere…crush." Sakura rose to take the remote control from the armchair, where it was carelessly thrown, not quite able to face her friend and deny the truth in front of her. It was pointless. Ten Ten was reading her like an open book.

"And? It's the same thing. You have basically admitted you like him. Hina, pass me a napkin please. Thanks."

"You are welcome."

"Weren't you the one to always tell me to stay away from him because he is dangerous?" Sakura returned to her place on the floor, placing another bowl of popcorn in her lap, facing the screen, remote in her available hand. The other was working intently on the cheese flavored popcorn, stuffing her face. Negation had repercussions.

"I did. And I am still telling you to not fall for such guys. You have realized how much of a bunch of losers they are.

But you like him so fuck…I would still probably be with Neji if he would have asked me to do so…but I would beat the heck out of him first, of course, Sasori might be a more reasonable option…but it is not what you want girl, I can totally see it."

Ten Ten pointed her index into Sakura`s back pocket, silently indicating her the note she slipped back, when they pulled apart from their hug.

"This proves nothing."

"Really? Then why are you still keeping it? To admire his handwriting? Pflease…"

"Souvenir. I am going to mock him for being the one to ask me to meet him, which I totally refused."

Inwardly, Sakura was not sure of what her answer would have been, till the end of the day, if Mei and her gang wouldn't have cornered her.

Would have she sought him and see what he wanted from her? Wasn't she supposed to hate him after the people from his gang made fun of her and her friend? Oh God…hate…she felt sick. She was reminded of what she told him.

"No, you did not refuse him. You didn't give him an answer to begin with. Careful girl, the day is not over."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Never mind that. Let's not bother with such depressing topics. We have prepared something for you and since you are holding that remote like it is some fancy diamond, do press play and let the fun begin." Sakura raised an eyebrow at her friend, questioning the smirk the chocolate eyed girl was giving her, but doing as she has requested.

And her eyes went wide in surprise, when a little Hinata, probably three or four years old, appeared on the screen, with the same shy smile on her baby looking face, a pair of big, unique sparkling pale eyes facing the stunning looking garden in front of her.

There was a soft feminine voice coming from the person that held the camera, probably her mother, that encouraged her to smell a beautiful tulip, but the younger version of the Hyuga girl, that was too embarrassed to follow the large screen, like her totally amused friends did, grabbed the red flower and pulled it out of the ground, with her mother laughing at her cuteness. She then eyed the tulip in her hand, starting to cry and flail.

"HAHA Hinata, you weren't too eco when you were a kid haha. But look at you, you haven't changed a bit! You are just as beautiful as then!"

Sakura was deeply moved when she realized her friends have brought a DVD with moments from their respective childhoods, feeling a heat of happiness warming her insides, not believing what amazing people were decorating her living room in that moment.

"D…Don't say…that…" Hinata hid her face in Lee's shoulder, with the said boy patting her back, saying things about such a youthful display of love towards the nature, making the others laugh at his antics.

"Ah don't worry Hina; Naruto is not going to see this so relax. We don't want him to see your…inexperienced and murderous hands in action…we totally need to teach yea about how to properly give boys a damn good handjo…auch!"

Sakura pinched Ten Ten`s thigh once, stopping her from muttering the rest of the inappropriate line, towards such a delicate innocent girl like Hinata.

As far as the emerald eyed dancer was concerned, she got no problems in talking about such totally normal stuff for their age with Ten Ten, Tsunade being just as perverted and bad, but the Hyuga girl was basically hyperventilating.

"Your mind is full of porn! Stop saying such things jeez. Hinata is not like that and something tells me Naruto isn't either."

"No honey, my wardrobe is full of porn, because I hid there all the magazines I couldn't throw under the bed. And…did you just say Naruto isn't like that? Girl, what planet have you landed from?! He is Sasuke`s best buddy, so wake up! I heard they got the best threesomes, so that blonde devil in disguise knows his job."

Sakura slapped her forehead at the way Hinata`s face went ten shades of red when hearing what Ten Ten said. And the fact that her friend actually knew about that was the most disturbing things ever.

"…Please tell me you didn't have such experiences as well…"

"…if that makes you feel better…" Ten Ten shrugged once, smirking at her dancer virgin friend, who looked like she was going to turn into another Hinata. Oh, she got the meaning of her words all right.

"See why I told you to stay away from Sasuke? It is obvious you are not going to blend into his…wild fantasies and I doubt the guy wants to become your Prince Charming and ask you the permission to give you a kiss…under the moonlight…surrounded by strawberry candles and white roses."

"…I was going to stay away from him anyways. But thanks for lifting up my mood, Ten."

"My pleasure. You know I love to torture people."

"Let's resume our watching."

Next, a chubby Choji blowing in his fourth anniversary candles, made his appearance gloriously on the screen, having cream on his cheeks and nose, surrounded by a lot of people, who were cheering for him.

Then the said little one took a bite of the chocolate cake, not even waiting for his mother to cut slices, looking totally adorable. Sakura covered her giggles with her hand.

"Oh My God, look at him! Were you eating the candles as well? Hahahaha!"

"….yeah…my mom told me she even made them edible the following year." A very ashamed Choji scrapped the back of his neck, totally embarrassed to be seen in such a situation, but they have already agreed to help their new friend pass her more than humiliating experience.

"Who are you trying to fool Choji? You are still eating the candles. You even ate mine as well! That is the reason why I ordered pizza instead of cake!"

"You order pizza on your birthday?" Sakura was already in hysterics, when a little Choji dug his head into the cake, being all covered in chocolate and cream. That was priceless. She had a hand on her tummy, cramps in her stomach.

"Well duh…you cannot shove candles into the pizza so yeah. Oh…there is me! Check this out!" Ten Ten pointed her finger at her smaller version, feeling very proud of herself beating the hell out of the other children at the playground, throwing sand in their eyes, making them cry. She had the same hairstyle and smirk on her face…at five years old.

"I see old habits die hard Ten Ten. But you got style girl, totally!"

"Eh…I was not the one to play Barbie and Ken. Well I did that when I realized how can you bent those dolls to play mom and dad…things go interesting.

Childhood taught me really useful things. Although, I have never realized why the other parents wouldn't allow their children to play with me…hm…losers."

Sakura slapped her forehead for the millionth time since the chocolate eyed girl crossed her home, totally not being able to get her behavior.

Ten Ten was so different from the other people, but the jadeite eyed girl knew she was just acting on her own free will, totally not bothered by what the others thought about her.

"Wow…this comes as a shock…hey, I liked that punch you threw at that kid. He is kind of…rude looking."

"I know. See? I had a sixth sense for losers ever since I was a little girl. Whose your daddy?"

"Yeah…that is why you hooked Neji up."

"Hey…in my defense, I admit I am stupid as well, beside crazy."

"Then make it the two of us."

"You like him."

"I don't."

"Denial…Sakura and denial go well together."

The last video was Lee's and that made Sakura interested, because there was a probably seven or eight years old Rock Lee, clad in his eternal green jumpsuit, running in circles around someone that look painfully familiar, but the emerald eyed girl couldn't put her finger on.

Either ways, the said man took the child into his arms, spinning around and making the kid laugh in happiness. It was quite the scene, because they were somewhere outside, in what looked like a camping.

Green fields, small golden flowers and the sun shining in the back, illuminating their faces. She felt deeply moved.

"I know that guy."

Lee gave her a thumb up, flashing a beautiful smile at his friend, stunning her with his answer. "Gai sensei is the best. But Sakura, don't say anyone he is my legal guardian. I don't want anyone to find out about this at school. They are not going to understand."

"Wow I mean…wow. Our PE teacher lives with you? Is he a relative?"

"No. We have met in elementary, while I was in the track and field team and he was a coach there as well, so we kinda got along pretty well.

Two years later, he told me he didn't have a wife, or children so he asked me to come and live with him, because he was going to raise me and help me with my studies. He is like the father I never had. I am an orphan. Like you."

"I am sorry to hear this Lee. I totally understand how you feel. Not having parents…the other's harsh comments…the idea of never celebrating Mother's day…or the lack of a father to deny any boy or girl that wants to date you…family gatherings…"

Sakura let out a small knowing smile, giving Lee a high five. Of course it was stupid, but the beautiful dancer felt a deep connection with the dark haired boy in that moment, knowing exactly he was able to understand her pain better, as an orphan himself.

"Well… I have never met my parents, so I think you had it harder than me…"

"Well…I cannot complain…aunty Tsunade is a great woman. She loves me and she took care of me ever since my mom died. No other relative wanted to take care of me, so I have barely avoided being sent to an orphanage."

"That would have totally sucked. I have to thank your aunt for taking care of you and bringing you here, girl."

Ten Ten threw her arms over Sakura`s shoulders, pulling her into an embrace, the said girl reciprocating.

Ever since she met her friends, the emerald eyed girl started to get the meaning of why was Tsunade always insisting in her making friends. Those people were curing her heart. She was already feeling better. Plus they brought her food!

"Yeah…I am glad I came here and met all of you, even thought it has barely been a week."

"That's my girl, besides, tomorrow is Friday so let's shine! Weekend is coming."

"Totally! And thanks guys from showing me this videos. It means a lot to me. But…"

Sakura abruptly stood up, making three pairs of eyes follow her retreating back, the dancer disappearing into her room, opening her wardrobe and looking for an old CD she thought she has thrown on the garbage, dusting it. She let her emerald eyes soften at the small attached to it post it, with the year and content.

She headed downstairs, where she found her friends in the same position as she left them. They were throwing curious glances at one another, than darted their eyes back to Sakura.

The pink haired girl inserted the CD into the system and took a seat in between Hinata and Ten Ten, wanting to feel surrounded by her friends from all the places, not trusting her heart that she was not going to be an emotional wreck at the end of the video.

Ten Ten took her previous place, making space for Sakura to stay on her left, resting her cognac eyes on the girl's face, silently wondering why was she biting her lower lip so harsh, her hand frozen on the remote control, like she was debating what to do next. "But?"

"…but I think it is fair for me to show you something as well."

Hinata already felt her distress, starting to get an idea of what was her friend going to show them, feeling her own heart clench at her internal turmoil. "Y…You do not have t…to do this if you do not want…it i…is all right."

"No. I want you to see this. See me."

Sakura pressed the play button, inhaling sharply once, letting her thoughts reply the scene in front of her, in her own troubled conscience, already feeling burning tears threatening to pool into her eyes, but she swore she was going to fight and be strong.

Her friends were there to support her, constantly reminding her she was not alone. And Tsunade as well, so the claustrophobic state and the sense of panic could have been cured if the people that understood her stood beside her.

And when she felt Hinata gently resting her hand on her shoulder, the pink haired girl already felt like she did the right choice.

"This is…" Ten Ten`s chocolate eyes widened at the sight in front of her, not expecting Sakura to show them such a thing at that moment.

"Yeah…my last dance performance…the solo that brought me the first prize…the moment I beat Ronja`s score…my freestyle…"

When a 12 years old Sakura started to dance, Lee, Choji and Ten Ten swore they were having an angel in the form of the most elegant, stunning looking pink haired girl in front of them, their expression basically mirroring the one the audience had.

None of them could believe how was it possible for someone to move like that, with such an incredible flexibility, doing such complex routines and all the way keeping her elegance and refined attitude, dancing like it was the way she was breathing air.

Even if none of her friends were specialists in dancing, they were able to see the thing that made Sakura such an incredible dancer: at such an young age, she was able to convey all her emotions into her every move, basically every motion of her hands and the way she took her time in portraying the meaning of the lyrics playing on the melody, betraying an astonishing maturity in the flawless execution, placing her straight on the top, where only the masters of dancing could get.

The jade eyed girl was basically telling a story through every gesture, making herself understood through her art.

Sakura was basically living the moment at its fullest, during the four minutes she has basically dominated the audience, playing their emotions, the jury included, because the six adults were mouth agape, their pens frozen into their hands, watching in awe at the spectacle in front of them.

Sakura did not even bother to contain the tiny rivers of tears cascading down her high cheek at the sight of her shining on the stage, the memories of when she had felt alive, like she was not even touching the ground, making her heart tremble in anticipation.

Ever since her mother died, Sakura has not gained the courage to look at the recording and see herself like she was: a diva. In the real meaning of the term and suddenly she found herself craving to experience that again.

To feel free. To fly in front of the people watching her, to rise above them and shine, be a star among the stars and place her heart among the colors of the Universe, writing her name in bliss on each blooming flower and let her heart beat in sync with the spectators` clapping and cheering for her.

Two pairs of hands engulfed her in a warmth embrace, belonging to her friends Hinata and Ten Ten, but the said girls were having their eyes glued to the screen, their lips parted in amazement.

"….wow….this is the most incredible thing I have ever seen in my life! Girl…that was amazing…you are amazing! Fuck you are amazing!"

Ten Ten more than screamed the words that crossed everyone's mind at that time, the others nodding energetically at her, feeling the same.

"Sakura, that was the most youthful expression of youth my amazed eyes have ever seen!" Lee had tears in his eyes, crying worse than Sakura, feeling deeply moved by her performance.

"You have the power to move hearts Sakura. I felt your heart in your performance. Congratulations."

Choji smiled at the pink haired girl, who returned his smile with one of her own, wiping a rolling tear from her check with a napkin the eternal insightful Hinata gave her, not believing her eyes she has finally made a step towards curing her heart. She could do it. With her friends beside her, the pink haired girl knew she was going to succeed.

"Thanks guys, really…it is the first time since my mom died that I have watched this. I want to do it. I want to get on the stage and dance like that and I want to do it for you guys and for my aunt. I want to do it for the people who believe in me. I want to express my gratitude for your small gestures through the only thing I am good at and damn if I will not succeed."

"…Y…You have to do it f…for you as well, Sakura. Dance for your heart because y…you love it. I can see the way your eyes sparkle w…when you dance. I w…want to see you this happy. Always."

Hinata tightened her embrace, silently asking herself what she could do to help her friend more and support her more.

The pale eyed Hyuga knew she lacked strength to protect her from all the harms, but she could at least be there and mend her heart and encourage her.

Hinata understood that her friend needed to feel protection and people beside her to assure her nothing bad was going to happen if she was to dance again, and follow her dreams with the same ardor she did six years ago.

Sakura was able to rise from the ashes once again, probably to an even higher level, but she needed someone to pull her out of the darkness and bring her on the ground once again.

Stability…that was what she needed and Hinata swore she was going to be there to serve as a pillar and help Sakura keep herself on the surface. The emerald eyed girl was not going to fall once again. She wouldn't allow her.

"Yeah, Hina is right. Do it for you first, then you can totally say, when you will take the first prize, that we were the crazy people around you to pester you and make fun of that tight, covered in glitter, pixie suit you are going to wear."

"Haha, it is not that bad you know? The shoes are comfortable."

"Girl…you haven't seen the dancing team at our school perform. I swear those costumes are only reserved for R rated Halloween parties. But that killer body you have will look good in those shorts."

"I am already scared."

"You are going to break hearts."

"I am here to bring them together." Sakura smiled at a nodding in agreement Ten Ten, crossing her pinky with her, in a friendly manner.

"I truly feel you can break all the rules and unite people through your dancing. Totally."

"Agree. Just like beautiful Lotuses blooming together."

"That's right."

"O…Of course."

"Aww guys you are totally cute! Come here and love me!" Sakura was covered in embraces by her friends, who spent all the afternoon at her home, watching stupid cartoons Sakura had, sharing more secrets and gossiping and bashing whoever crossed their minds, laughing at their class mates` stupidity.

Then they made fun of Hinata and Naruto`s date and how Ten Ten threatened to impale the blonde idiot if he went as far as to let the girl pay for the food. And when the chocolate eyed girl told them that Naruto asked her to lend him money to pay for the milkshake, Sakura was on the floor rolling, with Lee doing the same.

The gang left Sakura`s home at 8 pm, because Choji managed to eat all the food. Besides they wanted to let the emerald eyed girl rest and have some time for herself. They were going to meet the other day as well.

Sakura and Hinata were together in physics and biology, then Lee was going to be with her at German classes. That was something Sakura didn't like, because the said language has always been difficult for her to learn.

The pink haired girl felt her home quite lonely without anyone around, so she turned off the TV and switched off the light in the living room, heading into her bedroom and threw her body on the desk chair, taking her chemistry notes, following the chemical reactions with her pencil.

And she did that for two hours, to no avail. Sakura felt her head explode in anger, that day's nagging events long forgotten, because school had such an ability to make her forget everything, focusing her hate solely on the chemical elements and their reactions, totally not able to understand what method her teacher used to solve problems.

"What the heck…what formula did that retard applied anyways?! Where is this result coming from? I don't get it aishhhh!"

Sakura shoved the pen on the covered in symbols sheet she was torturing, breaking the end of it, messing her short pink hair, her eyes glued to the window.

No matter how much she has tried, she still didn't get it and the emerald eyed girl knew she needed help and fast if she aimed for a good mark.

Not only that, but that lesson was mandatory for the medical school entrance exam and Tsunade was really busy. The test was in two weeks so she barely had time to learn even more, because there were other subjects, equally difficult to study for and she barely had time. How was she supposed to go audition for dancing if she had troubles at school?

"I need a fucking tutor…but who is better than _him_?!" Sakura tried to think of the people she saw being good in chemistry or at least understanding that particular lesson better, but found none.

The jadeite eyed girl has asked a very kind girl that had good marks and was in the same class as her, if everything was clear for her, but the girl gave her an apologetically look and shook her head.

She said she asked the teacher to focus on that particular type of reactions more during his classes, but Sakura knew it would be pointless. That old man didn't give a damn if they understood anything or not.

It was his method the one that threw her off. She needed someone to know what problems a student her age could have and that only meant asking someone the same age as her to help her.

Of course the emerald eyed girl was skeptical into asking such a thing to Sasuke from all the people, but, not believing Naruto`s blabbering, she went to the AP classes and look at the test results, seeing Sasuke`s name resting prideful at the top of the class, with a perfect score.

She even took a photo of the list, to double look and make sure her eyes were not deceiving her. He was indeed a genius. But the question was: what was she supposed to do in order to convince the onyx eyed arrogant Uchiha to agree to explain everything to her?

"I am going to die…ah what the fuck!" The emerald eyed dancer stood up abruptly, threw some loosely gym pants and a hoodie on her body, took her ipod and phone and bolted out of the house, running to the streets, intending to do some night jogging.

Sakura was not going to delude herself into thinking joining the dancing crew was going to be a walk in the park. Yeah, she was insanely skilled and had the technique, but being six years inactive was big deal. Competitions meant being in perfect shape and she knew she was anything but.

At her current level, the jadeite eyed girl knew she stood no chance in taking part at competitions, even if she probably could have passed the audition, mid difficulty.

Not only that, but Ronja expected a partner and a rival at the same time from her, and Sakura didn't want to let her down with her current state. She had to get into the shape and she had three more weeks to do so.

Of course, Sakura used to train with her aunt and she was quite fit, taking her time into practicing routines she knew by heart, but if she wanted to actually be at such level, she had to have a strict schedule, and that meant taking care of what she ate, practicing at least four hours per day, regaining her speed and flexibility, working on her technique because there were many things she forgot and most of all, gaining stamina.

Performing three choreographies at level competition and attempting a solo performance as well meant to be in top shape as well. And that was precisely why Sakura was jogging down the quite empty streets of the city, at that hour, intending to calm her nerves and start her practice.

The pink haired girl felt a pretty warm for that season wind blow through her freshly cut locks, music blasting through her stereos.

She was trying to mentally play the proper steps from the choreography, like she used to do when she was younger. She had to have the steps imprinted into her memory not only her body.

Sakura felt better when she saw people of all ages jogging like her, at that hour. There were some riding their bikes or skating, but those were usually in groups of two or three.

Just when she took a corner, attempting to take the longer way to her home, not wanting to venture into the park at 11 pm, afraid she was going to encounter unpleasant people populating the place, there was a shinny banner hanging over the entrance of a small, but fancy looking building, attracting her attention.

But what truly made Sakura stop her running, feeling her blood throb in her veins, panting from all the jogging she did, were the two words written in red, burning her eyes, deep down her mind.

"Dancing Studio…"

Not only that, but she pink haired girl observed the partly opened doors, silently wondering if there was something practicing inside.

Sure, she used to rehearse till late when she was younger and had an upcoming show, so there might have been the case. She crept an eye through the slightly opened doors, to look for any source of light, but found none.

"Weird…has someone forgot to lock the doors?"

There was something that magnetically pulled Sakura towards the said studio, totally overlooking a trespassing situation she would be involved in, but she found herself….unable to enter the place and that made a s surge of dread wash her spine, freezing her mind for a brief.

Sakura realized she had bigger problems that she thought, because she found herself not able to move her hand and push the door open wider to enter the place that was supposed to be her heart's home.

She couldn't. The pink haired girl's body refused to do what her mind told her and enter the place, and it had nothing to do with the fact that it was almost midnight and she might have been regarded as a robber.

Sakura rested her trembling hand on the knob, nibbling her lower lip, her eyebrows furrowed at her action and lack of reaction whatsoever. What was going on? She just couldn't go inside, as if her inner reflexes alerted her of an upcoming threat if she ventured inside and explore, if only for a moment.

"The stage…I am afraid to see the stage…"

Sakura knew the reason why she couldn't do that, letting her fingers glide from the knob she was holding for dear life, arms falling on her sides, head bent forward.

She was afraid of going there and finding out her mother was not going to be there. Like the last time. Sure, she swore she was going to dance once more and the emerald eyed girl really wanted to overcome her fear, but she never imagined it to be that bad.

Maybe she was just really worn out, because of everything that happened, but deep inside, Sakura knew that in her state…she was never going to put a foot inside that space. Not only her body was not in proper shape, but her mind was even weaker than her body.

"One more time…" She inhaled deeply once, closing her eyes for a moment as to convince herself nothing was going to happen if she entered the studio to cure her phobia, pressing her palm on the wooden surface of the door, counting down to three.

"three…"

She flexed her arm, applying a bit of pressure on the door.

"two…"

She could already hear the all too familiar noise of the opening door and cold metal, finding it be different from her front door or bedroom door.

It was because it opened the door to her nightmares, rather than her home's safety. She knew that much. There were demons haunting her on the other side, and she had to face them…**alone**.

Sakura felt her resolve already faltering, her fingers clenching on the door.

"one…"

Her arm refused to move an inch, freezing her attempt to push the door open till it hit the wall beside.

The pink haired girl let her long eyelashes clench painfully, shutting her eyes, gritting her teeth in frustration, bowing her head at the door that broke her spirit. She failed.

"Damn it…damn it all to Hell…"

"I think the correct lyrics were: this is the highway to Hell. But it is ok to remix a bit. It only adds to the fascination."

Sakura`s head shot over her shoulder, her heart jumping out of her chest, turning around at the speed of light, upon hearing the velvety low masculine voice smoothly gracing her hearing, feeling her mind going numb, emerald eyes going wide in shock at the sight of the owner of the arrogant smirk thrown at her.

Sasuke Uchiha was looking at her, looking totally amused by her troubled state, arms slipped into his pockets, smirk plastered on his gorgeous face, head tilted over his shoulder, with some longer strands of his midnight hair glued to his high cheeks, slightly damp. Judging by his sports clothes and stereos hanging over his neck, he too seemed to be outside jogging, like her.

"…what…are you a professional assassin and someone has paid for my head? Because that would explain how you are always there when I less expect you."

"Hn…so you do admit you expect to encounter me at some point of time. Your manner of giving me an answer is very poetic. I applaud your inspiration."

Sasuke closed the distance between him and a looking in shock Sakura, stopping really close to her, enough for him to see all the unique golden and viridian shades of her unique eyes, but not enough for their bodies to touch, his smirk vanishing from his face, eying her intently.

Sakura felt her insides turn to jelly the moment she felt the raven haired Uchiha`s body warmth close to her, his intoxicating scent engulfing her senses, totally forgetting what was about to tell him. And to think she had a well placed smartass curse to grace his arrogance…

"Why don't you feel inspired to back the fuck off and let me pass? I don't want you anywhere near me."

In her mind, Sakura`s mind was stretched by a medieval torture device, mentally cursing her idiocy for letting such words that were the total opposite with what she truly thought, out of her throat.

She was the stupidest person alive. But he being there and see her so down…with the short hair…she couldn't. Not in front of him.

Sakura did not want him to see her weak side, because that meant some sort of power he was going to have on her. _"This is my good chemistry mark, walking around like a gangster, eying me like a hawk…"_

"…" Sasuke couldn't even pay attention to whatever insults the emerald eyed girl was throwing at him in that moment, his onyx eyes totally trapped by her new hairstyle, finding himself unable to look away. If he found her beautiful in the past, in that moment…she looked divine.

The younger Uchiha brother couldn't help but observe how exquisitely all her stunning delicate features were highlighted by the short, stylish new hairstyle, with the longer lock elegantly following the contour of her jaw line, like lace on silk, making her face look thinner and more mature.

Then he let his jet eyes bow to her long neck and lean shoulders, cursing the red article of clothing she wore for offending his view lower, to her shoulder blades.

Without the long, unique colored pink hair to move the accent from her body, to her tresses, Sakura`s natural stunning beauty was beaming with both innocence and sensuality.

A rare combination that made Sasuke`s vision cloud in lust at the idea of running his fingers over the column of her swan like neck, down to the soft skin of her perfectly rounded shaped shoulders.

Maybe even replacing his hand with his tongue and taste her as well and see if she was just as sweet as the floral and fruity perfume intertwining with her own scent.

And the fact that she was cursing him was attracting Sasuke`s attention towards her luscious full lips, imagining the soft rosy petals moving upon his own, but not to curse him. He inwardly smirked at the idea of crushing his lips on her mouth in that moment and see if she was going to shove him off like she pretended she was going to do, or reciprocate.

"What the heck are you looking at Sasuke? It is your first time seeing a woman? Who are you, Robinson Crusoe?"

Sakura swore all her sanity left her mind the moment the said raven haired guy raised his hand towards her face and, with all the gentles in the world, brushed his knuckles over the longer pink lock of her hairstyle and briefly touched he cheek in the process, not smirking and looking deep in thoughts, his smoldering impossible alluring eyes boring at her face, making her feel dizzy.

Sasuke felt his mind crumble at the thought of what Mei and her gang did to Sakura, having the result right in front of his angry stare, already feeling his veins burn in anger.

Not even killing the cheerleader would have been able to cease away his raging anger at the thought of them laying their filthy fingers on such a delicate creature like the girl eyeing him so intently, probably questioning his gesture.

The onyx eyed Uchiha had no idea what he was going, because the moment his eyes cast on Sakura, all the things he could focus on were her amazingly beautiful new hairstyle, her internal turmoil, obvious from her reaction to not being able to enter the dancing studio and the words she was supposed to never say…no…she was not allowed to say such things to him, he was going to **not** **allow** her to resent him.

"You feel a bit too comfortable cursing me, Sakura. I don't like your choice of words."

Sakura felt all the hate she had for the popular group washing through her system at the thought of Sasuke talking to her like she was his inferior, acting totally out of his character and that bothered her and made her feel confused.

Sasuke was having constant mood swings, once acting like a totally player and a mafia leader, then playing the mature and stoic guy in front of her, his natural acting skills reflecting his hidden nature.

"Then why the hell do you bother to talk to me? Oh…don't tell me…Mei came running to you and complained that I have cornered her into the bathroom and bullied her, like all the sluts like her tend to do!"

Sakura was aware that she was screaming and piquing Ten Ten`s colorful vocabulary, but she couldn't help her frustration show in front of him.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, scowling at her implication, totally not liking the image she had on him. Sure, the midnight haired Uchiha knew he was a jerk most of the times, but her accusations were dumbfounded. At yet she was accusing him…again.

"Does it bother you…if she did?"

"I don't care about what she did! What bothers me is your guts to show your ugly face in front of me, like you own the place or something! Step aside and let me pass, I had enough of you or your lackeys for today!"

Sasuke felt the moment appropriate to let a small smirk entrap the screaming at him pink haired dancer, leaning his head towards her face, letting his long index finger slip under her chin, pointing her head up to face him, his smug bottomless eyes pinning her furious jade ones, as if daring her to vent out all her frustration on him, if that would make her feel better. So the girl had some kind of a trauma if she was afraid to enter an empty dance studio. Interesting.

"Now Sakura…let us not be overdramatic, shall we? We both know that is not what you really think about me."

Sakura found herself exploring the fascinating hues of Sasuke`s absolutely beautiful eyes, biting her lower lip to prevent a small stupid smile at the sight of the silver meanders blending into the black sapphire hue of his irises, finding the raven haired Uchiha`s eyes resting on her, to be spectacular. They were truly beautiful, no matter how much of an arrogant jerk he was.

If Sakura`s hand refused to move forward and push the doors of the dancing studio open, she found herself totally not having troubles in curling a damp in sweat raven tug on her finger, removing his longer bangs from his eyes, to let her see his full face, startling both of them when she did nothing to remove her hand from his hair.

And all that Sakura could perceive in that moment were Sasuke`s finger trapped under her chin, his parted in shock kissable lips and the feel of his amazingly soft hair under her fingertips, the sensation electrifying, because she swore she felt a delectable discharge of electricity down her spine in the moment Sasuke came even closer to her.

"You don't know what I think about you."

Sakura`s mind had a shutdown and her electrocardiogram was probably mirroring the image of a seismometer in the moment of two tectonic plates colliding, her pulse running high.

And it was nothing like she ever felt before, because the moment the pink haired girl felt Sasuke`s hot breath fan over her lips, she realized it was nothing like she felt in the company of Sasori or any other guy for the matter.

Sasuke dropped his voice an octave, sending jolts of pleasure down the girl's in front of him spine, blinking slowly, totally wanting to strangle himself for enjoying her shy touch on his hair more than she should. "I know. And I want you to take it back."

"….what are you talking about?"

No, Sakura had no idea of what the raven haired guy was talking about. Was he even talking to her?

Because all that Sakura could have focused on was his exceedingly attractive face and the feel of his hard rock body's hotness piercing her pores, melting her skin on the surface.

And he was barely touching her to begin with, the mere thought of him actually roaming his hands over her body making the rose haired girl's imagination hook hands with Ten Ten`s perverted one, chanting in bliss.

"Take that back."

"Take what back? Sasuke, are you high or something? Because drunk you are not. That, or you have drunk gas, which is odorless."

"Don't play with me." No, in his mind, the raven haired Uchiha would not find rest, until he heard the beautiful girl considering her opinion once more. She couldn't hate him. Never. It was just forbidden for her mind to do that.

"You are the one playing with me, Sasuke. What is with you and your mind games and way of speaking in crosswords?"

Sakura lowered her hand from Sasuke`s hair, feeling her skin burn at the contact, afraid of the way she started to feel more comfortable in his presence than she should.

There she was flirting with the girl's, that made fun of her and her friend, boyfriend, at almost midnight, in front of the dancing studio she couldn't enter to collect her shattered dreams form the ground, and instead of shoving him away from her body and life, she was entrapped in between the partly opened door and his body, finding herself leaning into his touch and the worst thing was that she had no idea when she did that. She was loosing her mind.

"Do you hate me?"

Oh, that…Sakura mentally slapped herself for not catching it from the very first time, bothered by his proximity. "Why do you need to know such things?"

"Answer."

It was that commanding tone that stopped the negation to slip from her rosy lips, almost applauding herself for the will power she shown in front of him. Was that bothering Sasuke so much to the point he absolutely needed to hear her opinion so bad?

Why did he care so much? And why did it pain her heart so much the sight of disappointment dancing on his irises? "You are in no position to order me around, so stop with this bossy attitude, because it drives me nuts."

"You avoid me." That caught her out of guard. It was the total attitude Sakura wanted to have in front of him, but found her resolve weaken at the sight of him wetting his lower lip with the tip of his rosy tongue, totally making her mouth going dry.

It was like the emerald eyed girl felt a sudden…crave for his lips. Like a sudden and totally unexplainable thirst hitting her insides, drying her system.

Instead of answering him, Sakura slipped a hand on her pocket, pulling out the note they used to communicate in biology, holding it in between her fingers, attracting Sasuke`s attention to it as well, both of them going silent for a moment, the only sounds surrounding them being some cars passing by on the street, the sound of rustling paper and their synched heart beats, like a lied sung in canon.

"You wanted to see me. Why?"

"Why do you care? After all…you want me to go away and leave you alone. Don't you, Sakura?"

"I want you to leave…but you are stubborn. Why are you so stubborn?"

Sakura let her head drop the moment Sasuke removed his finger from under her chin, feeling sad at the lack of contact and warmth his touch provided, the tingling sensation that was rippling through her skin and making the tiny hair on her forearm erect, disappearing along with the feelings he stirred inside her body.

"Because you said you hated me. And you do not."

Sasuke felt his mind explode at the feeling of her reticence, the emerald eyed girl looking like she was thorn between running away from him, or throwing herself at him.

It was just obvious that she did not resent him, but she needed to say it. He wanted to assure her of the fact that Mei was not going to be a problem anymore, but Sasuke found himself wanting for her to believe in him, even if he did not brag about his chivalrous attitude. She had to trust him.

To feel assured in his presence, because the onyx eyed Uchiha knew the emerald eyed not facing him lady was different from the other girls. And a different girl deserved a different treatment.

True. She did not hate him at all. Ironically, it was the other way around. But Sakura would be damned if she let him get closer to her. She sill had time to turn her back on him and go.

A crush was just a crush. Nothing more. She had Sasori inviting her out and the red headed senior was far better than….Sakura found herself unable to continue with the train of thoughts.

Was Sasori better than Sasuke? That was the problem with the jet haired Uchiha: he was a contradiction between every stereotype of guys she knew. Sasuke was a brutal jerk, but he was calm and collected when he wanted.

He was toying with the other girl's feelings and only used them for his own pleasure, but he was acting mature when he wanted and his touch on her felt different. Better.

He was acting like he had no care in the world, skipping classes worse than Ten Ten, totally not giving a damn about anything that had to deal with school, but he could easily surpass them all with his intellect if the wanted.

There was much more to his dark allure that attracted Sakura unconsciously towards him, no matter how much she tried to deny it and Ten Ten knew. Just as Sasuke in that moment, her friend read her mind. She liked him. A lot. But she had to stay away from him, because he was trouble.

"You speak like you know me. And you don't."

"You don't know me either, and yet you accuse me of things I have not done. Is it fair, Sakura?"

"Life is not fair."

"Then change it for the better."

Sakura`s head flew up, her eyes looking for Sasuke`s dark ones in the light provided by the dancing studio's flashing panel and the shops around, mentally cursing him for being so handsome and always taking her by surprise, like she was seeing him for the first time. Why wasn't she feeling unconformable around him, like she should? And what did he mean by that?

"I want to go home. Let me pass."

"Then turn around and leave."

Foolishly, Sakura did just as Sasuke said, totally entrapped by his charms and spellbound, spinning on her heel and taking one step forward, her innate instincts immediately kicking in forcing her hand to shot up on the door, to protect her from colliding with the hard surface, almost entering the dancing studio, but she stopped in time when a trunk passed the street and honked at a stray dog it almost hit.

She let her back face Sasuke, blushing madly at her stupidity, failing to see the Uchiha smirking at her idiocy.

"You jerk…you did this on purpose."

"And? Did it work?"

"Are you blind or something? Why are you always meddling into things that are not your business?!"

Sakura raised her voice an octave, feeling like turning around and punch the living daylights out of him, totally feeling the floor fly under her feet. What was he doing to her?

"Why don't you enter the studio?"

Sasuke already knew Sakura was a dancer, but he knew nothing more about her story and he found himself interested in hearing whatever mysteries revolved around her.

The pink haired girl was complex, but not difficult to read. She had her heart opened at the exact page he wanted to read. And the letters were fluttering into those sparkling jade eyes she hid from him.

"This is not your business."

It was pure instinct, probably dictated by all the frustration and tension she felt in that moment, that made Sakura turn around abruptly and attempt to punch Sasuke right in his all too gorgeous looking face, the said guy catching her wrist, stopping her weak attempt to vent out all the sadness she felt, to the first person she found available, pulling her hand towards his shoulder, gluing her body to his own.

His smoldering pearl black eyes flaming her startled forest green ones. There was a hint of hurt in her voice that the onyx eyed guy did not miss on Sakura`s trembling voice, even if the beautiful dancer was trying heroically to hide it from him.

"Then I will make it my business."

Without wasting anymore time, Sasuke took Sakura`s small hand into his own and pulled the door opened, dragging a stunned emerald eyed girl along, their silhouettes vanishing into the bottomless darkness from the vast room, losing their steps inside the dancing studio.

"What…hey!"

There was one question lingering into Sakura`s mind in the moment she realized she has just crossed the Purgatory's doors along with Sasuke and that was: how was she supposed to cease away the demons lurking in the darkness, haunting her minds and plaguing her dreams, when she was facing them hand in hand with their leader?

}{

**Author's Note:**_ I am very sorry for this so late update, but my life has turned upside down, school is basically killing me slowly!_

_I am glad the way I chose to handle Sasuke and Mei`s situation was welcomed, because I was slightly afraid it was going to be boring and cliché, which is the exact thing I tried to avoid. _

_Although I tend to avoid side pairings, because I am a die hard SasuSaku shipper, I find the idea of Sasori and Sakura having some moments together not bothering me, on the contrary, it is just going to fuel Sasuke`s jealousy and I find this entertaining hehe._

_Well, to be honest, I really thought of a perfect context for Sasuke and Sakura to meet, but I tried to make it a little more special you know? I wanted Sakura`s friends to be the one to see her first and not make the girl more troubled than she was, then take my time and slip Sasuke into the context, but the outcome is to be shown in the next chapter. Sorry._

_The scene with Sakura and the gang took me longer than I intended. I kind of tend to do so in my stories: write more than I expect, because I have a soft spot for details and emotions. My fault._

_Hehe hahalolsmileyface, since I love my readers as well, then I think it is not creepy at all, thank you for your words. _

_Again, I am sorry both my updates took so long, but when one of the teachers came with a 900 pages book to learn for his exam in January…there goes my free time fly right on the window. Though, I am still standing here! _

_Thank you all for your reviews, for reading and following my story and I truly hope you will find this chapter just as entertaining. You guys are the best!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Sasuke, what the hell is wrong with you, you brainless hippo, let me go or I am going to bite you!" Sakura was not even sure where she was stepping, because it was totally dark inside, except for a faint light coming from the stage that gave her creeps and made the small hair at the back of her neck raise in horror, at the sight of her deepest fears getting closer to her…or rather…she was getting closer to it, dragged by the last person in the Milky Way she wanted to be accompanied by, while she was fighting her internal turmoil.

Some God was probably in hysterics at her unfortunate situation, because not only Sasuke didn't even spare her a glance, but she has tripped on some chairs from the audience, almost spraining her ankle in the process, trying to pry her hand away from the raven haired Uchiha`s, to no avail. His iron grip on her wrist wouldn't even flinch.

"Hn…stop screaming, or else you are going to disturb the spirits of the stage."

If the context would have been different, Sakura would have probably dropped her body and roll on the floor, tears in her eyes, laughing like a manic ingesting helium at his retort, not believing how serious his dark alluring voice could have sounded, when saying such things.

"The only spirit in here is your stupid demonic figure, dragging me against my will in here, like we are diamond thieves, slipping inside a jewelry store, you mutant! And don't you dare telling me what to do, because I swear to God I am going to plant my foot down your stupid…"

Sasuke turned his body on his heel at the speed of light, startling the already blinded by the darkness around emerald eyed girl in the process, making her halt her already stumbling steps, tugging her hand and bringing her body closer to him to have a better view of her face.

With the poor illumination coming from the faint bulb, it was proving to be a quite difficult task, but the midnight eyed guy was able to see a pair of shimmering garnet orbs, bathed in the most contradictory emotions a living could have mustered: anger, frustration, fear and confusion.

How easily was for him to read her, even if he was barely seeing her. Too funny. And refreshing.

"Be careful with the language Sakura, because there is a limit to how much I am willing to tolerate."

"…W…What?! Now you have some guts over there Uchiha, because the sole limits we could talk about are the ones involving personal space, which you totally crossed, you jerk! Why have you dragged me in here?! Don't tell me you are trying to take advantage of me and do whatever crosses your derange mind, in the first available place you could have thought of, because I must tell you it is totally unoriginal."

Sakura tried her best to contain both her anger and dread, but she was certain the boy in front of her was able to see right through her deception, because she was able to see that loathsome ravishing smirk of his, glowing through the dark veil surrounding them, mentally cursing the lack of lightning in there.

There was another part of her that made the emerald eyed girl absolutely thrilled at the idea of doing such a crazy and outrageous thing, with the most unpredictable, devastatingly handsome boy she has ever encountered, and the fact that he was holding her hand, keeping her glued to his toned body, was doing funny things with her system.

Whenever she was around Sasuke, Sakura started to feel a particular very pleasurable sensation bloom in the pits of her stomach, in the form of a fluttering totally alien sensation, like small million butterflies rising on her throat, resting like a lump, making the pink haired girl gulp once, feeing suffocated by the overwhelming feeling, almost forgetting the fear the stage was stirring inside her.

"Is this the type of guy you consider me? And here I thought you were smarter."

"I told you before and I am going to repeat until it gets imprinted into your stupid brain: I don't give a fuck about what you think about me, so stop sounding like we are an old, married couple, arguing over the color of the new wallpaper to our bedroom, you are making a fool of yourself!"

"There you go again with unfounded accusations. And the worst part of all is that you lie to yourself, Sakura. Even now."

Oh, how much was Sasuke enjoying himself at the mere thought of how angry might the pink haired dancer feel in that moment, when she was basically killing his ears with her high pitched voice, screaming at what she supposed was his face.

"What are you talking about? Everyone knows about how much of a jerk you and your imbecile totally brainless amoebas you call friends truly are!"

"See? This is why you cannot overcome your fears: you tend to compare everyone by your standards and measures, trying to find something tangible to help your judgment. Like you do to me now: you are only seeing me in the context of the people I hang out with, which is childish."

Sakura`s jaw hit the floor, not quite believing what was coming out from Sasuke`s mouth. So he was basically accusing her for being a dumb idiot that couldn't make her own decisions and think for herself.

She tried to pry her hand out of his grip, to no avail. What was with him and his urge to hold on everyone and order everyone around him, like he was some sort of a God?

She felt her anger rise to alarming levels. That, and his touch on her and his intoxicating masculine scent was making her go dizzy.

"You are crazy! You always do this and this is getting on my nerves, every damn time you show your face in front of me! You are so arrogant that it makes me want to..."

"….what is that you want? And I am talking about what you truly want."

Sasuke could feel the emerald eyed girl`s distress through her slightly quivering voice and trembling hand, that he was holding, almost like trying to confirm his guess. She had a phobia of something.

But what? Why was she not able to enter the dance studio by herself? Was that the reason why Ronja sought her?

Sakura mentally cursed the lack of illumination inside the dance studio for blocking her view on Sasuke`s face, because she felt her mind explode in confusion.

Why was the raven haired Uchiha toying with her, using such words and acting totally out of his character all of sudden? It was the exact demeanor he had in that moment, that made the jade eyed dancer question her anger and hate for him. She didn't even know what to feel about his presence.

"Why do you care? Who are you anyways? My father? My boyfriend? Don't you have some other people to go and keep company?"

"I do not care. I am just curious."

Deep inside, the onyx eyed Uchiha was wondering the same thing as the girl he was holding. Did he care? Care was a meaningful word and had to be placed in a very special and personal context.

They have barely met and they were already arguing whenever they encountered each other, so it was kind of pointless to think so deep towards such unimportant matters. And Sasuke only cared for few people, and that was a bit too stretched to begin with.

"Curious? More like in search for a hot gossip for tomorrow. Why do I have to deal with all of you in the very same fucking day?! Are you that much of an arrogant bastard that loves to see the others suffering?!"

Sakura was well aware that she was screaming at him, but she couldn't care less. Sasuke had a way with his words that was making her look weak in front of him, like she was feeling the urge to confess everything and let him know everything that was bothering her, and the jade eyed girl felt scared at the thought of seeking comfort from him of all the people. God forbids!

"Do I look like I want to see you suffer? What is your problem anyways?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at the way Sakura placed a hand on his wrist, trying to free herself and probably fly away in the sky or sink in the floor, but her attempts were pathetic and had no effect.

It looked like she did not want to let go, but more like trying to delude herself into thinking she wanted to. She looked really troubled, but not by his presence.

"You! You are my freaking problem, don't you understand?! Why are you following me?! Why do I have to see you everywhere I go?! Why do you have to be here from all the places, at the same hour?! Why don't you go away and pretend you don't know me?!"

Sakura felt her inner eyelids dampen in burning tears, threatening to fall, feeling her chest clench painfully.

She foolishly thought she was going to be all right if he friends were there with her, keeping her company and trying to soothe away her turmoil, because it was in that moment when her world started to spin.

And words came flying from her lips, before having a chance to stop herself. "Why do you still hold my hand?!"

"Do you want me to let go?"

The young Uchiha knew exactly the phases of a person in hysterics, like the girl in front of him, having to deal with Naruto and his complaining all the times.

Usually, he would not bother to listen to a girl complaining, but there was something else about the emerald long lashed eyed dancer in front of him, who was truly not a girl to break down like that, in front of a person she pretended not to like.

Sakura was mentally cursing her voice from coming out weaker than she intended, but somehow, she felt all the energy draining from her system.

The pink haired girl could have fought anyone, Mei and the other popular group included, but found herself unable to fight him. Sasuke was seeing right through her and that scared her. "…Yes."

Sasuke let a small smirk beam through the stillness of the darkness surrounding them, gently letting his fingers slip from her wrist, down to her palm, tracing his fingertips on her cold knuckles, bringing her hand towards his chest and placing it on his chest, totally not surprised to see Sakura not pulling back from him.

She could have done so, because he was just resting his palm over her hand, barely applying any sort of pressure, just brushing the soft skin, giving her a tickling sensation of warmth.

"You do not." It was a statement. He knew that much and he didn't need to hear her saying it. Though Sasuke himself was not quite sure of what he was doing. It was totally not his type to be kind and gentle towards a girl or a woman in general, so why was he acting so out of character around that particular emerald eyed class mate of him? Her general aura…so different…so intriguing…tempting…._beautiful_.

"I do. But you won't let me."

Sakura did not know what to do, because she was thorn between turning around and run on the inviting door, or stay there and relish in the warmth his hot lean body was providing, his action startling her.

Sasuke was a jerk. An arrogant jerk who was toying with her. An arrogant jerk that was touching her in a way a boyfriend would do. And it felt _good__._

"I am not even holding you, Sakura." It was in the moment she heard Sasuke`s rich sensual smooth low voice gracing her senses, has the pink haired girl realize that indeed, she was the one resting her palm on his chest, him having removed his hand from hers.

"I _hate_ you…so damn much." She didn't know what she said that again, but it was the only coherent sentence that came to Sakura`s mind and when she rolled the words on her tongue, she felt Sasuke`s muscles stir, making him inhale sharply once. She was stupid. So stupid.

"Then why are you still here?" There was a bitterness in Sasuke`s deep voice that gave Sakura chills down the spine. She knew she shouldn't have said that in the very first place, but the words come out before she could stop them.

"Why are you?"

"Hn…waste of my damn time." The raven haired Uchiha slipped his hands into his pockets and without any further notice, attempted to leave the studio, basically slipping past her, not even bumping her shoulder in the process and swiftly passed her, not bothering to spare her a glance.

She did not have to see him, because the emerald eyed girl could feel Sasuke`s disappointment…and something else. He was acting strange and the knot on her throat made Sakura spin her body in his direction and shot her hand towards him, grabbing his wrist making him stop in his tracks, his body tensed.

"Wait!"

"What? Got some more words to express how much you despise me?"

Sasuke blamed his temper for getting the best of him, because he sounded harsher than he intended, but he couldn't help it.

Sakura told him she hated him…twice. The pink haired girl couldn't have been clearer…still…she acted like she was regretting it.

And that made his mind burn in anger. Why wasn't she making up her mind already? Was she truly like Ronja? Up to what degree?

"…No I…don't you dare leaving me here…_alone_!"

Sakura mentally strangled herself for sounding like a scarred cat, wondering if she had at least a neuron left in her stupid brain. What was she doing anyways? And why was his hand so warm and soft under her touch?

Sasuke fisted his hand the emerald eyed girl was holding for dear life into his pocket, frowning. Why was she doing that to him? Didn't she want him to go and leave her alone? Why clinging to him then?

"You are in no position to give me orders."

"You are the one that brought me here, remember?"

When the midnight haired Uchiha was not in front of her anymore, Sakura felt the walls constrict and heard evil laughter coming from all the directions, dread washing through her system like million jolts of electricity at the thought of being so close to her object of fear.

Even if it was basically impossible to spot anything with the faint light provided by the ancient bulb, the pink haired dancer knew all too well she was facing the stage and that made her skin contort in horror. There was no way Sasuke was going to walk away like that.

"And you are the one that told me to leave, remember?"

Although he didn't want to do so, the onyx eyed Uchiha attempted to slip his hand out of her grip, but Sakura tightened her fingers around his wrist, pressing his veins, feeling his blood throb, in anger of something else. She didn't know.

"I didn't tell you to leave."

She knew she was ridiculous, but Sakura could have sworn she felt a gentle strange breeze fanning down her spine and that was insane, because there was no opened window in there, well aware her back was on the loathsome stage and that made the pink haired dancer take one step forward, almost colliding with Sasuke`s back, the tip of her nose resting in between his lean shoulder blades, just enough for him to feel her hot breath through the soft fabric of his T-Shirt.

And that only stirred him even more, because that girl could be so hot and she was not even trying.

"You told me you hated me. Isn't it the same thing?"

If the situation wouldn't have been so awkward and tensed, Sasuke would have laughed at her obviously afraid state, because basically Sakura was doing her best to have a contact with him and the jet haired guy would have been more than willing to tell her little scary thoughts with skeletons and monsters hiding under the chairs, that Naruto always shared with him when they were drunk or high.

But something told Sasuke that it was not darkness that made the said girl snuggle closer to him. And for that particular reason he contained a smirk. She was scared, but to a higher degree. It was something else.

"…No I don't…you don't understand…"

Of course there was no way for the pink haired girl to start telling the person she so not wanted to encounter that night, the reason why she was so afraid to walk on the stage, so if the words were not good enough to make up for her stupid mouth, then she let actions speak for herself.

And that was precisely why, out of nowhere, with a new found amount of insanity that would make Ten Ten`s heart cry in pride at her behavior, raised her available arm and let her fingers enfold his forearm, gripping his bicep, liking the feel of the rippling at the contact muscle under her touch, successfully trapping both his hands in her hold, like she attempted to embrace his from the behind, but lacked courage.

"What are you doing?"

"I have no idea. But I need this…" She even tightened her grip around his arms, feeling her heart beat like it wanted to jump out of her chest and fly out of her clenched chest. What was she doing?

"You make absolutely no sense. I do not have the patience to deal with this."

"Then pull away and go! What are you waiting for? Isn't this the reason why you keep your back on me?"

"And what do you want _me_ to do? What do _you_ want from me, Sakura?"

It was barely there, but the urge to turn around and fold his arms around her much smaller frame was there, tingling into the pits of his stomach and damn if Sasuke wasn't feeling just as confused at her.

Just what the hell were they doing there, acting like two troubled mentally deranged teenagers with anger management problems?

"Why are we here? Why have you brought me in here?"

"Why do you think I did it? I am not a genie in a bottle, so you have one guess left. Take it or leave it."

Sasuke could feel Sakura`s raised chin, probably facing his nape, feeling her uneven breath puffing the sensitive skin, giving him a tingling sensation of goose bumps, going down his back, making him turn his head over his shoulder to face her.

"…You want to know the reason why…"

Sakura thanked all the heavens for the lack of electricity in that moment, because she was well aware of how close of the midnight hair Uchiha she truly was, feeling him tilt his head over his shoulder, leaning in her direction, probably trying to see her through the darkness, even though he was taller than her. If the context was different, Sakura knew the tension between them would have been quite arousing.

"And you want to tell me but you think I will make fun of you."

Sakura bit her lower lip, pressing her fingers into Sasuke`s pale smooth skin, nodding once, stupidly, because she knew they were barely able to see each other to begin with. "…I don't want to see your arrogant eyes tomorrow morning…the others as well…"

"I will not do such things. You think too low of me."

The thought of making fun of her feelings by sharing her probably tragic to come story never crossed Sasuke`s mind.

He was not a good person, he was aware, but the raven haired Uchiha knew when to keep his mouth shut and respect a person's intimacy. His mother would kill him if he was to laugh at a girl like Sakura.

"I don't trust you, Sasuke. I can't."

"Then don't trust me. Pretend I am a stranger."

"This is not that difficult. You _are_ a stranger to me. We have barely met." For some unknown reason, both of them more like whispering than talking, almost afraid the would perturb the dread silence enveloping them.

"And yet you don't want me to leave. Why?" It was then when Sasuke turned his body completely, to face Sakura, making her drop her hands from his, losing the gentle contact with her soft skin. He felt the urge to touch a part of her and see if she was just as feather like as her hold.

"…9:25 pm…my wristwatch stopped then…I still have that clock into my office desk…aunty thinks I threw it away after I run from the stage…but I didn't. It ticks, but time doesn't pass…it is frozen to that hour…" Sakura`s vision got blurry and there was something sinister in the way she was whispering the words, almost like she was a ghost on the verge of vanishing on tin air.

Sasuke`s onyx eyes widened at her, not knowing what to make from her words. She was acting really strange. "Why then? Why isn't time passing for you, Sakura?"

The emerald eyed girl raised her index finger in the direction of the stage, making Sasuke follow her motion, stunned at the thought that he was actually able to see her arm. "There….is trapped in there…my life…and she is there…"

That made him take a double look. She couldn't be talking about ghosts, was she? Now Sasuke was anything but a paranoid boy he was not.

Only…the situation started to be too uncomfortable for him and the younger Uchiha brother felt…bothered. He started to not like to be there. "She? Who is she? Sakura?"

"…her eyes…so similar to mine…_disappointment_…I failed everyone…and I failed her as well…Sasuke, I am a bad person. Run away from me!"

Sakura couldn't even cry at the words emerging from her mouth. It made absolutely no sense what she was telling him, but it was the only thing she could do. Blabber and act like a fool. He was already going to make fun of her, so why bother pretending she was strong? It was a blatant lie.

"You did nothing wrong. Everything that happened…was not your fault." There was something in the way she was talking because Sasuke`s long finger found its way under Sakura`s small chin, coming closer to her, feeling the pink haired girl holding her breath for a moment, words frozen upon her rosy lips.

"You failed no one. And no one is watching you reproachfully, except for your own self. _You_ are the one that torture your mind Sakura. Everything that happens is in your own _mind_."

Six years…in six years no one was able to tell such things to her and Sakura felt like throwing her arms around Sasuke and cry into his chest.

Tsunade was chanting soothing words since she was a little child and her friends proved their undying support as well.

But no one made her feel like Sasuke did in that moment, because the onyx eyed Uchiha, as arrogant and insensible as he was, spoke the exact words she needed to hear in that moment. And he didn't even know what she was talking about. She realized then…why was he considered a genius.

"…My mind…my monsters are a projection of my mind…like poltergeist."

"If you want to do whatever you want, it is your mind you have to strengthen first. And I might be able to show you how. Come." Without any further notice, Sasuke slipped a hand under Sakura`s palm, holding her hand and pulling her in the direction of the stage, mentally praying not to trip on the stairs or make her fall as well.

"Where…what…no! Don't go there, I can't…Sasuke please…." Sakura tried to stop him, but the raven haired Uchiha wouldn't have taken no for an answer.

The girl was trying to halt their pacing, but he was stronger. And he strengthened his grip on her hand as well, ignoring her pleads. She was so stupid sometimes, but he somehow understood her.

Sakura felt her knees turn to jelly when their echoing steps on the polished wooden surface pierced her mind, making her realize she was standing right in the middle of the stage, with Sasuke Uchiha from all the people, the said guy turning around to face her, stopping right under the faint light the bulb provided, resting on his face.

"See for yourself. There is nothing in here, except you and I." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the trembling in fear girl in front of him, then able to see her delicate features and her emerald widened confused orbs, darting in all the direction, like she was the leading actress in a horror movie.

"…I have to…get out of here…you don't understand…I can't be here…"

It was twice as bad as she remembered the last time Sakura attempted to walk on the stage after that incident.

It was basically like she was able to see the expecting audience, whispering towards each other at the delay of her crew's performance, her aunt's washed in tears face and…her mother's eyes on her…her face at the morgue…the funeral and the parting words she said…_I will not fail you again mom…I promise._

A strong hand gripping her small back brought the scared Sakura glued to Sasuke`s body, making her hands shot in front of her involuntarily, resting her palms on his chest, feeling a surge of electricity washing her spine at the unexpected contact, making her forget about her turmoil for a brief.

"Yes you can and you **are** here. You belong in here, don't you Sakura? This is your life…your home. Isn't home a place you are supposed to return to? But you are running from it."

He would not openly admit, but the feeling of Sakura`s harmoniously shaped body trapped into his embrace made Sasuke want to kiss her.

Truly kiss her, not only having a mouth to mouth contact, like he did with the other girls or women he slept with.

They way she was looking at him in that moment, looking for a confirmation was different from the looks he got. Her eyes were not empty, devoid of real feelings…they were burning in emotion.

He knew. And he was not laughing at her and it made Sakura question his behavior for the millionth time. She was never going to be able to solve the riddle the raven haired Uchiha was. And his touch…he was basically embracing her and she didn't move his hand form her waist. Why?

"You have no idea…what you are talking about."

"Hn…then let us see if I truly don't, shall we?"

Without even giving much thought about what was he going to do, Sasuke held one of the stereos that hanged around his neck towards a stunned unresponsive looking garnet eyed girl, putting the other into his ear, silently urging her to do the same.

Sakura raised her arm to take the black stereo from an expectant Sasuke, mimicking his movement, having no idea of what was he going to do, though she kind of guessed his intention when he pressed on his iPod touch screen, searching through his playlist.

"Sasuke…what are you…"

"Shh…either way we are not going to hear a thing this dude sings."

It was in the moment Sasuke pressed the play button and held her even closer to his body, his right hand cupping her shoulder blade, using his left one to intertwine their fingers, holding their hands at his shoulder level and, following George Michael's "careless whisper", stepping forward and leading them to an elegant waltz, absolutely stunning her with his precise movements, has the said girl felt like flying on the magic carpet, under his spellbound.

In that moment, the only thing that Sakura was seeing in front of her, was Sasuke`s absolutely stunning looks and the tiny rays of light dancing into his irises, feeling her insides melt at his gesture.

If someone was to see the scene from the audience, it would look like two teenagers dancing on a song they were listening to a player, in total blackout, eying one another like they have met for the first time, after an apocalypse, with no one around.

Everything she wanted to say got stuck in her throat and the tiny butterflies fluttering through her stomach and chest was making Sakura queasy. The way Sasuke was holding her, leading her even so skillfully, like he was waltzing on daily basis was making the muscles in her lower abdomen clench for a moment, when he unexpectedly turned her once, then brought her body flush to his hard rock one again, resuming the necessary steps.

And she couldn't help but follow him, the music, the beat and the rhythm of her body unconsciously moving on the music making her jaw hit the floor in realization: she was dancing again on the stage!

And the feelings Sakura was looking for hit her like a tornado, making her see stars under her eyelashes: the cheering of the audience, her name on their lips, the enchanted smile of the approving jury, the lyrics filling the void in her heart and her body moving naturally on the sensual rhythm of the song, were exactly what she craved for. Sasuke has returned her soul to the stage, where it belonged.

Not only was he an amazingly good dancer for a guy with his reputation, moving swiftly in perfect sync with the music and her, but there was nothing rude in the way he looked at her in that moment.

He was not making fun of her. He knew what she wanted and it felt **so right** to be into his arms, dancing with him. And that scared her. And bad. Danger…he was _danger_ and…he _attracted_ her.

"I…I have to go…"

Totally stunning both of them, Sakura pulled apart of Sasuke`s hold and bolted away from the stage, like she did six years ago, but from different reasons, mentally applauding herself for her skill not to trip on her feel, darting straight towards the door, pushing it roughly open and stumbled on her feet outside, in the cold night, running down the empty street with tears in her eyes, and her heart pulse running to million miles per hour, leaving a shocked Sasuke inside, to follow her silhouette molding on the surrounding him solitude.

He looked at the note they sent to each other that he managed to take from her back pocket when he held her, shaking his head in disbelief. The pink haired girl was not even aware she lost it.

}{

The next morning, Sakura woke up with the biggest internal turmoil ever. She did not want to go to school that day and she had one good reason not to do so, in the name of Sasuke Uchiha and their eventual encounter in biology. And it scared her.

Not only the pink haired girl was dead tired, basically not sleeping more than three hours, but she realized she run out of cereals or musli bars to take with her and eat while she walked to school.

Forget the public transport. Sakura preferred walking thirty minutes to school, than stay in the bus, beside a crowd of sweaty people that thought deodorants and antiperspirants were invented to look good in the bathroom.

And she couldn't even focus on her music, because each damn time she changed the song, her dancing with Sasuke from the previous day hit her full force. What the heck was that, because it felt surreal?

That was totally not the rude hot arrogant delinquent that lead the popular group at school, because there was no way in hell the handsome Uchiha would have shown that face at school that morning.

When the gates of school came into her view, Sakura deliberately slowed her pace, feeling her stomach painfully clench, tightening her hold on her school bag involuntarily, as if to gain courage to show her face inside the building.

Not only that, but the amount of students passing her, were constantly turning their heads to ogle her, whispering in her direction, probably aware of that incident.

Incredible how the midnight haired boy made her forget about Mei even for a moment. And he did it so nonchalantly as if he was used to lure ladies with such an attitude. Maybe that was his reason of doing so. But his words…was he faking that as well?

The pink haired girl inhaled sharply once, following some girls that entered the school inside, trying to pass unnoticed like Hinata would do, doing her best to remember where the hell her class was.

She had physics and apparently there was a change in the schedule, because she got a mail yesterday from school, saying it had something to do with the large number of students in other classes, so they had to balance them somehow.

She called Lee and found out he was not going to be with her anymore, having physics replaced by arts instead, which sucked. She had to deal alone with her class mates` staring.

And she exhaled in relief when she spotted two chocolate buns emerging from the locker, her friend taking a dip into the small space, probably looking for her books. Ten Ten`s locker looked like Katrina hurricane paid her a visit.

She went right behind her, ignoring some guys` that were chatting close to her winks in her direction, rolling her emerald eyes at them, and throwing herself at her Ten Ten`s back, scaring her shitless, making her scream.

"The fuck…"

"`Morning, Ten!" The cognac eyed girl was exactly what Sakura needed in that moment and if any Deity that was watching her up there had enough mercy to put her on the same classes as her, then all the better for her. She needed to talk to a friend and fast!

"Fuck Sakura…you scared the hell out of me! I was ready to turn around and punch any pervert that had the guts to do that."

Ten Ten shoved her schoolbag not to delicately into the locker, giving it a kick with her foot to be able to close the locker, taking a book Sakura recognized as physics, a notebook and pushed the door close, locking it.

"Sorry sorry…oh please tell me you have physics as well!"

"I do. Damn that change into the schedule. As if I am able to listen to how light reflects on shiny surfaces and turns back at God only knows what angle. Fucking morons and their stupid management. I am going to sue them for getting eye cancer. That teacher is a loser."

"Yes! Come, I need to confess someone and you are the person I was looking for!" Sakura grabbed her friend`s hand and started to run towards the class room, heading to the stairs, shoving the other students out of her way, rushing. They needed to talk because Sakura felt her mind blow.

"Pf…who am I, a priest? Since when have you seen God's messengers with red horns and tails? And slow down will yea? I ate some pasta mom left unfinished and my stomach curses me. The bastard."

Ten Ten was eying her pink haired friend's back, already guessing what her distress could have been, but feeling curious at what could have possibly happen after they left her house?

When they entered the classroom, Sakura felt like dying, because basically everyone stopped chatting for a brief and all eyes were on her. She wanted to hide behind Ten Ten in shame.

Of course…they heard about her and Mei…the emerald eyed girl pursed her lips, praying for the ground to open and bury her alive, along with her dignity. She brushed the locks on the right side behind her ear, jade eyes cast on the floor.

That until she heard a guy whistle in her direction, being a total gentleman in his spiritual remark. "Fucking hot!"

"Wow…I love that hairstyle, she looks like Jessica Alba!"

"I know, and she looks more mature! I want a hairstyle like that as well!" Some girls were stupidly thinking they were silent enough, but basically everyone could hear them.

"Sakura, there is an empty seat here, babe." Ok, the emerald eyed girl wanted to slap her forehead at that. It looked like her new change in appearance had quite the impact and it was not a negative one. Good for her. More unwanted attention.

But Ten Ten beat her into throwing some retorts at the total players roaming around. She unglued her feet from the ground, pulling her towards to an empty desk, right in the back of the class, on the last row, frowning at the crowd of ogling guys.

"Babe?! Where the hell are you taking those lines from anyways, you total manwhores? Is there some sort of course for total losers you attend, or stupidity is mainstream nowadays?"

That made the other guys that entertained the idea to throw anymore stupid remarks at Sakura, the class resuming the chatter, much to Sakura`s relief.

She loved her friend for always backing her up. Sure, there were people that were throwing glances at her, but at least it was nothing rude or too bothersome.

"Gosh, this imbeciles cramp my style. What the fuck is wrong with this generation anyways? Do they serve cannabis on the cafeteria and no one announced me, or what?"

Ten Ten opened her notebook at a random page, drawing what looked like her class mates hanged on the trees. And she even sketched their tombs as well.

"Write down your name as well, to serve as an autograph and spread it as flyers for the chess club. Write an inspiring message as well…something like…fight against idiocy. Hang your fears and join if you want to live another day as human being." Sakura opened her book and notebook, biting the end of her pencil, totally nervous.

"Ten, I think I did something really bad."

"I can see this much. You are not even bothered by the amount of bacteria on that pen you are sucking. What…practicing how to pleasure a certain someone? Though I doubt it is that big to begin with."

Ten Ten did not even bother to remove her eyes from the notebook, smirking at her friend's troubled expression. Oh, she smelled a good story in stock. The chocolate eyed girl was all ears.

"I see that perverted mind of yours never gets tired. Good for my mental state. What I want to say…is that I want to run and hide in Sahara. Let all the sand bury me alive."

"Ok…what did Sasuke do this time? Please tell me you didn't ask him to tutor you, because I don't want to imagine that outcome, considering the fact that it was kind of late when me and the guys left your !"

Ten Ten stopped her torture on her notebook, widening her eyes like she was illuminated, turning her head on her shoulder to face her friend, resting her back on the shut window behind her, eyebrows rose in anticipation.

"You called him to your house under the pretense of teaching you chemistry and when he got into your room you tied him up and went BDSM on him!"

Sakura had a dumbfounded expression on her face. She stopped eating her pen, fidgeting the notebook into her hands, not quite finding her rest.

"Even if the idea sounds very tempting, no. But thank you for ensuring me some rounds of nightmares Ten Ten. Now I don't need to watch R rated movies anymore. Saving electricity."

"No, I am totally serious. What did he do this time? Because I am curious to see his reaction with all that slut and your hairstyle. C`mon, spill it out all. Oh no wait a second…of fucking Hell…I am cursed!"

Sakura saw Ten Ten`s chestnut eyes going darker, her hands fisting on the desk, leaning further into the window she was abusing, like she was trying to stop herself from snapping.

And when the pink haired girl turned raised her chin to look in front of the class where he friend was watching, she felt like opening the said window and jump.

Sasuke and Neji entered the classroom, intently scanning the area for two available seats, sitting on the third row, behind the guys that were winking at Sakura from time to time, not looking behind them. It looked like they did not spot them, much to the girl`s relief. Ten Ten was fuming.

"Fuck my life! What the heck is that imbecile Hyuga doing in here?! Don't tell me he too had a change in the schedule, because he was supposed to have literature now!"

"How do you know?" Sakura was doing her best not to look at Sasuke`s back, knowing that the onyx eyed Uchiha was able to feel when someone was watching him and risk a total disclosure. She was a mess, the images from the previous night hitting her full force. The emerald eyed girl leaned towards her furious friend, resting her head on her knees.

"Because I made sure I have as fewer classes with his stupid ass as possible. And the motherfucking prick had to take this one as well. Not only I loathe this subject and the teacher…and the surrounding morons, but now I have one more reason to bring a sick bag the next week. Make place Sakura, cos I am totally going to skip this class. I cannot stay in here with that…that thing!"

Ten Ten truly attempted to rise from her seat, but Sakura planted her palms on her tights, preventing her from doing such thing, afraid to be left alone in there with Sasuke and the entire class.

"No, are you crazy?! Teacher is always taking the attendance and besides….you are not leaving me here with him!"

"But you want to be here with him honey, so why not? Actually…want me to annoy the hell out of Neji so bad and make him follow me outside, so you can be together with Sasuke?"

Ten Ten smirked down at the girl resting on her knees, arms crossed. Oh he got her daily blackmail with that friend of hers distress.

"…the worst part is that I know you have it in you to do it…so don't you even dare. I am warning you Ten, if you leave, I will jump on the window. Sakura pointed her finger in the direction of the inviting opening, not even bothering to raise her head and face her friend.

"Neah…that won't do. We are on the first floor. Cutting down your veins would be a better option…"

"Good morning kids. What a beautiful morning, don't you agree?"

A pretty old woman stormed into the classroom, successfully silencing all the whispers and loud chatters, the students returning to their places, preparing their books and notebooks.

Inwardly, they were already shutting down their brains for a very boring class that was supposed to come. Physics meant Chinese language. Or the former was easier to learn.

Sakura and Ten Ten straightened their pose, opening their own notebooks, pretending to pay attention. That until the teacher started to write on the blackboard and explain something related to the subject they were going to focus on that semester: quantum mechanics.

There were several groans and sighs of complaining coming from the quite sleepy audience. Not only the subject was difficult, but the teacher was having high expectation from them, namely she failed students on the tests and exams just as worse as Kakashi and Kurenai.

"What the heck is that witch talking about anyways? Like I will ever need that if I don't want to work for NASA. Jeez…"

"In all honesty…I don't have any idea. Let's give the poor…what is that…Planck constant a chance…"

Sakura was copying the formulas and explanations from the blackboard, her mind drifting to the day's before events…and the fact that Sasuke was sitting in front of her was making her mind float through other Universes.

"Anyways…back to more important topics that don't give me eye cancer...what happened yesterday _night_ between you and that Uchiha? Spill it."

Inwardly, Ten Ten was calculating her chances of hitting Neji`s head with her pencil or rubber from that distance. Or she should try throwing her shoe instead.

Sakura bit her lower lip, waiting for the teacher to finish her explanation and turn around. There were others chattering and whispering around as well, trying their best to be as silent as possible.

"Well…to make long story short…I went jogging, you know, to gain stamina for the dancing team."

"Night jogging…Sounds like the beginning of those horror stories, where the main actress is chased by a mutant hungry huge snake or crocodile, screaming for help, tripping on some branch when she enters the forest."

"…actually…that would have been better than the actual experience. Well, as I said, I was out jogging and suddenly I stopped in front of a dancing studio, so I wanted to enter and face my…phobia of stage."

Ten Ten snorted at that, trying in vain to contain her laughter. Her friend was barely whispering the words, trying to act like she was actually paying attention to that class. "Like a burglar."

"No! Like an artist, show some support. But…I couldn't. My hands froze on the door knob, can you believe it?"

Sakura was doing her best not to start tremble when the events were replaying into her mind, like she was living the experience once again. And she has just taken down the same formula from the blackboard…for three times in a row.

Her notes were a mess. Even worse than her chestnut eyed friend`s ones. And Ten Ten was basically writing in graffiti "stupid fucking Hyuga prick" besides every formula, decorating the blank paper.

The chocolate haired girl frowned at that, not liking the almost quivery tone of her pink haired friend. She knew Sakura was doing her best to face her past and join the dancing team, but she was mentally slapping herself for not being there to support her, foolishly thinking her friend was going to be fine on her own.

"Girl this totally sucks. I had no idea you were that afraid to be on the stage. But eventually, you will have to go there, you know? It is not like the dancing squad practices on the basketball court. That is for the cheerleaders and I doubt you want to take on pole dancing instead."

"I know, and that is precisely the reason why I wanted to go inside. But when I wanted to do that again, guess who interrupted my more than humiliating moment?"

"Uchiha duh. Man doesn't that dude have perfect timing? I wonder what other things can he synchronize with as well…"

"And ten points goes to Ten Ten. Yes. Sasuke fucking Uchiha was there mocking me. And you know what the bastard did, beside coming right in front of me and playing mind games with my brain?" The teacher started to threaten the people that were talking and not paying attention, with detention, one or two of the students failing into correctly answer to some questions. She did her best to not let them be caught, which was not that difficult considering the fact that the emerald eyed girl and her friend were staying in the last row, behind the class.

They were hiding behind the two girls in front of them, that were intently studying a teenage magazine they had under their notebooks, reading an article about how to successfully flirt with a guy and catch his attention in ten steps. And there were pictures there as well, with retard people winking at one another.

"I don't know what could he have possibly doing, but please tell me you haven't asked him to tutor you in chemistry." Just the idea was giving Ten Ten chills down her spine. Her friend was such a naïve girl sometimes.

"No I haven't, and I think I can kiss those tutor sessions goodbye after this. Anyways, the bastard saw my distress, grabbed me by the hand and he pulled me inside the dancing studio! And there was darkness in there and we were alone!"

Sakura was silently screaming at Ten Ten, gripping the pencil as hard as she could, her knuckles turning white. Not only it was difficult for her to speak during classes, but the two equally inattentive girls in front of them turned their heads the moment they heard Sasuke`s name involved in their conversation.

But a menacing look coming from Ten Ten made them resume their intense "studying" session. They were studying physiques not physics…

"Oho! You and him alone in a blackout, in an empty dancing studio, at that unholy hour. I like where this is going. I hope you are on pills or he used a condom, because I am too young to attend my friend's wedding. I don't have money to pay your honey moon and you will make me be your maid of honor. Like hell I am going to wear a dress in this century."

Sakura slapped her forehead, her emerald eyes snapping up to face the teacher, who asked them to look at something in the book, at a page she hasn't heard.

And a quick look around assured her none of the people surrounding her had any idea of that as well. "Why are you crazy or something?! I didn't do anything like that with him!"

"Then what did you do? Dancing?"

"Actually….yes. He took me on the stage after we kind of argued, gave me one of the stereos, played Careless whisper and we waltzed right on the freaking stage I was dreading to walk on, like we were rehearsing for the Prom. I don't know what happened in between that moments, because I kind of said I hated him _again_ and then I think I confessed the reason why I don't want to see the stage. I made a fool of myself in front of him, Ten. "

Ten Ten turned her head on her shoulder and eyed her friend with a funny expression on her face, probably not believing what she was hearing.

She let the pencil she was torturing with indecent curses written on her notebook, blinking slowly once like she was processing what she heard, her cognac eyes going wide as plates. "Holly shit!"

Only…she kind of forgotten to whisper, her shock coming quite loud, attracting all the people's attention on her, teacher's included.

The elder woman turned her head over her shoulder abruptly, stopping midway in solving some simple exercise, to demonstrate the theorems better, eyebrows raised at the two girls.

"Young ladies from the last row, is there something you don't understand? I assume it is the position and the momentum of a free particle the thing you were talking about, right?" Her stern voice echoed through the classroom, all the eyes on the two unresponsive girls.

And it was then when Neji and Sasuke turned their heads to look at the dumb girls stupid enough to talk loud during physics, whose curse having something painfully familiar in it.

Neji`s pale eyes widened at the sight of a furious looking unresponsive Ten Ten, then an arrogant smirk almost instantly flew in the cognac eyed girl`s direction, making her look into his general direction.

Like Ten Ten could care less about the expectant teacher and her more than dumb rhetoric question. The Hyuga has seen her and that meant war for the rest of the class.

Sakura felt all the color leave her cheeks when her emerald eyes collided with a pair of burning obsidian ones, feeling goose bumps protrude through the smooth skin of her arms and forearms, a thick lump resting painfully down her throat at the indifference and coldness of his stare. She knew she was the one to run away the night before, but he was completely showing her just how totally foolish and childish he found her behavior to be.

"I am waiting. Or maybe you find this lesson too easy for you and want to take my place." The teacher turned around to fully face the silent class, holding the piece of chalk in between her fingers, in the direction of the two girls, silently inviting them to give an answer.

"One of you, come here and do the rest of the exercise. Don't make me put a bad mark on your first week of school. This year please."

"Forget this, I will go. You don't have to spoil your good grades, girl." Ten Ten attempted to stand up and go solve the exercise she had no idea how to.

Well in fact she didn't suck that much, because to her utter shock, she remembered the times when she was studying along with Neji and the Hyuga kid was actually quite good in physics, because it was his favorite subject and the chocolate eyed girl kind of had an idea of what the formula was referring to.

"No, I will go. Don't worry about it."

Sakura grabbed her wrist, preventing her to do so, promptly pulling the chair behind her, standing up and more like stumbled to the blackboard. She wouldn't have Ten Ten to back her up unnecessarily, because she knew she was at fault to have started such a topic.

She kept her head bowed all the way to the blackboard, feeling Sasuke`s stare burning a hole through her skull, mentally cursing the fact that she couldn't hide her jade sad eyes from the world behind her pink tresses like she did until Mei cut down her hair.

The emerald eyed girl took the chalk from the angry looking teacher, wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue in discomfort, her smart eyes roaming through the formulas written so far, trying to understand what she had to do. It had to be a simple exercise, because the teacher has just taught them the basics.

"_Ok…I think I got this…God help me not to embarrass myself more than this…fuck."_

"We are waiting, young lady."

The fact that she knew all the eyes were on her, did not do wonders to Sakura`s trembling hands, making it all the hardest for her to focus.

So the pink haired girl inhaled sharply once, starting to write down the rest of the exercise, the only sounds she was able to perceive being her uneven rhythm of her heartbeat and the sound of chalk scratching the glassy surface of the blackboard.

Somehow, after what looked like an eternity, she has managed to prove the theorem and she had one more equation to do, it being some simple multiplication she did mentally, feeling relief washing through her and the idea of actually not screwing it up that bad as she expected. Maybe she was smarter than she thought.

"Not bad. So you understood the lesson, and that was the reason why you decided to perturb the others. Run to your place and make sure this doesn't happen again, if you don't want to get a swan looking grade."

The teacher came beside Sakura, attempting to take the chalk from her small hand and let the distressed pink haired girl return to her seat, when a smooth deadly voice came from the third row, startling everyone, Sakura included. She couldn't believe that was truly happening.

"She got the answer wrong. _X_ has to be higher than 0 in that equation."

Everyone turned their heads to face Sasuke, whose eyes were pinning Sakura`s emerald ones, his low rich voice enveloped in a dark murderous aura, like he couldn't stand the mere sight of her in front of him.

Basically, he only did that to humiliate her and pay her back for what she did and said the day before.

"Really? Let us see then, I don't want anyone to have a wrong answer in their notebooks. You may take a sit."

While the teacher was mentally checking the formulas once again, Sakura couldn't understand how was she able to drag her rooted in puzzlement shocked body to the back of the class, feeling her lungs explode in need of oxygen, when she passed Sasuke`s desk in the process, totally feeling his onyx hawk eyes piercing her heart, and it was nothing like he acted couple of hours before. He was back to his deadly, arrogant, superior and insensitive self she couldn't get and it was paining her mind.

"Yes, you are right. Well done in pointing it out." Not only the teacher praised the raven haired Uchiha for being so sharp, but she actually put an A down her grade book beside his name, to add to the joy, correcting her wrong answer.

The pink haired girl let her back hit the chair, not able to raise her stare from her notebook, not ashamed by the fact that she got a mere answer wrong at the end of the exercise, because the other class mates were plain stupid, although they were laughing at the way Sasuke has humiliated her, by deciding to be a damn genius right in that moment, but it was his attitude towards her that threw the emerald eyed dancer off really bad. She let her forehead rest on her palm, head bent over her notes.

"I can't believe he did that. I want to punch both those fuckers so bad and cut down their bodies to pieces, till their brains will be equal to 0. Fucking retard."

Ten Ten was clenching her fists, pushing her pencil with her thumb, engaged in a heated glance staring with Neji, who was constantly turning around, smirking at her and shaking his head, almost like he was not believing how stupid they were. And her friend…

"Just…don't say anything Ten…I don't want us to have more problems."

"Girl…I am so sorry."

The chestnut eyed girl patted Sakura`s back once in reassurance, not bothering her for the rest of the class.

But she slipped a chocolate and cherries candy into her palm when the teacher wasn't looking, the said girl taking the chance to stuff her face with the more than welcomed dessert. She let out a small thank you grace her lips.

When the bell rung, Sakura was the first to stand up, not even waiting for the teacher to leave the classroom, taking her belongings into her hands and turning around to face her friend, panic and fury dancing on her forest green eyes.

"Please come with me to the bathroom Ten Ten."

"Sure."

The said girl with her signature buns not wasted anymore time in following her already on the run friend, falling in steps with her, her eyes cast on the two guys that turned the physic class into a haunted house experience to make sure they were not behind them. Neji said something to Sasuke, but they didn't look in their general direction.

When the two friends arrived to the girl`s restroom, Sakura promptly entered one of the toilets with Ten Ten following her suit in the small space, locking the door, throwing the book and notebook right on the slippery wet floor without a care, gripping her short pink hair, pulling it backwards, feeling in the verge of tears.

Ten Ten slipped her hands into her pockets, resting her back on the door, eying her friend with a sympathetic look. "Sakura, forget about him, he doesn't deserve your fury."

"Ten you don't understand…he did it on purpose! He could have shut his fucking mouth up, because the teacher did not observe my mistake and it barely counted because I practically got one answer wrong, not the formulas but no! He only did that to publicly humiliate me like the total arrogant jerk he is!"

Sakura was well aware of the hot pricking salty liquids dancing under her eyelids, but she didn't care. The two girls refrained from dropping names into the conversation, aware of the other girls coming in the restroom.

"I know he did it on purpose Sakura, but what have I told you? He is just like that fucking Hyuga. Those people are vindictive if they feel your hurt their manwhore ego. Do something wrong and they will be there to bite you in the ass when you least expect it. This is the way their total empty filled with porn brains work Sakura."

"But…why? What have I done wrong in the very fists place?! He was not the same person yesterday Ten Ten, you should have seen him! I…"

Sakura bit her lower trembling rosy lip, preventing a sob to escape her chest. She used the back of her hand to rub her emerald shimmering damp eyes, feeling her friend take her hand into her own, giving it a little squeeze.

"…he was a different guy…for a moment I was stupid enough to think he understood me. But his eyes today are different. Colder. Like he wants to take revenge on me for reasons that escape my understanding."

"Don't try to find a logic in the way those people's mind work Sakura, because you are going to find none. My guess is that he thinks you offended him by something you did yesterday. What have you done after your little dance ended, by the way?"

"I…run away from the dancing studio, leaving him behind. I never stopped until I reached my home."

"Fuck…so that is why he is acting like you wronged him. Son of a bitch. He is just like my asshole of an ex boyfriend. They think they are too damn superior for someone to turn their backs of their stupid faces."

Ten Ten knew all too well what Sakura was going through, for she felt the same embarrassment when she and Neji broke up. And that was the reason why she didn't protest when Sakura threw her arms around her shoulders, burying her face into her fluffy white hoodie.

Ten Ten enfolded her arms around Sakura`s shoulder blades, rubbing gently on her small back, attempting to soothe her distress.

She was mentally plotting mass murdering among the popular group, by shoving her swords collection down their heads. Maybe ask that Hidan senior to borrow her his famous scythe. Might have come to handy.

"…You were so right Ten, I am sorry I was a stupid bitch for not listening to what you said. He is totally playing me and I was dumb enough to tell him about my mother and my frights. What the fuck is wrong with my head?!"

Sakura felt like never wanting to leave that bathroom, the very idea of encountering Sasuke and his rejection scaring her. She screwed it up big times and she knew it.

"Calm down honey, you did absolutely nothing wrong. And who am I to judge you? We are young and they are basically making a living from twisting the other's thoughts. I saw them doing it so many times before, when I used to hang with their group of little demons. Guys like Sasuke, Neji or Suigetsu do their best to find your vulnerable spot and then exploit it to gain your trust and make you sleep with them. It is just a more subtle way to get laid whenever they feel like which is…constantly."

Sakura did noting to stop her burning rivers of tears leak down her cheeks at the more than true words Ten Ten was saying. Of course, the straightforward chocolate eyed girl was not the most polite and eloquent lady alive, but her statement couldn't be denied.

Sakura knew her friend has warned her about the outcome of getting involved with the onyx eyed Uchiha, but she was foolish enough to actually trust him and his well chosen words. Stupid. She felt stupid and stupidity never felt that painful as then.

"No, it is my fucking fault Ten Ten, because you have warned me! You told me what was going to happen and I didn't listen to you! I am so sorry! I hate him so damn much that I want to scream it to the world to hear! I am glad I didn't take that back when he more than arrogantly requested me to do it!"

A bell rung in Ten Ten`s mind when Sakura confessed such thing to her, unaware of the hidden meaning behind of those words. "What do you mean he asked you to take back what you said? You mean the beach incident?"

"Why does it matter now? Yeah that one. He was obsessed with me saying I don't hate him and so, and I am totally glad I said I do hate him because fuck…I don't know. I am so confused right now!"

Sakura tightened her grip around her friend, not caring that she had…oh god she had biology…with Kurenai…and Sasuke. She didn't want to go. No way.

"I don't actually know what to make out of this Sakura, because something tells me he is not completely dishonest, I mean this is Sasuke we are talking about. Of course, you are not throwing yourself at his dick and that probably makes him want you more, but at the same time…to go as far as to ask you about your opinion on him…he acts weird.

I personally never witnessed him in such a situation. Sure, he doesn't need to because all the freaking female population, with only few exceptions beg him to take them or to breathe in their general direction, but…gosh this is a pain in the ass."

"Ten I have biology…"

"Oh shit, girl. Ditch it and let's go somewhere till lunch break." Ten Ten knew she had history and the teacher was really strict about attendance, but no way was she going to let Sakura alone.

"Can't do that. That Kurenai doesn't like me and I got detention once, remember? But I don't want to face him Ten, I can't stand the way he looks at me…damn it!"

"Who else is with you in biology? Hinata, if memory serves me right."

"I don't know, with all this sudden change in the schedule…"

Not even if her friend was there would have make the emerald eyed girl feel better. Damn she was totally living the drama of the high school life, crying on her friend's shoulder, in the restroom…and the bell rung. It was about time, of course.

And the sickening conversations of the girls that were occupying the bathroom was making her stomach rumble.

There was a thing that bothered the pink haired dancer and that was Mei`s absence from the halls or school in general. She should have seen the cheerleader by then, but she couldn't. Weird.

"Let us check." Ten Ten already sent a message to the lavender eyed Hyuga, getting an almost immediate reply from her.

"_I am in the classroom. Kurenai is not here yet. I saved Sakura a seat on the first row, far away from Sasuke and his friends. Tell her I am waiting."_

The chocolate eyed girl smirked down at the content of the message, totally trusting Hinata`s smart mind to work at that hour as well.

"Hina found a place far from the Devil. That bitch Kurenai is not inside. Go there and shine like the star you are and show his royal emoness that he is not going to bring you down."

Ten Ten pulled apart from Sakura`s tight embrace, gently holding her shoulders, making her emerald eyes watch her cognac ones, the said girl nodding once. Her eyes were slightly reddened and it was totally obvious she has been crying.

"…You are right. I should go. Damn it. I don't even have my stuff and it is too late to go down and take them."

"Don't worry, Hina is going to help you out. Just go. She is in the first row. Just don't face the back of the class, because you will encounter a massive amount of idiocy coming from there like tsunamis. Now raise your chin and remember: you are hot as hell, you have a hairstyle that makes Miss Universe look like she has been chased by angry elephants and you know more biology it is legal. Have no worry. If something goes wrong, call me and I am going to take a bazooka, barge inside and turn that Uchiha into a human target."

Sakua let out a small giggle embracing her friend once more, taking her discharged on the floor notebook and book, exiting the bathroom, with her friend on her tail. Good thing the biology lab was on the same floor they were in.

She was already five minutes late but the emerald eyed dancer knew Hinata would have send a quick message if Kurenai would have entered the classroom.

"Thank you Ten Ten really I…you are just the friend I needed. Seriously thank you girl! If you were a guy, I would have totally dated you, no lesbian intended. Neji is an imbecile for not keeping a girl like you."

Seriously, Sakura lost the count of times Ten Ten came to her rescue, not bothering about her well being, constantly watching over her friends. She was a miracle.

"Don't even mention Sakura. This is what friends are for, remember? I said I am going to support you. The others as well. Don't worry girl, you are **not alone**. I am even willing to do that sickening pinky promise thing you guys like to do if you want me to."

Sakura threw her head backwards, letting out a loud laugh. Her friend was already making her feel better, always knowing what she needed to hear…_like Sasuke_. Ok, she had to stop her thoughts right there, or else she was going to have a break down.

Plus, the two girls abruptly parted ways when they heard the sound of heels echoing through the hall, coming from the stairs, signaling an approaching biology teacher. Sakura was already on her way to the Lab.

"Shit…Ten I am going to meet you guys in the cafeteria, ok? Save two seats for us as well."

"Sure thing. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Of course the emerald eyed girl barged into the classroom, making some of the people that bothered to look for whoever came in so late look at her, eying her intently, but she couldn't give a damn.

As soon as Sakura spotted her friend seated in the first row, near the window, she sprinted in her direction, not once looking around, smiling down at her, like nothing happened.

That until she took a sit beside her lavender eyed friend, making sure her back faced the rest of the classroom.

She promptly dropped the façade, pursing her lips, rising her jade eyes in the direction of the shy Hyuga`s lavender eyes, silently asking her to borrow something to write on, because she was barehanded.

"S…Sakura, are you a…all right? Something happened?"

Hinata quickly caught the message when Sakura`s sparkling in distress eyes confirmed her suspicion, not wasting time in ripping a sheet of paper from he notebook, handing it to Sakura, along with her pen case, inviting her to take whatever she felt necessary.

A smile nod in her direction assured her of her friend's gratitude. The small gang of friends started to get used to the pink haired girl's Japanese manners and gestures, through which she paid her respect towards the others.

"Thanks. Yeah…it is so complicated Hinata, that I feel my mind sinking in misery. I don't know what to do."

Sakura took a pink pen from the pen case and wrote down the date and the subject, intending to go home and copy the content on her biology notebook. She was interested in that subject after all.

The shy Hyuga eyed her friend sympathetically, already understanding something might have gone wrong since the last time she saw her friend, and since she looked unharmed, Hinata realized it had to do something with a particular raven haired boy that stood somewhere in the back of the class.

"I…I think you should listen to your intuition. Y…you know what they say: _first_ _instinct _is the best one. Have more faith in you."

Sakura let out a small smile, finding the girl beside her being much stronger and smart than she was. The pink haired girl envied Hinata`s mature thinking, because the lavender eyed girl hardly did monumental mistakes, as her friend disclosed.

"If I were to listen to it, I would have probably been home, sulking in tons of pizza, crying on my Teddy Bear. That or do something stupid like strangle someone right now."

Unfortunately, when Hinata wanted to give her a reply, Kurenai marched in the classroom, really angry, threatening everyone that raised their eyes in her general direction with detention and absences if they angered her.

Then, without wasting anymore time, she broke the chalk in half and started to explain something about the endocrine system and its close connection to the nervous system.

Sakura flipped the page and wrote down something for her friend to see. She could care less about that lesson because Tsunade has already explained that to her during the summer holiday when she went to her aunt's working place and helped her with the patient's files.

She needed to vent out and not keep everything for herself. That and the urge to turn around and look for Sasuke became unbearable.

"_Sasuke is an idiot. Ten Ten says he loves to play with girls, me included."_

She waited for Kurenai to resume her writing on the blackboard, to show the note to her friend. Hinata scanned the content once, nodding once to let her know she read it. The pale eyed girl wrote on the last file of her notebook her reply, carefully choosing her words, not wanting to confuse the pink haired girl even more.

"_It is hard to find a committed guy at our young age. Why do you say he is playing you?"_

Sakura darted her eyes on her friend's notebook, the said girl wasting no time in turning the page abruptly when Kurenai turned her head over her shoulder to bark something at two boys on the second row, that were discussing the live score on some football game they were secretly following on their smart phones.

Both got detention and a set of questions from the glands, not having any idea of what to answer. That got the teacher distracted enough to let Sakura and Hinata exchange more notes.

Plus, Sakura knew her friend was right with the first part of the note. They were young and talking about relationships in high school was hard, but not impossible. She knew people that were together since their junior years and they only grew closer so age was playing an important role, but not a crucial one.

"_Yeah, but there are class mates of ours that have been together since the ninth grade so…Because he knows exactly what I am thinking about and tries to take advantage and corner me each time, like yesterday night for instance."_

That scared Hinata a bit, not liking the late hour implied in Sakura`s message. She quickly wrote down her reply. _"I know, but they are not majority. What happened last night?"_

Sakura mentally cursed Kurenai for sitting on he desk, facing them all, making it all the more impossible for the two girls to communicate. At least her eyes were roaming more at the back of the class, not expecting the students from the first two rows to not pay attention.

She had to keep her answer shorter. _"We met at the dancing studio by chance and he made me confess the reason of my fear of stage. Then he dragged me inside and we waltzed. I run away because I was scared."_

It took all of the willpower Hinata possessed not to freak out and let out a small cry in surprise at what Sakura has written down on the sheet of paper she was playing with. The emerald eyed girl barely took any note down. It looked like she only wrote the main topics of discussion, without any further ad notations or explanations.

"_Wow! I don't know what to say. It doesn't sound like something he would do."_

"Hinata, please tell us what do the glands secrete in order to regulate physiology and behavior of the cells?" Kurenai turned her head over her shoulder to look at the said lavender eyed girl, making a small pause on the writing, eyebrow raised expectantly.

Although, she was not faster than Sakura who whispered to her friend the answer, feeling bad because she was distracting her.

"Hormones."

"H…Hormones, Miss Yuuhi."

"Good." The said teacher resumed her explanation, allowing the pale eyed girl to exhale once. She nodded once to Sakura, thanking her for the answer. It was not that the Hyuga girl was dumb or anything, but she truly wasn't paying attention.

"_He is confusing me."_

Hinata gave a little thought of Sakura`s answer, while she was busy copying a diagram with the entire endocrine system. Sakura was aimlessly decorating her paper with stars and broken hearts.

And she started to color them as well…in black and pink. Oh dear. The lavender eyed Hyuga felt really sorry for the new girl. She has barely transferred in a totally foreign country and she was already having such problems.

"_Have you thought about the fact that he is not doing it on purpose and he might be equally confused?"_

If the girl she was "talking" to would have been shared the same IQ as Naruto, Sakura would have promptly let her eyeballs roll like a rollercoaster in disbelief.

Sasuke….confused….the only thing he might have been confused was the level of his cockiness and charm. But she would admit such things never crossed her mind. What if Hinata was right?

Sakura bit her lower lip, slipping her hand into her pocket and eying the small folded note she got from Ronja, she tried to put an order in her thoughts, because at the moment she kept on getting opposite advices from her friends.

Ten Ten was telling her to stay away from the raven haired Uchiha, but Hinata was subtly letting her know that maybe there was much more to him than just a play.

The emerald eyed girl enfolded the small note and wrote down the first thing that crossed her mind in the moment she decided to put an end to that foolish attitude. She had more important things to do, regarding her future, than spent all her days fantasizing about the school's heartthrob and his more than unreadable behavior. She decided to play safe. Ten Ten was right. He was dangerous.

"_I don't know. But I think he hates me now. Maybe that is for the best."_

That was the last message Sakura has written down to her friend, paying attention to the rest of the class, even managing to give some really good answers and got the teacher's admiration.

And it would have been quite an enjoyable class, if only one certain Uchiha wouldn't complete each answer she gave, with more information about the endocrine system than she had. And that left her with a bitter taste down her mouth.

When the bell rung, Sakura wasted no time in standing up and bolted out of the classroom to avoid any unwanted interference or unfortunate encounters with a certain onyx eyed Uchiha. Not after how the day has started. It couldn't have been worse.

"Hinata, are you coming?" The pink haired dancer turned her head over her shoulder to have a better view of her friend, the said girl shaking her head once, giving her a small smile.

"I…I am sorry, Sakura. I h…have something to do. Please go ahead. I w…will be there in a minute."

"Ok…don't be late, either ways someone is going to take all the blueberry cakes you like." Sakura raised her pinky at her lavender eyed friend, silently asking her about more details. Oh, she was so cute. But Hinata waved her hand, signalizing her to make a run for it, because Sasuke was already heading to the cafeteria.

"T…Take one for me as well, p…please."

"No problem. I am going to keep it away from Choji."

"Thank you." Hinata headed in the opposite direction of the cafeteria, while Sakura headed straight to the holly place of inedible food and mass of people she did not want to encounter in that lifetime.

While the pink haired girl slipped passed the amount of students shoving one another, waiting in line to get the most unhealthy food possible, Sakura threw a glance in the direction of the windows, where Sasuke and his gang were gathering, finding it suspicious that Mei was not there.

She raised an eyebrow at that. Usually, the said cheerleader would have been there, throwing herself at every available guy, but she only spotted some of her friends, although surprisingly not from the ones that cornered her and Hinata in the bathroom. _"Freaking weird…"_

When the lunch lady asked her what she wanted, Sakura found herself lost. The only food she spotted looked like it was made of plastic and some questionable looking vegetables. If that was salad and spinach, then she was a nun.

"…C`mon young lady, we don't have much time. Just make up your mind already." The poor woman was exhausted, and basically everyone was complaining about that day's food.

New cook. And he lacked skills. Life was unfair for the hungry students. Not that they were actually making much intellectual effort to begin with.

"Ahm…I…ah…would like a…what is that?"

Sakura pointed at something that looked like fried chicken and backed potatoes, but from her point of view it was more like Frankenstein got a part time job and had some failed attempts to prepare lunch and be funny. Her stomach was already filing a complaint.

"That…is whatever is left from all the students that complained about the food, deluding themselves that this is Meriot Hotel, not a high school."

"Well…give me two blueberry cakes and a…."

Ok, so Sakura entertained the idea of pulling out her phone and call for pizza, because there was no way in hell she would have eaten that things.

Only, when she wanted to let her eyes roam once more through the horrible looking meat, a smooth, very familiar voice beat her to it, ordering in her place, scaring her shitless.

"The lady would like fried rice with vegetables and chicken in sweet sauce. And I am pretty sure you would be so kind to add extra sauce."

Sasori let out a small smile at the lunch lady, the said woman shaking her head in disbelief, smiling at the senior as well, knowing how his group of friends were. Surely, she complied with the request, filling Sakura`s tray with all the red headed said, making the pink haired dancer dart her eyes from the tasty looking food to Sasori.

Incredible how she didn't observe that dish…or the handsome senior sneaking behind her. Did he cut the line? Sakura took her tray and headed to the already familiar table, where she spotted her friends expecting her there…along with Deidara, Sai and…Hidan? Sasori followed her suit.

"So…you are not only an artist, but a specialist in cafeteria food as well, huh? I am impressed."

Sakura smirked at the red headed senior, paying attention not to drop the food, like she did home almost all the times. That would have been a disaster.

And people were looking at her and whispering or pointing their fingers in her direction. Probably wondering why was Sasori hanging with her.

"You looked a bit out of place. So I decided to help. Do you mind?"

"Nah. I could say you are my hero, either ways I would have been eating cakes and water, till I would turn into a blueberry myself. What do you say: would I look good in dark purple?"

"I think you would look good in anything."

Sasori winked in the jadeite eyed girl's direction, making her slightly blush and turn her bright eyes from him, nibbling her lower lip to prevent a smile. They got to their table and sit down.

She found herself in between Ten Ten and Sasori, who sat beside her. But her chestnut friend was engaged in what looked like a really scientific conversation about sharp objects enough to cut down people's heads, with a single hit.

She wanted to slap her forehead. Those people…should not stay together, for the sake of the national security.

"You are exaggerating. Hey guys, how's life so far?"

She got the attention of all the people from the table, getting a polite and friendly answer from all of them and it made her happy. Their unpopular gang, accompanied by the arts club. That piece of gossip was on everyone present's lips, she was aware.

"Good morning Sakura, we were waiting for you." Choji offered Sakura some dumplings his mother did, the said girl already feeling her mouth water at the sight of the more than appetizing food, thanking him.

"You are a grace for our tired eyes, my cherry blossom. Welcome to our small friendly reunion." Lee gave Sakura a high five and bumped his fist with her once, playfully, making the others laugh at their antics.

"Oh c'mon, what is with all this flattery today, have you done something bad behind my back and you don't know how to tell me? Just spill it and I promise the only punish I am going to give is make you eat today's food."

Ten Ten turned her body around to face her friend, throwing her arm around her neck, pulling her closer. "Don't even spell the name food around here. Hidan here things it contains dead bodies."

Sakura deadpanned at that. And the other people, except the two sadistic students from the table, that were both smirking at their incredible intelligence, were having a similar reaction. Deidara, who sat on Hidan`s left, hit his head with the fork he was not using, making the said male turn his head abruptly to face him and cursed him to the Hell and back.

"You fucker, may Lord Janshin making you go bald, you fag looking retard!"

"Hidan, what have we talked about cursing in the presence of ladies? Do you want us to look like gangsters? Art is an explosion of feelings and passion, not lame attempts of trying to look intimidating. And stop spilling pasta on my Jeans you moron!"

"Oh, c`mon dude, leave him alone, I love the way he speaks. Like a gangsta boy!" Ten Ten patted Hidan on his shoulder, the said guy turning his head over his shoulder smirking down at her. Oh, they got along pretty good.

"Hmm…Ten Ten spelled the word love and there was our friend involved in the conversation. So, according to the book I am reading…judging from her playful tone, she must have feelings for Hidan, but tries to approach him as a friend, then when she gets the chance to tighten their bond, she is going to attempt to rape him. This is how it works." Sai smiled awkwardly at the group of mouth agape people.

Sasori took his Sprite can and promptly threw it in Hidan`s head, but the said male was too busy waiving the knife he stole from Choji, who was standing in front of him, because no sane person would let the insane senior anywhere near sharp objects if he was not doing any hairstyle, in the direction of a totally unemotional Sai. The dark haired artist looked bored.

"What did you say about Ten Ten, you emo looking fucker?! I am going to sacrifice you to Lord Janshin and dance Macarena on your grave!"

"Bwhahaha this is totally something I would like to see. Can I join? Although…I am the one to kill him first! Hey! I don't give a fuck if you are a senior of not, because I am going to beat the crap out of you and shove this shit they call food down your throat to choke on it!"

Ten Ten joined Hidan in bashing poor Sai, who looked like his body was leaking from the chair under the table. Those were too much for him to handle.

"C`mon Ten, stop scaring people that don't know you. They are going to think you are nuts." Sakura made a small pause in her speech, actually considering what she said. Her friend was crazy and she found a perfect match.

That wouldn't be good. Sasori was laughing beside her and his manly voice was unconsciously making her body temperature rise, so she shifted closer to him, until their shoulders touched, pretending to sneak away from Ten Ten.

But of course the much experienced chocolate eyed girl realized what she was doing. And she had the audacity to smirk down at her and nod knowingly once. Sakura thought her friend looked like her future approving mother in law.

"Honey, I am crazy. And you know I don't like to be a fake person. Who wants to like me, they better do it for what I am."

"I second that!"

Hidan, who was busy stuffing his face with pasta, much to Deidara`s disgust, because he was talking with his mouth full, spaghetti emerging from his food like he was a sea monster, threw a glance in front of him, spotting something that was worth all the gossip. "Check that out. Our school's major manwhore lost his slut on the road."

Everyone turned around to look in the direction of the popular gang table, just in time to see Sasuke sitting down beside Neji, whispering something in his ear, then as if sensing someone was talking about him, darted his obsidian eyes on the said direction, raising an eyebrow at the small crowd eying him.

His friends followed him suit. So there were two tables fool of people, on the opposite sides of the cafeteria, eying one another. But that time, the outcasts held their stare, totally unaffected.

"What the fuck are they doing there?" Sasuke felt his blood boil in his veins, gripping the can of Cola he was holding, making the aluminum material bend under the pressure, eyes burning in fury.

He couldn't care less if those losers were accompanied by his brother's childhood friends, but Sakura was leaning towards Sasori`s shoulder, smiling at him and laughing at his jokes, the said two people being the only ones to not even spare them a glance, totally entrapped into their small cheesy conversation. And that bothered him bad.

Neji, who was busy bragging about his table manners, elegantly cutting down small pieces of double cheeseburger with the fork and knife, according to the etiquette, like he was having lunch with the Prime Minister, frowned when his pale eyes clashed with Ten Ten`s cognac ones.

The said girl, who was busy bumping shoulders with Hidan, smirked down at him and gave him the finger, without a shame. Then she resumed her eating.

"How should I know? They were there when Ten Ten and the other two losers were there. And they even held a table for them. This world is going to an end."

"I say…things are getting interesting, ne?" Suigetsu grinned at his friends, finding the situation really funny.

That and Karin looked like someone has murdered all the famous designers and forbade them to sell their creations from there on, clenching her fists on the table, not touching her food.

Too epic. And he knew the reason why: Sasuke was looking at the pink haired girl, who was not acknowledging him. "I know what bothers you, Sasuke."

The said raven haired male did not bother to unglue his heated black pearl angry orbs from the flirting pair, finding it hard to breathe normally, pulse throbbing into his veins like a drum.

He could even hear his rage tapping into his ears, like he was in the first row during a rock concert. "Now you play the fortune teller, Suigetsu? Does your horoscope say that a fist is going to connect with your head today?"

Suigetsu threw his head backwards, laughing like crazy at his friend's foolish attitude. "Hahaha she is totally ignoring you, isn't she? But look at them, I think they make a good pair, don't you think?"

All the table was looking at a very pissed looking onyx eyed Uchiha, who was having a murderous aura around him. The can of Cola popped into his grip, startling everyone around. He was beyond furious, and the worse part was he had not idea why.

Sasori has just touched Sakura`s hand, and she did not shove him off. That made him snap and bad. The raven haired boy stood up abruptly, making his friends question his intention. Suigetsu`s grin went wider and Neji was brooding at him.

He knew what he felt, because the moment Ten Ten started to flirt with passion, something stirred inside him. And he totally ignored Amy`s nails going up and down his thigh, touching his bulge, attempting to catch his eye and maybe ditch the last period and have some fun.

"Don't go there, you are only going to make things worse."

"Shut up Neji." Sasuke was already pushing his chair backwards, the loud scratch being covered by the laughing and talking a bit too loud students around, feeling his mind going numb at the sight of Sakura totally ignoring him, like whatever happened last night was erased from her memory. She had no idea what she was doing to him.

"Sasuke, if you go there and start a fight with him, at least wait until we sell tickets. I don't mind doing some money out of your stupid ness."

Karin stood up as well and punched Suigetsu`s face once, startling everyone. That made the shark looking boy furrow his eyebrows at her, rubbing his reddened nose. That girl knew how to punch. "What the hell woman, are you nuts?!"

"I am going to plant my foot down your stupid mouth Suigetsu and see if you will still be able to come up with such imbeciles things to say."

The red headed girl was more than angry at the thought that Sasuke was not even looking in her general direction, feeling bile raise her throat at the thought of him being interested in the new girl.

Not only that, but everyone found out about Mei and what she did, as well as the reason why she was not present among the audience. Although, no one was aware of the person that denounced her. That was a mystery only Naruto would know. But surprisingly, the said blonde was not there.

"Why don't you admit you are in love with Sasuke already? You are jealous because he is not loving you back, instead, has his eyes glued to the smoking hot pinky out there. Well…not that I blame him anyways. Boy does she look freaking sexy."

"I am going to kill you!" Karin attempted to lean in and plant another punch on Suigetsu`s face, not bothered by the fact that they were attracting attention.

"Karin…stop it." Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. And that was the reason why after he silenced the people that started to annoy the hell out of him, attempted to bolt in the direction of the pair that made him sick.

Only…something even more shocking prevented him to do so. And that time, the raven haired Uchiha truly felt like the world was coming to an end. His onyx eyes went wide in shock at the pair that entered the cafeteria. And the reaction was the same for the others.

Dead silence. Mouths hitting the floor. Forks dropped to the trays, with a loud clash.

Naruto and Hinata entered the cafeteria _together_, not acknowledging anyone beside the group of artists and outcasts, going straight to them, without throwing a glance at the blonde`s usual group, ignoring them with talent, standing beside Sasori _together_, saluting the others _together_ and starting to eat from each other`s plate of food, having fun…_together_.

"Holly fuck…dude…look at that traitor…" Suigetsu`s eyes bulged out of his head, dumbly pointing his index in the direction of the cerulean eyed boy and his group, now believing his eyes. The reaction was similar to every person eying him like the pair was going around naked.

"What is Naruto doing with your cousin, Neji? Are they together? Oh my God, Mei is loosing this!" Amy stopped feeling her boyfriend up, she too shocked to see the golden haired Uzumaki acting like dating an outcast his friend hated was something normal. It was a bomb. It was more shocking than Sakura flirting with Sasori.

"I have no idea. He is an idiot if he betrays us for them."

"I cannot fucking believe that witch! Ever since she came to this school, things went upside down!"

In her rage, Karin was not even aware of the fact that she was voicing out what was on everyone's mind, being right for the first time in her life. "Sasuke, aren't you going to do something?!"

But the said male had no reaction, except for two things: fisting his hands on his sides, shoving his nails down his palms to prevent him from snapping and punch the living daylights out of a totally carefree Naruto and glaring daggers at his subjects of interest, looking like he was possessed by demons, his menacing dark aura making the air around him vibrate. Everyone felt it. It was just as bad as when he pulled Mei outside the cafeteria.

The he sat down, without acknowledging anyone, ignoring everyone around him, resuming his eating, like nothing happened, a cool façade on his handsome face. A porcelain doll.

He betrayed nothing, perfectly masking his rage. He fooled the others…except Neji and Suigetsu. They knew better what that apparently serene attitude meant. He was _enraged_.

"You just look at them, I thought Sasuke was going to march in here and kill us all! Fucking scary…and funny bahahaha you guys are awesome I swear!" Ten Ten gave Naruto and Hinata a thumb up, having the time of her life.

Her friends were getting along with the arts seniors, a friendly warm atmosphere enveloping their desk and it has been a long time the chocolate haired girl felt at ease. Hidan was much more interesting that she thought, and she surprised to discover he was not that dumb or sadist as he acted, actually enjoying samurais and martial arts, praising the Chinese culture for its wonders, talking about his own weapons collection, fascinating her.

Sakura was having fun with Sasori, who was a true gentleman, actually going as far as to let her have his part of the dessert as well, sharing his cherry pie with her, making her forget about her problems.

Ten Ten was not stupid. Ever since they entered the cafeteria, her pink haired friend didn't spare Sasuke a single glance, elegantly ignoring his obviously envious glare. Served him right, in her mind.

And Naruto and her friend…when they entered the cafeteria together, it was Heaven. Naruto told them he talked to the pale eyed Hyuga on the phone last night, because they both couldn't find sleep, till 4 o'clock in the morning and they decided to hang together after school to resume some conversation about…Ten Ten couldn't remember, because it was something too cheesy for her liking. She was going to get diabetics with all the people around.

The blonde haired Uzumaki was well aware of the implications of his actions, but if Sasuke was truly like a brother, he was going to understand…that in order to _grow_, one had to _revise_ his **priorities**. And the shy angelic smile on Hinata`s face, whenever she looked into his sky like eyes, assured him he took the right decision.

"Hehe, don't say that Ten Ten. The one who is awesome in here is Hinata. She even told me she knows how to cook me Ramen. How great is that?"

Naruto already had anime hearts flashing in his ocean like irises, making everyone from the table laugh at his comical reaction. Hinata went ten shades of red at the compliment, pointing her fingers together.

"…I…I think t…that …y…you are …awesome too…N…Naruto."

"…Really? Oh my God, you are totally cute!"

"Haha, watch it either ways she is going to melt!"

"So…when would your wedding be? Wait…have you guys fuck already?" Hidan couldn't give a damn about manners. Everyone knew how he was. Plus he was laughing his ass out loud at the way everyone around them were eying them like they grew horns and had scythes. And that was giving him a sadistic pleasure.

Deidara and Sai both slapped their friend's nape in sync hard, making his head fly straight on his pasta, much to the other people from the table's joy. He looked ready to beat someone and fast.

"Fucking atheists I am going to kill you!"

"If I hear one more indecent word leave your mouth, I am going to paint you nude in high heels and stream the photo on the school's site. You are going to be a model drag queen."

"What a youthful way to express a man's natural beauty Sai! I applaud your artistic genius!" Lee flashed an approving smile, followed by a thumb up, the pale looking senior reciprocating.

They got along pretty well, because Lee was interested in unconventional arts and Sai was actually quite nonconformist in his creations. They quickly found common points of interest.

"Lol hahahahaha I want to see that as well! Print me a copy of that, wallpaper size please! That goes straight beside my Marilyn Manson poster!"

Ten Ten was in hysterics, like all the others. Only Lee could have said such things, making Hidan`s face look dumbfounded. He didn't understand the character in front of him.

That until he heard the girl that caught his interest saying something his favorite singer. His eyes started to sparkle. "You listen to Marilyn Manson? Fucking Hell I worship that guy! Even Lord Janshin is a fan of Marilyn Manson!"

"I have This is the new shit as my ringtone and life motto!"

"Fuck yeah, me too!"

"I…don't know you guys. But I like him as well, so no comment on that one." Sakura felt like everything in that moment was right. Like the society order and status changed for the better.

She was surrounded by amazing people, her friend Hinata looked totally in love and Naruto was treating her like a princess (he was doing origami cranes for her, with his napkins and it was cute!) and Sasori…she didn't try to surpass a smile when she felt him brush his fingers over her knuckles when he put his fork down, beside his plate.

The red headed senior was amazing. He was not invasive, he took his time and showed incredible manners, his words were well chosen, betraying eloquence most of the guys his age lacked, he was smart and he was very handsome as well. And most of all…he was interested in her. And that made her _happy_. He was making her happy.

"You know girl, if I had any coin for each time you said you are going to pretend you don't know me, I would have been at the top of the world, smiling down at you commoners."

"Hehe, I truly hope you are on the top…of the insanity Ten." Sakura stuck her tongue out at her friend, the said girl mimicking her movements. Like two preschooler girls. But they had fun. It was obvious.

"And you are going to join me there Sakura, cos you are just as crazy! Only, insanity looks better on me, duh!"

"It has your name written down in the dictionary, as an explanation. Oh…this reminds me…excuse me guys for a moment."

"Huh…where are you going?"

Sakura rose abruptly from her seat, much to the other's questioning gazes, heading in the direction of the tables from the windows, making all her friend's eyes slightly widen behind her back. She couldn't possibly be…

"What the hell is she doing? Please don't tell me she is going to Sasuke…" Ok, in her mind, Ten Ten was more than glad that her friend put the Uchiha into his place, because everyone was able to see the way he was pinning them with his onyx orbs. But to actually go and rub it into his face…she was totally not going to stop her thought. He more than deserved it.

"Fuck yeah, she should punch him into his fucking face already. Lord Janshin approves it!"

"I…I d…don't t…think she is going to him. Look carefully." It was in the moment Hinata actually played the rational part in the group, all the people exhaled in relief.

"Have more faith in her people. She is not stupid."

Sasori was not concerned with whatever Sakura was going to do, because he has already established he was interested in her. If she would have liked to go and make a fool of Sasuke, she had his support. But she didn't.

Because it was not Sasuke`s table the one Sakura headed to, passing the said popular gang's table like they were worth nothing into her emerald eyes, confidently floating on thin air in her elegant pacing, deliberately winding her hips sensually, when she felt Sasuke`s onyx eyes burning her pores, smirking knowingly, but looking straight ahead.

She felt an aura of confidence like no other time. She had people to look out for her and a _dream _to pursue.

The emerald eyed girl stopped at another table of truly popular group, coming right beside their leader. The dancing team.

And Xue Ronja delicately placed down the silver spoon she used to enjoy a low calories cheese pie, raising her chin in her direction, smiling politely at her, nodding once. She knew. Sakura knew as well.

They understood each other like dancers. Connect your heart with the people in your crew. Dancing got them together. Music united their hearts and souls. Let the countdown to rise as a phoenix once again, begin.

"You expected an answer from me, Ronja." Sakura spoke confidently, not any trace of faltering in her stance, her voice steady and not stuttering. So was her mind. That was what she wanted and she had to show the leader of the dancing team she was serious. She needed those girls to trust her.

Xue`s voice came smooth as silk, her eyes dancing with joy. She knew Sakura would eventually come to her. Her passion was burning through her veins. She couldn't fight it any longer. "Yes."

"I am here to give it to you." Sakura raised her and unfolded her palm, revealing the note the beautiful Chinese dancer gave her first time they met. The said girl took the note, without breaking the eye contact, a surge of adrenaline washing through her, like it did whenever she had an important competition.

And when she let her dark eyes rest on what was written on the note, she smirked down at the neat handwriting resting under her own, nodding once in understanding. There was no need for any explanation.

Sakura was more than a brilliant dancer. She knew she was not at her full potential, but the sparkling hues of confidence and desire to be there was assuring Ronja she has not mistaken.

"I expected nothing less from you."

A small smirk. "I want you to raise that standard even _higher_. I am going for the win."

"And I will be there to either outshine you or applaud you." It was dead silence in the cafeteria, all eyes on the two girls.

And when Xue stood up and raised her hand to shake Sakura`s one, both girls taking a moment to feel each other`s energy through their tight grip, much to the other stunned eyes`s awe.

Two opposite girls. A diva and a new girl that belonged to no category. Both gorgeous looking. Both ambitious. In the school's history book, a new page has been written. Two different worlds colliding. The unpopular were surrounded by popular groups. And they were breathing courage into the other's hearts as well.

"Three weeks is all I need." Sakura let out of Ronja`s grip, liking the vibe the beautiful leader had. She knew the feeling and it made her heart beat faster in anticipation: _competition_. And she **liked every part of it**.

"I will be waiting."

Sakura nodded once, smiling at her senior, turning her back to her table and heading back to her friends, giggling at their stunned faces and amount of questions. Everyone wanted to know what was that about.

"So…I guess this makes it official then. You are going to audition for the dancing team." Choji eyed his friend expectantly. It was quite obvious. But people wanted confirmation. Sakura nodded once, smiling widely. Every table applauded her once, actually going as far as to raise their beverages in the air and ceremoniously toast for her.

Sakura hid her face into Sasori`s shoulder, feeling totally ashamed, silently feeling her insides melt at his intoxicating cologne. He smelled so good. "Yeah…you can say that as well."

"That's my girl! Hina, Choji, Lee, you guys are next! I want all of you to join those clubs and I want to make it be spread around the globe…call CNN, BBC and The Guardian because this is going to make the headlines: rejects who rejected the stereotypes." Ten Ten made a dreamy gesture in the air, mimicking the sun rise, much to the other`s amusement.

"She is indeed, very unique. You were right about her, Xue." Konan, a very beautiful purple haired girl, who was Ronja`s classmate, eyed Sakura intently. Everyone knew her after their leader let them know about their history together.

There were whispers and intent chatting among the dancing team members, all of them questioning Ronja about the content of the note.

And when she let them take a peek at what was written, they pretty talented girls were confused. But Xue refrained from giving them any explanation, smiling mysteriously at them.

"Indeed."

"But…is she going to audition? Because I don't understand anything from here." A blonde sophomore dancer let her baby blue eyes scan the note, she too really confused. The others as well.

They found Sakura to be everything their leader described, silently wondering just how good she really was. Everyone was waiting for the audition. That year was going to be an interesting one.

"Yeah, I mean…that is why she came here, right?"

"I don't care. I like her. She is going to look good with us on the stage if she manages to pass."

"Yeah, I heard there are many people that want to join us this year. I hope we are going to find the two lacking members among them."

It was in that moment Ronja interfered in the conversation. "One member. Because the other place…is going to be hers."

Xue took the note Sakura returned, from the girl in front of him, smiling down at what was written on it, under her previous message: _We are looking for a dancer: __I_ _will __make _ _it __to __the __top__._

"_You are making good progress so far…Sakura."_

}{

"That`s it! I am sick and tired of her and all the attention she got!" Karin planted her hands on the table, making the hard surface vibrate, catching everyone from the table`s attention. And her confession made their jaw hit the ground. "I…will go audition for the dancing team and prove just how much of a loser that slut is!"

"Hahaha fuck this is going to be one hell of a competition hhaha. I am looking forward to that Karin!"

Suigetsu, as well as the others from the popular gang, who were dumbfounded at the girl`s confession, was beyond amused. Things got interesting. Ever since Sakura came to their school, hierarchies started to change, and it was not in the direction they expected…or wanted.

"Why would you want to join those sluts for Karin?!" Amy was more than pissed off with the red headed attitude. In their minds, they were the real deal and the others only major poses. "They are faker than my nails extensions, duh!"

"Shut up Amy, at least I am going to do something to prove that we can beat them whenever and wherever we feel like, without even entangle with such…pests. And that pink haired ugly hoe is going to get it and bad."

Karin folded her arms around her full chest, already making up her mind. It was not that the red headed girl was a poor dancer, because she was quite good. But just not to Sakura or Ronja`s level.

"Do what? Going to embarrass yourself in front of everyone, by dancing on those…those horrible, offending for the music songs and sultry costumes?!

"Why don't you join our cheerleading team instead?" One of the girls from their table, who was not missing from school suggested. Honestly, the only reason why Karin did not join their team was because she was in competition with their leader for Sasuke`s attention.

"Yeah, we miss some members as well. And you are quite good."

"Hmfp…I will not do such things. I am too good for that!"

"No, the only reason why you don't join is because you are angry that our dear brooding friend is fucking Mei more times than he does you! Just admit it already, cos it is totally obvious." Suigetsu pointed his spoon in the direction of a very pissed off Karin. She hated his guts with burning passion. The others thought it was sexual chemistry going on between them.

Karin felt her mind explode. And Sasuke paid them all no mind, instead he was listening to music, eating and ignoring them with pure dedication.

He was doing a damn great job. Not only that, but he got a message from his uncle Madara, who asked his nephew to accompany him to some woman's home later, because he found her to be really "special".

The raven haired Uchiha felt his eyeballs hit the back of his head, rolling. Like he was interested in whatever woman his eccentric uncle "Maddy", like Obito called him, was interested in.

To make things even worse, he said the said woman had a niece his age. _"Another fucking fangirl…"_ And Naruto did not even look bothered by his betrayal. Oh, the dobe was in for a sweet revenge.

"No, that is not true, you stupid Suigetsu!"

"Like hell is not. Admit it, you are not even going to pass the audition, because you lack talent. Have you seen those chicks? Pure sensuality."

"Ha! And what do you mean by that you moron? That Sakura has talent and sensuality?" That got everyone's attention. It was not like Suigetsu`s opinion quite mattered, but the topic Sakura was a hot one.

Surprisingly, it was not the sharked faced boy who answered, but Ino. "Actually…she is more than talented. She is amazing."

All the eyes were on the stunning platinum blonde, who was sitting in front of Shikamaru, trying her best to catch his eye. The said male looked too bored to even breathe.

"No shit! And how would you know that, Ino?" Ok, so if the ballerina of the group was praising the emerald eyed girl it meant something. The baby blue eyed girl was not the type to interfere in such stupid conversations, so it only meant she had some credibility. That got Sasuke`s attention as well.

Ino brushed her long bangs from her eyes, facing her friends. In all honesty…she only got along with few of them and they were not always hanging with Sasuke and his group. Only occasionally.

"I was her best friend in kindergarten. It was then when she picked on dancing. Her teachers always talked about her. During the passing years, she became quite famous, winning many dancing competitions."

Karin already felt her resolve faltering. Of course, all that those "popular people" had, were empty words and an overdose of self esteem, induced by the idea that money open all the doors, which was not true.

"Yeah, so? What if she had? Everyone can win some pretty contests, when your parents or family are in the jury. I bet she had connections…"

"Don't put her on the same level as you, Karin, because Sakura is anything but. I don't mean small competitions, among the people from her dancing school. I mean national and international ones. She became a national champion at the age of eleven. The girl you all call slut…is probably better than Xue Ronja."

Silence. One table from the window, was fully of widened like UFOs eyes, mouths agape. Sure, they already suspected their new colleague was a dancer, but to that degree.

It was Neji who stated the obvious, making the others reconsider their views on the others. The change was there, happening. And real talented and valuable people…were making their voices be known.

"So…a dancing genius is staying between the outcasts and she managed to befriend the seniors. This makes us look…bad. And Naruto has betrayed us as well."

Of course, no one said anything, because it was the truth. Even Karin shut her mouth and shockingly Suigetsu as well. They were eying Sasuke wary, but he had no reaction whatsoever, like he suddenly couldn't care less.

}{

When lunch break was over, Sakura and her friends parted ways, all of them heading to their respective classes, but not after exchanging phone numbers with the seniors. Although she did not wanted to image the reason why Ten Ten and Hidan were heading both into the same place…behind the school`s yard. No one questioned on that one.

She took her time to talk with Sasori and she found herself really attracted to his calm and bright attitude.

He was mature, but knew how to smile when there was a topic he was interested in and knew when to laugh when there was a smart joke slipped into their conversation.

And the pink haired girl totally didn't mind his chaste touches and subtle body language, being able to perfectly read his moves, as a dancer.

She had a trained eye. And the fact that Sasuke seemed to burn in fury at the sight of the two of them more than flirting, was making her feel good. She had some sort of power over him and Sakura found herself wanting to feel like having an upper hand towards his confusing attitude.

He was reacting which was good. Payback never felt that sinfully satisfying. And Sasori was making her feel at ease and more like herself.

The red headed senior was not making her feel uncomfortable and always on the edge, like the raven haired Uchiha. Sure, he was not that interesting or having a mysteriously dark attraction, but a normal relationship would have done her good.

After they separated ways, Sasori even kissed her cheek, whishing her a great weekend and telling her he was looking forward to Friday night, when the party was supposed to take place.

She and Naruto headed straight to chemistry, laughing at their classmate's more than sleepy faces, taking their sit at the back of the class, beside their colleague, the skeleton.

"Damn Naruto, I still cannot believe what happened today. But I am glad for you, you know?"

Sakura opened her notebook, already feeling like throwing it on the window, in the parking lot….maybe she was going to hit a certain Mercedes in the process, if she measured the power and the angle…physics was helpful in some cases. She was reminded by the exercises she did not know how to solve…and a potential tutor…

The blonde haired Uzumaki rubbed the back of his neck, grinning at the pink haired girl, placing his legs on the empty sit beside him, looking like he was at the swimming pool.

"Haha yeah, me neither. It was crazy…but Hinata is a great girl. You were right Sakura. After we started to talk on the phone last night, I just…couldn't stop you know? I felt the need to tell her everything that crossed my mind and fuck she listened to me until the end."

Sakura, vaguely realizing the teacher was already in the classroom, God only knew when he slipped inside like a shinobi, not bothering to explain what he was writing on the blackboard.

Of course…more organic chemistry problems to add to the already many things she didn't understand. That was bad. "Hinata is amazing, she listens to us as well and she is really wise. From our group, she is the brain. We, the others, are just idiots…_idiots in love_…"

Naruto was tormenting his notebook, with chemical reactions that he was not able to put down correctly. Sakura wanted to slap her forehead. Just what the heck was in her brain when she decided to tutor him? "I know. And guess what: she promised to cook me extra Ramen someday!"

Sakura snorted loudly at the way Naruto`s eyes had beautiful heart shapes inside his irises. She was truly glad his crush on her did not let a potential relationship with Hinata go to waste.

They were the perfect match. And the way they interacted in the cafeteria was making her hear the wedding bells. They were major cute.

"Hopeless. You should focus more on chemistry though. Is that what you call a benzene nucleus? Cos it looks more like a slice of pizza. Why don't you add salami in the middle as well? And call it Pepperoni, instead of alkene."

"Why should I bother? Aren`t you going to tutor me? By the way, when are we going to meet? Because the test is in two weeks, you know?"

"Why? Found yourself actually having a conscience?"

"Nope. But there are some parties in between and…keke you now it."

Sakura couldn't stop slapping her check, shaking her head in disbelief at Naruto`s totally relaxed attitude. Those kind of persons were not going to die of stress…ever!

"I don't even know where to start tutor you from Naruto. But I can try and make a miracle happen this Sunday. Is it ok for you?"

"Yup! I am going to call you." Naruto opened his notebook at the last page, eying his emerald eyed girl expectantly.

Sakura leaned in towards him and wrote down her phone number. "This is not going to see Sasuke`s agenda if you want to ever have children in this lifetime, you got it?"

Naruto gulped once, already feeling his secured parts scream in fright. She could be really dangerous when she wanted. "Totally! Don't worry, I know how the Teme can be sometimes."

"Good. By the way…where the hell is Mei and her gang? Not that I really want to see their faces, but I didn't see her in the cafeteria…or anywhere for the matter."

True. Not that she had time to complain, because her day was full of events, but the pink haired dancer truly entertained the idea of the cheerleader being kidnapped by evil elves in latex jump suits and sent to Pluto.

And the answer stunned her and made her almost want to scream in joy. "Haven't you heard about that? She got two weeks suspension. Her friends as well. And I heard someone talking about a possible criminal record, but I am not sure. Ask Teme, he might know more."

"Really? That is great news. But why such dramatic measures? I mean suspension is understandable, but for the prosecutor to actually get involved…"

"I don't know many details, but I think the police found some drugs or other illegal shit at her home. Her family is facing a huge scandal. I doubt money are going to save her this time."

"I think she got what she deserved. You just don't play with people's integrity, like some God. That reminds me I have to talk to Kakashi about it…but I don't think I have to do it anymore because I suppose it got solved?! Wait a minute…were you the one to teal our class teacher the truth?"

And his answer startled her for real, emerald eyes flying wide open, pencil slipping past her delicate fingers, rolling over her notebook, down the floor.

"Teme did. He talked to Hatake and told him everything about Mei. And I think he was the one to tell him she had drugs at home as well. Now I didn't had the chance to question him more, but the bastard said something about recording her while she has confessed she cornered you guys, then he gave Kakashi his phone.

That was the proof the principal and mostly police needed to take measures. In all honesty, we all kind of were expecting him to beat her or something."

"…" She couldn't say anything at that. Why has Sasuke done such a thing for her? Not only he didn't act like a first class delinquent, but he actually managed to bury Mei alive, in such a skilful way, that not even her money came in handy that time. He knew exactly what he was doing. For her? Why? Why did he care? She was confused as hell.

"I know what you think Sakura. I know Teme as I know my own wardrobe, and mind telling you it looks worse than what the teach is writing on the blackboard…what the hell…are those bugs? Do we have to solve exercises with bugs as well? Gosh…I hope there is going to be Pokemon as well. He is not the bad person everyone sees him as. And I am not taking his side in here."

Sakura let her forehead hit the desk, throwing her hands aimlessly on the large cold surface, her mind crumbling. What was she supposed to make out of his gesture?

His words from the previous night…Sasuke has accused her she was judging him without knowing his _real_ self.

"Hinata told me something similar. But Ten Ten has warned me he is going to hurt me." She didn't mind telling Naruto all of that. The blonde was an idiot, but he proved his loyalty.

"That is for you to decide, Sakura. No one is going to teach you how to properly read someone. Don't be afraid to make mistakes. We are all humans after all."

"…You talk like Buddha. I feel like doing meditation zen with your picture in front. Man, aren't you a wise on? Chemistry is doing you good."

Naruto grinned at her, stuffing his face with paprika chips, not caring that he was in the classroom. He pulled out his phone, totally bored to write down things that were alien language, resuming his zombies game. Sakura heard him muttering something along the lines of "die you motherfucking cadaver" or "fuck, he ate my brain".

"I am not a complete idiot you know?"

"Well then you are not a bad actor either. Because you are really good at faking it. No offence."

"I am not faking it. It is just the way I am. See? You cannot say you know a person if you didn't even take your time in knowing him or her better."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Naruto, who was eying the small screen intently. He was quite sharp for his age, that boy. Interesting. Street smart. "Are you talking about Sasuke?"

"I am trying to help you out. If you want to know him better, do that. You will not regret, of that I can assure you. Just as I am not a dumb idiot, he is not that much of a bastard he lets the others see. And please don't tell anyone I told you about him suing Mei. He will kill me for this and stream the pictures with my cherries underwear online if he finds out."

"Wait a second…no one knows he did it? I mean he didn't brag about what damn hero he is?!"

"No. He told Kakashi not to tell anyone about this. But I can be really persuasive. Can you believe the Bastard threw me off his car without even stopping it in the very first place?! I have a bruise on my butt the size of Empire State Building. Fucking idiot."

"Wow…that was…unexpected." Truly Sakura was not expecting Sasuke to play the hero from the shadows. It was totally not something he would do…or was he? She didn't know him at all. She let her jadeite eyes dart to Naruto, who looked like he was attacked by Ramen monsters emerging from under his bed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"….Has the teacher just said everyone should take a sheet of paper and solve the problems he written on the table as a test…as in now?"

"What?!" Sakura felt like dying. The teacher got brainwashed in that moment, because he was apparently bothered by the fact that no one listened to him and decided to have a test right there and then and "adjust" their average scores a bit.

And the emerald eyed girl…had no idea how to solve that. No one did. And that was bad. A low grade was going to be hard to correct…without a tutor. Damn it.

}{

When Sakura got home, tired and angered as hell because she has given the chemistry teacher an empty sheet of paper (Naruto wrote more than her, because he drew some monsters under his name, saying the blank sheet of paper looked depressing), she threw the clothes she had on her, dressing in a baggy T-Shirt, letting hr body hit the comfy sofa, not bothered about where she let the car keys fly on the carpet, eying the clock on the wall with one opened eye.

It was 7 pm. Of course Kakashi decided not to come to school having the most unoriginal excuse ever (like anyone sane would have believed someone his cat got stuck in the chimney, looking for Santa), so she took Ten Ten and Hinata and raided the mall until they couldn't move their legs anymore.

Tsunade emerged from the kitchen, looking fancy dressed, makeup in its rightful place on her beautiful face, smiling down at her niece, mixing some pasta or whatever things she was cooking, acting weird.

"Honey, I thought you got lost on your paths of life."

"You sounded like my class teacher aunty and he wears a surgical mask each damn time. I think that should make you worry for your mental health."

The busty blonde leaned in to give her niece a hug and kiss her forehead, taking a look at her short hair. Sakura said nothing about that last time they talked.

She has already left to school, taking her car that morning. Tsunade came home at 5 am, totally exhausted, heading straight to her room, collapsing.

"Is this the new trend nowadays?" The blonde doctor twirled a pink lock in between her fingers, smirking down at her niece.

She liked her new hairstyle. It made her look even more stunning. And it was nice to see the girl trying to change her life for the better. Sakura did not tell her the truth, avoiding to unnecessarily worry her.

"Actually, it is the creation of a crazy senior from my high school. He is friends with the guy that invited me to the party. They stayed with us today in the cafeteria. And he met Ten Ten. Prepare for world domination. Janshin is going to punish us the atheists if we don`t behave."

Tsunade pulled apart, folding her arms on her chest, attracting Sakura`s attention to her general appearance: fancy little black dress, high silver heels, makeup, an elegant bun.

"Are you celebrating surviving your first night shaft at the hospital?"

"Actually…I wanted to talk to you about that, but you told me you are with your friends, so I didn't want to bother you." Tsunade`s apologetically look made Sakura`s eyebrows furrow. She frowned at her blonde elegant aunt, challenging her to a heated glances contest.

"About what? Don't tell me you are…oh my God, you are going on a date!"

"Hehe…yeah…I could call it like that if you want but…"

Sakura jumped from the sofa, throwing herself at her aunt, embracing her. The said woman was in hysterics, not to ruin her make up.

"HOLLY HELL I am totally glad about it aunty! Tell me who is the hot piece of ass whose bones you are going to jump? Oh don't tell me…is that plastic surgeon that was in your office…Madara was his name?"

"Actually…yes."

"Awesome! And I am totally going to overlook his much younger bastard of a relative because I am a great niece that wants you to be happy…and get laid. Man you look hot for an old woman."

Sakura took Tsunade`s hands on her own, smiling honestly at her. The much older woman deserved happiness in her life and Sakura was going to make it all happen. Her aunt deserved as much.

"But…there is one more thing which I am not sure you are going to love."

"Let`s hear it."

"…He is coming here for dinner."

Sakura`s eyes widened in shock, truly not expecting such a thing. Not only that, but when she got home, she threw her jeans and shirt away, dressing in a lousy pink T-Shirt that stopped under her butt, with a flying unicorn in the middle. "….when exactly is he coming?"

Diiiiing Doooong

Both women had the same reaction, taking into account the bad timing and Sakura`s change of clothes.

"I would say…now!"

"Oh shit! Open the door, I am going upstairs to change into something more…something more, yeah that is the point: more to cover my nakedness."

"Good. I am going to welcome him and his nephew, while you are going to change clothes." Tsunade was already on the door, turning the knob, when the precious information entered Sakura`s brain, making her steps froze midway, just when she attempted to climb the stairs to her room.

"…what…wait what is he doing…"

"Madara! What a pleasant surprise!"

The said doctor entered the door, kissing Tsunade`s hand, much to the blonde woman`s pleasure.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine. You look stunning Tsunade."

Sakura could already feel dark vibes coming from the door, not having the guts to turn around to face the horror. She could only hear what was happening behind her.

"Oh, thank you! Come inside. And you must be the famous nephew I finally have the chance to meet."

It was the moment his smooth velvet low voice managed to articulate his signature monosyllabic answer has Sakura realized her lucky star has suddenly became a meteorite.

"Hn…"

She turned around at that, not able to stand the panic and anger. Emerald clashed with the onyx she tried to avoid all day. Both eyes widened in shock, but for different reasons.

It took all Sakura`s will power and self control not to faint, pulling down her too small T-Shirt that covered her skin, totally embarrassed.

"…Sasuke?"

"Sakura."

The situation couldn't have been worse for the pink haired dancer. And her face got all hues of reds known in the visible spectrum. _"This…is definitely not my lucky day…"_

}{

**Author's Note: **_Ok, so I truly hope the scene between Sasuke and Sakura inside the dancing studio did not disappoint. It is just that I wanted to make it a little bit…special for them, you know? I don't want my story to be the typical one, in which Sakura is the hopelessly in love student with the popular guy, who acts like a jerk. There has to be something deeper going on between them. _

_I am really sorry for the previous chapter to have been boring and containing only two scenes, but that was my intention in the very first place: I wanted to focus more on the development of Sakura and the other's friendship and unfortunately, it got me more space than I have intended._

_It is just that I don't seem to be able to keep it short and meaningful. I like to read a lot about a particular thing I deem important, in order to make the readers understand what I mean more. I am sorry for lacking in that department. Though, I hope I have compensated in this chapter. Thank you _watashi kure_ for pointing that out. _

_I do encourage my readers to let me know what they like and what they don't like in my story, because I want to improve my skills as much as I can. So if there is anything you find bothersome, or on the contrary, you find interesting, just let me know. _

_Thank you so much __ElevatedJewel__ for the beautiful words. I know I have already told you this, but you are an inspiration and I appreciate your honesty. I agree. I think all of us should have a person like Ten Ten. I do find her to be strong and amazing. _

_Thank you guys a million for the feedback, followings and encouraging words, it is nice to see people are interested in my story. Hope you liked this chapter as well. _


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

There was an eerie silence in the room the four people were occupying, throwing uncomfortable glances at one another. There were different reactions playing into each other's eyes.

Sakura's wide as UFOs emerald orbs were fixed on Sasuke, a deep blush creeping at the base of her neck, enveloping her cheeks and ear lobes. She wanted to dig in a hole in the ground and dive straight at the bottom of the Earth.

Sasuke looked like ready to die of laughter at the obvious feel of distress the pink haired dancer had, his onyx smoldering irises dancing in amusement.

He let his gaze roam freely over the long porcelain legs unfolded for his hungry gaze to see, mentally imagining those toned thighs straddling his hips.

Damn was she hot. A devious handsome smirk crept at the corner of his full lips, approving of Sakura's choice of clothing.

The said girl looked like she saw the Devil with a scythe clad in leopard print shorts, waiving his hands in her direction. Her parted in shock rosy lips were priceless. Oh that totally made it worth all the trouble he had in accompanying his uncle.

Madara maintained a stoic expression on his face, nodding his head once in Sakura's direction, politely avoiding his jet eyes to fix on her bare legs, looking into her sparkling eyes, then the turning his head in the direction of his colleague, not wanting to make her even more uncomfortable.

He felt bad for her finding herself in such a situation. The older Uchiha elbowed his rude nephew discreetly, faking a cough to break the tensed moment. The atmosphere was so thick that it was almost getting the room foggy.

It was Tsunade the one to put an end to the weird silence, letting out a short laugh, totally amused. She was an old woman that saw everything, as a surgeon, not bothered by such unimportant things.

"Madara, you have already met my precious niece, Sakura. And I am sure she remembers you as well. She is a carefree girl as you can see." Tsunade turned her head over her shoulder, darting her amber eyes up to signalizing her unresponsive pink haired niece to go and put on more decent clothes.

Sasuke snorted loudly at the choice of the busty woman's words, getting a hard stare from his uncle, which he equally mirrored not in the bit frightened. That was where he got it from after all.

"Yes. Indeed we have met. How are you Sakura?"

"..." The jadeite eyed girl felt the words got stuck on her throat, removing her shocked stare from the younger smirking down at her Uchiha, to his older counterpart. She tried to mutter a 'fine, thank you', but it came out as a short cry.

"Ehehe...Sakura honey, why don't you go upstairs and change, while I am going to heat the dinner?"

Madara found it appropriate to intervene. "I am going to help. And this rude kid of my nephew as well."

That put a frown on Sasuke`s face, the said Uchiha changing moods in a blink of an eye, like he has been taking drama lessons from Freddy Kruger...or Jason.

"Ok. This is more than awkward. And thank you aunty for announcing me that we have such _important _guests so early. I totally valued those three seconds I had."

"Hehe I forgot to tell you about her sense of humor...right dear?"

"Humor? More like sense of stupor."

"Sasuke, stop being impolite to the ladies. What have I always told you about meeting new people?"

"That I should use my personal charms to make them loosen up around me and mentally laugh at how stupidly they make a fool of themselves? Oh wait...this is something you would do..."

"And this...is my younger nephew...not quite the boy you see at Disneyland, riding the ponies and give Mickey Mouse a kiss on his nose, but he is a good guy."

"I am sure he is going to find something to _ride _there as well..."

"Oh this kids nowadays. They have other forms of entertainment. Computers are going to be the death of them, don't you agree?"

"Yeah…that and embarrassing aunts. I am going to my room to throw my dignity under the bed, where Boogie Man hides. Excuse me. Thank you aunty for teaching me how to totally embarrass myself in three seconds. Call Guinness for a new record."

"I am sorry for not announcing our presence with at least a week in advance like the etiquette says." Madara felt more than sorry for creating such a situation. Unlike Sasuke who was having the time of his life.

"Nonsense. You are more than welcomed here. And I was dying to meet this interesting nephew of yours."

Tsunade took some steps towards Sasuke raising her hand to shake his, a cocky knowing smile dancing on her face. "Sasuke, right? I am Tsunade Senju, your uncle's colleague and Sakura's proud aunt."

"Oh the joy. Your job is more important than your niece. This hardworking independent ladies..."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Senju "

"I am sure you do. Careful aunty, I heard he has a soft spot for older women."

"Really now. And how would you know that, if I am not indiscrete?"

"Because you ogle me as well. And I am older than you..." Sakura smirked down at the frowning Sasuke, mentally laughing like crazy at the idea of she being older than him.

"Hn...you are not quite a..._.woman_...yet.." It was obvious what he was implying, but Sasuke couldn't stop himself. It was she the one to provoke him.

Madara had a dangerous hint in his calm voice. "Sasuke..."

"And how would _you _know that?"

"Because a _real _woman wouldn't have stalked my biography to find out. Am I wrong?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at his retort. "Reverse psychology...you are truly the mastermind."

"Hn. Like all the geniuses."

"Nope. Like all the villains. And you know how great they ended up. You should open that history book more often. And I haven't followed you. Naruto told me...among other things.. ."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Wouldn't you die to know?"

"Ahm...Sakura honey why don't you go upstairs and change while me and our guests are heating the dinner?"

"Yeah, I should do that. Excuse me." Of course, when Sakura turned on her heel at the speed of light, bolting on up to the stairs, she tripped on the first one, landing on her knee, with her ass flying up, giving her guests a very nice view of her underwear. She was up in her room in a second, in all her four, shutting the door closed, her heart thumping inside her chest.

It was Madara to broke the silence that fell on the small audience. "Your niece is charming and smart. Now I know who her role model is."

}{

"What the hell was that?! What is he doing here?!" Not knowing what to do, a totally panicked Sakura gripped her phone and called her friend, putting her on speaker, while she roamed into her wardrobe for something to wear.

_"Hello hello you are talking to a dead girl walking."_

"Ten Ten, I need help!"

_And i need a strong coffee and a boyfriend. My brain wants to break up with me."_

"What are you doing?"

_"Put that down on the calendar: I am learning. Call NASA and tell them to look for falling meteorites. This is the last sign of the end of the world. Forget the Mayans and their totally emoing in dark corners fortune tellers."_

"Wow. This day cannot get any weirder. Got a test?" She racked her brain for something appropriate to wear, but she only had few more elegant clothes. And Madara and Sasuke looked like coming straight from Forbes magazine. Damn those filthy rich people.

_"Miss Piggy finds it funny to test our knowledge in companies and how they work. Menopause can do that to people."_

"Miss piggy?"

_"The econo-boring-my teacher. That frustrated witch uses that cheap red lipstick in the class, whenever she dictates things and thinks no one watches."_

"Economy sucks. I think I am going to study that on the upcoming term."

_"I am not going to survive till the next term to watch you having fun with company shares and auction markets."_

"Sounds nasty. But who knows, maybe you are going to start a business when you grow up. Want to hear something even more entertaining?"

_"Totally. I am going to organize thematic funerals. I am going to be take the Nobel prize for peace. Let me guess. It has to do with a hot raven haired Dracula in disguise guy you like, whose name ironically enough, starts with his favorite activity?"_

"I don't like him, damn it. He gets on my nerves. And he is here with his uncle. Aunty called them to dinner. What the hell does selling coffins have to do with bringing peace?"

_"It comes from rest in peace, duh. Have some spirit girl. No, you don't like him. You want him and that is already bad enough. Why, is she doing charity work? Wait a second...is that totally smoking sexy surgeon we met in your aunt's office? Mambala...bambaya...or something like this."_

Sakura snorted loud at this, burying her head under her clothes. "Madara. And stop saying such things. I got Sasori's number."

_"Where do this people take their names from anyways? Uchiha Madara…Uchiha Sasuke...sounds like something you find on the laundry detergent. Great. Give him a call to come and save the day."_

"Are you nuts? I can't ask him to come over and have dinner with us, with Sasuke at the very same damn table. You have seen the way he was looking towards us in the cafeteria."

_"Girl, I thought we have already debated my mental health. Yeah so what? Your aunt brings guys home, so why not meeting your future hubby then? The more, the better."_

"This is not the Last Supper Ten, is my aunt's totally lack of talent when it comes to find herself a man dinner!"

_"Wait. I understand she having the hot piece of surgeon's ass to meet her niece. But why dragging Sasuke around? Whoa...they are trying to hook you guys up!"_

That made Sakura`s emerald eyes shot wide open. "WHAT?! No they are doing no such thing! Ten, stop learning be cause it makes permanent damage on your brain. And besides, I don't want to be with that cocky jerk! Imagine his guts: he insulted me in front of my aunt and his uncle! That guy has no shame."

_"Nah...he was just teasing you, it is just so obvious. And you fall for his game because you like him. This is your own way of communicating."_

"Ok, that made no sense. And to top it all, they came here and I didn't even had time to change! I mean, Madara and Sasuke saw me wearing one of my aunt's old t shirts! God I want to disappear! Ten Ten do something and...teleport me...somewhere that is at least three light-years far from here!"

_"...and I suppose you freak out because you were not wearing any pants, right? Fuck, this us brilliant. I saw such things happening in Japanese dramas. Got inspiration from there?"_

"Stop laughing, will yea? I even tripped on the stairs and hit my knee...I have a bruise and they saw my underwear...aishhhh I am going to die!"

"_Bwhahaha this is the best thing I heard this month I swear. You totally made m day. Are you in another room or something? Because I imagine you are not on the ramble about them, eating and bashing them, while talking to me. Although that wouldn't have been a problem at all. Please do tell me you were not wearing pink boxers with yellow ducks."_

That made Sakura`s blood boil. She wanted to hide somewhere and never come back. "...actually...they are red...with mushrooms and candies. I am in my room getting dressed. Well technically I am butt naked and I lie on the floor...and I am cold...and I want to die. Can you die of embarrassment?"

_"Oh you got an ego blow girl. We should raid the mall and search for panties at that section for teens not kindergarten. At least they were not Princess Barbie. Cos that would have meant total humiliation."_

"Is this supposed to make me feel better? Because it is so not working Ten Ten."

_"Hey, you know my way to escape embarrassing situations."_

"Black marker and paint? Only to write a panel with lost dignity. Please call this number if you find it."

_"No, that only works for car crashes and vandalizing lockers. I say, you let Tsunade enjoy that hunk of a man and have a romantic whatever fascinating dinner two surgeons could have, whatever, dinner, and go downstairs, kidnap your little lover boy, bring his ass up to your room and let him cure your problems. I suggest to remain naked. I heard he is quite feisty, so why risk a pair if jeans or a cool T-shirt ripped off? Though it might add to the foreplay."_

"...I...can't believe you even suggested such thing. Why are you so insisting I should jump Sasuke`s bones anyways? Damn what the hell am I supposed to wear for a dinner? Tennie...should I wear a dress?"

_"And I can't believe you still haven't done this. It is obvious you want it too. And I bet he wouldn't mind that as well. Though I warn you, he hates fucking virgins. It makes his bad boy image lose points for being a Romeo. But he might do an exception in your case. You couldn't have possibly spelled that word to me, have you? Dress?! Yuck! Why are you getting married or something? Just wear something casual. Your pajamas. That would make them leave earlier than planned. It works a hundred percent, I assure you. This is how I cease away my mom's suitors."_

"I think I am not disturbed enough to talk about Sasuke`s private life. What is wrong with a dress? Aunty wears one as well. And hear this out, it is strapless black. And she even put on high heels! I found a skirt I used to wear on church. What goes well with black?"

_"Hm let me think...your social status? Throw that thing away immediately. Use the back door though. The neighbors might see how totally unfashionable boring your clothes are. Wear something your age girl. And a silk blouse. Any color you want. This is what my mom always says."_

"Ok. I found a navy conic skirt knee length and I have a pastel pink simple silk blouse. Is this good enough? Thank you for insulting my Tennie. I could use this uplifting energy to deal with Sasuke in my fucking kitchen."

_"That is more like it. And don't you dare put up rimmel or lipstick. That would look like you were having dinner with the crown prince and the king. Hey, consider this as a payback for allowing you to call me Tennie. You know if you don't like the kitchen, the you could totally use the..."_

"For the last time, I am not going to bring him into my room to do...anything with him!"

_"I would have said basement, but you so rudely interrupted me. Shame on you. Anyways, you are taking too long. They are going to believe you want to ditch them."_

"The basement, really? It is the same damn thing! But I want to ditch the dinner so bad that I even entertain the idea of escaping through the window."

_"No, it is not. I am going to talk to you about the difference in doing it on your room and doing it on the basement some other time. Nah, this could get fun. Go there like the diva you are and take the chance to ask Madara the most embarrassing things about Sasuke you could think off. Then come to my place tomorrow evening and let's make fun of him until the sky falls down on us. And maybe leave meaningful comments on his facebook and instagram pics."_

"You know...that didn't cross my mind. Oh my God, you are so right Tennie! I am going to fine out not about him, by faking interest. Aunty can help too. You are a genius!"

_"Actually...I suggested you laugh at his .misfortune, not do research on his background...well, what can I say, we have made it official that you totally fell for his guts, so go and discuss your engagement party as well. That if your aunt doesn't vetting .married first."_

"Aishhhh stop saying that. I don't like him, period. I only find him attractive, that is all. And I am I am interested in Sasori...should I use a push up bra? Or it is too sluttish?"

_"I didn't say you like him, I said lusting for him. Though in your case, you want both. And don't deny facts, I see how you look at him. Is that stare you have. Push up? Fuck no, you are not going to an interview for a secretary, what the hell?! Use something that doesn't attract attention. Sasori? He is ok I guess. Too boring for my taste, but I guess is perfect for you. No, scratch that, he is not perfect for you, even though you want him to be."_

"Ok, I found a normal lace white bra. This is going to work. Thanks God I don't have to bother with the hair. There is only one way to comb this anyways. What do you mean by that?"

_"Good. Let their hungry stares rest on the food not on your breasts. Though I think Madara is going to be busy ogling those tits your aunt has. Boy I am so envious at her. We are going to talk about it later, cos I have an entire theory I have to give you. God only knows you need it, girl."_

"I am afraid to even ask. You are right. I am going to observe him, good point. Ten Ten...there is a black Lamborghini in front of my house. Holly hell, my aunt's lover is filthy rich!" Sakura had no idea why she looked on the window, but sure enough the flashy car caught her emerald eyes in an instant. She let her jaw hit the ground.

_"And? What are you waiting for? Go outside, take some sexy photos and make your neighbors burn in jealousy. If they are old don't bother, they only appreciate those basins on wheels from the previous millennia they drive."_

"I wonder how fast is that shit? I think it is more expensive than my life. And there are people stopping and whispering. Oh wait...a dog peed on the wheel...oh dear Lord...bwhahahaha!" The pink haired girl almost fell on the floor, laughing.

_"The dog has taste, you cannot blame him."_

Sakura too a double look, her curious emerald orbs following the retracting figure of the owner of the leash. She realized that she actually knew the owner. "Tennie, I think it is Kiba's dog. Why the hell is he walking his puppy on my street?"

_"...because he got bored of the ones from his neighborhood? Who cares anyways, that loser is such a weirdo anyways. Back to our main point. Go there and don't let your aunt embarrass you. Grown ups do have this particular talent. And for the love of God, don't let her start on your love life. That is going to fuel Uchiha`s already overdosing blackmail on you."_

In all honesty, Ten Ten would have died to be there and support her pink haired friend. She could basically taste her distress on her tongue, well aware of the girl's obvious attraction for the younger Uchiha populating her home.

The chestnut eyed girl knew that Sakura was genuine in her interaction with the others, so she was not the type to skillfully hide her emotions well, so that was the reason why Sasuke was able to successfully read every page of her heart, enfolding in front of his insightful eyes.

A wave of horror raised in Sakura's throat, in the form of a painful constricting lump, preventing her to inhale normally at the idea of Tsunade's loud mouth slipping away compromising information in front of the sole person she didn't want to appear weak.

"Fuck...she tends to talk about me a lot...Sasuke already saw me freaking out in the dancing studio. I don't want him to talk think I am weak. He saw me down for too many times." The emerald eyed dancer was pacing through her room, taking sharp turns from the door she attempted to leave, finding herself unable to do so. She just did not want to go there and have the attention of the three people downstairs. "What do I so if he starts to mock me again?" the mere thought of Sasuke's jet bottomless eyes shooting through her system, discovering her turmoil even more was crashing her resolve.

He had the ability to both raise a person to touch the sky, or bring his or her moral down, with the easiness of a summer breeze. She was biting her nails, trying to prolong conversation with her friend, as if that would made the leave earlier.

No such luck when she heard Tsunade knock at her door_. "Honey, are you done? The soup is going to get cold. Come down, it is vegetable soup with potatoes, your favorite."_

"Coming aunty. Give me two minutes, I forgot to apply foundation." She was not even using such cosmetics, but it sounded believable enough. But she almost had a heart attack at what she heard next. _"Ok dear, take your time. But don't try too much. Boys like natural girls."_

Damn Tsunade, she was just as good with those things as her friend. Sakura thought about it would have been better to call Hinata instead. At least stuttering would have saved her a lot of trouble and send the others a clear message: she wanted to hide in a shell and stay there forever.

The pink haired dancer placed the phone back on her ear, hearing her friend chanting some economy terms she was learning, sounding like she did tribal incantations, to call the spirits of the dead ones back on their bodies.

And she was adorning the complicated words with a curse of choice to help her learn faster. That was original.

"Ten, I am going downstairs. But I am taking my phone with me. If I send you a message that contains anything with help me please, you know where I live. Don't forget a bazooka."

She heard her friend snort loudly once, imagining her totally bathed in amusement brown eyes, at her choice of warnings. Sakura knew Tenten had it in her to do such thing. Wouldn't it have been funny to call her and ask to bring a sword from her collection as well? _"Ok dear. Take your time and stuff your face. If you get bored you can always make fun of Sasuke. Ask his uncle about his childhood, if you feel they are close. Let him tell you about his diapers period. Don't forget to record as well."_ That gave Sakura maleficent ideas. She got herself a sister in the form of the chocolate haired friend.

Sakura filled her lungs with a large gulp of oxygen, like she was about to perform a complicated routine in front of the jury, descending the stairs, checking her appearance in the large hall mirror, content with what she was seeing.

"I am hanging up. Wish me luck." she was mentally freaking out at the idea of spending time with some Uchihas in her kitchen. Madara looked cool and educated, but Sasuke...she remembered his face inside the cafeteria and Sakura knew that the raven haired boy has been anything but content. Why it mattered that much for her, was beating her understanding and it bothered her.

_"Oh chill my friend, you are not having an oral exam. They are not going to eat you."_

"Yeah, I know..." Sakura let a small smile grace her beautiful features, hoping she looked polite enough, letting her graceful steps bring her inside the dreaded kitchen, catching everyone's attention. They all did a scan on her at it freaked her out. _'Don't turn out and run...don't turn out and run absolutely don't turn out and run...'_

"Oh honey, took you long enough. Though I must say, this was totally worth all the wait." Tsunade smiled gracefully at the sight of her niece, patting the chair on her right, signalizing a very distressed, totally faking serenity Sakura, the said girl sitting down be side her blonde relative, almost hitting her ankle on the chair's leg, avoiding any eye contact with the two men in the room. '_Ok, you can do this...think about what Ten Ten said...'_

But when Sakura elevated her viridian eyes from the food she found suddenly interesting, finding Sasuke pinning her with a predatory gaze, her friend's inappropriate advice came to his mind, not helping her case.

'_...you can totally drag his sexy ass on your room...basement...'_ she bit her lip once, burying her ashamed orbs into her plate, mentally slapping herself for that thinking about that. "You cannot say I don't have the most enchanting niece from the world."

"Indeed. She is truly your proud relative."Madara's polite tone came from the opposite part of the table. Great, she has barely entered the room and her aunt started with embarrassing rants, like someone was paying her for the job.

Last time Sakura has checked, the Senju heiress was working as a surgeon, not a damn clown. But she felt bad for being childish and rude in front of Sasuke`s uncle.

That man was trying his best not to add to her stress, Sakura has realized. She did not miss his gentleman like behavior, when they first entered the home or meet for the first time at the hospital. A timid whisper like 'thank you' rose in on her rosy lips, bowing her head in Madara's direction.

"Oh, isn't she? Usually she is not that shy. I guess we are both tired at the end of such a full of events week."

Tsunade returned her attention into her plate, enjoying the food she prepared, the others mirroring her movements. It was then when Sakura realized everyone has been waiting for her to come, before starting to have dinner.

"Might be because of then time zone. Latest studies have shown a growing number of depression and anxiety panic cases among people that move to a foreign country. Some vitamins might help." Madara's deep voice was calm and soothing, speaking casually, but he had a professional hint in the way he was forming ideas, betraying sparkling intelligence.

That got Sakura's attention. She wanted to find resemblances with Sasuke`s attitude, when he was acting like himself, namely when he was not surrounded by brainwashed perverted and intoxicated deprived zombies, he considered friends.

That, until she stretched her legs searching for a more comfortable position, and brushed her toes on Sasuke`s ankle.

Her knee shot up, hitting the desk in the process, making the wooden surface tremble, almost spilling the contents of all the glasses on the table cloth.

"Sakura dear, are you all right?" Tsunade's concerned tone echoed through Sakura' s ears. She shook her head fast once, trying to act like it was only a totally unimportant occurrence.

"I... Think I have a muscular cramp. No drama. Everything is fine." The emerald eyed girl took the spoon from her right, drowning it into the steaming soup, blowing a cool steam of air to cool it off. Tsunade was always exaggerating with heating up the food. _'Everything is fine my ass! Nothing is fine, this is a disaster!'_

"Ok. I told you not to overdo it with the training and warm up longer. That if you don't have to get milk legs."

"I think it is not the case at such a young age, Tsunade. Healthy teenagers your niece's age should enjoy their youthful years. Let us the elders concern with such things."

Both Sakura and Sasuke`s stunned eyes flew in Madara`s direction, eyebrows raised in a dumbfounded manner, like Naruto has been their teacher. The older Uchiha sounded exactly like Rock Lee and it has been too weird and...scary.

Tsunade was giggling like she was seeing her favorite rock star butt naked, playing ballads on the bass guitar, visibly amused at Madara's observations.

At least some where having fun...or looked like they were having fun. "Oh don't say such things, Madara. We are still standing still, aren't we? I am not ready to let this kids win yet."

"True. But is our job to help them grow and support them in choosing their future. Like you do to Sakura."

The said girl was busy stiffing a laughter at the sight of Sasuke doing his best to be polite and not go and spill the soup right in the sink. Tsunade was one of the worst cooks ever existed in the Universe.

That soup tasted like salty socks and, spoiled milk and stinky cheese. But just like his uncle, the midnight haired Uchiha proved to actually do have manners when he wanted, his gestures flawless, like a real gentleman. You know the kind from the R&B songs.

A pair of big onyx eyes shot up when he felt forest amused green ones resting on his face, making Sakura's shoulders flinch, quickly darting her stare on Madara, trying her best to ignore him. "My aunt is the best. She has always been there for me after my mom died."

"Tsunade has told me about her sister's terrible accident. I know you don't want pity stares to grace your eyes, but I must pay my regret at your loss. You are a strong girl to have grown so refined, despite the harsh life. I deeply congratulate you for this."

Sakura blinked once, not believing how great that man really was, his choice of words totally mirroring her thoughts.

She realized the attraction her golden haired busty aunt had for him. Madara was not pretending to win her sympathy and grow in Tsunade's eyes. His pearl black eyes, the perfect picture of his nephew's, were beaming honest.

"Thank you. Not many people actually know how to tell the right words and often got me uncomfortable." She let her eyes linger over the calm Uchiha`s shoulder, fixing a small fridge magnet with a white ballerina she got on Christmas from a distant relative she couldn't remember the name of, playing with the spoon inside the soup.

"Yeah, I do appreciate tactful people. I am glad my aunt invited you here." She smiled politely at Madara, genuinely welcoming him in her relative's life. He was a good man her aunt needed around to keep her on the right track. Tsunade was a level headed woman, but she had her flaws and sometimes her passion for gambling and drinking got the best of her…money.

And that Uchiha seemed genuinely truly interested in her as a person, not necessary a woman. Sakura has kept a close eye on her since she joined the dinner. Not even once Madara`s black eyes bowed to her chest, always keeping a modest eye contact with the blonde woman, respecting her and valuing her presence.

And that was hard to find in a man in the times they lived in. Sakura truly wondered if Sasuke was anything like the man beside him and if he was faking his gangster appearance to maintain his level of popularity, or he simply didn't care about such things. That was a mystery she would like to solve.

"I do appreciate your words, thank you."

"Oh, we are going to die with all this formalities. My family gatherings used to be like this. You should have met my uncle Tobirama. He looked like he was having stomach cramps constantly." Madara smirked down at a laughing Tsunade, delicately sipping the soup, probably trying his best to act like he was not ready to throw up.

Sakura found the proper moment to provoke the raven haired boy beside her. The jerk was too silent for her liking.

A silent Sasuke was no fun. Well…in that moment, his way of frowning down at the food, looking disgusted like there were rats swimming inside the totally salty soup was entertaining. "Like some people I know…"

She let the obvious suggestion fly in the air. She got a pair of jet bottomless eyes burning her skull, the said guy totally not amused by her implication. Was she suggesting he was stiff and unemotional?

Very well, because that was how Sasuke was…most of the time. But he could be the total opposite when he made up his mind. Having that in his mind, Sasuke decided to answer to Sakura`s obvious question, that was probably haunting her mind since she more than welcomed him in her home: she wondered why was he not like his well mannered, totally polite and caring uncle Madara?

He was…but only with people that deserved such admiration from his part. "It only means you should not judge the people you do not know." Sasuke couldn't contain a devious smirk to creep at the corner of his mouth, attracting the pink haired dancer's jade irises to his full luscious lips, making her gulp once, like she saw the sweetest peach, but couldn't grab it and enjoy the divine taste.

And the onyx eyed Uchiha got the reaction he was expecting from the girl eying him like she wanted to lean in and crash her lips on his own, when his feet slowly, but surely ascended on her leg, going up and down her long, delicate calves.

A deep rose blush spread upon her chest, enveloping her neck and the soft skin of her earlobes. She was gripping the spoon in her hand tightly, her knuckles going white. Sakura tried to shove his roaming leg away, to no avail. She leaned in further into her chair to hit his knee, hoping that would have a greater effect, but the total opposite of course happened.

Not actually seeing where she was hitting and mindful of not attract her aunt and Madara`s attention, Sakura tried to place a well aimed kick on the side of his knee, but her heel glided on his thigh and she brushed her toes straight in between his legs, feeling him stiffen his shoulders at the unexpected contact, his jet eyes widening, flying on her equally shocked emerald ones.

Sakura`s jaw hit the floor unceremoniously, her hands falling on her sides, supporting her leaking from the chair frame on her palms, gripping the sides of her chair, looking like she has found out that Santa was in fact, a famous DJ in Bahamas. She froze in that position, not pulling any muscle to remove her leg from the offending part of Sasuke`s body, totally frozen.

Madara and Tsunade have not realized what their nephews were actually doing, because they have found out a really captivating topic of discussion about the latest medical procedures in the field of plastic surgery, talking about how nose reconstruction surgery using cartilage grown in the laboratory was reported at the University of Basel.

"Get...off..." Sasuke more than hissed the words to a totally unresponsive rose haired girl, feeling adrenaline started to pump into his veins at the totally unexpected contact.

He entertained the idea to grab the fork and give her a wake up call on her ankle, only..."Sakura..." His eyes almost budget out of their sockets when she moved her toes, massaging his member, upon his pants, feeling them tighten suddenly under her touch. _"The fuck is she doing?!"_ That made him grow hard. Oh, that was totally not happening...

Sasuke slipped a hand under the table, trying to grip Sakura`s ankle and remove her leg from where it should not roam...under that circumstance at least, but the said girl apparently had the same idea to finally retract her leg, because as soon as he tried to grab her, his fingers slipped from her ankle to her feet, tickling her involutarly with his nails, taking her by surprise.

Sakura jerked her body, being extremely sensitive and that caused her leg to act on his own accord, lunging forward, planting her feet deeper into Sasuke`s lower regions, knocking the wind out of his lungs, when she pressed him deeper, not applying enough force to hit him, because her leg was not that long to manage a good kick from that distance, but hard enough to arouse him more. "Fuck..."

A beautiful hue of tomato red was decorating Sakura`s small delicate cheecks, the said girl retracting her legs from Sasuke`s body, stomping on his foot two times in the process, because Tsunade used a special polish designed for floors, that was making them slippery, feelign her heart fly straight on her throat, pumping the life out of her chest, feeling like wanting to dig a hole in the ground and bury herself alive.

"...I...am...s..sorr.." She couldnt even form coherent sentences, the feel of Sasuke imprinted on her skin burning her mind.

Madara turned his head over his shoulder, watching his bothered nephew intently, eyebrow rose in his direction. He got an idea of what could have happened and he was surprised to see the boy acting totally out of his element.

"Sasuke, is everything all right?" No, the older Uchiha was not an imbecile and most of it...he was a man as well.

He knew about Sasuke`s escapades with different women, having his fair share of giving him the moral of the century, but seeing him stiffening and avoiding the girl`s in front of him stare was another thing.

"Yeah..." The raven haired boy brushed his fingers on his soft spikes, his voice coming out slightly strangled. Tsunade was darting her eyes to the suspicious acting around her people, totally oblivious. Was it something she put in the soup?

"You look sweaty. Are you possibly allergic to something I used to make dinner? Like steak sauce?" Sasuke was thorn between having a crisis of laughter and curse at the totally dumb people around him.

That was not his lucky day. At least he found out what was sinking into his soup. That made him queasy...and he felt a warmth surge of blood rush down his navel, stirring his hormones. Was Sakura able to do that to his with a totally involuntary touch? That was a frightening thought. That girl was dangerous.

"No, it is all right. The food is...was..." He bit his lower lip to stop the words 'disgusting and horrid totally should be forbidden by law shit' to escape his mouth, faking an awkward cough. "...delicious." And he could totally feel Madara`s questioning gaze planted on his face. Damn that too observant uncle and his nagging parental attitude. Sasuke hated him when he acted like he was underaged.

That made Tsunade`s ego burst suddenly, taking great pleasure at people praizing her food. Sakura, who was trying her best yoga exercises to regulate her breaths, let her emerald eyes peek at her aunt, shaking her head once in disbelief.

The busty woman was a genius when it came to sandwiches, but she was a disaster when it came to more complicated things. Someone should let her know how much she sucked in the kitchen and put an end to her painful torture. "He is right aunty, and want me to tell you a secret about him?"

Oh, why not take Tenten`s advice to heart and make good use of the blackmail she had on him? Payback for making her...oh God, she touched him _there_, from all the places. Sakura felt the smooth skin on her palms burn and sweat at the sensation she had when she did that and to her utter stupor it was not totally unconfortable. "He actually looks like this..."

Sakura shook her index up and down towards Sasuke, attracting Tsunade`s attention towards the said brooding dark haired guy, trying to sound as innocent as she could. "...because he would like to ask for another treat of your totally _divine _soup."

Sakura`s inner self was clad in purple cheerleading uniform, chanting bingo! inside her mind, at the way Sasuke`s face fell like she has cursed him and three generation after, totally not believing what she did.

Has she just pulled a good one on him? "Hehe, such a cute boy you are! Quite the shy type, ne?"

Tsunade smirked triumphally at the way Sasuke`s onyx eyed narrowed dangerously, moving his jet irises from the busty woman that decided to be funny, to a totally amused Sakura, who was visibly bitting the inside of her cheek to prevent a laugh to take on her face. She was going to pay for that, he was to make sure.

"He is just very polite, realizing that this is not the proper moment to embarass his old uncle." Madara threw a warning gaze at his nephew, the said boy not even acknowleding him. Instead, he was clenching his jaw, glarring daggers at the girl in front of him.

Actually, the older Uchiha knew that Sakura was totally playing with his younger relative, but that made him curious. There was something innocent and playful between their exchanges and retorts that made Madara realize there was much more than a simple bickering between them.

He asked himself if Tsunade has realized as well? And he got a name for it: **chemistry**. They had some sort of deep attraction, lingering in between their throwing stares and it was that kind of innocente teenage love he would not expect to find in Sasuke. He was not quite the saint to begin with.

Maybe it was the pure heat of the pink haired girl the one to stirr such reactions into the raven haired guy`s dark heart, and that made the uncle happy.

His nephew had many scars, he knew, because he was the one Sasuke was always told things that bothered him...well, in the type guys do, meaning, not organizing pajama parties, doing their manicure, crying while gripping Teddy Bears and eatig charamel pop corn, but having rounds of karate combat, until they run out of energy. So Tsunade`s niece was a good influence towards him, which was a good thing.

"I would do more than...embarrass you..." Sasuke let the threat hang above Madara`s head, the unspoken words somewhere along the lines of 'I would throttle you, cut your head down and feed the crows'.

Tsunade filled Sasuke`s bowl with the famous soup, the said man muttering a totally lack of sentiment 'thank you' doing his best to calm his nerves and not snap, more than digging his spoon inside the bowl, forcing himself not to throw up, mentally calculating how to get back at Sakura for that stunt.

"There you go dear, enjoy. And don't be afraid to ask more if you want. There is enough for everyone."

'_Fucking soup, this is worse than Obito`s special cinnamon cupcakes, or Itachi`s pasta. This people should be jailed right away...fucking Hell.'_ "Thank you for your kindness, Mrs. Senju."

Sakura couldn't contain a snort, almost spitting the water she was drinking on Sasuke`s face, hearing the strangled words tore at the back of his throat.

It was just obvious he was inwardly cursing to Hell and back, but at least he was behaving himself. Actually, there was a familiar warmth in the air, enveloping the four occupants of the room and Sakura recognized the long forgotten emotion: family.

Madara`s more than gentle attitude and Sasuke not acting the way he did when he was at school were having a calming effect on her.

She liked the idea of Tsunade dating that particular Uchiha, because it was obvious he made her aunt feel good.

It has been quite a long time since the blonde has smiled and laughed that much around a stranger, the effect obvious. And he seemed truly interested in what she had to say, knowing exactly what to ask and what the limits were.

And Sasuke…it was that attitude he had that **attracted** Sakura like a **magnet**. She allowed her viridian eyes to properly study him for the first time that day, taking in his absolutely breathtaking features.

It was quite a sight to see him elegantly clad in classic dark pants and a neat white shirt, that was fitting his toned body like second skin.

He looked two times more mature than he was, easily passing as a man in his twenties, only adding to the charms. And his face...the contrast between his black and white branded clothes he wore and his alabaster clear complexion was ravishing.

She let her eyes marvel at the sharp and precise manly lines and angles of his face, the way his nose and cheeks gave him a noble aura, those impossibly sapphire black eyes, mirroring his soft hair that was perfectly framing the contour of his forehead, following his jaw line and or course, his thin, so sexy kissable lips. He was undeniably beautiful and that was an understatement.

It almost made Sakura forgave herself for the utter attraction towards him. But it was impossibly not to look at such a fine specimen, because that kind of handsome guy was one in a million.

A quick look at his relative assured Sakura that nature has been generous with the men in the Uchiha family, because no one could lie and say Madara was not a handsome man.

He was incredibly fit for his age and he looked twenty years younger than he was. To think he was two years older than Tsunade was a funny thought, because both of them looked better than most of the fat, fast food addicted teenagers their age.

It was the smooth low rich voice of the boy she was openly ogling that brought Sakura down on Earth.

"Why don't you take a picture? It lasts longer." She blinked rapidly, straightened her posture, not realizing she has been leaning towards him while she was studying him.

"What…" She shoved the fork down the cake Tsunade has backed, taking a large bite, her emerald eyes facing the glass resting on her left, ashamed at her fangirl attitude. "…I'm sorry…that was rude…"

That made Sasuke arch a fine eyebrow, mentally counting down the spoons he had until he finished that horrid soup, like he was in the Grand Square, on the New Year's Eve party.

Of course he was more than used to get all the attention whenever he went, but Sasuke did not remember the time when someone actually asked for his excuse for doing so.

And what totally got him, was the genuine look on her jadeite eyes and the soft blush adorning her cheeks. "Hn…I don't mind." Did he?

To his stupor, he did not. There was much more to the way Sakura was looking at him, not necessary having a lustful debauched stare like all the other sluts surrounding him and that, and that was precisely why her stare was interesting to follow, not annoying. "I already know you cannot take your eyes off me, Sakura."

Oh the young Uchiha absolutely made sure to roll out her name under his tongue, dropping his rich voice an octave, adding to the sensuality, sending chills down Sakura`s spine.

"…you are so full of yourself, are you even aware?" Oh how she wanted to punch his face in that moment.

It was precisely those mood swings he had that were making Sakura unsure of what her next step should be. Whenever he was around, there were conflicting emotions playing the strings of her heart, like an old melody she knew and couldn't help but sing along.

"I got it from my uncle. Blame it on him." Casually, Sasuke finished the horrible soup, already refusing dessert. Like hell was he going to eat more things cooked by that woman in his lifetime.

"Though you have to agree…" He smirked down victoriously at Sakura, who was looking straight into his eyes. "…ladies _love _us for this particular trait." Oh, he so got her there, because Sakura had no reply.

Of course, she was attracted to him after all, even though she did her best to make him jealous, going as far as to hook a senior up. Yeah, Sasuke saw right through her act.

And to think it was one of his idiot brother's ridiculous friends…that made his blood boil. Like Hell was she going to be Sasori`s girlfriend as long as he was still breathing.

"I must say you are right on this, Sasuke. My niece over here always talks about you." Tsunade patted the pink haired girl's shoulder once, making the said girl actually do split the content of her glass, spilling water all over her plate.

She quickly took a napkin and brushed it on her lips, washing the pink lip gloss she wore away. "She tells me you are a bad boy, but I know she doesn't mean it."

Madara folded his arms over his broad chest, smirking at his nephew's misfortune. So Tsunade was aware of that too. Oh things were getting interesting. "I knew she is a smart girl."

Great, there were two more people to imply she liked Sasuke and actually they were making her nervous. Just what the hell was her aunt doing anyways? That was humiliating.

"No, I don't talk about you Sasuke, so don't have any hopes." She let her forest green eyes trap the unique colored green and chocolate ones of her aunt, a look that promised crisis and hysterics later playing on her pupils.

"My aunt here is imagining things. All the hospital work got the best of her."

She returned his gaze to Sasuke, who was resting his intertwined fingers upon his lips, a small smirk curling on his lips.

So he was present in her thoughts, huh? Oh she was totally not good at lying. "Incredible what the effect of removing organs and cutting down bodies could be."

"Hn…my uncle here is a doctor as well, and I can totally assure you their insight is really sharp. Nice try in covering up your ideas Sakura."

Sakura fisted her hands, letting them drop under the table, resting on her thighs, trembling in fury. Oh the nerve of him. "Why you little…"

Tsunade interrupted a probably really colorful curse her niece might have picked from her, saving the situation. Madara was laughing softly at the people in front of him. "So…Sasuke, have you thought about what you are going to do after you graduate?"

"Oh, I know. He wants to be a drug dealer or a sailor. He already got the vocabulary, so he only needs to find himself a great ship." Sakura tilted her head, looking innocently at the raven haired Uchiha in front of her, unconsciously feeling herself loosen up around him.

He looked furious but not in the pure evil way he did at school. He was acting…normal. And she liked that part of him. "…like Jack Sparrow."

"Honey, how can you say such things?" Tsunade could see the boy with the onyx eyes was probably not a role model student, she, being totally not oblivious at the things going on around her.

Sasuke was filthy rich, he had a good background and he was gorgeous, so it was quite obvious he probably attracted all the eyes, but life could prove anyone wrong. "I am sure Sasuke has a dream like all the others."

Sasuke was fighting the urge to roll his eyes until they hit the back of his head at the stupid conversation starting about such topics.

Like he actually gave a fuck about the future or such things…well, he did in a way, but he was not the one to go and brag about it. "I would rather…not talk about that…"

"He wants to become a doctor." It was Madara the one to add to the fun of the conversation, pressing his thumb proudly on his chest. "Like his uncle."

Sakura`s emerald eyes went wide like saucers, not believing what she was hearing. She wanted to scream out loud 'no shit', but she was reminded about the fact that there were adults around, that would probably not find it really suitable for a lady to utter such words of choice.

Her gaze fell on Sasuke, who was having an indecipherable look on his handsome face. He was avoiding their stares with talent. "Really? I would have never imagined it. Sasuke?"

"Oh this is great, Sakura here wants to try for med school as well. We started to look for colleges and Universities."

Actually, they did. Sakura asked her aunt to find all the available scholar ships and the best offers, even going as far as to look out for ones outside the States. Maybe Europe.

But to think there was such a serious thing a guy like Sasuke had in mind…that took her by surprise. Was Madara only making a fool of himself, trying to make his family not look bad, or it was the truth?

"Well, I do agree my nephew might not look like the one to spend ten hours in the library studying, but it doesn't mean he is not learning. I help him with his studies as well."

"Uncle…" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. There were people talking casually about him like he was not even present and he did not like that. His private life was something the others should stay away from.

He did not like the others to find out he was not quite the superficial player they considered him to be. As long as it was only sex and fun the others wanted from him, that was good.

But they would stay away from his actual dreams. Yeah, he had that as well, as incredible as that sounded. "…I don't think they are interested in that."

It was Sakura to stun the audience, with her overdose of enthusiasm. "Actually, I am." She smiled at Madara, who seemed in a very good mood for stories about his younger relatives, acting like a father. Good.

Time to find embarrassing things about Sasuke. She had Tsunade to back her up on that too.

Oh, that woman was an addict to gossip, knowing exactly what to ask and when to ask the questions. "It is nice to have a class mate that shares the same dream as mine. Right, Sasuke?"

The said boy bit back a 'fuck you', resuming in eying her intently, wondering why it was not having the intimidating effect like other times...like he had on everyone when he did that.

"No." It was when Sasuke caught the sight of the dancing golden brocade like fine hues on her irises, has he realized why Sakura was so cheerful around him. It was not for her, it was because of him.

The thought hit him like a bolt of lightning. _He _was the one to loosen up. She was just acting like herself...was that her real self? It was the attitude she had when she talked to her friends. Sasuke bit the inside of his lower lip...and Sasori. "It is not."

"Ever since he found out his older brother, Itachi, was going to study Law abroad he came running to the hospital, barging inside a room, not bothered by the fact that I was checking on an elder that had cardiac arrest and told me he wanted to do something meaningful in his life."

The kitchen fell silent, all the ears on Madara. Sasuke wanted to strangle his uncle for that. There went his pride. "He actually looked like a lost puppy."

"Oh, this sounds similar to the way Sakura let me know what her dream was."

Although, the scene was not that dramatic. Tsunade would have never forget a four years old Sakura, running down the hospital office Tsunade had back then, in Tokyo, when she was younger, a medical kit in her hands, waiving a stethoscope in the air, asking a stunned Tsunade to let her listen to her heart beat, like she saw the big people, like she said, did when they were sick.

"That and...dancing." That made Sakura bow her head once, nibbling her lower lip. There went her good mood.

"Oh, so she was interested in this career at such a fragile age? Very good. You dance?" Madara could see the way Sakura was brushing her bangs around her ear, smiling softly. Something was not right in her demeanor. "Or..._danced_?" So it was past tense he had to use.

"I...did...do. There is an audition at school and I..." She looked at her aunt when she said the words, because she knew Tsunade wanted her to try again. Get back the life she lost six years ago. "...want to join...their dancing crew as well."

She inhaled deeply once, feeling like she wanted to make up for the way the Uchiha uncle was embarrassing the hell out of his nephew, disclosing his secrets in front of them.

"I gave up when my mother died, because she had the accident on the way on my last show. I stayed away from dancing until now. But I got people to support me. Aunty says we should start anew...both of us."

Madara nodded once, already knowing what was happening. Tsunade and him spent quite a long time in the cafeteria, during their lunch break, talking about each other. And at first, their conversation revolved around their nephews, of course. "Your aunt is wise. I wish you good luck. If it might be of any help, my sister and Sasuke`s mother was a ballerina. I don't know much about dancing, because I have the grace of an elephant when it comes to such activities, but she used to teach the basics to elementary students."

"Really? This is great. Though, I wouldn't want to be a bother. I was thinking about practicing at home until the audition…"

Who was she going to fool, six years of not properly training were taking a toll on her.

Having a ballerina working on the basics with her would be more than helpful. And maybe….she was reminded of her chemistry test. What was that idiom again? Oh yeah, killing two birds with one stone.

Madara shook his head, waiving his hand up in the air. "No such thing. Mikoto would be more than happy to help. She is an angel."

Sasuke felt his mind explode. He was inwardly going through his contacts lists, thinking about the closest girl or women he knew, willing to ease the tension he had and making him forget that day's events.

First, he deals with his best friend betraying him for the Hyuga`s cousin. And if that was not bad enough, Sakura was openly flirting with Sasori from all the people, acting like he was not present in the room, going as far as to ignore him the whole day.

And then, his uncle suggested she getting close to his mother. Oh dear Lord, that woman was dying to see him with a girlfriend, already having in mind all those embarrassing advice about how to properly treat a girl.

He furrowed his eyebrows, slipping a hand into his pocket, flipping his phone open, sending a quick message. What was that girl`s name again?

Amanda…Ariana…something like that, he didn't care. Long legs, brown hair, currently a swim suits model, two years older, not having a boyfriend because…he didn't quite caught the reason last time he payed her a visit, quite busy with fucking her brains out.

He got a message back almost instantly, with a positive answer. He had to endure the torture for an hour at most. He texted her back and told her he was going to bring the Rum. That girl only had fruity drinks. They only tasted good on her lips.

"What a great idea, don't you agree dear? I saw you having troubles with your balance."

"Well…" Sakura darted her eyes towards Sasuke, who was busy tapping his phone. What a rude gesture. She felt hers vibrate on the table as well. At least she put it on silent. "…I would consider the offer, thank you."

She stared at the lighted screen, at the ID of the caller. It wrote Sasori. She felt a smile making its way on her rosy lips, quickly rejecting the call and sending him a message.

-I cannot answer now. Family dinner-

"Please do so."

"Anyways, I would like to hear the rest of the story." There she was, interested in Sasuke, sending messages to another boy. Ten Ten would kill her for that…that or applauding her guts. Why was she doing that anyways?

Madara resumed his story, much to Sasuke`s horror. "Like I said, Sasuke came running to me, asking me about what could he do in the future. I looked at him straight in the eyes and got this idea to bring him to my office, put two medical books of common symptoms under his nose and lock him up there for the night, with the sole instruction to read all of the content and diagnose three of my patients the next day."

Ok, that got interesting. Sakura totally missed Sasori`s reply. She prompted her chin on her palm, all the eyes and ears on Madara.

Tsunade was just as interested. Sasuke was roaming through his phone, totally not interested by his magnificent life story. The sole idea got him the headache of the century.

Instead, he focused his gaze to Sakura`s phone, trying to look at the ID of the other person, like a total stalker.

It wrote Sasori. Oh, that got him angry. And bad. He almost wanted to take the phone and slap it on the floor…that or send a very suggestive message. Yeah, he got a lot of imagination in that department. And it was getting kind of late…he had stuff to do…or women to do.

"Don't tell me he got it right because I am not going to believe it." Like that would have ever happened.

Madara stunned both the women in the room. "He did. All three of them. That got me shocked too. So I decided to take him under my wing."

"Oho, so we have a little genius among us?" Tsunade found it perfect. Her nice wanted to study medicine, and Madara`s nephew was the hot version of Einstein. If that was not fate, she didn't know what was.

At that Sasuke promptly rolled his eyes, not caring about being polite any longer. There went his already running low patience. He absolutely hated people talking about things that were no big deal…for him. "He is exaggerating…like always."

"Oh don't be modest. Too bad I didn't record the moment. It was more like a joke to make yourself calm down and get your attention to some other things. I didn't realize you would have taken it to the heart. But I am glad you did."

"This is awesome! I saw him answer during biology, but I thought it was just coincidence." Sakura was genuinely impressed by that.

So that was the real Sasuke Uchiha? Because she would have liked to chant it on Monday in front of all the people, during PE (she was reminded she had that on the first day of the week, at 7 am, oh the joy) that they were severely misunderstanding him.

"I just got pity on the…" Sasuke raised his eyes from the phone he was holding, smirking down at Sakura. "…most unfortunate souls." He reminded her of the amazing performance, when she almost got a bad grade on her first day…and she didn't respond to his call. "Tsk…you should learn more, instead of fooling around with school's rejects."

She wanted to throw the bread into his face for that smartass retort. "Like you are the one to talk. Should I remind you of your own specimens? Zoo has called by the way. They are looking for a red headed monkey with glasses…and a delinquent cheerleading giraffe. You might want to help." He wanted to play dirty, no problem she could do that too. Although it was going to be totally rude. Payback time.

She rose abruptly from the table, taking everyone by surprise, pressing the call button and exited the kitchen with a small 'excuse me' playing on her lips, only passing the door when she made sure all of them heard who was she talking with.

"Hello Sasori, I am sorry for not answering earlier." And headed to her room, not bothered to shut the door, throwing her body on the bed. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was past nine o'clock and she already felt that tired.

"_Not a problem. I am sorry for interrupting your dinner."_

His voice had a soothing effect on her. That was something Sakura appreciated on the red headed senior. He was discreet and polite. "No, you didn't. We were just…fooling around. My aunt had a…had guests. I had to keep her company and make sure she is not embarrassing herself."

"_This is nice of you. I hope it all went well for the both of you."_

"Oh you have no idea…" Yeah, she had fun all right, because whenever Sasuke was involved in something, her life went upside down.

"_Got plans for the weekend?"_

Was he inviting her out? Oh that made Sakura squirm in joy. "Why? Have a good idea you would like to share?"

"_I would. There is a new club in town and there is this certain beautiful girl I would like to invite. If she would like to come, of course."_

She was giggling, rolling over on her side, facing the wall, her legs spread on the bed. Did she want to date him? She did.

Sasori was an amazing guy and they could have a normal relationship, not constantly keeping a guard up, like she did around Sasuke. It was just tiring. "A certain beautiful girl? Would you possibly be talking about me?"

"_Who else is there more beautiful than you?"_ Oh she palmed her mouth, forcing a cry of happiness back down her throat. She couldn't have possibly been seen acting like a child in the candy store.

"You make me blush and it doesn't go well with the white blouse I am wearing. Ten Ten would say I am a fashion disaster."

"_I think it is cute. Tell her she doesn't have any taste. And I am a guy."_

"Haha, she is going to murder you for that, you know? Be careful, she told me Hidan would be willing to borrow her the scythe."

That made Sakura freak out, because her friend was looking dead serious. Imagine the horror. Tenten and Hidan roaming freely, looking like they emerged from Hell, while they have kicked the Devil out.

"_She was lying. I know my crazy friend. He doesn't borrow that thing to anyone. He says his Lord Janshin is going to punish him for tainting his sacred instrument, with atheists` filthy hands."_

That was another thing Sakura appreciated Sasori for. He was so easily to talk to about almost everything. And he called her cute. Heck he found her cute! And beautiful! And it was…cute!

"Then we are safe. I…ah…would like to see that new place…actually I am going to be honest. Ten asked me…well she has threatened me to come to that place tomorrow night with her and I…actually…"

"_Don't worry, I understand. We are going to be civilians. I bring my friends, you bring yours and we are going to have fun. How is that?" _

"Awesome. Thank you so much Sasori, you are always so kind with me. I don't deserve it, honestly." She didn't. Because she had another person in her mind beside him and that was unfair. For the senior, because Sasuke was already a manwhore, so that didn't count.

"_Don't say that. Any real man would understand friendship is a valuable thing. I want us to go baby steps Sakura. I am not forcing you into anything you are not feeling prepared for." _

Ok, she bolted out of the bad, roaming around her room, like a lunatic in a mental hospital, a deep blush covering her chest.

Her face was burning. Was that a confession? "…ok, you turned me into Hinata. I…I agree with everything you said. I want us to know each other better. I truly do."

"_Everything for you. I cannot wait for tomorrow night then." _

"It is my first time going to a club since I moved in here. And my friend keeps on telling me I have to learn how to properly have shots. She says you must have lemon and salt first when you drink Tequilla."

Sasori let out a short laugh at Sakura`s totally lack of experience in that department. _"Then we are going to work on that aspect too. Though, don't blame me for corrupting your mind."_

"I am not, because she is the one insisting to…" A firm grip on her wrist forced her to remove the phone from her ear, unclenching her fist from the said device, forcing her to let it go.

A sharp totally dark voice brutally interrupted the conversation. "She is going to call you back." Sasuke flipped her phone shot, throwing it to her bed, not letting go of the small wrist he was holding.

Sakura`s emerald eyes darkened in anger at the sight of a Sasuke barging into her room, listening to a very private conversation, going as far as to so rudely interrupt her.

Then she realized the horror of the situation: Sasori got hung up by a guy…and anyone with at leas one working neuron would recognize that low tone of his, from billion others. It was unique. "Sasuke, are you crazy?! Let me go!"

When the midnight haired Uchiha climbed the stairs, pushed by his uncle and Tsunade, who were busy telling each other goodbyes (they were getting to disgustingly cheesy for his liking), the blonde woman told him he could go and look for the disappeared niece in her room, so he did just that.

"What the fuck are you doing?" But when he realized who was she talking to, in that angelic bell like voice he secretly expected to hear more often, his vision clouded, rage replacing the blood into his veins.

Sakura placed a hand on Sasuke`s chest, mentally cursing his lean muscles rippling under her touch, burning her, trying to push him away from her, but he wouldn't even flinch.

"What are you talking about?! What do you think you are doing barging into my room, you fucking idiot, let me go!"

He got her pinned on the wall beside the opened door in an instant, knocking the wind out of her lungs, startling her. She barely avoided hitting her head on the wall in the process. "Auch! The hell Sasuke…"

Sasuke trapped the pink haired girl between the cold wall and his hard rock body, pressing her chest with his own, pushing her deeply on the still surface, enough to feel her racing heartbeat pulsing on his skin, pinning her hand beside her head.

He leaned down his sharp chin towards her face, speaking low, calm and menacing, sending chills down her spine, in both pleasure and fright. "Now aren't you quite the hypocrite Sakura?"

She went still under him, not able to look anywhere else, but his intense eyes. It was dark into her room, but there was a faint light coming from the hall, so she was able to see his face impossibly closer to her own, the effect immediate. "I don't understand…"

It was difficult for Sakura to focus on his implications, when she could feel his hot mint breath fan over her parted lips, warming the inside of her mouth, making her inhale sharply once at the unexpected sensation washing through her system. "…you…get out…of my room…" But he would have none of that.

"You can play with him, but you are not going to fool _me _as well." Sasuke had his own distress at the feel of her feminine curvaceous body glued to his own.

His onyx eyes fell on her widened ones, studying the unique exquisite coloring. They were pure forest sparking green, intertwined with playful blazing golden circles, like precious gemstones flickering under the sun moonlight, melting the hues in an astonishing combination. "I am not stupid." He tilted his head, bringing his face even closer to her own, until the tips of their noses brushing each other. "Sakura."

The pink haired dancer had problems in understanding where she was or what was she doing. She was sure she even forgot her name. Whatever Sasuke was doing was beyond her understanding, but the way her name vibrated out of his vocal chords, sent shivers down her spine.

"Sasuke…let…" It was in the moment Sakura realized just how impossibly close their faces were, has she entertained that idea for the first time. She wanted to kiss him. And bad. So bad it hurt. She shut her eyes for the lack of anything more intelligent to do, not able to hold that gaze. "…go."

His eyes…there was a silvery flicker flaming around those midnight irises and she lost her mind looking at that. She couldn't even move an inch, afraid she was going to touch him or pulverize that safe barely there distance between them. "Do you realize what you are doing?"

Slowly, Sasuke raised his available hand, slipping his index finger down Sakura`s chin, lifting her head up, almost clashing their lips together, brushing his thumb over her jaw.

She clenched her lips together to prevent a moan to escape her rosy petals. That felt sinfully good. The way he was touching her… "Want me to tell you…hm?"

She was spell bounded, Sasori securely locked in the box with forgotten memories. She could kiss her sanity and view of a normal relationship goodbye. "…you know nothing…"

Sakura was only rambling. In fact, she was only half listening. And she realized in shock that the trebling, small palm resting on Sasuke`s lean shoulders belonged to her.

She refused to open his eyes and she had the urge to call for her aunt. She alone didn't have the will power to resist him. Ten Ten has been right all the times, she wanted him. God she wanted him so bad. "You want to trade on the safe side…"

He tightened his grip on her chin, but still caressing her. It made a terrible contrast with his accusing words. She went stiff at that, well aware he was right. She fisted her hand on his shirt, her nails pressed on his shoulder. She long stopped trying to push him away. Of course. "…stop…"

"…but you are unable to do that…"

She was biting her full lower lip, afraid to even shake her head. His face was too close to hers. "…no…I…"

"…you try to date a normal guy…" Sasuke raised his head a bit, to put some distance between them, he too reacting to her body.

She felt soft and warm and he had the urge to cut that damned distance between them and claim her lips along with all the confusion in her heart. "…your vision of normality…"

"…but you don't want normality…you want **danger**…" That made her forest green eyes fly open in shock. He was reading her mind! Damn it he was reading her mind and it freaked her out! She was looking straight into his eyes and that was her mistake. She was totally trapped. "…you _look_ for it…"

"…Sasu…" Her vision got foggy and there was a burning pool in the pits of her stomach making her queasy.

Sasuke let go of her hand, the said girl letting her fall on her side, limp."…you _ask_ for it…_lust_ for it…"

"…let go…" Though, she was still holding his shoulder for dear life, unconsciously nuzzling herself closer to him, removing her back from the wall.

He was whispering the words into her hear, blowing a warm steam of air on the soft sensitive skin behind her ear shell, giving her pleasurable tremors down her arms. "…_want_ it…"

"…go away…" Not from her room, but from her mind.

"…_love_ it…"

Oh God, he didn't say that. It was different from the way Sasori was saying such things. "Sasuke…" This guy was having a different aura and way with his words. Darker, dangerous and forbidden, but it was more sensual and raw sexy.

"…_every_ _part_ of it." In the spur of the moment, Sasuke cupped Sakura`s cheeks, arching her neck, darting his mouth to her pulse, shocking both of them, placing a soft kiss on her creamy skin, inhaling her feminine floral scent, getting intoxicated. That was something he was not doing to the girls he…to no girl. He was never gentle. Never.

Sasuke let go of her abruptly, going downstairs, leaving her home, like he has never been there. She let her back glide down the wall, resting her forehead on her bent knees, arms folded around herself. She could feel her heart thump in her ears. What has he done to her?

}{

The next morning sun rays found Sakura planted on the office desk, learning intently at biology. She attempted to go straight for the chemistry, but after she realized how many things she couldn't understand from that book, she threw it right on the bed annoyed.

There were complicated terms Tsunade has already explained, but she had to memorize them.

The pink haired girl didn't bother to look at the notes in the class and see what she had to prepare for the next class, because she has always been learning in advance.

Kurenai was a good teacher, but she had to teach the basics and in a way the majority would understand. The book was not enough for her to pass any med entrance exam. She learned from University courses her aunt gave her.

A loud knock on the door made her shot her head in the direction of the door, revealing a smiling at her Tsunade, coming in with a tray of food, bringing her breakfast. She loved her blonde relative for her sharp mind and sparkling intuition. "Morning honey. My, aren't you early today?"

Tsunade came beside her niece, planting a chaste kiss on her forehead, stroking her messy hair, leaving the tray of food on the desk. Her brown eyes scanned the material she was studying, nodding once, taking a look at the small yellow and pink post it notes glued on her penguin lamp.

"Yeah...I got to finish this today, so I can go outside later on. I am already eight pages behind and I am sure I don't have time to catch up with everything tomorrow."

"I see. Why the rush? Anything happening today and no one told me yet? Any date with a handsome boy?" She winked suggestively at her niece, who was avoiding her gaze, a blush making its way on her cheeks.

"Actually...I wanted to talk to you about that. I promised Ten Ten we are going to check a new club in town and...Sasori called me yesterday to invite me as well. So I guess we are a small gang in search for a little fun tonight...that if you agree."

As if Tsunade would have been able to resist those puppy eyes her niece had. She knew that look. That was the way how Sakura got a new T-Shirt each month. "Sounds like fun. Are you going at an unholy hour that makes me think about those disturbing news I hear about teens in clubs?"

"Does midnight pass as late? Would 11: 55 make you feel better?" Sakura bit her lower lip, looking at the amused eyes her aunt had, expectantly. "I promise I am not going to exaggerate with the drinks."

She did not have to hide those things from her aunt. They told each other everything always founding a compromise. Tsunade encouraged her niece to talk to her and not hide and run into problems later on. She was a reasonable woman. "I swear on pink."

"Heh...it passes at really late. But if I tell you to go there at 8, you are going to start about the Dinosaur's era or the nun well. But only if those guys take care of you girls."

"Don't worry, they are eccentric but kind. Well...I doubt Hidan's sanity, but he is friendly and funny. And he likes Ten Ten." Tsunade took a seat on the bed, crossing her legs, smirking. Oh, she loved gossip.

"If he is anything like her, I am afraid for this world. Such strong characters would make an interesting pair."

"You hit the nail on the head."

"So...Sasori huh? Your senior, if memory serves me right."

Sakura bit back a smile. She nodded energetically once. "He was really friendly with me and he makes me not think about my problems."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, expecting for her to finish the sentence. "And I think...I might...like him...but just a little, don't freak out!"

"Haha, I see. What about Sasuke?" Tsunade was no fool. She was able to see right through that beaming into Sakura`s irises, when the name of the raven haired Uchiha has been mentioned. Her niece didn't do that when the name Sasori fell off her lips.

Sakura let go of the pen she was gripping for dear life, grabbing the French toast in front of her and shoved the fork down the eggs, stuffing her face.

"What about him?" Oh she so not wanted to talk about that at that time in the morning. Never mind she was fantasizing about him and the way he looked in those elegant clothes.

"You tell me."

"I have no idea what are you talking about aunty. Stop sounding like Ten Ten. She is nagging my head all the times."

"Very observant girl."

Sakura was munching her breakfast, content with the way her relative managed to actually not burn down her bread for the first time in her life. She aimed for the musli as well.

"Try crazy instead. She ordered herself a scythe online." The emerald girl smirked down at a faking shock blonde Tsunade. "She called me at 3 am last night to let me know. She said it was the best day of her life since she filled Neji`s trunk with pumpkins on Halloween."

Tsunade burst out in laughter. Her niece found herself quite the gang she was looking for. Funny, supportive, caring and always there to brighten up her day. "You are joking. Why doing that?"

"They were dating at some point. Don't laugh, but she told me she actually spent the whole night to paint them neon pink and purple. She even got them ribbons. His friends called him Samantha the whole week."

"I love that girl. But she is right. You will not fool me. This old lady has quite the experience."

Sakura rose fine eyebrow at that. "What experience?"

"Funny. It is there written all over your face." Tsunade pointed her finger in the direction of her niece, who turned her body on the chair, facing her aunt. "You like him. And no, before you decide to be a smartass, I am not talking about Sasori."

Sakura rolled her eyes, licking her fingers, enjoying the taste of the morning food on her tongue. She didn't have to give a damn about manners in her own room, in front of her aunt.

Not after they were usually eating Pizza on the carpet, doing eating contests of burping soda. "For the millionth time…I don't like him…and I definitely don't like his face, or his soft hair, or his body or how fucking hot he looked in those clothes…"

She bit her index, making Tsunade throw her head back, a hand on her tummy. What was she rambling about?

"Hahaha, hear yourself! My niece found herself a boy she likes."

"Aunty, get real! Have you seen him? I mean…doesn't he look like something that has barely escaped jail, after he joined a criminal organization of serial killers, that wanted to take over the world?"

Unbelievable how her aunt seemed to approve her being with Sasuke, totally not caring that he was acting like a gangster.

Was she purposely ignoring danger because she thought that him being Madara`s nephew made him less dangerous? Was it the case? What if _she _was the one to be wrong and judge him too harsh?

"Nice description. I know what you are talking about. That small tattoo on his neck and wrist didn't escape my vigilance, you know? But…I don't think he is particularly a bad guy. I was a teenage once."

The Senju heiress spent a lot of time chatting with Madara, so she quite of got an idea of who Sasuke was.

The older Uchiha told her they spent much time together, because his nephew didn't get along with his father and had constants fights with his brother. So that kind of explained his untamed and rebel attitude.

But deep inside, the blonde woman knew that teen was no ordinary one. He was smart, that much was obvious.

"When, in the Prehistoric era? I don't need to start on telling you what he…" She lowered her gaze, not quite able to utter such words. Sure, she and her aunt were relatives and best friends, but it was not so comfortable to talk about such things with her.

Those kind of topics were much more comfortable to be shared between girls her age…like Ten Ten or Hinata. They understood her because there was no generation gap between them.

Elders were good for advices. Friends were for confessions. "…he is a total jerk most of the times."

Sakura rose from her sit, finishing her breakfast, throwing her body on the bed her aunt was occupying, resting her head on the busty woman's lap, she stroking her pink short hair, like her mother used to be when she was a child.

That had a relaxing effect on her. "Sasuke is confusing. Sasori is making me feel…safe, and happy. And I trust him."

"I see. He sounds like the proper guy for you, one I would approve. And if he treats you right, then why not liking him?"

Sakura let her jadeite glimmering eyes rest on her aunt's unique brown, with a hint of green ones, pursing her lips, like a baby. "This is what my guts tell me…I mean…I don't know. This is so confusing!"

"What is the problem dear? Is it Sasuke, right?" Sakura nodded once in confirmation. She was not telling the entire story, like how Sasuke kissed her neck before he left.

That would have to wait…until she met her chestnut eyed friend later on. Oh she was going to have a break down. "Don't tell me you like both."

"What if I do? Aunty, can you like two guys at once?" The pink haired girl turned on her side, resting her head on Tsunade`s full chest, facing the window.

There went her mental sanity ever since she got involved with the raven haired Uchiha and his impossibly alluring onyx eyes.

"At your age? Of course. You are barely eighteen years old honey. It is ok to experience new things…well I hope not so new though…" She got a darker tone at that one, Sakura getting her meaning immediately, slapping her forehead.

"…oh God, please don't start talking about contraception and miscarriages. They are going to show us a scary documentary on Tuesday, during health science. Let me get mentally prepared to see the remake of My Bloody Valentine."

"Can't help it. I am your aunt and a doctor. This is my job. But I don't find anything wrong in finding both attractive, but…you cannot like them _equally._"

That got her attention. Sakura darted her curious garnet eyes up to rest on Tsunade`s face, urging her to go on with the good idea. She never thought of that. "You mean…there is one I like more?"

"Exactly. There are particularly traits you like in both Sasuke and Sasori. For instance, you might like Sasori`s more mature attitude, as a senior, and you might like Sasuke`s mysterious demeanor. See what I mean?"

Sakura`s face got brightened up and Tsunade could have sword there were musical notes and rainbows flying from her head. She looked illuminated.

"Yeah! I see now. So…what you want to say…is that neither of them is perfect and both have traits I want to find in a boy, if I were to have a perfect one."

She rubbed the tip of her chin, facing the wall above, like she was searching for a solution for the people starving in Africa. "…which means…if I want to choose one of them…"

She looked at her aunt, expecting the young woman to complete her sentence, and confirm her thoughts. "…you have to put all their features into a balance and chose the one that comes the closest to your idea of Prince Charming."

"That is right! But…how do I know what my ideal guy would look like? I mean...it is not like I am dating my favorite singer…" Tsunade had a face that screamed both amusement and horror.

Sakura pointed her middle finger in between her eyes, an accusing stare playing on her forest green eyes. "…who, by the way, doesn't look like a woman with anger management problems, please respect rock music, they formed characters during the last generation."

"That my dear…is something you alone have to discover. No one can answer that question for you. There are many boys out there that can make you feel cheerful and happy. But there is only one that can make you feel butterflies flutter in your stomach."

That made Sakura froze. It was the exact thing she felt the day before, when Sasuke pressed his moist lips on her pulse. And it was the exact thing she felt whenever he touched her or looked at her in a particularly predatory way only he was able to do.

"And…what if I already feel this thing you say for one of them, but I don't want him to be the one?"

"Oh honey, you cannot impose not to like someone. That would be ideal, because that is the reason we, women, make so many mistakes, falling for the wrong guy. But such is teenage love. A _rollercoaster _of _emotions._"

"…and what if I chose the guy that I think it is best for me, ignoring the other?" She already knew the answer. But she was doing her best to ignore it. She would not fall into Sasuke Uchiha`s trap. He was good in what he did, but not enough to shake her resolve. The one that was good for her, the one she could proudly call boyfriend in the future…was Sasori.

Her senior. The guy she was going to meet that night in the club and have fun with.

Sasuke was just another tremendously gorgeous looking guy all the girls lusted after, but neither got him. Like a teen idol…or a star. So close and beautiful, yet forever out of reach.

"Then you prove you are really mature and know your priorities." Tsunade rose from the bed, already guessing what was crossing her niece's mind. She had complete trust in the girl she raised the best she could. She urged her to follow her away of the room.

"But…aren't you a bit too young to act like a grown up woman?" That was the exact thing Sasuke told her. Was it a coincidence? "Come. I want to show you something that is going to make you laugh."

Sakura jumped off the bed, content with their conversation, following her aunt suit down the stairs, into the back yard.

She loved the blonde woman for not acting like a rigid maternal figure, who kept her child in a bubble, afraid to let her face the world, always having a proper advice to give.

She was one in a million. "Who knows? People use to tell me I have the mentality of an eighty years old grandma." Sakura decided to put that in the back of her head, stopping right beside her aunt, a delicate eyebrow shot up in disbelief. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, prompting her heel on the ground. "What the hell is this?"

"A citrus tree." Both women were looking at a small proud gift of nature, one totally amused, hands on her hips, the other having a funny dumbfounded expression on her face. "A gift from Madara. He told me he viewed the classical rose bouquet a bit too old fashioned for his liking. And he wanted to be…original."

"…and he planted a citrus tree in our yard to impress you? Wait…he was the one to dig the hole, right?"

Sakura poked a leaf whose color was mirroring her irises, to make sure her mind was not playing tricks on her. "Aunty this is…this is weird. Is he featuring Jack and the beanstalk? Please _do_ tell me this thing doesn't grow the size of Empire State Building."

"Relax, I think it is sweet. No, I did it. With my bare hands."

"Oh dear Heavens…"

"Talking about sweets, he brought you a box of bonbons." Sakura turned her head over her shoulder, looking at a grinning at her Tsunade, afraid to even ask. "It has a red ribbon as well. I put it on your bed."

"…is that weird as well? Please tell me they are at least made of chocolate." That was Sakura`s best friend all times.

Chocolate. That magnificent dessert that melted into her mouth and brightened up the moodiest days. Sakura was a chocolate addict, period. Like a silent friend that never betrayed or judged. Diaries were overrated.

"Actually…not entirely. I looked for the brand online, mind telling you. It is Delafee."

Sakura`s emerald widened eyes budget out of their sockets, she, well aware of the world`s chocolate brands. "...you...you mean...you mean a box of the world`s most expensive chocolate is there in my room and I only find out about this _now _?"

"Do they really put edible gold in those bars?"

The emerald eyed girl was already running inside, back to her room, shouting at her laughing at her antics aunt. "Fuck yeah!"

She made it into her room in three seconds flat, hunting for the object of interest, resting soundly on the soft matress, on her bed. She went straight to the box, lifting the precious gift on her hands, slowly, like she was holding Pandorra`s box, opening it to reveal the expensive chocolate.

There was a choir of angels playing the harps in the background and a beamning light coming from the box, making Sakura`s jaw hit the floor dramatically.

She took a bar of golden chocolate, putting it into her expectant mouth, feeling her knees turn to jelly.

Damn those filthy rich people. It was beyound fantastic. She was goign to keep that box near her dancing throphies. Like she would ever have $508 to spend on another box like that.

"Note for myself: visit Sasuke`s uncle and raid his house. Maybe he has more hidden udner the bed." But she kept one to share with her friends. They deserved to experience that as well.

}{

Sasuke woke up in the morning with the hangover of the century, his onyx eyes offended by the piercing sun rays reflecting into the opened large window of his bedroom.

He pulled the covers up to his face, growling darkly, mentally cursing the sickness he had. His whole body felt stiff and his stomach was dancing macarena, making him bolt right out of the bed, straight to the bathroom, emptying the poisonous content filling his system on the toilet, mentally cursing his lack of control.

It was all Sakura`s fault, that was what his dizzy mind decided the moment he allowed the woman he slept with...five times, to pour him the twentieth shot.

In all honesty, the raven haired Uchiha had no idea how the hell did he get home after that. He even let his tired eyes roam over his room, to make sure he was indeed into the confinements of _his _house.

There was something Sasuke has never liked to do after bedding other girls and that was staying over night, after their activities.

They were trying to cuddle with him and act affectionate, like they were in some sort of relationship and that made him almost throw up again.

Like he needed romance in his life. That was for people like his best friend and that Pixie little girlfriend of his.

The onyx eyed boy discharged his clothes on the slippery floor, going straight to the shower, turning the hot steam on, letting droplets of water hit his hard rock body, while he poured the shampoo on his palm, brushing his hands through his midnight silky locks, washing that girl's smell out of his body.

She was always too _touchy _for his liking. But she was quite flexible and did not mind trying new positions from time to time, last night being no exception. That was probably the reason while he was still seeing her. That and her toned legs...and soft skin.

The events were replying into his mind, like a broken record. Maybe it was the after effects of the alcohol speaking, because no way in Hell was he thinking about that the next day.

Or maybe he was trying to occupy his thoughts and not let the image of Sakura, caged securely into his arms and her intoxicating scent to penetrate his mind again.

_After leaving Sakura`s home, Sasuke asked his uncle to let him in the vicinity of the girl's he was going to see flat, the said man not questioning him and his attitude. But he politely advised him to check the expiration date of the condoms, like the caring doctor he was._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at that, exiting the car and going straight to the tenth floor of the tall building his target was occupying. _

_He went straight to her apartment, finding it unlocked, like she always did whenever they met. She was lying on the big sofa, clad in red lace and silk lingerie, that barely covered her points of interest, sipping a cup of red wine, smirking seductively in his direction. _

_Damn those models and their always ready for a photo shooting poses. He felt his pants tighten in an instant, when she brushed her hand through her long soft hair, uncovering her bare shoulder, making her cleavage deepen. _

_Sasuke let his onyx eyes roam over her toned, bare, long legs and her slim waist, approaching her, while working on his own clothes. _

_He unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it aimlessly behind him on the floor, approaching the sofa the girl was occupying, she wasting no time in folding her hands around his neck and crash her lips on his own, in a bruising steamy French kiss, fighting him for dominance, while his experts hand slipped inside her thong, pushing three fingers inside her, feeling how wet she was for him. _

_She quickly worked on his belt and pants, removing the offending pieces of clothing for her lustful stare to roam, leaving him in only his dark boxers, marveling at how Godlike he looked like. _

_It was not like the said model did not feel anything for the Uchiha, because she did. She even asked him if he wanted to try a relationship, but he merely told her he did not, bluntly telling her that he only wanted her for sex, so she accepted it anyways. _

_She was a busy woman and he was a guy that was avoiding commitment, so they both compromised. _

_Skillfully, Sasuke unclasped the bra she was wearing, darting his tongue outside to lick her full breasts, licking and suckling her nipple, while she straddled his waist, moving up and down his throbbing bulge, arousing him more, damping the material with her juices. She was already soaking wet. He always had that effect on her body. _

_Neither of them lost time with anymore foreplay, nor uttering a word, the only things echoing to the semi obscured spacious room being the girl's broken moans and the sound of the skin on skin contact. _

_They did not bother to make it to the bedroom. The model found her upper body lying on the edge of the sofa, with her legs stretched out behind her, supporting herself on the elbows, while Sasuke was in between her parted legs, gripping her thighs, penetrating her deeply, ramming vigorously into her, his thrusts hard and sharp, fucking her brains out._

_Nothing came from his mouth, except for a dark growl when he hit a certain spot that threw them both over the edge. He didn't need to pretend he cared for her, or see her face for the matter. It was only for his mere pleasure. _

_That was why he emptied two bottles of Whiskey, while she went shitfaced of red wine and rum. It was a miracle how he remembered to use protection...maybe it was a habitual thing._

_But Sasuke did remember clearly he made it home at 4 am, tripping on his feet all the way to his room, mentally killing himself for choosing his chamber on the second floor. He should live in the basement. At least his mother was out of town, either ways that would have meant hell. _

A loud piercing voice coming from the door interrupted his train of thoughts, brutally. "Teme!" Oh Lord, it had to be _him _from all the people. Sasuke didn't even bother to turn around or acknowledge him. Maybe he would leave, if he ignored his scream. "Are you in the bathroom?"

What could have possibly given him away? Maybe the sound of running water? "No." Sasuke counted down to three, mentally going through all the silent killing methods his uncle taught him when they got drunk. That was one totally useful club hang out. Yeah, they did that too. Madara was a cool guy.

Naruto appeared in the door way, not bothering with his friend's privacy, biting his nails, having a distressed look on his face. Sasuke gripped a towel, enveloping it around his waist, eyebrow raised at the blonde boy populating his room. "What the fuck are you doing here dobe?"

So the traitor of his friend had the guts to barge into his room, after the stunt he put up into the cafeteria. Naruto had spunk, Sasuke would give him that. Or maybe he was that much of a knucklehead.

"I need help...in fact...I need clothes first!" Naruto went straight into Sasuke`s adjacent small room that served as a wardrobe, raiding through his clothes, like it was his own personal room.

"What the hell...Teme were are the not so emo looking stuff?" He had a small comment of choice for each article of clothing Sasuke used at the family gathering or more special occasions, namely the formal clothes. Naruto viewed them as instruments of torture.

Sasuke came right behind his friend, clad in only his towel, arms folded over his chest, frowning. "I don't do charity work Naruto. Now get your traitorous ass out of my room and fuck off. I got stuff to do."

"I am sure you do. Huh?! What is this? I didn't know you were a goth. Sheesh." Naruto turned his head over his shoulder, eying his friend from head to toe, shaking his head.

He found some dark jeans that were not ripped, like all the ones he had in his wardrobe, and was looking for a shirt or something that looked decent and didn't have a very inspiring message printed on the front, like 'believe it!' or 'keep calm and eat more Ramen'. "You got laid."

The raven haired Uchiha rolled his onyx eyes, going inside the room Naruto was devastating leaning on one of the shelves, not quite in the mood to deal with that at that unholy hour in the morning.

He needed Ibuprofen for his headache and fast. "And you came all the way here to tell me this?"

"Nope. I told you why I am here. I need clothes. Was she that good to make you go deaf? Is this a tie? Gosh bastard, don't wear this shit in public, it looks like something you would wear as the leader of the gay parade."

"I heard you the first time you breathed in my general direction dobe, so do tell me why are you abusing my wardrobe?"

Sasuke looked dumbfounded at the way Naruto stood in the middle of the small space, hands fisted on his messy short hair, having that expression on his face. The one that screamed 'I sooo need help, but my non existent dignity prevents me from shout it out loud'.

"I am having a date…today. And I need to look…I need to look in a way that you would call look. Do you understand?"

Sasuke snorted at his friend, pinching the bridge of his nose. Naruto…dating someone…the world was crumbling and he was sure he heard some zombies wandering around, looking for fresh meat.

"No. And nor do I want to. Wait…please tell me you are not seeing Hyuga`s cousin. The retarded mute one."

Naruto came in front of his dark haired friend, punching his chest once for insulting the lavender eyed girl, the said boy not even flinching.

"Don't talk like that about Hinata, she is sweet. And her smile is so angelic." Sasuke resisted the urge to slap his forehead. His friend's eyes were UFOs like and they were beaming with hearts and white doves. He wanted to throw him out of his house in that instant.

"And she knows how to cook Ramen and cupcakes!"

"Naruto…get out of my room."

"Not until I find something to wear that has holes in the proper places. Now put that etiquette your family cramps your style with, or whatever that stuff is called and make me look like a gentleman."

"Tsk…like you would ever be able to look like anything close enough to a real man."

The blonde Uzumaki put up his helpless puppy face, eying his onyx eyed friend, his hands glued in a praying mode. When he went on his knees as well, Sasuke took a navy shirt and some pants that were closer to him, throwing them on Naruto`s head.

Unbelievable. "You are a fucking idiot." He was too shocked to be angry at him. "Here. Just don't propose as well, because I am going to murder you. In fact…I should kill you dobe."

Naruto started to undress, putting Sasuke`s clothes on his body, mentally applauding the Heavens for making them wear the same size.

Only he was a bit taller and that made the pants slightly touch the ground, so he had to lift them up more. "Don't you have something that fits my legs?"

Sasuke shrugged once, taking a T-shirt and a pair of Jeans for himself at random. "Wear high heels. Mom has a plenty in her room."

"You are such a bastard. And an idiot. And a moron. And a brainless amoeba."

"Thanks Naruto. You insulting me, wearing _my _clothes in _my _fucking room makes me feel better. You are dressed. Good. Now get your ugly disturbing face out of my private space and go die some other place."

A dressed up Sasuke slipped past his friend, going downstairs to ask a random maid he had for a painkiller. God only knew where they hid that medicine, with his friend following him suit.

"Give me some cash."

That made Sasuke stop dead in his tracks. Landing his not so reach friend money was no problem for him. It was the commending attitude he had the one that not sit right with him. "What am I? The Central Bank?"

"Oh c'mon, I want to buy her cotton candy and a keychain with a dolphin. And ice cream. Do you have any idea of how expensive that shit is?"

"God I swear I want to strangle you."

"Then do that later, because I am in a hurry. And I am hungry. Give me something to eat. I know your cook did pasta yesterday." Naruto entered the kitchen like he owned the place, opening up the fridge, diving inside. Yeah, it was good to have rich friends.

Sasuke found the medicine he was looking for, pouring some water, taking a large gulp. He loathed those pills that always got stuck down his throat. "I pity the woman that is going to marry you Naruto."

The said blonde boy had a bowl full of Spaghetti Napoli in one hand, the other holding some nachos he found on one of the shelves.

He jumped on the kitchen counter, resting his ass on the expensive polished wood, digging in. "At least I am going to get married, unlike you. How was the dinner?"

Sasuke grabbed a Cola and took a sit on one of the chairs, beside Naruto, his mind drifting to Sakura and her aunt. He already felt the headache coming back to him.

"Hn."

"That bad?" If there was someone to talk the same language as Sasuke, were Naruto and his uncle Madara.

Maybe if he didn't answer, Naruto would stop asking questions. "Hn." Sasuke felt blood boil down his veins, the image of Sakura being so close to him and her fruity taste and floral scent invaded his mind…and tongue…again…and again…and again…he rubbed his temples in frustration. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind?

"Why is that? Was your uncle's lover that nasty? Man this is delicious!"

"No. It was her…niece."

Oh that got Naruto`s cerulean eyes up in an instant, a goofy grin playing on his face. Was that what bothered his friend? He smelled blackmail from miles away. "I see. A fangirl?"

Sasuke more than hissed the name on his low deep voice, not liking that it didn't sound as harsh as he intended. "Sakura."

Naruto chocked on his food. "What?! What was she doing there? The heck?!"

"Are you that much of an imbecile? Sakura is that woman's that my uncle ogles niece. Go figure."

"Whoa whoa whoa…hold on there…" Naruto let his body leak from the kitchen counter, pointing his finger accusingly at his onyx eyed bored looking friend. Well, the Uzumaki would not be fooled. Sasuke was not bored. He was pissed off. "…you…did you know about that?"

"What do you think?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his friend, expecting him to catch the meaning and let the subject drop. He wanted to get out and do something…anything. That big house was suffocating him.

Maybe do some training or jog. He would have gone to bother his uncle, but he knew the older Uchiha had three surgeries on that day. And he didn't want to wait in his office, because the younger nurses would try and flirt their way into his pants.

And they had the most imbecile methods, as faking they dropped the pen and bent their bodies in his direction, revealing their cleavages or even tried to 'accidentally' feel him up. And it was disgusting. None of them were his type anyways.

"That you were totally oblivious. You have a guilty look on your face."

"Guilty? When the fuck have I ever been guilty over something?"

"Right now, duh. And here I thought you were a genius or something…redo the tests, because they trolled you bad."

Naruto threw the empty bowl into the dish machine, advancing to the front door. Sasuke looked like he did not want to follow him, brooding in his general direction.

"I kissed her neck." That made Naruto spin on his heel, jaw ungracefully hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"…no you didn't…are you…oh fuck Teme, just…why?"

"I have no idea. It was on a whim." The fact that he was honest was making Naruto feel like punching him in the face.

And Sasuke looked like he didn't care that he was playing with her, well aware the girl was interested in other boy. The blonde boy knew what his midnight haired friend was feeling: **competition**, **rivalry**. And it was Sasori the one to bother him. That was no good.

"You fucking inconsiderate jerk! You did that to take back on her because she was flirting with Sasori! Don't try to fool me Teme because I know what you are doing!"

"You are talking bullshit. Like usual. And stop screaming, for fuck`s sake, they can hear you from Mars."

"I am not, and you know that. Leave her alone bastard, she chose Sasori over you. Let her be happy. You can have any girl you want."

"Hn…who said I wanted her? She is the one to eye me all the times. She likes me."

"No, she doesn't. You are the one to play mind games with her. I see what you are doing and I will not let you laugh at her Teme, mark my words." Oh, that was quite the sight. A serious looking Naruto. Sasuke wanted to go upstairs, take the camera and record the event.

"Whatever. Stop sounding like my mother and get lost already. You bore the heck out of me."

"…I will…" Naruto made a short pause on the doorway, his back facing Sasuke. "Teme, give me your car keys."

Sasuke palmed his face, feeling the need to beat the boy in front of him until he run out of energy, not believing he was actually acting like his father.

Just what the hell was happening? "I hate you. Fuck, I hate you much Naruto." Nevertheless, he went to the hall and pulled out the car keys and his wallet from his pants, handing them to his friend.

"I love you too man." Naruto threw a glance into Sasuke`s wallet, his eyes widening at how much cash was there.

Even his unlimited credit card. He actually felt bad for asking his friend for such things, after he more than ditched him (he didn't care about the others) back at school, but if there was anyone he truly trusted beside his legal guardian, was his brooding at him best friend.

"Thanks. Really. And I am sorry for what happened at school. It is just…"

"Forget it. I don't need you to justify your actions. It is not like we are married or something." Sasuke let the unspoken words hang in the air.

No, of course he was not angry at his friend finding himself a girl, because God only knew the blonde idiot needed it. He was only bothered at the fact that there were constant changes around him since school started and he did not actually enjoyed them too much.

People were inviting themselves into his life and he hated that. Hated letting the others in. "Just try not to put any scratch on my car dobe. I got it painted last month. Spend as much as you want. Make sure it is worth it. Now fuck off before I change my mind."

Naruto bumped Sasuke`s shoulder once, grinning at him. He knew that deep inside, Sasuke was not a bad person. But he truly saw his face fall when he rolled the window of his expensive black car down to shout out at him.

"By the way, I am going to send you messages to ask for advices, because I am not good at this things. We are going to the Zoo!"

And speeded up on his front alley, passing the gate and losing his track on the street. Sasuke needed another painkiller. Him…giving advices for dates…like hell he would.

}{

Naruto was gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles going purple, sweating madly, although the AC was on high levels. Hinata was standing on the passenger's seat beside him, blushing furiously, not saying a word.

And it was not her presence that got him uncomfortable, but the more than horror encounter he had with her father.

The blonde Uzumaki agreed to pick Hinata up, mentally praying for Neji to not be there, and he was not, when he took the cousin he loathed with burning passion on a date. But to actually find Hyuga Hiashi waiting on the porch, looking like Terminator, glaring daggers in his direction gave Naruto chills.

He waited until he parked the car in front of the house and when Naruto got off the said vehicle, the assault started. In the five minutes Hinata took to gain back her senses after she fainted two times, come down from her room and appear in the door way, her father made sure Naruto was going to have nightmares for as long as he would live, involving an apple, a tight rope and an old hunting gun.

He found out Hiashi has been in the army. And he liked discipline. And he loved his daughter very very much.

Then he started with young teens and their should be kept on a leash hormones, hands and…he not so politely threatened him to keep his 'snake' on the cage. Those pale eyes…Naruto was clenching his jaw, like he was freezing. The only moments when he was able to witness such heated glares where when Itachi came to visit and was mocking Sasuke. That looked like the third world war.

"N…Naruto…I…Are you all right?" Hinata`s soft voice brought him back from the haunted house his mind was visiting, catching his attention.

"Yeah…you father scares me."

"I…a…am sorry. H…he didn't mean to be rude. T…this is h…how he treats everyone he sees for the first time."

"I know. Neji told me. Boy, he should work for interrogation. No offense. He loves you that much is clear, but…"

Naruto bit his lip, thinking about the fact that Hinata`s family would never accept him. Unlike Sasuke, he was a no one.

An orphan. And a poor one as well. Those were rich people with a social status to maintain. "…he doesn't like me. And I can't blame him. I wear a borrowed car and clothes."

Hinata placed a timid soft hand upon Naruto`s one, that was resting on the gear stick, giving it a gentle squeeze, smiling at him. "D…Don't say that. Y…you are a…great person…and…y…you helped me back then. My father doesn't hate you. H…He cannot choose who I…I…_like_ or not."

The Hyuga heiress was blushing madly at the confession that slipped past her lips, returning her pale eyes in front of her, not able to look into Naruto`s cerulean clear ones.

And a burst of fluttering ladybirds rose on her chest when she felt him intertwine their fingers, placing their joined hands on his lap, focusing on the road, a wide smile beaming on his sun kissed face.

"You said you like me. I am holding you onto that. Don't forget it because I want to hear it more often hehe." Naruto felt happy.

She made him happy. All of her made him touch the sky: her luscious dark hair, tied in a low messy ponytail, her beautiful feminine curves, concealed by the light navy dress she wore, beneath the cream trench coat, her small rosy cheeks, the soft glossy lips and her shimmering eyes in the color of the violets, mirroring the blooming spring season. She was beautiful and it made his heart do funny things into his chest.

Hinata bit her lower lip to prevent a smile to enlighten her face, resting her available hand on her cheek, relishing in the warmth enveloping her senses, radiating from Naruto`s secure hold on her hand.

The Hyuga girl realized that whenever she was in the company of the blonde Uzumaki, she gained confidence.

But not the same she had whenever she found herself in the company of her friends. There was a _deeper_ emotion washing through her system in the moment she felt a pair of ocean like blue eyes resting on her face, when they came to a stop.

"I…I…do…l…like you, Naruto."

"Aw, you are so beautiful And cute. Let's buy a lot of cherries and chocolate ice cream. And whatever you like. Something to remind you of me."

She couldn't help the small giggle to escape her throat at Naruto`s loud cheerful voice, nodding energetically once. The Zoo came into their view as the boy beside her did his best to smoothly park the car. "..I would like that."

"Then it is settled!" In his fits of joy, Naruto hit a garbage…of course…scratching Sasuke`s Mercedes in the process…making the plate number fall…in glory.

The passer byes were laughing at his misfortune. He let his head hit the steering wheel. "Fuck…I am doomed. Teme is going to skin me alive."

Nonetheless, they entered the Zoo, with Naruto going through all his list of plausible excuses Sasuke would believe, to explain the beautiful deep scratch decorating his car.

He stopped at aliens invading the Earth, realizing he was dead. Like _really_ dead. Sasuke loved his car. A gift from Madara, when he turned eighteen. Custom made. He worshipped it more than girls or alcohol. And that was bad enough.

But he put that thoughts aside for the moment, when Hinata had a moment she felt bolder and slipped her hand into his own.

They truly looked like a couple. It was not common for the cerulean eyed boy to date girls, Hinata being his first. He, just like Sasuke, used to only fool around with the opposite sex, not the ones for relationships. But the Hyuga girl was something else.

She was not like the other sluts. She was valuable and had morals. And he liked that. He liked her. A lot.

"Let's see the monkeys."

"S…Sure. There. People f…feed them popcorn." Hinata pointed her finger in the direction of the crowd gathered in front of the monkeys, both observing the animals behind the bars, in their natural environment.

"Look at that pygmy. He looks like Teme in the morning!" They both giggled at that. The said monkey was prideful, hissing at the other monkeys around, keeping them away, and climbing a high branch.

"Oh…t…that one...it is a baby Chimpanzee with his mother." The soft look on Hinata`s face, while she was delicately enjoying her caramel vanilla ice cream, made Naruto`s heart melt.

She was so...everything about her was enchanting. Totally different from what she was at school, when she was too timid to even breathe properly.

"Cute..."

"Yes. I w...want to see the lions."

"And the pumas! I heard they have new ones." They took small steps on the crowded alley, looking around to the small kids with their parents having fun, their curious eyes roaming over the imposing mammals.

While Hinata was busy taking pictures with a pink camera she was holding, of a lioness, Naruto got the chance to send his friend a message. He promised to nag him, didn't he?" _"I saw a monkey that looks like you. It hissed at me as it was brooding."_

He got the instant reply. _"Go shoot yourself."_ Hinata smiled at him, urging him to follow the graceful feline.

He came beside her, looking at the photos she did. The lavender eyed girl told him she had photography as a hobby. She had really good eye for details, Naruto observed.

"Wow, those are some good pictures you have there, Hinata. Here, let me take one of you as well." He took some steps backwards, holding the camera in front of a blushing pale eyed Hyuga, she giving him a small smile. "Awesome! I want you to send it to me later one."

"S…sure…only i..if I can take one of you as well."

"Nah, that won't do. I am going to spoil it with my ugly face. Why don't we take one together? Let's ask that dude to take one for us."

Naruto gave the camera to another boy that looked his age, asking him to take a picture, while his girlfriend was eying them intently. The blonde boy slipped a hand around Hinata`s tiny waist, pulling her closer to him, she mirroring his movement, resting her much smaller hand on his hip.

That made him smile like there was no tomorrow. He wanted to hold her like that forever. Would she allow him? He didn't quite know how to act with such classy ladies.

"Thanks." Naruto took the camera back from the smirking down at him guy, looking at the girl, hooking up her hand with his own. He realized why she was looking at them and whispering at her boyfriend.

They were sophomores at their high school…and they recognized him. Of course. Who wouldn't? Ok, she they have been found out. That made Naruto`s heart beat faster.

People saw them as a couple. He sent another discreet message to Sasuke. _"Dude, what do I do next? I am lost. The guy from 10B and his slut saw us."_

"I…It is a beautiful picture. I…am going to put it…into my room…if you don't mind. P…please don't say it is weird." Hinata lowered her gaze, when a pair of clear eyes rested on her face. Naruto was stunned she even entertained the idea of asking his permission for such things. A wide goofy grin crept on his face, shaking his head.

"Totally do this. If you do, then I am going to do this as well. I can make it into a wallpaper if you want and glue it on the sun." He pointed out above his head, attracting Hinata`s pale eyes in the said direction, following his arm, smiling shyly at him.

"T...Thank you. C…Can we see the ponies? I love them b…but my father says it is childish. W…we don't come here often." Hinata bowed her head, pursing her lips together.

She loved her father, but he was stoic and strict, only talking about education and more education, totally forgetting his daughter was a young teenage without a social life. And she was reinventing herself right then, with the guy she liked. She also had supportive friends to gossip with later on, waiting for her message.

Naruto wasted no time in taking her hand into his own, pulling her in the direction of the said animals, pitying her for not able to have fun.

Even if he was poor, Naruto regretted nothing on his life. Jirayia loved and supported him and he had Sasuke as well.

His mother Mikoto viewed him as her own son. She even sent him cookies once a week. "What are we waiting for then? Maybe they are going to let us feed them."

Sasuke`s reply was more than helpful: _"Fuck her. And fuck them. Who cares about what they think. Go ride the boat or something dumb like this."_

Naruto texted Sasuke back, taking revenge on his totally mocking reply. _"I scratched your car. Sue me. And we ate ice cream. That is actually a good idea, dude."_

Naruto promptly rolled his eyes. Like he could count on a good advice from his perverted friend. Hinata was nothing like all those girls. She was gentle, like a spring flower, and pure like a crystal tiny mountain river.

A girl like her should have been cherished like a treasure. But the idea of the paddle boat was helpful. There was still hope for Sasuke.

Hinata rose her small hand in the direction of a pony, feeding him grass, her lavender eyes full of love and care and her moves discreet and exquisite, talking to him like she was talking to an old friend.

"You are so cute. Where is your mommy?" Her voice soothing, like a bell ring. Naruto smiled helplessly down at her. She was beautiful.

So beautiful it hurt his chest not holding her hand and hug her tight. How was he able to walk past her and not observe the magnificent person underneath? "N…Naruto, I t…think she likes you. S…See her small eyes?"

Indeed, the pony was following the cerulean eyes boy, who rubbed the back of his neck, totally out of his element. He was not used to those things. "Hehe…do you really think she does?"

Hinata nodded once, smiling down at the little animal, which turned his back on them, walking away.

"Yes."

She and Naruto did the same, descending the stairs, coming right beside the lake, leaning on the railing, holding each other's hands, looking down to see the small fishes swimming where the water was not that deep.

Looking at the couples riding the boats, made a large grin take its rightful place on the blonde's face. He gave Hinata`s hand a small squeeze, attracting her attention. He wanted to experience new things with her and act like the boyfriend she expected. Naruto had the sudden urge to her be proud of him and make her feel good.

"Let's take a boat."

"S…should we do this?" The Hyuga heiress felt a deep blush creep behind her ears, biting her lips to prevent a smile. She couldn't believe it was truly happening. Ever since she has seen him for the first time, she has always fantasized about walking side by side with the cerulean eyed boy and go on romantic dates, and when he asked her out of Friday she did more than faint…twice. She felt content. And her heart was thumping inside her chest, like a sweet memory of an old story, with princesses and knights.

"Yeah. Let's go. There is an available one."

"R…Right."

Naruto went straight to the sole available white painted boat, paying for the ticket, helping Hinata climb on the opposite side, while he took the seat on the middle, gripping the paddles tightly, stroking the water.

It was when they got on the other side of the lake did he stop and came to rest beside Hinata, who was taking more pictures with him and the willows surrounding the lake.

The sun was shining, mirroring in the clear water and the temperature was warm. Only a gentle autumn breeze blew through their hair and clothes, the atmosphere relaxing.

Unconsciously, Hinata nuzzled beside Naruto`s frame, searching for his body warmth. She didn't know why she was feeling so bold out of sudden, but she didn't want to let him take guesses about how she felt.

"T…this is magical."

"Yeah…" Naruto wasted no time in slipping a strong arm around the lavender eyed girl's small shoulders, pulling her closer to him, the said girl wasting no time in resting her head on his shoulder, the top of her head tickling his neck.

She smelled like lilies and honey and it drove the Uzumaki insane. Not necessary sexually, but more like spiritually. Everything about her was special, different and had a meaning. He loved that about her. "…it is."

"Thank you, Naruto. For bringing me here."

"We can do this more often if you want. No, scratch that, just tell me and I am going to do this whenever you want.

Everything you want to do, I will make it happen." Ok, so that was totally not like his style, but Naruto couldn't help himself around her. Hinata would not judge him and she wanted more of his solar character than he showed the others.

If he were to be honest, the blonde guy felt like he could finally be himself around someone, without being afraid there was a façade he would have to maintain, like back to school. _What_ was _popularity_ anyways?

Hinata went ten shades of horizon red at Naruto`s confession, feeling warm tingles prickle down her forearms when he started to caresses her, in a loving way. It felt so good and natural, that she wanted to cry.

"…y…yes…I want us to…spend more time t…together…and I…I am sorry for…"She started to stutter and blush and the wind made her cold.

Gosh Hinata was a windmill of emotions in that moment, and she wanted to hug Naruto so she did. Two small tremble hands folded delicately around his torso, gluing her body to his. "…for your friends and…"

Naruto tightened his hold on her, totally not wanting to hear any excuse. He knew she felt bad for what happened in the cafeteria but he was the one to call her the previous night and talk to her until they run out of phone battery, telling her to wait for him in front of the class and walk together inside.

The clear eyed boy swore he was going to protect her so she would not have to suffer any unfortunate event, like the one with Mei. Sitting beside her and the other friends of hers, was more than relaxing.

And Sasuke understood. He was angry, but he understood. And the message he got back made him laugh. He even showed it to his girlfriend…ah how much he liked how that sounded.

"I don't even want to hear it. That was not your fault. I want us to stay together in the cafeteria and your friends are awesome. And we can stay beside each other in class as well.

I am sorry I took so much time to approach you." He truly felt stupid for misjudging her as well, like all the other. He was no better than Neji and Suigetsu, or the Karin and that made him slap himself. "But you will have to protect me."

Hinata eyed the screen of Naruto`s phone, both laughing at the emoticons Sasuke used in the message. And Uchihas didn't use emoticons, because they are too good for that_._

"_I have already called the legist and told him a new body is on the road. Don't you dare appear before me in the next thousand years. This time, I am going to murder you for real."_

"…you guys fight a lot?"

"Always. When you are friends with bastards this is what you get."

"B…But you know what I think? H…He is not a bad guy."

That made Naruto curious. "Do you really think that? No, Teme is a jerk, but he can be really cool when he is not…Teme."

Hinata nodded once, staring at those eyes that put the sky into shame. "Yes. If you are friends with him t…then he m…must have something good into him."

Naruto couldn't help himself, hearing how wise and totally adorable she truly was. He felt rainbows exploding inside his heart and a choir of birds were chirruping around his head.

He leaned in and pressed his lips softly on her cheek, making the said girl bury her face into his chest, her pale eyes tightly shut. He laughed at her antics.

"I am totally not letting you ever walk away from me Hinata."

}{

Sasuke was bored. As in really bored. The kind of boredom that made his long lashed eyes drop on his throat, and gave him an even bigger headache than the hangover he head.

After Naruto left his house, he went straight to his uncle Madara`s villa, letting himself in, going straight into his library to study. Yes, contrary to popular belief he actually did study.

A genius indeed, but even he needed to read the content of those books…once. And he was having 'fun' with the digestive enzymes and their absorption by the body. He was more like studying their chemical structure, being more interested in chemistry than biology.

Only there were two nagging problems that made him snap, namely Sakura and her soft porcelain skin and his idiot friend who sent him a cataclysmic message. The idiot scratched his car…again.

And had the guts to let him know and expect to live another day. No, he was totally going to kill him, that was for sure.

And people saw him dating Neji`s cousin, which was bad for their reputation. The others started to mock the popular gang for getting involved with the rejects and that made him…he didn't care.

At all. It was not like Sasuke actually cared for such things. People just wanted to stick to him, no matter what he did. So he was neither pushing them away, nor welcoming them.

But his indifference attracted a lot of attention, meaning he could easily find himself a new girl to bed whenever he pleased…and that was quite often.

Like that hot sophomore, with golden long tresses, who eyed him all the way in the cafeteria. She boldly came running after him in the parking lot, and before she speeded up in her convertible yellow Beetle, she grabbed his collar and pulled him down in a bruising kiss that left him almost breathless-almost-and slipped her phone number into his pocket.

He kept it for the heck of it, she was gorgeous after all and he liked her spunk. It was not like he would go and date Karin, after Mei has disappeared from the picture.

That until he got a call from Neji.

"_Uchiha, there is a new club in town. Meet us there at 12. Suigetsu is the designated driver."_ He sounded quite bored. Sasuke knew that the sole reason his friend was so adamant to go there is because his whore nagged him to go.

She was probably going to thank him later, after they got shitfaced. That made Sasuke get creeps. He truly couldn't stand Amy.

"Hn. You do realize he is the first to hit the bar right?"

"_I don't care, as long as we get there. Just don't be late. I know the owner and we can enter on the back door."_ Sure, who in their right mind would want to stay in line with all the…commoners? Not guys like them anyways.

"Whatever. Just don't call all the losers. I don't want to see their fucking faces." He hung up on Neji, well aware that it bothered the Hyuga to no end.

That man had an ego even bigger than his own. He resumed his reading, finding it so hard to focus. He needed a distraction.

Club later on…a lot of girls…alcohol…getting laid…he dialed the number of the blonde girl, not wanting the whole club to jump his bones as soon as he entered the place. Man did he loathe those places, and roaming hands.

And then he texted Naruto. Hiashi wouldn't probably allow Hinata to go to such places, so they were safe from that point of view. God forbids them going there together…with his friends.

}{

Sakura was proud of herself. She truly was. She has managed to do all the homework on biology, math and physics, so she would have a totally relaxing homework free Sunday.

And the forecast looked good. A day full of dancing, jogging and old movies with her aunt. Maybe some hanging around the town with the girls as well.

She stretched her hands above her head, yawning lazily. She let her emerald eyes dart at the wall clock. It was 11 pm already, but she was not tired. On the contrary, she was thrilled.

"Tonight…I am having my first date with Sasori!" She giggled like a small kid in front of the Christmas tree, bolting out of the chair, diving into the wardrobe, looking for clothes.

Her aunt Tsunade got an emergency call from the hospital, so the blonde has already gone.

Not after giving her _those_ kind of advices that made any teen pray for the floor to break in half and swallow her in shame. She even talked about what might happen in the restrooms…that was scarier than Halloween.

The pink haired girl hit her head hard when she heard the door of her room bang on the wall, the sound of wood colliding with her bones echoing through the space.

"What the hell!"

A very energetically, barely clad Ten Ten appeared in the middle of her room, hands planted on her hips, smirking down at her. Sakura shorted once at her choice of attire.

"Ten? I thought you say we are going to meet there."

"Exactly. We, as in Hidan and Sasori. Girls don't go alone to a club, duh. It places you right on the nerd totally out of place category."

The chestnut eyed girl was clad in a dark leather mini skirt, long equally black boots that went up to her knees, a metallic gold top that revealed a bit of cleavage and a leather jacket. She even let her hair lose for the first time they met, her long tresses brushing her waist.

Sakura rose on her feet, eying her friend intently. She even applied makeup. In all honesty, Ten Ten was a picture to kill, totally out of her tomboys image. And surprisingly enough, she did not look like a whore, even clad like that. "Right. And we don't want that."

"Nope. There is school for that. Club is for flashy people."

"...Are you here to make sure I will look like a solar panel?" Sakura pointed her finger at Ten Ten`s choice of attire, the said girl nodding once at her. That made a pair of garnet eyes roll.

"No. I am here to make sure you are not going to wear a T-Shirt. That is sacrilege. Let's see. Something flashy….and a lot of glitter...don't you have a metallic top or a bolero?"

"I do. When I perform in Vegas...with Elvis...riding an elephant."

Ten Ten exhaled deeply once, going straight to some clothes she found appropriate for her friend, and after more than bashed her boring clothes, threw two pieces in her head.

"Oh stop being over dramatic girl and live your life. Oh, this would do. Here. Put this on and let's go. I don't feel like screaming at the taxi drivers to drive faster. Boy are they slow as snails."

Sakura felt her neck and cheeks flame. She was holding a pink tank top that revealed a bit of her abdomen and skinny navy jeans. "I am not wearing this. This is how Karin and the cheerleaders dress. Are we going to pole dancing?"

The chocolate haired girl flipped locks on her side, shrugging once. "Only if they have cages and hot guys. I don't see that boy of yours into that stuff. Though I know some guys who totally wouldn't mind you to..."

"Stop right there. And forget about Sasuke, because the one I want to be with is Sasori."

"Yeah right. And my name is Rebecca, I want to have seven children, a husband with a large beard and my all time hobby is knitting scarves for orphans."

"Funny. Sarcasm is not your point girl. I look like I am advertising for brothels." Even though she has protested, Sakura started to put on the clothes her friend was bothering more like threatening her to wear, shaking her head in disbelief.

She was secretly envious at how good Ten Ten looked like, without even trying too much. Her friend was gorgeous. No wonder someone like Neji would find her attractive.

And something told her the fact that the chestnut eyed girl chose a mini skirt had something to do with a certain senior being there. Hidan would have the night of his life.

Ten Ten raised a fine eyebrow in disbelief. Sakura was dumb not to see how stunning she looked. Just like Fergie. A total Goddess. "No, you look totally hot. Now stop making that face and let's go. I want to have fun before the guys arrive."

"I thought we are _all_ going to have fun."

"My God, girl, in which parallel universe you have fun in a club around guys? Have you ever seen camels dancing? Of course not. Guys are there for make out and quickies...and to be in trend with the others. Killing the dance floor is girls exclusive."

Sakura called for the taxi, following Ten Ten outside, feeling like freezing. Autumn was there. The nights were colder and they were not that clad to begin with.

"Wow...that is a great theory. Now I feel better."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." When the taxi arrived, the two girls wasted no time in jumping on the car, arriving the place in fifteen minutes, chatting about boys and how much fun are they going to have. Ten Ten swore Sakura would learn how to properly drink Tequila.

The jadeite eyed dancer got off the taxi after paying for her share, looking in horror at all the people roaming around, or waiting to go inside.

The street was full of teenagers and music was blasting through the small entrance door. She already felt eyes on her, not liking the feeling.

"You just look at this place...it has my name written on it!" Ten Ten was in Heaven. She so loved clubbing and she actually found a girl friend to share the joy with. If that didn't mean bonding time, she didn't know what else did.

She took Sakura`s hand, more than dragging her to the end of the queue, slipping her hands into her jacket, cursing the low temperature.

The pink haired dancer was ruining the fun. "I think Police has its name written on their database as well. What is with all this freaks?"

"Everyone is a freak, us included. So less complaining and more walking. Fuck I hate staying in the line. Look for someone you know at the front. Maybe we can cut the line."

"Hey stop that, will yea? People are looking at us."

"And what do you expect them to do? Read Shakespeare? You are at the club, ogling the others comes with the job description. Hey look at those hotties...Ten Ten likes their asses."

"...You have just talked about yourself in the third person."

Ten Ten smirked down at her friend. Oh that was one uncomfortable girl. Sakura needed a strong drink, she decided.

"It is for the swag, jeez. Stop sounding like my mom and loosen up. I know. We are going to get drunk. It is settled."

As soon as they made it to the front, the chestnut eyed girl went straight to the bar, pushing everyone out of her way, looking at Sakura following her behind, mentally slapping herself. She was asking for excuses from everyone she tripped on.

"Wha...But I don't want to get drunk. Ten, I am serious, I have never got drunk before."

"Don't say that aloud, you give us a bad name." Ten Ten threw her butt on the high bar stool, with Sakura following her suit, prompting her head on her palms, winking at the bartender.

"Sweetie, give us your best shots. I want this girl beside me…" She pointed her hand in the direction of a frozen in shock Sakura. "…to act more like a teen her age."

The bartender smirked at her, eying the feisty looking girl from head to toe. She was hot.

"First round is for free." He placed two fruity cocktails in front of the two expectant girls, leaning in to Ten Ten, whispering something on her ear.

The said girl waived her hand at him, sipping her drink, turning her body on the stool to face Sakura. The said girl shoved her nose into the glass, acting like she was in the chemistry lab studying substances. Ten Ten threw her head back, laughing like a mad woman.

"What the heck Sakura? This is not sulfuric acid, for fuck`s sake. C'mon drink. We are not in school. You don't get a mark for this. But if you do it right…you might catch the right guy."

Sakura held her breath, taking a gulp of the fancy looking beverage, feeling her throat burn. She started to choke, looking menacing at her laughing at her distress friend. She had to scream into her ear, because the music was so loud, it made the floor tremble. "What is this? It tastes like berries on fire!"

"Sex on the beach! Rum, Tequilla, berries and lime. The best shit I have ever drunk, trust me! C'mon. Let's work magic."

Without wasting anymore time, Ten Ten jumped off the stool, taking Sakura`s hand and went straight to the dance floor, letting her hips start to wind, following the beat of the popular music that blasted through her ears, grinning at her friend.

"Want a dancing audition? You got one right here! Let me see you work that pretty ass of yours girl!"

Sakura shook her head in amazement, smiling at her friend. She let her eyes roam over the place: high ceiling, covered in mirrors and purple, red, green and blue lasers, sparkling black polished floor, an enthusiastic DJ mixing new hits, countless teens grinding their bodies together, sweating, panting, dancing like there was no tomorrow, being crazy, acting wild and carefree.

The bar was packed with people drinking expensive beverages and Sakura realized it was a select club. She wondered how Ten Ten was able to get themselves in. Though she didn't want to actually know, because she was certain the answer was a disturbing one.

So the emerald eyed girl did just as her friend advised her to, meaning closing her eyes, threw her hands up in the air, and let music envelop her senses, dancing at the content of her heart, acting like she had no care in the world.

And the moment she felt a pair of strong arms envelop her hips, moving in sync with her, she knew she felt really good.

Maybe it was the alcohol she had speaking as well. Sakura smiled widely once, seductively, not bothering to turn around at the owner that was dancing with her, recognizing the scent of the expensive cologne.

"You look beautiful." Sasori whispered into her ear, well aware she was not going to hear him because of the loud music.

When he and Hidan arrived to the club, their eyes fell right on the two unleashed girl. Even in that poor illuminated place and all the lasers blinding their vision, the two students were hard to miss. They were the most beautiful girls out there.

Sakura turned her head over her shoulder to look at the red headed senior, wondering how he found her.

The club was packed, and they barely had enough space to dance, their bodies glued together. And she did not mind it in the bit. "You don't look bad yourself. How did you guys found us?"

No matter how much of a gentleman Sasori was, he was a guy. And Sakura smelled like fruity drinks and roses perfume. And the tight Jeans she wore were blending perfectly on her curves.

"Intuition. Or should I say…magnetism?" He couldn't help but pull her body closer, letting her swing her body on his own, enjoying the sensual moves she did. That was truly a professional dancer.

"Hmm? You tell me." She didn't know what came to her, but Sakura turned her body abruptly to face Sasori and boldly threw her hands around his neck, feeling him immediately reciprocate, letting his hands rest on her tiny waist, both dancing and looking into each other's eyes.

"I like this attitude of yours. Do you like this place?"

"Yeah. They put gas into the cocktails. My throat is burning. And so does my head."

Sakura let her eyes roam over the senior in her arms, feeling her mouth going dry. He was clad in a pair of black jeans hanging low on his hips, a red shirt and his red spikes were messier than usual. He was very handsome, no doubt about it.

And she realized he kept his hands on place, not trying to feel her up. Though maybe she did want him to do that, like the other couples around them did…

Sasori gave her a small smile, nodding once. "I know. I don't usually drink that much. Ten Ten kept her word I see."

"You have no idea. She swore she is going to get me drunk. Where is she by the way? We were dancing together." Indeed. It was in that moment when Sakura realized her friend vanished on thin air.

"She and Hidan went MIA. Last time I saw them, they were hitting the bar."

"Oh…ok?" The emerald eyed girl didn't mind her friend having a little fun. Maybe she should let the other senior heal the scars she got from Neji. Ten Ten deserved to be happy and Hidan was crazy, but he wouldn't hurt her, that much was obvious.

"I know what you think. Don't worry, he knows how to hold his liquor. Though I don't see them anymore." Inwardly, Sasori had a guess of where his sex crazed friend and Sakura`s equally addicted friend might be, but he chose not to dwell on that.

Not when he felt Sakura playing with his hair, pressing her body closer to his own, dancing like her very life depended on it.

In her mind, Sakura had no doubt she made the right choice. In that moment, Sasori was everything he wanted from a boy. He was very good looking, he was not acting like a jerk, he had self restrain and didn't invade her personal bubble and he was polite.

And she liked that. She _liked him_ around. That was why she let her chin rest on his shoulder, embracing him, while a slower song played in the background, enjoying the feel of warmth his toned frame was providing.

That until she saw a very disturbing scene, enfolding in front of her. And she swore that some God really hated her and totally did want to make her more confused and miserable.

There, at the bar, stood Sasuke, drinking something she couldn't see from that distance, because of all the people blocking the view, his back pressed on the bar, and a girl straddling his lap, rotating her hips and kissing his neck, while his available hand was slipped inside the blouse she wore, massaging her breast.

That made her emerald eyes blaze in fury. The nerve of that person. There he was, making out with a random girl she didn't recognize, but could see she was a rich hoe, not wasting any moment to jump him, acting like he didn't more than teased her the day before in her room.

And when her darkened forest green eyes caught the sight of him emptying the content of the glass, leaning in and shoving his tongue down her throat, palming her ass, she felt her chest painfully constrict and blood turn into lava, all the mood spoiled.

And to top it all…she felt bad. And _jealous_. Jealous at the girl that was kissing Sasuke and pulled his raven locks, while he let his lips descend on her jaw.

Jealous at the way he pulled her away from the bar, in the direction of the restrooms, all the way sucking her shoulder. Jealous at…she wanted out of there. No, scratch that. She wanted to forget she had to witness that.

"Let's drink something." She more than implored Sasori, who raised an eyebrow at her, feeling her distress. But there was something in her widened viridian golden orbs that were burning his auburn ones, that made him agree.

"Ok. Come." He intertwined their fingers, leaving the dance floor, going straight to the bar, finding two available seats.

Well…they were not that available, because one of them was occupied by a passed out drunk boy, resting his forehead on the bar, an empty Gin bottle resting in front of him.

Like a funeral stone. So a subtle push coming from Sasori`s leg made him fall on the floor, waking him up. That made two available seats.

"What do you want to drink?"

Like that had any importance for Sakura. Anything to intoxicate her mind enough to erase the memory of the raven haired Uchiha. "Something that gets you drunk faster."

Sasori kind of had a guess of what could have made the emerald eyed girl so distressed the moment he caught the sight of Naruto, Neji Hyuga and his girlfriend entering the bar, but when he let his eyes dart around, he saw no one troublesome around, namely Uchiha.

And he truly knew it was the same raven haired guy the one to interrupt their phone conversation, but he would ask her about that later on. "Something the matter?"

Sakura shook her head once, laughing awkwardly, trying to not look suspicious. Inside, she was gripping a voodoo doll that resembled Sasuke, shoving needles down his head. "No. I just want to follow Ten`s advice and you know…have fun."

"This is not like having fun."

"I know. But I need this." Sakura took the drink the bartender placed in front of her, drinking it in one gulp, feeling her eyes budge out of their sockets. How could people drink something like that was beyond her understanding

"If you say so." Sasori let the incident pass, not pressing the girl into telling him something she didn't want, drinking his own beverage, his eyes solely on her.

The way she sipped her drink, her soft features, her luscious full lips, the glitter pink lip gloss she wore, the fitting clothes, her velvet stylish pink hair…she was beautiful. Stunning even.

There was no doubt. And she was beautiful on the inside as well. The red headed senior would have killed to kiss her right there and then, but he refrained from doing so. If he did, he would be no better than Sasuke. Yeah, he guessed that was her problem.

Sakura felt her mind explode, in both anger and disappointment. Sasuke`s behavior was throwing her off so bad she wanted to go and punch his face. But she swore she was not going to shed those burning tears pricking at the corner of her glimmering emerald eyes.

And with a new resolve, feeling the alcohol taking the best of her, despair overpowering her judgment, Sakura emptied the content of the second glass placed in front of her, turned around to face Sasori, who was resting his frame on the bar, prompted on his elbow, leaned in his direction, almost resting her body on his own and with all the courage she didn't know she had, licked her lips once, letting the poisonous beverage hit the tip of her tongue and without any further notice, crashed her lips on a stunned Sasori`s ones, _kissing_ him like her very life depended on it.

}{

"Fuck, this shit is packed! How the Hell are all this retards able to fill in this place anyways? Fucking atheists!" Hidan barged into the first restroom he found in his way, not bothering to check if it was men or women, and not giving a damn either.

Not when a total kicking ass sexy girl was gripping his torso from the behind, grinding her hips on his ass, turning him on.

"Don't know. Don't care. They can go and rot in Hell for all I care."

"Right!" Hidan unglued the chestnut girl's body from his own, turned around and had her on the wall in an instant, his mouth ravishing her own, in a bruising kiss.

Ten Ten wasted no time in hooking up her lets around his waist, gripping his shoulders and pressing her nails into his grey shirt, the said senior palming her ass, supporting her body.

Their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance, exploring each other and going as deep as they could, saliva and teeth included.

It was Hidan the one to break their breathtaking kiss, speaking upon her lips, while Ten Ten was busy working on his belt and pants, slipping her hand down his boxers, rubbing him, making him rock hard in an instant. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

She pulled him down in another mind blowing kiss, biting down his lower lip, making him growl deep into his throat, pressing his hips more into her hand, while she gripped him and spread his member free, pumping him. "Mmmm…no. I want you here. Now."

"Fuck…just…fuck Ten Ten, you are getting me horny."

"How much?"

She worked her hand up and down, stroking him harder, licking her lips at how well gifted he was and how his dark brown eyes filled with lust, groping her breast over the top she wore, squeezing her. She moaned seductively, throwing her head back, resting it on the cold wall.

"Oh you are totally going to find ou…"

"Heh…take a look at this. And here I thought they didn't allow sluts to enter this place. Nice job calling it fancy. I would totally fire the manager."

Ten Ten`s chestnut eyes shot open in shock, letting go of Hidan, untangling her feet from his hips, the said guy wasting no time in puling his pants back on their rightful place, turning around to glare daggers at whoever person had the guts to interrupt him.

Four people were looking at each other in a way that promised murder, neither backing up from burning each other's skulls.

Ten Ten`s reaction was immediate. Her fists were clenched on her sides and her body was trembling in rage. She went livid, staring at the tall boy looking at her with a disgusted look on his pale eyes, like she was a rat in the kitchen.

Her voice dripped with venom, more than spitting the words in his face, not even acknowledging the girl hanging on his arm, or her messy hair and washed off lipstick.

"Heji…fucking…Hyuga…!"

}{

**Author's Note**:_ Ok, I know this comes so late, but school got the best of my time, so I am totally sorry for this late update. I didn't give up on neither of my stories, so I am still writing this. Only, I don't do it that often and it makes me sad!_

_My God, the first time I read some of the comments I was like Wow, I had no idea this story sucks this much! Then I realized there are some things I would like to make it clear about this alternate universe I have created, meaning schools and teenagers._

_Most of Sakura`s high school drama is based on my own, very personal experience. The only part I totally made up is the boys and relationships, but I witnessed this on my friends and the other mates._

_So for the ones wondering if this is how teenagers that age act and if it doesn't sound realistic, then I am going to tell you guys that YES it is real. I will slip subtle hints about how people back on my school, and even now, in universities, truly act._

_Let me tell you that YES, most of the teachers don't care if we learn or not, students are not interested in school, but more like on how they look and what they wear…or drive and they cheat on their exams like no tomorrow._

_Sad, but totally true. And…ok that actually got me…not offended…bothered let's say and I am not the one to brag about me, on the contrary, but I too was in the top class of my city, in the best high school and things like that happened even there._

There was also bully, drama, dramatic breakups and whatever you want to imagine, and people with money that had their own circle and laughed at us, who were from the middle society.

Anyways, thank you all for the feedback, for the amazing reviews and inspiring words. I truly love to read them whenever I get the chance, cos it makes me feel really really happy! I want to live up to your expectation. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Neji…fucking…Hyuga!" Ten Ten was more than spitting venom from her mouth, glaring daggers at the pale eyed boy that was eying her in a disgusted way, like the scene he has just witnessed was making him repulsive.

She despised him for his bad timing, she loathed the idea of him being there with Amy smirking down at her, probably going at it like rabbits on heat, in the public restroom, but most of all, she felt hurt.

Hurt at the harsh words coming from his mouth and his reproaching stare. Like she was not even entitled to have contact with other guys, somehow feeling obliged to still belong to him, even after their breakup.

"Who did you expect? Santa? Last time I checked, it didn't come to sluts." Oh he totally didn't humiliate her in front of the hot senior and his supposed girlfriend. That made the chestnut eyed girl snap…and bad.

She more than screamed the words into his face, taking the other occupants of the bathroom by surprise. She couldn't care less if they were not alone in there.

"Why the fuck do I have to stand your stupid face whenever I go, like a plague I cannot escape no matter how much I try?! Why can't you just disappear from this planet and save me the trouble of beating the shit out of you, in front of your brainless fuck toy?!"

Vaguely, Ten Ten felt a gentle, but firm grip on her shoulder coming from Hidan, who would have rather not start an argue in a club, with a guy an year younger than him, and seeing the girl's fierce attitude was assuring him she was not the one to back down from a fight.

Everyone knew her from the times she used to hang out with the popular gang and she had quite a reputation and a history of street fights and lot of alcohol at the parties.

When Hidan, Sasori and Deidara got to the club, an hour earlier than the girls, they went straight to the bar, getting themselves three rounds of shots, because the blonde of the group insisted that no sane man would have a date in the club smelling like strawberries shampoo and chocolate bubble gum, it being a thing only total virgins did, and it would cramp their style.

Nevertheless, Deidara ditched the gang as soon as his eyes fell on some sort of stranger that looked older than him and had an interesting hairstyle, with longer bangs falling on her green eyes, disappearing somewhere in the direction of the cages, probably doing things not even Hidan would want to imagine, judging by the way she was clad in leather and the shortest mini skirt ever invented.

That left the red headed senior and him searching for their respective girls, easily having the sexiest females in their view, dancing like there was no tomorrow, being wild and unleashed on the dance floor, so they wasted no time in approaching them.

Surely, Hidan was not that subtle like Sasori, who found the disgusting in his opinion way to play Romeo in love, taking Ten Ten`s wrist and pulling her out of the crown, straight to the bar, getting themselves tipsy of Tequila and Rum, abandoning the two lovey doveys somewhere into the sea of souls populating the place.

Of course, they spoke on the phone ever since they have exchanged phone numbers, so Ten Ten actually knew Sasori was going to invite Sakura out, totally taking the chance to come up with the idea, knowing that her friend would have second thoughts if the senior would have been the one to invite her, so she killed two birds with one stone.

After they had their fair share of strong beverages, their hands started to roam and feel each other up, until they ended up caught in the middle of an intense make out session on the bar stools, taking advantage of the blasting music that covered their moans and the lack of proper lightning to reveal their bold touches. Of course, most of the teens around were doing just the same.

It was not like they were going to dance like the other losers, that were more like grinding their asses on one another than having some sort of rhythm, so when things got truly heated, it was surprisingly Ten Ten the one to slip a hand under Hidan`s pants, rubbing him and whispering hotly into his ear to come and find a more suitable place to continue what they have started.

And he followed her suit, finding themselves locked in what was supposed to be a good place for a little fun…only things went in the opposite direction.

In a fits of anger, Ten Ten has told Hidan about her previous relationship with the Hyuga and how much he hurt her, so the senior quite had a problem with him, meaning he felt like going back home, grab his scythe and skin the totally offended poser alive at the obvious insults he was throwing at _his _girl.

Neji frowned at the way the chocolate haired girl had the guts to openly insult him when there were other people present, not believing how bad her attitude was. In his mind, he was the one to always be right.

"Watch you tongue Ten Ten. You don't possibly want to get me angry…" Neji let the threat hang in the air, making the two people in front of him have a similar reaction, their eyes darkened in anger.

That made her breath hitch down her throat, actually not believing her ears. The nerve of him to accuse her of talking nonsense, when he was the one to barge into their privacy.

Well…that was a bit to stretched, if they were to consider the place they decided to do it, but that was beside the point. Neji could have just pass them without addressing any word to his ex girlfriend, only he decided to be the bastard he was and attract unwanted attention.

"And if I get you angry you are going to what? Call me a slut until you run out of breath down your lungs? Punch me? You have it in you, I know. You are a scum after all I would put hitting a woman past someone like you." Ten Ten let her eyes dart on a laughing in the background Amy, whose face fell at what she more than implied next. "…maybe your whore can enlighten us further."

"Who do you call a whore you cheap sl…" Amy snapped at the tone and obvious insult the chocolate eyed girl threw in her direction, but a heated stare coming from the owner of the threat made her blood freeze into her veins. When Ten Ten was angry, rocks were melting and the ground was crumbling.

"You stay out of this if you don't want me to pull out all your hair and mop the floor with you." Then she returned her eyes to Neji, who looked like someone has shoved another pole down his ass, his shoulders stiff and his jaw clenching menacingly. "And you…back the fuck off my face and let us pass…_now_."

There was something stirring inside the pale eyed Hyuga but he was not able to exactly point out the emotion he felt in the moment he caught the sight of his ex girlfriend making out with another man…that was not him and the mere thought gave him chills down his spine. He didn't understand why, but Ten Ten was not allowed to see another guy. It didn't felt right. She couldn't. "No."

It was in the moment Hidan felt that electrical charge in the atmosphere, he being a guy just like the evil looking Hyuga, who was eying them as in he could see through their skulls, totally having an idea of what bothered him: _jealousy_. And that made him smirk at the oblivious boy in front of him.

He had no idea.

Poor unfortunate loser.

"Buddy, just take that bitch out of here and don't make a fuss, will yea? Or else I am going to be the one giving you kids some lessons you will never forget." And to prove his point, the grey haired senior came beside Ten Ten and snuck a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to his body, emphasizing his words, pinning the two people in front of him with an equally intense gaze. "Me and this beautiful lady here, are kind of busy."

"So make yourselves useful and let us be or…" A sinister grin that made Ten Ten`s heart beat faster, was plastered on Hidan`s face, much to Neji`s horror.

He was touching his girl.

_His_ girl.

Oh God, he said it! Neji was absolutely certain he was going insane…or maybe it was the Gin talking. God was he having too much shots whenever his friends or his supposed girlfriend dragged him to such places, he too much despised. Then he had to get a cab, which was twice as bad news.

"…how Lord Janshin would say…burn to Hell you motherfucking atheists!" And without any further notice, he turned his back on the two stunned people populating the place, aware of all the people around that were eying them intently, being just as tipsy or drunk, enjoying the show they were putting up, attempting to leave the place, dragging Ten Ten with him in the process, feeling the said girl fold an arm around his torso as well, gripping his shirt, a bit too tight, betraying her distress.

But Neji would have none of it. With a new resolve that came from…he didn't even know where it came from, without even thinking about what he was doing, he shot a hand in the direction of the retracting couple, gripping the chestnut girl's forearm in the process, making the couple come to a halt, taking both by surprise.

He was not going down without a fight. Amy was looking at the three people, unaware of what was she supposed to do, feeling a murderous intent making its way to her mind at the sight of a so possessive attitude her boyfriend had towards his ex girlfriend.

He was hers, and only hers and a tomboy reject was not going to get him. "So what? Are you two guys together or what? A sadistic freak and his slut! Perfect combination."

Ten Ten turned her body abruptly facing him, clenching her fists on her sides, coming in front of Hidan, who was more than ready to interfere, only the girl beside him decided to solve the problem on her own.

"You fucking cretin, listen to me and listen to me good. I am not your possession so I will take no command from your stupid mouth, so I suggest you watch your back from now on, because if I find you spout anymore nonsense about me or my _boyfriend_ in here, I am going to make you regret the day you were born."

And to emphasize her words, she went straight to snorting at their dumbfounded faces Hidan, grabbing the nape of his neck, pulling his head down and mashing their lips together, taking her time to make sure the Hyuga was able to see her darting her tongue inside, French kissing him like they used to do when they were together. And that knocked the wind out of the pale eyed guy's lungs.

When they pulled apart, they were both breathless and embracing each other, Hidan wasting no time in slipping his hands down her ass, massaging her thighs, not aware of the fact that it had a calming effect on the fuming girl. Neji`s body was trembling in fury and it was visible. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh, for the love of Janshin, stop being such a whinnying bitch, will yea? There are enough pussies out there to add to the atmosphere, so why don't you grow a dick and act more like your…" Hidan pointed a finger in the direction of his pants, attracting Amy`s attention towards the object of interest, looking comically in between his legs, bending her head, leaning towards him to catch the meaning. She was totally stupid. "…gender."

"That if he is not a drag queen. I have always entertained the idea, you know?" There were many emotions washing through Ten Ten's system in that moment and the many drinks she had was not helping too much, but somehow she felt some sort of protection in the embrace of Hidan. Even though he was just as insane as her, he took her back. And it was too funny. Neji looked ready to burn them alive.

Good.

Let him suffer.

"Who do you call a pussy, you son of a bitch?" Neji threw a glance towards the senior, that would make anyone crawl in fear.

He was friends with Sasuke after all and there were some good things to learn from the youngest Uchiha to help his cause. Hidan only laughed more, totally not afraid. He was having a hot girl in his arms and two younger students to bash. The time of his life.

"Whoever acts like one."

Ten Ten decided to join the bashing on the stupid freaks contest, trying to get rid of the negative feelings she had, when Amy came to rest a hand around his shoulders, almost like making him back off and not do something stupid.

"Yeah Hyuga, why don't you go to one of the cages, shove one of those whores of a dancers outside, and prove your talent? That would make it like what? The best part time job for you!"

"You are going to pay for this…"

"Are you done? We haven't pay thirty fucking dollars to come here and see another school episode with deranged lunatics, escaped from the mental hospital. Just fuck off already Hyuga!"

"Heard the lady? Though I am sure you don't know…" Hidan more than raised his middle finger to point in the direction of a messy looking Amy, pointing at her too small tight leopard printed dress. "…what a real lady would look like."

Neji felt blood burning inside his veins, his rage getting visible. Oh, someone was going to get it, his night totally ruined. He didn't even had the mood to fuck his girlfriend's brains out any longer.

He vaguely wondered where their friends…namely his DD, were because he didn't give a damn about the others. He knew what they did: Suigetsu was probably in alcoholic comatose, with some girl that accompanied them taking care of him and make sure he didn't die, probably Karin.

Sasuke was…well everyone knew what he was doing, from the moment he came with that stranger that looked hot, but no one knew who she was. And Naruto…actually, he had no idea where he was, even though the blonde told them he was going to be there…'believe it.'

"I am going to beat the shit out of you…"

"Just do it already!" Ten Ten more than snapped at the way he was spitting the words in their faces. If there was something that the chestnut eyed girl couldn't stand was someone to threaten her and more than that, only talking gibberish, not even having the guts to prove himself. Like Neji did in that moment.

Plus his totally arrogant attitude was pissing her off really bad. She vaguely asked herself why there were ringing alarm bells into her head that announced her there was something related to Neji and it was important.

That took them all by surprise. Was she openly provoking him? "Are you that much of an idiot Ten Ten, or has this freak in here fucked you too hard and made you not think properly?"

The mere idea of she touching someone else made Neji`s stomach clench painfully, feeling queasy. The image of her and that guy she left with at that party was still lingering into his mind. Never in his life has the Hyuga felt more…_disappointed_.

And hurt.

He liked her…he truly did…and maybe…somewhere deep inside, there was still a tiny emotion kept securely for only her, waiting for the proper moment to get to the surface and allow him to see things clearly.

Why was he still accusing her that much? That was a reason that not even he knew the answer to. Maybe it was only his ego the one to stop him from actually listen to the whole story and clear the confusion.

Ten Ten swore her irises turned red. She was tightening her hold on Hidan, trying to silently tell him she was reading to do some damage. "So what if we got laid, huh?! Are we engaged or something? Why would I give you any explanation about what I do?"

"So you admit you are that much of a slut? So now you decided to sleep with anyone that crosses your path?" Neji was unconsciously raising his usually calm voice, his body trembling in fury. He vaguely felt Amy holding his arm tightly, preventing him from punching the people in front of him.

"Neji stop. She doesn't deserve it. She is selling her body to all those guys, everyone knows."

"Amy…I think you are more than entitled to shut your filthy mouth and only use it to suck on the others, like you do best. And I doubt you even in that aspect…"

"Answer!"

"Hey, you fucker! Don't you dare raise your tone and insult my girl. I had enough of you losers." Hidan attempted to leave the place that started to suffocate him, urging a totally unmoving Ten Ten trapped in his arms to follow him.

But the chocolate haired girl had her feet rooted to the ground and she found herself unable to move an inch. She didn't like the way Amy was defending Neji like she owned him…like they were something…_real_.

Like she and him once were.

Ten Ten was reminded by the nights they used to spend together, acting like they were at the top of the world and no one would be able to touch them as long as they were a couple…and to think someone has taken that special place in Neji`s life from here…it was painful to withstand.

"Curse at me once more and I don't give a damn if you are a senior or not. Wait…I don't give a fuck about that either ways. You are just a gang of socially retarded low lives people that corrupt your Juniors. Why is that? Are your own seniors fed up with your bullshit already?"

"Why you little…"

"Stop that you idiot, will yea?!"

"Don't tell him to stop!"

"Don't you dare telling me what to do Amy! Go boss him around or go die!" Why wasn't Neji defending his supposed girlfriend, was beyond Ten Ten`s understanding. Well…he was a bastard and a jerk, that was for sure.

"Let's go Ten Ten."

"You are going nowhere until I say so!" Neji took two steps towards the girl he was screaming at, their voices echoing through the space and they were unaware of the fact that they started to get more attention from the people entering the place.

Even though there was a loud music coming from the stereos, the ones that were glued to the outside wall were able to hear the screams coming from the inside.

"You are in no position to decide what we do."

"Right! Go back at your losers friends you probably came with and be the hookers of the city you are!" He got her there.

Neji was well aware of the fact that his ex girlfriend cherished friendship and was committed to her bonds. It was one of the things he most appreciated at her, after all. "Especially that pathetic excuse of a dancer with the pink hair. I bet she is whoring herself after Sasori, while fangirling over Uchiha at the same time, isn't it? Just like you do in this…"

He didn't have time to finish his insult, because before he could proceed what was happening, a well aimed fist connected to his face, hard, sending him straight on Amy`s shocked arms, the said girl couldn't support his much taller and heavy body, sending them both to a toilet, pushing the door open and almost stumble on a toilet seat, if not for the Hyuga`s reflexes to grip the doorpost and prevent a humiliated fall.

Silence.

There were rivulets of blood leaking down Neji`s nose, streaming past his lips. He used the back of his hand to wipe away the blood, his eyes never leaving the trembling in fury girl in front of him.

She was so enraged that she didn't even remove her body from the position she was, her fist dropped in front of her, her knees bent and her long hair covering half of her face. She was panting and her chocolate eyes were livid. And to his utter shock…he found her…_attractive_.

Alluring.

Maybe beautiful.

And he went bananas, his brain having a shut down. Amy couldn't even stand up properly, afraid of what was going to happen.

"You didn't do that…" He spoke low, menacing and full of burning fury…and something else. Neji couldn't believe she went as far as to punch him in the face.

Ten Ten was having problems in controlling her fury. Every breath she took felt like someone has stabbed her with a knife down her heart.

Neji could have called her a slut or whatever he wanted, every time. She was used to him being harsh with her. But no one was going to insult Sakura or any of her friends as long as she was alive.

No one.

"I…am going…to kill you…if you dare to insult any of my friends ever in your fucking life, do you get that?"

It was Amy the one the try and play the part of the hero, in her mind, acting like the mature girl she was…not. She came in front of Neji, who was involved in a glaring contest with an unmoving Ten Ten, even slipping past him and with all the casualty in the world, stopped right in front of a stunned looking chocolate eyed girl, raised her hand and…

Slapped her. Hard. Straight on her face, making her head dart on her shoulder, her hair fly on her right, the sound of skin on skin contact piercing the dead silence that enveloped the two couples.

Everything there went in slow motion, namely, when Ten Ten realized what happened she wasted no time in punching Amy in her nose as well, sending her flat on her butt on the slippery floor.

Neji, like the gentleman he was, darted forward, gripping the chestnut eyed girl's wrist hard, trying to stop her from going nuts, like he knew she did when she drunk-he was able to sense how many drinks she had on her hot breath fanning his face-not bothered that she acted like that, but more like he couldn't believe she did it.

Only that didn't sit right with Hidan, who thought the Hyuga would actually go as far as to punch his girl, feeling the moment to show his concern, marching towards Neji who didn't saw him approaching them because his eyes were on Ten Ten`s bruised check, and with all the serenity in the world, gripped his collar, hitting him in the chest…twice.

No, Neji would not hit a woman…ever. It was a written rule among his gang. No matter how bad they were, easily falling in the category of bullies, manwhores or alcoholics, even they wouldn't step so low.

But a guy…he wasted no time in getting a hold of himself and as fast as lightning, kneed Hidan into his stomach, sending him straight into the sinks, making him hit his back on the shard surface.

"You fucking imbecile…"

"Think you can prove yourself worth of her?" Neji pointed in the direction of Ten Ten, who looked confused about what she was supposed to do which was a funny thing, because she was never confused, not even when it came to her feelings for him. "Are all of you seniors such weaklings?" And he even added a fine smirk to make his point valid.

Hidan lunged at him, attempting to punch the Hyuga straight into his face, but the more experienced guy would have none. He wasn't a martial arts experts for nothing, that was for certain and those trophies weren't won based on his looks either. "I am going to fucking kill you!"

Ten Ten knew. She knew what Neji was able to and that was why she tried to go in front of Hidan and stop him from further provoke Neji, because as much as she would have loved to see him beat the heck out of him, she knew the senior would only make a fool of himself. "Hidan no, stop that!"

"Your girlfriend is defending you, this is pathetic!" Neji casually stepped aside when another aimed at his face punch was aimed at his face, eying Hidan with an amusing look on his face.

And he got an ego boost at the idea of him being better that him. It was just because he had the guts to openly state the two of them were together. With the girl that has been _his_. Unacceptable.

Hidan was fuming. He was well aware of the fact that he was not the best when it came to fighting and no matter of how much he liked to brag about the fact that they were older than Neji`s gang, those popular guys were strong and feared.

Everyone knew that two of them were professional fighters, having been in the school's karate club in their sophomore years. One of them, was Neji Hyuga. The other, was Sasuke Uchiha.

But he would fight him for Ten Ten if he had to. He liked her. He truly did, even though she openly admitted she had confusing feelings when it came to the boy in front of him. At least she was honest when she told him she didn't want to be involved with him again.

"You are pathetic Neji, can't you see? You are being ridiculous!"

"Look at him! He is…"

"He is better than you would ever be!"

That made him snap. His body acted on his own accord when Ten Ten so adamant admitted she was viewing Hidan being superior to him in any aspect. So he slipped past her and started to throw more punches at Hidan who was doing his best to avoid them and even managing to hit him back. In the next minute, they were on the floor, throwing punches and kicks at one another, like kindergarten children. Two girls were screaming. One in horror and one in anger.

"Stop it Neji!" Amy was having a hand on her mouth, not knowing what she could have done to do anything. "This is your fucking fault, you cheap whore!" She more than screamed at Ten Ten.

"How is this my fault?! Don't make me beat the heck out of you as well! Hyuga get a hold of yourself for fuck`s sake!" When she saw Neji pinning Hidan`s body down, by pressing his knee on his back, with his face on the floor, she started to panic. She herself didn't have the power to stop him, she was aware. So her only chance was to get Sasori.

But as soon as she gripped the door knob and enter the bathroom, someone else from the other side of the door beat her to it, the said person roughly pushing it open with a thud, lunging straight to the pale eyed Hyuga who was hitting Hidan`s head, gripping him by his shoulders, forcing him to stand and let go.

"Enough." A smooth low collected voice was all it took for the Hyuga to stop trashing his body, not aware of who had the guts-and the power-to stop him.

But inwardly, everyone present was more than thankful for the intervention, either ways it would have ended up bad for them. A club scandal would get them into a lot of troubles back at school.

* * *

><p>}{<p>

* * *

><p>The night started bad for Sasuke and was having the potential to stay like that for the rest of the time he had to spend in that overcrowded space. Everything around him got him so nervous that he even felt learning the digestion more entertaining that that…horror.<p>

First, he had one hell of a jealous and hysteric girl decorating his arm, ever since he picked her up from her home-mansion-who was cursing and snapping at all the girls that had the guts to breath in his general direction-that was basically the entire female population-getting too possessive for his liking.

Then, he couldn't see Naruto to break his neck anywhere, because ever since he had audacity to try and be funny, sending him a message in which he told him he got his car scratched, all that was crossing Sasuke`s mind was starting with a meat cleaver or a dynamite. That guy was…dead, the raven haired Uchiha decided. That and to get drunk.

But no. He couldn't go and attack the bar like he wanted and get rid of the nagging images of a totally hot looking pink haired dancer and her still vivid floral scent and honey tasting skin, the mental images only hitting him further as his brain got tired. Because the girl that was not even that hot looking insisted they should go and…dance.

She said dancing.

She wanted him to go and…no.

Just no.

When Sasuke`s onyx eyes roamed over the imbeciles around them that were moving like someone has shoved an electric cable down their pants and discharged a high voltage down their bodies, electrocuting them, he got sick down his stomach.

Literally. In his mind, they looked like Frankenstein when he made his bride come to life. They were ridiculous and looked high and gay. And Sasuke had no doubt that some of them were sporting both the traits with talent.

He spotted two guys kissing and rubbing their pelvises together…and they were clad in orange latex…oh holly…he went straight to the bartender asking for the strongest drink, not in the bit stopped by the girl that was pouting and tried to persuade him to join her dance.

He cast his dark eyes over her moving body, mentally slapping himself for not seeing how idiot she was. Was that what she called dancing?

Because it was nothing like Sakura did back to the beach, when she and her friends met to have fun, foolishly thinking no one was watching them. And he took another gulp of his drink, mentally cursing his sharp memory, for envisioning every damn detail.

The way her once long silk pink tresses were lying under the wind's caress, how her body was undulating and her curvaceous hips were swinging in such an alluring way, that he found himself fighting the urge to go and ask her to dance for him to see the enchanting spectacle once again.

He was thinking about her **again**…

And **again**…

Until he felt a hand descend on his abs, slipping into the front of his Jeans in what should have been considered sensual, tracing the elastic of his boxers, teasing him.

Now of course any straight guy would have found any woman touching him like that arousing, but not when Sakura was present into his mind. And Sasuke realized in horror that whenever her delightful image was flying around his memory, he found himself to not react to the other girls so easily like he always did.

Soft lips pressed to his ear, while the offending hand that started to annoy him went under his shirt to feel up his ripped muscles. He caught her wrist, stopping her movements.

She was getting a bit too comfortable in touching him. "Sasuke…" The girl tried to be seductive, falling miserable. It bothered him. "…let's go somewhere else, shall we?"

She was nibbling his ear. He was sensitive there and that was precisely why he shoved her off. She didn't know how to properly stir him and cause him pleasure. Well…has anyone ever knew how to fascinate him? There was someone…

…graceful

Exquisite

Delicate

Like a swan floating on crystal waters…

"Hn…" He had to make sure of his own concerns. Uchihas were not the one to roam in the darkness, oblivious to their feelings. That was for losers like his friends Suigetsu or Neji. Yeah, Sasuke knew about their stories and their denials. The Hyuga was a moron and had the tact of a cavemen in his hunt for mammoths, when it came to dealing with ladies, totally not having any idea of why has Ten Ten left him at the same party he too attended.

He has been drunk and engaged in a really heated activity with some girl in the Jacuzzy, but it didn't escape his vigilance. He never told Neji because if the idiot has not realized what was happening on his own, then it was totally pointless.

And Suigetsu was in love with Karin, so much that it made him tease her with her obsession for his darker friend, every chance he got.

But he smirked at that. Last time Sasuke has seen Suigetsu since they entered the club was an hour ago and his supposed to be designated driver was working intently at the glass of Vodka in front of him. Karin was with him to annoy him. Someone was getting laid that night, he was sure.

So that was the reason why, even though he absolutely did not want to do that, Sasuke brought the girl that was starting to annoy the heck out of him worse than his fan club, onto his lap and shoved his tongue down her throat, trying to clear the confusion from his mind, kissing her and trying to compare the taste.

It was not the same. It was different. Worse. She tasted like…nothing. Only expensive perfume that had no scent mixed with her own unique scent. He was disgusted.

Sakura was…something else.

Different.

Sasuke saw no comparison with the emerald eyed dancer's syrupy taste. That was divine. Nectar like. When he kissed her neck, even though it was an innocent peck, the onyx eyed Uchiha felt like some Deity has let him taste ambrosia, because only that could have had that particular effect over his senses: _euphoria_.

"Stop." When Sasuke felt the girl into his lap grind her hips on his own, trying to stir him further, his mind exploded. No, he didn't want that girl. He was not delusional. Sakura…she was doing something to his system. Something he couldn't quite place and it scared him.

She was turning his world upside down and it happened too fast.

"What is the matter?" She tried to kiss him once more, but Sasuke turned his head and sipped the remaining of his beverage, not wanting such good thing to go to waste, feeling her descend her lips down his neck to suck at his pulse. He let her do that…for two seconds. "What…"

Sasuke pushed her out of his body, feeling constricted. That was a total waste of his time and the only fault was hers. Sakura. She was driving him nuts with…everything.

Shimmering forest green eyes looking up to his lips.

A sweet kiss.

Rosy petal like luscious lips parted in anticipation.

Need.

He had to get out…get her out.

"You bore me." And casually, let his body slip from the stool that was getting too uncomfortable for his liking, attempting to head to the toilets. The blasting music was getting him dizzy and those lasers got his eyes stingy.

Some cold water was going to do the job. Then he was going to take his car and leave the place. Waiting for Suigetsu?

Only if he wanted to win a ticket straight to Hell-he was not going to see the face of Heaven with all the sin he got, Sasuke was certain-driving while he had drinks into his system? He could do that blind folded. The trick was to respect the speed limit. That would not raise suspicions to the cops.

"Hey, don't you dare leaving me here!" Only the said girl didn't get the meaning of his words, actually gripping his arm and gluing her body flush on his own, following him.

He was already on his way to the men's restroom, when he decided it was time to discharge the garbage. He threw her a look that made her spine paralyze in shock, her arms quickly dropping from his own.

He only spoke once. "Fuck off. Before I make you." And she was gone in an instant. You just don't mess with Sasuke Uchiha. Especially a one that had half the bottle of whiskey.

But when Sasuke attempted to enter the place he hoped to give him a gulp of air-he was too lazy to climb the stairs and go outside-his poor ears were hit by the sound of people screaming inside, probably fighting or something.

His first instinct was to find another toilet, well aware of it not being the best idea to go and check for whoever idiot was fighting inside a club, so he did just that: turned on his heel and proceeded on the opposite direction…only the words 'fucking Hyuga' made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh no…" He went back to the door, not wasting anymore time in opening it and see the unbelievable scene with his own eyes. "…don't tell me…"

And it was quite the comedy out there. Sasuke felt like going to beat those two people himself. Just what the hell was his friend doing anyways?

Neji was punching some dude whose face the midnight haired Uchiha couldn't see because he was lying on his stomach, looking like he has found out that destiny has played a good one on him and he was not a natural brown haired man. Sasuke felt his head dizzy…or was it alcohol?

"Enough." He wasted no time in going inside, totally not acknowledging the two girl's presences, stopping his friend from hurting that guy further, pulling him on, stopping his hits.

It was in the moment the pale eyed Hyuga recognized the owner of the voice, has he stopped trashing his body, attempting to free himself.

"The fuck is going on here?"

"Ask him…" Neji`s voice came as hoarse, as if he has been either screamed like a banshee, or he was smoking Cuban cigarettes. "…or her." He made a gesture with his hand, pointing at the two people he loathed in that moment.

Sasuke let his onyx eyes scan the restroom once, mentally putting two and two together: Neji and his slut, Ten Ten, his ex girlfriend, the one he secretly lusted for, even if his narrow mind stopped him from getting his facts straight and another guy…oh he knew that one. Hidan. One of the seniors. Sasori`s friend…the one that called Sakura…ok, that was not good. He was supposed to cease away the scandal but damn if the urge to punch the fallen guy was not rising into his veins.

Ten Ten kneed beside Hidan, helping him get off the floor, seeing that his arcade was bleeding and his eye was bruised from the punch Neji sent towards his face. "Hey, are you ok?

"Fuck…" Hidan stood up, throwing a glance at the other two boys present, taking a double look. Sasuke came to his rescue…Itachi`s foolish little brother…maybe Janshin was punishing him for some sins he did in his life, Hidan was sure of it. The disgrace was higher than Mount Everest. "…this fucking hurts."

"Weaklings. Who is the girl now, huh?"

"Cut it out Hyuga. You are making us look bad." Sasuke had no interest in spending time in there, babysitting is friend. And one of his brother's friends was involved, so that got him angrier. He wanted to leave…and fast.

"They make our school look bad."

"Like you are to ones to talk!" Ten Ten took some toilet paper, wetting it and pressing it on Hidan`s eye, shaking her head in disbelief. Then it hit her. Sasuke…Uchiha…Sakura…Sasori…'Oh shit…shit!'

That was what escaped her vigilance: if Neji was there, then so was the whole gang and it only meant bad news. If Sasuke was to see the two of them together…no. Just no.

Sakura called her after the dinner…at 4 am in the morning, crying and trying to tell her something the ebony haired Uchiha did before he left, but she didn't understand a thing, because the pink haired girl was hiccupping and talking nonsense, not able to form a coherent sentence.

And they agreed to meet on Sunday afternoon at Hinata`s and have a girls night out to catch up with the latest events. So she didn't know what happened between Sasuke and her friend, but the sole reason of him making her cry was almost making the chestnut eyed girl to cut the distance and punch both of them in their respective faces…twice. God she loathed them with burning passion.

"Heh…what can I say…you go the gang you deserve." Neji pried Sasuke`s arms off his person, signalizing toa petrified Amy, who was impersonating a toilet, rooted into her place, eyes snapped wide, to come. "Amy, what are you waiting for? Just move already."

"Yeah Amy, both of your could go and shoot yourselves. Do something useful for this planet and stop breathing air."

"I cannot believe your guts!"

"And I can't believe how cheap you sell your ugly body for that manwhore over there."

Neji attempted to take a step in the direction of a totally nervous frowning at him chestnut eyed girl, when a firm grip on his shoulder prevented him from doing so. "Ten Ten…"

"Hyuga…" No, Sasuke had enough of the nonsense. Where they fighting for her? How noble…He wanted to puke at the idea.

And he called herself popular. Neji was laughable in the Uchiha`s eyes, because not only Ten Ten was always making fun of him, but she actually ditched him every chance she got.

And secretly Sasuke was cheering for that girl. She got spunk. He remembered the day she was part of their gang. That girl knew how to hold her ground all right, totally different from the other fangirls roaming around them.

But Neji was not listening. He looked possessed. Worse than usual. "Do you still want to be with him?"

"Why the fuck do you care anyways?" Ten Ten couldn't believe they were still talking to each other.

She was almost drunk, she was tired, she was annoyed, she was frustrated, she didn't have enough dancing and kissing…she wanted…out. And she wanted to find Sakura and nag her with her sentimental problems. Like the poor dancer wasn't having enough of her own.

"I don't."

"Then you are not doing a good job in hiding it."

"Answer."

"Stop bossing me around! Go nag someone else!"

They started to scream at each other again, much to the other's dismay. "Not until you stop with the charade!" Neji pointed his index in the direction of a questioning looking Hidan. What was he talking about?

Ten Ten`s patience was running low. She didn't have the energy to deal with Neji, nor the patience. Why was he acting like he cared?

Like they were still a couple, when there has been more than seven months since they broke up? Was he only doing it to hurt her more? "What are you talking about?"

"With how many other guys are you cheating on him as well?" Oh that did it. The pushing button of her nerves. He was always bringing up that subject. She was tired. Too tired.

"So that was it huh?! You are an idiot. A hypocrite!" She took a step towards him, feeling her walls crumble. "Oblivious." Another step. "Blind! You hear me Hyuga? You are fucking…blind!"

"Enough with the nonsense. Hyuga drop it. Do you want to be just as retarded as them?" Sasuke`s low voice echoed through the bathroom. Man was he pissed off at those people's childish attitude. And he was deluding himself into finding peace of mind in there…

Ten Ten couldn't believe her ears. Let it to the other friend of Neji`s to defend his cause, like he was too much of a coward to accept his lose like a man. "Who do you think you call retarded?"

"Everyone worth enough to start a fight inside a damn restroom in a club."

"Then you should totally look more into your own freaking yard, because your friend here is at his finest here. Jealous much Hyuga?"

"Ten Ten, leave them, those atheists are not fucking worth it."

"Yeah, keep on talking because you are not even able to save your own butt. I guess pansiess only hook up weaklings." Neji folded his arms around his chest, cockily smirking down at the people in front of him.

Amy came right beside him, gripping his forearm tightly, frowning at Ten Ten. When Neji broke up with her, it was Amy the one to be there and take advantage of the situation. It was not like she truly loved him or something, but she found a very easy way to hang out with the popular gang even though she was a major poser.

Girls like her would always do whatever it took for them to stand out from the others, even going as far as getting addicted to smoking, drinking or get tattoos, not having actual true skills to prove her lf worth the attention. In Sasuke`s eyes, who sensed her own insecurities from miles away, staying behind the two pair, closer to the door, she was laughable.

"Why? Are you possibly jealous? Careful Neji because you act suspicious." Ten Ten could not wait until she left the space that got her claustrophobic. Being in the presence of the Hyuga was affecting her. And she did not like the look on his eyes.

There was something else flicking in those pale eyes of his that threw her off. He was not just full of himself or accusing. He looked like there were other things he wanted to say, but for some odd reason, decided to hold back.

It was probably because of Amy being present. Sasuke was looking at them like they were sugar rush ADHD suffering kids he had to baby-sit. Man was he annoying. Ten Ten pitied Sakura for her crush on him. Poor girl.

That got Neji nervous again. If there was something he absolutely loathed when it came to Ten Ten was her talent to always say the proper thing to annoy him further, just like in that moment. Maybe it was because she knew him all too well. "Me? Jealous? On him? You wish."

"And if you are I totally don't give a damn about you." She turned her back in him to face his supposed boyfriend, seeing he has finished splashing cold water on his face, trying her best to ignore him. "Let's go. This place is too..." she took Hidan by the hand, attempting to walk past the people burning her skull with their stares, throwing the pale eyed Hyuga a last heated fierce glance. "...crowded."

But Neji would have none of it and before he knew it, his hand found Ten Ten',s wrist preventing her to leave.

Leave his life

Again

She stopped dead in her tracks, not believing what was happening. Why was he acting like that all of sudden? Usually he was doing his best to ignore her or only three her one bashing glance, not bothering to acknowledge her in the bit. "What are you doing?"

"Let her go!" Hidan attempted to remove Neji's hand out of the girl clinging to him, but surprisingly it was Amy the one to stop him, by placing her own hand on her boyfriend's one, totally frustrated that even though she was the one staying beside her, the chocolate eyed girl got all the attention.

"You stay out of it!"

"Let go you fucking roundworm!" Ten Ten more than screamed into his face, letting go of Hidan's hand and using her free hand to punch his chest, but he didn't even flinch.

"We need to talk. You are coming with me."

"What?!" More than being angry with him, the chocolate haired girl was afraid. Afraid that if she faced him alone, she was going to break.

She didn't have the power to push him off her life in that moment and she grew tired of their tension. Ten Ten truly wanted to find a new guy to cherish her. Someone that deserved to be with her and won't judge.

Apparently Neji had other plans, because he roughly pulled her towards the door, his grip on her tightening in a bruising way, despite her protests. "No, take your filthy hand away from me!"

"Neji what the hell?! What do you want to do with this bitch?!" No, Amy would not be caught dead alone in a club, with her boyfriend making a fuss over another girl, just because she was there as well, making out with another.

But he cut her off harshly, his mind already set on the girl he was dragging. "Not your damn business."

"She doesn't want to come, are you fucking deaf or something?" Hidan roughly gripped Neji's shoulder, attempting to stop him to leave with his girl, but he was shoved off with a jerk of the pale boy's body.

"Want me to beat the crap out of you again?" He more than hissed the words to the senior eying him just as intense. Inwardly, Neji loathed their guts since they got involved with the rejects and knocking some sense into them was not looking like a bad idea.

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes at the sight of the absurd scene unfolding in front if him, grabbing the door knob and attempting to get out of there. He got headaches at their screams and his friend looked capable to defend himself alone, without his help.

Not only that, bit he quickly realized that if Ten Ten and Hidan were there, then there was a high possibility for a certain pink haired girl to be preset as well and the mere idea of her being accompanied by another guy, named Sasori got him raging. "You guys are fucking annoying."

Only, when he attempted to open the door and bolt outside, someone from the other side beat him to it, namely barging inside and almost colliding on him, if not for his sharp reflexes. "The fuck..."

There was a blob of blonde hair barging inside like he was in the Wild West, looking like he was cross dressing a mummy during Halloween. There stood Deidara. And he was shitfaced...and much to all the occupants' stupor, he was singing...

Christmas Carols...

On September...

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly...fa la la la la...Tis the season to be jolly…fa la la la la…" he was barely supporting himself, stumbling and tripping on his own feet, almost landing on Sasuke`s arms.

It couldn't get worse than that, Hidan realized. A drunk Deidara meant one that was non stop talking gibberish and throwing up like there was no tomorrow. "Deidara, what the fuck man…" And he was already looking as sick as he could get. That was no good.

"Great. Another loser to add to the joy." Neji got the chance to grab Ten Ten`s waist, promptly rolling his lavender eyes and pushing her out of the said room. She was too shocked to push him off. "Come. Now he has something to keep him occupied."

"What the…" Ten Ten wanted to shove Neji`s hand away from her waist when the joy happened. Deidara put a hand on his stomach and, using all of his natural born genius, puked right on Neji`s shirt, in the most artistic way possible, luckily avoiding Ten Ten. Then he fainted on Hidan`s arms, who was doing his best to support him.

For a moment, everyone looked down in shock at the blonde senior who more than made a fool of himself. Then their eyes darted to the Hyuga, who froze in shock, his wide as saucers eyes glued on his shirt. He looked ready to throw up himself.

Then he snapped. "You…I am going to fucking decapitate you both…" He took a menacing step towards the two seniors, intention clear.

Once again, it was Sasuke who gripped his forearm, trying not to beat someone out of nothing else more intelligent to do himself. God did he loathed them all with burning passion.

And he felt his all insiders squirm at the scene in front of his eyes. Good start for a totally ruined guys night out…and sluts. But they didn't matter.

"I told you to cut it out and let's get going. See what happens if you don't listen?"

Neji rolled his eyes, casually gripping the hem of his ruined shirt, pulling it up to his head, then going straight to the toilet and tossing it inside the trashcan, revealing his bare torso for the world to see.

"And since when am I going to get orders from you? Don't get too cocky Uchiha." Not bothered in the bit that he was half naked, he went back to a rooted into her place Ten Ten, slipping a hand around her waist and walking away from the said place, leaving a group of people behind.

The chocolate eyed girl was too amazed to push him back and try to free herself, throwing constant glances over her shoulder, silently screaming for help, but the last thing she caught before a very bored looking Sasuke exited the door, was the way Hidan tried his best to reanimate his zombie shitfaced friend. She wanted to go back to help him but something firm was preventing her from…

She returned her gaze to the naked Neji, who was dragging her towards the exit, shoving everyone away of his face, making space for them to advance. He was hugging her…like they were a couple…and he was half naked…and pressed to her…that delicious sculpted body she used to lick and kiss when they were…

That was not good.

She had to get out.

"Let me go you fucking nudist!"

"Not until we talk."

"I have nothing to tell you."

"Good. Me neither."

That made her wonder just how many neurons were there left into his brain. Ten Ten was able to clearly see he too has drunk. "Then why the heck are you getting me…where do you get me anyways?!"

Neji was using all his might to keep her trapped into his arms, mentally asking his intoxicated state just what was he doing and why was he doing that, getting no answer.

Everything he did was pure instinct. But she felt good good good. So damn right. "I don't know. We are going to find out."

"Let me go."

"No."

"Neji let me go or I am going to bite you."

A small smirk. He was reminded by why he liked her so much: feisty and independent. That and the way she was cursing him to hell and back. That was turning him on bad. Just like then. Ok….so his thoughts were definitely heading in the wrong direction.

They were already at the door, with two security guards eying them suspiciously and a lot of women gawking at his sculpted exposed torso, neither giving a damn about that. They were out in an instant. And Ten Ten felt her mind going numb. That wasn't her night at all.

* * *

><p>}{<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I have on idea of what the heck am I doing now!"<em> That was everything that was crossing Sakura`s mind in the moment she connected her lips with Sasori, kissing him like her very life depended on it, as clumsily as she was, her lack of experience taking the lead.

And when she realized Sasori was not doing anything, but just staying there, she panicked, not actually knowing what she should do next, because the way she so desperately acted in that moment, was both childish and greedy.

Sakura was well aware that the whole reason why she was kissing the red headed unresponsive senior was to confirm her thoughts of another guy.

And that hurt her. She was mentally killing herself by cutting down her head at the hypocrisy and guilt, when the pink haired dancer realized she got the answer she was looking for.

She leaned further into Sasori`s body, her knees glued to his own, her arms gripping his shoulders, pressing her lips to his own, feeling how warm and soft they actually felt under her skin. But it was not the same…not the same feeling she was looking for.

Sakura truly liked the red headed senior's character and appreciated him for his tact, for his well chosen words and gentle attitude and his solar calm demeanor towards her and the patience he was willing to show, but she couldn't lie to herself. It felt _incomplete_. Something was missing and she didn't have a name for it, but it was there burning her mind.

She felt Sasori stiffen his shoulders, gripping her wrists, removing his mouth for her own, looking straight into her widened emerald eyes and for the first time she met him, the auburn orbs held an emotion she didn't see on him before: vulnerability and confusion.

"Stop…Sakura." He was not accusing her, nor was he reproaching. He was just looking at her, not knowing how to react.

And that made her feel like someone has killed her heart, not actually believing she was able to do such thing and possibly ruin their friendship and potential romance. What has she done?

"Sasori…I am just…" Sorry? She was not. What she felt was remorse and frustration. Why was she not able to get him away of her head? Of her damn skin?

The auburn eyed senior knew all to well why Sakura did such thing and he felt…_hurt_. He also saw she was truly regretting and was doing her best to silently let him know she too was confused about how she felt.

Now Sasori was not that patient and lenient as the others believed, he too having his fair share of bad moods and well aimed punch or harsh comments, but he found himself unable to pull her away.

God…Sasori was mentally slapping his face at the irony of it: he _liked_ her. _Truly_ liked her. And it scared him, because the pair of shimmering impossibly stunning forest green eyes, were only longing for the raven haired Uchiha. As a man, Sasori knew what she felt.

But even so…he was willing to give her a chance to prove herself worth of him. Hell he would chase after her even if she didn't. That was a girl he wouldn't lose in favor of Itachi`s younger brother.

"I want you to be honest with me, Sakura." Not once removing his eyes from hers, Sasori gently cupped her cheeks with his hands, bringing her face closer to his own, making it easier for them to hear each other. Damn was the music too loud. "I can't accept…this…if you are only playing with me."

Sakura wanted to cry at the delicacy he was displaying in that moment, feeling his warmth radiating through every pore, melting her insides. He was giving her a valuable lesson of_ maturity_ in both emotions and reason and she felt ashamed to even stand in his vicinity. She felt stupid and naïve.

"I truly like you, Sasori." She bit her lower lip, feeling her eyes stingy with burning tears threatening to fall from her emerald eyes, bowing them, not able to face him.

The look he was giving her…it was hard and she felt a heavy constriction on her chest, like someone has stabbed her heart with a sharp blade. "I do. And I want us to have something beautiful. Something meaningful." But she was honest with him.

Sasori felt her distress and was glad she decided not to hide her heart from him. Maybe that was one of the reasons he liked her. She was genuine in the way she interacted with people, her heart an open book.

He brushed his thumb over her jaw, marveling at how soft her skin was. "I want us to be meaningful as well. But I cannot do such things as long as there is someone else present in your mind."

She nodded once, in understanding, sniffing and containing a sob to escape her lips. Sakura felt the urge to turn around and assault the bar, gulping each drink she found in her way.

Where was Ten Ten, because she needed a friend in that moment, totally not knowing how to deal with the situation. "I am sorry. He came to dinner last night with his uncle."

Sasori blinked slowly, nodding once to confirm he was paying attention, expecting her to go on. He didn't need to ask about what the name of the other guy was, well to aware she was talking about Sasuke.

Damn that Uchiha. From all the girls he could have had, it had to be that particular one. "Was he the one that interrupted us as well?"

"Yes. He came into my room before he and his uncle left my house and I was talking to you, so I didn't even hear him climbing the stairs." It was the truth. And her voice came out weakly that she thought.

Sakura leaned into the soothing touch of his hand, relishing in the feel. Calmness. Security. That kind of innocent teenage love all the novels talk about and praise was there, written in between their contact.

Page by page. And she liked that…a lot. "He gripped the phone before I had a chance to do anything and demanded to know why I was talking to you." She lowered her head, unable to hold his stare, when she more than knew she hid the way he kissed her.

Sasori`s gaze softened at the sight of Sakura, doing her best to fight her internal turmoil. He also knew how manipulative Sasuke could have been, so maybe the blame was not entirely on her. "This is all?"

She more than wanted to scream 'No'. "Yes."

Sasori nodded once, accepting what she could give…for the moment. He was going to observe her reactions further. But from then…he too had an urge and it was all her fault for stirring him. "Good." He gave her a small smirk, slipping a hand around her slim waist, pulling her on his lap.

Sakura was taken by surprise at his reaction, totally not expecting him to have such an affectionate display. "Sasori?"

She hooked her arms around her neck, when she felt him back her up against the bar, feeling her shoulder blades press the hard surface, his strong arms securely pulling her tightly towards his hot body.

"Want us to create something beautiful right now?" Sasori gave her a small smile, bringing his forehead to rest on her own, feeling her tighten her grip around his neck.

She nodded once, dumbfounded, her emerald eyes wide as saucers and her rosy lips partly open, trying to properly inhale the much needed oxygen. "Then let me work some magic."

And he leaned in to press his lips on her own, kissing her gently, but letting her know his feelings.

He liked her and he was conveying his message with gentle strokes, massaging and tracing his tongue over her lower lips, tasting her wild cherries and strawberries lip gloss, feeling his blood pump into his veins at the feel of her. She was soft and she tasted like sweet nectar and it drove him insane.

Sakura couldn't believe it actually happened, but it was so real and amazing that it was hard to deny. Sasori was kissing her….

Kissing her…

And it was good. Really good. She snuggled closer to him, feeling him beg for entrance and she gladly accepted. Sakura parted her lips, allowing his tongue to slip past her lips and roam at the content of his heart, exploring her.

The first thing her mind processed was his skill. He was experienced, that much was obvious. But he went gentle and he was not invasive.

Sakura let the tip of her tongue roll over his own, feeling him retract and pull back to make space for her to taste him as well, angling his head to deepen their kiss, totally entranced by his taste.

She let her fingers entangle into his slightly messy crimson hair, feeling the silkiness. It was not astonishing like Sasuke`s but it felt great under her finger tips.

And his lips were so soft, moving upon her own and she felt her body getting warm, a tingling sensation rising on her arms. He was caressing her back, his palm going up and down, but not venturing down her ass, keeping a modest distance from her more private regions, like a true gentleman.

It was her the one to broke their lip lock, after what felt like forever, feeling her lungs scream for air. They were both panting, looking into each other's eyes. And Sakura realized she totally made the best decision when it came to who she should choose. Maybe the red headed senior was not a roller coaster of emotions, making her feel gravity defying and maybe he was not making her heart run over 200 mph when he was around, but the feeling he stirred inside her were deep.

Sakura brought her chin to rest on his shoulder, whispering into his ear. "Thank you…for being so amazing."

And shut her emerald eyes, trying to feel the guy that hugged her tight, sensing him playing with her pink short locks and it calmed her. For the first time since she came to Jacksonville, Sakura found herself not thinking about Sasuke. In her mind was Sasori.

"Don't say that…besides…" She felt him smile down at her and it brought a ghost of a smile on her face as well. The night was not ruined after all. "…we can totally repeat this whenever you feel like." He whispered hotly into her ear, giving her goose bumps down her forearms.

Oh she would totally hold him onto this. And her head started to spin from that drinks she had. Just what the heck has she drank anyways, because her mind was blurry? Alcohol? Whatever.

"I would love that." Sasori tilted his head over his shoulder, his face at the same level with Sakura, who was eying him in a…seductive way? Oh that little vixen…he attempted to kiss her again, cupping her chin and leaning in until his lips…

Something was patting his back.

What the fuck?!

Sasori turned his head over his shoulder, coming face to face to a very distressed looking Hidan who was carrying a dead looking Deidara on his back, barely supporting his weight, probably being drunk himself. Sasori felt the urge to punch to living daylights out of his two imbecile friends. Some timing they had.

Hidan more than screamed to him, hoping the red headed senior would be able to hear. "This fucker is out of the game. I think he had Gin…again."

Sasori rolled his eyes at that, letting go of a confused and worried looking Sakura, standing and coming to help his friend to support the blonde Deidara, slipping a hand under his arm pit. "Again? I told you to keep an eye on him and don't let him drink that shit. You know what it does to him."

Sasori threw a glance at Sakura, signalizing her to follow them outside to talk, she quickly catching the meaning, getting off the stool she was occupying, brushing a hand into her pink hair locks and followed the three seniors suit, heading towards the exit.

}{

Sasuke felt his mind explode and it was not because the sluts eying him like he was a piece of meat, or the lasers that made his eyes bloodshot like he has been smoking weed for the hours straight or the totally imbecile songs the DJ was mixing, thinking he was making the people around having a great time.

No.

It was because for the last twenty minutes, he was not able to catch the sight of a pink haired dancer he was looking for, mentally asking himself just why in the world he was looking for her from all the people…

Sakura…Sakura

Viridian sparkling eyes...a fusion of gold hues and forest green into her irises…

Sakura

Rosy luscious parted lips…

That girl

Velvet skin, in the color of expensive porcelain…

The dancer

White irises in bloom feminine fragrance…

She was there

Her cherries like sweet taste on his tongue…

With another guy

He was slipping past the grinding bodies, pushing them out of his way, feeling like going crazy. Sasuke found himself coming to a halt in the middle of the dance floor, looking totally out of place, probably because he was alone and not dancing. And no guy that looked like _that _was alone and not dancing in a club.

"Sakura…where in the world do I find you in this…" Onyx eyes were scanning the area around him, mentally cursing his bad luck.

Not only he was only taking guesses, because there was a high possibility of Ten Ten and Hidan to be on some kind of creepy date, reenacting Gomez and Morticia Adams` wedding day, but Naruto was nowhere in sight, even though he swore he was going to be there.

Sasuke knew that the dobe was stupid enough to show his face in front of him after he….he scratched his car.

HIS awesome Mercedes…he needed alcohol into his system and fast, either ways, the raven haired Uchiha was certain someone was going to get beaten. And it had blonde hair and started with 'N'.

Sasuke went straight to the bar, asking for a strong beverage, turning his body on the stool, glass into his hand, prompting himself on his elbow, intently searching for the emerald eyed girl, the mere idea of her being there gave him chills down the spine.

* * *

><p>}{<p>

* * *

><p>"I swear I am going to bite your ear and then sue you for kidnapping me!" Ten Ten found herself pinned on the wall behind the club, with Neji keeping her hands trapped against the cold bricks on each side of her head in a firm iron like grip.<p>

He smirked down at her sexily, his brown hair cascading over his lean bare shoulders. Ten Ten fought the urge to brush her fingers into his velvet locks, knowing exactly how soft it was, especially when they got heated. "Feisty? I _love _that about you."

"The fuck…Hyuga have you bumped your head while you were fucking that slut? I thought you knew there was not enough space in there for a cavemen and totally lacking grace baboon like you!"

Her mouth was going dry at the way his hard rock chest was pressing her own, letting her feel the hotness of his uncovered chiseled chest, tracing the tip of her tongue over her lips to moist them. She did her best to hide her distress though.

"Are you together with that fucker? Hm? Tell me…" Neji was letting his pale eyes roam over her barely concealed body, mentally tracing every curve of her body.

She was hot. Really _hot_. She has always been. "…Ten Ten." He made double sure her name came out deep and sensual. The chocolate eyed girl was there, acting like a diva and…

It was not for him.

And it bothered him.

"Hyuga…" That was getting out of her hand, Ten Ten was aware and it was not solely because of the way he was treating her, like he wasn't the one to call her names minutes ago in the restroom.

She had no idea how to react to that mood swing, but the way his body was pressing her own more into the wall behind started to get her…hot. "…let me go."

"Answer."

"No!" She more than snapped at him, mentally convincing herself she was strong and the way his hand descended on her forearm, following the contour of her shoulder, than going down her waist, giving it a little squeeze, was not making her feel good. "You have no right to barge into my privacy like that!"

Oh, she was getting angry. That stirred Neji even more. Why was he doing that he had no idea, but the mere thought of someone as unimportant as Hidan touching her, having her, kissing her-the image was still vivid into his mind and it burned him-like he used to, was doing funny things with his blood.

Because his insides were flaming uncontrollably. "Really now? Do you think I am stupid?"

"Only think?! Hell I am even willing to swore on the Bible in front of the judge that you are a fucking insane sadistic bastard!"

Ten Ten gathered her sanity back-what was left of it anyways-and boldly tried to knee him in his groin, to no avail, because the cocky Hyuga saw it coming.

He, just like her, was seeing through her deception with the ability of a psyche. "Just let me go already!"

"Do you think I don't see the game you play?" He brought his mouth on the same level with her ear, whispering hotly, making her shudder at the sensation. Inwardly, her body was urging her to respond in the proper way to his call. Her mind however… "…you are using another man to make me jealous."

…screamed at her to do something…

Anything to push him aside…

But the question was: what?

The chocolate eyed girl turned her head over her shoulder, unconsciously giving Neji more access to her neck, following the silhouettes of the people leaving the club in the darkness, but she was not able to make out their faces. "You wish!"

"I know. It is written here…." The Hyuga lifted his hand towards the girl trapped in between his body and the wall, brushing her soft hair aside, to uncover her slim, long neck, licking his lips once.

Delicious looking pale flesh. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss. "….and here…" Another butterfly peck tingled her jaw. He was teasing her and he was enjoying it to the max.

Ten Ten stood frozen in shock, her cognac eyes wide as saucers at the feel of him…what the hell was he doing to her?

Neji was kissing her

Kiss…

His lips on her…

Oh God, she had to get out of his grip fast, or she was a goner. For real. And his mouth on her…

Soooo good!

Ten Ten hated how hoarse her voice came, almost like she was succumbing to his dark fantasies. She knew he was mocking her, after all that was their game, but she didn't know if she had the willpower to resist him. "Stop!"

"Why would I? You want this." Neji held her chin in between his thumb and index, forcing her to turn her head on him and look deep into his pale eyes, marveling at how many things she saw dancing in that flickering ghost of a light inside the lavender irises. "And you want me to be the one to give it to you."

"You are sick!"

"I might be but Ten Ten…" A small smirk. He tilted his head, letting his equally brown hair fall on his face, following her expression closely.

She was fighting with her own turmoil. Good. Let her see that no one was better than him, even if she was in clear denial. "…isn't this the thing that attracts you to me?"

She wanted to scream. Like seriously. Scream for someone to come and help her remove his body from hers, either ways she was going insane. Ten Ten was well aware of the fact that maybe her resolve would help her to resist the temptation his body stirred inside her, but she couldn't physically overpower him.

It didn't scare her what he could do to her, because they went through all that things already, but she was tired to fight him emotionally. She wanted him out of her life and he was not helping her case at all.

"I swear the mental hospital has your name written on the gate! You should be trapped in those white rooms, with IVs on your damn skull!"

"Ah…but aren't you just as nuts as me? Let that make the two of us."

"What the fuck do you want from me, huh? Say it like a man! Can you be a man Hyuga? Can you?" She more than screamed into his face. And the bustard's smirk actually widened, gluing his forehead on her own.

That was no good. Ten Ten could feel a blush creeping on her face at the sight of him so intimately pressed on her own body. She had tingles all over her limbs and a tightening feeling down her lower abdomen, the feeling familiar. Oh God…

"Do you like him?" The smirk vanished just as it came. Neji had a sudden change in aura, sounding dead serious.

That kind of tone he used when he meant business. And Ten Ten was well aware what kind of stuff, but she loathed his commanding attitude towards her. Like he was a God and she the virgin maiden to serve his filthy needs. Like hell she would do that.

The answer came much quicker than anticipated. A lie. "Fuck yeah, he is better than you in each way!"

"So you did compare us?"

"The only comparison I would do with you involved in the equation is with a mentally deranged paramecium in comatose. And he has more chances to gain my respect."

"So you don't like him." Neji concluded. Fuck Amy and other sluts, he was tired to try and cease away his own demons. Something akin to Naruto being drunk of Whiskey came to his mind, rambling about things like the Hyuga being in denial of his feelings for her and was using Amy as a shield for his emotions or something.

"Are you deaf? I can't believe your guts!"

"You are not _allowed_ to like him."

That put a frown of her face, chocolate eyes snapping open in disbelief. Was he telling her what to do? No one sane did that to Ten Ten and escaped her wrath. She was taking shit from no one, especially if it had long brown hair-beautiful and soft to touch-and freakish alien like eyes-that were giving her pleasurable goose bumps down her forearms-"You are not my boyfriend or my fucking father, so snap out of La La Land and go find your slut or something!"

"You will not see another guy." Was she that dumb or was she playing deaf just to annoy him?

Neji felt his mind screaming at him to stop before he did something he would regret on later, but he was too drunk to care. And she looked too divine to slip away from his arms…again.

Long milky legs…toned thighs…

How bad he wanted that body to squirm in pleasure under his touch like it did once…

She was his drug, Neji realized. A drug he was rejecting and run from it like plague, but was calling his already tainted soul back again…

And again

And again…trapped!

"Hyuga…" Ten Ten felt all her body flame when Neji descended his hand down her thigh, massaging her bare flesh, then nonchalantly let it glide under her skirt, to grip her firm ass, squeezing her once, her eyes snapping shut, rolling at the sensation. "…this is…molesting…"

"Only if you don't enjoy it. Which you clearly do." Neji was feeling his mind have a shut down, his eyes turning predatory. No one felt like Ten Ten did, even though he already had many girls before and after her.

She had that particular trait that made him lust for her. He did not know what, but she had.

Maybe it was the long silky hair she only let down when there was a special occasion, or maybe those heated almond shaped eyes of hers when she pinned his skull with intense stares, or maybe her fit body or independent attitude…

Ten Ten used her available hand to grip his wrist and stop his fingers to slip at the front of the thong she wore, feeling her stomach clench and her body temperature raise painfully. He knew exactly how to touch and where to feel her up and she didn't want that. Not again. She wouldn't be foolish once again. "I don't. Stop."

"Say my name. Although I know you are hotter when you scream it."

What has he asked her to do? Say his name? Oh no…he truly wanted to…"Fuck off Hyuga or I am going to…" He pressed his nails down her buttock, squeezing the sensitive skin, bringing his lips closer to her own, their breathings mixing together.

"To what? This?" And without any further notice, Neji pushed his mouth on her, kissing her ravenously, his teeth pulling at her lower lip in a bruising way, taking her moment of shock to dart his tongue inside and explore her.

Ten Ten wanted to die. Seriously, if the ground would open up and swallow her entirely, she would be more than willing to pay the Death God a visit.

Because the moment she felt Neji`s all too familiar kiss ravishing her lips…her mind, along with her morals and vision flew right on the window.

Goodbye dear sanity, you have been a great friend I didn't have to begin with…

* * *

><p>}{<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you can handle this? Do you want me to call my aunt and ask her to give him a checkup?" A pair of emerald eyes were worriedly following Hidan and Sasori doing their best to shove an unresponsive Deidara into the back seat of the cab they called for, mentally cursing her bad luck.<p>

Just when things were going so smoothly and she started to have fun, a blonde drunkard decided to play drink until your liver commits suicide.

Sasori slipped a hand thorough his auburn messy hair, shaking his head. He was more than going to kill Deidara in the morning for spoiling the mood. He was kissing a stunning looking dancer, for Pete's sake!

"Yeah, rest assured. This is not the first time. He tends to get like this…" He pointed a finger in the direction of his two friends, motioning for him to get his ass in the car and join the chorus. "…when he drinks some cocktail that sounds like some painter's from Renaissance name my arts teacher nag our brains with, containing Gin. He will get better in the morning…after one hell of a hangover, that is."

"I see. Well…what can I say? I am sorry it had to go on like this." She truly was. Just when Sakura was able to press Control-Alt-Delete to Sasuke`s name from her mind, karma decided to bitch with her. Just her luck.

"Just call me if something happens and he needs CPR or something…or another liver…or some neurons."

Sasori gave her a small smirk. Oh how he wanted to go inside the club, throw his shitfaced idiot of a friend in one of the trashcans and resume his activity.

But they lived in the same dorm so having friends and taking care of them quite came with the job. "I am going to make sure I will not wake you up for unimportant things."

Sakura waived her hands in front of her, laughing awkwardly. "No no no, just call me whenever you want and I will be there. God only knows you man can't do anything on their own."

"Nothing good you say?"

The pink haired girl felt her cheeks get a beautiful hue of tomato red at the obvious implication. "Not all the guys I mean…just…just tell him a good hangover means 3k neurons lost that wouldn't regenerate."

Sasori was already having a hand on the taxi's door, attempting to step inside. Hidan was cursing him to Hell and back for the delay. And Deidara started to come into his senses and was singing 'Silent Night' into his ears, much to the Janshinist`s horror…his nights….were not silent.

"I am sorry for not being able to get you home. But if I let this imbeciles alone, God only knows my sadistic friend is going to discharge Deidara straight at the gates of the cemetery."

He leaned in to whisper to Sakura, like he was sharing a top secret physics equation he discovered. "I saw him doing that to him, as a Halloween prank. Ad that, a bottle of ketchup and those eyes made from jelly."

Sakura giggled at the thought, though the situation was not that funny. Sai even stated he was able to feel panic. Apparently that was a reason to celebrate. "Gosh, you guys should take it easier. Do you live far from here?"

"The dorms are 15 minutes far from here, by car, so not that far actually."

"I see." Emerald shy eyes found the pair of auburn ones she grew so fond of. "I had fun tonight. I cannot wait for the upcoming party." She gave him a genuine smile he returned.

"Me too. See you on Wednesday." Sasori went on with further explanation, smirking at the confused stare on Sakura`s face. Ok, so she was affected which was good.

It only meant her feelings for him were honest. "A local arts competition me and this monkey take part in. The prize is quite high and if we manage to come into the first ten finalists, we might even get a scholarship for a college abroad."

"I see. Will you call me?"

"I will. As soon as I put the blonde soprano over there to sleep. I am sending you an email tomorrow, how about it? And tell you if he made it out alive."

Sakura nodded once, liking the idea of they get more used to each other. Were they a couple if they kissed? Ok, she didn't think of that before and she wanted to know. But apparently he didn't say anything. Was it too fast?

Confusion confusion confusion…

Where was an experienced friend when she needed her?

Where was Ten Ten by the way? Hidan came alone…

"Have you seen Ten Ten? She was not with Deidara and Hidan."

At that Hidan felt the need to interfere, shocking Sakura in the process. "That fucking Hyuga got the chance to take her away to who the hell knows where, while I was busy with this fucker!" He tried his best to entangle Deidara`s hands from his hair, using his knee to push him back on the seat. He was terrible. "Just stay put or else I am going to skin you alive!"

"What?! She is with…oh damn…"

Sasori shrugged once, having no idea of the chocolate haired girl's whereabouts, but if she indeed was with the pale eyed Hyuga, it only meant trouble.

Even he knew what kind of relationship did the two of them had and it didn't contain fountains of chocolate and flowers. "I don't know about that, I am sorry. Go find her."

Sakura was already feeling like panicking inside. Not only she had to go back alone into a club full of people to eye her, which she totally disliked, but she had to face that group of people and rescue her friend.

His gang.

Incredible that no matter how much she was trying to run from Sasuke, he was always there. Life was not fair.

"I totally will. I am going. Keep in touch!"

Sasori nodded once, hesitating for a moment, asking himself if he should kiss her goodbye, but refrained form acting more intimately than necessary.

Plus, her mind was probably to her friend, so that would be more than inappropriate and out of context. He resumed to a small smile and a wave of hand.

"Ok. Good luck. Call me if anything bad happens." He was already in the cab, mentally praying for his friend to not throw up on his new Jeans…again, shoving Hidan away, and pushing him into the door to make space for the three of them.

He got the glare of the century, attracting his auburn eyes to his friend's face. Was that a swollen eye?

"Dude…is that girl so feisty?"

* * *

><p>}{<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura looked impatiently at how the cab vanished from her sight, speeding up to the not so crowded night streets, feeling a cool wind blowing through her hair and bare arms and shoulders, shuddering.<p>

She more than run back in the club intention clear: find Ten Ten as fast as possible and prevent the Third World War to happen.

Neji…kidnapping Ten Ten…

She already had all the horror movies she saw playing into her mind, with all the apocalyptic scenarios. That was going to turn out bad, she more than felt it.

* * *

><p>}{<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you have fun, Hinata?"<p>

A shy smile making its way to a pair of full rose red lips, revealing a set of pearl straight teeth. "Y…yes. Thank you."

Oh Naruto felt like God has put a hand on his forehead, taking away all his troubles, his cerulean eyes following the creature in front of him in awe, gaping at the small feminine gestures of her body language.

"I am the one to thank you for accepting to come with me. At first I didn't think it was a good idea to bring you to a place I have never been in, but I couldn't help it hehe."

He used his hand resting soundly on her tiny waist, to pull her closer to him, inhaling her delectable honey and vanilla scent and the warmth her body was providing. "Who would blame me for wanting to spend more time in such a company?"

Hinata`s face went through all the crimson shades ever known to the world, lowering her chin and biting her lower lip to prevent a foolish smile to grace her pale features at the blunt confession.

"Naruto…I am the one t…to thank you for…inviting someone l…like me…"

He stopped his moves, bringing his face closer to hers to make sure she heard him correctly.

God was that music too loud for his taste. Naruto never liked clubs for that particular reason: he always needed at least two days to get his hearing back and it was no fun, because Sasuke had another reason to call him a cretin. And he was not a cretin!

And Hinata raised her head and almost crushed her lips on his own in the process. Oh danger zone out there…Naruto felt his chest tingle and his muscles constrict…in all the pleasurable regions. That girl…lady even, had such an effect on his system.

And to think that actually the Uzumaki had the inspiration to totally ditch his traitorous boring manwhore friends and come to the club with Hinata, was assuring him that his dark haired friend's accusations towards his lack of brain were unfounded.

Uchiha was envious on his swag, Naruto concluded.

"Don't ever say anything about you that doesn't start with absolutely divine, or else I am going to cry a river and you would have to come and bring me napkins and Cola."

Hinata nodded once, feeling stupid for being so…stupid. She was naïve and stupid and in love.

God she was so in _love_ with him that she was actually having fun in a club…a place she more than loathed…up until then. Apparently, when one experienced love, some other _new_ things were unfolded. "F…forgive me for getting you mad. I am no good in this…situations."

They resumed their dancing, following their own rhythm. Naruto had his right hand snuck on her waist, while her much slammer gentle palms were resting safely on his shoulders.

And when she gained courage to actually let one of her hands go behind his neck, pulling them closer to one another, feeling their chests brush, they both felt that sparkling electric jolt down their spines. And it was so intense.

"Don't worry. I like you just the way you are. And besides, we can come here more often if you want. Hell I am going to take you to the Moon and back if you ask. Only if your dad is not killing me first, that is."

The blonde boy totally found the perfect candidate for Robocop reloaded, in the form of Hiashi Hyuga…who was currently out of town, with urgent business, thank God!

Hinata`s mother was his total opposite and she shockingly truly liked Naruto from the first time Hinata asked for her permission to be his date on the club. Her mother not only approved that, but invited the cerulean eyed guy over to wait for her until she got changed, having a little chat.

And the pale eyed older woman, the spilt image of her daughter, seemed totally unaffected by his social status or appearance, because she told him she could clearly see his special power to change people and give them courage, his daughter included.

That was the reason why the lavender eyed girl was there with him, in the same club as their friends, not telling anyone they were there.

It was their dirty little secret…well not that dirty, because their hands were not roaming in adventurous places, their bodies were not rubbing at each other like sandpapers and they were the only habitants of the fancy place to drink orange juice.

It was a miracle they actually had something like that to begin with. Probably used to mix alcoholic cocktails or something.

"I w…would like to…if you don't mind…"

"When it comes to you? Anything."

"Thank you. Are you sure your f…friends are not going to…be mad at you?"

"Ah forget about them. They are probably really busy at now, I am sure you imagine in what way, so no point on dealing with them now. Let them suffer and be jealous."

Hinata tightened her grip on the blonde haired boy, liking the feel of his body under her fingertips. Until she started to date Naruto, she had no man experience whatsoever.

Never. Playing spin the bottle and kissing Choji and Lee on their cheeks didn't count.

She would never forget Ten Ten`s speech about virgins. That was…she even showed them a slide show…with dancing fruits…Hinata still had nightmares with that. People shared the strangest videos online. "O…ok. I like this song. D…do you?"

There was a slower song, probably the DJ getting the idea that some of the shitfaced couples need a moment of catching their breathes and Naruto found himself more receptive to the world around him, thanks to Hinata.

The song didn't sound like he had a jackhammer digging holes down his brain, he totally didn't mind to not have alcohol as the first thing he found himself inside a club and he even craved to take her on a more romantic cliché walk-the park or the beach-and share dark orange chocolate with her, while whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"I do. It doesn't blow up my brain."

"I know. Ten Ten and Sakura like that though. I don't want to betray them by not telling them I am here." It was true.

Hinata didn't want to be that kind of girl that once she found herself a boyfriend, she was neglecting her friends and social life.

There were other class mates of hers that did that and it was lame. There were many tears and harsh words and the lavender eyed Hyuga didn't want to find herself in such situations.

"Don't worry; you can totally let them know. Besides, I am sure they are not alone in here either."

Oh Naruto so knew who Sakura was accompanying and it made him laugh like crazy inside. Sasuke was there as well and judging by his intuition, he totally saw them by then.

Let the show begin. If the Uchiha wanted Sakura, he should fight for it, that was the blonde's vision. Sakura was a valuable girl that had to be cherished, not played with, like Mei or the other-too many-girls the raven haired guy played.

"You are right. I will let them know." Hinata already had some cakes recipes to make and properly apologize to her friends from letting them down.

But somehow Naruto was right. She knew that both Ten Ten and Sakura were with the seniors. And she was calculating the probability of encountering them both in that space. It was big but the night was long as well.

Her _first date_…

She was inside a club…

People were seeing them and getting the meaning that they were TOGETHER

Rainbows, candies and ice cream. Her life was sweet.

"Let this be our night. Friends tomorrow."

Naruto let his cerulean eyes roam over Hinata`s frame, feeling a lump resting on his throat at the sight of her curvaceous body in that jeans and silk blouse she wore, a black leather belt emphasizing her slim waist and a pair of heels to make her legs longer totally complimenting her appearance.

And her hair was tied in a messy ponytail. A picture to that kill she was. And guys were eying her. Naruto glared at them, making Sasuke proud of his friend.

Speaking of the onyx eyed Uchiha…Naruto thought he saw a blob of ebony spikes making sure the bar went bankrupt…he turned his back on him, ignoring his friend with talent. That night, _Hinata_ had his undivided attention.

She gave him the most angelic smile when he spun her around once, taking her by surprise. Her soft long hair whipped her shoulders, making her look like a mermaid. He smiled as well.

_Stunning_.

* * *

><p>}{<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura was inwardly cursing the darkness around and the amount of idiots populating the place, with some colorful well chosen curses she picked from Tsunade, when she was particularly drunk. And she didn't lack inspiration at all. 'Shit' and 'Fuck' never felt so poetic.<p>

She stopped dead in her tracks, stomping her foot in anger, crossing her arms around her chest, pouting. She was in the middle of the dancing floor, with curious and lustful stares thrown into her general direction, and she couldn't give a damn about that.

"How in the seven pits of Hell am I supposed to find her in this mess?!" Ok, so she was panicking and she had no idea where to start looking from.

She has already been inside the restrooms, but there was no sign of her chocolate haired friend, on the Hyuga.

She slapped her forehead in disbelief, a hand on her hip, mirroring a fuming Tsunade. Her aunt was a role model. That and her favorite cartoon character. Long life for the virtual fantasies.

Emerald eyes darting in all directions, scanning and following every move around, trying her best to catch the sight of her object of interest.

No use. She let her body skillfully slip past the sickening heavily making out pairs, running in circles. Ten Ten was nowhere in sight.

Half an hour later, she thought she was going to have a cardiac arrest. Sakura went back to the middle of the dancing floor, inwardly making that her returning point, shaking her head in disbelief, rubbing her stingy sore eyes with her palms-stupid colorful lasers shot to her retina, she was certain she was going to see dancing stars for the rest of her life.

And her feet were killing her. Why in the world has Sakura let Ten Ten talk her into wearing high heels? For God's sake, she felt her knees going numb and her toes curl at the nagging constricting sensation.

Who invented those torture instruments was either intending to create a more artistic shape for hammers, or was a masochist.

Someone has just groped her ass. Sakura felt blood rush to her brain, clouding her vision. That totally didn't happen. Forget shy uncomfortable mode, engage killing bold drunkards, while cutting down their balls.

She spun around at the speed of light, coming face to face to the most hideous specimen ever.

A guy…who had a hairstyle in the shape-and size-of a wedding cake and was clad in cheap plastic clothes and latex…green…and blue…like a candy…and was grinning at her…she punched him straight in the face, sending him stumbling backwards, landing on the floor, on his butt.

He was too drunk to even stand. And she was fuming.

And when Sakura was fuming, she sported 'keep calm and back the fuck away' in the most artistic way possible.

}{

Sasuke`s night turned out to be more interesting than he thought.

He was sitting on the bar, losing the count of the drinks he had, his initial thought being to keep the number of the limit of shots that was allowing him to drive…and at least managing to keep his car on his line…in his defense, when Neji drove totally intoxicated he was doing it on the opposite direction.

And Sasuke swore he saw Suigetsu`s car on the sidewalk. That was funny as hell. And he hit all the garbage on his way, but miraculously avoided all the street cats and dogs. Dude was an animal lover.

Of course, he had a hand to sip on his beverage, not once letting go of his glass, unless it was empty, well aware of the incidents were there were slipped drugs into the drinks in clubs, and used the other to shove off the bothersome girls that were throwing themselves at his feet, like he was Caius Julius Caesar on his throne. That was getting him irritated.

He realized that looking for someone inside a club that size, with all those people dancing and being in constant move, by blending in with them and wander around, was something only idiots did.

Like Naruto-oh the raven haired Uchiha found at least ten explicit methods of silent killing for his friend and his favorite hobby to scratch his car- and God only knew there were inspiring.

So if he wanted to find Sakura, he should pick a strategic place where he was able to view most of the club, at there were two key points for that: one was the first floor, but there were also the cages and the dancers-sluts-so it was out of question, and the second was the bar he was occupying.

And his patience was rewarded when onyx eyes found the form of a frowning and brooding goddess gracing his sight with her presence, making a fuss over something he didn't now in the middle of the dance floor…right in front of him.

Amused to no end, Sasuke prompted his body on the edge of the bar, smirking in her direction, she totally oblivious at who was eying her from the shadows. He realized what she was looking for: Neji`s ex girlfriend.

The one that got him whipped, because the Uchiha knew Sasori and his friends were gone. Deidara looked like…his stomach was taking U-turns at the image of the blonde throwing up on Hyuga. But it was funny nonetheless. Sasuke lost his chance to record the event.

For half an hour he watched her run and pushing the others out of her way, talking to herself, probably cursing her bad luck. And she actually ended up in the previous place, empty-handed.

He let his predatory gaze take in everything about her: the way she was dressed, her facial expression, her smallest gestures, even the finest details like how she used her index to brush her longer bang away of her emerald eyes, the way she was pursing her lips and wetting them with the tip of her tongue, every raise of her full chest with each inhale she took, the way her hips were unconsciously swinging on the rhythm, her heel patting on the ground….

Queen.

That was the word to describe her and give her entire appearance full credit. The raven haired Uchiha couldn't help himself but dart his from her face to her body, studying the way her perfect curves, in all the right places, were highlighted by the fitting clothes she wore.

Tight Jeans, slim top, fancy hairstyle and light makeup. She was gorgeous and not in the bit slutty, like the majority of girls around her. And she definitely stood out from all of them.

And Sasuke more than sprinted towards the out of place lonely lady when he saw an imbecile clown approaching her and tried to feel her up. That girl was his to touch, the others should stay the hell away from her, that was his resolve.

Only, the raven haired Uchiha was once again surprised by Sakura`s attitude, when the girl more than turned around and punched the living daylights out of the offender, much to his admiration. That girl could take care of her.

Magnificent. He licked his lips once, smirking widely at the scene. That girl…

Was worth of all his attention.

So Sasuke went straight behind the said girl, not wanting to be cliché and approach her like a total nerd in search for a date to the Prom, placing one hand on her hipbone, bringing her closer to him, with her back resting on his chest.

Sakura felt like someone has thrown her in a vortex and shot electric bolts down her system when swift as lightning, someone has not only touched her, but glued her to something hard, warm and divine smiling.

Now that would have scared her shitless and make her snap like she did one moment ago, but there was something into the way the stranger was tracing imaginary circles on her hip bone that gave her tremors down her spine…

And it was _fantastic_. To her utter horror, she knew who it was, because no other guy in that Universe had that powerful effect over her. The reaction he got from her was _magnetizing_ and _pleasurable_.

And when he seductively pressed his soft lips on her ear shell, blowing a stream of hot air and whispering in that oh so sensual baritone voice of his, Sakura thought her knees were going to melt down the floor that suddenly felt like flowing from under her feet. "A shy dancer during the day…Catwoman during the night. Divine."

Sasuke knew she was not going to push him aside. She couldn't. Her body betrayed her bad, even if her mind was probably screaming at her to push him away.

"…You have guts I admit. Kindly get your hands out of me and back off. I have stuff to do." Oh Sakura totally wanted to punch him in the face and reenact another comical scene like the previous one, but she found herself unable to do so. Every pore of her body was screaming at her to get closer to him.

They were the only pair not moving on the dance floor and she didn't have the courage to turn around and face him. Because if she did that, the pink haired girl knew her resolve would crumble.

Those eyes…those black sapphire eyes that were boring into her with the intensity of a wild feline, were charging her with an unknown source of energy and…she was afraid.

A small smirk. Sasuke leaned in to rest his cheek on her own, inhaling her floral amazing scent better. She used chocolate as well and her perfume was delicate, discreet and intoxicating.

Damn was she good. "What would you possibly do so interesting except dancing or drinking, while in a club?"

"Not your damn business. Now fuck off. Your slut is waiting. I advice you to use a condom. Double layered if possible. With all those STD, you can never be too sure."

Sakura gripped Sasuke`s wrist and jerked her body away from his touch, to no avail. He was keeping an iron grip on her.

That only resulted in their bodies to grind together, the friction taking them both by surprise. The sudden sparkles between them…they both felt it.

And _enjoyed _it.

The onyx eyed Uchiha nuzzled the tip of his nose on the girl's rosy soft cheeks, making her shudder at the contact, having no intention to let her wander after her friend.

If Hyuga was with her, they were going to be kind of busy. "Hn…such deep accusations. I remember clearly telling you not to misjudge me."

"Is it not true? Don't tell me you are alone in here, playing Batman of the Gotham, because like Hell I am going to believe it."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, more than annoyed. He was the one leaving in the direction of the restrooms with a girl and there he was-the bastard-lying into her face.

Oh the nerve of him. She tried to elbow him in the chest, but he used his available hand to grip her arm and stop her, embracing her from the behind. Her body was getting hotter and she was sure it was not because of the poor ventilation.

"So if you are so adamant in not believing me, then why bother to ask?"

A smart one. The emerald eyed girl snorted loudly. The alcohol started to take its effect. And being the niece of a surgeon and internist, she knew every step and every cellular reaction.

That was why she let her eyelashes glue together, threw her head back straight on Sasuke`s chiseled chest and laugh.

Like crazy. Wholehearted and intoxicated.

By the absurdity of the situation, but his salty ocean and forest masculine scent, by the way he was tracing his palm over her waist and hip, by the sound of his heart beat reverberating at the back of her neck.

She had a gentle senior that has kissed her not even an hour ago, and there she was trapped into another one's embrace, acting like a total bitch.

She was a hypocrite no better than Karin and Amy, Sakura was aware. But for some unknown reason, she felt light headed and unable to move.

"I…don't like you Sasuke…at all!" He said nothing. And she laughed more. The room was spinning, the crowd moved in slow motion, colorful lasers were shooting through her eyelashes and there was too much smoke around them. She laughed more, her head lolling over his chest, rubbing his shoulder. "…hahahaha…this is crazy!"

Sasuke was stunned. What was she talking about? He turned her around to face him, holding both her arms in between them, but not in a painful way, looking deep inside her forest green eyes.

They were shimmering like polished crystals and she looked…carefree…wild…she was laughing and smiling…so radiant at him…Sasuke felt his mouth going dry.

Cherry blossom petal like rosy kissable full lips…

Her warmth radiating through their touch…

Her vitality…Sakura had an uncommon energy Sasuke was not able to find in any other girl her age…or any girl for the matter and it was so alluring he felt like hugging her. Just that. No other touch involved.

"You don't mean that."

"I don't. Do I? What the heck…I like this song Sasuke. It makes me happy." It was a trance song Sakura recognized. She used it to rehearse for her freestyle when she practiced home and felt invigorated just like then.

Oh yeah, she was drunk. She even forgot her name. But the pink haired girl was certain about one thing: the guy she was secretly lusting for was holding her hands, eying her with his onyx mesmerizing eyes, looking more than gorgeous.

If Sasori was handsome, then the younger Uchiha was ravishing. There was no comparison.

He said nothing, only followed her.

"…"

She pushed her hands forward, despite his hold on her, and let her body glue to his own, grinning at him.

The moment Sasuke let go of Sakura`s hands, more than certain she was not going anywhere, she wasted no time in intertwining her fingers around his lean neck, forcing his head lower towards her face, feeling his breath fan on her cheeks and eyes.

His hands wasted no time in founding her lower back, crushing their hips together. And amazingly, she did nothing to stop him.

That was a first.

She was tipsy, Sasuke knew. The sweet cocktails she had were a major give away, but it totally suit her. Fruity drinks for a little cherry blossom. How fitting.

"Sasuke?" She had no idea of what she was going. At all. But his hands on her and his general presence in her proximity, invading her private space felt too good for her to ignore.

Everything was there. The drunk fluttering of joyful butterflies surging down her stomach making her heart beat faster, that kind of dark attraction she helplessly felt under his touch…

He had many strong drinks. Sakura realized with every exhale he did. She did not know what kind-probably expensive ones, he was loaded after all-but it screamed _him _so much and was giving her goose bumps down her arms and spine. He smelt delicious.

"You are drunk." He stated simply. Of course she was. Not necessary from the alcohol, though. His presence had a fair share. And Sakura has not even realized they were actually moving to the beat.

Was that called dancing? Their legs were moving and they were not flying so yeah…or maybe they were dreaming? Together?

"Can I be selfish tonight? Just tonight…I wanna…" Delicate rosette eyebrows furrowed and a small chin lowered on his collarbone.

Ok, that was getting out of hand. Sasuke was quite tipsy himself, meaning self control level dropping dangerously.

He wouldn't be that much of a bastard to toy with her while she was drunk. He had that respect for each girl, her included. "…not think about anything else…"

"What?"

"Dance with me Sasuke. Like that time." She was looking up at him, with innocent intoxicated glowing eyes, creeping at his lips from under the silky locks partly concealing her face.

Impossibly irresistible.

They were already dancing, even though it was something they did not look for in the very first place, so what was the point in asking such things? Sasuke hardly do things like dancing, especially with people around.

It was not that he sucked at it, no far from that, he was quite good-his mother and her imbecile dancing classes, though Itachi looked funny in red tights-but it was not his style.

He was willing to do that with Sakura though. "I think we are already dancing Sakura."

"Nooooo not this. This is not dancing. This is rehearsal for Swan Lake." She smirked at him with a seduction she didn't realize she was possessing, detaching her arms from his neck, pressing a palm on his chest to put up some distance between them and, out of nowhere, she shut her eyes, let her eardrum and heart catch the rhythm of the songs she didn't know the name of blasting through the stereos and let the music take control.

She started to dance with all the passion she could muster, throwing her hands in the air, touching him on his chest, face, shoulders and hair in the process, spinning her body whenever he attempted to rest his hands on her waist or back, swaying her hips, biting down her lower lip, smiling and being lush.

And when Sakura felt Sasuke reciprocating her moves, not saying anything, just following her rhythm with just as much talent as he proved back then in the dancing studio, she knew that in that moment, she had the time of her life.

Sasori, who?

The emerald eyed girl never felt so carefree and delighted in all her life. She turned her back on the raven haired Uchiha, rolling her hips on his, but avoiding to touch him too often on purpose, teasing him with professional moves.

At some point she bent her hand behind her back to grip the nape of his neck, lips partly open, eyes shut, feeling his hand rest on her abdomen.

"You should know that I usually don't do dancing."

"I don't care what you do Sasuke, nor do I want to find out."

"Then what do you want to do…acting so carefree with me?"

"Just shut up and don't spoil my fun."

"Feisty. It suits you…the diva style."

"Cocky jerk…"

Sakura was not sure she was even breathing, because her moves were getting more and more energetically and untamed, but skillful nonetheless, starting to attract attention around her.

Well, one hot professional dancer, dirty dancing with one of the hottest guys around couldn't possibly go unnoticed. But the jadeite eyed girl couldn't give a damn about them.

There was something she always felt while Sasuke was around and it was in the moment she realized people's stares on her didn't make her uncomfortable has she realized what: strength. In his arms, she felt powerful.

Sasuke was so much different than Sasori. He was not gentle, he was wild and hot, his touch was not feather like or shy, it was demanding and possessive, his hand roaming down her thigh, then her ass, but he was doing it so skillfully that she felt…turned on.

And bad. Sasuke was not the ideal boyfriend, she realized. It was the guy you don't want around, but couldn't help to melt into his embrace. Like a drug. You ask for it, search for it and abandon your soul to it.

Sell…

Her soul…

To the Devil…

"You are not bad Sasuke…not bad at all."

"Hn. I know."

* * *

><p>}{<p>

* * *

><p>A tongue invading her hot, forcing its way down the back of her throat, saliva was mixing with her own, a pair of the softest lips she tasted were moving with her own, engaged in a battle of lustful touches and sinful desires, hands were rolling her skirt up on her waist, roaming freely over the exposed skin down her navel and thighs and her hands were pulling the silky brown locks she used to caress each day, 247.

"Mmmmm…" Ten Ten had no idea of how was it possible for the things to get that heated between them, but all she was processing was her being passionately kissed by Neji Hyuga and it made her mind explode.

She was moaning and she was seeing stars at the way his burning touch was reminding her why was he the one the chocolate eyed girl has chosen from all the admirers.

He was good.

Very good.

The pale Hyuga knew how to touch and where to touch to ignite desire into her and she found herself kissing him back.

What was she doing anyways? Wasn't she independent and strong? What example would she give to Hinata and Sakura, or the others for the matter?

How was she able to face them after she was more than making out in dark alleys with her ex boyfriends, while moments ago she was all over Hidan?

Oh yeah, the crazy senior she had a crush on and their fight…Ten Ten liked to fool with guys, she knew.

But that particular guy stood her up and even covered for her in front of the pale eyed Hyuga…she stopped responding to the harsh kiss, no matter how much it pained her to do so.

She couldn't betray Hidan. Not like that. Not when they went on a date, no matter how much they bragged about no strings attached.

So she gathered all her will power and used her leg to knee kick Neji on his lower abdomen, catching him out of guard, pushing him off her body. He placed a hand on the painful area, looking at her amazed, both panting and sweating.

"…the fuck are you doing Ten…"

SLAP!

She used her hand to slap him right on his cheek. Hard. Her body was trembling and her eyes were on fire.

"Never…touch me again…with your filthy hands Hyuga. Stay away from me!" The chocolate eyed girl didn't waste anymore time in his presence. She showed him her back, running back inside the club, a hand on her mouth.

For the first time in a while, she felt that stingy salty liquid burn in the corner of her eyes, as a memento of how much a guy could have made her suffer.

She descended the stairs, letting her cognac eyes roam over the overcrowded place, looking for Sakura. She wanted to get out of there and fast.

Neji kicked a trashcan that was on the alley, fisting his trembling in rage hands down his messy hair, not believing his eyes. She pushed him back and she made it clear she didn't want him around.

And that…hurt him bad. Pale eyes caught the sight of another disturbing scene that made all the alcohol he had come and hit his stomach full force, making him turn around and discharge of the poisonous beverages and mixes he had in his body.

Naruto….and Hinata…holding hands…going inside the club…God help him.

* * *

><p>}{<p>

* * *

><p>"I swear this is the last time I am carrying this fucker up to the 6th floor, while the elevator is broken! The fuck is he eating anyways?"<p>

"Stop complaining Hidan and put those legs to good use, we are almost there." Sasori felt his head spin and his friend has been complaining ever since he got in the cab. That was doubling his throbbing headache.

They were already at the front door, both supporting Deidara`s limp body the best they could, much to Hidan`s horror.

He more than threatened to drop him on the stairs, friendship be damned. Who knew the blonde artist was that heavy?

"Why didn't we let his fucking carcass outside? We could have taken him up in the morning when he awoke from his comatose?"

"Shut up and give me the key!"

Sasori bent his leg and prompted his knee on the wall beside the door, looking at his friend expectantly. The grey haired senior had the same face as when Kakashi was asking him to solve calculus exercises, meaning like a sad Halloween pumpkin. "What key?"

"The one to your mother's lingerie locker…The front door key you idiot, hurry the hell up, my shoulder is killing me!"

"Why are you that much of a shitfaced bitch Sasori? I never hold the key, remember?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He had no idea where that little thing with a Panda keychain was. "The fuck you don't…I don't have it either."

"Good. Then were are going to sleep in the park, like tramps. Maybe Deidara has it!" Hidan tried to reason. He used his available hand to roam through their blonde friend's pocket, no avail.

"Bubble gum, a comb-fuking fag-clay and…clay?! The hell is he wearing clay for?!"

"I don't care, does he have the key or not?!"

"Fuck no!"

"Shit. Here, hold him for a second." Sasori let go of Deidara, almost making Hidan drop him to the ground.

"What is the main idea?"

"What does it look like Einstein?" Sasori took two steps back, stomping his right foot on the ground, looking like he was about to run the 100m men sprint Olympics competition. "I am going to break down the door."

"Why does it have to be ours, you fucker? The landlord is going to throttle us!"

"Why bother tearing down the one of our neighbors? Piss off and let me do the job."

"No dude st…" Sasori kicked the door open, tearing it apart, banging it on the wall, the sound of wood crack echoing through the silent corridor. "…op."

"What are you waiting for? The priest to repent? Hurry up!"

"Fuck just fuck. I am going to kill you atheists both."

Sasori pressed his index under the switch, turning the light on, while Hidan was dragging Deidara`s unresponsive body inside, of his legs, like they have committed a murder and attempted to dispose of the proof.

"Bring him to the sofa, I so don't want him to be beside me when he wakes up and starts…" Sasori stopped his rambling, auburn eyes widened in shock, his jaw hitting the floor.

Shock has washed through his system and adrenaline was making him dizzy. That couldn't happen…not then…not with…

"Hello, Sasori." That smooth feminine voice was quivering and the lady in front of him looked like she has been crying for ages.

Her makeup was a mess, her eyeliner leaking on her high cheek and she was only clad in a pair of large trousers and a leather jacket. _His_ jacket.

"…." He said nothing, brushing a hand through his messy hair, blinking slowly as if not believing his eyes that it was not the after effect of the alcohol. Hidan came right beside him, he too not saying anything. There was nothing that could have been said.

"I am sorry for coming here uninvited." She stood up, letting go of the much smaller hand she was holding, folding her arms around her body, looking devastated. "But I didn't know where else to go."

Sasori`s eyes darted to the smaller girl sitting on the sofa, hugging a pink Teddy Bear to her chest, looking at his with her auburn puppy eyes.

The split image of his own.

His heart thumped loudly into his chest at the sight of her.

"…Guren…what…you…her…why?"

"My mom passed out tonight. Her relatives threw us on the streets. I don't have money to pay for a lawyer and fight them in court. You are the only one I could have come too. After all…"

The beautiful older woman bit her quivering lip, while turning around to welcome her little girl into her arms, patting her head with her palm, smiling softly at her. "…Samira is your daughter as well."

Sasori exhaled deeply, eyes shut, palms sweating. That was a mess.

* * *

><p>}{<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author`s Note:<strong> _Ok, so first I would start to say that oh my God, Naruto is coming to its ending and I think I am going to cry…seriously the last chapter was…I don't think I am able to love Sasuke more than I already do…it was epic!_

_I am sorry this took me so long to update though. I truly hope it didn't come out as cliché-you know the whole club thing and their little fights-also I tried to add some suspense at the end to have some sort of cliffhanger._

_Thank you guys for encouraging me and telling me this story is worth reading, your words are an inspiration for me. Truly!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>"Guren, you can't be here." What Sasori felt in that very moment has long passed the stage of shock. He was mortified, his tipsy state long forgotten.<p>

Why was that woman in his home, at that hour, with their little child present, looking like she has been grieving for months, was beyond his understanding. But he didn't want to go back and make the same mistake with her. He couldn't.

A sad smile that didn't rich her teary eyes crept on the lady's beautiful features, her hand caressing her daughter's small face. "I know. But like I have already told you, I don't know what else to do Sasori. You are the only one I could have come to."

"Guren I…"

"Please…" Her voice was broken and it was more than visible that Guren was barely containing her sobs. The red headed man in front of her felt like someone has stabbed him with a sharp blade in his ribs, heart pounding into his chest. It was painful to see her like that, he felt…guilty. "Don't turn your back on me…not this time."

"Dude…" Hidan quickly threw his friend's limp body on the sofa in the living room, coming right beside his distressed friend, placing a hand on his shoulder, silently assuring him he was not alone.

Among their little gang, Hidan has been the one to know all the details of the twisted story between the other two occupants of the room and he knew what internal turmoil was the other senior facing in that moment.

"I know that you must be suffering Guren. Hell I can see it with my own eyes but…" Sasori rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his palms, feeling like turning around and run straight on the door he has just broken. "…try to understand me as well. Look around you. We barely have two rooms for three people. Just where am I supposed to…"

"Daddy?" Everyone's eyes darted on the little girl's fragile frame, who let go of her mother's legs and took two small steps in the direction of a rooted in place Sasori, lifting her hand to grip his index finger, big rounded auburn eyes boring into the pair of the one that gave her life.

Guren closed her eyes for a moment, exhaling deeply, feeling her dry lips quiver and her eyes fill with burning tears. Hidan parted his mouth inhaling sharply once, looking like he wanted to say something-probably a curse-but changed his mind in the last moment.

There was nothing he could do, but watch in awe at his friend's unresponsive body. He felt the urge to slap his head and make him snap out of his stupor, before he hurt the creature eying him with a questioning innocent gaze, probably not understanding why his father was not returning her tiny affectionate gesture.

Sasori was so lost at what to do, not quite used to deal with such a burden placed upon his heart, but at that moment, but when he felt the warmth radiating through that weak grip, clinging to him, his widened eyes got lost in the crimson chestnut irises of his child and her angelic face.

She was so beautiful and so reminiscent to him that it was making him both proud and scared. A mistake…a mistake that happened three years ago was looking at him with the saddest gaze he ever witnessed into someone and it tore his soul in half.

Guren raised her hands towards her daughter, not wanting the child to feel rejected-a feeling no one should ever feel-by her own relative. She wouldn't put it past Sasori thought, because she knew that most of the fault was hers anyways. But no one could have blamed her for wanting to keep the baby in the very first place.

"Honey, come to…"

Sasori beat her into taking the child into his arms, holding her dearly on his chest, she wasting no time in placing her much smaller hands around his neck, burying her face into his messy red locks.

The senior mentally cursed the bad timing , feeling guilty that he smelled of alcohol and tobacco. His voice was soft and warm when he addressed her, not wanting to scare the child. "Samira, don't be afraid dear. Your dad is here."

He looked straight into Guren`s amazed eyes, reading everything inside: relief, emotion, thankfulness. Was she that afraid he was going to hurt his own daughter? He stroked Samira`s back in a soothing manner, feeling her warm breath fan on his forehead. Poor child was probably exhausted. A quick glance assured Sasori that it was truly an unholy hour.

"Thank you." Guren`s gratitude came whisper like. She used a napkin Hidan surprisingly handed her, to wipe out the fallen tears from her cheek, looking down, not able to face the guy in front of her. "Thank you. At least for her…"

"Hidan. Go to that nonstop fast food and buy some Chinese Food and burgers." The said grey haired senior only nodded, looking straight into his friend's eyes.

Sasori looked dead serious…and dead tired. He probably was a mess in that moment, so he wouldn't argue with his commanding tone…for then at least. "Guren, has Samira eaten anything today?"

"She did. I bought her something before coming here. Though…" A small blush made its way on her neck, when the woman's stomach rumbled once, betraying the lack of nutrients in her system. "…I…have not eaten anything from yesterday morning."

Sasori blinked rapidly, feeling his eyes stingy and dry. Damn that club and poor light. "Good. Come. Hidan, here." He slipped a hand into his pocket, giving his friend the wallet with some cash he had.

Sasori was not the one to have money on him, only using his credit cards. Not that he had much to begin with, but better safe than sorry. "Take this and go. Don't be late thought, tomorrow morning we must catch the plane."

"Roger that. Be right back. I discharged that dead blonde idiot on the sofa. I think I should call the priest though. Or a doctor…"

"Let him there. I will give him a good wake up call tomorrow…or in a few hours. He is not a little kid."

"Grab my scythe if you need it and decapitate him. We only need his head to confirm his identity." And he was out, stepping on the crushed on the floor door like it was not even there. Sasori shook his head in disbelief, motioning for Guren to follow him into the other room.

"I am glad to see you guys getting along."

The red headed guy used his available hand to turn the light on, the other holding his daughter glued to his broad chest. Judging from her calm breaths, she was probably sound asleep. "Yeah, they are crazy but we take care of one another."

"I see. I am sorry for coming here, truly. I know you don't have many space to spare to begin with." The blue haired woman looked in awe at the gentleness in Sasori`s movements, when he lowered their daughter on his bed, covering her with his two wool blankets-cashmere, he got them from his deceased grandma, Guren knew because they were together at that time-studying her face for a bit, a hand caressing her forehead.

"No. It is all right. I shouldn't vent my anger on you and her. You did nothing wrong after all…" His auburn eyes softened at the way the little kid buried her face into his pillow, turning around and gripping her Teddy Bear on her chest, sleeping peacefully. The picture of her was truly iconic, Sasori wouldn't lie. "…Samira is…my _daughter_ as well."

"Sasori I…you don't have to…"

"I know I don't act responsible towards the two of you Guren. I wronged you both, choosing to pursue my dream and neglecting you. I don't want to hurt her and I don't want my child to grow deprived of the love of her parents."

"Don't say that. You have to finish high school at least. Everyone would understand. You have a bright future as an artist, so why screwing it up then? It is not like we are married or something."

Ah that. How many nights have they argued over the topic and how many harsh words and curses neither wanted to say or be able to take them back have they thrown at each other?

Too many.

Sasori leaned in to place a small kiss on Samira`s forehead, standing up from the bed, exiting the room, with Guren following him suit. He threw a not so worried glance over a limp Deidara, making sure he was still breathing, then entered the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

He didn't have to worry for the front door too much, because the other students in the dorm knew of Hidan and his scythe and truly NO ONE wanted to meet Lord Janshin and face his wrath.

Guren took a sit on the table, while the red headed senior boiled some water to make them a strong coffee, an unpleasant atmosphere lingering in between them. They knew there were many things to discuss and truly no one wanted to start on rambling about the unfortunate things they had in common. Samira was a difficult topic to discuss and both were still young.

Sasori would turn twenty in four months and Guren was twenty two. They met three years ago at a party and they fell for each other at first glance, getting together ever since, neither bothered by the gap of age between them.

Guren was studying piano and violin at that time and was an aspiring singer, while Sasori was considered a genius painter of his generation, already winning local competitions. They were picture perfect, everyone could see.

"Wouldn't you say something? This is weird." Guren couldn't take that silence any longer, the lack of communication getting the best of her. Where was that cheerful red headed wild boy she has met three years ago?

Because a quick glance at Sasori`s stiffened shoulders told her his soul was turned to ashes, his body an empty shell. He was much more mature than last time she saw him. An year ago, if she was to be honest.

"What is there to say? You have problems and I am racking my brain to figure out a solution." Sasori poured the dark coffee into two cups, placing one in front of Guren, taking a sit in front of her at the small table, his eyes fixing a spot behind her back, in the living room.

An old Chinese red and green lamp he bought from a festival.

A token of luck, that was what it was written on the box.

But where was that luck anyways?

"_In your room"_ A tiny voice whispered at the back of his mind. It sounded painfully alike his conscience.

"You…don't have to do anything. I demand nothing from you. You have already done enough by recognizing Samira and allowing her to bear your name, even tough we are not married."

* * *

><p>Akasuna Samira…the name floated into their minds, neither voicing it out loud, but kept on repeating it all over again. Sasori knew that it was the last thing he could do for her. He was in his senior years at high school, a child himself if he was to be honest.<p>

That night…if only they would have used protection first time they slept together, three years ago, they wouldn't have been in that situation. And to think she got immediately pregnant, sounded like fate has planned to test them as persons.

"And what good has that done for her anyways? I am jobless, so I barely have money to send you two. I don't have a home of my own. I have a family I don't get along with, living on the other side of the world and I barely see _her_."

He didn't say _you_, it didn't slip Guren`s vigilance. But she chose to keep it for herself, not entitled to ask anything from him anyways. It was she the one to lie to him and say she was on pills, refusing to use condoms.

But…she was drunk after all. The woman fisted her hand into her slightly messy blue locks, pulling it backwards, her dark eyes cast on her chest, thinking about how stupid she has been. "You are a good man Sasori. You have always been."

"How long?"

Confused black met auburn, the said lady not quite catching the meaning of his words. "What?"

"How much time do you need to find a house and move there? What happened to you anyways?"

"My mom died five days ago. Heart attack. She died in her sleep, with no other symptoms whatsoever. When the legist came, he told us there was nothing it could have been done."

She made a brief pause in her speech, as if the events were playing under her long eyelashes over again, gripping the hot cup of coffee with both hands, leaning further into the chair. "One day after her funerals, her relatives came to us with their respective lawyers, demanding her will. I studied the law and saw that I, as her daughter, am inherited to half of her fortune, along with my sister, but she threw me out as soon as she came in the doorsteps, throwing a tantrum."

Sasori`s auburn eyes softened at the sight of the trembling woman in front of him. She looked worn out and mentally exhausted. Why were people hating one another that much anyways?

What harm could Guren and her daughter have done to them for Heaven's sake? You don't throw a single mom with a kid on the streets. And as far as he was concerned, Sasori knew that Guren had another sister that resented her, married with an ambassador and living in Portugal. Why would she need that house anyways?

"I am sorry to hear that…your mother. I didn't know."

She shook her head once, sipping her coffee, feeling it warm her insides. She avoided telling him they slept on a bench in the park the day before, on purpose. She was too ashamed of her pitiful condition. "Don't worry about that. I should have let you know, but it happened so fast that I…didn't know how to react."

"What about your job? Are you still teaching piano?"

"No. They fired me because they said they needed someone with more experience. I tried at the local Elementary, but they told me they have just hired someone before me, though they saw my CV and told me they would call if they needed a substitute." Guren has been a piano prodigy ever since she was a child, proudly saying that her daughter, Samira, has inherited her talent. Too bad they would have to struggle for some time, until she found a decent job.

"I see…fuck. What are you planning to do now? You know…we share this cave in here and we barely have space but…you know no one is going to throw you in the streets."

Black eyes flew on his direction, to look for any trace of doubt inside, finding none. Sasori was more than serious.

Did she really expect him to act like her family? Probably not, since she came running to him. "You don't have to do this. I know you are barely making a living yourself. I don't want us to be a burden."

"You and Samira are not a burden. Hidan and Deidara will understand as well. It is the last I can do. Tomorrow I am leaving for a competition in Washington. You will be alone for three days in here. I am going to leave you my credit card as well. There is quite a high sum of money for the winner and I know I barely have any rival. If I win, they will be yours to keep."

"Sasori…" A hand rose in the hair stopped her from refusing him. It was not the time to act like modest and independent. Not when a three yeas old girl was in the equation.

"Stop. You don't have a say in this matter. Meanwhile, I am going to talk to one of my class mate that is a musician as well and see if I can find something for you. He has connections."

It was her to stop him. "Listen Sasori…I have been thinking about and…I am leaving the country."

Sasori`s crimson eyes flashed in confusion, not ready to hear such dramatic words coming from her mouth. Maybe it was stress speaking.

They cut their connections two and a half years ago when she hid her pregnancy from him and decided to dump him, on Christmas Eve, saying she was moving with her family in Minnesota. "Leave the country? Where? And do what?"

"Switzerland. I have a girl cousin there that answered my e-mail and after telling her my Cinderella story, she invited me to go live with her. And she even offered to get me a job as a music teacher there. She is the Principal of a school in the community she lives in. I accepted the offer."

Sasori let the information sink in, nodding once in understanding. For the moment, it was the best decision she could have taken. Guren was moving to Europe.

That was…he felt like he was going to lose something from his life…even if he and Guren were long over, Samira was still there. His daughter. His flesh and blood was going to be living far from him. And he would be selfish to deny her a better future, Sasori was aware.

"What can I do to help you?"

'More than I did', were the words he wanted to say, but refrained from doing so. Except money and telephone calls, he barely had any sort of contact with the woman in front of him and the little kid.

It was not like he didn't want to see Samira, but he didn't have the time or the money to pay for the plane ticket. He had school, projects and a poor paid part time job as a waiter, taking as many night shafts as he could. And his friends were just the same, except for Sai, whose father was a politician and Itachi, who was a filthy rich Uchiha…

* * *

><p>Then it hit him.<p>

Itachi…Uchiha…

He quickly pulled out his phone, flipping it open and dialing the number of his gone in the world, to study Law and put the bad guys behind the bars, friend, not bothering to take into consideration the time zone.

Guren was looking in his direction, eyebrow rose, hands shoved down the pockets of his leather jacket. It smelled like his cologne and it made her smile. After all that time, she still loved him.

No, what they had was not a childish high school romance, at least not for her. She truly loved Sasori and her feelings probably never ceased, his image haunting her mind each time she looked into her daughter's puppy eyes.

Their daughter.

He gave her a memento, a part of him to cherish while he was not beside her. An angel. Samira.

A bored smooth voice came from the other side of the line, on the second call. Itachi never changed. He was as prompt as ever. Law was doing him good, Sasori decided.

"_Guten Morgen."_

Sasori rolled his eyes, till they hit the back of his head. Like he needed his friend's mockery. Man were Uchihas really dumb and totally uninspired. "Cut the crap you weasel and listen up. I need you to do me a favor."

"_Really now? Then do tell me what can I do for my impatient friend, who only calls me when he needs something for me? I really hope it is not about a girl…again."_

Ok, so maybe Uchihas were quite insightful, but that was beside the point. Guren was eying him like he has grown a pink horn. "I have someone that needs a home to stay for at least…" He made a brief pause, looking at Guren, silently asking her how much time would it take for her to prepare everything and leave the USA? "…three weeks. A month, at most."

"_They? I thought you said someone."_

Ok, Sasori totally felt the urge to take the first flight to Vienna and beat the hell out of his friend, even though he would probably do something like sue him and thrown him in jail with his magnificent knowledge in the field. "Stop being a smartass and tell me if you can do that."

"_A home? Do those people live in the USA or Austria?"_ Of course. As soon as Itachi was accepted to the University of Law, his father bought him a two stories house in the downtown. Uchihas didn't _do_ dorms. They had a reputation to keep.

"What do you think?"

"_That you need a strong coffee and a painkiller for the upcoming hangover. You sound drunk."_

"No shit, Sherlock. What gave me away? My soprano voice? Jacksonville you moron, I am asking you to let them stay to your freaking castle like mansion, with your family."

There were strange noises Sasori was able to hear coming from the speaker, sounding painfully alike a sage doing meditation zen. He would put it past the older Uchiha brother, that one was crazy as Hell. At least he was not a playboy like the other younger version of his. Sasori got sick in his stomach at the thought of Sasuke and how he managed to crawl his way into Sakura`s heart.

Oh Lord, Sakura.

Sasori truly felt his pulsating headache rise to the sky, massaging his temple with his available hand.

Just when he thought he found someone special to try a relationship with, life decided to bitch slap him and come to bite him in the ass. Great.

For a brief of a moment, Sasori felt like he has just thrown her in the embrace of his dark haired rival, the moment Guren and his daughter walked into his room.

Great. The irony. He has been the one to question her into thinking about another man, when he more than had a child.

"_Hmmm…I could do that. But first, tell me which unfortunate soul am I going to welcome into my home?"_

Sasori bit his lower lip, not actually bothered to choose his words carefully. Itachi more than known about his situation, and as much as he would like to deny it, the Uchiha has been there to support him, being friends from Elementary, like Hidan. Sai and Deidara only came into the picture in the ninth grade. The Uchiha was already in the eleventh grade, being two years older than them.

"My daughter and her mother, Guren." He watched the woman in front of him lower her gaze in shame. He realized that maybe he should have asked her first if she was fine with it, but they had to think about Samira. It was not like she could stay in the same house as him and his nuts sadistic cursing like sailors friends, despite their kind nature.

Sasori didn't want to imagine hir three years old daughter devoting her soul to Lord Janshin in three weeks, wearing black leather clothes and piercing.

Itachi`s answer was simple. _"Ok. I am going to call my mother the first hour in the morning. I do realize the time zone, unlike other retards I know. Rest assured. She is going to totally like the idea. You know how she is." Who_ didn't know Uchiha Mikoto and her totally angelic nature? That woman would have welcomed everyone into her home, providing shelter, soothing words and her famous heart shaped chocolate cookies. And his next sentence was having a serious hint in it, no sarcasm involved. _"Money as well."_

Sasori mentally exhaled in relief. He knew he could always count on that particular friend for his...more serious problems. He totally hated to accept help, money especially, from his two loaded friends-Itachi and Sai-but the situation asked for it.

He would repay the Uchiha back when he had the money, it was a promise the red headed senior made with himself. Itachi told him he could use the money for his funeral, after he knocked some sense into his mind for thinking like that.

"Thanks bro. For everything."

"_Anytime. If there is something more I can do for you, do tell me. I promise not to charge you much for the consultation."_

"Dude just…stop reading that shit, it damages your already Schizophrenic brain."

"_I need this to deal with you people and my foolish little brother. Someone has to be the mature one, among you kids."_

Oh, he totally had to bring up the topic Sasuke. That 'foolish little brother' was way more cunning than he would have liked. Guess he knew where the onyx eyed Uchiha got it from. "I think you are high."

"_And I think Deidara is dead by now. I bet you guys let him have Gin again. But…I am not going to comment on that one. I am having a two weeks holiday next week, by the way."_

"Oh the joy. I am totally looking forward to see your ugly weasel like face."

"_I love you too man. And if we are on the topic arrivals, if you are planning to throw me another surprise welcome party, please don't let Hidan chose the thematic as well. I don't want to sit on another medieval torture device with sharp needles, he calles chairs."_

"Why should we do that? You are going to announce the whole damn town you are coming anyways. Anyways, do give me a call as soon as you talk to Mikoto. I will be out of town until Friday afternoon."

"_True true. Gut. I am giving you a call as soon as she answers me."_

"Ok. I am hanging up. This phone call is going to get me bankrupt."

"_Don't worry, I got it covered. See yeah. And…take care. Ask for everything you need, do you hear me Sasori?"_ Oh, he used his name, without adding insults to it. Itachi meant business.

"Thanks dude. Keep in touch."

He gripped the nape of his neck, massaging and rotating his head to alleviate the pain surging down his spine. Sasori felt absolutely exhausted and he had to be up in what…three hours?

"You don't have to do this Sasori. I don't want to bother your friends as well."

"Don't be ridiculous, you will be no bother. Mikoto, Itachi`s mother is a sweet heart. She is going to adore you and Samira. And you will have a decent room for you to sleep in until you get everything settled. You just focus on your passport, visa and other documents."

Guren stood up, coming right in front of him than, without even realizing what she was doing, leaned in to embrace him, feeling his body flinch at the contact.

"Thank you. Thank you a million times."

He let his hands linger on her shoulders for a moment, then gently, but firmly pushing her back from him. It was not in his intention to be a pig, but he liked to make it clear for her that he wanted to stay away from her business. Samira was something else. That was just between him and her. "Guren…"

She realized what she meant with his gesture, pulling back, ashamed. It was in that moment when Hidan made his glorious appearance on the kitchen, they snapped out of their reverie.

"Those fuckers are slower than snails. How much time do you need to make a damn cheeseburger, for Janshin`s sake?!" He stomped beside the two people, planting the bags down the table, flailing his arms in the air like a diva.

"Dude…this thing…" Sasori pointed his finger towards the bags, feeling the urge to beat Hidan till it would make a good pair with the other comatose fallen comrade of theirs. "…is full of triple cheeseburgers, for fuck`s sake!"

"And what do you want it to be filled with? Caviar? Just damn eat it already until I…"

Guren took a bite of one of the cheeseburgers, not giving a damn if that was all she was going to eat, moaning pleased at the feel of food on her stomach. Calories and fats be damned. That was good. "This is the best invention, ever."

Hidan grinned at her, nodding energetically. "I second that." And even lifted his fit in the air, hand on his shoulder.

Sasori slapped his forehead in disbelief, exiting the kitchen, going straight to the shower to get rid of the smell of smoke in his hair and strong beverages. The red headed senior only needed five minutes to wash his body and throw some baggy pajama pants and a T-Shirt on him, and head to his room to look for a painkiller.

He had troubles in finding the pill he wanted in the darkness, but he closed the door and refrained from turning the light on, afraid he was going to wake Samira up from her peaceful slumber. God only knew how much she has suffered because of her uncaring relatives.

That until a soft voice made him turn his head over his shoulders, trying to make up her small frame under the warm covers. "Daddy? Boogie man under the bed."

He smirked once, heading in the direction of his daughter, slipping under the covers, lying beside her, helping her climb on his chest, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She let her hands rest under her cheek, exhaling contently at the feel of his father's warm embrace, the feeling so utterly unfamiliar for both of them.

"Don't worry angel, no one is going to hurt you." He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, caressing her soft long hair, lulling her back into sleep.

'Not even I will hurt you' were the unspoken words. Sleep soon came to his totally exhausted body, feeling his heavy eyelids close. It was the first time he cuddled with his daughter and Sasori swore it was the most amazing thing in the world.

I am sorry Sakura…our story has to wait for a moment.

* * *

><p>}{<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, this was fucking good. That fucker has not taste, I swear."<p>

"I agree. With the part of this cheeseburgers being good that is."

"They only use fresh tomatoes and salad. I might not look like it, but my body is a temple. I worship it!"

Guren snorted loudly at Hidan, stuffing her face with the food he bought, amused at his way of talking and cheerful attitude. Sasori`s friends were insane, but devoted, she knew. They didn't judge and their eyes were not full of hate and reproach towards the single mom.

For the past half an hour, they broke the world record's for how many hamburgers could they eat. "Nice."

Hidan stood up, throwing the plate he used into the sink-he wasn't a damn maid to clean it, that was Deidara`s dream job-and slipped his hands into his pockets, pulling out his car keys. He handed Guren Sasori`s wallet, like the senior instructed.

"Now that was fun. But I must go. Tell that idiot I am going to sleep at Sai`s. He can have the sofa, while you and the kid can rest into the bed."

Guren followed Hidan in the living room, eyebrow raised in confusion. She felt bad for creating such a situation. "You don't have to leave. I can find something in the city…a motel or…"

"Don't worry. That weird unemotional fucker has ten freaking rooms covered in dust. He has one to spare all right. Plus, his maids are hot." He winked at her, making her giggle, while putting on his jacket. She vaguely asked herself if he was going to truly drive while having drank. "I am leaving."

And just as sudden, Hidan turned his back on her, waiving and marching along the hall, muttering some curses, complaining about the lack of proper lightning in there, tripping on the stairs. He couldn't possibly be drving in his state right?

Guren took a peek at the blonde senior abusing the sofa, eyebrows rose. He looked dead, so not wanting to be held as a witness to a possible murder, she let her pace bring her to the next room, where the sight of her daughter sleeping peacefully into her father's arms brought tears down her eyes.

Guren placed a hand on her mouth, containing her sobs, closing the door, not wanting to disrupt such a scene. In less than a mouth, they would be on the other side of the world, so maybe she should allow Sasori just one moment alone with his daughter. After all, he didn't reject them. Life just didn't give them other choices.

She went back into the living room, seeing Deidara`s limp body fallen on the floor, gripping the leg of the coffee table, curled under the small piece of furniture, drooling and muttering she incoherent things, amazingly not waking up. He was dead drunk.

So not seeing another solution, Guren slipped past him and got comfortable on the sofa he has just rolled off, but covering him with the blanket, while she got warmed up by Sasori`s jacket, her eyelashes falling as soon as she let her head hit the pillow. Everything around…smelled like his cologne.

* * *

><p>}{<p>

* * *

><p>What was that unfamiliar fluttering blooming in her chest, like million of bumblebees landing gracefully on the soft petals of the daisies, in search for pollen to prepare the sweetest honey, she felt in that moment, dancing her way out of the physical perception, along with the most alluringly dangerous guy she ever encounter? Because Sakura had absolutely no idea of what was happening.<p>

All that the pink haired girl was able to see in front of her was a mixture of the basic colors of the rainbow, shooting through her dilated pupils, coming from the lasers and the most enchanting male specimen she has ever laid her gaze on.

To her utter horror, Sakura realized she was that kind of a drunk person, who was not losing her mind, falling into oblivion while she had strong beverages down her system, rather than one that knew exactly what was going on around her, but found a surge of unexpected boldness and energy that pushed her to be daring and act out of her character.

Like in that moment, when she had one hand securely placed around Sasuke`s neck, while the other was thrown in the air, dancing along the songs she started to recognize, wildly, with the same fervor and abandon as she did whenever she prepared a choreography.

Sakura realized that being around the dark haired Uchiha, she felt _liberated_, because she didn't need to act like a mannered lady in front of him and restrain from expressing her inner thoughts, like she did around Sasori and the others, afraid not to appear childish or crazy.

The emerald eyed girl felt no restraint to spread her wings free and fly from the society's cage, acting totally like who she wanted to be, not like what the others expected her. She was not strong like Ten Ten, or have the grace and gleam of a delicate swan, like Hinata.

She was unconfident, trying to find her place under the sun, letting destiny play the strings of her life and dictate her rhythm of her life as an aspiring doctor, as a lover, as a dancer, as a high school student and later on, as a grown up successful woman.

Sasuke was not a guy she hoped to impress or come as close to perfection and ideal of womanhood and eternal feminine charm, and probably that was the reason why she allowed her moves to be unruly, and her giggles to be full hearted and not restrained.

Sakura let her long brown rimmel covered eyelashes part, smiling widely at the dark haired boy watching her in a way so sexy that send small tremors rolling down her arms, and pinching her soft skin, and she couldn't help herself but trace every detail of the mastery in lines and sharp edges of his pale face.

She licked her lips, feeling her mouth going dry when he gave her a ghost of a smirk, letting his hand sensually trace the precise curves of her heart shaped hip, while their bodies rocked together in perfect synchrony.

He was undeniably gorgeous and Sakura would have no second thoughts to openly admit Sasuke was the most handsome teen…no…man she has ever seen.

And before her intoxicated mind had time to think twice of what she was about to say, the pink haired girl tightened her grip around his neck, bringing her chin to rest on his broad shoulder, whispering hotly into his ear. "I know I am drunk and whether I will be able to remember it or not, it doesn't matter. But I must say that you are so damn hot, Sasuke."

The onyx eyed Uchiha felt a brief electric jolt bolting on his nape, when he felt Sakura`s soft lips fanning the sensitive skin behind his ear lobe, saying such things to him, like they were a couple on a date.

He knew she has been having alcohol for God`s sake, but she looked pretty aware of what she was doing, only that savage attitude she had was the one to suffer a sudden transformation…and it was not a bad thing.

He lowered his chin towards her rosy check, mentally cursing his raging hormones for reacting at their closeness, while he inhaled sharply once, her sweet floral fragrance invading his senses, making him go dizzy, deciding to return her compliment.

Sasuke has long became immune to being praised for his good looks wherever he went, but hearing it coming from Sakura had another effect on him, because he found his heart react in a funny way, like for a short, almost imperceptive moment, the thumping organ, along with his blood and every cell, had a rush of energy, fastening their peace. "Hn…is this something you would say to another guy, while on a date, Sakura?"

Sakura knew she was a hypocrite, no she was not going to deny that fact. Only there was some invisible magnetic force that pushed her more into Sasuke that she couldn't fight. Mentally, she was screaming for help, for someone to come and save her from that situation, because she alone did not have the will power to remove her body from his.

It was _too good_. He was amazing, and everything about him made her emotions spin like a rollercoaster and mind to cloud. Sasuke came with a tornado of new things she has not been able to experience with anyone else and as life was giving them more encounters, she felt her nurture mysterious feelings down her heart, that she was afraid to voice. Sasuke was…something else.

Something more.

Dark. Alluring. Sensual.

Addiction. 

"No. But I am being honest with you." Why? She had no idea, but as soon as Sakura nuzzled the tip of her nose under his jaw, she felt tremors upon the soft skin of her lips at the contact with his amazingly strong manly cologne, blending into his unique salty ocean and burned cedar smell, making her insides melt.

Sakura could totally understand why any girl out there would waste no time in throwing herself down his feet, because he possessed a virility and a dark appealing aura she found in no other until then.

And a content moan almost escaped her parted lips when she felt one strong arm fold around her slim waist, his touch burning her skin under the thin top that was concealing her soft curves from his eyes to see, bringing her flush to his body.

But her skilful moves never ceased, her legs and hips levitating above the floor, moving impossibly graceful for an ordinary person, her years of training and talent dictating her every move.

"Should I take advantage of it? Tell me…Sakura…what else do you think of?" Probably in her euphoric state, the emerald eyed enchanted dancer has never realized that their teasing moves quickly turned into something more intimate and more sensual, but it didn't escape Sasuke`s vigilance and experience.

And he liked it. He liked the feel of her body molding and responding to his own exploring touches, desire to taste her and feel more of the creamy velvet skin she was so freely displaying burning under his fingertips in a way it didn't do for another girl.

And it both scared and thrilled him. If he grew attached to someone, it automatically meant allowing her one step further into his life and he didn't want that to happen…again.

Not after Ronja. To think he was helplessly in love with the brunette dancer was still making him disgusted with himself. But he would not judge Sakura based on their common passion, because that was childish and low.

Sakura was melting into that impossibly low, calm and rich voice grazing her eardrums, realizing that Sasuke was not in fact trying to be sexy like the other guys would do, when flirting, because it came to him as second nature.

He has been **born to be on the top** and not necessary for some twisted sort of respect or fear he inflicted into the others, to get into the stupid game of popularity, no, far from that, it was for his own _**skills and value**_.

"Think about what? You?" It that almost an week they have spent together and talked to each other, Sakura realized that the younger Uchiha was not the gangster that has molested her the first night in the local supermarket.

He was a very complex character and a genius of emotions. He knew exactly what the others around him wanted and how to give them to make his way out of every situation, as a winner, not a loser.

The energetic song the DJ was playing, suddenly turned into a slower beat, bringing all the couples in the most creative hugging poses, moving along the familiar sound. Jay Sean 'Ride it' was a perfect opportunity for Sasuke and Sakura to silently give in into each other's embrace, if just for a moment.

Inwardly, they both knew that each had his very own personal life they would return to in the upcoming hours, but only for that moment, just like Sakura has smartly requested, they would give each other a part of their insanity, because such was life at their age.

It was all about experience, testing and allowing the other to come closer, make mistakes and learn from them.

"Who else would I be interested in?"

"You tell me."

"Don't play with me Sakura." Sasuke tilted his head, the longer bangs following the motion, resting on his high cheek and bottomless eyes, cupping Sakura`s small chin, lifting her head towards him, his eyes falling straight on her partly glossy moist full lips, the urge to kiss her growing ten fold when the little pink haired vixen pulled her lower rosy petal in between her canine, emerald half opened orbs lingering from under her long curled eyelashes to his own.

The most breathtakingly smirk he could have mustered lightened Sasuke`s features, that time, his own feelings making their way to his smoldering irises, flaming around the meandering hues of ink jet, sending a pleasurable jolt right through Sakura`s thighs, down to her toes. "I am the one supposed to be the player here."

Sakura was certain her pulse was running at the speed of light and her racing heart has burst into flames, like a frozen comet coming from the faraway webs of the edge of the Universe, approaching the Sun at the sight of those impossibly dark eyes of his, looking in awe at the way a silvery tiny stars flickering into his smoldering irises, like million of snowflakes, never once witnessing such an artistic color of orbs, not even in movies or magazines.

Sasuke was that kind of guy mothers would read their daughters about, from the fairytales books: the anti-hero of the story, living in a majestic palace, riding his strong, imposing black horse in the stillness of the night, being cold as ice, but sensual and dark as the secret needs into one's mind.

But she was not a small kid anymore, so she was not afraid to not fall for the hero of the story, but going for his opposite counterpart. Someone everyone advised to stay away from, but having that kinetic attraction towards everything he came in contact with.

"I don't mind…playing your game…this time only."

"I see you are not afraid of many things tonight."

"And? Does it suit me?" She felt his hot breath fan over her lips and Sakura could have sworn to all the Deities humanity has ever prayed to, even ancient ones, that she never felt the desire to kiss a pair of lips so ardent, in her all existence.

Hell not even Sasori`s, though that was a very meaningful contact they had, which she totally enjoyed. They looked so soft and inviting that it let her lungs out of air.

That was no good, Sakura was constantly grinding her hips straight on his own, in that totally amazing manner, worth of a dancing queen, and it was having an arousing effect on him and the amount of alcohol he had was not helping Sasuke`s tightening pants.

He didn't intend to make her feel uncomfortable around him, well aware she was not like all the other girls he crossed paths with that would waste no time in slip a hand down his pants and let him know how willing they were. But Sasuke couldn't help it. She was too soft, too warm and her body felt too good upon his own to have any sort of control.

So the dark haired Uchiha found himself fighting with his carnal urges, for the first time in his life, using his rationality or what was left from it. Gosh has he overdone it with whiskey that time. He needed a driver, because Suigetsu was probably crying over some toilet, with Karin hitting his face. Those two…

"Very. But it would suit you better when you are not under any influence of the drinks."

"Hmm…not that is not something any guy would say in such a situation. Isn't your gender always in search for drunken girls to toy with?"

"You always have to think so low of me."

"Does it bother you?" Where did all that overconfidence coming anyways, because Sakura was certain she hasn't bought one from the mall, while raiding the stores with Ten Ten and Hinata, but the fact that Sasuke has not found a way to pin her on some wall-or God forbids the toilets-and take advantage of her was throwing her up.

And to add to her shock, Sakura realized she was _teasing_ him on purpose to not only test his reactions and patience, but because she _trusted_ him. Fuck, she grew to have some sort of trust, totally feeling like he would stop if she asked him to do so.

Control. The Uchiha had control and that was making her exhale in both relief and disbelief. It was then when the pink haired girl realized that if Sasuke was getting one step further into her personal space, was not because he was a daring teen that has just passed puberty in search for his sexuality, but because she has allowed him to do so.

She felt Sasuke tighten his grip around her waist. He spread his lean fingers upon her jaw, forcing her neck to arch more, while he practically hissed the words upon her lips. It was amazing that they didn't melt the barely existent between them distance and kiss. "Very."

"But why should I care about how you feel about me, in the very first place?" They both stopped on the middle of the dance floor, trapped in their own world, having a staring contest, letting their eyes do all the talking. Then Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his moist lips on her earlobe, making the elastic tissue vibrate when he flicked the tip of the tongue upon it, the reaction he got from Sakura immediate.

She shoved her nails down his muscled forearms, feeling the throbbing veins pulsate under her touch, emerald eyes going shut, shoulders stiffen at the sudden burst of tingles down her neck.

And she finally said the words that lift a boulder from Sasuke`s chest, making him smirk widely on her cheek. "I don't hate you Sasuke. I never did. Though I find you totally arrogant and a jerk at his finest. But I don't resent you."

"Hn. And even if you did…" He deliberately articulated every syllable, to let her know she was not the one in control, even if he let himself so loose around her that night. "I would totally not give a _damn_ about it…Sakura."

It was only because he was permitting that kind of behavior was she able to touch him like that and dance with him, like no one was there to witness. Not wanting to deprive his tongue from tasting her, Sasuke traced the smooth, delicate skin of her long neck, covering her in hot saliva, then let his teeth graze her pulse, teasing her, before he pushed his lips upon the pumping vein, sucking greedily, during the time his palm flew at the back of her neck, keeping his head steady, satiating from her milky skin.

* * *

><p>"Ahh…"<p>

She felt like honey and strawberries on his tongue and she was soft as cashmere, making Sasuke go crazy at the mere thought of how her whole body might have felt under his touch. Damn, that was not good. Dark desires shot through his mind when she actually moaned softly, fisting one hand into his ebony locks, slightly pulling at it.

Sakura literally felt like she was floating above clouds, her all skin punctured by million of goose bumps and shivers, rippling through all her body , making her muscles constrict involuntarily at the contact. She couldn't believe what was happening, but what Sasuke did was unbelievably pleasurable. He was so good and his mouth on her was divine.

"Sasuke…st-" To her major horror, the emerald eyed girl found herself unable to finish the sentence, her voice coming out as a whimper, rosy lips parted to make place for more needing oxygen to enter her throat.

It was too much. He has always been _too much_ for someone weak like her to handle and Sakura found herself having two opposing thoughts shooting through her mind: one was screaming at her to turn her head over her shoulder and smash her lips upon his, succumbing into temptation, while the other was urging her to push him back and run away, because she more than had another guy who was probably her boyfriend, even if they didn't make it official yet.

"_Finish_ that sentence and I will do it." To prove his point and make it clear for the poor girl how much she wanted what he was doing and how bad she craved for it, Sasuke let his tongue lick its way up to her chin, nibbling on it, then gliding down on her throat, gluing his lips on it and suckling her gentler, pulling her thin sensitive skin in between his teeth, nourishing from her.

She grounded her hips onto his own, shuddering at the feelings creeping down her system upon the contact.

"Sasuke I…" Unconsciously Sakura`s hands flew behind his broad shoulders, gripping his shirt, drunk by his manly scent, silk lips on her neck and the warmth of their proximity. It was insane. It was forbidden.

And she liked it all. Taking it all. Feeling it all.

Like a desperate drug addict, in search for that psychedelic substance that took her to madness, oblivion and ideal world.

The tip of Sasuke`s tongue was following her jaw line and flicking upon her ear shell, blowing a hot steam through her short pink locks at the base of her neck, smirking. "How could I possibly be thinking you hate something on me, when it is more than clear that you actually…"

He glued his mouth on her ear and tightened his grip around her waist, folding his available hand around her shoulders, securing her into his arms, whispering sensually, making her all skin tremble in pleasure. "…_enjoy_ every second you spend in my arms."

If Sakura would have been awake of her dream land, she would have probably hit her head with a baseball bat right the instant when she has actually nodded in confirmation, while his mouth was working magic on her neck.

'_Stop it right now, what the heck are you doing, you have Sasori, for Heaven's sake, get a hold of yourself!' _

Yeah, her conscience was screaming at her to stop playing with Sasuke, because she didn't know when he would decide to take that further, but too bad her body was acting on his own accord.

"You wish Uchiha…." Her voice came almost as a moan, making him chuckle deep into his throat. Sakura felt her cheeks combust, thanking her lucky star for the lack of light around, either way, she would have looked like a crab in metallic top.

"You don't know what I wish for Sakura…but I like the way you say my name…or should I say…moan it?"

"I don't moan anythi…ohhh!" Ok, in Sakura`s mind, she didn't have any idea of what has the raven haired Uchiha did to her neck-probably bit and fanned a cool breeze over the bruised skin-because it send a violent jolt through every neuron of her body, electrocuting her.

And there was a flaming pool boiling in the pits of her lower abdomen that started to nag her, with every touch and every passing moment under Sasuke`s ministrations and Sakura, even in her tipsy state, was more than able to perceive the alerts her mind was sending her:

**DANGER **

And to her utter horror…the pink haired girl realized that she **liked** it!

Hell, she liked what Sasuke did to her and it scared her!

Out

Out

* * *

><p>She had to get away from him and make a run for it, before she did something she regretted on later. How would she be able to face Sasori after almost making out-she was not reciprocating…yet-with another guy?!<p>

She was not like that and that was not like Tsunade or her mother taught her.

So with a new found determination, Sakura placed a hand on his chest-cursing for the way her stomach clenched upon feeling his rippling muscles under her touch-and pushed him away from her body.

"…?" Sasuke only watched in awe at the way the pink haired girl detached her body from his own, pushing him aside-no one ever did that, except from Ronja-and stumbled backwards, combing her fingers through some fallen on her eyes longer pink locks.

"…I…have to go…"

"Sakura…"

Was he trying to stop her, because Sakura didn't think she would have the energy to stop him that time. She was afraid of her own unknown feelings for him. "Don't…just…this was a mistake…"

Though she didn't know if he heard her, because the pink haired dancer was already half turned in the direction of the stairs, slipping past people.

The Uchiha found himself react in an unusual way, because before he could have stopped himself, he found his legs already moving in her direction, running to catch the stunning dancer, who sprinted towards the exit, climbing the stairs.

And he more than cursed when a drunken girl he was just about to pass, turned around unexpectedly, colliding with his chest, and when she caught the sight of him, she began to flirt her way into his pants, throwing her hands around his neck.

"The fuck…" Something was detaining him from catching Sakura, and Sasuke, in his tipsy state almost mistaken her for his object of interest, the only thing not matching being the cheap perfume she wore. It was nothing like the lily of the valley and cherry blossom Sakura had.

"Hey gorgeous, why don't you dance with me?"

Sasuke didn't even fight the urge to roll his eyes at her stupidity, shoving her aside, cursing loudly for losing Sakura`s track because of her.

"Fuck off….damn it…annoying fangirls…" His onyx eyes roamed all over the mass of people, realizing that he lost her.

* * *

><p>}{<p>

* * *

><p>Something warm, trembling and possibly crying collided with Sakura on her way out and the emerald eyed girl realized it was the friend she has lost hours ago and she looked like meteors were falling from the sky and someone has forbidden banana milkshakes-her favorites- from consumption.<p>

"Ten!" Sakura pulled the chestnut eyed girl into a tight bear hug, thanking all the Heavens she finally found her, because she was not to spend anymore time in there, with Sasuke following her suit. The pink haired dancer realized how bad she has screwed the situation up.

Better make a run for it till she had some sanity left into her intoxicated brain. Sakura swore she was never going to touch alcohol again, at least not when she was not in her personal home or surrounded by only her friends.

"Sakura, chill girl!"

"Oh my God, Tennie let's get the heck out of here now!" Sakura threw a worried glance over her shoulder, mentally cursing the lasers that made it impossible for her to identify someone. They all were glowing like aliens, looking alike.

"Out? I don't want out, I want to hit the bar and stay there for at least two months! Or four o'clock in the morning, until they throw me outside."

"That is out of question! Alcohol is…Evil! Yeah, the Devil in a bottle, not like the Genie in a bottle, understand?"

"The Hell are you talking about Sakura?! Are you drunk?" Ten Ten was barely seeing anything in front of her and it was not entirely the colorful laser's fault. She felt stinging tears pricking at the corner of her eyes and Sakura was gripping her shoulders, shaking her body…they were both in high heels on the stairs. Dear Lord.

"Yes!" She was, right? Sakura was not sure if she was drunk or simply insane.

"Well fuck! Come!"

Although Ten Ten more than loathed the idea of going back outside when one barely clad Neji Hyuga was probably venting his frustration out on something or someone, depending on the mood, she understood that the horror creeping on her friend's face was something that had to deal with a certain Uchiha, hence the reason she was in a rush. The chocolate eyed girl was not going to start taking guesses.

"Hurry! Damn all this people and high heels! Tennie I am going to throttle you for making me wear this things!"

"Tell me about it, it is not like I wear it on daily basis! Move, you imbecile!" Ten Ten pushed a random drunkard that had a bottle of Tequila in one hand and the other was free to roam on whatever he could have groped, from breasts to asses.

He got one hell of a punch from a very angry chestnut eyed girl, falling on his butt. Sakura tripped right onto him, her reflexes not working properly.

"Auch! What the…Ten are you still holding my hand?"

"Duh!"

The two girls exited the club like some hideous monster was chasing them, like two leading actresses in a horror movie for teenagers. They had the disheveled clothes, high heels and messy clothes. The only thing missing was blood on their noses and mouths.

"Finally!"

"Why the rush? Have you raped someone or something? Where is Sasori? And Hidan?! Fuck my life, I totally forgot about…" Ten Ten stopped mid sentence, eying Sakura in a funny way. The pink haired girl was panting heavily, her cheeks and neck were tomato red and she was pulling her lower lip constantly.

She totally screamed 'I have a guilty pleasure and I suck at hiding it.' Poor girl. She would have laughed if she wouldn't have done just the same.

Ten Ten`s cognac eyes were flying in all directions, like she was under the influence of psychedelic substances. She felt like that anyways, Neji`s touches still lingering on her skin. But she inhaled deeply once, pulling herself together, rubbing her leaked mascara with her sleeve. She probably looked like a hoe, she was aware.

"I…am a stupid Ten. I am so damn stupid!"

"Sheesh, don't scream like that in the middle of the streets! Come, let's grab a cab or something."

"What cab?!"

Ten Ten slapped her forehead, letting her palm drag along her face, shaking her head. Either Sasori got Sakura high all of sudden, or was suffering from agoraphobia…though the only creatures populating the street were some druggies and hoes hanging on their hands, coming in and out of the club.

"Cab! You know, those yellow cars you see in movies and always charge you twice the price, and you don't have the money to pay and you have a concert to attend and your life depends on it…those kind of stuff."

"You do realize you abused the word and, do you?"

"Ok, so you are able to point out something like this, but you don't know what a cab is? Give me your phone."

Sakura slipped a hand into her pockets, looking like she wanted to reach her knee, emerald eyes pointed upwards, tongue stuck outside, the reply more than convincing. "I don't have it. Bloody Hell Ten Ten, I lost my phone!"

"Oh for crying out loud…where have you lost it? Bar? Dance floor? Bathroom?"

Sakura gripped Ten Ten`s shoulders-again-shoving her nails down the thrown off girl's leather jacket. "Tennie, I think someone must have stolen it!"

"True. You never know in that…"

"Sasuke stole my phone!"

A pair of chestnut eyes went wide as saucers and a palm well placed on Sakura`s loud mouth, successfully silenced the screaming girl. "What the…?! Don't be so loud, Jeez!"

She has seen the alley she and Neji were occupying not long ago, so she more than dragged her crazy friend along, towards…somewhere. She had no idea where. And it was cold as well.

About what her pink haired friend was saying…Ten Ten was not able to process anything at that hour. What was she talking about, because last thing she knew, Sakura has been with Sasori….right?

Clearly, things went a little wrong. And she still didn't have any sign or call from Hidan. Well her phone went out of battery but such was life. Images with Neji and Hidan beating the hell out of each other were shooting through her mind and Ten Ten felt her head spin.

"Tennieeee…I don't…I don't know what is going on here! I don't know anything!"

"What the…girl, just calm down and tell me what the hell are you talking about? Why are you telling me about Sasuke? Where is Sasori?"

Two girls-hot ones-were walking hand in hand, well more than Ten Ten dragging a totally went in La La Land Sakura, who was pouting and tripping on each rock on her way, through the deserted streets, destination unknown. Both in a very deep emotional turmoil, in the verge of tears.

"You don't know Ten…fuck I screw it up big times and and…I am drunk. Tennieee…why am I drunk and so dumb? Why are drunk people idiots?"

"I have no idea, but I totally want to know why do you say you screw it up? C'mon don't let me taking second guesses because you know where my imagination runs, right?"

"I…I kissed Sasori…and he kissed me back and told me he wants to start something beautiful with me…and and…I think we made out!"

Inwardly Ten Ten was freaking out. She has more than crossed a line she shouldn't when getting involved with Neji and allowing him to ravage her feelings again, like he did almost an year ago.

And what did her friend said? Ten Ten turned her head over her shoulder, chocolate tresses hitting her neck and face in the process, looking at a very distressed Sakura, who was biting her nails with her available hands. There went a totally perfect executed French manicure.

"No shit?! Whoa this is new! Well…congratulations I think…wait…why do you look so depressed then?"

"Because he left with Hidan, who looked like he has jumped from a plane without a parachute, supporting a very drunk Deidara. What happened to them, you should know since you have been with them?"

"We were making out intently when Neji and his whore, Amy, emerged from one of the toilets and caught us in the…act. From there…everything can be translated into punches and insults. That until your secret lover boy came and saved the day. Not that. Uchiha…not being aggressive. I think he was high as fuck."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, looking at her friend like she has grown a pair of wings. "What?! Oh my…Neji saw you with Hidan…please tell me you at least wore clothes! And why was Sasuke in there?!"

"We did…thankfully…actually he kind of saw me giving him a hand job and I have no idea why he was there, but then that blonde idiot of a senior, Deidara, barged in, totally shitfaced and threw up on Neji`s shirt."

Sakura looked like she was about to have a heart attack. That couldn't have possibly happened. And she was the one thinking she had problems. Ten Ten looked like she was attracting danger…just like her.

"Ok, I am going to overlook the spicy details and freak out at the absurdity of the situation. I mean wow...just speechless."

"You can say that again, because it is worse than you can imagine. Not only that Hyuga bastard made a fool of Hidan, but he actually had the guts to kidnap me and..."

"And what?" Sakura's voice was hoarse and came out whisper like, probably intending to add to the solemn atmosphere.

Ten Ten gave out a tired sigh, rubbing her temple. "We kissed and felt each other up, somewhere at the back of the building, in dark alleys like rats on heat. Well...I could be a hypocrite and say that he was the one to kiss me first, but I found myself reciprocating."

"Are you serious?" Wasn't it obvious from the way she spoke, or has Sakura stupidly thought is was the alcohol getting the best of it?

The chocolate eyed girl nodded once in confirmation. She did her best to ignore the uncomfortable constriction on her chest when Neji's name has been dropped out and mentally calculated whose home was the closest. It was probably hers. "Yeah...and the worst part is that I liked it and he saw that too."

"But you like him so why is the matter then? Do you honestly think he is just playing you?"

"I don't just think Sakura, I am _sure_ he does, either way he wouldn't act like a bitch with me all the times." Her words had a hint of regret that made Sakura consider the fact that there was something else bothering her friend, like a more powerful emotion that had to do with her self trust and it was knocking at her door of sanity.

"Ten this is not entirely your fault, is his as well."

Well, she shared part of the blame, Sakura would be honest with her, after all that was why friends were for: to point out what the others would not tell her and find solutions together.

"I am weak Sakura, why don't you get it?" She spun around to face her pink haired dancer friend, who barely avoided a collision with her back and her tone came harsher than she would have liked.

"No, I don't get it! I don't understand why are you always taking all the blame by yourself?! You are one of the toughest people I know, just like my aunty and the fact that you are still able to say no and admit your faults, even if you are taking it to extremes, it is a solid proof of that!"

"I wish I believed you..." Ten Ten let her eyes rest upon her feet trying to dig in what Sakura was saying. Was she right?

"Don't believe me, but have faith in you. The one that is a pathetic excuse of a strong girl, should be me! I am the one telling Sasori I would be more than ready to take us further, yet have no problems in dirty dancing with Sasuke, after he left with his friends!"

"Oh snap...so were you running of him then?"

"Yeah! I somehow got my conscience back and told him off, though all I thinking about is go there and feel it again."

Ten Ten was stunned at how many things she had in common with the girl she only met one week ago, even the way they viewed their flaws and it both made her happy and sad.

Happy because Sakura understood her and sad because she shared her pain.

"Then you should should consider your own advices more girl, because whoever had the guts to tell that Uchiha off is not a weakling."

"I am Ten Ten, because I regret not doing that. I can fake my attitude towards the others but I cannot fool my feelings. Every thought goes into _that_ direction."

Ten Ten threw a glance over Sakura's shoulder, nibbling her lower lip, her voice dead serious. Well, as serious as a drunk distressed girl could have been. "...go back then. To him, that is."

"Wha...why...no, aren't you listening to what I said? I barely left there, God only knows how and you want me to go running into his arms?"

"Why not? Just as me, you like him and fuck if I am not able to bet you that he kind of does feel something for you as well."

"I know exactly what he feels for me Ten, he is intrigued by the thought I don't kiss the ground he walks on like the others. He wants what he cannot have!"

"Are you that sure Sakura? Because you can never know after all...how this world goes. You know what my mistake with Neji was?" She didn't want to push her friend in the arms of a boy that would make her suffer or toy her, then treat her like shit, but Ten Ten' s motto was that it was better to feel love and lose it, then not feel it at all.

Sakura felt her legs turn into steel and her stomach was screaming at her to feed him. She was beat and she felt confusion taking over her senses. Sakura didn't like confusion, she wanted certainty, control and security. "Mistake? The fact that you left him?"

"No, that was unavoidable. It was the fact that I didn't_ fight_ for him. I should have gone and explain to him what happened, instead I walked away and let him draw the conclusions. No wonder he labels me as a whore."

"No, that was not a mistake. He should have trusted you and listened to you instead of staying on the sideline and judge."

"You think so? There is something you should know when getting involved with people like them girl."

"That they have a big ego?" Yeah, if she were to think of Sasuke then Sakura understood what her friend was trying to tell her. She vaguely realized the were heading in an unfamiliar direction, but she didn't question.

"That and the fact that they are no Prince Charming and life with them is not a fairytale either, in the way of stolen kisses under the moonlight and holding hands in a field of poppies. You have to do more than puppy eyes and declare your undying love for such guys to step into their playground."

"You mean they are dangerous and you should proceed with caution? Like the slippery floors on the mall?"

"Why do you care anyways? I thought you have already chosen Sasori."

"..." She had no reply for than, her friend was right. Sakura thought that she might have bumped her head something, because she was thinking to Sasuke and she was curious of his life as well, finding it more and more fascinating.

Sasori was able to show her a fairytale like teenage love, but Sasuke was able to show her raw passion and exploding emotions. The question was, in which direction as she swinging on?

"Love sucks. Major balls. This thing with life is...complicated Tennie."

"I know."

"Where are we going? It is almost four o'clock in the fucking morning and I am...hungry. I think I am way past tired. I am so tired that I don't feel tiredness anymore."

Ten Ten laughed at her friend's complains. She was so cute when she was loosen up. "My home is closer than yours. You can spend the night. Mom overworks it...again."

"So...are we going to be alone then?"

"Why, are you afraid to be left with me? I don't worry, I only rape hot dudes."

"No, I don't mind it haha." Sakura grinned at her friend, linking their arms like they were in the s16th century, resting her head in her shoulder. Having friends was great, especially crazy ones that made her forget about...boys...raven haired handsome ones. "Are you going to make me take the sofa?"

* * *

><p>Ten Ten winked pointedly at the pink haired clinging on her dancer. "Nope. I have enough space in the bathtub."<p>

"Kinky! I want food as well. I hope you have cereals."

"Kinky? Wow you actually said it without blushing. Alcohol does magic on you girl. Cereals? I am not a fucking horse. I have ham and burgers and you are going to eat that and pretend you like it."

"...I am going to get fat and it is going to be your fault. And I want my phone back!"

"We can jog in the morning if you want. Want to go back and look for it? I mean duh...we should totally go and do that!"

"No!" Sakura tightened her grip in the chocolate eyed girl's forearm preventing her to turn back to the dreaded club. She liked her small pink flip phone a lot, but like hell would she be in the same place as Sasuke in that...lifetime...or until Monday. "I don't want to meet him , not now!"

Ten Ten eyed her in disbelief, blinking slowly and pursing her lips. Was Sakura serious? "You are willing to abandon your phone just because some stupid boy is there humping other hoes?"

"Yes!" Right, because that was the best thing to do. No one said a drunk Sakura was a smart one.

"The Hell girl?"

"It is not like I am going to find it in that mass of people anyways. That would be a waste of my damn time besides...he kissed my neck...and ear...and he licked my chin..."

Ten Ten was fighting the need to throw her head back and laugh like crazy at the way her friend was sporting a beautiful pale pink hue on her cheeks, but she refrained from mocking her further.

"...Tennieeeee...he suckled on my earlobe, can you believe it?! And...I don't know what he did but it felt good and there is this clench inside my stomach and I feel hot down there and..." She started to scream and in the other passerby's' eyes they looked like hookers at the job.

"Whoa calm down Sakura Jeez. My house is over there." she pointed to some two story house with a large yard behind and a green painted fence...and pumpkins and corn on the stairs. "That white painted one, with the horrible red rooftop. You can scream for as long as you want in there."

"...B-But he kissed my neck! And his tongue was on my...oh damn it...!"

"Come now, don't tell me you haven't enjoyed it." Oh Ten Ten so knew about how she felt, because all the way her friend didn't spell Sasori's name for more than three time. But Sasuke was on her every sentence. Yup, she was a goner.

"...then what about this wet feeling I have on my..."

"Not in here. Marital advices for virgins on my room only."

Ten Ten pushed a still rambling Sakura into her house, locking the door and going straight to the kitchen to grab some food for them. The night has already been fucked up so why bother making a run for the bed anyways?

"Tennie I want Coke."

Sakura was high, Ten Ten decided. And she knew if what: Sasu-cocaine.

* * *

><p>}{<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke darted out of the club that started to annoy the hell out of him, panting and having troubles in keeping his balance. He should have drunk less and he should have not let Sakura leave. He was almost there reaching her, when she reunited with her equally demented friend and disappeared from his sight.<p>

Not only he was wandering around the relatively small building-it had one hell of a basement that was for sure-but he was holding a very personal device in his hand, eying the screen that shown the clock, ten missed calls and messages and a wallpaper with a ballerina.

Not any phone. Sakura's phone. She hasn't realized she lost it when she ascended the stairs and collided with some dude that tried to grope her.

Sasuke knew he had to return it because no matter how tempting the idea of reading her messages or check the pictures was, he was not the kind of man to do something so low. That was for people like Neji or Suigetsu.

Speaking of which, his onyx eyes caught the sight of someone with long brown hair, half naked and looking like he has just been rescued from Titanic, fell on the ground, on his butt, smoking.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, mentally cursing his overwhelming generosity for being friends with such imbecile people, approaching the distressed looking Hyuga, resting his back in the wall beside him, playing absentmindedly with the pink phone. Pink hair, pink phone, pink lips, that color started to plague his vision.

"Hyuga, you are a fucking idiot." Sasuke did his best to make it as simple as he could. It was not that he was lying, because he truly considered Neji a fool for playing his cards the way he was doing. And boy did he loathe his fuck toy from the bottom of his heart-yeah, he had such thing as well-not only she was flirting with every dick that crossed her way giving them a bad name, but she was arrogant as well. And no one was allowed to b arrogant there. That was Sasuke`s dream job.

Neji didn't even raise his pale eyes from the ground he was so intently studying, probably following some cockroaches or ants roaming around. He couldn't have been more disgusted. "Fuck off Uchiha."

"Nah...that is for cowards like you. Besides, I am going to be accused of being a dishonest friend. Here." Sasuke threw his jacket on Neji's head, aware of the fact that the Hyuga boy was going to get sick.

And he didn't even know why he cared so much. Ah, yeah, he remembered. Their mothers were friends and they were gossiping about their kids. Mikoto would skin him alive for not taking care of him .

"The fuck...could you at least pretend you are not a dick?"

"Only if you grow a pair of balls and stop being such a douche."

Neji took Sasuke`s jacket, covering his bare torso. Man was he freezing and to his utter stuporn Neji realized that the only reason he has been able to withstand that autumn wind was because of Ten Ten's proximity. Her warmth, her skin, the familiar taste of her vanillas and berry lipstick...his palms were sweating.

And Sasuke was smirking down at him knowingly, shaking his head. Neji frowned at him, without any effect. He loathed that particular friend of his with burning passion for his damn sharp intuition.

And he insulted him nevertheless, although he knew the paled eyed boy couldn't stand to be laughed at. "Look who's talking. The king of manwhores and all the demons."

"At least I am not trying to pretend being the gentleman I am not, like some people I know." Sasuke took a cigarette, handing one to Neji, both taking long drags, like elders with problems.

Sasuke was well fine being considered a delinquent, because he couldn't care less about the others, but Neji considered himself high society, if he ate his burger with a fork and slipped Latin words or French idioms in between his sentences-monologues gosh he loved to brag a lot like Naruto-and that was making Sasuke sick on his stomach.

"I have no idea of what are you talking about."

"This is why I say you are an idiot." Someone was calling Sakura and Sasuke saw the ID. Her aunt. Should he answer? Not if he was trying to avoid suspicion.

Neji snapped at him, trying to be intimidating, although it was quite difficult to do that from the way he bent his knee and had his hands on his lap, like a beggar.

Sasuke felt amused at most. "Stop fucking insulting me, Uchiha!"

"Then stop being one. No wonder you lost her. She saw how much of a pussie you are and laughs at you every chance she gets."

"Are you high or something? Ok, don't answer that cos I already know the answer. Who is making fun of who? Ten Ten is nowhere on my level."

Sasuke made a brief pause, lighting up another cigarette, hating the way his mind was clouded, and not from what he was smoking. He put Sakura's phone into his pocket, letting his hand rest in there as well, looking like a creep stalking her.

"You are right. She is not on your level Hyuga. She is _better_ than you. I can say by the way she looked like back there and the way you look like you sell newspapers at the metro station, that you did more than talk. And I bet she was the one rejecting you."

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Is it no true? I don't give a shit is you screw that whore of your girlfriend, or whatever the hell you call her, Amy, until she has STDs on sale, for Christmas, but be a man and listen to your guts for once in your stupid existence."

Neji was taken aback by the calm, yet dangerous tone in Sasuke`s low voice. Since when did he become such...deep? "I have no intention in going back to Ten Ten if this is what it bothers you."

"I didn't say make up with her. I say listen to what she has to say. And don't look at me like the dobe in math, because you know what I am talking about." Sasuke had no idea why was he interfering into Neji's love life, like he could have given a damn about that, but he knew about their breakup and he knew the truth.

The fact that he decided to not disclose it to his oblivious friend was crystal clear. If the Hyuga was not willing to fight for her, he didn't deserve her. It was not his place to make sure he had the correct image of how things truly happened. It was Neji's.

"That is history. She is just a slut like all the others." Neji decided to push Sasuke`s buttons a little bit, not liking his reproachful tone.

Uchiha started to sound like his uncle-they were brooding and staring alike as well, which was scary-and that made him angry. Or rather...he spoke the truth and Neji did not want to hear the truth and admit he was wrong.

"Like that pink haired dancer you want to bang."

Neji didn't overlook the way Sasuke tightened the hold he had on his cigarette, but surprisingly his face remained just as impassive. Inwardly, he was envisioning really inspiring ways to torture the brown haired Hyuga and deprive him of his manly parts. "She has _nothing_ to do with this."

"No shit? What about Ronja? Isn't it the same as them?"

Sasuke remained impassive again and that put a frown on Neji`s face. Why was there to lie about when everybody knew the truth? "No."

"Heh...you are the one that can't let go yet…you call me delusional. Keep on dreaming Uchiha or rather…lust after her."

"I am not lusting after her. She is the one running away."

"From you."

A small deviously smirk. Sasuke threw the butt of the cigarette on the ground, stepping on it, hands slipped into his pockets. "From her fears…that is a battle she has to win herself."

"What the…"

"Where is Suigetsu? Our supposed to be DD." Sasuke didn't want to start on a philosophic conversation with the Hyuga from all the people. That one was in denial of his own feelings, yet he had the guts to bring up the topic Ronja.

Oh the mere thought of that girl made his blood boil in rage. How stupid could he have been to…he needed to get away from that place. His home was not an option, Sasuke decided. So it was his uncle's villa.

Neji stood up, dusting his Jeans, coming beside his brooding friend. "I have no idea. Probably dying in some corner of that I am not sure. I don't give a fuck either."

* * *

><p>"Good. Then we take a ca…" Something unbelievable caught Sasuke`s attention, cutting his sentence short, making his eyes go wide as plates in disbelief. Was that joint he has smoked that strong, because he could have sworn in front of the altar that he has just seen his best friend along with Neji`s girl cousin, holding hands and exiting the club.<p>

"What? Have you realized I am right and decided to repent?"

"Motherfuking…I am killing that dobe, mark my words." Sasuke pointed his finger in the direction of the oblivious pair that has just crossed them, totally not paying attention to anything, but them alone.

And Naruto has kissed Hinata`s hand, upon their intertwined fingers. He snorted loudly at Hyuga`s stupid looking face. That was worse than Deidara throwing up on him. Priceless, should he record it, Sasuke wondered.

"W…What….is that Hinata?! And Naruto?! Why the fuck are those…oh don't tell me…"

"I already confirmed you are an imbecile, but I didn't think you are blind as well. Isn't it obvious they are on _a date_?"

Neji wasn't even listening to Sasuke, instead he was marching towards the happy pair, with the sole intention to bitch at them for their…their guts! Yeah, guts to appear as a couple in public. For Heaven's sake, that was the most disgusting scene he has witnessed that day. "Is this some kind of twisted joke I don't understand? Cos it is totally not funny at all!"

That made both Naruto and Hinata stop dead in her tracks, the reaction immediate. Hinata`s lavender eyes went impossibly wide, gripping Naruto`s hand, while he protectively put a hand around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him, grinning down at Neji. "I assure you my dear jealous friend that I will not joke when it comes to Hinata."

Neji could have sworn he saw red and he had a rising headache that made his temples burst. "I cannot believe my uncle let you to the club Hinata and judging by your reaction he doesn't know about it. Oh that will not be too pleasant."

"N-Neji I…"

"Oh, cut it already Neji, why picking up on her? Dude just…go nag someone else, will yea?" Naruto had enough of that kind of attitude.

If the Hyuga wanted to be his friend that was good, but no one was going to mock Hinata ever again, until he was still breathing, that was a vow Naruto made since they started dating.

Sasuke came beside Neji, standing in front of the two people, an eyebrow rose, studying them intently, like they were artworks in a museum, mentally laughing his ass out loud at the ridicule of the situation. Neji was making a fool of himself big times and it was damn funny.

That until he remembered the scratch he got on his car…it was ten inches long and…his plate number had to be replaced…he furrowed his eyebrows at Naruto, the said blonde quickly catching his meaning, rubbing the back of his neck apologetically, laughing awkwardly.

Someone was going to get beaten up soon and Sasuke would have been more than pleasant to deliver some punches to his stupid looking face, but he wouldn't do it in front of his…he almost gagged when he said girlfriend, like Neji did. He had more class than that. Duh.

"Hehehe…Teme, you here man, too?"

"Leave that, I asked you a question. The heck do you think you are doing?" Though no one actually understood who was Neji screaming at, nor did they seem to care. Sasuke stayed there silent, eyes glued on the pair, suddenly seemed more interested.

That, until he finally spoke and made the others envision themselves fell on their backs, in their heads, anime style, addressing solely to Hinata. "Do you drive?"

It took the shy Hyuga girl three minutes to recover from shock and answer him, in a voice so tiny, that if you have breathed, you would have missed it. "I-I….D-Do."

"Hn…good." Sasuke nonchalantly threw the key to the lavender eyed girl, she barely catching them and walked passed the little assembly, urging them to follow him in the parking lot. "You drive."

"WHAT?! Teme, why can't I drive instead?!"

"Because like Hell I am going to have you near the driver's seat of my car in this lifetime, you idiot. You drive like the loser you are and you took driving lessons with Gorillas on Ecstasy."

"Hey, that is not true! Someone might have put that trash can in my way!" They were already in front of Sasuke`s other car-a shiny dark blue Porsche Cayenne-with Hinata slowly approaching the car, like it was the lion's cage at the Zoo, with Sasuke climbing on the passenger seat and the other two guys on the back seat.

Mentally, the Uchiha thought how much would the fine be to make them climb the trunk instead, actually not having any idea of why did he care about that, since he had all the money in the world to play. Aha, he didn't have a trunk. Damn stupid car.

"Someone might have been put your nose in the way of your eyes and prevented you from seeing clearly. You fucking imbecile."

"Who do you call imbeci…"

"The heck, I am not finished with screaming at the two of you! Hiashi-sama is going to find out about this!"

"Fuck Neji, stop screaming into my ear damn it, I had enough back there man!"

"Quiet, or I am going to murder you two and I am not ashamed to do it in public."

"Ahm…S…Sasuke…w…how…I mean what is the shift pattern on the lever…I don't see the reverse…"

Sasuke promptly and unceremoniously banged his head on the window. They were going to be home on Monday. God help him. Why wasn't he driving anyways? Oh yeah…because he kept on thinking of emerald sparkling eyes and…the confession that she did _not_ hate him.

* * *

><p>}{<p>

* * *

><p>"What is the time again?"<p>

A moan like voice came from her right, muffled by the pillow that was covering her head. How could Ten Ten be able to sleep with her head buried under the pillow was way beyond Sakura`s understanding.

Not to say harmful for the girl's cervical. "…girl…for fuck`s sake…how late could it be since five minutes ago you have asked me this question?"

"I would like to see, but the alarm clock is on your side and I can't see." Sakura felt like she had sand on her eyes and her eyelids felt heavy and stuck with glue. She was yawning constantly, but sleep wouldn't come to her.

She was that beat tired. Damn those nights wasted in the clubs were all the same: have fun during the night, being a zombie the whole week, especially for those like Sakura that didn't hit the clubs on daily basis. Wasting nights like that was horror for her.

"Why does it matter anyways?"

"I need to call aunty Tsunade and let her know I am here, before she freaks out and calls the police."

"Mmmm…you know, that would be fun because some of Sasuke`s family are police officers. They will call him as a witness and your little love affair is going to be disclosed." Ten Ten felt like shit. The two girls didn't even take a shower after they stuffed their faces with whatever the fridge contained, but hit the pillow instead trying to sleep.

They were both clad in their panties and Ten Ten`s oversized T-shirts with skulls on flames, bras thrown carelessly alongside their clothes on the floor. That looked suspicious if someone would have walked inside and saw them.

Sakura felt the headache she had double at the mere thought of Sasuke. She barely slept for three hours, but she barely had any trace of alcohol down her system, so she was kind of sober.

And horror crept on her spine when she realized what she has done…and who has she done it with.

The pink haired girl threw a hand around her friend's shoulders, resting her head on her shoulder, sounding like someone from her family died…again. "Teeeenieeeee…."

"Whaaaaaaay aaaareeeee you talking like thiiiissssss?" The said girl didn't even flinch away. Has she been crying, because her voice was hoarse? Sakura couldn't be sure though.

"I don't want Monday to come!"

"Good, because today is Sunday…I guess. That if we haven't been kidnapped by aliens or thrown some thousand years in the future…or past. Go check the streets and see if we still have cars around."

"I mean it Ten, I fucked this up big times. Give me the phone…or something that speaks for the matter."

Ten Ten turned around to face her friend, feeling too out of energy to laugh at the way her makeup was leaking on her cheeks and forehead. That was one good totally wasted Halloween makeup. "I have no idea where is my phone, nor do I care. Go call Tsunade from the home phone."

Sakura rolled on her side and got off the bad, having problems in standing, feeling the room spin. "Whh…Where is the phone anyways?"

The answer was speaking volumes about the chestnut eyed girl's personality. "I have no idea. I usually give a bip from my mobile to locate it."

"…there is nothing intelligent crossing my mind at this hour to give you an answer Ten, so please understand this three words: What the fuck?! How can you not know where is your home phone?!"

"Like I ever use that. Only mom uses it to talk to our annoying badmouthing relatives on holidays, or when someone dies and call us to the funeral. Just go and check on the kitchen or halls or wherever they place it on the movies. The horror ones."

"Well damn…and how do I call my aunt then?" Sakura looked at the clock, seeing that it was already 9 am, then went to the window, her emerald eyes taking in the sunny day and the people jogging on the streets or walking their dogs.

Ten Ten lived in a fancy neighborhood and actually she was not that poor as Sakura has suspected. "Let's go outside and run some laps."

That made Ten Ten open her eyes for the first time that morning. "What? Running? The only thing I want to run is the coffee machine. Ah, go downstairs and make us some strong coffee with extra sugar and then I might reconsider to actually move a finger and come down."

"So will we run?"

"I said nothing about the running part."

Sakura was already downstairs, feeling shivers bolting down her bare thighs. Damn was it cold inside. It looked like it was sunny all right, but the air was cold. "That is an yes!"

"No! I am tired! I want to sleep! And coffee!" And secretly…she wanted Neji out of her mind. "Fuck!" Ten Ten covered her face with the pillow, muffling a loud scream. She was feeling like she has been doing push ups for the past two days non stop and her feelings were a rollercoaster.

"Girl…I remembered where the phone is!" She jumped off the bed and headed downstairs just in time to witness her friend spilling boiled water all over the stove and sink, palms on her head.

"The hell happened in here?"

"I have no idea. It just slipped from my hands. Tennie…do you think I have Parkinson?"

Ten Ten prompted her shoulder in the door frame, folding her arms over her chest, eying her friend in disbelief. That was one clumsy future wife all right. Se secretly laughed at the image of her being married to Sasuke and the poor man being forced to do housework because of his pink haired woman. Funny as fuck.

"I have no idea what that means, but it sounds fancy."

* * *

><p>}{<p>

* * *

><p>A pair of bright blue tired eyes were peeking at the white ceiling above, trying to check on the vital signs of the owner.<p>

He was breathing all right, he was seeing ,which was a confirmation that he was somehow sober, all the muscles in his body were stiffened, which was good, because if he was feeling pain, then he was not paralyzed and he was lying on something hard.

Good. The first stage was complete and Deidara confirmed he was alive, which was a wonderful thought, he concluded. The difficult part was yet to come, because he actually had to stand up and drag his limp body to the shower, where he could drown in peace under the hot steam.

But when he tried to stand, he bumped his head on the glass coffee table, falling on his back again, with a loud thud and a colorful curse that crossed his electrocuted mind. "Fuck….the fucking shit am…"

Then he started to gain back his senses. Why has he hit his head on something hard, since he was sleeping on his bed?!

His eyes went saucers wide, somehow managing to get from under the table and grip the edge of the sofa, looking in the direction of the mysterious occupant of his supposed to be place for slumber.

A slender body…delicious feminine curves covered with a man's jacket…pale milky skin…long legs…pajamas…angelic sleeping face…unusual hair color…his stupid mind was not able to put two and two together at that hour, plus his vision was kind of foggy and his eyes dry and blood shot.

So he reached the magnificent conclusion one could have had in his situation, gripping the blanket-he hasn't even realized he was covered with something-tightly and screaming like a banshee that saw a frightening spider on her shoulder.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! I have been raped by a hot chick and I don't recall the events!"

That woke up the other occupants, scaring the living daylights out of all of them. Guren was rubbing her eyes, looking confused in the direction of the noise, eyebrows curled up in panic, thinking that something bad might have happened.

A shoe came flying from the hall, perfectly aiming Deidara`s mouth, making his head snap backwards, hitting the coffee table's edge again, successfully silencing him. Sasori was looking like he was about to murder someone on the spot…with Hidan`s scythe in his hand.

Guren asked herself if that was one of the situations where people were advised to call the police and try to escape on the windows, praying that some mentally deranged would have no other stuff to do than play Spider Man and rescue her.

"You!" he pointed the scythe towards a very anxious looking blonde haired artist, his voice throaty and robotic. "You…woke Samira up you fucking shitfaced fag looking moron! I am going to skin you alive, jail be damned!"

Deidara fainted right on the spot. With his red hair sticking in all the directions imaginable, clad in only his pajama pants and bare torso, bangs under his equally auburn darkened in anger eyes and that menacing voice, Sasori looked like Sweeney the Todd, the scythe version.

Guren was more than glad that she was going to spend her remaining time in the Uchiha household. "…Please tell me that thing is for one of your projects at school…"

Samira came in the doorway looking at the scene in front of her, giggling at her dad, much to her mother's horror. That couldn't have possibly happened. "Daddyy…I…want one like that too!" And pointed at the scythe.

It was in that moment when Sai and Hidan decided to make a glorious appearance on the flat, with the grey haired senior kneeing in front of the present audience, hands raised in the air, dreamy eyes and anime tears. "One more atheist converted to Janshinism!"

Sai was noting down the things unfolded under his eyes, nodding contently, smiling in that awkward way only he knew. "I read in a book about families and their bonding time. I understand now how it works. Happy families love to cosplay in the morning, to give each other a good wake up call."

Then he rubbed his short dark hair with the pen, thinking deeply. "I wonder…should I cross-dress as a sexy maid as well?"

* * *

><p>}{<p>

* * *

><p>"Ten Ten, please do explain me why cannot I move my legs anymore?"<p>

"Well let me see…hm…I have a feeling that it has to do with the fact that we have been running like two crazy women for three hours flat, around this damn park!"

"Don't tell me you are still angry at Kiba`s dogs. They are cute actually. One of them looked like Sasuke`s uncle. The hot one. The same hairstyle. He even licked my hand."

Sakura was taking her time in licking a tasty big melon and vanilla, with caramel topping on it ice cream, mentally thinking about that fast food they have just passed.

For some unknown reason, she was in a relatively good mood that morning, after she more than threatened her chocolate eyed friend to join her for the morning training, of course, clad in some of her clothes. She has been too lazy to go back home and take some of hers.

Ten Ten was drinking her miraculous water full of electrolytes that were doing something to the adrenaline and neurons that no one knew exactly what, but thought it was amazing, stuffing her face with her own ice cream, that was more like a combination of all the assortments possible. Only she would have asked for an extra large with three toppings.

Well, she was in a really good shape and Sakura learned that Ten Ten was intently training for the track and field team, especially when she knew that starting the next day, they would be getting flyers with the clubs they wanted to take part in and apply for them.

And that made her think about the dancing team and Ronja. Oh, she had one hell of a work to do if she wanted to be part of their crew. That was why Sakura decided she was going to have a routine from there one and train like she used to.

Of course, after spending time in the club until four o'clock in the morning, she felt her knees tremble like a jelly fish and her all muscles felt…she couldn't feel any of it actually and that was a scary thought.

Like a wandering soul without a body. And the ice cream felt good, despite the cold weather. Everyone eyed them like the two girls were escaped from the mental hospital.

They had white T-Shirts and eating ice cream…when there were barely 10 Celsius outside. Yeah, they were that insane, Sakura and Ten Ten knew. But they couldn't care less about that.

Plus, they have met Kiba and two of his dogs, doing morning exercises as well and much to Sakura`s horror he actually invited her at the same party Sasori did, but she had a good excuse not to join them.

Sakura politely told him she was going to have a date already, until Ten Ten bluntly told him that she was fucking someone hotter and that didn't smell like some animal's pee, letting them both mouth agape.

The emerald eyed girl pushed her crazy friend aside and chatted some more with her class mate, finding out that one of those cute dogs was called Akamaru and he took care of him since he was a puppy and the other, was his sister's and had a name she couldn't remember-not that she actually cared-but they seemed to like her. Kiba told her the dogs were not friendly with anyone and they were able to sense the good and bad people, and were only respectful and friendly with the kind ones.

Sakura bit her lip in order to prevent him to ask what did it mean for a dog to pee on someone's car, but refrained from doing so. Dogs loathed Madara for a reason, apparently.

Then they parted ways and the two girls carried on with their laps around the park, avoiding collisions with the elders that were lying themselves they still had the bones of a twenty years old, looking like running in slow motion, for shampoos commercials and small kids with bikes. Those were the worst! The little monsters had Naruto`s stamina which was a frightening thought.

But the worst part was that Akamaru bit Ten Ten`s shoe. Oh that made her snap and bad. She started throwing a tantrum, threatening Kiba with decapitation, flailing her fists in his direction, making him run for his life when she started to enlist the silent methods of killing she knew.

"Aish…stop talking about that loser already, is getting on my nerves! Fucking disgusting creature let his saliva on my precious running shoes, look!"

"No thanks, let me enjoy this ice cream and I do want it to stay in my stomach, thank you very much. I talked to my aunty, she is going to remain at the hospital till evening."

"Why? Is there a spreading disease or something?"

"Nah. They are short on staff. Apparently, everyone is on vacation all of sudden and there are not enough medics for the night shafts. But she told me Madara is there as well to keep an eye on his subordinates and she is not that alone. Not too many patients and only two emergencies, but she has to be there physically.'"

Before they left Ten Ten`s home, Sakura has managed to locate the home phone and call her aunt, because her friend threw her cell phone in the washing machine, so she actually had to call herself from her home phone to find it.

She told her she and her friends had a lot of fun and everything went smoothly, without any unfortunate event-she kind of lied big time there, but well, what happened transcended human logic anyways-and she was spending the day at Ten Ten`s, which Tsunade was totally fine with.

Then, Ten Ten`s mother, Sara, who was a model looking short brown haired woman with the coolest attitude ever-she should let her and Tsunade meet because their personalities totally matched-came and prepared a decent breakfast for the two girls, meeting Sakura. They quickly got along, because the older woman was just like Ten Ten, in terms of attitude.

"Anyways, why are you so adamant in torturing your lungs and feet with a session of running after hitting the clubs and having no more than few hours of sleep?"

It was already 1 pm and Sakura was glad Ten Ten's mother prepared some toast, eggs and green tea for them before they went jogging, either ways she would have been flat on the ground or in one of her aunt's hospital beds which was a scary thought, if she was to consider Ten Ten's ideas of her and Madara keeping each other's company, meaning going at it in every available room.

"I have to train and gain stamina first if I hope to be part of Ronja's team."

"I saw rabbits dancing better than some of those girls, you know?" Sakura finished her ice cream, taking a quick lick on her finger of the tasty topping, following her friend towards Hinata's home, where they decided to have a learning session-more like gossiping, eyebrows furrowed at her obvious insult.

Then she quickly realized she has been confusing. "No, I am not talking about the whole dancing club and the whole assembly. I am talking about the one that takes part in the competitions, you know? That of only five members that lacks two. I am aiming for one of those positions."

"Cool. Then that is another story. I saw the way they train because we had to share the gym often during upcoming competitions and I must say their 6 hours of continuous training were no child's play."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel good Ten. That helped my cause. Are you sure Hinata doesn't mind us going to bother her? I feel bad for her not being there with us yesterday."

"Don't worry. I am sure she had her fair share of entertainment." Ten Ten elbowed her pink haired friend playfully, making the said girl frown. She didn't like that grin. It was mischievous.

"What do you mean by that?"

The answer got her fangirling. "She had a date with Naruto."

* * *

><p>}{<p>

-half an hour later. Hinata's home-

* * *

><p>"Hina, tell your mom that she is a genius of pastry. This coffee and almonds biscuits should take a Nobel. Yummy, how does she gets the dough so...soft?"<p>

"T-thank you. She is mixing the eggs with sugar and a lot of vanilla flavored butter. I-I helped her too."

"Cool." Ten Ten was resting on the carpet, back pressed on the bed and her arms spread on the floor, her bare toes touching the ones of the other two occupants of the room.

After Hinata's mother has welcomed them into her home, with cookies and a warm big smile, greeting Sakura, who she has heard of but never met before, the two girls went straight into her friends large Princess like chamber, with a pink haired girl marveling at the beautiful Victorian style villa, much to their amusement.

Though, she was a little gone in Neverland for the moment, her emerald eyes hanging open as plates, stuffing her face with food. Ten Ten spread her leg and kicked her ankle in a wake up call manner.

Was she actually able to feel the taste of what she was eating? She has just chocked on a napkin. That was no food. "Hello, Terra to Venus, responding please!"

Hinata looked worriedly at her dancer friend's frozen in terror expression. Was it better to not have disclose all the truth and only hand her the troublesome device slipping a little white lie in between her stuttering explanation? "Sakura, I...I think this is n...not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?! Holly fuck Hinata, Sasuke has found my phone, MY phone! What if he read our messages and my mails and watched the videos and the pictures and..." She was flailing and her mouth was full of cookies, more than spiting on her friend's Egyptian wool and silk carpet.

"So what? Who the hell cares if he did? That would only prove how much of a pig he really is." The first thing that Hinata told them after they barged into her room was 'to tell Sakura that Sasuke got her phone, which she was returning.

And apparently the pink haired girl found it cataclysmic, instead of a relief that it has not been found by a stranger to make her bill worth the President's one, or spread the pictures online.

What really interested her was her unexpected and totally secret date with Naruto in the very same club and how she drove Sasuke`s ridiculous expensive car, getting to their destination in two hours instead of twenty minutes, because she was afraid not to break something and drove a Cayenne at the astonishing speed of 30 mph. She even told them that Neji fell asleep thrice because he was drunk.

Sakura snapped her eyes at the chocolate eyed friend who shrugged once, rolling her eyes and aimed for a bottle of orange juice. Home made one. "Wha...Ten, are you seriously not seeing the problem here? What if he read my messages to you where I cursed his guts to the Hell and back or worse the ones where you made me say I find his ass sexy? Or my sweet flirty messages to Sasori?"

"So what? He already knows you have the hots for him, but you chose Sasori instead. And it is not like you have compromising pictures with you or something there."

Sakura flipped her phone open, quickly navigated through the menu and as soon as she found the picture she was looking for, she shoved the screen under Ten Ten`s nose. "What does this look like to you?"

Hinata came beside the chestnut eyed girl, lavender eyes filling with horror. Ten Ten furrowed her eyebrows, the glass she wanted to empty frozen midway on her lips. "Why in the world do you have a photo with you clad in your underwear in the mirror?"

"I wanted to check on my new lingerie aunt Tsunade more than threatened me to wear, Jeez! What if he saw this? What would he say about me?!"

"That you have a killer body and big boobs. Maybe make it his phone wallpaper or the desktop picture of his laptop, who knows?"

"YADA! No way in Hell! My life is ruined!"

"Gosh relax girl, it is not like he saw that anyways. Do you honestly think Uchiha is that much of a loser? I mean, he is a loser, but not a total hopeless case, you know? More importantly is why our supposed to be shy friend of ours over here, haven't tell us about her rendezvous with Naruto?"

Hinata was blushing madly, avoiding everyone's eyes. Sakura was panicking somewhere in the background, but she had half of her attention towards the Hyuga girl nonetheless. "I…I…he…he invited me to go a…and I couldn't have said no…bec…because I…"

"Oh, c`mon Hina, stop being this shy will you? You totally ditched your friends in favor of that dude. What have we talked about? Girls before manwhores."

"Stop teasing her Ten, I think is totally romantic. I mean, they went to some kind of secret date alone, enjoying each other's company! Fairytale like! I am soooo glad for you Hinata!" Sakura threw her arms around her dark haired friend, giving her a peck on her check, the said girl returning her embrace immediately.

"Romantic? Sakura, you even find the fact that Uchiha grinded his body on yours on the dance floor romantic and let me tell you that he was not thinking about what cheesy Shakespeare line should he use to compliment your sparkling green eyes. As for you young lady, you are a goner. At least that Naruto is having serious thoughts about you. Because if he doesn't…"

"He hasn't grinded his body on my own. We have danced!" Yeah, right, if kissing necks, feeling asses, shoulders, steel pectorals and muscled backs was considered dancing, then Sakura was on the right side.

"Naruto is really sweet. He bought me ice cream and he kissed me when we rode the boat!" It took all her might for Hinata not to stutter while confessing. A choir of 'whats' and 'OMGS' followed.

"He kissed you?! OMGOMGOMG totally-sweet-and-romantic-I-am-dying-to-know-the-details-was-it-French?"

"He bought you ice cream and you rode the boat? What the hell, is he obsessed with fishing or something? Careful Hina, cos you know what they say about the ones that like to catch on big fishes: they lack p…"

"Don't finish that sentence Ten Ten!" Hinata covered her eyes with her palms, a mad angry blush spreading over her pale neck. Sakura threw an airplane origami folded napkin in her direction. "W-We are not l-like that and he kissed my cheek! And it was wonderful!"

"He kissed your…oh like _seriously_, and here I thought it was going to be hot and spicy. You made me get excited in vain. Now I have to stuff my face to replace the adrenaline rush. Wow, this is cool Sakura. You can sell this things in the cafeteria."

"From a medical point of view, that was completely wrong. Besides, I like the way their relationships progresses. Taking it baby steps is the best course of action." Sakura came to sit beside Hinata, both eating cookies, eying Ten Ten.

The said girl had a dumbfounded expression on her face, killing the remote control in search of a good music channel on TV. Apparently, there were only hot news at that hour, with car crashes and how much the global economy sucked.

"I think you are not the one to talk about that Sakura. You still haven't told us what was the deal with Sasuke and Sasori. And you even made me tell you everything about me and Neji. Oh shit, I haven't called Hidan yet. Do you think they left?"

"Totally! I mean, they had a plane to catch in the morning. I tried to call Sasori, but he has no signal. There is nothing for me to say. Sasori is willing to overlook the fact that Sasuke hung up on him after the dinner and give us a chance."

She was biting her lower lip to suppress a small smile, making Ten Ten slap her check. Her friends…needed therapy. "And I liked it. I like him."

"T…This is g-great. I am glad for you Sakura."

"Thanks Hinata, you are a sweetheart. No wonder Naruto is all over you."

"Ok, so you like Sasori. Good. But why were you running from Sasuke then and why were you dancing with him?"

Sakura sighed in exasperation, feeling a painful clench down her stomach. It happened to her whenever the topic Sasuke was brought up and it started to bother her.

* * *

><p>"I went back into the club to look for you, my lost insane friend, but while you were busy sucking faces with Hinata` s cousin, Sasuke came and took me by surprise, starting to flirt and dance with me. What was I supposed to do?"<p>

"Slap him until his face flew in the other side of the club and run, obviously! But what have you done instead: starting to dance with him and make out. What have I told you? You like him, stop denying it, everyone can see."

"I-Is it t-true, Sakura?"

"…not in the way Ten makes it sound. We dancer all right but it was…it was in the spur of the moment!" Sakura unexpectedly stood up and started pacing around the room, biting her nail, like Tsunade used to do when distressed, focusing her emerald eyes on the ground, driving their friends dizzy. "I don't know what came up to me! I mean…I was drunk, I know I was but…I don't even know how to put it!"

She stopped looking down at her friends, a panicked and confused expression dancing into her widened jade orbs made their friend get pity on her. It was quite a rare sight to see such a strong girl like Sakura so down.

"What exactly? The way you feel about him?" Ten Ten already knew what bothered her friend, she too being in the same situation. Sakura was having contradicting impulses and she had no idea who to listen to: her heart or her mind.

"D-Do you feel more than you should for Sasuke?" Hinata was quite insightful for an inexperienced girl like her. Ten Ten raised an eyebrow at that. That was one interesting case.

"How should I describe it? is…when I am with Sasori, he makes me happy and safe and I feel that he is the kind of guy that can give me the kind of young romance we see in the movies…on the other hand, when I am with Sasuke I feel things that I am not able to feel around everyone else and this scares me."

Sakura made a brief pause, trying to voice out her thoughts as best as she could. In all honesty, she was quite confused of what she really felt for each guy. Her friends were there not to judge though, they were there to help and that gave her confidence.

"I…he makes me feel like I can do everything and be everything you know? It is not difficult to be more like myself and less like the others want me to be when I am with Sasuke."

"What?" Ok, so Ten Ten actually didn't need Sakura to confirm she had a crush on the raven haired Uchiha. But her friend started to talk about deeper feelings that didn't sit right with a total normal liking on a hot popular guy. The way she made it sound was…

"T-This is more than you feel for S-Sasori, Sakura." Good, so Hinata was not sleeping either, Ten Ten realized. If even the smart Hyuga realized what Sakura`s problem was then she had another thing coming. That was no good.

"I have one hell of a problem girls. I mean, I don't know what happens to me around Sasuke and I don't want to see him tomorrow! Oh God I don't want to go to school!" She bent her head in defeat, crying out in frustration and messing her short pink hair. Deep down, she already made her choice. But…was it truly what she was looking for?

Passion. Raw, burning passion.

The kind that intoxicated the brain and poisoned the vision with sensual whisperings and greedy touches. And the one to give her that…

Was not Sasori.

The chocolate haired girl's stare softened, her voice dropping an octave, trying not to sound harsh. She was mad at the popular gang for playing with their feelings and more than that, she was angry with Sasuke for toying with her friend's feelings.

Maybe it was not a bad idea to consider paying him a short visit and threaten him into letting her friend alone. Ten Ten was not afraid of Sasuke, not in a million years. "Girl…you…I think you are in lo…"

"I think you should listen to your own heart talking." Definitely something was fishy with Hinata all of sudden, Ten Ten realized, because not only she was talking with more confidence about such topics, but she was not blushing so madly at that either. It made the blonde Uzumaki look like a magician.

That made Sakura`s stare fly on the Hyuga`s direction. Was she implying she should…she couldn't do that, because it meant digging her own grave. "Wha…no! Under no circumstance will I do such thing. I already made my choice and I think me and Sasori are going to be fine. In fact, if you stop talking about Sasuke he is going to vanish from my mind. So do me a favor and don't bring up that topic anymore. It gets me depressed."

"We don't. But you are talking about him every two seconds. It is your choice though. Me and Hina are going to support your decision and nag you about how imbecile that might be, whenever you need it."

"Yes. We are going to do that. I have my own confession to make." Hinata had the undivided attention of her two friends, trying to get the conversation in another direction and not make Sakura even more uncomfortable. "I am going to…j-join the choir audition next month."

Two pairs of arms pulled her in a tight group hug, kissing her cheeks and squeezing her hard, fangirling and congratulating her.

"Oh my God Hinata, I am so going to be there and cheer for you! Hell, I am going to bring you roses on every concert!"

"Fuck yeah Hina, you show them what you got!"

* * *

><p>And their joy only lasted for one more minute, before a throaty manly low voice came from the other side of the door, the owner knocking loudly-more like banging-on the door, making the three girls jump ten feet up, pulling their hair.<p>

"_Hinata, are you there? Aunt says you have aspirin." _

Ten Ten was already calculating her chances to survive if she was to jump on the window. Hinata had a large, old three, with thick branches that came to touch the window…

"Hina, what the fuck is your twerp cousin of yours doing here?!" Ten Ten did her best to keep her voice to a whispering level, cognac eyes gleaming with anger. Oh, she so wanted to open the door, pull him inside by his hair and beat the heck out of him for having the guts to start making out with her the day before.

Hinata looked like she was in the verge of having a heart attack. "H-He l…lives here, remember? I-I was the one t…that brought him home last night and…"

"Forget that, go there and tell him to fuck off, so we can leave this place without being seen!"

"_Hinata! I need that damn pill now, or else you will call the ambulance in the next few seconds!"_

"Motherfucking ungrateful son of a… I am going to give you a reason to call the ambulance Hina, just give me a second…" Ten Ten promptly marched towards the door, with the sole intention of murder Neji right on the spot. Unbelievable, how could she have overlooked that Neji was going to be there as well, basically living in their home?

Another low angry voice came from the other side of the door_. "Hyuga, are you done screaming or are you trying extra hard to be more annoying than the fucking dobe?" _She felt someone tugging on her arm, pulling her backwards harshly.

Sakura was in hysterics, not giving a damn about the two guys from the hall. "HOLLY SHIT! Don't open that door!" She snapped her head backwards, emerald eyes searching for the lavender looking just as shocked ones, silently asking her what was going on in her home. "Hinata, why…what is Sasuke doing here?!"

"I-I have no idea! Maybe Neji called h-is friends over…he…he kind of does it every Sunday, it is some kind of ritual the boys have…"

"So it is not the first time?! Why didn't you tell us, like totally!" She turned around to face an unmoving Ten Ten, trying to calm down. Venting on Hinata was pointless, because it was obvious that she was not at fault for the uncomfortable situation. "Girl, we have to get out of here."

"_Hey, what is going on in there? Are you alone? I hear voices!"_

"_And what would you have expected to hear, barking? Stupid Hyuga…"_

"_Go fuck yourself Uchiha! Hinata, are you in there or not?! I know you are, so open this door as in now!"_

It took Sakura only three seconds to bolt to the window, pull it open, inhale sharply once and jump on the closest branch, hanging on the three like a monkey, trying to find a foothold. Hinata went white as a wall, placing a hand on her racing heart.

"S-Sakura!"

"Shit, I knew she is crazy! I am calling you later Hinata, thanks for the cookies, tell your mother I want the recipe! Bye!" Ten Ten was right on her dancer friend's tail, both making their way down the thick three, cursing at the scratches they got, jumping from the last branch that separated them from the ground, landing on their butts.

Hinata came running to the window, gripping the frame and looking down in horror. Their friends were both demented, that was for certain. "A…Are you guys all right?"

"YEAH! We should do this more often together, you know?"

"Bye Bye Hina, tell Neji he could go die, because the planet is going to thank him for not consuming oxygen anymore!"

A quick wave and they were gone, making their way through the large garden, escaping on the other confined gate the Hyuga mansion had, that connected their home with the main street.

She shook her head once in disbelief, shutting the window, taking a bottle of aspirin and opened the window, her lavender eyes colliding with a pair of equally pale angry and bored onyx ones.

"H-Here. Aspirin."

Neji took the said object, quickly gulping two pills, muttering a forced thank you. Sasuke did the same, only he took only one medicine and put more effort into thanking Sakura`s friend-and Naruto`s girlfriend, that is going to take him time to get used to, damn the mental images-letting his sharp eyes scan the room Hinata has emerged from, looking for other possible occupants. For a moment he could have sworn he heard other voices as well.

_Familiar_ voices. He was having one hell of a hangover as well.

"Are you alone? I heard voices." Neji was looking curiously at his girl cousin. Normally he didn't give a damn about what she was doing, but the girl had the habit of inviting her losers friends over to chat about…things nerds talk about-probably filling each other in with the latest beatings they got-and he was quite interested in a particular one.

A hot girl with two buns.

Hinata gulped once, shutting her eyes to avoid being seen through and lied as smoothly as she could. "No. I was watching videos online and they were funny. There is no one in here."

"Huh…I don't give a fuck anyways. Whatever. Let's go Sasuke. I want you to show me that roundhouse kick you brag about."

Sasuke`s stare lingered a second more on the window, a small smirk making its way on his handsome face. He took a quick peek at Hinata to confirm his thoughts-her pale innocent eyes were a major giveaway-nodded once at her, then followed Neji downstairs. "Hn."

Hinata was already texting the pink haired girl. Apparently, the guy that made her float in cloud nine was way smarter than they thought. Sasuke could have bought everything he wanted with money, but maybe he didn't bribe the ones that gave him those IQ tests as well.

* * *

><p>}{<p>

-Next morning, 7 am-

* * *

><p>"Fuck, it is so cold that I think my neurons have frozen! Who the hell is this nuts to make us run laps in this…this refrigerator?!" Ten Ten was rubbing her hands, blowing hotly on her cold fingers, clenching her jaw, cursing their PE teacher openly, not giving a damn about who heard her.<p>

"We could have used the gym this morning, I do agree, but try not to scream out loud though, I don't want Mr. Maito to hear us and give us detention!"

Sakura was running after her marching towards the other gathered students in the middle of the school's field, she too feeling chills down her arms, mentally thanking her inspiration for taking her black ski fleece, because there were barely 10 Celsius degrees outside.

Hinata was the best thought. She had a triclimate ski jacket and was giggling at her chestnut eyed friend, who had a T-Shirt with some rock band she didn't recognize. Poor girl was absolutely freezing, but so were the other students, who were complaining about the idea of taking laps on such a weather. Not only was it cold, but it was windy as well.

No more hot summer days, autumn was making its presence known. When the three girls approached their classmates, they did their best to stay at the opposite side of the popular gang.

If only Hinata wasn't waving at her new lover…of course all the gang turned to look-more like stare and hiss-in their direction. Ten Ten promptly turned her back on them, facing Sakura, hands folded around her, cursing and brooding.

"Hey, why have you done that, I wanted to turn around as well!" Sakura felt terror unfold from the pits of her stomach, the electrifying sensation of Sasuke`s heated stare enveloping her from the distance getting her unbelievably hot all of sudden.

And he was smirking at her in that impossibly sexy way she grew to…she shook her head energetically, trying to discharge those thoughts out of her mind. No good. No good at all.

"Stop it already Hina, those people are giving me the creeps. And I don't know what is worse: this freaking low temperature or those sluts!"

"I-I am sorry."

Gai`s deep loud voice successfully silenced the uproar around him, making the group more compact. "Good morning kids, I hope you have a beautiful morning today! The weather is lovely and your youthful faces are filling my teary eyes with joy!"

The tall man in his signature green spandex jumpsuit pointed his fingers in the direction of the sky, making all the eyes that were watching him in disbelief follow his lead, inwardly questioning his mental sanity. That teacher…was something else. "Let's all shine and try to run faster than the wind!"

Then the dreaded command followed. "Everyone, spread your wings free and run! Ten laps!"

It was Karin the one to surprisingly voice out what was crossing everyone's minds in that moment. "Around the field?!" The others nodded in agreement, whispering towards each other and complaining about the cold weather, the absurdity of running like crazy and the muscular cramps that would follow.

"Oh you are right my dear, I am sorry, my fault. I was thinking about the school, but since you so smartly pointed out that the field is smaller…that would make it as…thirty laps around this field! Starting from…NOW!"

A round of complaints was echoing through the stillness of the morning, cursing the red headed for her loud mouth. Suddenly, stating the obvious felt like a bad idea.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me…good job Karin for making us all run three additional laps! Damn stupid hoe…"

That was one loud and totally screaming Ten Ten, who more than didn't care about getting detention or whatever. She has already been a member of the track and field team and one of Gai`s favorite students, so he would overlook it like he always did.

"Have a problem with that Ten Ten?"

"Duh, what do you think?! Oh yeah…I forgot…you don't think because you lack brain and neurons!" Ten Ten was having troubles in containing her anger. Not only everyone was looking at her, enjoying the show, but Neji was shooting lasers down her skull and it made her snap bad. She didn't want to start wander her stare after his girlfriend.

"I think that us running yesterday…was not a good idea." Sakura felt her own mind getting foggy, the images from her dancing with Sasuke in the club getting on her. She wanted to turn around and run in the opposite direction. Detention? That was good if it helped her escape his knowing gaze.

"You can say that again girl! I can't even move this damn legs properly! Like seriously, why did no one tell me that today we are facing arctic storms?"

Sakura, alongside Ten Ten, Hinata and Choji, who saw them and joined his group, remained somewhere at the back-a hunted position apparently-of the large group of running-more like zombie-ing-students, laughing at Ten Ten. Seriously, her face and her language were priceless, running as slow as they could.

The logic was simple: they only had 40 minutes, so the slower they run, the less laps they took.

Apparently, there were others that realized that as well, and were doing just the same, totally ignoring a screaming and flailing at them teacher and his favorite student Lee, who was at the front, running like he was chased by hungry bears in the forest, followed by the machos of their generation, that claimed to be athletes.

Surprisingly, no Sasuke or Neji among them. His friends though, and some of the other students that were also athletes, rivaled him and that distracted the clown looking teacher enough to not pay attention to the totally ditching lazy students.

"You didn't ask."

"I can give you my jacket if you want, Ten Ten." That made her chocolate eyes beam with a newfound happiness, in the way people who reach Nirvana did, quickly taking Choji`s oversized warm clothing, pulling up the zipper, moaning contently.

"Fuck yeah! It is too good to be alive again! Thanks Choji, you are a life saver."

The said boy was already panting and they only had two laps, but it was visible that he was trying his best. Just like Hinata, he gained courage and self trust while surrounded by his friends. " You are welcome."

"How many we had so far? Ten?"

"How should I know? When you run around this freaking field, it looks like you never finish."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend, already feeling like sweating. So much with being all warm and comfortable. She tried to look after Sasuke, but couldn't see him in the front, which was weird. Then it hit her! "Tennie…where is…the one whose name shouldn't be mentioned?"

"Hogwarts, from what I can remember."

Hinata and Choji started to laugh at the way Sakura`s frown grew like an eclipse, taking over the sun. "No shit Sherlock! Not that one, I mean the other evil creature haunting my dreams!"

"Oh, so now you dream of him? Is it kinky? Are you going at it BDSM mode?"

It took Sakura exactly one second flat to turn her frown into a pure malice stare and lunge at the laughing Ten Ten, who sensed the danger approaching and fastened her peace, running at top speed from her unleashed friend. It just got a mere allusion to make her snap.

But she was going to help her cause. Sasuke and the other…she wouldn't say his name, were somewhere behind them, not too far away, probably eying their assess, like the perverts they were. Losers.

"Tennie…I am going to skin you alive!"

"Only if you can catch me first!"

"Watch me!"

* * *

><p>While Sakura sprinted towards a running from her and laughing like crazy Ten Ten, Gui was cheering on them in the background at their magnificent display of youthfulness and enthusiasm, much to the other's dismay. In their eyes, the pink haired dancer and her friend were just trying to attract a lot of attention.<p>

But the most obvious display of jealousy at the two running girls` swag came from Karin, who was running behind Sasuke, Neji and Naruto, along with her friends.

When Sakura and Ten Ten was in the process of passing them, the red heeded leg's hit Sakura`s ankle, making the said girl stumble and fly straight on Sasuke`s back, almost taking both of them down, if not for his sharp reflexes.

Ten Ten more than went into hysterics, along with the others who were around, much to Sakura`s horror.

One moment she was teasing and threatening her chocolate eyed friend, the next one she found herself in the arms of a smirking down at her Sasuke.

He was holding her glued to him, by her waist, almost lifting her up from the ground, her feel barely touching the ground. That looked like a rehearsal for Romeo and Juliet.

"Wha…get…get off me!"

"I knew you cannot help it but throw yourself at me Sakura, but here I thought you were more reserved in public." And his smirk only grew tenfold when Sakura shrieked in horror and pushed him out of her, more than running back to her group of friends.

"You pink haired freak, get your filthy hands off MY Sasuke!" Was that Karin? Sakura was not sure, because she was busy hiding in between Hinata and Choji-seriously Ten Ten was having abdominal cramps, the traitor-annoyed at the way people were calling her names and talking behind her back, saying that she did that on purpose. As if. In all honesty, she hasn't even saw Sasuke, being too busy with her and her friend's little contest and tired.

"_Can you imagine her guts? Totally hate her attitude!"_

"Yeah, she is a show off! Why is everyone so obsessed with her anyways?"

"_She is sleeping with that seniors like a total whore, that is why!"_

"Guys, hide me somewhere." She whined at her two panting exhausted friends.

"I am sorry Sakura, it was not your fault. Don't worry about them, you are not like that." Choji softened his gaze at the emerald eyed dancer, feeling sorry for her.

Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder, turning around briefly to make eye contact with an equally angry Naruto. He was telling something to Sasuke then he nodded once at her. "S-Sakura, I think w…we should stop. The teacher wouldn't mind. Others did that as well."

"Yeah…we should. Let Ten have all the fun. Look at her."

Sakura followed Hinata and Choji out of the running people, joining the ones that were taking a break on the grass, watching the ones remaining on the field, still running. They were mostly from the track and filed team and it was no wonder.

"I hate this…when they treat me like that. Though…I think they are somehow right…" Sakura combed her short hair, pulling her bangs backwards, unzipping her sleeve. She was sweating.

"N-No, don't say such things. I..if it is because of S-Sasori, you should not feel ashamed. It is ok to be confused. W-We all have been at some point of time."

"I wish I was that committed as you Hinata. You are the true angel here. I think…I start to turn into…" She pointed her finger to a group of random girls that were flirting with the boys that finished the laps, not able to finish the sentence 'them'. Was she truly a double timer?

"I don't know what is the problem Sakura, but I trust Hinata`s judgment and I trust you."

"Thanks Choji, but I don't think I deserve that much credit."

Sakura was nibbling her lower lip aimlessly, following the guys that were asked to do push ups-Gai was an expert to modern torture-not even able to laugh at some of them who looked like they were rehearsing Kama Sutra positions. She suddenly felt scared and disgusted of her attitude.

That until Ten Ten threw another remark that made all the present audience burst in a fit of laughter. When she came back from running, jogging towards them, she passed Neji in her way-totally intentional-who was trying his best to impress the ladies with his abilities of doing one arm pushups-she and Hinata decided Naruto was better, because she would rather not start to talk about Sasuke and the fact that he was doing them on fingers-and more than sarcastically told him:

"That's right, worship me Hyuga, kiss the ground I walk on!" And he fell right on his face, making a fool of himself.

"You don't waste any chance to mock him, do you?" Sakura gave a hi5 with Ten Ten, mentally noting down her attitude. She was not denying her feelings, but at least she was trying her best to keep on the right side of the road. Unlike her…

"Can't help it. Someone has to remind him how much he sucks…or he is being sucked. Where is Amy?"

Sakura shrugged once, looking around to find the said girl. She was staying with her friends, glued to another group. Choji and Hinata observed that too. "Finding other victims, probably. I heard some of this hoes saying that she and Neji had a fight. Apparently they don't talk to each other."

"S-Strange."

"I agree."

Ten Ten remained silent. And she wasn't laughing anymore, her stare glued to Neji and his retracting back. What was going on in there?

* * *

><p>}{<p>

* * *

><p>After the PE class, Sakura and Hinata went straight to math, well aware of the fact that even if Kakashi was always late, the strategic seats-meaning far from people that annoyed them-were the first to be taken.<p>

Ten Ten said something along the lines of 'wish me luck with that insolvency shit' mentally preparing for her test, while Lee and Choji had a free periods, because the arts teacher was accompanying the seniors to the competition and the Principal has not been able to find a substitute to take his place, on time.

Nonetheless, Sakura exhaled in relief when she spotted two empty seats somewhere on the third row where the most normal students were chattering or revising their homework, but Hinata's reticence to head towards the specified location made the pink haired dancer take a double look around the class she was avoiding eye contact with.

Her friend's eyes were glued to Naruto who raised his right hand and had a wide grin plastered all over his face, signalizing them to follow the opposite direction. Hinata wanted to stay with her boyfriend, Sakura concluded and she was kind of...the third wheel.

Of course the Hyuga heiress was too polite and devoted to imply such a longing, so the emerald eyed girl decided not to be a bother and let the shy Hinata enjoy the blonde's uplifting company.

So with a newfound resolve, she changed her route, taking a sharp U-turn, passing through the front desks-Karin and Amy's harsh retorts didn't pass unnoticed by her-with a stunned pale eyed girl following her suit, approaching Naruto's desk.

"Hey Naruto, got tired from the PE? I swear Gai wants to turn us all into athletes until the next Olympic Games."

Without any further notice, Sakura took a sit at the desk behind Naruto, looking pointedly to Hinata, who stood awkwardly in between the two desks, attempting to pull the chair beside her, but she quickly caught the silent message, smiling softly at the smirking pink haired dancer.

"Man, I swear he is crazy, I mean thirteen laps, seriously? I think I only did half of them. Hell even Suigetsu did only nine and we all know he has more caffeine in his body than Red Bull."

Naruto did nothing to contain his happiness, wasting no time in coming closer to Hinata as soon as she took the seat on his right, intertwining their hands under the desk, making his girlfriend blush meticulously, not used to openly display such affection.

"At least he didn't pay much attention to us the mortals, instead focusing on the kids from track and field team, right Hinata? I couldn't take my eyes from you, I swear."

"R-Really? I...a...am sorry for being a d...distraction." Her voice no louder than a soft whisper, but the bell like fairy tone made Naruto see rays of sun bursting put of his chest.

"Distraction? I love to be distracted by you hehe." He leaned in to whisper into her ear, much to the other class mates' astonishment. A reject and a popular, being all sweet talk was unseen. They were not too discrete in their disagreement either, Sakura realized.

But it was nothing compared to what she got herself into, when she more than obliviously decided to stay behind Naruto, not realizing who that particular place was kept for. And Naruto decided to, for some unknown reason, pretend he didn't notice. "Hn...from all the empty seats, it had to be this particular one you take."

Sakura felt the air suddenly vanish from her lungs, all her senses more alert than ever, when the smooth dark rich voice she came to associate with Sasuke`s unique aura, made its way to her ears.

And the sound of the chair scratching the floor and the unexpected charged with the familiar electricity made it certain for the unresponsive pink haired girl that the guy she was trying so much to avoid, was going to be her seat mate.

Damn. She did her best to play it cool and, faking a cough, not making eye contact, addressed him evenly. "It is called democracy Uchiha and I don't think you own this land, so if you don't like it you are free to chose another one."

"Last time I checked you wanted to be a doctor, not a lawyer." Instead of feeling insulted, Sasuke chose another approach, decided not to treat Sakura like Karin or Amy and tell her off. No.

Her avoiding gaze told him he made her uncomfortable enough to entertain him further. She was trying to join his friend's and Hinata's conversation, or occasionally check on her homework. She was probably thinking about how to melt into the floor, pursing her lower lip. Cute.

"My, such a sharp memory you got there." Never in her life would have Sakura thought she would pray for the teacher to come quicker. She could clearly feel his delicious scent of his expensive perfume radiating from his toned body, tingling her nostrils and the aimlessly fluttering down her chest was accelerating her heartbeat.

Sasuke playfully leaned towards the flustered girl, whispering hotly into her ear, making sure his lips brushed her earlobe, causing her shoulders to flinch, emerald eyes snapping shut and her breath hitched into her throat. "My memory is not the only thing sharp, Sakura."

"You are stepping into my personal space."

"It didn't seem to bother you on Saturday, while you were more than comfortable with _touching _me."

"Teme, stop making Sakura uncomfortable!" Naruto and Hinata were all eyes and ears on the weird desk mates, well aware of their chemistry. It was basically sparkling like a lamp, attracting everyone's attention.

Sasuke quickly pit on the bored look he was displaying to the others, not even eying his blonde friend. Images of the scratch he made on his car replying into his mind. "Stop being such a loser and don't blink into my general direction. Do you know how much the painting is?"

"Why do you care anyways, since you are filthy rich? Jeez I don't get you. And so as you know, you are a fake friend."

Sakura was not sure she wanted to know what he meant with that, but Hinata was containing a giggle. That was weird. She looked like she was loosing up around the others.

"It is not my fault you are an idiot by nature. I perfectly remember telling you that if you keep on screaming into my fucking ears, you are going to walk to your home."

"I wouldn't have minded that you bastard, but I would have appreciated if you would have actually not have thrown me out of the car AGAIN, while it was still moving!"

"Moving?" The way Hinata drove was more like going backwards. Sasuke never thought he had that much patience in his system. Maybe it was the alcohol speaking.

The shy Hyuga avoided his stare. "Thanks God Hinata doesn't drive like a manic, like you do. Stupid bastard."

"I am going to kill you someday dobe. And I am going to enjoy every minute of your suffering."

Sakura, who snapped out of her reverie, eyed Sasuke in confusion, trying to determine which face he was using when talking so playfully with his friend. That was one hell of a case of split personality. "You are…weird. And sadistic."

"Good morning kids. I am sorry I am late, but you know I actually hehe…helped an elder with hypermetropia pay for his groceries."

Sasuke would have thrown her a smartass remark-and he actually had one especially prepared for making her flush-but Kakashi decided to show his…mask-who has ever seen his face anyways?

Maybe police-to the students, entering the class, muttering an excuse that was more imbecile than the previous one-Sasuke was going to incinerate his cousin Obito for giving him ideas-starting to spread flyers among the desks.

Naruto looked at the sheet in front of him like it was sheep liver he had to eat, probably thinking it was a test. "What the hell is this?"

"This Uzumaki, is the list of all the clubs you are invited to join this year. I was asked by the Principal to hand these flyers to you and help you decide. You have the name of the club, a short description of what they do, the names of their Presidents and the date of auditions."

Sakura eyed the flyer intently, already finding her point of interest, on the top of the last page. "Dancing team…President Xue Ronja…Vice President…Ame Konan…Hinata, hey!" She tapped her friend's back lightly, the said girl turning around to face her.

"H-Have you found your club?"

"Yeah. I already know the date from Ronja. They have ten available places on the choir, have you seen? The audition is one day before mine."

Naruto joined the conversation as well, rubbing the top of his head with a pencil. "So…are you guys going to join those clubs?"

"Yeah…I plan on doing so. Hinata?"

The said girl looked a little bit reticent, but then she had a sudden newfound determination, so she voice out her own decision. "I-I think I am going to give it a try."

"Awesome!" Naruto more than screamed, making the other students laughed at the way Kakashi snapped his head over his shoulder to face him, pointing in the direction of a problem he wrote on the blackboard, when no one paid attention to him.

"I would tell you how to solve that, but I have no idea how to." Sakura shook her head at a standing up Naruto, who more than reluctantly made its way to the said dreaded exercise. Hinata looked just as lost.

His own salvation was the dark haired Uchiha, but he more than politely told him he was not going to break the rules and let him cheat. "You are a fucking knucklehead. Go there and die."

"Bastard!"

"Hn…better than a complete moron."

Sakura looked at the way Kakashi took a sit on the desk, reading his outrageous material, assuring Naruto that he had enough time to solve the exercise, no one rushing him. He actually told to another guy that was creating a commotion on the back to join the blonde on the other blackboard, giving him one hell of an equation.

"This doesn't look too good. Look at him, he is going to faint." If Sakura was talking to Sasuke, she had no idea of why was she doing that, but she somehow started to feel stressed and panicked for no reason, especially when she broke the tip of her pen, because she pressed it too hard on the notebook, unable to focus.

Not only she was having problems with her guilty conscience, but after seeing the official flyer of the dancing squad, the emerald eyed girl started to have an idea of how much hard work she was going to face from then on. Three weeks till the audition and she was nowhere near to her past form.

Sasuke was actually solving the problem that was making Naruto sweat like he was at the altar, in front of the priest, getting married, for the lack of anything better to do, when he felt the obvious distress in the pink haired girl's beside him forced impassive voice, finding himself actually making small conversation. "He is only living up to his reputation as a big idiot."

"Why didn't you tell him how to do that problem? You look like you know what you are doing." Inwardly Sakura felt jealous at the neat numbers and letters his left hand was writing down his notebook, nonchalantly like he knew the answer in advance. Damn was that boy smart. And the fact that he chose to talk to her was making her feel…

Her emerald eyes darted from his notes to his face, finding his onyx amused orbs catching her stare. She flinched, muttering something she probably didn't want to know, burying her chin into her calculus book. She was stupid stupid stupid…

* * *

><p>A new message arrived on her inbox. She quickly flipped her phone open under the table, seeing that it was from Sasori. He told her they were heading to the place where the competition was taking place, asking her how was school.<p>

She smiled softly on her lap, texting him back as fast as she could, not wanting to risk Kakashi to catch her. That man had 360 degree vision, Sakura could have sworn.

"Tell him to stop trying, because he will never have you." A low sensual rich voice whispered down her ear, making Sakura flinch, hit her knees on the desk and drop her phone with a loud thud. When did Sasuke get so close to her? She felt the hair on her nape erect at his closeness.

And what he told her… "Mind your own goddamn business!" It took all Sakura`s will power to keep her voice low and not snap at him. The nerve of that guy to barge into her privacy like he owned her or something.

"I _do_ mind them. Why are you still in denial? I thought you were smarter than this, Sakura."

"And I thought you were not much of a perverted cocky dimwit. Guess we both got it wrong then."

"I would get you back for insulting me so often, if I haven't knew you are only doing it to try and fool me. You are not a good actress Sakura, and definitely not a double timer. You are playing with fire."

Sakura`s breath hitched down her throat when Ten Ten`s words rung into her mind. She told her the same thing as Sasuke. Was she that obvious? "What are you talking about?" She faced Sasuke, seeing how he dropped the smirk from his thin lips, looking serious. That uncommon ability to change moods with the easiness of a professional drama actor was making her shift uncomfortably on the chair.

Sasuke was already difficult to read even without him acting the cryptically way. His answer was simple, but it meant the world. "You **like** _me._"

"…I-I don't. You are imagining things and you want to play with my mind, like you always do, b-but I am not stupid."

She actually held his penetrating knowing gaze for as long as her thumping madly into her chest heart was able to resist, before making her light headed, trying to actually understand why was he talking like that all of sudden.

Was that the next stage in a player's flawless plan to lure her? Because as long as she still had the strength, she was not going to give in to his charms.

"Hn…you are turning into your friend." He resumed his writing, remaining silent for the rest of the class. And Sakura had no idea of what he was talking about. Which one of her friends? Ten Ten or Hinata?

Sakura decided to find out and let him know she was not the one to kiss the path he walked on like his fangirls did. Though, that class felt like it lasted for ten hours long.

The pink haired girl didn't want to disturb Hinata who was meticulously taking down note, so she actually tried to pay attention, ending up with re-reading the flyer with the clubs, until she was able to recite the content by heart.

And although Sasuke was silent, doing God only knew what, she didn't overlook his meaningful subtle brushings of his elbow on her forearm. And that made a blush deepen on her cheeks. She was lost.

A sudden unexpected message made Sakura focus on other things than Sasuke`s expensive spicy cologne and the warmth radiating from his hard rock body-Hell she was even able to hear his calm breaths-and the dancing team and the amount of responsibilities that came along, coming from the chestnut eyed friend that has probably finished her test paper. Sakura know that teacher only allowed them half an hour at most to solve the multiple choices test.

"_Stupid Hyuga broke up with Amy on Sunday. Some girl behind me saw her bawling her eyes out in the bathroom. I hate him."_

* * *

><p>}{<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <em>So, this is the first chapter I am posting after Naruto officially came to its end and I want to take some time and state what exactly this nine years since I have been following the manga has meant for me.<em>**

**_Naruto was not only a form of keeping myself entertained, but a way of life. I have started to read this since I was in Elementary, so I can totally say that I have grown up with the characters, finished high school and even University, coming to associate every Wednesday with the release of a new chapter, and I can sadly say that those days are never going to be the same again._**

**_It was an honor for me to have come across such a talented author and I find Naruto to be not only the best manga I have ever laid my eyes on, but an undying inspiration for this generation._**

**_The way it promotes eternal friendship, love and devotion towards people, spreading the clear message of universal peace being achieved through mutual understanding and acceptance, makes it one of the deepest, most insightful stories, blended in such a genius way for all the ages and audience to perceive and understand her._**

**_Naruto taught me the importance of giving all the other a chance to prove themselves, value them and try to find the good in everyone, accepting the people around as friends, not enemies and the way it astonishingly ended, from Sasuke`s perspective, it was the solid proof of perseverance and open mind being rewarded with common peace. Love is truly able to conquer the hearts and bring peace among the people, unifying them, so that is why now Konoha is no more the village 'hidden' in the leaves but 'dancing' in the leaves._**

**_Through Naruto, I was able to join this community and find amazing fans like me, who share the passion and understand of the manga and for this new found friends, I am eternally grateful._**

**_I cannot say I am not sad and teary at the fact that my all times passion has faced its glorious end, but I am more than joyful at the idea of a third part coming on spring, with the future generation. When I have seen the pairs I was totally thrilled, feeling my fangirl heart jump out of my chest._**

**_Like seriously, Sarada is the cutest thing ever, she looks so much like Sasuke and his mother, Mikoto, that makes me smile whenever I see her and judging from the general reaction, she is already quite popular among the fanbase. I love the fact that Sakura and Sasuke actually have a girl, because it is totally refreshing and not cliché-many would have liked a boy- and I am looking forward to see her father`s attitude towards her. I cannot wait for the interaction between Sarada and Bolt-that kid is a mini version of Naruto-_**

**_My Sasuke and Sakura dreams has come true and now that I know they end up together, all the stories seem so legit all of sudden, it is amazing. I still cannot believe my eyes when I check on Sasuke`s updated profile and read that he is married to Sakura and has a daughter named Uchiha Sarada._**

_Thank you all for the feedback and I am sorry to have written down my rambling, but I couldn't help myself to share my opinion. Naruto has ended, but a new dream is on the way._


	13. Chapter 13

_._

_._

_**Chapter 13**_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>"I am depressed. Talk to me, either way I am going to do something regrettable like throwing my pencil down his brooding face. Why is Neji brooding Sakura?"<em>

The pink haired girl quickly texted her friend back, aware of Kakashi`s sharp eye and intuition. "I have no idea. Probably for the same reason Sasuke does it. Must be some kind of trend among their gang, like those cavemen wearing bards and throwing stones at mammoths. Are you ok? Do you want me to excuse myself from this Inferno and meet you to the bathroom?"

_"Nah, thanks but I am fine. I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing it affects me."_

"But it doesn't affect you, isn't it?" Plus she was constantly feeling Sasuke`s casual stolen glances towards her and it was the kind of stare that make her grow more alert at everything around her, in a thrilling way, though she did her best to act casually and not let it show it influence her actions.

Classy girls like Ronja had that manner of dealing with such inconveniences and Sakura aspired to be one of them. Better start working on her insecurities first, rather than her dancing skills_. "Up to a point. He is constantly turning around and stares at me, for fuck's sake. And I can't ignore his stupid face because he stays in front of me. I want the ground to swallow me. I hate boys."_

"Put me in the list to Hell please. Sasuke keeps on randomly touching my arm, thinking I don't see what he is doing and he checks on the messages I send. Damn that Kakashi has good eyes. Sasori wrote me. They are at the exhibition."

She tried to conveniently reason that Sasuke had no effect on her, but it was unbearable to fight the vibe he had while he was simply staying there, taking down notes and just...being himself.

Vaguely Sakura wondered if that wad a natural reaction girls her age had and tried to search for such behavior in her pale eyed friend's gestures towards her boyfriend, but she had a refined subtlety that was both feminine and not in the bit demanding that assured her each girl had a different reaction, depending on her own ambitions and way of thinking. _"I think they should have taken these specimens for the exhibition as a solid proof that dinosaurs have not perished. How is Uchiha touching you if he doesn't say beside you? Or he does?"_

"You are funny. I let Hinata stay with Naruto. They are cuteeee. And Sasuke was the one to so rudely take the available seat beside me, pointing out that I took his rightful place. Can you believe his guts?"

_"You like his guts. Or face. Or whatever you find interesting in him. Hina is a traitor, letting you suffer. I will punish her for her infidelity. I will make it to the cafeteria before the lovey doveys and eat all the blueberry muffins, even the ones with caramel syrup, and let her suffer the agony of not getting diabetes. Then I am going to draw dancing muffins on her notes in sociology after that. Am I evil enough? Because I can draw spikes and make them look like Naruto, if I want to."_

Sakura was biting the inside of her cheek, pursing her lips to prevent her giggles. It didn't come out very well, because her shoulders where trembling and she was keeping her head bowed supporting her forehead on her hand. It looked more like she was crying.

"Dancing muffins...oh your royal Evilness. Don't make her suffer your wrath. Why don't you explain everything to Neji since they are not a couple anymore? Is just obvious he broke up eith that hoe because of what happened between the two of you at the club."

_"Are you nuts? Oh wait, don't answer that because it totally screams that you are. I only want to pull away his eyes out and fill in the sockets with sand, the bastard. Look, I have given him the finger. The teacher saw me. I think she is writing my detention. Push Sasuke`s chair away from you with your leg, stab his knee with that pen you sharpen like it is eyeliner and join me. We can have a piñata party with that sophomore nerd from Anko's class, that brought living spiders and scarabs in botanic."_

"I am not sure I want another detention. I want to keep it low you know? Have you got the flyers? I think Hinata wants to join the choir."

_"I wish you good luck in turning into Hina's clone when you make it into the dancing team. I will be the first to join your fanclub, no lesbian intended. This is great. I am going to sign up for the track and field. It is a boring routine we have to go through each damn year. We can go together if you want. I am on my twentieth message to Lee. He says he is still not worth enough to join my team. I will beat him to a pulp until I knock some sense down his unfashionable haircut, then murder Neji. Remember this order of events, in case I mix them."_

"Don't say such things you are scaring me. This kids are already watching me because this idiot conveniently chose this available seat, just to annoy me further. I bet he does this on purpose. I will talk to him as well. He is Gai's child, isn't he? So why not join the team already? So you think he is afraid of people not to fins out about their connection?"

* * *

><p><em>"I never thought of that, good point. Look at him now, then don't look for good ten minutes, then turn around and look deeply into his eyes. If he smirks, you caught him. If he looks away or scoffs, it bothers him. That, if you can."<em>

"I have nine minutes and forty three seconds left."

_"Are you actually counting them down?"_

"Well yeah. Isn't this what you have told me?"

_"Good God girl, can you be anymore obvious than this? Stop acting weird, he is going to see right through you. Just...act dreamy. And in love. Yeah that will do because you are head over heels. Be a brainless dreaming girl and act accordingly. Take a pink glitter pen and draw some heart and stars shapes on the notebook and write Sasori's name beside. Let Sasuke think you don't give a damn about his ass. This pisses dudes like him off."_

"Should I do that? Because it is cheesy and not my style. Plus if he sees this, he is going to think I am the clingy type."

_"That is the main idea, duh. You are committed to your lover, so you are not available. Don't you want him to atop his disgusting flirt? Or you so bad ask for it that you radiate pheromones towards him, and you stir the beast inside. Ooo, I like your style."_

"Well...I do. Of course. I am with Sasori now...or I guess we are. He didn't ask though. Ok, I will do it, but if this goes wrong it is your head the one that is going to fall down."

_"Yeah sure, put the blame on the ol' good friends. Whatever. Tell me what his reaction was. Look, I have an incoming call from Hidan. Dos he really think I skip classes on daily basis?"_

Sakura was putting her friend's idea to good use, adorning her math notes with heart shapes, clouds and her supposed to be boyfriend's name, making it look like she was indeed a dreamy teen, fantasizing about the boy she liked.

Inwardly, she was fighting the need to turn take a peek at the corner of her eyes at Sasuke. She could even feel him breath into her general direction and it was driving her nuts not to look at him.

The more she tried not to, the less she could restrain herself. "My notebook looks like Snow White's diary. If Hatake sees this I will never hear the end of his mockeries. Good thing he is busy torturing Naruto with some exercise I myself don't know how to solve."

Indeed, a quick flicker of her emerald eyes towards the blackboard assured Sakura of the blonde boy's suffering.

The other class mate of his quickly accepted defeat, took his prideful mark and went back to his seat, to continue his chat, totally uninterested if he failed or not. But the cerulean eyed Uzumaki was persistent in his stupidity, trying his best to write the first line of the equation.

Kakashi had a look on his usually passive face, that more that screamed 'I so wanna facepalm, but I must hold it in front of the teens I have to act like a role model, when Naruto asked him what did 'x' and 'y' had to do in math.

She tapped the message back to her friend, eyes glued to the wristwatch. Sasori said he had to go and present his work of art, so he had to turn his phone off, while addressing the audience.

She wished him good luck and found it easy not to fake a small smile that beamed upon her glossy rose lips at the thought of him winning a prize. The senior was very refined and acted like a real gentleman, with so much tact that it placed him straight in the middle of the classy people, in the real sense of word

**Popularity** had nothing to do with money. It was a much deeper concept with a deeper insight into the human dignity, self confidence, incredible skills and traits that spoke volumes about the character itself and it only dealt with how he others appreciated and admired the ones they found as an inspiration.

That was why Xue and her group was envied, but at the same time loved and deeply acknowledged by everyone she came in contact with, because of her noble attitude towards the others.

People like her or Sasori were keeping their pose straight and were naturally strong, not faltering in front of the challenges, always giving a hundred percent into everything they deemed as priority and that was precisely why, although taking baby steps towards their dreams, they eventually managed to get to the **top**.

It was not difficult to look appreciatively to Sasori and like him, Sakura realized and that was precisely why her half hearts became full well shaped ones and the drawing more complex, without her even realizing it.

And it was in the moment she started to let feelings dictate the moves of her pen on the paper has Sasuke`s onyx eyes narrowed dangerously and disapprovingly.

He thought he has actually seen through her act, but it looked like the pink haired dancer was much more surprising that he considered and it didn't even cross his mind that she could become something so intriguing to him.

Sakura was casually tattooing her notebook with girly messages and it was other boy's name it was occupying her mind and...it bothered him.

Before he could stop himself, Sasuke addressed her casually. Deep inside, he was pissed off. "Shouldn't you at least pretend you are paying attention to the class?" How dared she send messages to someone else, while he stayed beside her, was something that Sasuke couldn't get straight. Not having a girl's undivided attention...that was something he was not used to.

Sakura found herself being reminded of the kiss she and Sasori shared in the club and how deep the meaning behind it was.

His soft lips had an unusual warmth that were making her heart flutter softly, like in the moment she run barefooted through the wet grass, in a spring summer, relishing in the strong floral fragrance. And not surprisingly, she was completely ignoring Sasuke. Ten Ten's messages stopped as well and she was going to actually came across her friend's emotional genius. That was her plan from the beginning.

While she followed the movements of her soft pencil, Sakura suddenly felt a feather like touch down her bare forearm, that made her snap out of her reverie. It was not bothering her and she even did not acknowledge it at the beginning, but it started to tickle her. She shifted her position, continuing her art work.

Occasionally, she was writing down the exercises from the blackboard. Naruto has been sent to his seat, actually not getting the mark he was expecting.

It looked like his guardian angel, Hinata, pulled herself together and whispered the answer to him, saving his grade.

She got the most shimmering grin Sakura has ever seen on his face and witnessed a rose in bloom tinting her small delicate cheeks, giggling softly. Young love was wild and pure, she understood.

Then the emerald eyed girl felt the trace of timid fingertips caressing her skin, making her follow the direction of he move, coming to rest her stare on Sasuke`s profile.

He was calmly writing down on his notebook, not turning his head to properly face her and assume his actions, while his hand was lazily roaming on hers. "What are you doing?" It was a short moment when Sakura didn't know how to react, because he took her by surprise, but then she got a hold of herself.

He ignored her like she did earlier and that made her get mad. The nerve of him to so blatantly invade her private space was taking a toll on Sakura.

That extreme confidence he had while getting in touch with the others was not only annoying, but rude as well, she decided. It suited him, she would give him credit for that, but she didn't want that kind of behavior in her presence. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" He whispered lowly at her, tilting his head to catch her eye. His longer bangs splashed on his face sexily and the nonchalant innocent gesture made Sakura's mind get hazed for moment. "You like it." A small knowing smirk rose on his lips at the way she shoved his hand away from her body. Busted. If it didn't bother her, she would have ignored it until he got bored. She reacted and that was what he wanted to confirm.

"You are dreaming. Let me pay attention and stop distracting me, jeez."

"Attention to what? Using phones during classes or spacing out? Now your boyfriend wants to corrupt you and turn you into a painter?" He dropped venom from his mouth when pointing out at Sasori.

Sakura snapped at him. He was staring at her notebook, frowning. "Why do you care? Mind your own business." She spit back in the same manner. Where was that attitude coming from? Sakura decided in a moment of insanity and morality that she would not act like the other girls, in front with their exponent Karin or Mei. She was better that that.

Sasuke didn't like the way she was addressing him and it had nothing to do with the tone she used. He didn't care about that, for he was not polite either. But what he found unacceptable was the obvious desire of him not approach her, while she had a relationship with another guy. "What if I care?" He tried another approach.

That made Sakura edgy. He was not honest and she knew, because her chocolate eyed friend has warmed her beforehand, but there was a change in his usually arrogant demeanor that made her reconsider his point of view. "You don't. And if you would do, it wouldn't be my problem."

"Sakura..." He started lowly and darkly. He could gave her plain name so many meanings that it was frightening.

"Third row, if you guys have something interesting to say, how about share it with the rest?" Kakashi addressed them, making all the eyes snap into their direction. Sakura wanted to melt on the floor. Kakashi caught them not paying attention and he would probably get back on them.

Sasuke didn't even flinch. It was easy for him to act interested, because he was calm and he actually solved the problems, out of extreme boredom, unlike Sakura who was fidgeting and sweating beside him. Her distress was radiating through every pore. "W-we were just...actually..."

He unceremoniously rolled his eyes at the way she was trying to find a credible excuse, interfering. She would suffocate, he realized. "I was explaining the previous exercise to her.

She didn't understand the formula you have used." An entire class was staring at them with eyes wide open. Kakashi had a blank expression on his face. Of course he didn't believe it, but at least it was a smart thing to say.

Sakura felt her stomach take flip turns and she felt her peripheral vision get foggy. Did he actually say that just to save her ass? "And? Does she feel illuminated now?" Kakashi lifted a sharp eyebrow, looking straight at Sakura. She was fidgeting with the hem of her T-Shirt. The one she borrowed from Ten Ten with a rock band.

"Y-Yes." Her voice was no louder than a soft barely audible whisper.

"Then what is the result?" He got her there. Sakura only had what the teacher has written on the blackboard and he didn't finish the exercise.

"Whoa...Sakura is screwed." She heard Naruto whisper to Hinata, throwing a glance towards his shoulder at her. Her lavender eyed friend didn't know the answer either.

"Well..."

"We are waiting, Miss Haruno. Or would you prefer to come here and prove it? Maybe you are too shy." Kakashi was in a bad mood and he was venting out on his class. Obito has drunk all his expensive scotch on the previous night and he even ate his caviar. And Anko tried to grope him. Bad bad choice...

Out of reflex, Sakura's emerald eyes shot down Sasuke`s neat notes, immediately finding the exercise she had to answer to. He had it solved, but ironically enough, his left hand, the one he used to write with, was resting on half of it, including the answer. "...actually I-I..."

She wouldn't be a hypocrite and try to steal the answer from his notebook, because not only she would take credit for someone else's work, but she has been rude to him as well. She would come clean and tell the truth. "I don't..."

But then Sasuke removed his fingers from the paper, uncovering the answer, discretely angling his notebook towards her.

He did it without thinking, because actually he wanted to take back on her for her guts to talk harshly to him. But there was something Sasuke sensed in the way her level of stress raised alarmingly that made him..._react_

"...23...Mr. Hatake..."

"Took you long enough...that is correct. So as I was saying...the new formulas which I would like you all to learn for the upcoming test paper..."

Sakura bit her lower lip, eyes glued to her lap. It was no big deal to be caught not paying attention because almost all the students were having other occupations during the boring classes, but not to a perfectionist like Sakura.

She was doing her best to learn daily and keep up with every lesson, so she kind of took it a bit too personal. "Stop blaming yourself already. It is getting so annoying."

She did not turn her sad stare towards Sasuke, who was eying her blankly. She was like an open book inviting him to take a glance and understand her inner fright. "Hatake does not bear a grudge against anyone." He found himself explaining the distressed pink haired dancer how the world was working. "Your are not one of _those _students."

"Thank you." She murmured guilty, brushing a longer rosy strand out of her eyes. "And I am sor-"

He stopped her midway, already shoving his belongings inside his bag, when he saw the clock signalizing the end of the second period. "Don't. I hate it when people are too humble."

He lingered a bit more beside her, before slipping past the other desks. "It kills their _charms_." Sasuke gave her a ghost of a smirk and vanished on the door, into the mass of rushing students. Naruto run after him after saying something quickly to his girlfriend.

Sakura vaguely felt Hinata tapping her shoulder, her eyes glued to her phone, texting her friend. "Sakura, I am going to physics. I will save a table on the cafeteria. T-The usual place."

"Ok. I will see you. Good luck with that homework and please bring me your notes. I want to study them in advance." Sakura sensed her friend's confused stare on her, her fingers frozen on the screen, giving her a small smile. "I physics tomorrow morning. I don't want another...incident like this to happen."

"I see...very well, you will have them by then."

"Thanks Hinata. Gotta go." Sakura followed the pale eyed girl on the hall, where they parted ways, trying her best not to bump into the others. She had chemistry and she was already feeling cold shivers down her spine at the thought of a very bad mark decorating her report.

Ten Ten answered to the message she sent: 'I am so stupid Ten. So damn stupid.'

_'Let's drop off school and become nuns. Then we will have no dudes to worry about.'_

Sakura hardly believed that the coffee eyed sex craved friend of hers would last two seconds in a monastery. She would have the walls crumble on her the moment she stepped inside...both of them would. At least, Ten Ten was honest...

* * *

><p>}{<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"I know what you are doing Bastard!" Naruto threw back at his brooding friend, falling into steps with him, both heading to the back of the school, where everyone smoked without being seen, meaning the rebels of the school.<p>

"Good for you." Sasuke snapped back, fastening his pace, deluding himself into thinking that the blonde was going to get the message and put an end to the motherly advices. He already got that home. "Though I don't remember asking you anything."

"Don't try to ignore me, because I am not going to let you do it."

"Do what?" A precise raven eyebrow arched up in amusement at the way a part of flaming cerulean eyes were doing his best to rival his casual boredom. He was failing miserably, because the raven haired Uchiha was not playing his game.

"Toy her. And don't you dare being a smartass on me Teme, because you know who am I am talking about!"

Sasuke maintained a docile attitude, with a subtle hint of mockery, dragging a long fine cigarette like a versatile mafia leader, leaning towards the wall. "I was under the impression that you already had a girlfriend. Are you trying to be a two timer?"

Naruto lighted a cigarette for himself, coming to rest in front of the friend that was flawlessly eluding his rambling.

It pissed him off badly when Sasuke did that, but the golden haired boy knew has witnessed the methods his friend used during Kakashi's class and it was flirt at its finest. "This has nothing to do with Hinata. Sakura is not only her best friend, but mine as well. I don't want her to suffer."

"Then go play the sad guitar song for a broken heart some other place, instead of annoying me."

"Why are you doing this...to her? Just because you couldn't have Xue it doesn't mean you have to take revenge on Sakura." Naruto's voice was calm and low, fixing his friend's impassive stare.

Sasuke was gazing at an aimless spot on the large tree in front of him, following the dancing rusted golden and auburn autumn leaves. "She is new here, don't make it more difficult for her."

"You know nothing. Stop being a damn priest dobe, it doesn't suit you." Inwardly, the young Uchiha`s insides were crawling in disgust at the thought of the stunning dancer's choice of attitude towards him.

As surprising as that might have been for his reputation, Sasuke truly liked Ronja, but she chose to 'teach him a lesson' paying him back for something he was not at fault for, but she resumed to misjudge, just like Sakura did.

"In know I am right Teme and I see what you are doing!" Naruto would not have his best friend put the pink haired girl on the same level as the snob fangirls lusting after him, wanting nothing more than to have their way with him, be it with or without feeling.

His friend built a thick wall around his cold heart, turning into a porcelain doll, with empty eyes and no earnest smile.

Sasuke took a long drag from his cigarette, lazily blowing circles of smoke on his side, not bothering to turn his eyes and face the reproaching angry blue cerulean ones. He knew what he was trying to warm him of, but his choice of manners was no one's business. "What am I doing?"

"Back there in the classroom...in the club...all the touches and your playful subtle flirts with her" The blonde boy presses further, bringing his eyebrows together in a knowing frown. "You are co fusing her, making her doubt herself and wonder if she likes you or not!"

Sasuke smirked down at him, cockily tilting his head towards his friend, praising his new found moment of striking intelligence with a small 'tsk'. "Really now? And what if I do that? This has nothing to do with her."

"Why her anyways? You can have almost every girl you want!" And it was not the fact that Sasuke had many girls wouldn't have minded Naruto too much, if his friend wouldn't have just used them for his whims and treated their feelings with disrespect and superiority.

Many of their school mates wanted just the same thing as him, meaning a good fuck, but some were surprisingly honest, like Karin. "She is different."

The Uchiha knew how very special Sakura was, for he tested her complex feelings and reactions in different situations , like her dancing with him, confessing her deepest fears or promptly telling him to stop trying to lure her, while she had a boyfriend. "You are an idiot."

"You are a bastard." Naruto threw the butt on the ground, where older ones found their fate, stepping carelessly on it, coming to prompt his slightly shorter frame on the covered in graffiti wall, beside his uninterested dark haired friend. "She is fine with Sasori. Don't ruin that."

There was an independent thought fluttering in the pits of his stirred mind whenever the senior was being associated with a pair of innocent sparkling forest green orbs he secretly found alluring, and Sasuke refused to acknowledge it as a fact.

For him, Sakura was...something _more. _"She is not content with just..._him." _His unfaltering voice was oozing confidence.

Naruto was denying his unexpected urge to punch his friend's overconfident figure, not accepting his way of taking decisions in her place, even though she might have been insecure of her own feelings. "You are not entitled to talk in her place. She likes him."

Sasuke answered Naruto's statement without blinking. "But she wants _me._" And it intrigued him and the onyx eyed Uchiha was having a clear representation of his thoughts and they were following a strict pattern: Sakura was attracted towards his dark mysterious aura and he found himself starting to respond to her mini timid calls. "...he wants what I can give."

"And? Are you _willing _to give it to her?"

"..." His inhale came harsher than he intended, feeling his lungs burn. He pulled out another cigarette, feeling the need to reel in nicotine. "...I might be...at some point."

"Yes or not?" Feeling himself getting an incipient of a spontaneous confession from his steel hearted friend, the azure eyed boy challenge him further. "Teme?"

"It depends on her." Sasuke was in the verge of growing sick of Naruto's motherly speech, not content with how easily he was able to get under his skin and steal confessions from him. Like Sakura managed to make him act out of character. "She has to make her choice. She can't have both."

"And what if she were to choose you?" The blonde Uzumaki knew the truth, for it was playing into Sakura's viridian unique eyes, in the form of beaming golden brocade like hues. She liked him. And Hinata, after their long discussions about their friends, has confirmed his suspicion. "Over him."

"For the moment...she is with him. Only a fool would beg for attention and lick her palm, like a fucking dog." He faltered for a brief, considering whether he should go on and come clean before his friend, or drop the subject. He chose the former. "And it's not me."

"Teme...have you ever considered opening up and _let_ the others in?" Naruto questioned a bit edgy, having enough intuition not to push his brooding friend's buttons even more. His pearl black eyes were a major giveaway of his rising impatience. "Maybe she is honestly trying to get to know your true self."

Unexpectedly, Sasuke snorted heartedly once at his getting tensed philosophical friend of his, tasting the emptiness Naruto's words had, on his tongue. He was young and a rebel, so he was not going to start acting like his father.

He would have enough time for that at college. "Stop getting high at school Naruto, you already lack neurons. Better keep that one left unclouded. At least to avoid hitting poles when you walk."

"You are the one that is always high, and I am not talking about weed, although I know I should." The blonde Uzumaki's hand went towards the slim cigarette his raven haired friend was half enjoying and confidently gripped the offending object, discarding it on the ground.

He got the glare of the century for his boldness. "And stop smoking this shit already, we have three more classes, for fuck's sake!"

The impassive tone did not match Sasuke`s flaming silvery irises, but the subtle maliciousness came to him naturally. "Dobe...are you that eager for me to beat the crap out of you? You don't have to beg me, for I am willing to give you a good one."

"I have been oblivious towards Hinata's view on me so many years, but I found her feelings to remain genuine ever since she confessed I caught her attention." Naruto started reluctantly, turning to rest on his shoulder, facing Sasuke`s profile. "And not only I see it clearly into her eyes or smile, but I can even _feel _it. That kind of commitment you are so running away from, changes people..." He took a short break, looking straight to the pair of onyx irises that were searching for his face, from the corner of his eyes. "...for the better."

"Are you done, _mom_? Because if you did, I would kindly ask you to fuck off and stop pestering me with shit. I will have enough time for it later on."

"Be careful not to realize that, one day from now, you have missed important things in your life, Teme. Aren't you tired of doing the same things over and over again?"

Naruto knew what he was feeling and ever since he looked at Hinata in the proper way, each moment in her company had an undeniable value and left a mark on him.

He was learning how to actually enjoy the small wonders teenage life and timid blooming romantic meanings were offering, in the most poetic way possible and it felt meaningful and amazing. "You constantly get drunk or high, you often sleep with all this sluts and you lie to your mother that you actually do something valuable with your life."

Not backing away when it came to knock sense into a friend he treasured, Naruto attached his hand firmly on Sasuke`s shoulder, when he saw him unglue his body from the wall and turning around to leave. "The only good thing you do is learning for that med school of yours, and I bet Madara is then one that keeps a close eye on you to do that."

"Naruto..." Sasuke was not the one to openly admit the others were right, even when his logic told him he has been well taught. So much for his small moment of peace. He skipped astronomy for that and it was for nothing. "...get the fuck off me." Calking his friend by his name was his signature way to announce him that he meant serious business.

"You didn't have to run. I am leaving. I already missed chemistry." Naruto slipped a hand on his pocked, feeling his cell phone vibrate. Neji got them all a table into the cafeteria, announcing him that his teacher has left earlier.

He didn't want him and Hinata to act like those superficial couples that flashed themselves together whenever they went, until people grew to automatically assume they did everything together and lost their own identity. "Don't forget about what I have told you, Teme. Is either you want her or leave her. Sakura deserves better."

He walked away towards the school's back entrance, before Sasuke had time to frown at him. "I will see you in the cafeteria, when you are done rehearsing for lungs cancer." And left.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead, messing his fingers towards his ebony bangs, annoyed and...distressed. Naruto always found a way to get him riled up, it was the thing he was best at. "Fucking knucklehead...going all guru on me."

* * *

><p>}{<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura's insides were a real mess. She had a queasy sensation clenching her stomach and her palms were cold and sweating, like she was experiencing internal bleeding. Maybe she was, because the way her al body was shaky and trembling, the pink haired dancer could have feel life starting to leak away from her.<p>

She took the bad mark she was expecting at her last week's chemistry test, but she came totally unprepared for the blue mood she found herself sinking in. She was disappointed and it weighed the world on her shoulders.

"I will never correct this mark..." Sakura was gripping the paper the teacher has just handed to her, while slipping uninterested through the desks, arguing with that part of her that urged her to tore it in half and deny the facts.

She was not only fighting her mental judging conscience, but the guilty feeling of letting her aunt down as well. She had a doctor as her relative, but she failed a test at chemistry. It was embarrassment at its finest, she could clearly see.

And she was not surprised to see that Naruto was skipping class, though she, at some point of time, entertained the idea that being with a meticulous girl like Hinata would have had a good influence towards his messy behavior. Though he didn't have that many absences, so she would give him credit for that.

A quick look around the classroom assured Sakura of the others` fails as well, but the majority was not actually that bothered of taking a bad mark, with few exceptions, consisting in students that were also trying their hardest to keep their average as high as possible, like her, but they too didn't manage to get a B or even a C.

There were three girls in the front row and one nerd that managed to actually take an A and B and the emerald eyed dancer bit her lip in distress, considering if she should go and ask for a tutoring, but she refrained form doing so.

They only got it right because they were those kind of students that were not in the bit brainy, but memorized everything, like they were walking libraries and lacked the skill to explain the lesson to someone else, because they too had problems in understanding it.

Those were the kind of kids that learnt all the problems the teacher wrote on blackboard by heart and they only had to change the results to get it right, because the problems and exercises were kind of alike, but it was not Sakura`s case.

She didn't have the sharpest memory, so she either understood everything and went by logic, or she couldn't solve the test. As simple as it might have been, it only caused her problems.

"God…please make him want to help me…" Sakura promptly banged her forehead on the desk, fisting her hands into her short messy pink hair, rubbing her scalp, while she debated on how should she make a truce with the raven haired Uchiha and ask for his help, finding herself at loss of how to properly approach him.

Sasuke was, on the first place, an unpredictable character and carelessly approaching him was the dumbest thing to do, since his intuition was an undeniable reflection of his emotional intelligence, so she couldn't march towards him and serenely let him know he should waste his own spare time on tutoring the less gifted than him losers, like she was.

"Damn…why does karma have to be such a troll anyways? From all the people…" She let her emerald eyes fly towards the old high oak tree from the back yard, taking in the marvelous fusion of autumn colors burning on the rusted leaves, getting poetical all of sudden. She prompted her small chin on her palm, aimlessly moving the tip of her pencil over the notebook she was supposed to fill in with exercises. :…it had to be Sasuke the one to be the best at what I need…"

And she didn't even realize the deeper implication of her own statement, only allowing herself to think about how pointless would be to pay attention to a teacher that was disinterested in working with his students, if it would only serve as a way to ridicule the much younger generation and mock their lack of experience.

She loathed that kind of people, be it teachers or other people. Why couldn't everyone be more like Kakashi or Kurenai, the pink haired dancer leisurely wondered?

Their eccentric inner selves had nothing to do with the resonance of their words and the impact of their detailed explanations, because at the end of the day, every student, be it the best or the worst, was able to at leas have the basic of the lesson they taught.

Those kind of teachers had a common thing that made the difference, despite their contradicting personalities and that was _care_. They cared about their students and they got appreciation and admiration from their colleagues or the teens they served as a role model from.

But that old uninterested teacher in front of her…Sakura felt her impatience getting the best of her and it was not playing into her favor.

But how to ask Sasuke to tutor her? He was the kind of guy that only liked to get involved in_ physical_ activities with the ladies, not intellectual ones.

Albeit, deep inside she knew that he was much more than a total loser, with a powerful background, but no morality or brains.

The first and the most relevant example of it was his aspiration to follow into his uncle's steps and the fact that he was spending much time with him and was seeking for his company willingly didn't place him into the ordinary delinquents.

If she was to be sincere, Sakura has never witnessed Sasuke bring aggressive with anyone, even though his gang's reputation was not considered to be inspirational. He was detached and impassive, even with his friends and he looked like most of the time, he was avoiding interaction.

"...for those of you that would like to correct your poor grade, I will allow you to retake the test and I will do the average between the two marks. That is going to be the mark I am going to take into account."

At the new found information, Sakura's emerald troubled eyes, eagerly flew up to gaze at the teacher, feeling hope wash through her and a form of warm relief and exhilaration.

Her shot her hand up, waiving it energetically, attracting the said old man's attention. "Excuse me, when will the test be?"

"I was thinking about next week." The answer stirred uproar and discontent whispers among the scoffing students.

Some random girl that was busy doing her nails and chewing bubble apples gum retorted boringly. "Can't we take the test in two weeks? There is a party on Friday and everyone is going to be there."

She got approving cheers from her classmates. Sakura blatantly forgot about that. What party, she got two tests to study for, Kakashi found it funny to announce another one the following week and there was the problem with the dancing tram as well.

"I could allow you to do that if everyone agrees, but I am not going to change the date of the other test, so if you want to delay the one from the following week, then you are going to take both in two weeks, of course, in different days." That brought more agitation.

"Well fuck, the soccer trials start in two weeks, this decrepit old fart can go to Hell!" Sakura heard the guy in front of her whispering harshly to his classmate. They were both Kiba's friends she realized.

"This is even worse!" A student that was among he ones that were serious about her study and learnt protested. "I have another upcoming test in astronomy in the same week. How about we take the test the next week, like you have previously suggested?" She politely proposed to the teacher.

"I don't give a damn about your test!" One of the cheerleaders, that stayed behind her shot back frustrated. So she had a mouth after all Sakura realized, because when it came to manifest during the classes, she was mute like a fish. "I want to go to that senior's party, plus I have to take an admission test for my team again! Some have a life beside being a book worm, mind telling you!"

Sakura understood the girl, for she would have to go to the secretary to fill in her name for the dance audition and find out the details.

She knew that she most likely would have to learn some choreographies, so the cheerleader was right in a way.

But she wanted to have time to learn as well. She pulled her lower lip in between her canines, tasting the wild cherry lip gloss she wore, feeling stress surge down her limbs. Suddenly, her free time has been cut off and she was not handling her stress pretty well.

"And I don't care about your after school activities either! I have an audition to take as well, but you don't hear me bring that into discussion!" Unexpectedly, the girl bravely held her ground in front of he cheerleader and Sakura admired her. She was a book worm but at least had a clear view of her future and she was right.

"Then what do you suggest to do? Have a test on Monday, then another one on Tuesday?" One of the guys that took a pretty high mark joined the argument. It got quite heated, the pink haired dancer realized.

"Well it is not like you have two different things to learn, since the normal test we have in two weeks will also comprise this test's formulas! It is not like you have to learn more!"

"Yeah, but a test is a test and it can get tiring, you know!"

"I suggest you make up your minds because it is almost lunch break." The teacher announced. Indeed, time flew when there were interesting topics going on around. "It is either two tests in the same week, or one the next week and the other in two weeks."

"How about we re-take this test the next week on Friday..." Sakura courageously started, turning all the eyes on her. She usually didn't say anything when such topics were discussed, obeying with what the majority decided, but it could get quite tricky for her as well. "...and we take the other on after the weekend, on Tuesday. This leaves us almost four days in between them."

She got positive reactions from her class mates. "She is right, this is good." The first to speak girl backed her up.

"And you can all go to that stupid party and still have time to learn..."

"Ha! You are jealous because you were not invited! Geek!"

"I have been invited, mind telling you." Sakura, as well as the others that witnessed the conversation were looking mouth agape at the girl with a beautiful light chocolate luscious skin and olive eyes. She had spunk and she was smart.

"So what, have I asked you about it?"

"This is enough kids. Do you all agree with what the young lady that stays beside Eustace said?" Small giggles were heard at the small joke. Great, Sakura thought sarcastically, she got some winks from some guys that didn't observe she has been there. That was a reason why the last row was so strategic.

Some 'yeah' and 'whatever' were heard from the classroom followed by the familiar bell. The class emptied in a blink of an eye, every student heading to the cafeteria.

Sakura rushed to the bathroom, intending to first go to the secretary and write her name on the auditions list, before stuffing her face in the cafeteria. She sent a message to Ten Ten and told her not to freak out because she was going to be late.

* * *

><p>}{<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>While she was busy splashing water on her tired face, Sakura heard a loud group enter the bathroom, immediately occupying all the sinks, admiring their excessive make up in the large mirrors.<p>

"...I know, and he was sooo hot running and all sweating!" One girl said towards her approving friends.

"And have you seen that sophomore being all over him during PE? Her nerve..."

"A slut. Just like her friends."

"But he was ignoring her like seriously."

There was always that little something that stirred up into Sakura's mind, whenever a conversation that had even the smallest connection to her own experiences was reverberating into her eardrums, and it was exactly what happened in that moment.

She snapped her head up, somehow feeling her guilty conscience root into the pits of her mind, at the though of those girls talking about a certain pair of onyx eyes, but it did not seem to be the case.

She went to the drier, placing her hands down the hot air, muttering a small curse at the insufferable noise that gave her away. The group of girls didn't even took notice of her.

"Damn...why does all this driers sound like vacuum cleaners? Seriously..." She only took a quick unsure peek at towards her shoulder, but it gave her enough time to see their superior stares and the way they scowled and frowned at her, like she was an intruder.

Were they seniors? She had no idea, but the familiar claustrophobic panic made her chest tremble.

Sakura was quite unsure of her qualities and had a tremendously lack of self confidence, so she took every reproachful stare much too personal. It bothered her, so she started to rub her palms together to dry faster and get out of there.

"...whatever. I think he was looking at you, Mary. Everyone saw." They resumed their conversation, but seemed to have something to do with her, because the inflexions of their arrogant tones grew obvious.

"And he is going to totally notice me from now on, after I pass the dancing audition and make it into the team." Sakura felt her pulse throb on her eardrum. Were all of them aspiring dancers? She realized where all the hateful stares came from: competition.

She was a rival they acknowledged, since they chose to treat her harsh. "What makes you think you are going to pass? Jane has more chances since she has been a ballerina." One of them addressed to a really pretty brunette. Pretty, but a bit too bitchy for school.

"Wait and see. I think I will make it into their official team. That Ronja better watch her back." She confidently answered.

Sakura felt her blood rush to her temples. How dared those sluts take the Chinese leader so easy? Xue was brilliant, she had attitude and...

She felt constricted all of sudden. There was always this kind of feeling she had whenever she had to do something important.

Whenever she saw that there were many that wished for the same thing as her, even though they were probably leagues behind her genius, she felt like they were all better and she would never be able to compete with them.

'Yeah, I mean she is such a major slut and a show off."

The pink haired girl marched towards the exit, realizing that she would only have half an hour to eat, at most, but when she almost passed the sinks, she got an elbow on her forearm, totally intentional from one of the girls, making her stumble. "Hey, what was that for?" She couldn't help but snap, though her voice came out a bit weak and quivery.

"Are you _that_ Sakura they talk about? 'Cos I _totally _didn't see you!" The culprit said in a mocking voice, gaping dramatically to her laughing friends.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, a bit taken aback by their approach. "Who-"

"Watch it you tramp!" One of them that wore a pair of really high heels, crossing her arms towards her not so subtle cleavage, eying her. "There is nothing special about ugly ducks like you. I bet you are going to stumble and fall at the beginning of the choreography."

"You are going down Haruno!" She recognized that auburn haired girl from the music class. She was very rude.

Before she had the chance to sketch a reaction, those girls were out of the bathroom and gone on the hall, leaving a trail of laughter and bashings behind, that echo into her ears.

Sakura waited an additional minute before she too took her leave, brushing her pink locks behind, catching her sad reflection on the mirror. If only she had a lipstick in the color of wine...she was pale as a zombie. Maybe the previous sleepless night left a mark on her. "Damn it...I am scared."

* * *

><p>}{<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>There were a lot of students waiting in front of the secretary, all having the same intention of enrolling in their specific clubs, but the majority was waiting in line for track and field or sports.<p>

Sakura had three more girls in front of her and she was already intently rubbing her tummy, feeling her stomach rumble and constrict.

She sent a message to Hinata and implored her to take a tray of whatever food the cook had for them that day. "I am so hungry!" She moaned in almost pain.

A girly whisper came from her behind, taking the emerald eyes girl by surprise. "Me too."

She turned around to face the owner, coming face to face to the confident girl from the chemistry class. A small earnest smile bloomed upon Sakura's lips. "I hope they have something edible today. That eggs salad and sausages on Friday gave me nightmares."

"I feel you. Brace yourself though..." The girl casually made conversation, being unnaturally friendly with her. So far, girls kind of treated Sakura bad. "...I heard we have _spinach_." She tapped Sakura's shoulder in a comforting way.

Sakura felt her mind go dizzy. She hated spinach with burning passion, and she didn't take any snacks with her. Damn Tsunade for keeping her mind occupied with her problems. "Nooo..."

The two girls entered the secretary's small office, looking in disbelief at one boy with large thick glasses that had no idea how to fill in his name on whatever club `s he wanted to join list.

They found out soon that it was the choir. He played acoustic guitar. It would explain the hippie look. "Have anymore classes after this?"

Sakura nodded once. "Government after lunch, then biology and German." She whined.

"Sucks. I only have arts. The other classes have been suspended. There is some teacher's councils going on."

"Lucky." Sakura pursed her lips, timidly lifting her palm towards the girl. "Sakura."

"Hm, the new dancer everybody talks about." She shook her hand enthusiastically, with a firm grip. "Chiara. Nice to meet you."

Her tone was not mockingly, Sakura realized. The girl didn't have a nasty attitude and she was warm and straightforward, something akin to Ten Ten. "Nice to meet you too. Though I wouldn't say famous."

"Don't mind them."

"What club are you planning on joining?" Sakura was really interested to what she would say, scanning her classmate once. On the first glance, she was able to see that Chiara was indeed, very beautiful.

She was just as tall as Sakura, had a slender body, with curves filled in all the right places, but not vulgar and her straight dark mocha hair and unique eyes were complementing the same shade of her complexion brilliantly.

She had a very exotic look, that almost inevitable would make one think about a hot tropical beach and a coconut and cocoa fancy cocktail.

Not only that, but she was smart as well and was not afraid to voice out her principles in front of the aggressive popular students, which placed her straight into the people Sakura wanted to have around. She could learn a trick or two from that girl, that was for certain. "Same as you." She gave a small knowing smirk, stepping aside to let a student pass the door.

Emerald eyes shot open in amazement, taking a double look at the girl in front of her. "You are a dancer." It was not a question, though it came dangerously close to one.

But somehow…Sakura didn't feel the same nagging feeling when she learnt about her class mate's hobby, as she did in the bathroom. Chiara didn't have a negative aura that made one feel inhibited and anxious.

Fair and friendly competition. Just like Xue. Maybe the girl should make it into the team, that if she was good enough, Sakura mentally decided. "I guess I am. I transferred here on the second semester of the previous year, before the summer holiday and I kept my eyes on them ever since."

She carried on with her story, while Sakura took a pen and wrote her name where the bored secretary shown her.

The pink haired girl quickly scanned the list and tried to identify names she knew. It was no surprise that there were many girls enrolled.

To be honest, they were over 60. She inwardly panicked when she realized how acerb the competition was going to be. "So you decided to join this year? Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking." Sakura replied politely, stepping aside to let Chiara write her name as well.

She had a moment of utterly disgust when she has spotted 'Uzumaki Karin' scribbled at the top of the list, as well as some other girls from the PE and biology class she knew as reputed sluts.

"Oh, not at all. I was born in Samoa, but raised in Hawaii. I moved to Jacksonville last year, when my dad got a job as a fireman." She replied evenly.

Before the two girls left the office, they have been handed a list of what Sakura recognized as being the choreographies she was supposed to learn until the audition and the odds didn't look promising.

Quickly darting her eyes over the songs and artists, she realized that the odds were not in her favor.

She had only three weeks to flawlessly master five routines and they were all difficult songs. Moreover, half of them were k-pop oriented, which meant very complex and difficult moves.

"Wow, I bet you have seen all those tropical destinations. I wish I have been able to live near the ocean."

Chiara shrugged once indifferently as if it was no big deal, she too looking at the same thing as Sakura. "Eh, it might be fascinating at first, I admit, but once you get used to it you start dream at the crowded cities and extravagant people."

"Really?"

"Nah, I was just trying be fancy." The emerald eyed girl giggled once, silently falling into steps with her new friend from chemistry, heading towards the cafeteria. "Did it work? Though I must confess, surfing helped me polish my balance You know, for the spins."

Oh, Sakura knew what she was talking about, for she too had equilibrium problems, since she hasn't been practicing like she should have, for six years.

She would have to start and train like crazy at least to improve, just as to pass auditions, then she would have enough time to get in top shape. "I don't know, as you can see, I don't quite belong in the category. But I feel you here."

"Well, you are very unique as well. Exotic, I would say. No wonder guys talk about you this much." She laughed at Sakura`s scared expression, pushing the door of the cafeteria opened, with the pink haired girl following her suit. "Don't worry, no jealousy intended. I find it funny though."

"I assure you it is totally not the case here…" Sakura muttered under her chin, trying to avoid eye contact with the people she passed by. For some odd reasons, the place was packed with screaming and eating students that were doing their best to find a place to stay. Weird.

"Don't worry, I know you are not like that." Chiara pointed discreetly towards some random desk they passed, where flashy girls were enjoying their dietetic bars, looking like skeletons on a cemetery gathering. They probably thought they looked hot.

"You are a cool girl Chiara. I liked your burst in chemistry." Sakura confessed her genuinely. Chiara smiled at her, heading in the opposite direction where Sakura has spotted her friends. They stopped somewhere in the middle.

"Well I am glad there is someone with a brain among those retards. Gotta hand it to you though. You are new, but know when to be subtle and when to stand up and speak for yourself. This is what I think."

"Thanks actually…" Sakura refrained from telling the new friend she made about her insecurities, decided to drop off the topic. She sensed eyes on her that she didn't want to acknowledge and it bothered her to no end. Though she could ignore Amy and Karin, in favor of Ronja`s table.

The dancing squad leader was surrounded by many girls and she seemed to clarify something for them. Sakura realized they were just attention seekers that tried to win some points and grow in her eye before the audition. Opportunism…was disgusting in her view.

"Wanna stay with me and my friends?" She added a bit of welcomed sarcasm into her voice, smirking. "…the rejects?"

Chiara took a quick glance at a waiving towards them Rock Lee, smiling and shaking her head once, refusing the invitation. "Thanks but no. I have my own group right there."

She pointed in the direction of an equally faraway table, towards a group of girls and guys that looked in between normal and nerds. "Math club. You know, that green door beside the basement."

Both girls laughed shortly at that one, heading towards their respective friends. They parted with a smile though. "Well, gotta go and see what my crazy friends left for me." Sakura nodded once at her, not able to get rid of the Japanese manners and forms of respect.

"Long life to the holly spinach." She said energetically. "I will see you around."

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Sakura wasted no time in marching towards her own table, sitting down and scowling at her friends. "Why the hell are we staying beside Kiba and his friends…<em>again<em>?" She hissed at Ten Ten, who was in front of her, faking a cheerful attitude.

Ten Ten threw a glance at a winking in their direction soccer player, slapping her check once, not bothering to hide how revolting she found that to be. "I guess it is our usual place. You know, when you are too lazy to fight the others for another table."

Choji provided a simpler explanation. "When we came here, everything was full."

"Oh, then it is ok. I hate the way he keeps on flirting with me. Thanks God he stayed on the other row in math." The last syllable of the word came as prolonged, when the pink haired girl took notice of the tray of food Hinata pushed towards her.

There, in all his green glory, was a plate full of spinach. She couldn't help but threw a glance at Lee`s jumpsuit, realizing it was the same shade of green as his spandex.

"Is this edible?"

Ten Ten didn't even dare to taste it, so she gave almost everything to Choji, like she always did whenever there was something she felt like chocking with. "I have no idea. How the fuck am I supposed to function with freaking…grass?!" She raised her voice an octave, attracting her friends` attention…and the others beside her. "I am not a horse or a sheep!"

"I-It is not all t-that bad. I think they used milk, instead of butter, this would explain the watery composition." Hinata replied smoothly, gaining three pairs of looking in horror eyes towards her. Choji looked neutral. He ate it all without complaining, but his friends were funny. Especially Ten Ten and Sakura.

"Thanks Hina. If Hyuga`s ridiculous face is not going to make me throw up soon, then this is going to do the trick."

"I am not eating this. What else do they have there?" Sakura averted her eyes from the disgusting looking food, following what the other students were eating. Something orange with seeds and…she didn't care. It looked like something she could taste and not die. "What are they eating?"

"Some shit with pumpkin, mushrooms and…something I have never heard of in my life." The chocolate eyed girl ate Choji`s protein bars and stuffed her face with cola and fries.

"I don't care. I want that. Be right back."

"Bring me a muffin. With raspberries." The chestnut eyed girl shouted at her friend, laughing at his blank stare. "Hina and Lee want one too!"

"Okay." Reluctantly, Sakura went to the big line of loud kids, trying to identify something good to eat.

She didn't even have dinner, so she was more than starving. She saw some backed French potatoes she could try, as well as the pumpkin specialty and green tea. Oh, she missed the Japanese sencha.

Meanwhile, she studied the crowd better, spotting Chiara and her friends scowling at the spinach, Ronja and the dancers drinking coffee and probably discussing the upcoming schedule, because they had the same lists she had to fill in and…involuntarily her forest green irises flew over Sasuke`s table.

Good thing none of them was able to spot her, because of the unusual amount of people around.

But she didn't miss the way Karin and another girl she didn't know the name of, were flirting with him, without talent. They were…she shook her head once, feeling her cheeks boil for some unknown reason.

"Gosh I am hungry…"

* * *

><p>She returned back on her table, handing the muffins to the eager to attack them people, starting to eat. "Why are so many people in here?"<p>

"They like spinach, duh!" Ten Ten was munching the cake, drinking soda, occasionally turning her head around to look aimlessly at something only knew she what.

A pair of jade eyes took a roll clock wise at the comment, snorting nonetheless. There was just something funny in the way her almond shaped eyed friend was putting passion and accentuated the words that was uplifting and refreshing. "I am sure they do. Did you guys signed up for any clubs?"

Ten Ten nodded once, pointing a finger towards Lee, who was tapping his chest with his thumb, like a cartoons super hero, flashing her a million dollars smile. "I am going for the trials for the track and field team in two weeks!"

Sakura`s pupils dilated and she clapped her hands cheerfully once when she heard about her friend's new resolve.

He got the skills so why not pursue his dream? "Oh my God, I am so glad for you! You are so going to make it, of that I am sure! We will be there to cheer for you!" She took a look at Hinata and Choji, getting a nod from each in agreement.

"Of course."

"Yup. And for Ten Ten too."

Said girl gave Choji a high five. "Why thank you for not forgetting about old good friend of yours…like the others I know."

"Wha…are you taking those trials as well? I already thought you were in the team!"

"We have to take them at the beginning of each year. Gai says something about stimulating our spirit of competition or something. I don't know. I usually space out during his speeches." She gave a small smirk at the way Lee`s face turned depressed. "Any sane living would do that.'

"Hey, man is dedicated. Gotta hand it to him. Unlike the others…" Sensing all the eyes on her, expecting her to not let them take second guesses, Sakura pulled away her test paper. She got an 'ok' from Ten Ten though, for blending into the majority. "…the teach is allowing us to re-take this test. And I still need help."

"I-I am sorry…I don't know chemistry…" Hinata placed an apologetic hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder, her pale eyes full of concern.

"We suck as well. Ever since I failed the exam in my Junior year, I took cooking instead and Lee transferred to logics." Choji waived his fork in between him and his friend, he too feeling bad for not being able to help a friend in need. Sakura was science oriented and it was something many students were avoiding. In fact, it was only for the ones that wanted to go to med schools, pharmacy or botanic.

"I am with physics. Sorry girl. Didn't you find anyone else beside your secret crush? You didn't ask him and he refused you, did you?"

The chocolate eyed girl asked Sakura in a more serious note. She could clearly remember the messages they sent to each other, but wanted to make sure.

"No, I didn't have the chance to do so in math."

"Chance?" A fine brown eyebrow rose in disbelief. "You didn't have the guts. Tell, me how did our little scheme went?"

Sakura let her chin fall on his palm, pouting comically. "Don't ask. He kind of…I made a fool of myself _again._" She couldn't help the small thrilling chills down her spine at the thought of all the innocent brushes, studied smirks and precise smart retorts, all the undeniable signature of Sasuke Uchiha, the heartthrob and the sexy player she secretly found interesting, lingering on her skin. "How come he always sees the worst of me, Ten?"

"He sees the _real_ you and this is funny…and ironic in a way. If you think about it, you should be yourself with Sasori, but you are more like your true self with Sasuke. I let you do the simple math."

"Ten Ten, I don't think it is…" Hinata started, but she has been cut off short by Kiba, who came in between her and Sakura and no one saw, because they simply didn't pay attention to anyone beside the five of them. He scared Sakura shitless, because she was lost in thoughts.

Thoughts, that included sapphire alluring eyes, ebony unruly locks and a sharp masculine jaw line. "Hey, what's new?" Kiba let his arm rest on the backrest of the chair Sakura was occupying, trying to be a fancy macho.

Ten Ten gave him the dumbfounded look of the century, because she tried her best for it to come out as obvious as possible. "An idiot that tries to get laid, but has the same chance as me winning the Nobel Prize for Literature."

Of course, with his level of impressive intelligence, he didn't get the sarcastic comment. "Really? Where?"

Hinata, Lee and Choji barely contained their snorts. Ten Ten rolled her coffee eyes hard once, resuming her eating. She couldn't have cared less about the soccer player, they got more important things to take care off.

Like Neji for example. He somehow got her phone number and continued to send her messages in which he asked her to meet after school. She sent only once reply and that was _'go shoot yourself or ask someone to do it for you'_.

"Ah…how are you…today, Kiba?" Sakura asked in a tone so confident, that it rivaled Hinata`s. She heard Ten Ten snorting, so she unceremoniously hit her leg under the table. "Anything new?"

"…beside the stupid hairstyle?" Ten Ten muttered. Lee and Choji burst in laughter, but with all the uproar around, Kiba didn't hear, because his attention was focused solely on the pink haired beauty.

Sakura was able to sense his flirty aura from miles away. She felt the urge to shove the bothersome loud guy away, but she wanted to be polite…and to tactfully tell him to fuck off. "Me and the guys are going to have newbies in the team. You known…kind of busy with all this clubs."

"Of course, we all are." Obviously. Sakura realized that everyone has practically gathered in the cafeteria, discussing their options for the clubs and the upcoming party the seniors were holding, with much frenzy.

"So? What is there for you in stock?" Kiba smirked down at her, coming visibly closer, much to her horror. Ten Ten was intently following the interaction, well aware that Sakura was way too soft with _those_ kind of people.

The kind that were like rabies. One couldn't ever get rid of. And her smirk only grew tenfold when she turned her head over Neji`s friends, catching one ebony haired Uchiha throwing inconspicuous glimpses at Kiba`s audacious manner of speaking to Sakura.

Was that jealousy she spotted there? Oh, it got interesting. "Dancing, I guess. You know, there are auditions in…ah…two…no three weeks." Was that a hand she felt brushing on her thigh? Because Sakura felt like being electrocuted. That was one hell of a touch she wanted away from her body. She even lost her train of thoughts. "yeah…"

"Nice. I am sure you are going to do great." He tried to touch her once again, but she stopped his hand from roaming, facing her friend, and then trying to calmly handle the situation.

She couldn't provoke a scene and the pink haired girl inwardly wondered how would refined girls like Ronja deal with such aggressiveness?

"T-thanks. I hope you are going to find skilful teammates."

"Sakura, would you be so kind to help me with something? Yeah? Thanks!" Ten Ten rolled her almond eyes deliberately slow and not in the bit subtle, deciding to put an end to Sakura`s suffering.

Hinata, who was beside her, was beat red. Ten Ten wondered if she and Naruto were past the first kiss stage, either ways she was going to have a long discussion with her friend later on.

_That_ kind of discussion, that made the dead ones crawl out of their tombs and sue her. "Huh? Oh yeah…I…will…" Sakura didn't know what she was saying, but she promptly jumped out of her seat, cornering the table and coming right beside Ten Ten. Kiba just stood there, not catching the message.

"I want you to help me…" She made sure each syllable of the private conversation entered the dog boy`s stupid oblivious head, emphasizing her inexistent problem. "…with my bra. It got unclasped. Can you fix it? I don't want to give this perverts a strip show."

Sakura felt her cheeks growing red. Some guys that were closer to them heard her friend, so naturally their innate instincts reacted. They openly eyed the two girls, expectantly. "Ah…"

"Oh, well then, I…will let you two girls with your…" Kiba actually had a moment of hesitation, in which he looked for proper words, like that would make a difference. That was a pathological case indeed. "…stuff."

"…" Sakura was at lost. She just stood there, behind her chocolate eyed friend, doing her best to fit into the small space between her and the girl`s behind her back.

Ten Ten elbowed her, making her snap out of her reverie. "What are you doing, girl? Play along, or he is going to hump you like a dog!"

"By the way, Sakura. There is this party on Friday…" The said boy started, spinning on his heels like a ballerina, folding his arms around his broad chest. Adding it to the spiky hair, he looked like those kind of machos that were wearing yellow tight pants with red dots and sun glasses on winter.

Ten Ten gave him no room for negotiations. "She is taken, so don't bother." And nodded at his dumbfounded face.

"Oh…well then…I…will see yea around."

"Sure…" he returned to his group of friends, cursing his bad timing. His other friends were visibly mocking him for being rejected in broad daylight.

"What a total loser. This one is worse than the dude with the tarantulas. Girl, I had botanic and some freak brought two fucking spiders the size of two coconuts. Fucking hell…"

She palmed her face, reminiscing the incident in horror, while her friends started to laugh at her. Ten Ten was too funny and her manners were priceless.

Everything she did was dramatic and she poured her character in each word she said. She hid nothing. "…he even took one into his freaking palm and kissed that thing's…_body_!"

"No way!" Sakura mimicked something under Ten Ten`s shirt, faking that she was fixing her undergarments, taking her rightful place beside Hinata. "Spiders? I have had arachnophobia ever since I was a little child."

"Tell me about it! Gosh, and guys like him actually wonder how come they don't have partners at Balls or dates at parties!"

"I-I don't like spiders at all." Hinata started shakily, finishing her muffin. She was a blueberry addict everyone knew, plus it was good for her damaged eyes, for it strengthened the retina and optical nerves. "Neji always scares me whenever he gets the chance."

"Duh! What would you expect from that good for nothing trash?! Red roses?" That caught Lee, Choji, Sakura and the pale eyed girl`s attention, all of them noticing that their friend was unusually harsher that day, when it came to Hinata`s cousin.

"Ten, what happened between Neji and you during economy? And what is the deal with him and Amy?" Sakura asked on a more serious note.

Ten Ten felt her vision fog all of sudden at all the rumors circulating around, especially on the halls and class rooms.

She was the target of many glares and whispers, for everyone was well aware of their history together. "He kept on bothering me, while I was sending you messages. The fucker even got my phone number and I suppose he stole it from Hina`s phone while she didn't pay attention."

"I…am so sorry for this." Hinata bowed her head in shame, trying to remember the moment she left her phone unsupervised.

"Nah, it is cool. You didn't mean it and I am sure he would have eventually got his hand on it. Anyways, he keeps on beeping me and asking me to go and talk to him, but I keep on telling him no, of course, because you wouldn't catch me dead being alone with him again, after the club scene."

"This sounds bad. What could he possibly want to meet you for though? Do you think he wants you guys to make up?"

There was a small ray scintillating into the yellowish hint around her friend's coffee irises betraying a surge of uncertainty that washed through her system, but Ten Ten was good at concealing it in the blink of an eye, with skill.

"Don't know, don't care. Now that his slut left him, I am not going to be the second hand girl to replace her in his bed. Might as well jump one of his fangirls, for all I care."

"And Amy? People talk you know? I even heard them in math."

"Oh, this is worth mentioning. I heard that he broke up with her through an sms he sent on the same morning we got back from the club. Imagine her inexistent ego taking such a blow." She pointed towards a faraway table in the opposite of the windows the popular guys stood, to Amy and few of her loyal lackeys.

Indeed, they didn't stay at their usual places, but they were surrounded by guys anyways, so Sakura didn't quite see the difference.

Though, the girl was flailing her hands in the air dramatically and if there was a thing that was obvious for any dumb to see, was how she basically declared a staring war to Ten Ten.

The heated glances she threw at the almond shaped eyed girl didn't need any further explanation. "Wow, she is a scary one. But if he was the one to break up with her, it only means he wants you back, Tennie."

"I am glad he has a will, but I am not a fortune at his disposal. He could go fuck himself for all I care, or go gay. I think it would suit him better. Imagine his guts. He even finished the test paper before me and slipped a note on my desk while I was writing my test to ask me to meet him at the usual smoking spot. The teach shouted at us to stop trying to cheat. It was beyond embarrassing."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"M-My cousin can be very p-persistent. Be careful." Everyone nodded at Hinata. They knew that all too well.

"Leaving that aside, I got a mail from Hidan. The exhibition went good. He said they have a chance to win." She said with a small smirk.

"Really? Oh great! I am going to call Sasori later on and ask him about details."

"Sasori, huh? Tell me about the other boy you like whose name starts with's' as well. Oh the irony. Did my little advice work?"

Sakura slapped her cheek once, letting her palm glide comically down her face, like she couldn't believe her eyes how did she react. "Damn, don't ask. I swear he is fucking reading my mind, guys!" She addressed to her friends. "Lee, Choji, you are guys as well. How is it even possible?"

Surprisingly, it was Choji the one to answer. Ten Ten was all ears. One of her eternally virgin friends was having advices regarding relationships. Wow, she hoped he talked from experience.

"Well…I don't know how Sasuke thinks, but today, while I was in astronomy, this girl I told to you about, from the cooking class, wanted to ask me to help her understand something the teacher explained."

Sakura leaned in towards the table, mirroring the other's moves. They all knew that it was impossibly to make out something with all the screams and laughs around, but better safe than sorry.

Plus, the image of them sharing a secret felt good for their bonding, and all of them felt it. Friendship and loyalty were feelings each individual craved for.

The gentle boy went on. "And I somehow…sensed that she didn't find her words to properly ask me to help her, so before I realized what I was doing, I found myself starting to explain it to her."

"That is quite the method to hook up girls. Boy, you got an A from me." Ten Ten gave him a thumb up, making everyone roll their eyes at her antics, but she stole their smiles anyways with her nonchalance.

"Just as so? Why?"

"I don't know how to explain it but it was like…I _knew_ she was having problems because I actually…" Choji laughed awkwardly, rubbing his temple, feeling his neck get a delicate shade of red.

He was too experiencing new things and it was quite uncomfortable to openly let it lose in public. "…I look at her pretty often and observe."

The moment she caught the meaning and realized the implication of her friend's honest reply, Sakura`s heart bolted out of her ribcage, knocking the wind out of her lungs, skipping a beat. So that meant… "B-But…what you want to say is that…you know what this girl wants because you always watch her?"

"Yeah, something like this. Her name is Karui, by the way. She is really friendly." There was a large grin plastered on Choji`s plump cheeks at the mention of his new friend and it made the other occupants of the table change knowing winks.

Well, Sakura was still dizzy when realization that there was a chance for a pair of the most smoldering pair of sable orbs she ever saw to always stay glued to her and she had an uninvited moment of insecurity. "…are you sure this is not the way all the guys think? Lee?"

"My cherry blossom, I can assure you that all the real men on this planet and even the entire Universe…" Lee took his sober posture, starting one of his inspirational speeches he won from spending too much time in the company of a man that was never going to grow up. "…would look for the much fragile creatures that piqued their interest and this is the best example of how youth-"

"If you say that word again, I am going to stick this fork down your ass." Ten Ten threatened him, now feeling any restraint to do so.

She got sick and tired of that word, for she was reminded of Gai and his loud voice whenever he screamed at them to run faster or jump higher and it was totally not something she liked to discuss at lunch.

"Well, my sullen friend, I was just trying to help, thank you."

"Help what? Stop giving her imbecile advices, you freaks. Jeez Sakura, that Uchiha is reading everyone's mind because he is just another nature freak like all his family. You should see his older brother, Itachi. Fuck if that one is not a telepath. I think they are aliens. If you ever see him naked, check out for antennas or if his dick is glowing like a lantern."

Four people shook their heads in disbelief at the same time, like they were reenacting popular cartoon series. That girl…had imagination. And not in the artistic way. "Now I am sure I don't want to _ever _see him naked Ten. Thanks."

"So it means you actually wanted to see him naked at some point?" Ten Ten smartly shot back at Sakura. The pink haired girl`s clear eyes were a major giveaway of her feelings.

And she asked herself why Sasuke slipped into the pits of her conscience, coming as a magician that knows the tricks of how she worked.

"I have a napkin and I am not afraid to use it." The pink haired dancer quickly scanned what was left from her lunch in front of her, lifting the small cellulose napkin, menacingly at her friend. "Be ready to face my wrath."

"…I have some ideas of what can you do with a napkin, when you have a dude under you, tied with a rope and-"

"Don't you ever make me envision another of your outrageous ideas Ten, because I still have nightmares from our previous girls talk."

"Hey, girl, it is called charity. I am working the ones that are not so experienced. Isn't this school teaching us how to help on the others?"

"How noble of…well shit!"

"What?"

"Our topic of discussion is heading here. And I sure as hell know that he is not going to discuss weather with Hinata, me or the boys."

Sakura saw Neji saying something to Sasuke, the said ebony haired guy shaking his head once, probably disapproving on something, then, totally unexpectedly, he started to march into their general direction. Perfect timing indeed.

"Don't look back, he is going to realize we were talking about him!" Sakura has whispered to her friend, but Ten Ten was already standing up, taking her tray of food, attempting to leave. She was kind of distressed and it was not like her.

"Well shit, I am out of here. I will see you guys on the break after this stupid class I have."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should-"

"No Hina, I don't care what he has to say. Tell him I said fuck off."

* * *

><p>Though, with all the chairs and students blocking her way, of course she was not fast enough to escape the unavoidable fate. Neji caught up with her in no time, just when she was about to leave her table and make a run for it.<p>

"Ten Ten, we need to talk." His voice was hard and had an arrogant hint that made a pair of chocolate eyes fly in his direction, giving him the mother of all the glares. She was more than angry for his barging into her private life, like she has welcomed him…again.

She didn't even try to seem detached and neutral, for keeping appearances was the last thing in her mind. She more than dripped venom when addressing him. "We _are_ talking. You are moving your mouth and I ignore you with talent. See? Conversation."

Lavender eyes grew hard and slightly impatient. Neji knew what kind of rushed girl Ten Ten was and how her fierce temper always dictated her manner of conducting a conversation and he was aware that he was not choosing the best of approaches, moreover, Sasuke has warned him not to go and try to approach her with so many people around. Maybe he did it to mask his insecurities. "Don't mock me, I just want to-

"Listen up you asshole and try to imprint this in your empty skull once and for all!" Ten Ten started in a high pitched reproaching tone that caught the others attention. Her friends were looking anxiously at how that would come out.

Sakura wondered if she should interfere at some point, like the chestnut eyed girl did for her seconds ago. But that was different, she didn't know Neji too well to do so. Hinata on the other hand…a quick glance at the said girl assured her that she was not going to protest.

" . . .Whores!" She more than shouted it out loud at him. "So stop treating me like one and stop trying to take me for granted or even worse, stalk me! You do know it is illegal and I have no problem filling in a complaint. Now piss off!" She turned around to leave, but Neji would have none.

He gripped her forearm in a vice grip, mentally cursing himself for it being a bit too tight, but the said girl had other concerns than a small bruise that would form later.

"What the hell is your problem, you don't even know what I want to talk to you about!" Neji was losing his cool as well. Wasn't he famous for his detachment? Apparently not in that case.

"Does spinach affect your barely there intellect?! Didn't you hear me when I told you I am not interested in whatever is there for you to say? Let go!"

She tried to pry her hand away, but he was keeping her rooted in her place. And to her horror, Ten Ten realized that she had her plate with whatever was left from the lunch, so one hand was occupied.

"This is because you keep avoiding me. Are you afraid?"

"Afraid? Haha, you are so funny…no, I am more than sarcastic, but I refrain for being subtle because you are dumb as fuck and wouldn't catch it the first time. The only thing I am afraid of is the number of years in prison I would take for chopping off your head, fill it with ketchup and turn you into a human pizza!"

That would go nowhere, the Hyuga realized. Ten Ten was trashing her body to escape his grip and he couldn't understand why she was adamant in avoiding him at all cost. If she wasn't afraid to face what she felt, then why not listening to what he had to say?

Just when he reluctantly decided to give a chance to whatever outrageously sleazy romance advice he got from Naruto-he still shuddered at that one-or Sasuke and listen to Ten Ten`s version of the story, dumping a girl he has been with ever since, she decided to show her spunk and play hard to get.

He liked that fierce attitude, but she needed to get rid of it and have patience.

"I am not going to repeat myself, Ten Ten. Let`s go somewhere else and talk, I don't want to make a scene in here."

"And I am not going to repeat myself either. The only place I would accompany you is at your funeral, and I am going to only come for the speech I got prepared to let everyone know how much of a trash you are and for the food. Understood?"

He felt blood rush to his temples and his lips being to clench in fury…and something else. The pale eyed Hyuga forgot about how much her savage aura charmed him and it started to have an effect. "Ten Ten, come with me."

"Let me go, you fucker."

"Stop being so stubborn and come. I want to hear what you have to-"

Ten Ten sighed audibly, visibly frustrated and fed up with the boy in front of her, so she stomped her heel on his foot, taking him by surprise with an electrifying pain, managing to spread her hand free of restraint and without further notice, discarded the leftovers of the spinach she hasn't finished right on his head. "Say? This is my answer for whatever a worthless little manwhore would have to say. Should I put it into words as well?"

Neji had the face of the century, with his shoulders shot up, hands frozen somewhere in between his neck and chest, mouth agape, eyes wide like saucers and spinach covering his head and hair, like he was a sea monster full of algae.

Silence. Every eye on the cafeteria and every mouth agape were all because of what the pretty girl with stylish rebel buns and dominant attitude did. Neji had no reaction, not even the characteristic fury his group was branded for.

"Oh snap, this doesn't look good." Sakura whispered to her friends, standing up. No, of course she didn't have the guts to possibly intervene in an upcoming conflict, but if one of her friends would be in danger, be it emotional or physical, she was certain she would find her courageous inner.

She saw Lee doing the same, alert. The aura radiating from Neji was tangible and suffocating. And he was stuttering like his shier cousin which was funny in a sadistic way.

"You…didn't do that…" He started low and menacing.

"…don't you dare to play the gangster you are with me, because you are going to get it!" Ok, if Neji was angry, then Ten Ten was livid. It looked like what she has just did, had not calming effect over her reeling in resentment nerves.

"Now stop following me wherever I go and find some other slut from here…" She even did a small gesture with her finger, pointing around the cafeteria at the girls present, conveniently avoiding some tables of the ones she considered normal. "…they look more than willing."

And without any further notice, left the cafeteria in glory. Were there some guys that applauded her as well? Neji was still rooted into his place.

"Come one, let`s go find her." Sakura told her friends, already packing her things. There was almost time to run to the other class as well.

But she did tell Hinata`s cousin what she hoped was a good advice, when she passed him. "I know what you want to do, but this is not the right way to do it. You are being too aggressive." And of course, she got nothing in return.

Inwardly, Neji was…was he living anymore? Because the guy felt like he was inhaling melting lava instead of oxygen. And what Ten Ten`s friend has told him, were Sasuke`s words exactly. And it was creepy.

After he came to his senses, Neji headed back to his friends, after he made sure no one dared to laugh at the spinach hanging on his long hair, throwing his body on the chair, using wet wipes to clean the remains.

He was too stupidly proud to ask on of the girls to lend him a mirror. That would turn him into a fag in no time.

"I told you not to do that." Sasuke`s bored tone was the first thing he heard, though Neji knew that the Uchiha was masking his amusement, from the way he barely contained his annoying smirk.

"Shut up."

"What the hell man, you don't approach girls like that!" That was a loud Naruto he didn't want to hear. He was being scolded by an antisocial equally slut prick and his clown idiot friend. Neji felt like throwing up. And he smelled like the horrid food. Ok, that would make him sick in no time.

"I like her guts. Too bad she didn't have more spinach to entire cover you." Suigetsu was laughing at his friend, not bothered by the way he was glaring at him like he had telescopes instead of eyes.

It was the funniest thing ever. That was one interesting to watch pair, because the sexual tension was visible and the way they were denying it and tried to fight the chemistry was turning it into a high quality stand up comedy.

"You should wear that for Halloween. Maybe she is going to fill in your trunk with fishes this year, to match the thematic."

"Suigetsu, kindly go die, before I make you." Neji was hissing at his friends, cursing loudly the way he had to rub each lock of his hair to get rid of the green leaking of his head food.

"Nope, can't do. This shit is funny."

"Your stupidity is so disgusting that is funny."

"Fuck you Sasuke. Just talk when you are going to handle your own shit." That brought a small from on the said onyx eyed boy`s handsome face.

Was he implying that they were on the same boat? Because Sasuke felt he had everything under control, unlike his pale eyed friend who was being mocked by his ex girlfriend, any chance she got.

"Don't put me on the same level with you."

"Keep on talking, but stop fucking looking at her when you think no one is watching. It is obvious."

"…you are delusional." Although…Sasuke would not deny the fact that the entire lunch time, his ink jet orbs were inquisitively seeking shimmering viridian ones into the crowd, not even realizing that they stirred an alien awareness inside him, like no other.

"Don't mind the Teme, he is just in denial." Naruto brushed away casually, much to his dark haired friend's horror.

He couldn't be thinking on starting giving him a lesson in front of the others. Someone was going to be sent to the moon and possibly not back, soon, he knew it.

"Whatever!" Karin interfered, visibly affected by how almost all their gossip revolved around Sakura and her friends.

Ever since the dancer transferred to their school, she was on everyone's mind, be it good or bad. "Stop talking about those skanks, it is getting on my nerves!"

The truth was that the pink haired girl was able to create ado whenever she went and there were just two categories of emotions she was ale to plant inside her school mates` heart, as soon as she interacted with them, namely some where hating on her, and the others liked her.

"I officially signed up for the dancing audition." She stated proudly towards her group of barely interested friends.

"Do they allow camels with elephant feet as well? My, and here I thought they had standards." Suigetsu couldn't help but pester the red head. In his opinion, she was so desperately trying to get attention that it was laughable. But somehow…her oblivious attempts were refreshing.

He got a bump on his shoulder for that remark. "Go to hell, shark boy. And watch it, because soon you are going to see me winning trophies with their team. Who is laughing now?"

"Me, because I can already picture you try to do a spin and fall on your butt during your audition haha. Now I have a good reason to come and see you."

To his utter shock, it didn't cross Sasuke`s mind to go and watch the dancing squad's audition and see Sakura performing. Why would he do that, though?

He didn't care about her, he just found her hot for a one nigh st-…Onyx eyes snapped wider when realization that he couldn't finish the deprived sentence into his mind hurled him into a bottomless abyss called _confusion. _

And before he had any chance to consider how it might have sounded into the other`s ears, he perked up their interest with a totally unexpected question. "When?"

Naruto heard him clearly because he was standing right beside him to steal his food. "Huh?! When what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, massaging the small area in between his eyebrows in disbelief. Damn were the people around him complete retards. "The dancing audition. When is it going to be?"

It took Karin fewer seconds than the previous NASA project to burst into a fluttering joyfulness, fangirling at the thought of him being interested to see her, totally mistaking his obvious point of interest, for a possible romantic implication. "Sasuke, would you come and see me how I mop the floors with the others? Oh, I knew you secretly wanted to look at how sexy I will look when they will announce me as one of their official members! But you are so cute when timid."

"Hahaha…dude…just…hahaha…" Suigetsu was already rolling on the floor, along with some other two guys standing beside him that saw how Sasuke`s eyes were twitching in resentment.

Did she just call him _cute_? Because the next moment he knew, Sasuke was out of the cafeteria, with the sole intention of having another joint and contain his urge to beat the crap out of all the people that annoyed him to no end, starting with all the sluts hanging on his arms.

And when he got into the smoking area, he quite had an insight of what Naruto truly meant to tell him. All the fangirls…started to not be funny anymore.

He quickly lit up a cigarette, inhaling deeply once to make sure all the unhealthy smoke got to his brain that screamed to be sent to cloud nine, lazily following the contour or the mocha haired girl with two buns that was Sakura`s tomboy friend, with attitude, smoking and pacing nervously around a thick tree, somewhere on his left. But she was alone and keeping the distance from the other druggies.

"Old habits die hard…"

* * *

><p>}{<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she is fine?" Sakura and Hinata have been searching for Ten Ten all around the school, without success. She was having her phone shut down as well.<p>

"I don't know, s-she can get really emotional when like this."

"Which means she is going to beat the hell out of someone if we don't find her. Damn, where else have we not looked for?"

Hinata allowed her a moment of brainstorming, pinching her small chin, trying to put herself into Ten Ten`s shoes and have an idea where to start from. "She is either on the top roof, or the smoking place behind the school. I don't think she is in the bathrooms, it is not her style and she has math on her last period, so she is not at home."

"The smoking place…that is the only place we have not checked. Though…" That particular place where all the bad kids were gathering to smoke and plan their wildest parties, so it came as a taboo for rejects like her and her friends, so Sakura would not even try to blame Hinata for her distress and falter of going there.

Too bad it was tainted with people that rejected moral conduit, because it was surrounded by tall oak trees and grass, so the view was calming and beautiful.

Ten Ten would go there no problem because she had the aura of a winner, so no one was picking on her. But she and the others…

"Don't worry, I am going to look for her there. You just go to your next class, that if the teacher is going to come and tell Lee and Choji not to worry, because I am going to let you all guys know the moment I find her. Ok?"

Hinata would have no problems in jumping into the lion`s cage for her friends and she felt bad for placing the burden on the emerald eyed dancer, who already had her fair shares of repulsive stares, but Sakura was persistent.

The truth was…Hinata never once had troubles with people trying to bully her ever since she has become Naruto`s girlfriend, so it was no problem to accompany her.

"Are you-"

"Yeah, it is cool. Go, my teacher doesn't take the attendance. I am going to have two more classes after this, then we can all go to some fancy place and have something sweet to eat. How is that?"

"I w-would like that."

"Then it is settled. The one at the back of the school, near the football field, right?"

"Yes. She usually goes there to smoke."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, coming to a halt, before she opened the door to exit the building. "Usually? I thought she quit."

"Well…she is not doing it so often like she did when she was…with Neji."

"Oh…well…I am going to make sure I give her the mother of the scolding for this. Keep in touch."

* * *

><p>}{<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura inhaled sharply once so as to gain courage to face the rebels and headed to the said place where her friend was, already having some students in her field of view. They were not many, but it only took one glance to identify the rich ones or the ones with a bad reputation.<p>

Most of them were either seniors or gangs such as Goths, rockers, punkers or those rich kids that enjoyed off roads bikes, car racings and adrenaline.

Good thing they don't pay much attention to her, so she kind of slipped unnoticed past them. Maybe it was the plain simple clothes she wore, or Ten Ten`s black rock T-shirt that was covering her curves, with a band she didn't know the name of.

And she found her friend in no time, looking like she was having an internal argument with a mini Neji inside her head, because she has let her hair loose of the two trademark buns, just to better fist her hand down her long tresses and pull in anger and she was indeed smoking intently.

Sakura truly pried it was not weed, because she had no idea how to deal with such cases.

"Ten."

It took the said girl a moment to cast her eyes on the owner of the soft voice calling her pet name, and recognize it as belonging to her friend. Sister, if she was to be honest.

From all their group of friends, Sakura came the closest to her way of being, so they created a special bond in a short amount of time. "Hey girl. Got scared that I was going to slice my wrists in some bathroom?"

Sakura came to rest her back on the three, slipping her hands into the front pockets of her navy Jeans, smiling softly at her friend. "You are too strong to give up on life so easily."

"Heh...don't forget I am crazy enough to do something eccentric as well."

"Like turning Neji into a burger?"

She smirked at that, taking a final drag of her cigarette, getting closer to Sakura. "Fucking cretin…same type of trash should be collected together. I was just trying to go green and recycle."

"Does it make you feel bad?" Sakura started without further notice. She felt Ten Ten rest sigh audibly, coming to rest beside her, letting her head fall on her shoulder. "His approach…"

"In a way, yeah…I guess…I never understand his need to be so in control and never accept he was wrong. Now he wants to what? Ask me to get together again, just because Amy the bitch of the century got boring for his taste? I don't thing so. I am not a punching bag."

"What if he truly wants to listen to what you have to say? Not that I want to give you any advice, God forbids, because when it comes to guys I am the dumbest fool in the world, but I was just…I don't know…I don't want you to be sad."

"I know girl, thanks. But no. He is too damn late for that. What if…let`s say we get together again, by some miracle and such things happen again?

Will I be forced to once again go through that hell again just because he cannot fight his possessiveness and unfounded jealousy? No thanks, the one that satisfy me on the moment is Hidan. I like that guy`s craziness. We complete each other."

Sakura knew that her retort came as a smartass, but she had to make sure. The two girls had many things in common, especially boys wise, so it could be a valuable lesson for her to grow more experienced as well.

Ten Ten was smart. Street smart was an advantage. Books would never teach the students about life, they only taught universal facts. Feelings couldn't be described through theorems. "As friends or lovers?"

"…I never thought about that. Why?" The chocolate eyed girl shifted her head so as to look up to her friend's distressed face. She was not doing a good job to hide her forest green traitor eyes with her short hair. "Is Sasuke that much of a confusion?"

"You saw right through me Ten. Aren't we doing the same thing?"

"I can only say we should stay the heck out of their way as much as we can. I mean…romantically if you want.

It is not my case, but you are a kind girl. I can see. You take the punches and suffer in silence, I know it, because I am just the same. It is going to get too much one day."

"What?"

"The stress and the tension." Ten Ten`s voice came as a broken whisper, dripping her inner emotions in front of her equally suffering friend. Why has their school life turned that way? She let her chocolate eyes follow the fluttering in the wind rusted leaf that fell from the tree, dreamy.

"I am stressed Tennie. I have four upcoming tests, I am dreading at the choreographies I have to learn and I don't know what to do with Sasuke and Sasori. The worst part is that I desperately need help with chemistry. Teach is going to let us re take the test, but it is just the same if I don't find someone to explain that shit to me."

"Tsunade?"

"Aunty is a mess Ten. She barely has time to eat and she pulls night sifts because of the lack of personal. How can I go and nag her with my problems?"

"Sucks. Didn't you find another freak that understands those things? Why does it have to be him? Fate is laughing at you girl, I keep telling you."

"I met a girl that is on the same chemistry class as me. Her name is Chiara and she is also an aspiring dancer. She reminds me of you, you know? And she got a pretty high mark, but I don't dare to ask her because, first I barely met her and second, I know how busy she is with the dance practice."

"And…not to mention she doesn't have black hair, pale face and attractive body."

"You made this up." Sakura let her gaze linger above her, on the grey sky partly concealing the timid sun rays. It was going to rain and she didn't get an umbrella.

"You are not denying it. Ask her, you will never know. Or…you can ask him and be over with it." Ten Ten took a cherry gum from her pocket, silently offering one to her trapped in fantasies world friend, blowing a bubble. "You know…as crazy as it might seem…I wouldn't find it surprising if Sasuke would not refuse you."

That piqued Sakura`s interest. Ten Ten knew better, since she has been hanging with his gang for a pretty long time. Though, she kind of had an insight of the real reason, even without the chestnut eyed friend of hers to state the obvious. "Because he wants to…"

"…bang you? Probably he does. But maybe he is more interested in the girl he set his eyes on, than he used to be. Mark my words girl, I am not like Hinata and I don't dream of Prince Charming riding unicorns."

"I don't think he even wants to…have sex with me. You have seen the girls he hangs with. Not that I would like to do it in the first place. Not with a guy that doesn't like me."

It was not necessary the fact that she considered herself too young to engage in such activities, her not even having make out experience, but what truly scared Sakura was the idea of being used.

Like all the other sane persons, she needed _security and safety. _One night stands, even with gorgeous model looking man like Sasuke, she didn't know if she would feel comfortable enough to actually…_enjoy _it.

Ten Ten snorted loudly, for she knew exactly what crossed her mind in that moment.

"Are you kidding me or are you just lacking self trust? Girl, look at you, you are gorgeous, everyone can see. This is the reason why those sluts are jealous on you, because you are different, better. Uchiha knows as well."

"Wish I believed you, but I am nothing much to begin with. I am not what I would consider beautiful, nor do I have a brilliant mind or a killer attitude like yours."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better? Haha, you are funny Sakura. But don't worry. You are going to eventually gain self confidence. It is just that you didn't find the proper male to make you lose up a bit and see how amazing you are." Ten Ten felt the urge to throw her head backwards and laugh. Like crazy.

So she did just that, much to Sakura`s confused funny stare. She had one eyebrow curled up and the other pointing down. "Bwhahaha…Heavens are playing in your favor girl, it is a sign, I keep on telling you."

"Huh?!"

A pair of chocolate amused orbs caught the sight of another loner smoking in the imposing figure of Sasuke Uchiha. Fate.

And she was not turning into her ex boyfriend. Then her laugh ceased away. Some girl she didn't know, but looked somehow familiar, probably from some class they had together, approached him.

That was no good.

* * *

><p>}{<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was following the interaction between Ten Ten and Sakura with mild interest, while feeling his mind liberated from stress.<p>

He had that throbbing ache on his shoulder's muscles and it only happened when something made him tensed, and in his case, it was a pink haired dancer and her unique demeanor.

It was just something in her innocent manner of speaking and reacting to the outside stimuli that made him keep his eyes on her whenever she went and that meant trouble.

He was Sasuke freaking Uchiha, he didn't date girls, nor would he have liked to be involved with them more than just physical.

But Sakura…there was just something attractive when it came to her and it was more than her looks.

He took another long drag, taking in the finest details that polished her character, starting with the smallest of the gestures she unconsciously did, when she wanted to make her point clear, like waiving her hand and pursing her lips when there was something she didn't agree with, or the way she blew the longest strand of her fancy hairstyle out of her eyes, rubbing her chin, when she was dreamy.

Sasuke found her…cute. She was cute, but there was more to her than just charms. It was her general appearance and the inner conflict she wanted so much to hide from him, but royally failed to do so every time.

Uncommon hair rivaling the delicate cherry trees in bloom, soft-hued porcelain skin, full luscious lips, fruity fragrance, rounded slim curves and brilliant eyes in the color of perfectly polished diamonds…she was undeniably beautiful, the raven haired Uchiha would not try to deny it.

But she was more than just-

"Sasuke." Another feminine voice interrupted his train of thoughts, that started to dangerously slip in a more unexplored territory and, no matter how much he loved to be provoked, Sasuke wanted to keep it on the safe side, for the moment.

A face he knew was heading towards him, with a flirty smirk plastered over her red lips and that diva aura radiating around her like a Chinese lantern during the spring festivals. "Dana." A particularly hot girl the onyx eyed Uchiha occasionally had 'fun' with, of course, without strings attached.

She came in front of him, eying him intently, with those overconfident dark caramel eyes she used him and a knowing manner of slipping her palms into her back pockets, pushing her chest forward. "Lonely?"

He knew what she wanted and it was not for him to join the knitting or literature club. "Hardly."

She was the captain of the handball team. Athletic, harsh and sexy. Somehow…they would have been a good combination, if only they weren't too alike and only liked to fool around, with no commitment.

"I haven't seen you around this much."

"School has barely begun." Sasuke replied smartly, sounding bored. In fact, he cursed her bad timing from obstructing his view on Sakura.

"Heh, true. Anyways, I was wondering if you are _busy_." She didn't need to try another approach, because he could easily read it into her eyes. Lust. It was present on her eyes, it was present on every other girl`s eyes…all except her.

Forest green…

Exquisite silk pink…

He had to get her out of his mind. His onyx eyes bore into the girl`s in front of him ones, almost debating his choice. "Meet me after school."

She nodded once, visibly excited. "The chemistry lab, like usual?"

"No. Come to Neji`s place. You know where. Your friend is going to be there as well."

The truth was, during his moment of smoking and intoxicating his lungs, Sasuke got a message from a very distressed Neji, who was thorn between slicing someone's throat, or his own one, asking him if he felt like having a small gathering.

Neji owned a small villa somewhere at an hour away from Jacksonville, the countryside, which was full of expensive other houses, of rich people that wanted to enjoy the silence and the view.

It was basically a place the Hyuga had reserved for his parties or whenever he felt like doing it, like in that moment.

So he told Sasuke that he was going to buy the drinks and find himself a willing girl and advised him to do the same, because he was not fond of threesomes like other of their friends.

And truth to be told, the raven haired Uchiha was not either. He has tried it twice just for the record and it was not that amazing.

Sasuke had no problem with more girls touching him at the same time, but when it came to guys…they would better keep their hands off him, if they didn't want to be deprived of _certain _body parts. That was one horrid and disgusting experience.

So the girl named Dana who was looking at him in a way that almost screamed her relentless desire of jumping his bones would do the trick.

Good thing she came first and saved him the trouble of looking for a girl to satisfy his needs. "Oh, this sounds promising. Then it is settled. I have two more classes."

"Hn." He did as well, but Sasuke debated whether he should bother going. One was AP chemistry which he should consider attending if he wanted to be a doctor and the last was…he couldn't remember. Something useless like arts or geography, he didn't care.

Before she turned her back on him and head towards the entrance, the beautiful captain of the handball team closed the distance between them, until their noses touched and without any further postponement, she crashed her lips on his own, while her hands folded around his neck. She was rough and invasive, provoking him to react.

Sasuke pretty much saw it coming but for some unknown reason, he found himself too lazy to push her back, so he only leaned in further into the wall behind him and responded in the same feverous way, dominating her, pushing his tongue inside her mouth, as far as it would go. He even felt her moan at some point. Of course. Who would have not?

* * *

><p>}{<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Ten Ten felt disgusted. How was it possible for Sakura not to see her secret crush sucking faces with another girl right in front of her, was a mystery. Oh yeah, she turned to rest on her shoulder, facing her, not the heated revolted couple.<p>

"Fucking slut…"

"Huh? Me?"

"No, jeez. I was just saying…" The chocolate eyed girl actually knew that girl, for she was flirting with Neji at some point when they were together as well, having a few clashes with her. "…that the amount of hookers populating this place makes me wanna puke."

A brutal girl that boys found sexy, acting like she was the crowned queen and eyeing anyone with superiority.

Even Ronja and that was a limit she should have respected. There was nothing particularly good about her and she was not even skilled at handball, though she had some really good teammates she deemed unimportant that were scoring every match and managed to win many competitions.

"Tell me about it…"

"Listen girl, I would like to hang in here longer, but Kakashi is going to throttle me if I don't show my face to his class this time. But if you feel like roaming around after school, how about we take a detour and ride to the countryside and then come back to the town? The landscape is cool and we can listen to music as loud as you want and gossip and bash on everyone we can think of. And get envy at the big houses of those rich people." Ten Ten winked at Sakura, tapping her shoulder playfully.

The said dancer laughed at her, visibly entertained of the idea. "`kay. Sounds cool. Rich houses? Do they have pools and verandas? Cos if they don't…"

"Oh they totally have. I am going to show you some I would totally have when I grow up and get rich myself."

"Haha, I use to do this as well. I am going to stay in here for a bit longer, since I ditched the previous class. I don't want teacher to exit the building and see me."

"That's the attitude. Become a role model just like me."

"It is going to be a one life achievement."

"Auch it hurt. Well then, I am going to call Hina and tell her I am still standing here."

"Do that, please." Sakura followed her friend heading back to the school, and it was in the moment she passed a certain someone, has the emerald eyed girl felt her blood pump faster when she saw Sasuke leaning on the school`s grey wall, with his hands shoved down his pockets and one leg prompted on the cold abrasive surface, looking casually somewhere in front of him.

She wanted her stare to linger a bit more on his figure to study him and understand what exactly attracted her to him that much, and maybe pull her acts together and stop acting like a little child with around her first crush and be the girlfriend Sasori deserved.

But unfortunately his alert feline senses caught her staring intently in his general direction, snapping his head towards her.

How come she hasn't realized he was there? Maybe it was because she was not having a clear view of him.

And when his onyx eyes almost like he anticipated her to eye him, shot towards her, catching her in the act, she jumped backwards like he has electrocuted her, hitting the trunk with her head.

"Auch!" She rubbed the throbbing spot, never once removing her gaze from him, because she simply couldn't. And his smirk was more than suggestive. As well as the shaking of his head.

It was beyond embarrassing and to her horror, she was alone as well, with Ten Ten nowhere in sight, surrounded by students she was not familiar with, feeling claustrophobic all of sudden.

Her eyes went flying on the ground, imagining her feel leaking into the soil to escape the nervousness.

* * *

><p>}{<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>A pair of lips were attached to his own, biting and tasting him, Sasuke realized and somehow, it bothered him, so when he grew fed up with the act, he put a firm palm on Dana`s waist, pushing her off his body. He didn't like to kiss other girls. At all. That was something intimate and he wanted them to not get too familiar with him.<p>

She was slightly panting, despite her athletic condition. "Enough. You will get more later on."

Good thing he didn't need to make the impossible effort to bow his head to face her, because she was almost just as tall. She was about Naruto`s height, because of the sport she was practicing.

"Still the same as ever." She smirked down at him, turning around to take her leave. The bell has rung, so they only had ten minutes break to head to their respective classrooms. "But you taste just as amazing. I cannot wait _feel _you again, Sasuke."

"…" He said nothing, watching her leave, considering if it would have been better to invite Naruto as well and drink out his liver with the said dobe, while Hyuga was busy fucking his brains out into oblivion with his choice of slut.

"Later."

His eyes caught the sight of Sakura`s friend heading towards him as well, but it looked like the pink haired girl didn't see him because she was having her back on him.

But the chestnut eyed girl`s harsh threat spit into his direction, when she passed him, in a subtle way, probably aware of a looking after her Sakura, assured him that she was not imbecile.

"Hurt her and I am going to make sure you will pay the sex shops daily visits to replace your lacking dick with equally small dildos. Capiche?"

And left him frozen into the spot, wondering if she was not an android sent from Mars by the aliens to annihilate the human race and destroy it from inside out. That girl was scary as fuck, he decided. Hyuga was dead meat. Good. He should suffer.

But her words lingered…when he caught Sakura eying him in that way that made her look unadulterated and ethereal and it only meant more in the context.

She was a nymph, painted in the colors of innocence, surrounded by nature and she was…

It was something he couldn't explain, nor did he want to understand, but she looked distressed and out of place.

Sasuke understood where her fears were coming from when a quick glance around assured him that the place suddenly filled up with people that were familiar to him, but alien to her.

All from the same social group of the people that owned the place. And they started to notice her as well, making her remove her stare from him and have a little chat with the Devil, because she was digging holes in the ground, with the power of her stare.

He couldn't help but smirk when her body language told him everything he wanted to know, and he was not in the bit surprised when her cautious small steps elegantly brought the pink haired beauty closer to him.

And she was noting like Dana, Karin or any other before her. It was written into her pure confused sparkling viridian eyes of hers.

_Sensibility_. And then it hit him. Her fairytale princess look and behavior. That kind of virgin unblemished innocence that only existed in the greatest romance novels and fairies that would attract any guy like a magnet.

The opposite of dark and sensual…was innocent.

She. Sakura. She was the opposite of all the girls he was seeing.

And that…got him edgy. He didn't know how to deal with such girls, Sasuke realized. They were a mystery for him.

The very core of the eternal feminine nature. The ineffable.

"Are you done stalking me?" It was the first thing he told her the moment she was two steps far from him. She stopped at a comfortable distance, brushing a lock behind her ear, biting her lower lip.

It was such a strikingly opposite behavior she chose while approaching him, than the girl`s before her one. Life was an interesting thing. Human nature as well.

"I was not stalking you. You were looking at me as well." She smartly threw back at him.

Inwardly, Sakura let out an invisible long sigh of relief, feeling her knees tremble. She felt like all the eyes were on her and the sensation was suffocating.

At least Sasuke`s presence brought her some sort of twisted comfort. And she didn't even know why she approached him, but there was something in the way his stare drifted to her, agonizingly slow, like the hunter feeding from his prey's fear.

It was both alluring and frightening. "How do you know I was looking at you and not at something _behind_ you?" Sasuke`s fine eyebrow shot up, pressing her buttons. She was funny when distressed.

"I doubt you are interested to study the uneven green color of the fence. That if you don't want to change your career from a doctor to a painter."

"Hn...so you were that much into artists." Sasuke pointed to Sasori, not bothered to express his revolted thoughts over the red headed senior's place into Sakura`s mind.

But the girl grew balls all of sudden. Maybe it was her guilty conscience doing the talk, because one moment she was all shy like Hinata and the other she was reproaching and offended. "So what if I am? That doesn't give you the right to try and make me confused whenever you please. What was with the stunt from Kakashi`s class?"

He shrugged once, shifting his onyx eyes from her face, to her body, scanning her once, almost like he was mentally undressing her, nodding once as if content with what he was seeing. "Not something I haven't done before." True, but not without a purpose.

Her cheeks got a meaningful shade of red roses in bloom at his obvious lascivious behavior. That was a manwhore that valued honesty. Oh, the irony.

"I am no slut, mind telling you." Sakura folded her arms over her chest, trying to fight back the queasy feeling she had, because of his effect on her.

It was difficult for the mind to fight the unconscious response of her body and she was immediately reminded of all the nerves on her body responsible for it.

From a doctor's perspective, the hormones and chemical reactions caused by a male she was attracted to where crystal clear. Damn Tsunade and her lessons. "I have never said you were."

"No, but you are implying it. I don't like the fact that you think that your looks solely is going to always be enough for you to get what you want." She knew she kind of overdid it with her last statement, but Sakura didn't care.

Sasuke`s mood swung in a blink the moment he caught the meaning of her words and he didn't like the tone she used with him, like she knew what he was thinking. "And how would you know what I want, Sakura?"

His voice came out as bitter, though it was not kind of his intention to make his anger so clear.

She gulped once, feeling a lump rest on her throat, but the pink haired girl held her ground. She too wanted to be a strong willed woman like Tsunade one day. "How about you tell me?"

"Why should I?"

"I don't know. It is the way I feel." Sakura found herself muttering, taking one step closer to him, entering his bubble.

Sasuke lowered his head to look at the girl in front of him, trying to look for a proper response of his own troubles. For some unknown reason, he actually wanted to touch her, like he did back then into her home or club. Just that would suffice.

Sakura was just as reeling into bliss the moment his strong spicy cologne entered her lungs. She could even taste his masculinity on her tongue, uniquely blended into a hint of the mint smoke he had and it was a major turn on.

"Do I look like a guy that would consider how you feel? Because if you think like that, you are gravely misunderstanding me, Sakura."

"And if you think I am just a weak girl you are taking for granted, you are doing the same mistake as me."

Emerald eyes caught the sight of the famous small moon tattoo on the back of his hand, so curiosity took the best of her when she lifted her own hand and gripped his wrist, lifting his hand towards her to study it.

It was small, discrete, and subtle and the only reminisce the sign had with the owner, was the darkness. Sasuke said absolutely nothing, nor did anything to stop her.

But the sophistication in the way she maneuvered his palm to eagerly study his tattoo sent a surge of a magnetic wave along his arm and even if it was tiny and superficial, he felt it.

Everything about her was a mystery. "And? Are you not succumbing into darkness? Like in this moment?"

She shook her head once, absentmindedly. She was brushing the crescent moon with her thumb, marveling at how soft his skin was for a guy. "Moon doesn't necessary represent darkness."

"Then what does it mean?" Sasuke found himself asking. That was one weird girl indeed. She didn't jump him already and that was something new. Girls engaging Sasuke in philosophical conversations…was a sight to behold, giving his reputation.

"The absence of the sun."

He gave her a small chuckle, making her cheeks flush and her jade eyes go up, to rest on his onyx ones.

Big mistake, because they went suddenly intense and passionate and she found herself tighten the grip she had on his hand. And to her stupor, he didn't pry his hand away from her. "You stole Einstein's theory."

She burst into laughter at that one, not able to contain herself. Seriously, how was it possible for the player of the century to have those kind of information and so precisely and smartly slip them into his conversation? It only made him look more mature and sexier, if that was possible. He started to get the same vibe as Madara and it suited him, Sakura realized. "I rephrased it. Though you must admit, it did sound deep."

Something about her musical laugh made her features glow and Sasuke found himself leaning towards her, out of his own accord.

He caught the scent of white lilies and vanilla in an instant and he grew to associate it with the taste of her creamy skin. "Really? What if I told you it didn't? But I appreciate the effort and the honesty."

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek hard to prevent a wide small to root upon her lips when she realized that Sasuke was closer to her, like the lack of distance between them brought her a stupid happiness. "I would say that…I have something to ask you. That…if you would like…"

The moment she said that and on that whisper like tone, Sasuke`s mind already felt invaded by deprived thoughts, all heading in the direction of his room and her trapped under him. She couldn't possibly think to ask him… "Let's hear it."

It was then or never, Sakura realized. In all honesty, she wanted to turn around and make a run for it, but she needed that.

Oh, she could almost sense rejection from miles away. "…I…" She looked him straight into the eyes she found so astonishingly attractive, inhaling sharply once.

And what she told him next, almost make him fall on his butt. Good thing he was still supporting his body on the wall behind him. "Tutor me in chemistry."

'_The fuck did she say?!'_ It was the only coherent thing that shot his mind the moment Sakura voiced out her impossible request. She wanted him to…what? Tutor her? Never in his life has someone asked him to…God it took him out of surprise like totally.

"..." He was at loss of what to say and it didn't happen to him so often. The truth was, he was still not believing his ears that he heard her correctly.

But he has seen her pull out a carelessly folded piece of paper, biting her lower lip and showing it to him, urging him to take it.

He did. A quick scan upon the content told him everything he needed to know in order to assure the raven haired boy of Sakura`s honesty. And that was ten times worse. The realization that she was not trying to make fun of him hit him like a tornado.

Her chemistry test and the more than laughable mark she got. Sasuke`s first reaction was to think it belonged to Naruto. "Hn. You are an idiot." He told her bluntly.

"I know. This is the reason why I need help." That escaladed from embarrassment to totally _'someone please be kind enough to .NOW'._

"_My_ help." He emphasized like wanting to confirm for the both of them that she actually had the audacity to venture in making such a request. His first reaction was to tell her _'no'_.

But…why not leaving room for interpretation and prove he was not a toy either. So he more than leaned until their faces could feel each other`s warmth and their fusing exhales blowing on their lips, letting her know exactly what his thoughts were.

"I am not your _boyfriend._" And Sasuke had the pleasure to see Sakura`s jaw squirm to the ground, stunned.

He kept his onyx eyes glued to her emerald ones, reading what was there into those open books she held to play as her conscience, then straightened his pose, turning his back on her and left her there, unresponsive.

And he encountered no restrain on the hand she was holding, for the pink haired lady let his wrist slip out of her grip, while her arm swung helplessly on her side.

But it was that pithy moment when their palms grazed one another when the retracting ebony haired Uchiha felt all the poignant emotions throb in the form of her racing pulse…and for one nanosecond…he almost considered to turn around and do something out of character.

But he didn't.

* * *

><p>}{<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Faraway from them, one pair of cerulean eyes saw all the unfortunate interaction with interest, blazing in fury.<p>

Naruto intended to head towards the local fast food and buy something to eat, because he would have not been caught dead eating spinach.

And of course the blonde took the back door, simply because there was a secret hole in the fence that got him into the streets in no time, without being noticed by the teachers.

But when he realized that there were two familiar people acting like they had a very intense conversation, Naruto decided to actually make sure his dark haired friend wouldn't do something stupid and hurt the girl.

And his eyes almost bulged out when the emerald eyed dancer took Sasuke`s hand, affectionately caressing his wrist.

Of course he didn't see what she was actually doing, from that distance and what followed made him chock on air.

Sasuke leaned in towards her, until their faces almost touched. And Sakura was not rejecting him, although she was seeing another man and that made him wonder just what was happening in there.

Hinata`s friend was not that kind of girl, even if she probably had feelings she tried to push back into the most secluded drawer of her mind and lock them there, but it didn't explain Sasuke`s almost stunned reaction at something she told him.

And the Uzumaki knew exactly that there were only few people in the world to leave him speechless, so if Sakura managed to do such a thing, it only meant serious business.

Then his friend whispered something back that left her rooted in bewilderment, turning his back on her without a care, heading back into the school.

And it took Sakura five minutes of staying there like a phantom, with her fragile soul tottering around, to get a hold of herself.

He was ready to go and see what happened, but she abruptly spun on her heel, with her short pink locks twirling and splashing on her forehead and cheeks, she too slipping past the other students, entering the school.

He quickly called Hinata. The pastel rose haired dancer looked in the verge of tears.

* * *

><p>}{<p>

* * *

><p>Her mind was a mess and she couldn't focus on anything during biology. Sakura vaguely followed Kurenai`s lips muttering complicated terminology she wouldn't be bothered to pay attention to, there were other thoughts keeping her occupied and it was the worst form of guilt and disappointment she ever experienced.<p>

No, not of Sasuke, but Sakura was discontent with her own actions. She couldn't listen to Ten Ten`s friendly useful advice and not get entangled into his business, no, she had to burn her fingers into the fire to realize it was harmful. Like the stupid idiot she was.

'_I am so imbecile, just how could have I ask him such a thing?! And I saw the way the others were looking at us! Embarrassing!'_ She let her forehead rest on her notebook, thinking in dread at all those faces that were laughing and shaking their heads at her.

What Sakura didn't know and she was probably not ever going to find out, was that the other laughing at her students saw Sasuke kissing another girl moments ago, and their small interaction got another meaning from an outsider's eyes.

Of course the other students wouldn't have noticed her talking to Ten Ten, but when she approached Sasuke, the game took another turn.

And he left her hanging there, like a rejected pitiful fangirl he turned down on Valentine's Day. A box of heart shaped chocolates would have completed the perfect picture of the loser she was.

"Sakura, are you not feeling good? Do you want to go outside and take a breath of fresh air?" Her teacher's worried voice made Sakura`s ears react to the sound and snap her head up, shaking it energetically once.

"M-no. I am sorry, I am just tired." She tried to lie as best as she could and it was not difficult since inside, she felt exhausted.

Kurenai furrowed her eyebrows, eying her suspiciously, then let the subject drop. "If you say so."

The pregnant woman got more tempered and polite since she was carrying a baby. And didn't give them bad marks each class. She was only doing it once in two classes, which was a major improvement.

"Damn…this has to end." Sakura made a vow with herself in that moment. She gripped the pencil hard, until she felt her muscles spasm, taking all the notes down from the blackboard.

She had a bad start, by being enchanted by Sasuke, but she got the confirmation that he was indeed, trouble.

A guy she should not approach. And what she lacked, was a good blow to determine her to clearly see what the others kept on nagging her with.

Sakura was going to stay away from him and avoid any encounter with him, or stolen subtle glances, whispers or touches.

And a small message with _'I won. We are going to celebrate when I come back'_ coming from Sasori already strengthened her resolve.

* * *

><p>}{<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>After biology, Sakura dragged her tired body on the stairs, to head to the magnificent German lab. She couldn't have hated on that subject more.<p>

Not only the teacher was an old hag, who was always dressed in black thick wool bed sheets, people from the countryside used a hundred years ago to cover themselves with and smelled like naphthalene, but she liked to torture students as well.

Just like the witch in disguise she was. Not only she liked to often check on their grammar skills, even though some of them were beginner level, but she humiliated them in front of the class and had favorite students she gave the highest marks and she hated the others, Sakura included, that barely took a B.

And the pink haired girl was not good with foreign languages, because her memory was not that sharp to begin with. She was logic and mathematical thinking type of girl.

The good thing was that, with the exception of three students that had native German speaking people into their families or studied it in the kindergarten, the majority was just as bad as her or worse.

'_Are you all right, Sakura?'_ A surprising message came from Hinata. She tapped her back, assuring her that she was slightly tired, but fine.

'Yeah, I have the worst class ever, but if I manage to survive the 45 minutes of pure medieval torture, I will be all smiles. Why?'

'_You didn't send a message back as soon as you found Ten Ten and she told me you didn't follow her back. I got worried.'_ Naruto told his girlfriend not to disclose anything to Sakura and he told her to meet him after school and discuss what he has saw.

Sakura was already having the said door at the back of the large hall in her field of view, deliberately slowing her pacing, and seeing that she had ten more minutes before she had to face the wrath of the loathsome teacher.

Hinata`s explanation was enough for her not to question further. Her mind was not in the best shape at the moment. 'Ok. I am sorry. I got distracted and she told me she was going to let you know. Is she still alive?'

'_Yes. She said she had an interesting history class and she learnt some useful things.'_

Sakura guessed it probably had to do with powerful rulers in history that had unique ways of decapitation and torture. It was something the chestnut eyed girl loved, Sakura knew.

She let her know while she was drunk in the club. Suddenly, she passed a partly open classroom door that caught her attention.

Sakura stopped for a moment, gluing her face on the small opening, trying to make out anything inside. There was classical music playing faintly into the distance and there were huge mirrors covering the walls.

"Ballet?" She saw they had such a club on the list Kakashi spread among the classroom and the pink haired girl knew she has found the nest where all the ballerinas were practicing.

She too started with ballet when she was three years old and kept on practicing until she turned six. She took on dancing from then on, because it suited her carefree untamed attitude better. "Oh…"

Though she was forced to take a sudden step backwards, almost stumbling on her feet when someone pushed the door open, almost colliding with her.

Golden rich hair like wheat ear and a pair of vivid aquamarine playful eyes was what welcomed her and she was surprised to come face to face to Ino Yamanaka.

She did a quick scan over her attire and confirmed her thoughts. Her childhood fried was clad in a purple ballerina leotard and she looked just as surprised to see her. "Hello, Ino." She politely addressed her, with a small smile.

"H-Hey."

It was an awkward tension that Sakura felt in the cold demeanor the blonde was displaying that she found suspicious.

Why was Ino avoiding her ever since she transferred there was a mystery to Sakura, and she wanted to solve the riddle.

Sure, many years have passed since they last saw each other, but at least, she could have not pretended she didn't know her. "…I didn't know you were still practicing."

"Well, now you know." Ino replied neutrally, closing the door, taking a few steps in the opposite direction, intending to totally ignore the dancer.

But Sakura tried once more to engage her into a friendly conversation. "This is good. You are an awesome ballerina." She knew, because they have been together at the same ballet school, before Ino moved the country along with her family, when his father got a new job. They lost contact ever since.

When she got no reply, Sakura almost snapped at her. As far as she was concerned, she did noting wrong to Ino and if the ballerina and something personal with her, she wanted to hear it, instead of taking second guesses.

Sakura loathed people talking behind her back and she didn't miss the way Ino was taking glances at her when she thought she was not paying attention. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I am not avoiding you. I am just very busy."

"To salute me?"

That made Ino turn around and throw her a hateful glance that made Sakura regret she approached her so carelessly. "What is your problem? Has all the fame got to your head?"

The emerald eyed girl had no idea where that fury was coming from. Did she found her arrogant as well, for the same reason as Karin or Mei?

As far as she was concerned, Ino was not superficial and she has always been smart. "Wha…no! Why would you say that?

I just…I know it has been a long time since we last talked and if you don't count the fact that we have been friends when we barely knew how to write our names correctly, we are akin to strangers, but I never thought you would think like that…"

"Stick to your own group and leave the others alone!" There was a hint of venom into her acerb voice which Sakura wouldn't question. Though it hurt her to see she stirred such reactions from the others. It only shook off her confidence even further.

"I am sorry for disturbing you. I didn't know…I am sorry if I wronged you in any way." She bowed her head once like she did in Japan, humbly throwing one last peek at her friend, seeing that somehow her baby blue eyes softened for a moment, turning her back on her, and heading to the lab, feeling more depressed than ever.

"…you are sorry." Ino stood rooted in place one last moment, before she too headed downstairs, towards her lockers. "…you have always been…Sakura. But it didn't stop you from always stealing the spotlight."

* * *

><p>}{<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Tennie, wait for me after school." Sakura sent a message to her chocolate eyed friend, the next moment the German teacher started to write hieroglyphs on the blackboard, expecting them to keep up with her explanations.<p>

She could have talked or wrote in Sanskrit and no one would have observed. It was basically the same thing_. 'I think we have established that. I want a big banana and berries shake, muhahaha!' _

"Buy me pumpkin and apple pie and I am going to follow you at the end of the world. And a big caramel latte macchiato as well. With butter biscuits." Depression always leaded to the growth of appetite, it was fact, Sakura knew. That was how Tsunade gained weight, and then she spent hours training to gain her slim waist back.

"_Everything you want, honey. Then we are going for a ride! Yuppy! I hope it doesn't rain. I hate rain."_ Yeah, she could have always counted on Ten Ten for talking to her and give her feedback.

But Sakura knew she had something that interested her, so she wouldn't have insisted on bothering her. She should focus on her own class.

The teacher asked a random guy from the back of the class something and he looked like Naruto when she tried to explain to him what a formaldehyde was.

It was something painfully similar to one frightened teenager, entering a supposed to be a haunted house, with a cross in one hand and garlic into the other.

But that boy was a better actor, for his expression was so lost, that it would have been funny if they weren't to be into the same boat.

And he answered in a pseudo German, meaning, speaking half English half Germany and he didn't have any pronunciation…she barely contained a snort. Poor guy, but he has just said something that came painfully alike 'fuck'. That caused a roar of laughter coming from the other students.

"It looks like raining, but I don't care. I want out of here. I need to talk to you about…you know what."

'_Duh, I wouldn't have been your friend if I wouldn't. Don't worry, we are going to plot revenge on the manwhores of the century, together. I have inspiration. Teacher is talking about killer queens in history.'_

Typical Ten Ten, Sakura realized. A ghost of a smile crept on her tired face. She knew she probably looked like hell, so she decided to apply her cherries gloss, just to try and save her appearance.

The teacher has just announced them of an upcoming test…in the same day as the chemistry one. She promptly and unceremoniously banged her head on the table, screaming into her mind in agony.

She didn't know how to make time for everything. Oh, she had an idea. Skipping the party of Friday. Painful, but useful.

And she so wanted to go…her second date with Sasori and the first since they have kissed. She hated school all of sudden.

* * *

><p>}{<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura was the first to exit the classroom, checking on her messages. Ten Ten has texted her five minutes ago and she let her friend know she was waiting for her into the parking lot.<p>

Thanks God Ten Ten always parked strategically in front of a pole, so that no smartass would be able to block her from the behind, so it was easy for her to find the funny car.

She was basically flying on the stairs, coming to a stop on the first floor, panting and heading towards the exit.

She could have conveniently save time and take the back one, but she would rather NOT risk and see Sasuke again that day. Not after what happened.

The pink haired girl stopped for a moment in front of the drinking fountain on the hall, placing her schoolbag beside her, brushing her hair backwards not to wet it and placed a hand over the faucet, leaning towards the small jet, intending to get rid of the dry throat.

If there was a problem that Sakura always had, much to her aunt's horror, was the fact that she didn't drink enough water.

She just…didn't feel thirsty, so she tried to remind herself to not deprive her cells of the vital liquid and drink as much as she could.

So, Sakura took her time, shut her eyes not to accidentally splash drops into them and stuck her tongue out, placing the tip under the cold jet, starting to drink.

What followed caused her to properly lose balance, careen into a maze and fell on her butt. She couldn't have possibly see that that coming. Not in a million of years.

In her completely oblivious state, Sakura kept her eyes shut, because she already checked if there were students around and she knew they weren't, mostly because the majority of them finished an hour earlier than her.

So the pink haired girl took her time to sip the water and try to see if she could catch some taste of the plain liquid.

And, to her astonishment, she realized that the running water suddenly feel different on her tongue. Like it changed its texture into something…richer and ticker.

She couldn't explain what was happening or what could have been the problem, but Sakura sensed something warm brush the tip of her kept outside her mouth tongue, then tickle the inside of the abrasive muscle, barely touching her gums.

It was equally wet, slick and warm and she gravely mistook it for the water changing temperature, probably because of a malfunction, so she shoved the thought aside. Suddenly, the feeling grew and she found her body react in a funny way.

While she continued to take small gulps of water, something _else _was flicking towards her own tongue and it started to feel…_good!_ Then she found herself push her face more into the jet, tilting her head for a better access, still keeping her eyes shut, feeling her nose brushing the stream.

It was an unusual sensation she was experienced, because it caused a small burning pool to boil into the pits of her lower regions and Sakura knew right there that she and Ten Ten were going to laugh like crazy at the idea of her getting turned on because of merely drinking water.

But everything turned dramatic when she actually felt a hot soft sensual graze upon her lower lip that sent her innards wiggling into cloud nine, causing the thin pelage on her forearms to erect in stupefaction.

Never in her life has Sakura felt like that, unless she was to count the moments she accidentally electrocuted, but that was way stronger.

And when it happened again, she found herself follow the said caress with a flick of her tongue in the direction where it came from, under the cool stream.

It was in the moment she found herself recognizing the feel of smooth wet skin has Sakura`s forest green eyes flown open, finding the scene of the year enfolding into the large main hall, with her as the leading actress.

Her tongue…was touching and playing with _another_ one! She almost had a heart attack when she realized who was the owner of the other muscular organ moving upon her own, not enough to count as a steamy French kiss, but enough for her to get a tantalizing sweet honey taste of the latent flavor she could have discovered.

'_No…please don't tell me…'_

The moment Sakura angled her head to look over her right shoulder, she caught the sight of dancing in amusement pair of sapphire black eyes, eying her intently, so close that she could see all the shades of the exquisite color and the steel like silvery hues dancing into his irises and it was…she realized that she had the tip of her tongue glued to the one that belonged to no other than Sasuke Uchiha.

The reaction was immediate, because the moment she blinked once, as if trying to assure her she was not having some sort of distorted fantasy, Sakura jumped backwards like he has burnt her, which he did, landing straight on her butt.

All her pearl pale skin, starting from her collarbone and up to her cheeks was in flames, adorned with an intense shade of red, and her body exploded into billions of sparkling fire and ice crystals, like a mini supernova colliding with another galaxy, covered in small magnetic tremors.

The worst part was her jiggling heart, frenetically bouncing in between her screaming for air lungs, thumping audibly like an old, solemn Church bell, vibrating through her ribcage and it made her dizzy.

"…w-what…are you…" She couldn't even found her voice to talk, because the moment she traced her lower lip with her tongue trying to articulate the words, she could clearly feel an unknown taste into her mouth that didn't belong to her, which was a thrilling experience.

"Hn. You were taking too long." Sasuke stated smoothly like nothing ever happened, hovering over the drinking fountain, resuming what he was doing earlier, namely, drinking.

Inside, he was howling like Suigetsu when he watched online videos with those pranks where people dress in ghosts, hid in elevators and scared the others.

Of course, the moment he caught the sight of her, he couldn't stop himself to play with her mind, so he easily approached her swiftly, like a leopard, having enough experience not to lack ideas of what could he have possibly done in those circumstances.

The way her rosy tongue was allowing water to stream past her rosy lips assured him of his success.

She was so obliviously inviting and he couldn't resist her and the face she had in that moment beat all the movies or romance novels.

For the lack of better word, Sakura looked stupefied. She was looking at him like he was the dead with a scythe.

Though in that moment, the raven haired Uchiha was certain that she wouldn't have looked that shaken and flushed.

"Still I would admit…" He said, giving her one of his sexiest smirks, licking the drops of water at the corner of his mouth, shifting her attention from his eyes to his tongue, making her stomach squirm. "…that you look _tempting_ in that position."

Just like that, he vanished from her sight of view, like a smooth ghost, in thin air, leaving behind an intoxicating perfume and a totally aroused Sakura, who, without even having second guesses, let her head fall on the cold surface, totally lying on the floor. She felt the bottom of the Earth calling her into its pits.

"Fuck…"

* * *

><p>}{<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"I have seen that." A mature feminine voice reached Sasuke`s ears, the moment he turned around the corner and proceeded to the parking lot, where Neji was waiting.<p>

He briefly threw a bored glance towards his shoulder, at the owner, not bothering to scowl at the brunette owner. "I don't give a fuck if you did."

Ronja had her arms crossed over her chest, resting her back on the opposite wall, eying the raven haired guy in front of him with a knowing disapproving look on her beautiful face.

"I already told you to leave her alone. I would have never guessed you had such a poor memory."

"Who are you, her mother?" Sasuke was clenching his fists into his pockets, feeling the veins into his temples throb.

He so didn't want to deal with the dancing team leader in that moment. Ronja was a girl he despised, but she kept on having her eyes on the same girl he was interested in.

"Listen up Sasuke, she is the best dancer I have ever met and she has the potential to shine again, even brighter, so don't you dare toy with her mind and steal that from her. She needs it and the team needs her as well."

"Hn…so this is all that counts for people like you. To use the others to accomplish your goals. This is what you are best at." He gave a small smirk at the way the girl in front of him was trying her best to act classy and not throw some meaningful curses at him.

"You are stupid and selfish."

"And you just want to brainwash her and turn her into one of your fucking robots. But bear this in mind…she is nothing like you…Ronja." Sasuke promptly turned his back on the Chinese dancer, opening the back door and exiting the building.

But he was not fast enough to miss her parting words. "Of course she is nothing like me. She is _better _than I am."

"That is a fact…"

"Remember, I will keep a close eye on you, Sasuke. So don't try to distract her from her purpose!"

* * *

><p>}{<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Ten Ten was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, checking the clock every ten seconds. Sakura was late. She was already ten minutes late and that spoke volumes, because her dancer friend was punctual.<p>

Not only that, but she has caught the sight of Neji`s car and she already felt like stepping on the gas pedal and crush his damn expensive BMW. Thanks to him, she grew allergic to that brand.

"C'mon Sakura…I am about to do something stupid in here…" She vaguely saw Sasuke exiting the school, speeding towards her expecting ex boyfriend, with a weird expression on his face.

He looked…wicked? And smirking? And Sakura was nowhere in sight…she had a bad feeling about that, Ten Ten was feeling it all over her skin.

Her guts were not deceiving her, they had an encounter and knowing their twisted relationship, it could have only gone bad.

She took her phone out of her bag and searched through her favorite contacts, until she found Sakura`s name.

"Don't fucking tell me…" But just when she dialed her number, hearing it ring once, she caught the sight of a very distressed Sakura descending the front stairs with the grace of a risen from the dead walking zombie in search for fresh brains to eat.

That confirmed her thoughts. She removed her foot from the brake and stepped on the gas, not waiting for her to approach her car. Somehow, the emerald eyed friend of hers looked unable to move another step.

She stopped the car right in front of her, signalizing her to get in. She did just as that, throwing her bag on the back seat, leaking from the passenger seat, with a face that spoke volumes.

"I want to die."

"Good. If you would have asked for brain or blood I would have freaked out." She stepped on the gas again, exiting the school's parking lot, managing not to scratch the freshly painted green gate, right before Neji had a chance to beat her at it.

She wanted to make sure he wouldn't have second thoughts and follow her, he had the potential of a major creep, Ten Ten knew.

She took the fastest route towards the exit of the town, already driving to a not so crowded street, leaving the tall buildings behind.

"Now tell me, what did he do…_again_? You know…this is getting habitual."

"God…Tennie…what do I do now?" She was unable to focus, her head felt in the verge of having spontaneous combustion and her feelings were an interesting mix between anger, frustration, livid fury, disappointment, expectation and…she was turned on. Bad.

The feel, the taste of him, and _his_ smell…the closeness…he was…it was the most amazing thing she felt, and he barely touched her. She couldn't even remember what happened exactly.

Ten Ten started to panic a bit. There was something into Sakura`s voice that came not only broken, but defeated. Like she was tired of fighting her inner turmoil any longer. "Jeez, what happened? It is Sasuke, isn't it? Did something happen to your aunt?"

"No. She is…home. Is just that I…" Sakura let her neck arch towards the headrest, turning her head over her shoulder to look at the chestnut eyed friend's profile, trying to look for a familiar calming face. "…I…_hate_ him. I hate him for always crushing my resolve. I want to hate him and I want him to disappear from my mind."

Ten Ten knew better than to make fun of her state. That time, there was no room for friendly mockery. Sakura sounded dead serious, so she knew she had to be tactful, but honest. "I told you he was trouble, but if he did as much as to hurt you, I will keep my promise and kill him."

"He…I don't even know how to name what he did…he basically caught me drinking water from the drinking fountain and he used his tongue to touch mine! Like they did in those old school movies!

Damn it Ten…and when I asked him to tutor me to chemistry, after we talked at the smoking place, he told me to ask my boyfriend to do it."

It took every control she barely had for Ten Ten not to take a prompt U-turn and speed back to school and beat Sasuke until he saw red, meaning his blood leaving his body. And she warned him not to mess with her friend.

Did he do that just to let her know that he was not scared of her? Because if that was the case, she was going to remind him of what exactly she was capable of when it came to her friends.

When someone messed with her entourage, the chocolate haired girl was like a hurt lioness. "Fuck! That motherfucking...girl, is either you castrate him, or I am going to do it. I will ask Hidan to lend you his scythe and maybe decapitate him as well."

"I so want to do that so don't tempt me. Damn it all Ten, what in the world should I do now? He knows my weakness, even though I am trying to hide it and the moment I decide to stay away from him, he has to be funny and do something like that."

"I know a small expensive hostel not far from here, where they have the best traditional apple pie. Let`s go there. We can see their apple orchard as well. You are going to love it." She suggested, already regretting not coming with the idea earlier. Boys were so stupid.

Sakura mentally cursed her emotional breakdown for not able to jump of joy at the idea.

She so loved to see new fancy places and try on new cakes and she wanted to squeeze her friend, but she refrained from doing so while she was driving. She was dangerous enough like that, even without any distraction.

"This sounds awesome. Though I am going to pay you back tomorrow, because I didn't take enough money-"

"Don't say it, because I will have none. It is my treat. One of my mom's childhood friends own the place and she is going to put it into her account. So relax. Your resolve is good. Focus on Sasori, they are coming back on Friday and it is going to be easier to avoid Sasuke if you are going to spend some more time with him."

"Trust me, I cannot wait for him to come. Sasori doesn't invade my private space and I feel secure when I am with him. I know understand the importance of feeling tranquil and unrushed when in a relationship. I am sorry for only realizing it so late, despite your warnings."

"Nah, it is cool, don't feel guilty. We all make mistakes like this, even I."

"I find this hard to believe. You are so strong and you know what you want, unlike me who is constantly changing sides. I am an awful person."

"You are just depressed because of the weather. Don't tell me it is going to rain. Fuck. Well, doesn't matter. We are going to buy hot chocolate and apple pie, find a table near the window and laugh at the imbeciles running to the street without an umbrella." Ten Ten grinned down at her friend, and then focused back on the road.

She too had those times and Sakura was basically speaking her mind. Ah, it was so good to have people that understood. "I already feel better."

Sakura let her temple rest on the cold glass, following the beautiful houses, adorned with autumn decorations, such as pumpkins, apples, crimson and golden leaves, chestnuts, quinces and Chinese lamps. She should take her aunt and go buy such pretty stuff for their garden and stairs. "Tennie…aunty has come home last night and she was a mess."

"How so?"

"She has drunk until she couldn't walk straight and judging by the bags under her eyes and bloodshot eyes, I can bet she cried as well. Sasuke`s uncle has drove her home at 2 am, telling me that he let her take one day break. She lost two patients and she is depressed." Her voice came as tired and quivery.

Ten Ten`s gaze softened, taking a grasp as what was truly bothering the pink haired girl. She had many problems, the chestnut eyed girl was aware.

And Sakura was the kind of girl to constantly feel guilty if something went bad, blaming it all on herself. "This sucks. Is this why you look like you have slept under a truck?"

"Yeah…I had to make her a tea and a chicken soup, because she had the stomach ache of the century and she just kept on throwing up. She is not holding her liquor well, you know? I want to help her and I don't know how. She was asleep when I left. I used her phone to send Madara a message and thanked him properly. Aunty told me he gave her medicine and took care of her, before they headed back home."

"I am glad to hear they got so close. He looks ok for Tsunade. And if he takes care of her…then it should be fine."

"I think so too. See, this is why I cannot nag her with my problems. I want to be strong for her, like she was for me when I needed it. When we get home, I need to prepare something for her to eat, then vacuum cleaning our rooms."

She took her face onto her palms, looking aimlessly at the way Ten Ten was resting her hand on the gear shift. She only drove with one hand, and she was relaxed.

"And I have four upcoming tests to learn for and one hell of a routine to prepare. Or rather…five of them. I don't know how to split my time to do all of this."

"Is it difficult? The choreography? I haven't asked you about, because I wanted you to tell me when we get there."

"I have the list of the songs and yes, it seems that the new kpop wave is mainstream this year and all the dancing crews focus on them. The problem is that those artists are insanely good and they have difficult dances and complex moves. It is going to take me time to get used to that…be in a team you know what I mean…I am going to show them to you."

"Don't forget your idea girl, in fifteen minutes at most we are going to be there."

"Ok…"

There was a comfortable silence in the car, except for the old school music playing on the radio and Sakura found stress starting to leave her body.

She relaxed her shoulders, while enjoying the ride. Ten Ten knew how to drive like a normal person when she wanted.

That until she opened her mouth again. "Ahm...Sakura...don't freak out but I think I have run out of gas."

"What?! What do you mean you run out of gas?!" Though Sakura got her answer in the next moment, when the car slowed down, until it completely stopped.

Ten Ten shrugged once, not looking affected at all, like she has went through that kind of situations before. "I mean...there is no gas into the tank, obviously."

"No shit, Sherlock! Why didn't you check the levels?" Sakura was literary starting to panic. She was following those news on the TV as well, and the situations started to look like one of those creepy scenarios involving brutal murders and rape.

"I did."

"When?"

"Now, when else? This is how I know we are not going anywhere far with this baby." The emerald eyes girl slapped her forehead once, feeling like punching Ten Ten in her face for being a smartass. Why was she that calm, anyways?

"And wouldn't it have been a better idea to do it...I dunno...yesterday for instance?!"

"My mom brought me the car in the morning because hers is on service. It is no big deal."

Sakura`s tone raised two octaves, coming as a high pitched scream, like she was rehearsing for opera. Ten Ten shoved her fingers down her ears to let her know she was exaggerating. "No big deal?! We are in the middle of..." she took a quick look around confused. "...where the hell are we?!"

A pair of indifferent chocolate eyes followed her movements, she too taking in the surroundings. She knew the place, but not like the back of her hand. "I frankly don't know. Somewhere...in the village?"

"I would have told you to get off, but this is your car." Sakura told her honestly, unbuckling her seat belt. She was even surprised she had it on.

Ten Ten shot her eyebrow up, folding her hands upon her chest, amused at her friend. She acted like Hinata when they run out of gas in the middle of the forest, two years ago, while they returned from Neji`s birthday. That was the real deal in her opinion. "Wattcha doing?"

"Calling my aunty, what else? A cab is going to cost too much." Sakura was shaking her phone, like it was a ribbon package with a bomb inside.

"You do realize there is no signal here, right?"

"No signal? Are you serious?! Don't this people have internet or something?! I thought it was for rich people, not ones that want to live in the Middle Age!"

"They come here for fresh air and peace, not technology."

"Well screw that, I am not here for any fresh air and I am anything but calm! Ah, damn it! What if we call the police?" Ok, her dancer friend was hallucinating, which was a funny thing because they were not in the desert. Ten Ten wondered if she should take a picture of her evil smile and blackmail her later on.

"And tell them what? That angry squirrels attacked you and stole your chestnuts?"

"Or...we can call the ambulance! Tennie, can you fake a broken arm?"

"Show me Neji's face and I can throw up in an instant if this helps."

"...how about...oh no...don't tell me it starts to rain as well..." Sakura lifted her hands up, shaking her head in disbelief, her palms facing the angry clouds. It started to rain all right and the wind started to blow as well, dropping the temperature.

Ten Ten killed the engine, turning off the lights not to consume battery, checking on her own phone. Only the emergency numbers would work. Though she knew that much.

That was a rich countryside all right, but with the bad weather and the slightly higher altitude, they did not have signal or internet. "If you count the drops of water falling from that purple clouds rain, then I think it does. That, or Superman is peeling onions."

"This is not funny! In an hour is going to get dark! Please do tell me we are not at least thirty km far from Jacksonville."

"We are thirty km far from the town."

"Really?"

"Nope. But you told me to say we are not. In fact, we are forty km away from the downtown, if this makes you feel good."

Sakura held her breath for a moment, keeping her blank stare on her friend's face for a moment longer, as if to make sure she truly went completely nuts, then addressed her again. "...we are fucked." She opened the door, getting out of the car. Ten Ten did the same.

"What are you trying to do?"

"The rain dance, what else...I am going to ask someone from one of these houses to give us some gas."

The coffee haired girl snorted once, folding her arms around her black jacket, shuddering. It was truly cold outside. "Yeah, like they are going to do so. Half of the owners are not even home."

"...so you want to tell me that we might be the only people around?"

"If you don't take the foxes that occasionally cross this road or the stray dogs into account, then I would say yes."

It took that much for Sakura to come up with the plot of the year, for a really good thriller. "Oh shit...this is how all the horror stories begin! Two high school teenagers run out of gas in the middle of a deserted road and some serial killer with an iron mask, eyes that bleed and burnt skin appears from one of the houses, after he brutally murdered a middle aged man that was reading his newspaper on the toilet and starts to chase them, then his friend with a chainsaw joins him and they both run after the scared girls and catch them into one of the attics where they get stuck, because the windows are secured, rapes them and then chop off their eyes and chests and hang them on the highest branches of the highest tree at the entrance of the fucking countryside!" She finished her rambling, being out of breath.

Ten Ten had no reaction whatsoever, though her almond shaped eyes were kind of surprised to find out she had such a vivid imagination.

"If you want to know, there are no trees along the road at the entrance of this village. But that would make a good fire camp story. Keep it for Halloween, honey."

"I am not joking Ten! What if this happens?!"

"Then at least pray for the two fictional serial killers to be hot."

Sakura let her palms hit her cheeks, dragging them along her face in disbelief. "Aish! Why would I think about that, pry telling me?"

"Why? Do you want to die a virgin?"

"I am out of here. You are going to make all the monsters come to us."

"Do you plan on running back with all this rain, forty km? Do you think you are going to make it before Eastern?"

"Then what do you want me to do, instead of wandering around and look for some cheap hostel?" Sakura spun around, placing her hands on her shoulders, stopping in the middle of the road.

"What any other sane living would do. Hitchhiking." Ten Ten replied casually, making the emerald eyed dancer's eyes shot open in dread.

"You said any_ sane_ living, but this is even worse than walking back! Didn't you hear about all the stories with perverts and major creeps kidnapping beautiful young girls like us and use them for their own perverted fantasies?"

"Now you have self confidence. Way to go Sakura, I now know that you only need proper _stimulation_ to shine. Sasori can use this."

The pink haired girl shook her head energetically, crossing her arms in front of her, disagreeing completely. "I am not doing that. Besides, there is barely any car taking this road."

"Don't worry, someone will eventually come. This is one of the two important roads to Jacksonville if you want to avoid the traffic on the highway. Be patient."

"I am patient. And I promise not to shout out at you when someone with a pumpkin instead of skull and a hook instead of hand is going to stop and ask you if you want a ride to Hell."

Sakura was intently taking in as he friend went behind her car, rehearsing her killer stance, that would make the first car stop and ask her if she needed help.

She looked like she was advertising for orange juice…or men`s cologne. "Hey, I was with Neji. If you tap Hell on his GPS, it is going to show you the directions of his home. Now don't bother me, I have to look sensual and this takes concentration."

"I am wet to the bones and I am fucking freezing!"

"Then why don't you go back into the car?" She pressed further. Oh, Ten Ten was having so much fun.

Sakura was damn funny when anger, because she was showing her true colors then and acted more like herself, meaning she was like a lost puppy with attitude and it was…unique. She was cute.

"Because if I do this, I am going to see your empty tank and I will be reminded of the reason why we are here and that is going to get me more depressed!"

"Girl…don't get me wrong…but there are only two options left for you: it is either you get laid as soon as possible, or you join the knitting club."

"Huh?! Why do you say that? I am perfectly handling my anger management problems, thank you very much"

"Right. And I am going to join the church chorus and sing carols."

"I have the feeling…that this is going to end up _bad_." Sakura promptly let her body drop to the ground, resting on her butt with her legs folded under her, looking down the road, while her short hair stuck to her face, tasting the cold drops on her tongue…and she was reminded by Sasuke again.

It was the after shock moment the thing she was experiencing, because Sakura started to actually get an idea of what exactly has transpired between them and…it came ridiculously close to a hot kiss they shared.

She felt her all body constrict and tremble, whether in joy of fright, she didn't know…but it bothered her.

She could practically feel his taste on her mouth and she couldn't get rid of the sweetness, so she stuck her tongue outside and let the rain pour into her mouth, shutting her eyes.

Ten Ten`s mouth hung open at the sight of her, then she burst in laughter. "What the hell are you doing, girl? French kissing any Deity out there? And here I thought you were in love with the Devil. That if he is not on holiday. Bwhahaha!"

"Shut up, Tennie."

"Wait…heard that?"

Soon after the rain got impossibly hard, making it almost difficult to see on the distance, the two girls heard a powerful engine of a car heading towards them, and it got them both alert. Ten Ten quickly turned the hazard flashers on, waiving her hands up in the air, like she wanted to surrender to the enemy.

Sakura came beside her, but didn't mirror her movements. Somehow…she looked utterly stupid, drenched like that and flailing.

It was comical, really. But to their stupor, what looked like a dark blue sports car slowed down when getting closer to them.

"I can't believe we are this lucky!" Sakura tried to take a peek at the driver, but she couldn't see a thing because the window was tinted and it was suspicious. She felt the hair on her nape erect and she had cold shivers washing down her spine."Isn't this strange?"

To her surprise, Ten Ten froze with her arms thrown in the air and her chocolate eyes wide open, the moment the car came to a halt in front of them. "Ten? What is the matter?"

Could it be someone she hit with her car the previous summer that came to take revenge, Sakura silently asked herself, because she has seen such a movie.

The leading actresses got cuts and bruises all over their bodies and one had a limp leg. And it was raining as well…

"Fuck this shit! Why, just why?!" Ten Ten quickly pulled herself together, letting her hands fall on her sides, clenching her fists, while she was gritting her teeth in what looked like pure rage.

It was funny the way she looked like, because she was drenched like a cat, though she didn't care.

"What, do you recognize the car?" She was too eying the vehicle intently, not catching the message.

But she quickly got the answer the moment she saw the passenger door open and the owner of the luxury BMW reveal his face to the two girls.

And Ten Ten quite had a pet name for him as well, because she more than hissed it in a vile way. "Fucking…Hyuga!"

"Well well…what do we have here…is this your new favorite spot to sell your body, Ten Ten? Though I must say, you should have at least checked on the forecast, before…advertising yourself."

His insolent remark blended with the sound of large drops hitting the cars and their skins and it made the temperature grow hot, because of the radiating murderous aura coming from her chestnut eyed friend.

"The fuck are you doing here?!"

"Trying to fight destiny."

Ten Ten threw her head backwards and to her audience's stupor, she burst in laughter. Hard and without restraint.

"What…hahahahaha…destiny…hahahaha…cretins like you…have no future…bwhahaha!"

"Tennie…let's go back into your car and-"

The moment Sakura has tried to do something and not let her friend suffer in the presence of a guy that insulted her and used to hurt her, she has been cut off mid sentence by another horrid unexpected occurrence, announced by the same lavender eyed boy.

He cockily addressed the person resting on the passenger seat, visibly entertained by the situation. "Uchiha, I think you should have a look at what odds had in stock for us."

Sakura mentally did a quick math regarding how much time would she need to make it back home walking, or go find a shelter under a taller tree. Or even remain there, for all she cared.

The moment Sasuke got off the car, instantly smirking at the scene in front of him, she felt like the sky was crying at her misfortune.

Neji and Sasuke were the only ones with an available car and it was already 6 pm and almost dark outside.

"Hn…I would have never imagined that you were so…_wet_…Sakura." His words had more than one meaning and Sakura caught all of the hidden messages.

Danger level: CRITICAL!

It couldn't have gotten any worse, it was a thought that crossed both the two girl's minds.

* * *

><p><strong>}{<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Whoa, it truly took me a lot of time to update this story. I am so sorry guys, I am guilty and not trying to hide it *bow in shame* and if this chapter didn't meet your expectations, then I deserve to go and hide in some dark corner.

I am well aware of the way I wrote Neji and Sasuke`s characters so far, but they are not that bad, are they? I wonder…that if they don't let Sakura and Ten Ten outside in the rain…

And I know that Sakura is constantly changing sides and she is confused, but who wouldn't be in her place? I have seen this things happening: having two different boys chasing after a girl and they were being so opposite, that it threw her off each time. It is difficult to make up your mind at such a fragile young age. At least, that was how it went for me, while I was in high school.

You tend to get influenced by the others and doubt your own mind, especially when it comes to boys you like. I am glad you guys like Ten Ten.

I had a friend like this, in fact, she was one of my best friends and I was laughing all the times when I was around her, because she was not afraid to tell the others what she thought about them.

We were meeting beforehand and use to go to school together and we got really close. She was listening to rock music and she was truly unique. And smart.

Though, I did want to portray her own insecurities and soft side as well, because no one can have a heart of steel, even if they don't get emotional so often and if I would have written Ten Ten without her internal turmoil and all the Neji drama, she would have looked unrealistic. This is what I think.

I found it interesting to slip Guren and Samira into the story, as Sasori`s secret family.

Doesn't it always happen to find a person that seems perfect, then you suddenly discover that he has a very big secret and you find yourself thorn between accepting it or reject it, afraid not to personally get entangled into such a mess? I wonder how Sakura is going to react…

I had a chemistry teacher that was one of the best persons I have met and I appreciated her fashion sense, but she didn't quite bother to explain the exercises, so we kind of sucked at that subject.

We only learnt the theory, but the exercises were for those that went to med school to solve. And she had no problems with us whispering the answers to the ones that were at the blackboard, trying to solve some chemical reaction and struggle to take a good mark.

But my German teacher was…have you guys ever had a teacher that was so scaring you that you felt your knees turn to jelly whenever you had that class? Thanks God it was only once a week, but I am telling you that those fifty minutes felt like fifty years.

And I couldn't understand a word she was saying and she didn't like me and another colleague of mine, so we almost always took bad marks, not necessary because we deserved them, because we did our best to learn, but because she simply…felt like nagging us.

As for my math teacher, he was the calmest man alive. I never saw him angry in four years of high school…except for the moments some really dumb classmates of mine had troubles with the basics.

He had such a system of making us solve the exercises on the blackboard, in turns, in alphabetical order and it was funny, because if the student before you had the simplest equation, you could have get a one that required two blackboards and three methods to be solved.

It happened to me often and spending almost half an hour in front of the class, with a small piece of chalk in hand and being asked to apply all the formulas and some tricks to solve it faster was anything but pleasant.

I wish my biology teacher was anything like Kurenai, but he was the total opposite. Not only his jokes were blatantly perverted, but that was one of the most horrid classes.

I was in a science class, so I was having three or four hours of biology per week and it was hell, because we learnt from books that were med school oriented and had to learn everything in detail. Though, I wouldn't lie. I spent so much time learning anatomy, that I grew to love it and I was pretty good at it, for I took high grades.

All because each class, he would listen to us, meaning asking the most difficult questions and he had a stupid way of twisting our minds and make us believe we didn't get the answer correct and he always asked questions from the previous lessons.

It was terrifying because when he opened the grade book, he used to hold it up and let it open at random and it was ALWAYS opening at the middle...and my name was exactly at the middle!

That or he started with the student whose number on the grade book was the date of that day...then he divided it into half to get to listen to another. It was like a game, really.

Sorry for my random rambling (if this answer to the question regarding why I tend to write long chapters on my stories), but I just wanted to let you guys know that this plot has many things that are real and from my high school experience. Maybe you will find some similarities, I don't know. Do tell me if this is the case.

**Kurumi****, **thank you so much, I am glad to hear that my readers share the same opinion as me and I can assure you that what I have written about Naruto, was exactly how I feel about it and I just wanted to share my point of view with everyone. I am just so glad that I got feedback.

I know I have said this, but I am very sorry for the grammar mistakes. I don't want to offend my readers with such a display of disrespect, so I always re-read my stories before uploading them.

I would like to take my time and properly show my gratitude towards my special readers, **ElevatedJewel **and **SasuSaku993**, whose reviews make it worth continuing on writing and for their undying support.

Like always, thank you all my readers for your beautiful words, for taking your time to leave a feedback and for reading and following this story.


End file.
